Crimson-dipped Obsession
by Sadara-sama
Summary: A Yandere Vegeta fanfic. Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe. Would Vegeta and Bulma have a Happy End or a Dead End? Inspired by DBXV & Mirai Nikki.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Author's Notes:** I was searching the net, finding the differences between the anime archetypes, tsundere, yandere, yangire and yandeguire. I was on villains wiki when I found the meaning of yandeguire and found Vegeta's name included in the list of male examples. Also, in one of my youtube videos,' Vegeta being a Tsundere', someone wondered if Vegeta would make a scarier yandere than Mirai Nikki's Yuno Gasai. Thinking of it, I was able to come up with this fan fic. I hope you like it. But be warned that this fic will have a lot of deaths and gore.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV. The Cover Art of this fan fiction was created by my friend, hirokada on DeviantArt. It was based on Chapters 22 and 23 of this fanfic. Please do check out her amazing artworks!

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A**_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up, woman! Wake up!" cried the frantic man as he shook the unconscious woman lying steadily on the ground before him. The woman didn't show any signs of waking up at any moment. Her skin was paling and her still body was growing cold. The man could not even sense her faint energy anymore. It was clear that the woman was dead but the man who was desperate to wake her up refused to believe the unacceptable truth.

He ran his hands over her cheeks, feeling her cold skin over his shaking hands. Tears were beginning to fall from his eyes, tears he never thought he will ever have because of feelings for a mere, weakling human.

He loved her so much, but he has never told or showed her how much he loved her. His pride was too high for him to demonstrate them since he believed that having foolish emotions for someone was such a weakness for a warrior such as himself. And now that she's dead, there's no other way to revive her. Not even those seven wish granting golden magical balls would bring her back to him.

With all his attempts, he realized that there was nothing he can actually do and he felt a deep pang of regret. He cursed to himself and hated himself for it. If only there was a way for him to change things then he would gladly take any chance.

He threw his head back and let out a loud cry of despair. His powers exploded out of him in a destructive maelstrom as he screamed his rage. Thunder and lightning snaked down from the dark skies into the trembling earth. Without her, he didn't care anymore. He will destroy the universe and make everyone feel his wrath!

However, in his inhuman rage he saw something open up before his very eyes. A swirling dark hole was beginning to form at the heavens above him caused by his power and rage. What it was he didn't know…

He let out a wide, psychotic grin and let out a dark mirthless chuckle.

* * *

"Damn you!" a flaming haired alien screamed in rage. He was just sent soaring to this planet's atmosphere by a blast similar to his own by someone he considered a low class trash. That he could never accept.

"Why? Why? How did Kakarot's power level surpass mine?!" he seethed in refusal to believe what just happened. "No! I am the Saiyan Prince! I am the best in the universe, there's no way a low class trash like him could ever surpass me!"

The Saiyan prince named Vegeta, was burning with fury and he tried his best to maintain his control over his anger by drawing out breaths. Once he was finally calm, a dark chuckle escaped from his lips as a plan formed on his strategically genius mind.

"Time to stop worrying about being a pretty boy for now. I will transform into the _Oozaru_ and _crush_ him! Hahahahaha! My Great Monkey transformation is a terrifying sight to behold, even to myself!" With that, he turned his head left and right, trying to search for any signs of the moon.

"Hm? That was strange. It's almost past time, the moon should be out by now…" he muttered to himself. He decided to fly around looking for the full moon in order for him to initiate his transformation.

While flying from place to place, he found himself floating in the night sky almost opposite to the place where he and Kakarot were having a furious battle. Oddly enough, there was still no sign of the moon. He wondered in confusion how come the moon isn't out yet despite being night time on this place, he remembered he planned his arrival on Earth on a full moon night so he and Nappa could eradicate this planet quickly.

While looking for the moon, his eyes were transfixed to the beauty of the Earth's constellations before him. Thousands and thousands of stars shone dazzlingly before him and the view of it was magnificent. Vegeta did love star gazing but this isn't the time for that. He has to find a way to defeat Kakarot!

Abruptly, there was a burst of light behind him, Vegeta sensed some sort of ki attack coming right towards him. He quickly twisted around to attempt to dodge but the attack was too fast for him to even react. An ultra-fast bolt of golden energy pierced his back, went through him and exited on his chest. What did just happen? And who was that trying to kill him? Could it be that Frieza learned of his plans and sent someone to kill him? Was it Zarbon, Dodoria, or Frieza himself? Maybe Kakarot realized he was still alive and went after him. Those were the thoughts running on his mind as his body crashed into the earth. He flinched in pain and coughed out blood, lots of it. Whoever shot him was able to pierce his lungs and he was beginning to find it hard to breathe.

"_Wow, I thought I targeted his heart but it seems I missed. What a lucky one. Oh well, at least I was able to weaken him that much."_

Vegeta froze in shock hearing those words. That voice. He knew that voice all too well. He has been hearing that voice all his life. But how? It's impossible!

"Fucking coward, show yourself!" Vegeta seethed as he picked himself up from the dirt to retaliate. He felt the person's presence land quietly behind him. Vegeta quickly turned around and what he saw made him freeze in complete terror. His eyes, huge and terrified stared at the dark figure that stood before him.

That man with bloodshot eyes that was glowing crimson was raising an axe behind him, determined to kill him with it.

It seemed impossible for Vegeta, the proud prince of the powerful alien Saiyan warrior race, to be killed due to having an axe chop his neck. But that man, his killer, was powerful and ruthless enough, possibly even more than Frieza, to do it.

Vegeta tried to block the man's hand as the killer mercilessly swung the axe's blade towards him but the blade went through his forearm, chopping it off cleanly before it ruthlessly smashed to his neck. "STOP!" he let out a bloody, fearful squeak, before the ground he stood upon was splattered with his own Saiyan Blood.

Vegeta was still as tough as he could be. Even with the hole in his chest and the huge chop on his neck that were draining his blood, he was still alive and kicking. He desperately tried to escape by crawling away from the killer but the man sauntered forward with the intent to murder him. He decided that maybe transforming to the Oozaru form would likely make him win or survive. After all, even without the full moon he was able to create an artificial moon in order for him to transform. He tried to focus his ki into creating the Power Ball with his good and remaining hand, but the killer seemed to be familiar with what he was trying to do. The killer then harshly grabbed his tail and chopped it with the axe, The Saiyan Prince let out a painful scream.

How the killer knows of this, Vegeta will never have a chance to imagine. He dreadfully attempted to fire a ki blast towards the dark man with all his remaining power but the man simply deflected his attack like it was nothing.

The man cruelly grabbed him by his armor and told him in a chilling tone, _"You should be grateful that I'm the one to finish you, Vegeta. But before that, let me show you something so at least you can die proud of yourself in the otherworld."_

A golden light flashed on the man as he transformed. The light enshrouding his figure also made his cruel face clear to Vegeta.

_This is ridiculously impossible._ The man before him is the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Transfixed by the sight, Vegeta was completely awed at the magnificent transformation his killer just performed before him and he didn't even see the man's attack coming. The killer grabbed his head by the hair with brutal force and with a loud snapping sound, his head came rolling into the ground while the rest of his body slumped into the pool of his Saiyan Blood.

Vegeta's cold, dead eyes were gazing at the stars in that dark, night sky. The killer peered at the corpse of his victim with an emotionless stare of his crimson eyes. He then raised his head to look up into the stars, exactly where Vegeta was gazing too,

The killer then let out a dark, mirthless chuckle. _"I am back for you, my dear little Bulma."_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_ Hello, everyone! Whether you're a new reader or one of the followers/readers of this story, I thank you very much for staying with me. I would like to credit the following anime/manga/fanfics that has inspired me to write this story._

_This story is highly influenced by The Future Diary (Mirai Nikki) Japanese Manga and Anime series by Sakae Esuno and the video game, Dragon Ball Xenoverse by Bandai Namco Games. Also, this fanfic was inspired by other Vegeta fanfic writers namely npberryhill for the Bringer of Death, niteryde for the Point of No Return, SaiyanPrince541 for The Light to my Darkness, Lady Rhapsody for Beauty and Terror. Thank you very much for inspiring me._

* * *

**Author's Playlist:**

The following songs and music from anime and game soundtracks also served as inspiration in writing for this story. I will begin posting the title and artist and which media it came from (anime/game). Note that these only served as playlist and not original soundtracks of the story. The author does NOT own and disclaims ownership to the following songs and music.

1.**The Creator** (vocals by: Yousei Teikoku, Album: Kuusou Mesorogiwi, Mirai Nikki OST) - the main theme song of this story

_"The scent of the war-torn world is strong_  
_I closed my eyes and I recalled of a fantasy I'm dreaming of;_  
_To be able to freely manipulate the rules of space and time_  
_To risk life and death for the survival of the future_

_If you desire life then realize that death is the salvation_  
_Offer your prayers to the gods and the gods shall answer in a prayer_

_The terrible days are only an illusion_  
_Hold out your hands for a mutual merit*_  
_Plunder the throne of gods at the end of this twisted world_  
_It's already exceed the time to be summoning out a miracle_

_Go on and worship the heaven-sent child as the answer for the foolish corruption_  
_History of the world's creation is a fine nectar of destruction_  
_We desire the ancestral tree with many scapegoats like a carnival**_

_If you wish for death tomorrow, then death is the training for life_  
_The prayers shall reach the gods, and those prayers shall be matched_

_I'll overthrow the termination of the world as our mutual plan was read to_  
_We'll plunder the throne of the gods, eliminate them and the scapegoats to the very last one of them_  
_Awaken the miracle as it flows right to your hands_

_"The gods created the heaven and earth and held that as their greatest title - the creator_  
_Far in the distant past, men had dreamed to be as such_  
_Peeking through the night's sky decorated with the stars;_  
_The myths of such fantasy were only a distant promise to themselves_  
_They can only keep on believing the dreams..."_

2\. **Kokoro Sanctuary **(vocals by: Yousei Teikoku, Album: Kyouki Chinden, Mirai Nikki OST)

3\. **DEAD END** (vocals by Faylan, Album: DEAD END) - the inspiration song for this story.

4**. Calendula Requiem** (vocals by : Kanon x Kanon, Shiki OST)

5\. **Waga Routashi Aku no Hana** (_My Beautifully Elegant Flower of Evil_, vocals by: ALI PROJECT, Code Geass OST)

6\. **Hades, The Rise** (vocals by: Yousei Teikoku)

7\. **Hades, the End** (vocals by: Yousei Teikoku)

8\. **Hide and Seek** (vocals by: SeeU (korean) and Nightcore (English)


	2. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A _**Tsundere**_ is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a _**warm and caring**_ side _**over time**_. The yandere personality is the **exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A_**Yandere**_ is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or**deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Notes:** I have created the playlist for this story. Mostly were Japanese songs and Background music from random anime and games. I will list them by the end of this chapter. Thank you for the awesome reviews of elianni, koare-san, Iron throne, Spellweaver10, Kakashi's hoe and isa. If anyone noticed, I left a few hints as to who Vegeta's killer was in the prologue. More information about that event in prologue will be revealed in the future chapters so just hang in there! :) Also some events, only SOME events in this story will be based on Mirai Nikki. Most events will be based on Dragon Ball Z, and some games of the franchise.

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

* * *

**[Age 762, November 3]**

It was on the news on television where she first saw him. It has been a year since the warning about aliens trying to purge the Earth of all life was given to them. And now that the terrifying aliens have arrived on Earth, all that Bulma Briefs could do was to wait for Son Goku's return and pray that he wins this battle against these ruthless Saiyans.

She was mesmerized by the sight of the Saiyan with the flaming hair on the television screen. In comparison to Raditz and the bald Saiyan standing next to him, this man was petite, probably even shorter than her but he was definitely good-looking. However, he frightened her to the core. Not just because he was threatening to kill everyone on Earth but because his looks alone sent chills of fear across her spine. His cold, narrowed and slanted dark eyes tell her that he was ruthless. He could have killed hundreds of trillions of lives before in cold blood.

When the battle that determined the fate of the Earth until Goku's arrival began, Bulma watched anxiously as the flaming haired man remained on the sides while his men do all his dirty jobs. It was not until she found that her friends were dying one by one that she realized that the aliens were too much for her friends. First to die was her beloved boyfriend, Yamcha. It upset her so much seeing him lay on the small crater created by the explosion caused by those green disgusting creatures and without life. She and Yamcha were in an on and off relationship for almost fifteen years. He could have been a playboy but she loved him dearly. That was why she was completely devastated and cried her heart out in grief when he died on screen.

Chaotsu and Tien Shin Han were the next to die. It seemed that the huge Saiyan clearly had the overwhelming advantage against the combined forces of the Z fighters. Later, the battle was called in a break. The Saiyans were most likely waiting for Goku's arrival. The live television broadcast of the battle was disconnected after the huge Saiyan blew up the network's cameras and satellites (and probably killed the news crew). She and her friends who were worriedly watching the fight abruptly didn't have any news from the battle. Fortunately, an old fortune teller named _'Uranai Baba'_, the sister of Muten Roshi, arrived by the Kame House to provide them an insight of the ongoing battle through her magical crystal ball. Goku has finally arrived and was on a fierce battle against the short, flaming haired Saiyan. The huge bald Saiyan was nowhere to be seen; perhaps Goku has beaten him earlier. _"Thank goodness,"_ she thought in relief.

Somehow, the clash of the two Saiyans' battle was disrupting the fortune teller's gift to observe the battle and they were once again disconnected.

Later on, an impatient Bulma decided to come to the battlefield along with her friends. Despite the danger she was about to put herself in to, she knows she couldn't let Goku lose or they will all be done for. The enemy looked too much for even Goku could handle. So she took her jet to fly towards the Gizard Wasteland, where Goku and the Saiyan were fighting.

When they were finally close to the site, the master martial artist, Muten Roshi then cried out, "Goku's been defeated! There are also three other weak ki signals and a very powerful and evil one. It seems the enemy has won!"

"What?!" screamed by almost everyone in the jet, couldn't believe what the old man just announced. Goku was defeated? That's impossible!

"Gohan-chan?! What about my Gohan-chaaaaan?!" Chichi suddenly cut in, screaming as she unceremoniously grabbed Roshi by his collar. She was practically yelling at his face.

Terrified of the raven haired woman's ire, Roshi answered as quickly as he could, "I-I-I don't know! But I can say at least they're all still alive!"

"Let's go there to at least try and stop the Saiyan from killing them!" Bulma announced bravely.

When they arrived on the battle's exact location, Bulma realized that the amount of destruction the battle has caused was tremendous. Several rock formations and mountains were knocked off the ground and were reduced to chunks of rocks and debris. Pillars of smoke dust rose on random places. Looking around cautiously, she found Goku, Krilin, Gohan and Yajirobe's bodies, completely out cold on the ground and set her jet down close to them. The Saiyan was nowhere around and she thought that was good. When she opened the jet plane's exit door, Chichi was the first to sprint out with the seemingly impossible speed for a human, leaping away, ignoring her husband and went straight to her son with over exaggerated fret. Bulma and the others go to Goku and Krilin. Korin, a talking white mage cat holding a long wooden cane, claimed that all four of them were still breathing and just unconscious, much to everyone's relief. They decided to bring them to the nearest hospital possible.

As she watched her friends carry the four unconscious warriors inside her jet, Bulma wondered where the Saiyan went to. He most likely went somewhere and started to kill the humans. But considering her friends not worried by any dangerous attack somewhere on Earth, maybe he just went on some place to rest. The Saiyan probably took damage too.

When the blue haired woman was about to go inside her jet, a cold voice abruptly came from behind her.

"Hello there."

She quickly turned around, taken aback and found him staring right into her with a delightful yet creepy smile creeping over his face.

"… It has been a long time, my dear little Bulma."

He was certainly handsome, but his evilness crept over his entire presence, just like a devil incarnate. His hair all stood straight up on his head in a flame shape. His wide forehead revealed a receding hairline and widow's peak. His narrowed and slanted eyes under those thick brows were the darkest pair she has ever seen. He stood before her, his muscular arms across his chest. He was clad in battle worn blue jumpsuit, white and gold armor, and pair of white gloves and boots. Her fear of him on her first sight of him from the television screen earlier was nothing in comparison to the fear she was feeling when she finally met him in person. His presence alone crept her out, sending chills of fear across her spine. How he knew her name was beyond strange. She let out a scream of fear as she quickly sprinted towards her jet and found out that she cannot open the door. Her friends inside found her and what made her so frightened and were also terrified for their lives. Bulma screamed for help, while her friends inside tried to pry open the jet's door but they could not, as if the door was transfixed and will never open.

The Saiyan watched as she and her friends panicked with the clear amusement of a sadist. He was using his telekinetic powers for them to unable to pry open the door. He let out a cold, dark chuckle as he mused out loud, "I wonder what happens if I blast that stupid vehicle with this?" he raised his right index finger and pointed it towards the jet. A purple spark of ki began to form on his fingertips.

Bulma saw what he was about to do and panicked, "What? No, stop that, please! Don't kill us, please!" she pleaded, raising her hands and waving them at him as if to surrender.

The Saiyan raised an eyebrow at her and decided not to blow the jet up along with the people inside. He dissipated his ki and put his finger down as he beamed a smile at her. Bulma was flabbergasted he did what she asked of him willingly.

The Saiyan crossed his arms across his chest plate. "My, my, I wonder how they were able to get out now," His eyes were lit with amusement.

Finally, Roshi got a plan. He told Bulma to draw back and blasted the door with a _Kamehameha_ blast. The door flew off of its hinges, but obviously the jet would no longer be of any use. At least, everyone on the jet was finally free and safe. Only the Saiyan was not amused with what occurred and he just let out an uninterested sigh. Bulma hastily took her capsule case and summoned a plane from her Hoi Poi capsules. She and her friends went inside the plane as the Saiyan just watched on. When the door was closing, a gloved hand unexpectedly shot out of nowhere to prevent the door from shutting. Almost everyone within the jet became terrified.

"Wait," the Saiyan said as he peeked on the door with that sinister smirk of his. "Let me come with you, too."

"Eh?!" Everyone gaped in absolute disbelief.

"And what makes you think we would let someone like you to come with us! You killed our friends, almost killed the others, tried to kill the people of Earth and tried to destroy our planet?!" Bulma barked back at him.

"I didn't," the Saiyan told her in a defensive manner, "Kakarot, his brat, baldy and the pig were still alive, see? I didn't kill them."

"Who knows you would do that now?!" Bulma snapped back.

The Saiyan pouted and was clearly upset by her doubts. "I won't. I'll never do it. I promise you, Bulma."

"Do you expect I could just trust an enemy like you? And just how did you know my name?" Bulma demanded at him, her blue eyes gazed over him with doubt.

His lips pulled back to give her a crooked, wry smile. "Trust me, I know everything about you, Bulma," He answered smugly.

Bulma shrugged, completely freaked out. No way! "H-how come? Y-you're a Saiyan from another planet, right?"

"Of course. Just like Raditz and Kakarot, yes."

"How come you know of me? A-are you actually stalking me while you were not on Earth?"

He raised a brow, his eyes playful, "Probably?"

Bulma shrugged again in fear. An alien stalker?! This son of a bitch was stalking at her?!

"So, can I come in?" He asked once again.

She just stared at him with a freaked out look, unsure whether she should abide by the Saiyan's wishes or not. After a few seconds of thinking over it, she opened the door for him. Her friends panicked.

"Bulma, you're not serious to let him in?!" Oolong screamed.

"If I don't then he might kill us all anyway if we leave him."

The Saiyan came inside and gave her a rather amused smile. "Thanks," he told her. Bulma swallowed fearfully, clearly she was still afraid of the man's maleficent presence near her. Then her fear climbed higher levels when he unceremoniously sat on the seat next to the driver's seat, still smiling at her.

"I can sit here, right?" that was not meant to be a question, the Saiyan didn't wait for any answer from her and just sat in there without any permission.

Bulma's hands were cold and tensed on the plane controls. The Saiyan saw that and looked around to find that the rest of the Earthlings were trying their best to stay out of his way as best as they possibly could, almost comically trying to glue themselves on the far wall away from him as possible.

He let out a sigh and then he told them, "Hey now, just relax. I didn't come here to kill you or anything."

"You expect us to believe that?!" Chichi screamed back, protectively hugging Gohan tighter on her arms.

The Saiyan flinched at her voice before rolled his eyes. "I would have started killing all of you earlier if I wanted to, but I didn't, did I?"

"But aren't you here to purge all life on Earth? Raditz said that you would!" The short shape shifting pig named Oolong asked.

The alien shrugged his shoulders, "Probably, yes," he answered, causing the others to squeak in terror. "But I changed my mind. There is something much more important than that. I was looking for… something…"

"The… The Dragon Balls?" Puar asked, fear evident on the blue rabbit's voice.

The Saiyan pressed his lips on a tight line, looking away. "The Dragon Balls are useless. Nappa killed Piccolo so those things aren't any use to me anymore."

With that revelation, Bulma's head quickly turned to the Saiyan with huge, disbelieving eyes. Piccolo was killed? The Dragon Balls are now useless? How the Saiyan knew that Piccolo has something to do with the existence of those magical balls she didn't know, but the pain of realizing that she won't be able to bring back Yamcha hit her feelings hard and she began to wail loudly. The Saiyan flinched at her crying voice.

"Hey, stop your wailing. It would be much better if those weaklings were dead after all." The Saiyan told her without any sign of sympathy.

"Stop talking like that, you monster. Waaaaaah! You killed my Yamcha, and now – eeep!"

Bulma was cut off with a shriek when the Saiyan abruptly grabbed her arm and glared at her real deadly in the eyes. His hand on her was painfully gripping her arm like steel. Tears were still streaming on her wide, fearful eyes. The Saiyan was visibly angry, the cold dark eyes burning with fury. She didn't know what made him suddenly so mad but she was certain that she was going to be killed. Just as she thought, this Saiyan isn't someone to simply trust to. And she was a fool to let him in.

"Don't you ever dare mention that weakling's name anywhere near me," he growled warningly at her. Then he leaned towards her to put his lips near her left ear. Bulma shuddered in terror. She could feel his warm breath in her ear, sending goose bumps all throughout her body. "You only belong to me, and no one else," he whispered, causing her to squeak out of fear.

What? What is this creep talking about? She only just met him and he wanted her to be his already? Is he crazy?

The Saiyan chuckled darkly as he pulled away and returned to his seat. His cold angry features melted into the sweet smile he had earlier.

"Oh well, I'm here to help you bring them all back anyways." He said. "I'll give you the details later, why don't we take Kakarot and the others to the hospital first? I can drive if you cannot do it, Bulma"

Bulma snapped out of her fear and swallowed, "No, no. I can do it."

Bulma drove her plane towards the Sun Wukong Hospital on the West City. Goku, Gohan, Krilin and Yajirobe were soon taken care of by the doctors and nurses where she and her friends brought them. The Saiyan remained waiting on the plane, but his senses were all focused on a certain energy he would never ever let go.

When Bulma returned to the plane alone, she asked the Saiyan how he plans to help them get Yamcha and her dead friends back to life. The Saiyan answered so casually at her,

"Piccolo is actually a member of an alien race called the Namekians who lived on Planet Namek. From what I heard, Namekians are very well talented in using magic or creating magical items so there's no doubt that those Namekians on Planet Namek also have their own Dragon Balls. We are going in there to gather the Dragon Balls and wish Piccolo back to life so the Dragon Balls on earth will also be revived. But be warned, Frieza, the universe's most feared tyrant is also on Planet Namek. I will be coming with you just so I can protect you from him and his men, and then I can defeat him with my own hands this time. So you don't have to fear anything, I will be protecting you no matter what." Then he let out a sweet smile at her.

She looked at the Saiyan with doubt and fear, silently wondering why he was actually helping them with this. And how did he know about the Dragon Balls?

Bulma asked him, uncertainty in her voice. "W-why are you doing this?"

The Saiyan shrugged, "Nothing, I guess. I just want to be with you to know you better, Bulma."

Bulma's teeth chattered. Just what kind of creepy stalking person is this man? Why did he know her name?

The Saiyan was still staring at her. It was obvious to him how freaked out she was after all considering her facial expressions, her body reacrions and the smell of fear radiating off of her. "Maybe you are wondering how I know of you." He finally said after a few tensed seconds passed between them.

Did he just read her mind or something?

"Do you remember the scouter Raditz had that you actually took? That thing can measure power levels and find ki sources. That thing also served as a communicator."

What? A communicator? How come she didn't know that?

"Yes, I heard every word you said every time you turn the scouter on, and hearing the vain praises you comment on yourself has piqued my interest while I was travelling to Earth, that's why I know of you." He revealed. "Oh, by the way, I forgot to formally introduce myself. My name is Vegeta, I am the prince of all Saiyans and the Planet Vegeta, the most powerful and ruthless warrior in the entire universe. And Bulma Briefs, I am here to be your boyfriend whether you like it or not."

Bulma's mouth went agape. And her eyes widened in complete disbelief. He's crazy! What a total creep! Who would want a monster like him as a boyfriend? And why did he choose her out of all people?!

He was staring at her with that ridiculously amused smile of his. How does he think he can have her just like that?

Bulma swallowed as she stood up and backed away from him, Vegeta's eyes never leaving her. She was shaking her head fearfully. "N-no, I can't." she told him stammering. "I - I have a boyfriend, for goodness sake!"

"Well, he's dead now so I guess I can have you now," Vegeta stated as a matter of fact.

"No!" Bulma screamed.

"Why?" Vegeta was visibly hurt. "Ain't I good enough for you?"

"N-no, y-y-you're just… just…"

"Just what?"

"You're creepy…!"

"Not the first time I heard of it. After all I was feared by the entire universe since I can destroy an entire world if I wanted to."

"At least you know the reason why! Wait, what? You can destroy an entire world?"

"Yes, I can, and I did it countless of times before I came in here."

"You're impossible!"

"But I like you so much, you don't have to fear me, Bulma. I'm not going to kill you like the rest."

**"That** doesn't change anything! Why me? Of all people, why choose me?"

"Why? Because we are meant to be together, that's our destiny." Vegeta said, smiling at the thought of the future.

"No way!"

Vegeta just shrugged. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Of course not!"

"Heh!" Vegeta snorted. He was looking at her in amusement. Bulma shuddered at the way he was peering at her as if he was going to jump over her anytime soon. "Listen to me, we are really meant for each other. No matter what will happen I will make you fall in love with me someday."

"If that is destiny then I will do anything to prevent that from happening, you crazy bastard!" Bulma growled at him bitterly.

"Okaaaay…. Then you're welcome to try it anytime!" Vegeta's innocent eyes and so as his sweet childish voice abruptly turned cold and devoid of emotion, "But I'll have you know that I will not let anyone ruin that destiny, not even death, and not even you."

Bulma saw the cold, unrepentant look of a ruthless killer in his dark eyes and it made her quiver in fear from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** _Creepy Vegeta! If you were Bulma? What are you gonna do? Tell me on your comments! ㈴2_


	3. Chapter 2: A Creepy Alien Stalker

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A _**Tsundere**_ is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a _**warm and caring**_ side _**over time**_. The yandere personality is the **exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A _**Yandere**_ is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Notes:** On to the second chapter… I find this chapter both creepy and hilarious at the same time. Thanks for the reviews, follows and subscriptions!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Creepy Boyfriend**

* * *

**[Age 762, November 3, 21:45, Outside Sun Wukong Hospital]**

"Aren't you supposed to kill the Earthlings and destroy this planet?"

A beautiful and tall lady with short white hair and pale blue skin turned her head to glance at the flaming haired prince standing opposite of her. Vegeta has his back on her as he watched at the hospital building where Bulma just came in. She could see his joyful, childish grin through the reflection on the glass window. His usually cold eyes were amused and happy, like a child who just got the present he wanted for so long.

"No, not yet, not this time. I don't intend on doing that anytime soon. I'm just happy to be with her. Heh!" he replied.

The lady emitted a long sigh and turned her head away to look straight ahead, watching at the lights of the city.

"You like her that much, huh?" she believed.

Vegeta abruptly turned to her, completely irate. "Of course, she's belongs to me and only me!"

The lady turned again towards him and crossed her slender arms across her well-shaped chest as she leaned her back on the window, a smile on her purple lips. "You've gone too far. Aren't you worried that you might scare her with the way you acted? She might not belong to you if you continue on acting like that around her. We ladies are easily freaked out by people who act like a stalker. She might hate you for this and would try to avoid you by going to someone else. She might not belong to you because of what you're doing."

Vegeta pulled his lips from his bared teeth and growled like a bloodthirsty beast towards the lady. "She will never try anything like that, Towa. I won't let her be with anyone else but me. For anyone who shall be with her will feel my bloody wrath!"

The lady called Towa just stared at how livid the Saiyan Prince was. She knew he wasn't joking when he said that. Oh, since when did the great Prince Vegeta make a stupid joke anyway?

"But what if she runs away from you? What are you going to do?"

"She won't be able to run from me. I could sense her on everywhere she goes, on everything she does, she won't be able to escape from me."

Vegeta let out an evil smirk and chuckled darkly. "Try me."

* * *

**[Age 762, November 3, 21:45, Inside Sun Wukong Hospital]**

Bulma visited Goku, Gohan and Krilin in their hospital room with a rather troubled look. She still couldn't believe what Vegeta told her earlier. An alien stalker from outer space demanding to be her boyfriend in exchange of helping her bring her dead friends back to life. He really makes her spine chill with terror.

"Hi Bulma," Goku chimed in. He was bandaged all over his body and was lying on some special bed with technology. He must have been paralyzed by Vegeta during their battle and the damage done was terrible. Krilin had a sling on his arm and his bald head was bandaged as well. Gohan was on a normal hospital bed next to his father and Chichi was tending to him.

"Hello Son-kun," Bulma mumbled, faking a smile.

"What's the matter? Did Vegeta do something to you?" Goku asked anxiously. Maybe their friends had told Goku that the Saiyan was with them and that she went to see him. Bulma forced a smile and decided not to let Goku know how scared she was of the other Saiyan's creepy stalking nature.

"No, Son-kun. Actually, he's trying to help us revive our friends back. He just told me about Piccolo's home planet where we can look for some other set of Dragon Balls,"

"Oh, by the way, where is he?" Goku asked in concern, looking around curiously.

"In the plane, outside," Bulma replied.

"At least he's not killing people and that was good." Goku smiled in relief. Then his expression changed into one with awe. "Man! That guy's powerful! Not even my strongest Kaioken had worked on him! Even our joined forces aren't of any use against him. At least I was able to convince him not to destroy Earth. I wish I can fight with him again some time." He exclaimed with such excitement.

"So you were able to change his mind?" Bulma asked him.

"Nope, he said he was on Earth on a different purpose. He didn't say anything about it though. So what did he tell you?"

"He told me that we have to do some space travel towards this planet called Namek. He said that this is Piccolo's homeland and the Namekians are experts on magic. He thinks that we might be able to find another set of Dragon Balls in there," She took something on her pocket. It was a small contraption that looked like a calculator. "Vegeta gave me this. He said it's a remote for his and Nappa's spaceships. He's given me permission to use them to create a fast and big spaceship…"

* * *

Few minutes earlier…

_"We can go to Namek as soon as you are ready. We can use the spaceships Nappa and I used to travel towards there," Vegeta told her._

_"No way!" Bulma yelled back at him in refusal. "I will NOT go in there along with you ALONE!"_

_"But there are only two space ships. Unless you and I ride together on one and have both Gohan and Krilin ride the other. But I'll have you know the Attack Ball is too cramped for two people of our size."_

_"I will NOT ride one along with YOU! NEVER!"_

_Vegeta flinched and was visibly hurt. Bulma shut up and tried to calm down. He was trying to help them, but why would he go through this just so he can have her as a girlfriend? Vegeta heaved a sigh and said, "Fine." He took something from under his chest plate and handed it to her. It was white and flat, with several red shiny buttons on it and a small LCD screen. It looked like a pocket calculator. _

_"Here, take this. This is a remote used to control the Attack Balls' computer chip. I'm giving you the permission to use the space ships Nappa and I used to create a spaceship suitable to your taste and can at least hold the four of us for days. You're a genius, I know you will be able to learn how that will work."_

_Bulma took the remote from him reluctantly. "Thanks."_

_Vegeta gave her a warm smile in return._

* * *

"Don't you find it strange? Why is he helping us anyway?" Chichi suspected anxiously. "I suspect foul play in here."

"Let's not think of that for now. The important thing is that we know how we are going to bring our friends back." Bulma answered.

"Yeah, but I can't help it. That Vegeta sure looks suspicious in any way."

_Silence…_

Yeah, he was suspicious, indeed. Why the hell would someone like him help them anyways?

Bulma broke out the silence, "Well, yeah. But let's not judge him immediately. Hehehe," she forced a laughed. "I'll be going home now. I need to find out how this thing works. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Bulma went out of the room after she said goodbye to her friends. While she walked in the hallway, she considered Vegeta's words earlier: _"I am here to be your boyfriend whether you like it or not." _

She gritted her teeth in annoyance as she stopped on her tracks. Chichi was right. It is suspicious for someone, who they considered an enemy, the very enemy who killed their friends, who tried to destroy the humanity and the Earth today, to help them. Yeah, he did mention to Bulma he only desires nothing but her. But why? What does he want from her? Why would he yearn for her as his girlfriend?

Bulma was upset at that. She was in a long time relationship with someone else! Maybe Yamcha was not faithful to her; he may have tried to two-time her. But she was not like him! She will be a loyal girlfriend to him no matter what!

At least that was what she thought.

Bulma had her relationship with Yamcha for almost fifteen years. It was an on and off bond due to him being a playboy, Bulma might have broke up with him several times but they somehow pulled it off and came back together. However, Yamcha's playboy nature hasn't changed no matter how many times this happened, as if he was not learning any lesson from their on and off relationship.

And then Vegeta came to the picture.

Bulma shook her head. No! She will not consider it. Never! The way he acts freaked her out!

As she walked in the ground floor, she found a fire exit door on the opposite side of the hospital entrance where she left her jet, where Vegeta was waiting. She decided that going the other way and not letting Vegeta knowthat she was going home without permission would be a good way to run away from him.

She looked around to check if Vegeta was anywhere near and found that he wasn't so she ran towards the fire exit door and came out of it. Stumbling as if trying her best to escape something, Bulma ran away from the hospital as fast as she could.

"Told you," Towa told her companion as she turned towards Vegeta who was still watching at the hospital building.

The Saiyan prince just smiled and let out an amused chuckle. He just shook his head in amazement.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 3 22:00, West City Capitol Streets]**

Bulma forced her legs to run as fast she could. She turned three blocks left, rounded the corner and went to the street on the right. She suddenly stopped when she saw a familiar figure waiting at the corner. That flame-shaped hair and armor was familiar and it made her heart stop for a bit out of terror. Bulma quickly snapped and turned around, she heard Vegeta called out, "Hey, wait!"

She went out of the street and dashed to her right where he blocked her way again, "Where are you going?" he asked curiouosly. What? How did he appear before her so quickly? Oh yeah, even Goku had speed similar to this.

"Home!" she bellowed at him as she turned around and ran away from him. He blocked her again. She glared at him angrily and found her just staring at her. "Let me come with you."

"NO!" she yelled.

"Why?"

She ignored the question, and darted away from him. Desperate to escape the freaky Saiyan she scurried away as fast as she could.

When she finally reached the road she realized that Vegeta was not following her anymore. She took a Hoi Poi Capsule in her pocket to release a motorbike. She used that to go back home.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 3, 22:15, West City, Capsule Corporation]**

When Bulma reached a huge, yellow dome like building at the middle of the city, which was the Capsule Corporation, she was relieved that Vegeta had stopped following her. She entered her home and heard her parents laughing joyously on the living room. She thought they could be watching some comedy film. She decided to let her parents see her before she go to her lab to check on the remote.

Once she entered the living room, she was shocked to find Vegeta talking so casually to her parents! What the heck is he doing in here?! How did he know where she lives?!

"Ara… Bulma-chan, you're home!" her mother, the blonde-haired Mrs. Briefs exclaimed in her high-pitched, sing-sang voice. Mrs. Briefs approached her lovingly and dragged her towards where her father, Dr. Briefs and Vegeta were sitting. Vegeta saw her and turned to her to give her a warm smile. She shrugged in disgust and terror. "Come here, dear. Why didn't you tell us you have such a good looking boyfriend like Vegeta-chan?" her mother said. Bulma glared at her mother.

"He's NOT-" she attempted to say but her happy mother immediately cut her off.

"Oh come on, don't be shy." Her mother told her. "My, such a lucky girl you are to have a handsome boyfriend such as him." Mrs. Briefs was practically squealing over the alien.

"MOM!" Bulma hollered back.

"So…" Vegeta turned to Dr. Briefs, that sweet smile never leaving his face. Doctor Briefs was an old scientist with purple hair and a big mustache."Papa, mama, I ask for your blessing in our relationship."

"Of course, we give you our blessing!" Mrs. Briefs announced. She turned to her husband who was watching at Vegeta with aclear amusement of a father. "Right, dear?" she asked for her husband's second emotion with her.

"Of course!" agreed the old scientist.

Vegeta's smile widened like that of a child who got what he wants for his birthday.

"Cool! Thanks a lot, Mama! Papa!" he exclaimed.

"No problem. Just take good care of her." Dr. Briefs said.

"I will! I promise!"

"MOM! DAD!" Bulma hollered in desperation.

"Also, another thing, since I came to Earth I didn't have anywhere else to go. I ask of you for a place to stay and sleep in, if only that's alright with you." Vegeta asked, this time he was blushing.

'Sure. You can stay in here for as long as you'd like." Dr. Briefs said.

"We have lots of food in here so there will be no problem. You can also sleep with Bulma in her room if you want since you two are in a relationship." Mrs. Briefs told him.

"Really?!" Vegeta chimed in.

Bulma's parents nodded in agreement. Bulma screamed a desperate "NOOOO!" as her life made a complete change starting tonight.

Just like that, they just gave her to that freaky, stalking, murderous Saiyan just like that? Do they even care?!

Vegeta turned to her and gave her another warm, loving smile.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 3 23:30 Capsule Corporation, Bulma's room]**

Later that evening, Bulma was finally lying on her bed after that long tiring day. She felt sleepy but she couldn't sleep because of the events that happened that day. Other than that, she felt uncomfortable that Vegeta was in her room, and sleeping.

Earlier, her mother prepared a futon for Vegeta to sleep in.

_"Why is he sleeping in my room?!" Bulma demanded her mother. There were lots of guestrooms in the entire Capsule Corporation compound after all._

_"Don't be shy, Bulma-chan. Vegeta-chan's your boyfriend after all. It's only natural for the both of you to sleep together."_

_"He's NOT-"_

_"He's handsome, and he does look strong. If only I was younger I would be head-over-heels on him!"_

_"You already have dad!"_

_"Of course, dear. That's why you're lucky to have him as a boyfriend."_

"Lucky, huh? More like bad luck to me,"_ Bulma thought._

_When Vegeta entered Bulma's room, wearing a blue tank top that was like a second skin due to it for being too fit on him and a pair of sweatpants, Bulma and Mrs. Briefs gaped at how good looking his body is. He was lean and muscular; his body was perfectly sculpted, like that of a Greek god. A perfect body of a man._

_Mrs. Briefs told them, "Enjoy the night, you two. It's very uncommon to have parents as considerate as me and your father. Just don't make the screaming too loud, okay?"_

_"SHUT UP!" Bulma yelled as she threw a pillow towards her. Mrs. Briefs quickly closed the door to avoid getting hit._

Bulma let out a quiet scream of annoyance.

"Hey, Bulma, are you awake?" she heard Vegeta asked.

_Just pretend you didn't hear anything,_ Bulma thought to herself as she ignored the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta snorted, "Stop ignoring me. Just so you know, I can tell whatever you do or feel, so don't you dare ignore me. I know you're awake."

"Whatever," Bulma growled.

After a few seconds of silence, Vegeta asked, "So, can I jump over you?"

Bulma jolted up and screamed at him, "NO!"

Vegeta blinked at her, "Why?"

"Because… I want my future husband to be my first." Bulma replied.

"I'm your future husband, Bulma." Vegeta informed her.

She barked, "What makes you so sure about that?!"

Vegeta bit his lip before answering, "Hmph! I just know it. It's destiny, like I told you."

Bulma rolled her blue eyes off of him, "Fuck that destiny. I'm not falling for that!"

The prince snorted, "Hmph! You still don't believe me, do you?"

"Not in a million years!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he mumbled before exclaiming out loud in a haughty voice. "I promise I will never jump over you until it was you who allow me with your own permission. With my power and strength I can force myself on you even without permission from you. But I didn't want that. I want you to offer yourself to me willingly. I will just wait. I know you will one day fall in love with me. That's our destiny. You won't be able to resist my good looks, intelligence, super elite fighting skills, royal blood, determination and aspiration even if you see me as nothing but an evil murderer of innocents and destroyer of worlds."

She just stared at him as he said that. Yes, he was evil, freaky and annoying, but those words that just came out of his mouth were just that of a man, a real man. True he can force himself on her anytime, rape her without her consent, but he just didn't.

Bulma snorted back and told him, "What nerve! Don't get so full of yourself just because you have my parents' blessings!"

Then she lied down on her bed and turned her back to him.

_"I can't believe this. Me and Vegeta, huh?"_ she thought. His smiling face as he stared at her earlier flashed on her mind and the moment when she saw his upper body shape under that fit tank top was making her blush. _"Well, it's true that he's cute if you stare at him too hard…. And he has a body of a Greek god…. And he has incredible strength and power, and he's also a prince…"_ Bulma mused on her mind. Then suddenly snapped out of it and hit herself. _"Idiot, idiot, idiot, Bulma! Don't think of Vegeta like that! He's evil! Evil!"_

"Good night, Bulma," she heard Vegeta told her.

She let out a sigh and was forced to give him a half-hearted reply, "Good night, Vegeta."

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 3:00, Capsule Corporation, Bulma's room]**

It was three in the morning and Vegeta didn't sleep. He just stood next to Bulma's bed, watching her sleep. His eyes glowing crimson against the darkness of her room as he watched at her intently like an angel of death observing his next victim.

_"It's good that Bulma's parents were nice to me. I don't need to shed any human blood tonight."_

He lustfully rolled his tongue across his lips.

_"That's… very disappointing…"_

* * *

**Author's Comment:** _Hmmm... Looks like we see Vegeta's dark side at the last part. This was a fun chapter to write._


	4. Chapter 3: First Blood

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A _**Tsundere**_ is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a _**warm and caring**_ side _**over time**_. The yandere personality is the **exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A _**Yandere**_ is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Notes:** On to the third chapter… I find this chapter both creepy and weird at the same time. There will be a killing in this chapter so be warned.

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Blood**

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 7:00, Capsule Corporation, Bulma's room]**

The morning sunlight entering from the window and the sound of chirping birds irritated Bulma. Moaning groggily, she turned around and lied on her back, raising a hand and put in over her forehead. She didn't have a good night's sleep since she had that odd dream.

In her dream, Vegeta was watching her with bright crimson eyes that glowed against the darkness of her room. The dimness made him look like a scary shadow. His gaze was intent, hard, as if he was looking at her like she was something to eat. She just stared at him in fear, frozen under his dark, cold gaze, and then she found his lips pursed into a tight line, as if he was trying to control himself from something he wanted to do. They just gazed at each other for a while until he slowly hovered towards her.

_"You are only mine," _he told her in a voice that sounded like a high pitched chorale and it made him sound quite demonic. It was so chilling that even after hours of trying to go back to sleep, Bulma didn't manage to. Flashes of her dead family and friends, covered in their own blood and gore also flashed on that nightmare.

That dream was vivid, as if it was reality. When she woke up she found Vegeta not in her room anymore and it freaked her out at first, making her turn her head around towards the window where he hovered in her dream. Her heart pounding with fear, expecting to see him standing them enshrouded with the blackness. She didn't find him there though and she forced her panicking heart to calm. She thought she was just being paranoid.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 8:00, Capsule Corporation]**

When she came down to the kitchen for morning breakfast, she found her mother preparing morning food and Vegeta was there helping her. Her mother was teaching the Saiyan how to properly cook bacon and egg and Vegeta was cheerfully listening and watching at her with determined concentration.

Bulma remembered her dream, that forbidding vision she had last night and wondered if Vegeta would truly do that to her parents, seeing that he does get quite along with her mother.

"Ara! Bulma-chan, good morning!" her mother greeted her when she saw her.

Vegeta turned towards her and smiled back at her, "Good morning, my dear little Bulma!" he said.

Bulma forced a smile, "Yeah, good morning, too."

"Bulma-chan, Vegeta-chan woke up early in the morning just to make you breakfast! Look!"

Vegeta presented her the breakfast he prepared for her. There were two toasts, two sunny side-up eggs and several bacon strips in a huge plate. "Look! I made this for you!" he exclaimed proudly as if the breakfast he made was very special. He put the plate in the table as Bulma sat down.

"Woah, thanks…" Bulma said, particularly surprised that the Saiyan was serving her breakfast. She eyed the plate and contemplated on how delicious it looked. She felt special for having a prince serve her breakfast.

She took her fork and took a bite of the egg white and suddenly froze in alarm.

Vegeta sat next to her and watched at her with gleamed interest, waiting for a complement, "So how is it?" he asked curiously.

It was the most disgusting taste of breakfast Bulma ever had in her entire life and she didn't know if telling Vegeta the truth might lead to Earth being destroyed in an instant. Either he didn't know what salt or sugar was, or the differences between the two or which of the two should be put in fried eggs, Bulma could not decide what to say. Oh well, at least he made the effort.

"I ah… I'm actually not in the mood to eat anything today. I just want to taste your great cooking and it's _deliciously_ _fine._ Huehuehue…" Out of fear, Bulma told him those words. Vegeta just stared at her, quite disappointed at her reaction.

"I ah… I'll go to the lab. I need to check the buttons of your remote. So… I'll see you later."

Bulma stood up and quickly made a dash towards her lab, leaving Vegeta and her mother in the dining room.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 13:07, Sun Wukong Hospital]**

Bulma arrived at the Sun Wukong Hospital along with Vegeta. As they passed by the hallway, she found the news on TV reporting about the Saiyan Spaceships Vegeta and Nappa used to travel to Earth. She made a quick dash towards Goku's room, leaving Vegeta in the hallway as he silently stared at the television with his intense glare.

"Hey guys! Check out what's going on TV!" she exclaimed as she opened the door to Goku's private suite.

"You scared me, Bulma! I thought you were some psychotic nurse on that moment!" the old Master Roshi joked. Bulma ignored him as she entered the room and turned on the TV. The news about the spaceships appeared on screen.

"Oh shut up! Just watch this!"

_"The scientists conclude that the spherical objects unearthed in the destroyed East City maybe vessels of extraterrestrial origin."_ The reporter on the TV was saying.

"T-That's the Saiyans' spaceship!" Krilin exclaimed. "No good. If the scientists found out – "

"That would make it more fun! Imagine the looks on their faces when I pressed these buttons on Vegeta's remote control here, hehehe."

The door opened and Vegeta entered the room. Everyone, except Goku ignored him as they were all absorbed on the news on the TV.

"Osu Vegeta!" Goku greeted with a bright friendly smile on his face. Vegeta glared at him and raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous machine Goku was on.

"Hn," Vegeta just grunted before turning to watch at the scene on TV.

"Do you think it would work?" Krilin asked Bulma.

"Krilin. Who is the genius in this room? I checked out all the controls this morning! So, just watch and we'll be able to see it live on TV!" Bulma exclaimed. Vegeta let out a smirk at the vain comment Bulma just exclaimed about herself. "A _bleep _here, and here…" she pressed two buttons, "And watch those things zoom in!"

_Booooooooommm!_

But instead of flying, the two space ships exploded. Everyone, except for the two pure blooded Saiyans, were frozen in shock.

"Oh shoot! I told myself never to touch the self-destruct button!" Bulma screamed in distress.

As if finally noticing Vegeta's presence in the room, she slowly turned around and found him glaring at her real deadly, his dark eyes gazed at her irately and unsympathetically as he found his space pod burst to pieces.

"Oh shoot, Vegeta's here." Krilin said, completely horrified.

"He was here since a few moments ago, you didn't notice?" Goku asked innocently.

The room abruptly turned cold as tension rose across the entire room at the presence of the dangerous Saiyan, who was looking angry at the fact that his spaceship was destroyed to pieces because of a certain _genius' _stupidity.

"That was your last hope, idiot..." Vegeta growled.

Instead of apologizing, Bulma yelled back at him angrily, "It was your remote control in the first place you should be the one who made your own spaceship fly!"

"You shouldn't have pressed the damn self destruct button!"

"Who the hell put that stupid button anyways?!"

"Don't look at me! I'm not the one who invented the stupid thing!"

Bulma and Vegeta began bickering until someone with a low, scary voice said, "Excuse Mister Popo."

Bulma turned around and almost had a heart attack at the sight of a black skinned, turban wearing man standing on a flying carpet outside the window. They could hear some people screaming in terror outside probably at seeing this man floating outside the window of a hospital room in the seventh floor.

"Mister Popo!" Krilin recognized him. Everyone, except him and Goku were freaked out at the sight of the black man.

"There is a spaceship," Mister Popo said. "Someone, come."

"Who the fuck is that?!" Vegeta asked no one in particular.

"That's mister Popo," Karin, the white cat holding a cane answered him.

"He lives with Kami at his godly palace and he said that he's been there even before Kami and before that, and before that, and before that, and before that…" Goku said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at him.

"A spaceship? Really?" wondered Krilin to Mister Popo.

"Mister Popo isn't sure but if someone comes then I will guide him."

"Bulma!" Krilin pointed at the blue haired girl.

"What? Me?!" Bulma screamed, freaked out.

"Well, who else could figure out an alien spaceship?" Krilin asked.

"Vegeta!" Bulma pointed at the Saiyan Prince.

"Eh?!" Vegeta mouthed.

"Who else is an alien here from outer space?!" Bulma gritted her teeth.

Vegeta eyed Mister Popo disgustedly before his expression changed back to its cold look. "Hn, fine. I'll come with you, Bulma. Don't worry."

"Eh?"

"I will not let you out of my sight that long Bulma. That's why I will come with you."

Bulma shrugged. Why would she go with these two freaky people? A murderous alien stalker and a black skinned person with shifty eyes. "No! I won't! Krilin! Come with us, too!" she freaked out.

"No way! I'm not even healed yet! Come on, you can't chicken out on us, Bulma! Do this for the sake of Yamcha!" Krilin said.

Bulma saw Vegeta's eyes narrowed angrily at the sound of her boyfriend's name and remembered the scene she saw on her dream.

"Fine," Bulma said, defeated.

Vegeta held out his hand toward her and then cupped her into his arms, which made her yelp in surprise. Everyone in the room also let out a surprised gasp at what they saw Vegeta doing to their friend. Bulma looked up to him and saw him smiling at everyone in a friendly way. She thought that smile was creepy.

"From now on, Bulma belongs to me. She's not that weakling's anymore. I am probably helping you out to revive your friends we just killed yesterday, but that in exchange for her relationship with that weakling."

Vegeta gracefully jumped into the flying carpet and stood in there in perfect balance, with Bulma clinging fearfully into his arms.

"Don't worry, I will not harm her or anyone because of her unless…." Vegeta's eyes turned darker. _"Someone dared to take her away from me, of course."_

The room was silent once again at those threatening words.

Vegeta's dark expression melted into the sweet and friendly look again. "Well then, we'll see you later!"

"Mister Popo is off!" exclaimed the black man.

Then the carpet disappeared to thin air along with its three passengers.

Everyone in Goku's room gaped at the point where Vegeta, Bulma and Mister Popo disappeared.

"Is he serious?" Krilin asked apprehensively.

"I feel bad for Yamcha when he gets back." Master Roshi mouthed.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 13:18, Yunzabit Highlands]**

Mister Popo's carpet took Vegeta and Bulma into an unknown place filled with mountain ranges. The sky that was above them was dark and cloudy. The wind that blew around them was strong and chilling, making Bulma shudder in the cold as she was wearing a white tee shirt and jeans.

"Here we are. Get off you two love birds." Mister Popo informed.

"Huh? Already? Where are we? The biggest freezer known to man?" Bulma asked as she shivered at the cold breeze.

"The Yunzabit Highlands," the black man responded.

"Yunzabit?!" Bulma hollered in incredulity, her lips trembling and voice uneven due to the temperature of this place. "B-but that was the farthest corner of the Earth!"

Mister Popo got off the flying carpet, Vegeta followed before putting Bulma down carefully into the ground. Bulma hugged her shoulders as she quivered at the chilly air. The Saiyan Prince noticed this and decided to flare his ki as he pulled Bulma towards his body to warm her with his power. Though the action made Bulma uncomfortable, she relaxed after feeling the warmth of his ki power taking away the cold sensation. Mister Popo then led the way towards the space ship he was talking about.

"Wait, you expect us to believe there is a spaceship in this place? You've got to be kidding me?!" Bulma said. "My gosh, thanks Vegeta for being considerate enough to come with me. Maybe this freak wanted to drag a luscious babe like me in here alone and do some strange things to me, you know."

Vegeta turned to her with a smile, "Oh, don't worry, Bulma. I will protect you. If that happens then I will _kill_ him for you."

Bulma abruptly turned to him, completely freaked out, especially the way he said '_kill'_ as if the mere thought of it entertained him a lot. "No! Don't do that!" she screamed at his face.

He looked at her in amusement before he let out a delighted laughter, "Come on, it's a joke. I will only do that if you wanted me to."

The blue haired woman eyed him distrustfully, "Stop saying such things like it was normal to kill people."

The prince peered at her, a cruel looking smile on his lips, "Trust me; in my world it's really _normal _to kill people."

Bulma pushed him playfully as she rolled her blue eyes off him, "Shut up!" She sneered lightheartedly with a laugh.

Popo halted as he exclaimed, "Here we are."

Bulma and Vegeta looked on in astonishment at what was before them. There was indeed a strange thing, supposedly a spaceship of Kami-sama that looked like a giant insect or something, for it has four legs that supported its entire frame. It was bluish white in color and had a huge, bubbly window on its anterior.

"Woah! What is this?!" Bulma exclaimed in wonder as she carefully approached the space ship and knocked lightly on one of its legs, curious on what the thing is made of. "Huh? This isn't made on any metal I know of… hmmm…." She observed. Then she turned around to glare apprehensively at Mister Popo. "Okay! Enough of the Mister Popo mystery theater! What exactly do you know about this?" she demanded him.

Mister Popo looked at her with his creepy round eyes as he recited, "A long, long time ago, Kami-sama told me of the story of his past for the very first and only time. He said that when he was a child his spaceship had lived in the Yunzabit Highlands then Mister Popo said that the Yunzabit is a wasteland, why would a child be there?"

"And?" Bulma's interest piqued at the story, eager to hear more.

"Kami-sama said that he didn't know anything about the spaceship, he was confused. Perhaps he lost his memories when he hit his head. Mister Popo asked him where his parents are, Kami-sama replied 'No parents, only a note reading _'We will come for you later, just wait for us.'_'.

Bulma couldn't help but be impatient. She's not really patient with suspenseful narratives. Just where is this Mister Popo going to anyway? When Bulma was about to open her mouth to say her thoughts, Vegeta abruptly snapped at the black skinned man, interrupting him, his arms crossed over his chest: "Just get to the point already! I'm getting pissed off with what you say! We clearly didn't come here for a bedtime story, fool!"

As if hearing nothing of the Saiyan Prince's demands, Mister Popo continued with his story, "Kami-sama waited for his parents for a long time in a strange house but the years stretched on and he was finding it hard to live, to find food. He waited for almost thirty years. Finally he left Yunzabit and –"

"Didn't I just order you to get to the point already?" Vegeta growled with irritation, his fingers tapping his bicep impatiently.

Popo looked at him, amazed at how impatient this Saiyan is, "Mortals sure are impatient creatures. Mister Popo will come to the point soon,"

"I swear I'll kill you if this takes longer than ten seconds…" Vegeta mumbled irritably.

"Kami-sama found out that the house isn't any other house he's ever seen and concluded what odd house it was. It looked like some sort of creature, it has four legs and there were no doors or knobs or locks on it. It only opens up with a spoken word," Mister Popo told them. "_Piccolo,"_

Something in the space ship whirred, and then a huge disc descended before them from its interior.

"Hop in!" Popo said as he climbed his way into the disc. Bulma hesitated for a moment, not sure if this is right until Vegeta took her hand and assisted her towards the disc.

"Say it again and it closes, '_Piccolo'_" Mister Popo informed. The disc ascended towards the inside of the strange looking spaceship and locked itself on the floor.

"Now tell me, is this a house or a spaceship?" Mister Popo asked.

Bulma and Vegeta looked around in wonder. The interior of the ship was vast, almost like a house. There was a enormous seat in front of the bubbly window they've seen from the outside. In front of the said seat was what it looked like a small computer screen rooted over a small rock like structure. On the monitor were odd alien letters that appeared like combined geometric figures that could possibly Namekian alphabets.

"Of course! Kami is a Namekian! Vegeta told me that!" Bulma exclaimed.

"From what I heard from rumours, Planet Namek suffered from a terrible drought a hundred years ago. It was probably the reason why this _Kami _was sent to this planet to save him but for some reason hisparents weren't able to come for him. There's no doubt, this thing is indeed a spaceship." Vegeta understood.

Bulma turned to him, her eyes filled with realization, "Yes! Yes! Indeed! That's exactly what I thought!" she agreed as she walked around within the spaceship, taking a look at the things within it. When she found the computer monitor, it made her interested, "Huh? What is this? A computer? How do we use this? The door opened so there must be power. There could be a pass code or something…" she began to explore the computer's programming already. "Hmmm… this looked like buttons but they aren't. What are they?" she questioned curiously, tinkering at the machine with her curious mind.

The prince of Saiyans walked up to her as he peered at what she was doing, "Well, the door did open with a spoken word." he said.

"Probably voice sensors? Yes! Words, just like the entrance!" Bulma beamed. She turned to the computer.

"What do we say? '_Piccolo_'?" Mister Popo asked, walking over where the two were and peering at the monitor screen.

"Nope, that's probably just for the door." Bulma believed. "Hey, do you hear me?" she told on the voice sensors. "Fly! Zoom! Lift! Blast off!"

Nothing happened.

"That can't be it. It probably needs words spoken in Namekian language." Bulma concluded.

"If it is Namekian, then Mister Popo knows Namekian!" the black man exclaimed.

Bulma and Vegeta turned to him with a glare, "Why didn't you tell us in the first place? Let's try it. Make this thing blast off to space!" Bulma said.

"Where to?" Mister Popo asked.

"Well, for starters, Let's try…. To Jupiter!"

Mister Popo approached the voice sensors and spoke something Namekian, and then the spaceship blasted off to space, and made its three passengers screaming and glued to the floor due to its overwhelming velocity. In merely five seconds, Planet Jupiter was before their eyes, seen through the bubbly window.

"That's… Ju…piter…?" Bulma couldn't believe her eyes. It was indeed the actual planet Jupiter! And they made it all the way in here in just mere seconds? She couldn't believe how fast that trip was. She couldn't help her smile as she exclaimed, "Yes! Yes! That's Jupiter, alright! Yes!" she turned to Mister Popo and took his hands as she shook them and jump around. "We did it! We did it! Yes!"

"Yes! Indeed! We did it…" Mister Popo smiled.

Their joy over at what they just discovered didn't even make them sense how dark the look on Vegeta's eyes were.

Vegeta was in the corner, with his glowing red eyes dilated with rage and teeth gritted as he tried so hard to control of himself. In his innermost thoughts he was contemplating on how it was best to kill the black man… His hands trembled into fists… _"Kill…! Kill..! Kill him! Die! Die! Die!"_

When Bulma turned to him, he was smiling back to her in his sweetest way. But when she looked away, Vegeta's dark look returned with a vengeance. "_I'll kill that fucking charcoal man once she's out of our sight!"_

Mister Popo shed tears at the thought that his master will be back to life in a few more days, maybe a month.

When they returned to Earth, Bulma shared the exciting news and adventures the three of them had with Goku and the others. She said that it will take a month before they could blast off to space since there would be a need for the ship's renovation. Bulma asked for someone to come with her. Vegeta volunteered and Bulma was _forced _to make him come with her out of her fear of him, she also invited Krilin to come, and the bald warrior was _forced _to go with her too. Gohan also volunteered to come with them but Chichi didn't allow her son to go until Gohan yelled at her because of his mother's loud mouth and stupid squabbles. Defeated, Chichi allowed Gohan to go.

Mister Popo said he won't be able to come because there will be no one to take care of Kami's palace. He offered to teach the Namekian language to those who would go, Vegeta volunteered to be the one to study the language.

And so, it was settled. Bulma, Vegeta, Krilin and Gohan will go to Planet Namek in one month.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 21:10, Sun Wukong Hospital, rooftop]**

That night, Mister Popo was teaching Vegeta the Namekian language in the hospital's rooftop. The black man was surprised at the Saiyan's ability to learn pretty fast and easy. However, given that the flaming haired Saiyan was just their enemy yesterday, he was suspicious at the prince's intentions.

And other than that… he saw what really happened… He saw that Vegeta was killed from Kami's lookout, therefore, who was this Saiyan Prince right in front of him?

"Thanks a lot, it could be very helpful," Vegeta told Mister Popo as he was finally done learning Namekian language.

"I was impressed by your fast learning ability." Mister Popo praised.

"Hmph! I am a Saiyan and a Super Elite on top of that. It is only expected of me to be a genius!" Vegeta boasted with laughter.

Mister Popo was staring intently at Vegeta, his suspicions obvious.

"What are your motives? Why are you helping Son Goku and the others?" Popo asked.

The smile faded on the Saiyan's face as he stared at Popo curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I heard you came to Earth to purge all life. Why suddenly had a change of mind?"

Vegeta glared at Mister Popo, the friendly look on his face slowly fading into a cold, dark look. "Hmmmm…." He mumbled. Even his friendly tone lowered into a dark, detached, cold and threatening tone.

Mister Popo couldn't find himself to speak. By the way Vegeta's expression has changed; it seemed that this Saiyan isn't what he seems to be. He could be friendly and sweet on the outside, but what truly lies inside is a dark, psychotic, and blood thirsty beast that no one actually knows about. Was that the true side of this Saiyan?

"I see… You _saw _what _happened,_ didn't you? My, my… I wasn't careful myself. Tch, what a nuisance you are," Vegeta said in a dark tone, his black eyes slowly glowing crimson. "I suppose I should kill you now."

Mister Popo began to back away in fear, what's with this Saiyan anyway? Is he going to kill him simply because he knows some part of the truth on what he truly is?

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 21:15, Sun Wukong Hospital, hallway]**

Bulma was about to go home when she thought of how Vegeta was doing in his attempt to learn Namekian language. So she decided to check him out on the rooftop. While walking the stairs towards the rooftop, the light suddenly went out.

Bulma froze in her place, she couldn't see through the darkness especially when she was in the middle of a flight of stairs. Thank Kami, the lights came back after a few seconds and she sighed with relief. Once she was at the rooftop's entrance door, she let out a sigh. Why would she go all the way to see how Vegeta was doing? She thought that his sweetness and friendliness towards her had someone began to grow on her, even for just a day. She remembered how he held her in his arms that day, and how he assisted her on climbing the entry disc on Kami's spaceship. She thought he wasn't so bad after all. Maybe if he wasn't such a creepy stalker she could give him a chance. Besides, he's cute and a prince, too. For a day, she forgot how evil he could be.

She turned on the knob and opened the door towards the rooftop.

What she saw quickly made her pull away her earlier thoughts.

Mister Popo is dead and headless. His corpse lied over the pool of his own blood. Bulma suddenly want to vomit at the sight of the black man.

"Oh, hey there, Bulma!"

Bulma almost jumped in surprise. Vegeta was standing behind her, holding two unopened soda cans.

"What's the matter?" Vegeta asked innocently.

Bulma's hand was in her mouth, her face filled with terror and her eyes, frightened and tearful. "M-m-mister Popo…. Is… dead! D-d-did y-you do this?"

"Huh?" Vegeta turned towards the murder scene in front of them, and was shocked at the sight. The soda cans in his hands fell into the floor.

"What the fuck?!" Vegeta mouthed in surprise.

"I thought you were with him!"

"Yeah, but I went down stairs to buy some soda for me and him. I was just thankful that he helped us out to go to Planet Namek."

"Who would have done this?"

"Don't ask me! I don't know!"

Bulma ran her hands over her blue hair. "I should tell Son-kun and the others." she said and then she walked past Vegeta back to Goku's room. Vegeta just watched at her back, scratching the back of his head innocently.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 21:22, Sun Wukong Hospital, rooftop]**

"Who could have done this to Popo?" Vegeta asked himself as he turned around to look at Popo's corpse. He crouched down to pick up the soda cans on his feet. He just stared at the corpse with a pitiful stare. "Poor Earthling…"

He just was just there, staring blankly at the corpse right in front of him.

Seconds later, he broke out into a loud, psychotic laughter, throwing back his head with the look of a madman on his face. His eyes glowing crimson.

"Fufufufufu….. Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! Serves you right, fool! That's what you get for trying to question the prince of all Saiyans! Bwahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed. "I did it! I killed him! For Bulma! For my Bulma! For me to be with my Bulma, I will kill anyone who would get in my way! Everything, for my dear little Bulma! Bwahahahahahahahaha!"

Then he turned his head down and sighed, his crimson eyes fading back to its coal black.

"Huh? I guess I'll give the other soda to Bulma after all."

He stood up and exited the rooftop, a childish grin on his face.

_"For my dear little Bulma…" _

* * *

**Author's Comments:** _Woah! Vegeta just killed Mister Popo! He's ready to kill and destroy for Bulma! Pretty intense chapter to write._


	5. Chapter 4: First Date

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the **exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Notes:** There will be a lot of deaths in this chapter so be warned. I would like to thank for your support for this story. If you have questions then you may ask it on reviews, I will answer them so long as it does NOT spoil the future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Date**

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 21:30, Sun Wukong Hospital, rooftop]**

When Son Goku learned of Mister Popo's death from Bulma, he was suspicious. Vegeta's claim that he was out to get some soda for both him and Mister Popo was indeed doubtful. There was no one with Mister Popo at the time of his death except for Vegeta and according to the stories he heard from Bulma, the black man's death was extremely gruesome. His head was cut clean off his head, or it probably exploded with a powerful impact on the floor like a fruit that was slammed mercilessly on the ground with unrestrained force. Based on the description he heard from Bulma, it looked like Mister Popo's head had exploded since there were some brains and gray matter on the black man's shoulders and upper part of the torso, and a few cracks and small rubbles near the body.

That's why when Vegeta entered the room; he was bombarded with lots of several suspecting questions related to Mister Popo's death. Vegeta was claiming he was really out at that time. Goku tried to find any suspecting bluff or lies within Vegeta's claim but the prince's mind was unpredictable. Besides that, if Vegeta was the one who killed Mister Popo and brutally did it, then how come there was no blood evidence on his clothes or anything? Yeah, he could have fired a deadly ki blast towards his victims or make them explode, but by the way the body was slammed on the floor, there's no way Vegeta would be that unsuspectingly clean on those same clothes, would he? Also, Goku and the others didn't sense Vegeta's ki spike up if he ever used ki to kill the victim.

Vegeta was tired of Goku's questioning. He was weary and wanted to sleep. He gave the other soda can to Bulma.

"I told you, it wasn't me," Vegeta tried to convince everyone, but the looks he was getting from the Z fighters was unnerving. It's making him shrink in embarrassment and he was about to cry. "Please, believe me. I'm really innocent! I was really out by that time. How could I kill someone who just helped us out?"

Goku let out a sigh, "Okay, okay. I know. I'm sorry for suspecting you, Vegeta. I know you're innocent. It's just that I couldn't think of anyone who could do that to Mister Popo…"

"Could it be another enemy?" Gohan suggested, fear and worry visible in his eyes.

"It's possible," Vegeta agreed.

"If he was able to kill Mister Popo that easily, that someone must be incredibly powerful!" Krilin awed.

"I wish I could fight him whoever he is…" Goku muttered with determination in his voice.

"You know you cannot fight in that state you're in," Vegeta told Goku bluntly.

The broken warrior pouted, "You're the one who did this to me."

Vegeta laughed light heartedly, "Sorry, Sorry." then his face quickly turned serious. "Anyways, let's forget about Popo for the moment. After all, Bulma, Krilin, Gohan and I are going to Planet Namek to collect the Dragon Balls in order to bring them back to life. So we don't have to worry about it!"

"Yeah, you're right." Everyone agreed.

Bulma yawned.

"Are you tired?" Vegeta asked her.

"Hnnn… A lot has happened today," Bulma said.

"Shall we go home?" he asked.

"Hm… Yeah…"

Vegeta and Bulma prepared to leave and go home. "We'll probably return the day after tomorrow. We'll see you then." Vegeta told Goku.

"Yeah, take care."

Vegeta smiled back at Goku, "Get well soon, Kakarot."

Goku snorted a laugh, "Thanks, Vegeta."

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 22:15, Capsule Corporation]**

Once Bulma and Vegeta got back home to Capsule Corporation, she went directly towards her room and fell fast asleep on her bed. Vegeta followed her soon. When he entered her room quietly, his eyes were glowing crimson and his face was dark and cold as he stared at her sleeping form.

_"They suspected me, indeed. If only she didn't see anything then it would be a lot easier,"_ He uttered to himself as he remembered the brutal way he killed Popo that night.

_About one hour earlier…_

_"Thanks a lot, it could be very helpful," Vegeta told Mister Popo as he was finally done learning Namekian language._

_"I was impressed by your fast learning ability." Mister Popo had praised him openly._

_"Hmph! I am a Saiyan and a Super Elite on top of that. It is only expected of me to be a genius!" Vegeta boasted with laughter._

_Mister Popo was staring intently at Vegeta._

_"What are your motives? Why are you helping Son Goku and the others?" Popo asked curiously, Vegeta noticed that there was an underlying suspicion in his tone. The smile faded on the Saiyan's face as he stared at Popo curiously. _

_"What do you mean?" he asked very carefully, an icy pitch in his voice._

_"I heard you came to Earth to purge all life. Why suddenly had a change of mind?"_

_Vegeta glared at Mister Popo, the friendly look on his face slowly fading into a cold, dark look. "Hmmmm…." He mumbled. Even his friendly tone lowered into a dark, detached, freezing and threatening tone. "I see… So you __saw __what __happened,__ didn't you? My, my… I wasn't careful myself. Tch, what a nuisance you are," Vegeta said, his black eyes slowly glowing crimson. "I suppose I should kill you now."_

_Mister Popo began to back away in fear, realizing what he just did. He quickly turned around to run but Vegeta had materialized before him and punched his chin with a powerful uppercut that broke his jaw before the Saiyan disappeared and appeared above him, slamming his clawed hand unto Popo's skull and mercilessly smashed him face first on the floor. He repeated the same cruelty as he laughed like a mad man, his bloodlust spiraling out of control._

"_I! Will! Not! Let! Anyone! Get! In! My! Way! And! Stop! Me! Not! Even! You!" he snarled hatefully as he smashed Popo's face into the floor with each word. "Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You foolish Earthling! You think you can stop me just because you saw what happened? You! WON'T!" Just as when Mister Popo was completely unrecognizable, he harshly ripped what remained of the head with a blood curdling snarl._

_He was about to rip the corpse to bloody pieces when he was abruptly snapped out of his murder trance by the incoming presence of Bulma. He turned his head towards the door and using his powers, he cut the electricity supply of the entire city, only for a few seconds though, so he could escape the crime scene before she finds him._

_Using his superhuman speed, he seemingly teleported himself out of the rooftop and into a safe place where no one would see him outside the hospital. It was good the place was out of humans because it was already too late. Vegeta gazed into his bloody hands, which were trembling and twitching uncontrollably. He could feel his heart still pounding within his chest as the thrill of bloodshed he just did._

"_Damn it…" he thought as he gritted his teeth angrily. He sensed Towa has appeared behind him and he turned around to see her smiling at him adorably._

"_Don't worry, I will take care of you," she told him as she pointed her wand at him. The tip of her magical rod sparking with dark purple light._

* * *

Back to the present.

_"There's no other choice. I guess I'll have to do something about this before they realized that it was me who killed that annoying charcoal man. Tch! What a nuisance! Really!"_

He raised his right finger above him and the tip of his finger began to glow. Vegeta's expression turned psychotic and he grinned evilly at what he was about to do.

"_Too bad for that fool!"_

* * *

**[Age 762, November 5, 7:30, Capsule Corporation]**

The next day, Bulma woke up with a start. She found Vegeta was already awake when she got up from bed. She ate the breakfast her mother had prepared for her and after that, she went to help her father repair the spaceship she and Vegeta _found_ yesterday at the Yunzabit Highlands. She wondered how a space ship like that ended up in a barren wasteland at the very corner of the Earth.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 6, 7:30 , Sun Wukong Hospital]**

The day after that, Vegeta and Bulma went back to the Sun Wukong hospital to visit Goku, Krilin and Gohan. The bald warrior and the young half-Saiyan-half-human hybrid were discharged of the hospital, leaving Goku the only patient confined. Vegeta felt relieved at the realization that everyone has finally forgotten the incident the night before.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 8, 13:30 , Capsule Corporation]**

Two days later, Vegeta came on Bulma and Dr. Briefs' workplace. It seemed he was out that entire morning. She asked him where he has been and he said that he was training. Then Vegeta showed her something. A pamphlet that featured a newly opened amusement park named _'Magic Land'_ near their home.

"Let's go on a date, Bulma!" Vegeta invited with a sweet smile.

"Eh? A date!" Bulma blushed. "B-but I'm busy."

"Forget about the spaceship for a while! You've been working on it for several days! Let's go on a date, please! If you don't agree then let me pester you all day long!"

Vegeta was acting childish, and that's both sweet and cute but annoying at the same time.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaassssee!" Vegeta whined.

Bulma let out a sigh, "My gosh, Vegeta! You're acting like a child!"

"Uhmmmmm…." Vegeta pouted. "Date? Please?"

Bulma scratched her head, annoyance etched on her expression as she looked at her father, who was grinning back at her.

"Go dear, Vegeta's right. You need it. I'll be fine."

Bulma sighed, and turned to Vegeta. "Fine, but give me time to prepare myself."

Vegeta nodded like a good little boy. "Yaaaay! I'll tell mama! Mama said she also wanted to come with us!"

Then Vegeta was out.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 8, 14:30 , Capsule Corporation]**

Vegeta was getting impatient on waiting by the door. Bulma was taking long preparing herself for their date. Mrs. Briefs was talking his ears out and his annoyance with her voice and along with his impatience was making his thoughts dark.

_"I swear if Bulma takes another minute longer I will kill her mother for making me wait__!"_ he thought, but immediately took away that scary thought. _"No, I shouldn't do that. If I kill her mother then she might give me that look and that I wish I wouldn't see again."_

"So, Vegeta-chan, it's good to see that Bulma-chan accepted your request for a date," Mrs. Briefs was saying, which snapped Vegeta out of his thought.

"Uh… yeah, thanks for letting me know about that park, mama." Vegeta replied at her with a friendly smile. Earlier that morning after his training, Mrs. Briefs had told him to invite Bulma for a date in the amusement park by showing him the pamphlet he showed Bulma.

"No problem, Vegeta-chan! So long as the two of you are happy… I'm glad, too."

As if on cue, Bulma finally came out of her room. She was wearing a cocktail dress printed with floral designs and it fits perfectly on her sexy curves. Her hair was tied in a neat ponytail and her make-up was simple. And Vegeta was gaping at her beauty as this was the first time he has seen her dressed in this way.

When she came to him, he suddenly snapped at her. "It's about time, Bulma! You made me wait an entire hour for this!" he yelled at her. Bulma blinked and shrank back at his sudden fit.

"Sorry, but let me remind you that it was you who invited me into this." Bulma said.

The Saiyan Prince rolled his eyes off her, "Whatever," he told her. "Let's just go."

The three of them took a hover car towards Magic Land.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 8, 15:00 , Magic Land]**

It was the opening day of Magic Land, which was why there were lots of people already around the said amusement park. There were different rides from extreme to slightly relaxing. The longest roller coaster and the highest ferries wheel are also found in that newly opened park, which were being promoted by several crew and mascots of the park. The park also offered arcade games at its arcade building and had a huge food court that can catered variety of foods.

Walking around with cones of ice cream in their hands, which they bought once they arrived inside the park, Bulma and Mrs. Briefs were amazed at the different rides the amusement park has to offer. Several extreme rides were making Bulma kind of excited and some made her nervous.

"Hey, Vegeta-chan! Which ride would you like to try first?" Mrs. Briefs asked her daughter's boyfriend.

Vegeta looked at her innocently and then pointed at a tall tower, about fifty feet tall. The ride made Mrs. Briefs and Bulma kind of nervous.

"F-f-f-free fall?!" Bulma and Mrs. Briefs screamed. Free fall is the drop tower ride in which a gondola that carries riders is lifted to the top of the tower and then released to free-fall down the tower, only to be slowed by brakes as it approaches the bottom of the ride.

"Ehehehe… Uhm… Ve-Vegeta, maybe we should try another… hehehehe…" Bulma smiled sheepishly, afraid to admit that she doesn't want to ride that thing.

"No… We will try everything in here as much as we can."

Then Vegeta dragged Bulma and Mrs. Briefs towards the line of the Free Fall ride.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 8, 15:15, Magic Land]**

Bulma was silently praying to the _dead_ Kami for them to be saved as the gondola of the Free Fall ride was lifted. Bulma was sitting in between her mother and Vegeta, gripping at their hands with her cold and shaking hands in fear. Her eyes were shut closed as she was scared to see the height of their position. She's not actually scared of heights, but the fact that she could feel the wind on her skin and whipping her hair and knowing that they may drop into the ground anytime was making her nervous to death.

She felt Vegeta's fingers tighten on her hand, his hand was warm, and unlike hers which she thought was ice cold due to her fear. She opened one eye to look at her right, and found Vegeta staring at her with a sweet smile.

"I'm here, Bulma. And you have nothing to be afraid of. It's just a ride." He told her.

"Shut up, Vegeta! A Saiyan like you doesn't have any problem with this kind of ride but to me… to me… it's just the most horrifying ride on Earth!"

"Don't be scared, I'm here." Vegeta smiled.

"I told you to shut your – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bulma's words were cut off when the gondola was released and Bulma felt herself falling down into the Earth.

_"Am I going to die?! Am I going to die?! No! I'm too young to die!" _she thought as she couldn't stop herself from screaming at the feel of it. It felt as if her body was falling down, leaving her very soul, including her insides above.

She could hear other riders scream along with her. Her mother who was on her left was also screaming out of joy and Vegeta on her right was laughing loudly, probably after seeing how she reacts to the ride.

After that ride, Bulma felt as if she was dying. She was pale white out of her fear, and her expression was paranoid. Vegeta was laughing at her but stopped when she glared at her darkly. He helped her seat on a bench and went off to get some water for her.

"T-that was the most horrifying ride I had in my entire life!" she complained. Mrs. Briefs tend to her daughter. When Vegeta returned with a bottle of mineral water in his hands, Bulma snatched the bottle from him and drank the water from it.

"Bulma, let's try the River Rafting ride!" Vegeta pointed at the ride where log-shaped boats slide down into a made-up river.

That, maybe she could handle.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 8, 15:30, Magic Land]**

After she has calmed down from her nervous reaction from the Free-fall ride, they tried other several rides, from the River Rafting ride, to Disc-o ride, balloon ride, pirate ship ride, bumper cars, and then also went to the arcade for some games like the Laser Mission game, a game where you fire off laser gun toys to other players until you are the only one left to stand. Mrs. Briefs was the first player to out among twenty players, until only Vegeta and Bulma were left to stand. Bulma survived mostly because Vegeta was protecting her and taking their opponents down by himself. In the end, Vegeta let Bulma win after evading most of her laser attacks with his speed and decided to just give it up. Bulma got a huge pink bunny toy as a prize for winning the game.

When they went back to the park, Vegeta invited Bulma to try the forty-foot tall ferries wheel ride. After waiting in the line for several minutes, Mrs. Briefs excused herself to the restroom. So when their time came to, only Vegeta and Bulma were able to ride the ferries wheel, leaving Mrs. Briefs out of the ride.

As the gondola, in which Bulma and Vegeta were riding, floated up into the sky, Bulma's breath was taken away by how beautiful the entire West City Capitol was. She could see the famous Tongari Tower and her own home, which was the biggest home in the city.

"Wow! The city is so beautiful!" Bulma exclaimed. Vegeta, who sat opposite her in the gondola, stared at the city with indifference. Bulma then turned to him and stared at him for a minute long, realizing to herself that Vegeta wasn't really that bad after all. For a while, her thoughts of him being evil and ruthless were completely gone. Seeing Vegeta that way, and wearing Earthling clothes made him look like a different person than what he was when she first saw him on the television.

"Hey, Vegeta…" she said.

Vegeta turned his eyes to her. "What is it?"

"Aren't you supposed to kill humanity or destroy Earth when you and Nappa first came in here? Why aren't you doing that?"

"Why, you asked?" Vegeta said, he held his chin as if he was trying so hard to think of it. "Let's say I cannot bring myself to kill you. And if that was the case, I cannot also bring myself to kill the race in which you are in and destroy your home planet."

"Why me? Why is it that of all people, you want me to be your girlfriend?" Bulma asked.

"Well…" he looked down in embarrassment, a faint blush in his cheek, "It's because you're the first woman to be able to make me feel different."

"Different? How is it different?"

Vegeta raised his eyes at her and forced a smirk.

"I am the prince of the most powerful warrior race in the universe, cold and ruthless. I admit I did kill many people and destroyed a lot of worlds in cold blood. I always believed that foolish emotions like love and compassion are nothing meant for a warrior like me and could be the cause of his downfall. But… it was you who changed that belief I held my entire life for so long. I… I don't know, but meeting you has changed everything I once believed in. When I saw you, it felt… different. What do you humans call it? Love at first sight? Yeah, that. Also, hearing your vain praises you commented about yourself through the scouter caught my interest of you, knowing that we're very much alike. Then I also realized that I cannot ever bring myself to kill you no matter what. That's how much I love you."

So that was it, huh? It was because he realized that both of them were alike, that's why he likes her. But for a cold hearted prince to change all so suddenly because of her? Isn't it too sudden? That change was too much fast, in her opinion. But she was glad she had changed that scary attitude of his.

"Vegeta… I'm glad that it was because of me that you have changed. Thank you."

The prince stared at her and smiled back. "I did it for you, Bulma!"

Bulma smiled back.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 8, 15:50, Magic Land]**

After that ferries wheel ride, Bulma and Vegeta went out of the ride and met up with Mrs. Briefs. The two didn't know that Mrs. Briefs set up her bathroom incident for the two of them to be left alone for a while.

"So… what should we try next?" Bulma asked.

"Should we go try the roller coaster," Vegeta suggested.

"Bulma-san? Is that you, Bulma-san?" a voice of a man shouted at them. Bulma and Vegeta turned to see a man in his late twenties approaching them. The man had brown layered hair and wore a corporate suit. "Bulma-san! It's really you!" the man said.

"Shogo Nakama-kun?" Bulma recognized, a smile forming in her face.

"Yes, it me!" the man called Shogo exclaimed.

"Mom, Vegeta, this is Shogo Nakama, he's my former classmate in the Engineering School." Bulma introduced.

"Oh, hi there, Shogo-chan! What a lovely looking man you are! I'm Bulma's mother!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed. Vegeta just glared at the newcomer.

"So, how are you doing?" Bulma asked.

"I just opened up my new business here,"

"You own Magic Land?!" the blue haired girl exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, hehe," Shogo winked at her. Vegeta let out a sneer.

"That's great!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Yeah, well. Good timing I met you here! I've got something to show you. Remember the painting I showed you when we were in college? I made it into a wall art somewhere near the roller coaster ride!"

"Really! Show me now!"

"Yes, yes, I'll take you there."

Bulma and Shogo walked away, Vegeta was about to follow them, with a dark look on his face when Mrs. Briefs held his arm. "Vegeta-chan, do you want some takoyaki? Come on!" she told him, unaware of the brooding darkness that was in her companion's look. Mrs. Briefs dragged Vegeta into the Takoyaki stand. (_Note: Takoyaki – Octopus Balls)_

After waiting for a few minutes, Mrs. Briefs finally made her orders for three Takoyaki orders.

"It smells delicious, right? Vegeta-chan," Mrs. Briefs asked as she turned around. "Huh? Vegeta-chan? Where did he go?

* * *

**[Age 762, November 8, 16:00, Magic Land]**

Bulma remembered that time when she was in college. She had a crush on Shogo Nakama, the smartest person in class aside from herself. He was a genius and an artistic one, too. She remembered that time when he showed her a painting of a very beautiful angel with blue hair and blue eyes descending from the sky. The angel was based on her.

It was the same painting that was now in the wall before her and she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw it. It was as beautiful as the painting Shogo showed her years ago.

"Oh, Shogo-kun, it feels so nostalgic!" Bulma exclaimed happily.

"Nice, huh? Thanks a lot. I actually dedicated this to you, see?" Shogo pointed at her name at the corner of the wall painting. It said: _To my dearest Bulma Briefs, who was like an angel sent by heaven to me._

Back when they were in college, Bulma and Shogo were best friends at school. While Bulma had a puppy crush on him, she didn't know that Shogo also like her. However, after Bulma opened a relationship with the guy named Yamcha, Shogo decided not to mention her feelings for her. To him, Bulma was as beautiful as an angel sent by the heavens.

Bulma smiled. "Thanks."

They didn't know that in a corner, a very jealous and angry Vegeta was watching at them, with his crazy looking red eyes.

Vegeta's fists were trembling in his anger as he watched Bulma and Shogo together. His anger rose when he found out the dedication written in the corner of the painting.

"_Grrrr… Kill...! Kill that bastard! DIE! DIE! I will paint that fucking wall with his blood!"_

Bulma looked at the painting before her. The angel was indeed as beautiful as her.

When she turned around, she found that Shogo was nowhere near her anymore. She looked around for him, wondering where the man went.

Then she heard loud screaming and she looked up into the roller coaster. There she saw Shogo fall down in the railing of the roller coaster. Based on the impact, he must have fallen that high to cause his body to be torn open and be trapped in between the railings of the ride.

"Shogo-kun!" Bulma screamed. She watched as the roller coaster hit Shogo's body, tearing it apart into two. The upper part of his body flew and splattered into the wall where the painting he dedicated to Bulma was.

Meanwhile, the hydraulics of the roller coasters that secured the cars and seats suddenly failed and caused the ride to be derailed. Bulma and several others within the vicinity witnessed the brutal and gore death of all the riders.

Bulma screamed, and so as a terrible lot of people as they watched helplessly at the scene in front of them.

"Bulma!" she heard Vegeta called, and she realized that she was already screaming and crying. He came to her and wrapped his arms around her, hiding her face in front of his chest. "Don't look," he ordered.

Bulma tried to shut her eyes, but the tears of fear were streaming from her eyes uncontrollably. The terrified screaming of people was loud and bloodcurdling. She felt Vegeta's hands trying to cover her ears, but it wasn't enough to block all of the screaming.

A few seconds later, the screaming stopped. People began to panic and ran away from the roller coaster's vicinity.

"It's over. I'll take you away. Just don't look. Close your eyes." Vegeta told her as he took her in his arms and walked out of the vicinity with a strange calm.

Bulma found herself frozen at what she just witnessed. She and Vegeta were supposed to be in that roller coaster ride! Thankfully, Shogo came… and saved them in exchanged of his own life. _"Wait? How did Shogo came up there?" _She wondered. She saw Shogo fell somewhere above before he hit the roller coaster's railings. Did someone lifted him up into the sky and then threw him down or made him fall? If that was the case, then… the one who did it was able to fly.

"Vegeta-chan! I was looking for you! Oh! Bulma-chan, what happened in there?" she heard her mother say as she approached them.

"An accident. The roller coaster derailed. All riders…_ died_." She heard Vegeta explained, and the way he said 'died' was completely cold, without any emotion… or remorse. "We should get away from here, now."

Vegeta walked several paces before he brought Bulma down to seat her in an empty bench.

"Are you alright, Bulma?" he asked her as he knelt before her, touching her cheeks. Bulma was still in shock and she was still shaking in fear. "I'm sorry I brought you here. I'm also sorry I've almost invite you into that roller coaster ride. Glad that college friend of yours saved us both. Where is he by the way?"

"He's… he's dead."

"Dead?!" Vegeta and Mrs. Briefs both screamed in shock.

Bulma nodded, crying again, "I saw him fall into the railing and his fall probably caused that incident in the roller coaster." She sniffed. She didn't notice that Vegeta's eyes turned cold.

"And, what did you see other than that?"

"People dying," She cried.

"My…" Mrs. Briefs moaned as she saw her daughter cry. There's nothing more painful than a mother seeing her daughter crying and traumatized like that.

Vegeta pursed his lips and hugged her. "I'm sorry you saw that," He said as he rubbed her back while she cried on his chest.

It took a few minutes before Bulma calmed down. Vegeta brought her another bottle of mineral water again and offered the takoyaki Mrs. Briefs bought earlier for her. Mrs. Briefs went home, saying she needed to cook dinner. Vegeta and Bulma stayed because Bulma wanted to see the investigation. They watched as ambulance, medics, policemen and investigators arrived at the park to investigate what happened.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 8, 18:30, Magic Land]**

When night came by, rain started pouring into the city but Vegeta and Bulma stayed at the amusement park and watched at the investigation with some other bystanders. The rollercoaster's vicinity was enclosed by yellow police cross line ribbons. Investigators took pictures of the dead victims before they were brought to the ambulance. The media also arrived to report the incident in the news. The police and detectives went around and interviewed witnesses and crew members. When the police chief asked who and where the owner of the park was, Bulma stood up and approached him.

"The owner of this park is my college friend…. He's… dead…"

The police chief and several investigators turned their attention to her.

"How did you know that, Miss Briefs?" the police chief asked, recognizing her as the heiress of the Capsule Corporation.

"I… saw," Bulma said.

Now, everyone's attention turned to her.

"What did you see?"

"Shogo-kun fell into the railing somewhere above."

"You're saying he fell from the sky?"

According to the investigation, there was no railing that led above where Shogo fell.

"Chief, other witnesses also said the same thing."

"How will that happen? That's completely impossible!"

"I know who killed him!" a little girl about ten years old exclaimed. Her mother quickly hushed her. Everyone's attention turned to the girl. "It was that man!" then they all looked to where the girl pointed and turned to see a completely astounded Vegeta.

"Me? Why me?" Vegeta asked innocently.

"I saw him flying into the sky strangling the mister she was with earlier!"

Bulma's eyes suddenly turned suspicious towards Vegeta, and the Saiyan Prince saw that look. "Foolish girl, no people can _fly._" he said to the little girl with a sheepish smile.

"But I saw you… and I remember seeing you in the news a few days ago. You are one of the aliens called the Saiyans, right?"

Everyone turned towards Vegeta and looked at him.

"Yes, he looked very much like one the Saiyans indeed!" one civilian exclaimed.

"Yes! Yes! He is a Saiyan!" another screamed.

"Uh…" Vegeta shrank back as he took a step back. "Yeah… but I didn't kill anyone since I came –!"

"He destroyed East City!"

"I didn't!" Vegeta quickly defended. It was Nappa who destroyed that damn city when they landed, not him!

People suddenly went on a dispute, wanting Vegeta to be taken for investigation.

"You come with us, you can explain everything in the precinct!" a policeman approached Vegeta, holding cuffs in his hand. Vegeta stepped back.

"I won't come. I have nothing to explain. I was behind Bulma when it happened!" the prince defended. He turned to Bulma with an anxious look. "Bulma! Say something!"

Bulma didn't say anything as she realized that the only person she knew around who can fly and do that to Shogo was only Vegeta. But if Vegeta was telling the truth, then who did that to Shogo?

"Bulma, please!" Vegeta begged. "Don't believe anything! It's not me!"

Bulma shook her head as she said, "No, it's not Vegeta. Please believe him," She defended him as she tried to talk him out of the policeman who was trying to cuff him.

"He could not be the one responsible on what happened here, but he's still responsible for what happened in East City. And the death he and his companion caused tolled a thousand and a hundred people in total," The police chief told Bulma. "And just what do you think you're doing with him all this time, Miss Bulma? You know that's obstruction of justice! Stay away from him."

"No!" Vegeta yelled. "I didn't do anything wrong! I just came to this planet to be with her! It's not me who destroyed that city!"

"Look, if you just keep it down then it would be a lot easier for you." The policeman approaching him said. "We can talk about this in the precinct, Mister Vegeta. But if you continue resisting then we have to go to certain measures."

Are these people crazy? Why would they want to do this to Vegeta? And to a Saiyan, nonetheless. Shouldn't they be peeing on their pants in fear at the fact that he destroyed an entire city?

"What measures?"

"That is…"

There was a loud gunshot and Vegeta's eyes dilated in surprise.

"The fuck?!" the policeman who was talking to the Saiyan mouthed in surprise. Someone fired a gun towards Vegeta, and it was meant as a side headshot! He saw the bullet hit the left side of Vegeta's head, and stopped dead on its track.

"That's impossible!"

"Who did that?!" the chief of police demanded, and they all turned towards another civilian, a black haired man holding a pistol. The man was shaking with rage.

Vegeta's hand automatically went to that side of his head and his fingers found the bullet that hit him. He took it to show the surprised policeman that it did no damage to him.

"_What is he made of?!" _the policeman thought, as he watched at the Saiyan with shocked, disbelieving eyes. Vegeta just stared at the bullet in his hand. His eyes looking terrified, almost in tears.

"You killed my family you stupid Saiyan! DIE!" the man who just fired the gun screamed as he pulled the trigger three more times. The bullets hit the Saiyan Prince, but didn't do any damage as the first one.

"Someone, stop him!" the chief of police ordered and his men went on stopping the desperate man. They used strength to prevent him and took away his gun by force.

"Vegeta!" Bulma ran towards him. Vegeta's head was bent down. She held his hand, the one holding the bullet and looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Vegeta nodded once, his lips trembling like a child about to cry but he tried to keep his tears at bay by biting his lower lip. The fingers on his sides started to twitch but desperately tried to control the urge that started to boil within the surface by closing them into tight fists. He's completely silent, not speaking any word. And this sudden behavior of his was making chills run across Bulma's spine.

"Vegeta. Hey," Bulma tried to call his attention. She heard him speak a word, but she couldn't hear it. "What?"

Vegeta repeated the same word again, and the way he said those words made her let out a terrified gasped as she stepped back, her body started to tremble with fear. The tone of his voice was horribly low, and cold. Completely different from the tone he used when he speaks to her. He said, _"I'll kill you."_

"Vegeta!" she called him, as she shook him with her hand. He raised his head slowly and she saw for the first time that scary look in his eyes that would be the very source of her nightmares for days.

Vegeta's look was animalistic. His blood shot eyes were a pair of glowing crimson, dilated into crazy dots. His lips were pulled back to show his sharp fangs.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" Vegeta roared.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 8, 19:16, Streets of West City Capitol]**

Bulma run away as fast as she could, and looked back every now and then, just to make sure that Vegeta was not following her.

_What's wrong with him?_ She wondered in panic. He seemed to change and became a completely different person when she saw that scary look on his face. She witnessed how he brutally killed all the policemen, investigators and civilians in a berserk rage. And he was _laughing _like a psychopath as he relished on the blood and screams of his victims. He was like a bloodthirsty animal that has been released from being locked up for a long time, and was in need to kill and destroy, to feel blood and hear screams of his prey. She was able to flee away from the scene, but she wasn't so sure if she was being pursued by him or not. But she knows she could be his next prey. So she dashed as quickly as possible, back to her home. Without a care if she gets wet on the rain.

Bulma finally reached the Capsule Corporation compound and hurriedly ran towards her room, locking her door. Once she has made sure it was locked and so as the windows, she fit herself inside her closet, shaking in fear.

"_Please, please, please! Don't let him find me, please…."_

Then she heard her door open. "_What? I remember locking that damn door?!" _She thought in panic. She carefully dropped to her knees as she covered her mouth with her trembling hands. She could feel her heart pound hard inside her chest as the sight of Vegeta as he entered her room. There was blood all over him and his clothes and he was soaking wet because of the rain. He looked around curiously for a few moments before his eyes settled on the closet. Bulma held her breath and shut her eyes quickly.

"_Please, please, please… please… go away…"_ she prayed silently and desperately.

"_Good night," _a child-like voice said from behind her.

Bulma's eyes became as wide as saucers. Her blue irises were slits of fear as she heard that familiar cold voice. She turned around; her body completely trembled in fear and was terrified on what she saw on the horizontal slats of the closet door. A pair of glowing crimson eyes that belonged to Vegeta, was peering down on her like she was something to eat.

"_Good night, my dear little Bulma."_

Bulma screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Author's Comment and Playlist:** That was a bloody chapter. I edited this to add a few details about how Vegeta killed Popo in the last chapter. Tell me how you guys think of this chap. ㈴2

Aslo, an event in this chapter is based on the movie, Final Destination 3.

Also, here are some of the additional playlist that continued to inspire this story.

Future (Vocals by Gackt)

Tree of Sorrow (by Kanon Wakeshima)

Pendulum (Shiki OST) – _especially that part where Bulma was running and hiding in the cabinet._

Silent Night (Shiki OST)

Mirai Nikki OST Volume 2 Track 10 - _for the parts where Vegeta's personality changes into his darker self)_

Here with You (from Mirai Nikki OST, sad song) –

Space Love (You who Came from the Stars OST) – _for that scene where Vegeta explained to Bulma his reasons for liking her in the ferries wheel ride._

Remains (Corpse Party Book of Shadows OST)

All together (Corpse Party Book of Shadows OST)

Fun times (Corpse Party Book of Shadows OST)

Has been seen (Corpse Party Book of Shadows OST)

Depths of Space and time (Corpse Party Book of Shadows OST)

Despair (Corpse Party Book of Shadows OST)

Relief (B) (Corpse Party Book of Shadows OST)

Onset of Demise (Corpse Party Book of Shadows OST)

Memories (A&amp;B) (Corpse Party Book of Shadows OST)

Jingle (B) (Corpse Party Book of Shadows OST)


	6. Chapter 5: Lift Off

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the **exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Notes:** Now, on to the fifth chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lift Off**

* * *

Bulma was dreaming again.

In her dream, Vegeta was watching her with bright crimson eyes that glowed against the darkness of her room. The dimness made him look like a scary shadow. His gaze was intent, hard, as if he was looking at her like she was something to eat. She just stared at him in fear, frozen under his dark, cold gaze. She found his lips pursed into a tight line, as if he was trying to control himself from something he wanted to do. They just gazed at each other for a while until he slowly hovered towards her as if he was a ghost.

_"You are only mine," _he told her in a voice that sounded like a high pitched chorale and it made him sound quite demonic. This dream was familiar, Bulma thought.

Someone entered the scene, she recognized it was her boyfriend, Yamcha. He greeted her as he waved a hand at her cheerfully.

_"Hi there, Bulma!"_ Yamcha said.

She felt her heart burst with joy at the sight of him '_alive'_, well, at least in this dream. Bulma ran towards her boyfriend and he welcomed her with open arms. As she went towards Yamcha, she found Vegeta's expression changed.

The Saiyan's eyes glowed brighter as he pulled his lips from his bloodied fangs. A horrifying, animalistic snarl echoed deep in his throat.

Then Bulma turned to Yamcha, and saw how Vegeta jumped towards him, grabbing Yamcha by the hair and his hand slashing towards his neck. Blood splattered, literally everywhere.

Holding the severed head of the fallen Z Fighter, Vegeta licked the part where he sliced the neck and proceeded to suck the blood from it.

Horrified at the sight, Bulma ran out of her room, away from Vegeta. Then she saw Krilin and Gohan standing by the hallway. Bulma screamed at them for help but before she could reach for them, both of their heads exploded in a shower of blood, brains and gray matter. Bulma screamed. When she decided to go to her parents, she found them in their room, dead and bloodied on their bed. Their abdomen ripped open and their entrails created a disgusting, bloody mess.

She heard a cold, dark chuckle behind her and she froze in fear. Why would Vegeta do this anyway?

When she turned around, she found him clawing at her chest.

Bulma screamed as her eyes shot open.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 9, 7:30, Capsule Corporation, Bulma's room.]**

A pair of black, teary, anxious eyes stared at her too closely. Bulma gasped out loud as it caught her breath, trying to recognize those onyx orbs that glared back at her. When she finally did, she screamed and immediately screeched away from the person until she hit the headboard of her bed.

"What's wrong, Bulma?" Vegeta asked anxiously.

"Don't! Don't kill me! Please! Please don't kill me!" Bulma screamed at him, fear evident in her voice. Her hands going up as if to try and defend herself with the effort, though she soon realized it must be very futile considering the Saiyan's superpowers.

"Eh?" the Saiyan Prince blinked back at her as he watched at her tremble in fear of him. Bulma fit herself in the corner of her bed, as far as possible from where he sat.

"What are you talking about, Bulma?" Vegeta asked again, innocently.

"Y-y-y-y-you… y-y-y-you…"

Vegeta smiled back sweetly and leaned towards her. He held up his hands to touch her face.

"Don't touch me!" Bulma screamed as she slapped his hand away, but Vegeta remained stubborn and held her face gently.

"Stop it and look at me." He ordered.

"NO!"

Vegeta growled and forced her to look at him.

"You were having a nightmare, Bulma. I'm here. You have nothing to fear."

Bulma suddenly stopped "Eh?"

"A nightmare, you were having a nightmare. I found you asleep inside the closet last night. What were you thinking sleeping inside that thing when you have a nice, warm bed over here?"

The prince then moved away from her. Bulma's expression was still fearful when she remembered what happened last night. She was hiding inside the cabinet from him after she witnessed his berserk rage in the Amusement Park and thought he was planning to kill her. By the time she found him peering down at her by the horizontal slats of the closet door, she screamed at him and fainted. It was as if his eyes had the power to hypnotize her brain and made her weak.

"I was hiding," Bulma told him, out of fear.

"Hiding from what?"

"From you!" she screamed at him.

"Why?"

Bulma's lips quivered. "You killed all those people in the amusement park last night!" she screamed.

Vegeta's eyes went as wide as saucers. "I-I-I didn't…" he said, utterly confused.

"If I didn't run away from you then you would have killed me right there!"

"I-I-I… I didn't!"

"I saw it, Vegeta! Don't act like you don't remember!"

"I really don't remember! I swear!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"Shut it, Vegeta! I don't even know what your intentions are! But I'm scared! Scared of you! Scared of what you did! Scared of what you might do! Just stay away from me! You psychotic bastard!"

Vegeta just stared at her in shock, tears falling from his eyes. "Bulma…." He cried.

Bulma angrily turned her eyes away from him, and hugged her knees in that corner like a child experiencing trauma.

Vegeta moaned in emotional pain, and then walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Bulma just stared at where he disappeared into and just sat there.

What the hell was really wrong with him? She didn't know if she could trust his words that he didn't remember anything or if he was bluffing. She ran her hands on her tousled blue hair in frustration. What if he was telling the truth? What if he has a personality disorder that allows him to have a split personality? Was he mentally unstable? But… the thought of that scary look on his face last night made every hair on her body stand. It was as if he became a different person when he changed into that.

Then the image of the mighty Oozaru came up to her mind. The Oozaru were monkey-like beasts Saiyans transform into upon staring at the full moon. She recalled that Goku becomes wild and uncontrollable when he becomes that. Could that be the reason why Vegeta acted that way, even without transforming? Come to think of it, of the two Saiyans Vegeta was the only one who could be called the _'true'_ Saiyan because Goku grew up like a human on Earth. Maybe it was a Saiyan thing.

And maybe she shouldn't have said that to Vegeta. Maybe he was telling the truth.

When she came down for breakfast, her mother informed her that Vegeta left the compound crying. She asked if the two of them had a lover's quarrel. Bulma ate her breakfast without saying anything.

"Ahm, mama. I noticed there's a lot of breakfast today. Has Vegeta already eaten before he left?"

"No, he didn't. He helped me make the breakfast earlier. He said he wanted to make you a huge breakfast meal and would make sure that he gets it right this time."

"He did this?" Bulma asked as she looked at the meal set before her. It tasted much better than last time, though still nothing compared to her mother's cooking.

"Yes, he did. And when I complimented him on a job well done, it made him so happy." Mrs. Briefs happily exclaimed. "And that look on his face was adorable!"

Bulma's face soured. _"If only you have seen how he looks like last night…."_

* * *

**[Age 762, November 9, 9:30, Streets of West City Capitol]**

Vegeta walked around the early busy streets of West City Capitol with a gloomy look on his face. He had nowhere to go now and he just roamed around like a lost little child who was crying at how helpless he was upon trying to take away his loved one's fear.

"Bulma, you idiot! Why won't you believe me?!" he mumbled bitterly. What has he done for her to fear him that much?

He didn't like the way she looked at him earlier. It was a look of fear and contempt directed towards him and that look made him broken inside. He didn't want to see that look on her eyes. It was something he feared to happen and that would lead their relationship in a dangerous situation.

Vegeta was a person of high pride, he would never say sorry to anyone in his life and will never be sorry for anything he has done. He never regretted anything before, until –

"No! No! No! I won't let it happen!" he growled to himself as he shook his head to rid of those terrible visions off his mind. He knew that if he continued being the prideful one, something bad is going to happen to both of them. He has to swallow his pride if he wanted to prevent something like that to occur.

He has to find a way to take away Bulma's fear of him, and make her feelings his once again.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 9, 17:30, Capsule Corporation]**

That afternoon, Bulma was helping her dad fix the spaceship she and her friends will use on going to Planet Namek. While working, Bulma couldn't think but wonder how Vegeta was doing since he left. She knew he didn't have anywhere to go to and that knowledge made her worry and guilty about him.

Her father let out a half-hearted laugh and Bulma turned to him, wondering what he was laughing at.

"Buuuulmaaaa…." A child-like voice sang from outside the spaceship. She recognized that tone and she smiled to herself. She quickly turned around and saw Vegeta standing a few feet behind her with a pout in his face. He was holding several colorful balloons in his right hand and a box of strawberry cake on his left.

Bulma stood up from her work and threw screwdriver on his head. Vegeta let out a fake, "Oooowwwwcchhh!" when it hit the side of his head. Bulma laughed at that. The prince came towards her to show her the cake where there was a message written on its icing. _"I'm sorry. I love you so much. Please forgive me."_

"I honestly couldn't remember anything but…" Vegeta told her. "If that really happened, here I am to apologize sincerely. It was probably caused by Saiyan Instincts that went out of my control and it's a shame for me, as the prince and a super-elite warrior, to lose control of myself. Bulma Briefs, I'm sorry for whatever happened and whatever you witnessed last night. I promise I will train further to control myself so this won't happen again. I don't want to lose you. I love you so much, believe me and please do forgive me for what I have done. I-I-I…"

Vegeta was already in tears and Bulma's heart quivered with pity.

"I promise you, no matter what happens I will never, ever hurt or kill you. I will protect you with all my life, whatever the cost maybe. But please, do not fear me. I don't want to see that look on you again. I will never hurt you. I will never kill you. I promise you that!" he cried.

Bulma's heart melted at that look on his face. He was indeed sincere-looking, but… could she really trust his words after what she just saw?

She remembered how Goku could easily forgive those who have wronged him. He said that people deserved a chance to change themselves. By the way she could see Vegeta desire to make it up to her; she thought of what Goku would have done in this situation. And that led her to a decision.

Bulma let out a sigh as she became guilty of the words she said earlier. She let out a smile. "Alright, I'll forgive you this time. Just stop crying like that, okay?"

Like a little child, Vegeta ceased his tears and smiled back, nodding. "Thank you, Bulma!"

* * *

**[Age 762, November 10, 8:00, Kame House]**

And then finally, the day of departure…

Bulma and Vegeta waited at the Kame House impatiently. Vegeta was looking at Bulma weirdly as she was pissed off by her companions. The prince and the bald headed monk-turned-warrior, Krilin wondered what made her so upset.

"Wow, Bulma! Can we really go into space with this thing!" Krilin asked as he looked over at the spaceship before them in awe.

"Nice outfit, you two…" Bulma mumbled as she crossed her arms over the chest plate of her yellow space suit. Vegeta was clad in the repaired Saiyan Armor he had when he first came to Earth over a month ago, while Krilin was wearing a yellow varsity jacket and a red cap. "I was being all too excited for this trip and prepared early in the morning. I even cut my long, gorgeous hair for this!"

"What's wrong with these?" Vegeta asked as he looked at his clothes.

"We are going to space and you are wearing those…."

"But I was wearing this all the time I'm travelling in outer space."

Bulma's eyebrow twitched and Vegeta raised his in curiosity.

"Mine feels more comfortable than that ridiculous suit you are on." Krilin said.

Bulma became even more pissed off. "This _ridiculous _suit is the proper attire when going to space, you dumbhead!" she screamed at Krilin, who suddenly freaked out by her temper.

"What is taking Kakarot's brat so long?!" Vegeta snapped.

"Gohan said he came from Sunday school and visited Goku in the hospital. He will be arriving soon," Krilin said.

As if on cue, a hover car came hovering towards them and stopped just in front of them. Chichi and her father, the enormous Ox-King, came out of the car. Gohan came down last, looking down in embarrassment on how he looks like with his bolo haircut and Sunday school clothes.

Bulma collapsed, dumbfounded at the sight of Goku's son. Krilin let out loud laugh while Vegeta just stared.

"Bwahahahahaha! Are you really Gohan? What happened to your hair?!" Krilin asked, howling in laughter.

"Dad laughed at me, too…" the young half-Saiyan boy mumbled in awkwardness, flushing as red as a tomato.

Bulma let out a sigh, looking like she was tired of all her friends' stupidity. "Shall we go?"

Bulma, Gohan, Krilin and Vegeta came up the floating entry disc.

"You are going to space where no man has ever gone. Please take good care yourselves." Chichi said.

"Grandpa, mom, Master Roshi, I'm off." Gohan said as he bowed before them. Her mom was suddenly in tears.

"Write me everyday!" she cried.

The disc ascended towards the spaceship and closed it.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 10, 8:15, Inside the Namekian Spaceship]**

"Wow! This is huge!" Krilin mused as he looked around. Bulma and Vegeta walked towards the seats before the controls and the window. Krilin asked where do they put their things and Bulma retorted with 'anywhere!'. Vegeta glared at her like a scared child and concluded that she's not in a good mood. Krilin and Gohan concluded the same thing.

"Vegeta, make this thing blast off in space, please." Bulma ordered. "You two! Get to your seats and fasten your seatbelts!"

Vegeta willingly obeyed her orders and spoke this on Namekian language towards the voice sensors, _"Computer, initiate lift off in five seconds._"

Gohan and Krilin went towards their own seats but before they could fasten their seatbelts, the space ship took off into the sky with unbelievable speed, gluing both Krilin and Gohan to their seats as they both screamed.

And so the four of them began their travel towards Planet Namek, not knowing the terror that awaited them….

Or rather… just three of them…

Vegeta let out an evil smile at the thought of what awaited them on Planet Namek.

_"Soon… very soon…"_

* * *

**[Age 762, November 10, 23:30, Sun Wukong Hospital]**

Goku couldn't sleep, he found that Chichi was already fast asleep on the sofa at his side. He was glad that Gohan and the others were now travelling to Planet Namek and prayed that they safely arrive there. While trying to focus on some kind of image training in his mind, King Kai, the so called 'Lord of Worlds', contacted him using telepathy.

_"Goku!"_ the Lord of World's voice echoed within Goku's mind, causing the Saiyan warrior to lose concentration of his image training.

_"Oh, Hi there, Kaiou-sama!"_ Goku beamed with a grin.

_"I was trying to contact you since a week ago but it seems that you were unconscious or asleep most of the time."_

_"Sorry about that, Kaiou-sama. So what's up?"_

_"I saw that the Saiyan named Vegeta has joined you."_

_"Yes, he was kind of helpful, actually. He was trying to help us go to Planet Namek and revive our friends back!"_

_"I see…"_ the Lord of World's voice was suspicious and Goku noticed it.

_"What's the matter, Kaiou-sama? Is something wrong?" Goku asked in concern._

_"Something just happened on Enma Daiou's desk that's kind of strange."_

_"Strange? How is it strange?"_

_"Well, you see. Only the dead, guardians and deities are allowed to go to Otherworld, which is why Enma Daiou was shocked to see Vegeta's spirit before him."_

_"What? Vegeta's there?!" _Goku asked in surprise.

_"Yes,"_

_"But he's here with us, alive and well."_

_"Yes, and that was strange, indeed. According to Enma Daiou, the Vegeta he saw earlier was dead. And according to his book of life and death, Vegeta ain't supposed to die at the time he died… and he was right… and because of this, Vegeta was held in the office for there is no room for him, not even hell is ready for him yet. And then, he suddenly disappeared right before Enma Daiou's eyes."_

_"Disappeared?"_ Goku repeated. _"What do you mean by his spirit disappeared? Did he teleport somewhere?"_

_"No, when Vegeta's spirit disappeared before Enma Daiou. Something unexplainable happened. Mortals may not notice this, but the guardians of the universe would be able to sense it."_

_"What happened?"_

_"A terrible distortion in the balance of space and time, An event that contradicts the flow of the normal events in the universe. People call it a '_paradox_'."_


	7. Chapter 6: The Choice

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the **exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Notes:** I was watching Dragon Ball Z for references for some filler adventure while Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan and Krilin were travelling towards Namek. And here's what I find. This chapter is based on the DBZ filler Episode (ep#39) entitled in English as 'Friends or foes', though I refer to the japanese version as you might notice by my use of honorifics (-san, -chan, -kun) and by the way Bulma refers to Goku as 'Son-kun'.

I would also like to thank all readers and supporters of this story. Please do read and review for your continued support to this story serve as an inspiration for me to write more for you! Keep it up! :)

Now, on to the sixth chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Choice**

* * *

**[Age 762, November 11, 00:07, Sun Wukong Hospital, Goku's room]**

Goku sat motionless on his bed, thinking deeply about what the Lord of Worlds just told him earlier…

_"Goku… I was watching your fight with him a week ago, that's why I know what happened. Whoever that Vegeta you guys are with, he's a fake. Do not put your trust on him! We don't know who he really is and what his true intentions are."_

Goku couldn't shake these thoughts of. By his judgment, Vegeta was indeed a good guy, though not very perfectly because he could still sense a tint of evil energy within the Saiyan. But he was helping them out, and he was being kind with him and his friends. If there were any evil intention, Goku would have sensed it by the way.

But as the Lord of Worlds have said, if Vegeta died, and his spirit appeared before Enma Daiou, then suddenly disappeared and if that thing called 'paradox' are true, then who was that Vegeta who was _with _them? Is he the same person when he first met him or an imposter? Can he really trust the prince, who was along with his best friends and his son? What if…?

_No, Vegeta will never harm them. I'm sure of it. I can feel he wouldn't do anything as cowardly as that._ Goku thought. If there was any doubt, he could only pray for his son and friends' safety as they travel to Namek with a guy like that.

He could only wait until he could get to Planet Namek to confront Vegeta about this.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 21, Outer Space, Inside the Namekian Spaceship]**

Eleven days after Bulma and the others left the Earth, Bulma found herself becoming bored after she finished reading several books and novels. Krilin and Gohan busy themselves with some image training together. Vegeta used to join them a few days before but after realizing that these two were definitely no match for him, he decided to just go and sit in the corner to do his own mental training in order to try and control his Saiyan blood lust.

"Yaaaaawn! I'm so bored…!" Bulma yawned with a big mouth as she looked around at the mess in the floor. She knew that it was her mess but cleaning it up would be all too annoying for her.

She looked at her companions, who were all sitting with their legs crossed on the floor. Krilin and Gohan were facing each other while Vegeta was in the corner by himself. She watched as Krilin and Gohan concentrated on their mind training. Seconds later, both Krilin and Gohan opened their eyes, exhausted.

"You're good, Gohan! After all you are Goku's son and you were trained by Piccolo!" Krilin complimented.

"You, too, Krilin-san!" Gohan cheerfully replied.

After a few seconds of silence, both turned towards where Vegeta is. "Well, it's good that he didn't join us this time. He was merciless even on training!" Krilin said.

"Yeah, Vegeta-san seemed to get tired on both of us! Hahahaha!" Gohan laughed.

"Say…" Bulma butted in. "Training with your mind is all good, but this place has gotten a bit too messy. Would you care to clean it up? There's a lady in here."

"But you were the one who made that mess. We already clean up ours, you should clean yours." Krilin said.

"I'm busy! I have lots to think about! Besides, all the three of you do is sit on-board!"

"But I thought you said you were bored."

"Shut up! Can't you be considerate to a delicate lady?"

Gohan began to clean up the mess Bulma was talking about, Krilin decided to help him. While Bulma turned around and sat on one of the chairs in front of the main control computer.

"If she was a _delicate lady, _I wish she wouldn't wander around in her _underwear_…." Krilin whispered to Gohan.

As the two continued to clean Bulma's mess, Krilin said to Gohan…"You Saiyans seemed to have bottomless potential, eh…. I can't believe Vegeta was merciful to let us all live and even help us revive our friends back."

"He didn't look like a good guy when we first met him, but I guess we really should not judge people by their appearance, eh?"

"You're right."

In the corner, Vegeta was quietly meditating. In his mind, he was trying to focus more on controlling his urge to kill both Krilin and Gohan, which is becoming more difficult for him as the days passed by. He was having that urge every time the two speak to Bulma, laugh with her, and even look at her. He heard Krilin say something about Bulma wandering around in her underwear and immediately wanted to rip the monk's eyes off their sockets for looking at Bulma in her undies. On the other hand, he thought Krilin was right, _why the hell was Bulma wandering around in her underwear anyways?_ In the end he used these thoughts to take away his desire to kill. After all, what would Bulma think of him if he were to kill Krilin and Kakarot's brat?

Then, something caught his sensitive senses. He snapped his eyes open as his senses screamed danger. At the same time, the ship's computer initiated a warning.

"Huh? What's that?" Bulma asked particularly no one as she looked over between the monitor and the window before her. Gohan and Krilin approached her immediately.

"Hey, look! Space jets?!" Gohan pointed at the line of light that seemed to approach them. Indeed, there were several space jets in front of them. The space jets began firing at them with lasers and the three of them screamed as their space ship shook.

Vegeta quickly stood up and teleported in front of the computer with his unbelievable speed, making Bulma, Krilin and Gohan surprised at his display of incredible speed.

"Vegeta!" Krilin and Bulma called.

"Vegeta-san!" Gohan also called in unison with the two.

Vegeta turned to them and said, "Leave it to me," He approached the computer, and said this on Namekian Language: _"Computer, initiate a stronger defense mechanism. Then prepare to retaliate immediately. Fire blasts and obliterate all enemies in the way. Do it now!_"

The spaceship stopped shaking the next second, and then they all watched as the line of space jets in front of them get vaporized by their spaceship's own laser beams. When the coast is finally clear, Bulma, Gohan and Krilin all together cheered. "We did it! Yay!"

Vegeta was glaring at the window when he noticed something. A spaceship that looked like theirs loomed right in front of them and is getting closer right towards them. But when he looked at the monitor, the computer was not detecting something in front of them.

"Oh no!" Bulma screamed when she noticed the huge, white spaceship coming right towards them, and if it wouldn't be stopped then they will slam into that thing!

"Waaaaaaaaaaahh!" Gohan and Krilin screamed.

Vegeta glared at the scene before him and noticed something odd. He blinked before he let out an evil smirk. He decided to have some fun with what he just discovered and decided not to do anything against it.

_"This sounds like fun…"_

When they thought the Namekian spaceship they were riding in slammed into the other spaceship, they actually got captured into something unexplainable.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 21, Inside an Unknown Spaceship]**

"Bulma! Hey! Bulma!"

Bulma slowly opened her eyes as she felt someone shook her. She found Vegeta looking at her anxiously, while Gohan and Krilin stood beside him. The prince helped Bulma to get up.

"Where are we?" she asked as she looked at the window to see where they are. They're not in space anymore. It looked like some sort of garage where different spaceships were parked.

"I don't know," Vegeta replied. "But it seems we are captured. There could be dangerous aliens lurking around but we don't know how we should escape in here unless I destroy this entire place. For the meantime, why won't we investigate?"

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Krilin asked.

Vegeta just gave him an arrogant smirk.

They came out of the space ship, while looking around for quite some time, Bulma realized she was wearing her underwear only and freaked out, "Waah! I forgot my pants!"

The three boys just looked at her weirdly.

"It was your fault for being too irresponsible," Vegeta told her.

"Bulma-san, would you care behaving for the sake of all the Earthlings?" Krilin also told her.

"Bah! Forget it! Let's just go!" Bulma screamed at them, getting angry.

_"I can't believe I fell in love with this woman…_" Vegeta thought.

The four of them started walking around, with Vegeta on the lead, who was holding Bulma's hand. Bulma followed him, then Krilin and Gohan. They entered a dark hallway and roamed around for a little bit until Vegeta sensed something that made him stop on his tracks. Bulma hit his back with her face, and so as Krilin and Gohan.

"Ouch! Why did you suddenly stop, Vegeta?!" Bulma yelled at him.

"Guns," Vegeta replied.

"Guns?" Bulma repeated. As if to answer her question, a hundred of guns began to appear on the walls the surrounded them.

"Eeeepp!" Bulma, Gohan and Krilin screamed.

Vegeta just glared, and then snorted loudly. He turned around and carried Bulma in his arms, making her scream in surprise.

"W-W-W-W-What are you doing, you jerk?!"

In a flash of super speed, Vegeta ran his way forward, Krilin and Gohan followed him, hardly dodging the bullets that would have killed them. Once they reached the other side, they felt safe.

"T-That was close…" Bulma sighed in relief after Vegeta brought her down.

"Indeed," Krilin agreed in exhaustion.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound of ripping metal, the four of them found themselves being trapped as huge metal walls slammed around them.

"No! Let me out of here! Please, let me out of here!" Bulma cried as she began to bang her hands on the metal walls.

"Tch! This could be easy," Vegeta said, letting out an arrogant smirk.

"Yeah!" Krilin agreed with a huge smirk.

"Ready?"

"Yes!" Gohan nodded.

"Bulma, get away from there!" Vegeta told her as he prepared a ki sphere in his right hand. Bulma saw what they are about to do and decided to step back. But before the three men could fire off their blasts on the door, something leaked out it, a dark green substance.

"What is that?" Krilin asked.

Vegeta sniffed at the air and recognized, "It's acid!" he exclaimed.

"Acid?"

The Saiyan prince quickly grabbed Bulma in his arms as he floated in the air. "Hurry up, Krilin! Blast the damn door or we will be toast!"

After Krilin and Gohan blasted the door, they finally got out safely. All of them sighed with relief.

"I thought we're going to die," Bulma sighed.

"No, we won't, so long as I'm in here," Vegeta assured her.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Krilin asked doubtfully.

Vegeta just ignored him and told them to follow him. They continued walking around the hallway, which seemed to be endless.

"Hey, aren't we walking around in circles?" Gohan asked.

"I noticed that, too," Bulma told him.

"Hmmm… There could be a door somewhere in here," Krilin said.

As if on cue, Krilin was right. There was indeed a door that appeared before them, but it was in the ceiling.

"I'll get it!" The monk turned warrior volunteered as he floated to open that door, but it just wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried.

"Huh? What the fuck?" Vegeta muttered to himself.

Bulma laughed, "Hahaha! You know what? There could be a password to that thing!"

"And what would that be?"

Bulma posed, looking up into the ceiling where the door was, and raised her hand. Then she began waving them as her face became concentrated, "Haaaaaah! OPEN SESAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Vegeta, Gohan and Krilin just stared at her, dumbfounded.

Bulma continued with what she was doing, "OPEN SESAMEEEEEEEEEEEE! Come on guys! Let's do this!"

Vegeta, Krilin and Gohan were forced to do the same as Bulma, blushing in embarrassment.

Vegeta looked away in embarrassment, "_I can't believe I fell in love with this idiot…"_ and then he saw something blinking on the side._"What's that?"_

"OPEEEEEEEEEEEEENNN SESAMEEEEEE!"

Then suddenly they heard something opened, they found that the door was actually on the wall in front of them.

"Yes! The door opened!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Of course it did, because I opened it." Vegeta told her.

"Shut up! It opened because of my password!" Bulma screamed at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes before he let out a forced sweet smile, "Fine, good job, my dear little Bulma."

* * *

**[Age 762, November 21, Inside an Unknown Spaceship, Hallway B]**

They entered the hallway that was opened before them. As they walked around, Bulma stepped on something and that made the floors collapse abruptly, making them all fall and scream in terror. But before Bulma, Krilin and Gohan could drop and be thrown out in outer space; Vegeta caught them all and blasted his way out of the trap. Once they reached another room, the three thanked the Saiyan Prince for saving them. Vegeta just smiled back at them in his sweetest way.

"I'm hungry…" Vegeta mumbled.

"Me, too." Krilin agreed.

"Me three," Gohan also agreed,

"Me four," Bulma also agreed.

"Hmm?" Vegeta muttered as he sniffed in the air. Once he recognized that smell, his mouth began to water. "That's smells like food!"

Kriln and Gohan also sniffed in the air, "There's no doubt about it!"

"That smelled like roast!"

"Yaaay!"

They all ran towards the source of the smell. It led them into an empty hall that looked like an empty gym. There were balconies on every corner of the room. In the center of the room was a table full of food. The three men immediately ran over the table to eat while Bulma told them to be alert for any kind of traps after what they experienced earlier.

"Don't worry, Bulma! No matter what happens, I will protect you!" Vegeta assured. "So let's eat, okay!"

When Bulma sat on the table, trying to be careful and alert for any signs of traps when something abruptly went past an inch on her face. And Vegeta saw it was a knife, he quickly grabbed another knife that was set on the table before him and deflected the thing coming towards Bulma. The knife earlier went through a button in the wall instead, which rang out a loud alarm.

"W-What's happening?!" Bulma screamed as the entire place began shaking. Suddenly, a huge metal dome came out of nowhere and enclosed them. While Krilin and Gohan were able to escape, Vegeta grabbed Bulma but something pulled both of them away from each other. It was a huge mechanical claw, something similar to the ones used in toy cranes, each of the two mechanical claws pulled Bulma and Vegeta away from each other, while trapping both of them in its huge claws.

"Help me!" Bulma cried out as she slammed into the dome and crashed it. She was being pulled back fast, much like a yoyo being pulled back into the player's hand. Finally, she slammed into the wall, which stopped her momentum.

"Bulma!" Vegeta called out. Bulma saw that he was being pulled on the other side away from her.

"Bulma-saaan! Vegeta-saaaan!" Gohan and Krilin screamed.

"Vegeta! Gohan-chan! Krilin!" Bulma cried.

Bulma felt something pressed on her face, when she looked down, she saw several chidren, about twenty of them, pointing their guns toward her.

There were loud noises as several huge cubes emerged from the floor, and there came out several more children armed with guns and pointed their guns towards Gohan and Krilin.

"W-What's this?"

On the other side, Vegeta finds himself being ambushed by thirty children. He just glared at them before he turned his eyes towards where Bulma is. She was crying for help.

"Waaaaaaahh! Help me! Gohan-chan! Krilin! Don't move! If you move, I will die!" Bulma screamed.

"B-b-but Bulma-san…. What are we supposed to do?"

"Just fucking surrender!"

Vegeta growled to himself as he turned to see both Krilin and Gohan confused on what to do. Then he turned his glare to the children before him. Surrender? Oh no, never in his lifetime!

"Tch! What a nuisance!" he snarled, before he held on to the claws that held him and began to rip them off. The children before him watched at his display of strength in fear, and began to fire their guns towards him.

"Oh no! Vegeta!" Bulma screamed.

"Vegeta-san!" Gohan also screamed in unison with Bulma.

"LET GO OF MY BULMA, YOU STUPID BRAAAAAAAAAAAAATTSSS!" Vegeta released his aura and began to power up, shaking the entire ship with his power.

"W-What the?!" the leader of the army of children, a dark haired boy wearing a white shirt mouthed. "This kind of power! The uniform he's wearing! This person is one of Frieza's soldiers!"

"Frieza?" Krilin and Gohan repeated.

Vegeta snarled at them, his power creating a destructive maelstrom around him. "I AM NOT ONE OF FRIEZA'S SOLDIERS, YOU FOOL! NOT ANYMORE!" He screamed as he flew towards the boy and punched him in the face. The boy was thrown away several meters across from where he stood. Vegeta quickly flew towards Bulma as the children began firing at them. Vegeta ripped the claw that held Bulma with his power and flew away, leaving Krilin and Gohan to deal with the children.

The leader called Zushin divided their group into two units. The first group led by a boy named Bun went after Vegeta and Bulma while the others were left to guard Krilin and Gohan.

"No! Please stop, we're innocent!" Krilin said to the children when they pointed their guns toward them.

"Liars! If you really are innocent then why are you with a guy like him?!" yelled Zushin.

"You mean, Vegeta?"

"Yeah! Him! Wait, he's Vegeta? _The Legendary Destroyer of Worlds_?"

"Eh? Legendary Destroyer of Worlds?" Gohan repeated.

"Yeah! Vegeta, the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds, Frieza's favorite soldier!"

"Frieza?"

"Stop feigning ignorance! No matter what you say, you are with Vegeta. If you are with him that means you are also invaders!"

"No! No, we're not invaders! We are peace-loving people from Earth!" Krilin defended, waving his hands to deny the accusation being pointed at them.

"Shut up!" another boy, named Yuso screamed at him as he fired his gun. Gohan merely dodged the bullet that would have injured him.

"B-but…" Gohan pouted back.

"No matter what you say, nobody's going to believe you," Zushintold them coldly.

"Hey now, we heard about Vegeta being a trouble maker and all but... Whatever business he was doing with this Frieza that you guys are talking about, we're really not with him on it. He was merely helping us get our friends back," Krilin said.

"Please believe us." Gohan pleaded.

"I said SHUT UP!"

And then, there was a series of gunfire.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 21, Inside an Unknown Spaceship, Hallway B]**

"Vegeta! Stop it! Gohan and Krilin are in danger! We have to help them!" Bulma screamed at Vegeta, who was making his way back towards their spaceship.

"It doesn't matter." Vegeta replied.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"So long as you and I survive, other things don't matter to me. I am merely using those two as distraction in order for us to escape."

"What?"

Bulma looked at him, his eyes weren't those crazy pair of crimson she saw when he killed those people in the Amusement Park a few days ago on Earth. But why is Vegeta suddenly becoming so cold now? Was the cold and ruthless attitude really from the Saiyan instincts or was it really from his personality?

"No! Stop it, Vegeta! You have to help them! Please!" Bulma begged him as she grabbed his shoulders desperately.

Vegeta gritted his teeth in annoyance as he stopped from flying. He descended into the floor and brought her down. Vegeta turned his back on her and said: "Say something, and then I will do it."

"Say what?" Bulma asked, confused.

"Say "Please help me save those two, then in return, I will be your lover for all eternity.'"

"No way!"

"Then let's go and leave them to die!" Vegeta said as he continued his pace, but Bulma refused to walk.

"No, I won't! If you don't want to save them, then I will do it." She shouted at him as she turned back.

Vegeta quickly turned and shouted back, "Then you will die!"

"Who cares?!" she yelled back.

"I do! Bulma, I cannot live without you!"

A few seconds of silence before Bulma turned to look at the Saiyan prince coldly. "That's not my problem anymore."

When Bulma was about to leave Vegeta, she found that several other children have chased them and they are now being surrounded. The sight of the armed children made her step back in fear. Vegeta stepped in front of her protectively and crouched down in a fighting stance.

"We have captured your two other friends, if you want to save them then surrender yourself to us, Prince Vegeta." The leader named Bun said.

"And what makes you think I will surrender to the likes of you?" Vegeta asked, his voice was cold and deep, without any emotion.

"If you don't then that girl behind you will also die."

"Try doing it then you will provoke my wrath. When that happens, everyone's going to _die_."

The leader gritted his teeth and began firing at him, the other children also fired at him. Vegeta raised his finger and used it to deflect all the bullets that were meant to _kill _him and Bulma. This act terrified all the children at that display of power and Vegeta pointed his two fingers at each them. When he did that, each one exploded into a firework of blood and meat in his command.

"Vegeta! STOP!" Bulma screamed as she cannot endure seeing the gore and violence Vegeta was inflicting.

"So tell me, Bulma…" Vegeta said as he slowly pulled his hand down. "Choose me and I will protect you and save those two or…" He slowly turned turned his head at her, smiling cruelly. "Would you rather die trying to save them by yourself? Choose!" Vegeta smiled back at her in a sweet way.

What was Bulma supposed to do in this situation? If it was true that Krilin and Gohan are captured by these children who are armed with guns, then she wouldn't get a chance against them by herself even if she steal their weapons. If only Vegeta would cooperate willingly without asking for anything in return, then it would be easy. But he was asking for her to be his lover in exchange of helping her. What is she going to do now?

"Choose now, Bulma!"

Bulma couldn't help but choose one thing, "Please help me save those two…" Bulma's tears fell down from her eyes. She shut them to keep her tears from falling but, it did. Her hands shook into fists. "And in return, I will be your lover."

Vegeta smiled back warmly at her as he walked back towards her, "Good. That's very good." Then he raised his hand to touch her face, making her open her eyes. He reached out to wipe away her tears. "Don't cry, Bulma. You will never regret this, I promise."

And then he abruptly pressed his lips against on hers in a passionate kiss. Bulma kissed him back, though, quite reluctantly.

_"I'm sorry, Yamcha…_"


	8. Chapter 7: The Ruthless Killer

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the **exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter merely clears the ending of the last chapter. I would also like to clear that although Gohan and Krilin can save themselves, Bulma just panicked and decided without a second thought of it. I honestly intended for that to happen. Now, on to the seventh chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Ruthless Killer**

* * *

**[762 A.D. November 21, Inside an Unknown Spaceship, Hallway B]**

Vegeta and Bulma stood before the blood and gore of all the children Vegeta has murdered by just pointing his two fingers at each of them earlier.

"I need you to return to the space ship and leave everything to me." Vegeta told Bulma, who was sniffing in the corner after crying at her reluctant decision.

_"What did I just say? How could I say something that I might not able to take back? What am I supposed to do if Vegeta learns that I didn't really want to be his lover?"_ Bulma thought to herself in horror. _"B-B-But I need him, I need him to save Gohan and Krilin from danger. If I didn't say that there's no way we can make it out of here alive!"_

"What's the matter, Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"N-n-nothing…" Bulma replied, stammering. Vegeta stared at her for a moment before he let out a sigh.

"I know."

Bulma quickly turned to him, "What?"

"I know how you're feeling… you're still unsure of this and were forced because you really want me to save those two, aren't you? But… it's alright with me if you want to _pretend_with me. I promised you I will protect you no matter what, so… I change the deal; we will just _pretend_ to be lovers in exchange of me saving those two. Does that make you a lot comfortable now?" Vegeta then let out a sweet smile.

"Vegeta…." Bulma muttered as she stared back at his sweet smile. She felt kind of sorry for him because no matter what he do, she couldn't return his love because she was still in-love with Yamcha. "I'm sorry."

Vegeta let out a giggle, "Don't be sorry for it. I still believe in the bright future that awaits the both of us!"

"Hnn," Bulma just nodded and turned around to return to the spaceship, Vegeta walked his way back where they left Gohan and Krilin.

* * *

**[762 A.D. November 21, Inside an Unknown Spaceship, Main Hall]**

Gohan and Krilin were surrounded by armed children pointing their guns toward them, both of them restrained by claws that were strangely stronger than steel. They managed to deflect the bullets that were supposed to kill them earlier but were caught off guard when they were suddenly pulled by the mechanical claws similar to the things that caught Bulma and Vegeta earlier.

"Guys! We don't want to hurt you, come on! We're telling the truth!" Krilin said.

"Then tell us what you are doing with the Legendary Destroyer?" said the boy named Zushin.

"We already told you he's helping us revive our dead friends back to life!"

"Helping you?"

Zushin's jaw dropped, his face looked suspicious. "Why would Vegeta help you? Huh?!" he yelled at Krilin, pressing his gun into Krilin's face.

"What do you mean by that?" the bald, short man screeched.

"Do you think I would believe that Frieza's most favorite and ruthless soldier, the so-called Prince of the barbaric Saiyans and the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds, would actually try to help you? I don't think so! Stop making us for a fool!"

"Why? What's so suspicious about that?" Gohan asked.

"If you think that guy's trying to help you then you don't know yet what monster he truly is! Do you think a person such as him would help you?! Even if he does, he could be just using you!"

"U-Using us? How?"

"To get what his master wants! That is to conquer the universe under their rule! And those who oppose them shall be destroyed!"

Krilin and Gohan both stared at Zushin, both trying to think over what the alien boy was trying to tell them. Yes, before the Saiyans arrived they heard how barbaric they are and how much trouble they cause across the galaxy. When they arrived, they found out just how ruthless and powerful they were especially Vegeta's display of ruthlessness when he blew that Saibaiman up into pieces with just a point of his two fingers. Then suddenly, they realized that Vegeta's cold and ruthless demeanor was completely different for the one he showed them after his battle with Goku and themselves. When they first saw Vegeta, you wouldn't think he was even capable of showing a softer, sweeter side to himself. It was as if the Vegeta they first met in the battlefield and the Vegeta they are now with are two different sides of the same coin. What's more suspicious was the fact that they are helping them revive the people he just killed? Why would anyone want to do that anyways?

"Gohan…" Krilin said to the half-Saiyan, half-human boy. "I always suspected something was wrong with how Vegeta was being too helpful with us. Do you think he was really playing at us?"

"I don't know, Krilin-san…"

"You fools! Do not let whatever stupid things they tell about me fool you!" someone yelled from their left. Everyone all turned their heads towards Vegeta who stood at the entryway of the hallway he came from. He stood there, holding an axe he just got on his way. The children all pointed their guns toward him.

"I suggest you let go of Krilin and Son Gohan, or I wouldn't be so kind when I finish you off, little boys." Vegeta smiled at them sweetly.

"Do not make a fool of us, Prince Vegeta! We know what kind of monster you are hiding under that sweet smile of yours!" one of the boys, they called him Rissko yelled at him.

Vegeta blinked at him innocently, pouting. "What do you mean?"

"Stop acting as if you didn't know!"

Vegeta just stared at the boys innocently, thinking with how he was supposed to prove them that he's not as bad as they were trying to tell Gohan and Krilin about. In the end he let out a sigh. "Look. You little boys just had a misunderstanding. We were really travelling towards Planet Namek in order to revive the Earthlings me and my comrade killed when we arrived on Earth. I admit you knew a little about me from the rumors but that's just a _little_ about me. I'm actually quite flattered that you heard about my ruthless reputation, but it doesn't mean I would kill you just like Frieza's other soldiers would do. Let me tell you something, I _hated _following his orders and I'm sick of it. I do what I fucking want, I don't need a tyrant like him to tell me what to do! So… trust me, I'm not killing anyone in here… unless you provoke me."

"Shut up, Vegeta! You think we would believe that lie?" Zushin yelled back at him and turned to his soldiers, "What are you doing?! Fire at him!"

The children began firing their weapons at Vegeta, who simply phased in behind a surprised Gohan and Krilin. The children panicked, wondering where Vegeta went. Vegeta raised the axe as the two slowly turned their heads toward him.

"Vegeta!" Krilin screamed, making the children's attention snap towards him.

Vegeta cut the strings that attached the claws to the wall using the axe. Gohan and Krilin both fell down into the floor. Zushin and the rest of the children turned towards them and began to fire at the three of them. Krilin and Gohan screamed. Vegeta yelled, releasing his ki to create a barrier around them to protect them. Realizing what's happening, the children stopped firing.

"What?!" Zushin couldn't believe what he was seeing. Vegeta just created a barrier around him and his two little friends to protect them from their attack!

"You have no chance, little boys." Vegeta told them coldly. "Toys such as those wouldn't have any effect against me. Please let us go in peace. I wish to spare you all because we have more important matters to attend to. Neh?" then he gave them a sweet smile.

Zushin reluctantly put his gun down, "Do you promise?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"No, not yet Zushin!" someone from the crowd of children yelled. He looked a bit older, about fourteen years old, red skinned and black haired. "Have you forgotten how Frieza's men killed our parents! Don't fall for that guy's _false _promises!"

"Hey now, where's the honor if I break a promise?" Vegeta defended.

"You think there is honor in killing innocent people?!"

Vegeta flinched at the way the boy said those words. For a moment he was taken aback by that. The boy was right, indeed.

"Y-you're right, I knew that…" he muttered, looking down in shame.

"Hey guys, look what I have found!" another boy said, the one standing in the last row. He was holding a flinching Bulma as she got dragged into the crowd.

"Bulma-san!" Krilin and Gohan screamed.

"Bulma!" Vegeta also screamed. What is she doing in here? Didn't he tell her to go back to their space ship and leave everything to him?

"H-H-hey, let me go! Hey!" Bulma cried as the boy dragged her.

"Let her go!" Vegeta yelled, getting angry.

The boy soldier grinned back at him as he pointed his gun to Bulma's face. The blue haired girl flinched.

"Hey, Yuso!" Zushin called.

"I don't care about what that _Prince Vegeta _says! The likes of him killed my parents!" Yuso, the boy who was holding Bulma, announced. "The thing is they are in the same group! His earlier display of power and strength makes it even more suspicious that he is here to kill us all!"

"It was you who captured us, fools! We have no intention of dealing with brats like you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah, he's right!" Bulma agreed as she glared at Yuso.

"Shut up!" Yuso yelled back at her as he knocked Bulma to the floor.

That does it.

Vegeta stood shocked beside Gohan and Krilin who called Bulma's name anxiously.

"Bulma-san! Bulma-san!" Gohan cried out as he and Krilin freed themselves from the claws and strings that restrained them and rushed towards her.

Something flashed back on Vegeta's mind, _"Wake up! Wake up, woman! Wake up!"_ he heard his own voice echoed inside his head and that memory suddenly made him paranoid as he watched at Gohan, Krilin and Bulma below him…

_"Bulma's in danger, she's knocked out! She's going to be killed! What should I do?!"_ he panicked. "_No, I won't let it happen again! They hurt my Bulma… and they are going to pay for this…." _He gritted his teeth, his eyes dilating with his awakening rage, slowly making his irises glow crimson red. _"I will fucking kill them all…!"_

An explosion suddenly shook the entire spaceship, making everyone crouch down and scream, and snapping Vegeta out of his dark thoughts. "W-What the fuck?!" he said as he raised his head to look at the ceiling. There he found several meteorites crushing into the ship's outer surface.

One boy appeared before them and shouted, "Zushin! We are caught in a meteor swarm!"

"What?!" Zushin said in disbelief. He quickly ran into the bridge that led into the main control room. Everyone panicked, Vegeta rushed towards Gohan, Krilin and Bulma, carrying her into his back.

"Let's get back into the ship! Now!" Vegeta ordered them as he rushed back into the hallway that would lead them back to their Namekian spaceship. Gohan and Krilin followed him but immediately hesitated.

"What the fuck are you two doing?! Let's go and leave them all to their fate!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah, but…"

They watched as the children who tried to capture them earlier panicked as fire began to spread.

"LET'S GO!" Vegeta ordered again.

Gohan turned to Vegeta, "I'm sorry, Vegeta-san. But we need to help them!"

"Quit wasting our time!"

As Vegeta yelled this, a huge part of the ceiling collapsed and were about to fall into three children. Gohan and Krilin quickly rushed to the rescue and shielded them using their superhuman strength, sending the huge rock away from the three children.

Vegeta let out a sigh of frustration, he wanted to go to the control room and take this useless ship out of this meteor swarm but he didn't know how. He decided to wake Bulma up.

It didn't take that long to wake his pretend-to-be-girlfriend up. He told her that he needed her to maneuver the ship out of the meteor swarm and led her to the control room, pushing the driver out of the way. Using her mechanical genius and the control information from the driver boy, Bulma was able to maneuver the ship out of the meteor swarm easily.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Krilin were able to put out the fire using their ki.

Bulma let out a sigh of relief even though she felt a little throb in her right temple. Vegeta jumped for joy of his _girlfriend_'s success and wrapped his arms around her. However, their joy immediately faded when they realized that the children earlier had surrounded them again, pointing their guns toward them.

"What the fuck is your problem? We just helped you! Isn't that enough proof that we're not here to kill you?" Vegeta told them.

"I don't trust your fake attempt to help us!" Yuso yelled at him. "Anyone with your powers, abilities, and intelligence are suspicious enough! Just surrender yourselves already!"

"Bulma-san! Vegeta-san! Eh?" Krilin and Gohan arrived but were stopped by half of the children pointing their guns toward them.

"What's the meaning of this?" Krilin asked.

The tense in the atmosphere suddenly rose until Zushin arrived and said, "Everyone, please put your weapons down."

Everyone did so.

"Zushin," Yuso said.

"Everyone, let's think of this. If they were truly in here to kill us all, they wouldn't save us, right? Especially if they are Frieza's soldiers."

"But Vegeta is Frieza's soldier!"

"Maybe but as he said, he doesn't want to follow him anymore, correct? He wouldn't have led this intelligent girl in here if he doesn't care at all, right? He could have left us to die if he wanted to."

"Uhm… I suppose you were right…" Yuso agreed. "But I still don't trust him!"

The gun he was holding suddenly fired, and the bullet went towards Bulma. Vegeta saw this and quickly pulled Bulma out of the bullet's trajectory. It hit her arm slightly on the side and Bulma felt a sting to her right arm.

"Ah!" Bulma flinched at the sting and Vegeta found her arm bleeding to where the bullet passed slightly.

"Bulma!" he said, quickly putting off his white glove and used it to strap on her arm to stop the bleeding.

Yuso just stared at his gun in shock.

"Yuso! What are you doing? I told you to hold your weapon down!"

"B-b-but I didn't… I… I…" Yuso stared at his gun, his hands trembled in fear. "I didn't pull the trigger, Zushin! It fired by itself!"

"What? But that's impossible…!"

Vegeta finished his first aid on Bulma's gunshot wound. Bulma stared at him in alarm as she noticed the change slowly taking over his personality.

_"You… I've had enough of you…"_ he mumbled in a low, cold voice. Everyone turned to him, as saw him bending his head down.

_"There he goes again…"_ Bulma thought, immediately panicking. "V-Vegeta…" Bulma let out a forced but fearful smile as she raised her good arm to try to touch him. He slowly raised his head.

"Bulma, I need you to return to the space ship with Gohan and Krilin at once. No matter what happens, don't look back or return here." He said in the same low, cold tone.

"But Vegeta…" she moaned in worry.

"Just do as I say..." Vegeta growled at her.

"But…No!" Bulma shouted back.

"DO IT NOW!" Vegeta yelled at her, snapping his now crimson eyes to glare at her. Bulma shook her head in fear, but quickly obeyed. She ran towards Krilin and Gohan, the children quickly firing at her but Vegeta used his super speed to deflect all the bullets away from her.

"Let's go! Gohan! Krilin!" Bulma told her two companions. The two immediately followed her and they ran back towards where they left the space ship.

"What about Vegeta?" Krilin asked.

Bulma was in tears.

"Bulma-san, why are you crying?" Gohan asked.

Before Bulma could answer, the two warriors from Earth suddenly heard a loud screaming from where they came from. Gohan was about to go back but Bulma stopped him. "Don't go back!"

"B-but…" Gohan said and noticed the despair on Bulma's eyes."Bulma-san… Is Vegeta-san the one doing that?"

"H-he's doing it to save us. Let's not waste our time! Let's go!"

"But he's killing them, they're just children!" Krilin said. "We have to stop him!"

"Don't you dare! You think you can stop him by yourselves?"

Gohan and Krilin remembered that time during their image training when Vegeta was training with them and immediately said, "Uh… I guess no…" Krilin said.

"Then let's just go!"

"But Bulma-san!" Gohan cried. "I'm sorry but I have to go back!" he exclaimed as he ran back towards the control room.

"Wait! Gohan! Gohan!" Bulma and Krilin chased him.

* * *

**[762 A.D. November 21, Inside an Unknown Spaceship, Main Control Room]**

Vegeta was on a berserk. Using the axe he has been holding earlier, he proceeded to kill everyone left inside the control room. He used his powers to shut the room's door and trap everyone inside. He fired a small blast towards the controls, causing a small explosion and creating fire that quickly spread across the entire small room. He continued waving the axe, butchering everyone with it. Blood splattered everywhere, and screams of children echoed. These sounds made his Saiyan blood boil with excitement and he laughed madly at the ecstasy it was bringing him.

"J-j-Just as I thought, you are no one to trust, you monster!" Yuso said as he was surrounded by fire and the gore from his dead comrades. Vegeta turned to him, the psychotic luster in his eyes growing more.

_"I intended to go to my word to leave you all in peace if only you didn't provoke me to do this, boy. I warned you earlier, but then you hurt my Bulma and this happens. What fools are you to provoke my wrath! I admit I could have prevented being captured by your stupid looking spaceship earlier. I noticed how this ship's interiors are made of mirrors, anyone who doesn't have a good eye would think that they were about to crash into a spaceship, but then I noticed the constellations of the stars exactly being mirrored into the surface and my very own reflection staring at me from the window. Then I realized it, you could have fooled the rest of Frieza's soldiers into a camouflage since your ship's outer surface reflects the stars around it. You could have fooled anyone, ANYONE BUT ME!"_

Yuso realized the very reason why Vegeta was Frieza's most favorite soldier. He was extremely powerful, uncontrollable and highly intelligent, a powerful beast, tactical genius and killing machine, all in one person.

Yuso trembled in fear before the ruthless monster entitled the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds as Vegeta sauntered forward to kill him.

_"Do me a little favor, boy. JUST DIE ALREADY!"_ Vegeta screamed in rage as he raised the axe in his hand. But…

A powerful blast ripped the door open, snapping Vegeta out of his trance. "WHAT?!"

"Vegeta-saaaaann!" Gohan screamed as he slammed into Vegeta, knocking him away in front of Yuso. The two rolled into the ground. Vegeta let out a ferocious snarl as he turned around and held Gohan down into the floor with his weight, his hand suffocating the demi-Saiyan in his neck. At this point, Vegeta has succumbed into the dark recesses of his mind, completely losing his self control. Thus, he was not able to recognize Gohan.

Gohan choked as he vainly struggled against Vegeta's strength. To Gohan, Vegeta looked like a bloodthirsty animal who was about to eat him alive. "Ve-Ve-Vegeta-san…! I-it's… me… kuh!" he choked.

"Vegeta, STOP!" Krilin said as he and Bulma ran towards him to stop him. Krilin tried to pry the Saiyan's hands away from Gohan, while Bulma faced him.

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Do you hear me? It's us! Come on, regain your control!" Bulma told him as she held him by the face, but it seemed that their effort wasn't doing any effect. Gohan was already going blue from suffocation, and Bulma knew she must do something to save him. "Vegeta! Come back!"

Still to no avail, Vegeta's eyes were still those horrible red gems gleaming with madness. Bulma couldn't help but decided on one thing.

She pulled his head to her and kissed him on his lips.

That did it. Vegeta's expression slowly changed, calming down from his psychotic look. Recognition appeared in his eyes that slowly fading their color from crimson to dark onyx. "My…Bulma…?" then he blinked as if waking up from a bad dream. When he saw what he was doing, he quickly took his hand off on Gohan's neck. The young half Saiyan half human boy coughed out, struggling to get some fresh oxygen into his lungs. "What the fuck am I doing? Gohan! Gohan! Hey, Gohan! I'm sorry, stay with us!"

"I'm… fine… " Gohan coughed. Seconds later, his color finally returned to normal.

"I'm sorry, Gohan… I-I…"

Gohan and Krilin just stared back at him before they looked around.

"Woah, you really did kill them all, huh?" Krilin told him, but when he turned his head towards Vegeta, he saw the prince collapse in the floor. "Vegeta! Hey! Are you alright?"

"He probably collapsed due to fatigue." Bulma concluded.

They just stared at the prince who was unconscious.

"Say, Bulma… should we leave him here?" Krilin said.

"What? Why?"

"I mean… Look at what he has done… he killed all these children."

"Idiot! He's the only one who knew how to operate that spaceship!"

They all turned towards the last survivor, Yuso. "Now, did you see what he truly is? He is a fucking monster?!" he yelled at them. "If I were you, I would kill him right now!"

Yuso stood up to get his gun, but Bulma stopped him, "Stop! If you kill him then you are no different than him!"

"If I kill him, then one of the biggest troublemakers in the universe would be gone forever! You should be grateful if he dies."

"But look, Vegeta's actually a nice guy, however…" Bulma said.

"Don't believe that shit! What if he's playing mind games with you, making you think he's a nice guy but then he would eventually turn against you, huh?"

The three Earthlings just stared at him.

"You saw how powerful and ruthless he is. Rumors say he can even kill trillions of lives in an instant and destroy any world he wants if he truly wanted to. Don't be a fool!"

"I believe in Vegeta!" Bulma told him.

"What?" Krilin and Gohan said.

Bulma remembered that time when she and Vegeta were in the Ferries Wheel ride when he admitted to her his true feelings. Vegeta had told her back then: _"I am the prince of the most powerful warrior race in the universe, cold and ruthless. I admit I did kill many people and destroyed a lot of worlds in cold blood. I always believed that foolish emotions like love and compassion are nothing meant for a warrior like me and could be the cause of his downfall. But… it was you who changed that belief I held my entire life for so long. I… I don't know, but meeting you has changed everything I once believed in. When I saw you, it felt… different. What do you humans call it? Love at first sight? Yeah, that. Also, hearing your vain praises you commented about yourself through the scouter caught my interest of you, knowing that we're very much alike. Then I also realized that I cannot ever bring myself to kill you no matter what. That's how much I love you."_

And that time when he apologized to her, he told her: _"I promise you, no matter what happens I will never, ever hurt or kill you. I will protect you with all my life, whatever the cost maybe. But please, do not fear me. I don't want to see that look on you again. I will never hurt you. I will never kill you. I promise you that!"_

"He could be that, but I know something that was good in him. And he showed me that side of him more often than you could imagine. I know, something's going on with him that could be the cause of why he was being like this. And I wanted to help him overcome that. That's why… I believe in him."

Yuso put his gun down, "Whatever," he spat. "You're free to go. Just don't you regret making him stay with you."

"I won't be regretting that." Bulma told Yuso firmly. She turned to Krilin and Gohan and said, "Let's go."

Krilin and Gohan agreed. Krilin carried Vegeta to his back. The three of them made their way back into their spaceship. Once they are inside the ship, Vegeta let out a groan and opened his eyes. Good timing when the three realized they couldn't leave without Vegeta telling the spaceship to go to Planet Namek.

Vegeta went out first of their spaceship and blasted their way out with a ki blast before he returned back to their ship and set the coordinates to Planet Namek through the computer. After that, Vegeta went to prepare his futon to go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Planet Namek

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the **exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is mostly based on the manga, although there will be several changes since the distortion in the balance space and time has occurred. Finally they arrived on Planet Namek! What darkness awaits them? Let's find on the Eighth chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession! Please don't forget to kindly review and let me know your thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Planet Namek**

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 18, Outer Space, Inside the Namekian Spaceship]**

Finally after thirty-four days since they left the Earth, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan and Krilin arrived on Planet Namek.

"Look! It's Planet Namek!" Bulma exclaimed as she pointed at the huge green planet before their view through the window.

"Beautiful…" she continued as she gazed at the planet.

"I will set the ship to land; fasten your seatbelts, Earthlings!" Vegeta announced at them as he turned to the main control computer, not really interested with gazing at the planet all day long.

The three of them did as what they told to and Vegeta said to the computer in Namekian language, "_Computer, search a suitable place and prepare for landfall!"_

As the computer searched, Vegeta sat down in his chair and fasten his seatbelt. Then suddenly, they felt as if the spaceship was falling into the planet. The three earthlings screamed until the ship settled down into the land with a powerful crash.

A few moments later after that worrisome crash, Bulma, Gohan and Krilin all set their eyes on the wonderful surroundings of Planet Namek. The unlike the blue skies of Earth, the skies of Planet Namek was green. There were several archipelagoes that were surrounded by crystal clear water, the meadows within the archipelagoes were filled with strange trees, blue green grass and other several rock formations. and the warm temperature of the surroundings reminded the Earthlings of a typical summer day on Earth.

"Wow…" Bulma whispered in amazement as she continued gazing at the sight before her eyes. When she snapped out of her amazement, she exclaimed, "We did it! We've landed on Planet Namek!"

Krilin and Gohan both cheered loudly along with her. "Yaaaay!"

Vegeta remained on his seat and just smirked as he watched at them cheer. A few moments later, Bulma stood up and approached some kind of machine and began tinkering it, "Hang on guys, I will check the atmospheric composition. Luckily, I was smart enough to attach external sensors! If there is little amount of oxygen, we have to use the oxygen masks I brought but our time outside will only be limited…."

"There's no need for that, Bulma," Vegeta told her.

"And what makes you think that?!" she screamed at him.

Vegeta pointed at the window and she saw that Krilin and Gohan were already outside. Bulma's mouth went agape in surprise and Vegeta laughed at her reaction.

Meanwhile, outside the ship….

"This place looks like the place where Piccolo trained me," Gohan said.

"Yeah, that place where we first fought the Saiyans. Maybe Piccolo unwittingly picked a place similar to his home planet." Krilin told him.

Bulma suddenly appeared behind them yelling angrily: "Oh yeah! Why are you just strolling out like that! How sure are you that there is no poison in the air, huh?!"

The surprised and clueless Krilin and Gohan turned to her, wondering what's with her temper. Vegeta came down last, telling her, "Forget about it, Bulma. Bring out the Dragon Radar and check if there are signals from the dragon balls."

"Right," Bulma said as she took the radar from her pocket and pushed the button on the top of the radar. "Look! There is a reading! There are indeed dragon balls in here!" she exclaimed, pointing at the screen of the radar in her hand. Vegeta, Gohan and Krilin looked over the screen.

"You're right! Yehey!" Krilin shouted.

Bulma and Krilin held hands, and began dancing in joy, "Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! We did it! We did it!"

Gohan let out a childish laughter while Vegeta's eyes quickly narrowed in jealousy, however, a sudden feeling of a powerful evil ki snapped the both of them and made them look on the direction of the ki source.

"Krilin-san! There's a powerful ki over there!" Gohan pointed to where he was sensing the ki.

Bulma and Krilin stopped their joyous celebration, "Ki?" Krilin mouthed and then attuned his senses in that direction. "You're right."

"I feel a lot of them."

And everyone of them is strong. What could it be?"

"That must be Frieza," Vegeta said.

"Frieza?"

"What? The little boys didn't tell you? Frieza is the Emperor of the Universe." Vegeta explained. "He is very well by far the most powerful in the universe."

"Much powerful than you?"

Vegeta just stared at Krilin with a cold look and the bald headed monk simply shrugged.

After a few tense seconds of silence, Vegeta answered, "They must have learned about my rebellion by now. I can probably take out all of Frieza's men, but Frieza is of another matter. Frieza must have been in here for the Dragon Balls, too."

"Eh? He's also here for the Dragon Balls, too? M-M-Maybe we should get back to Earth… right, Gohan?" Krilin said. "B-b-but…. I mean, I-it's alright if Vegeta and I will be left in here but… I-it's Gohan's safety I'm afraid of."

"Don't be ridiculous, idiot!" Vegeta yelled back, "If Frieza gets his wish then he will destroy this planet and we will have no chance to get the Dragon Balls! We have no choice but to carefully lay out tactics so we can outsmart him and his men in order to get the Dragon Balls from them. For now, we have to take at least one Dragon Ball to prevent them from having six."

"Y-y-you're probably right!"

"Krilin-san! Vegeta-san! Someone's coming!" Gohan said, stopping the two from their arguments.

"Hmmm?"

"It's probably a Namekian!" Bulma said.

"No, they're not…."

A few moments later, two creatures appeared behind the rock on the island before where Bulma and the others stood. Both of the creatures were wearing similar armor to Vegeta but were in a different color. One of them had a bulky build, with light blue skin and orange hair and beard; he also had horns sticking out of his head, while the other looked like a reptile standing on two feet. He held what it looked like a laser gun, and both wore scouters on the left side of their faces.

"Huh? They're not Namekians! Who are they?" said the reptile person.

"It doesn't matter. Our order from Lord Frieza is to kill everyone on this Planet," said the orange-headed alien.

"Huh? Look at what they're wearing. They are similar to yours, Vegeta." Krilin said.

"Of course, I used to be one of Frieza's soldiers," Vegeta told Krilin.

"I don't care about what they are wearing! The thing is they aren't here to become friends!" Bulma said while hiding behind one of the space ship's legs.

"Huh? Hey, isn't that… Prince Vegeta?" the reptile person said, pointing at the Saiyan prince.

"Y-yeah! He is! Ha!" said the orange haired alien. He and the reptile person floated into the sky and approached Vegeta, Krilin, Gohan and a scared Bulma. "Hey, Vegeta! News said you were killed on the planet where you, Nappa and Raditz came from! Looks like it's a fake! You were indeed alive! Lord Frieza was mad when he learned that you came to some other planet without being ordered! Good thing is I heard he's going to forgive you after you found out a way for him to gain eternal life! What are you doing with those guys by the way?"

"Tch! I have no time to waste explaining things to small fries like you." Vegeta answered.

"Small fries? Hahahaha! As if your companions are any better. They don't even have a slightest fighting power!"

"Hmph! Fools!" Vegeta thought as he let out a confident smirk.

"Hey, look! You just picked a wrong time to get here on an adventure trip, little tourists!" the reptile person said, raising his laser gun. "Too bad… you have to get all trapped in here." Then he fired a blast towards the space ship, which destroyed its front part, including the controls of the ship. Bulma screamed in fright as she fell into the ground in a prone position.

"Bulma!" Vegeta quickly turned around and found her lying on the ground.

"Oh no! The space ship!" Krilin screamed as he looked the smoke coming out of the now mangled front part and broken window of their space ship.

Vegeta turned to glare back at the two other Frieza soldiers, growling in rage. _"I'll fucking kill you!"_

Before the two soldiers could open their mouth to speak, Vegeta pointed his two fingers at them and made their torsos explode in a shower of entrails. Krilin and Gohan jumped in fright at what happened, thinking that Vegeta has succumbed back into that scary killer they saw him become while trapped within the mirror spaceship several days ago. However, Vegeta turned to them with his sweet smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle them on my own." He said as he approached Bulma and helped her stand. She was already crying at the fact that there will be no way for them to go back to Earth. "Cease your tears, Bulma. While we're all in here together, I will definitely protect you."

Bulma sniffed, "That's not it! The spaceship! The spaceship, it's destroyed! Waaaaaaah! How can we go back to Earth?! Waaaaaah!"

"Don't worry, Bulma-san! I'm sure the Namekians will help us fix our space ship," Krilin said.

"We should go. Some others may come after us so it would be safe for us to find another place to stay." Gohan suggested.

"Yes, let's do that for the meantime. Let's go Bulma." Vegeta said.

Bulma sniffed. "I wish I have your optimism."

While Bulma, Gohan and Krilin took their bags from their space ships, Vegeta went to the corpses of the two soldiers he just killed and took the scouter from the orange headed man.

_"I hated using these scouters, but it will be helpful for a meantime. I needed it to investigate Frieza and the other's plans. That way, I can know their exact location and where they are holding their Dragon Balls."_

When he returned, the three are now ready to go.

"Ahm, Vegeta, why did you take that?" Krilin asked.

"It's necessary. I will simply use it to investigate Frieza and the other's whereabouts. Shall we go? Remember to lower your ki as much as you could." the Saiyan Prince explained.

The four of them began to search for a place to stay…

* * *

Meanwhile… in one of the villages… A small orange skinned leopard-like alien humanoid stepped forward. In his arms was an orange, crystal-like ball about the same size of a basket ball. The ball had three orange stars on it. It is the three star Dragon Ball.

"My Lord Frieza, it is ours." The creature said.

Three figures were before him. On the left side was a fat pink skinned man with spiky horns over his head and forearms. He was wearing a black and brown armor. In his bulky arms was another one of the Dragon Balls, which had seven stars on it. On the right side was a pretty boy with light blue skin and long green braided hair. He was tall and wearing white and brown armor, with purple arm warmers and purple stockings. In his arms were two other Dragon Balls with two stars and five stars.

In between these two men was the most feared Emperor of the Universe, sitting within his hovering throne. Lord Frieza was a white, pink and purple lizard man with protruding black horns on the sides of his head.

"Thank you," Lord Frieza said. "Now we have four of them. Dodoria-san, please look after them. I heard Vegeta is after them too." He ordered the horned pink skinned guy. Dodoria took the three stars Dragon Ball from the unnamed soldier.

"Yes, milord." Dodoria bowed in respect.

Frieza noticed his other soldier's silence and asked, "What is troubling you, Zarbon-san?"

"Frieza-sama, it seems that the rumors about Vegeta being dead are a fake. According to the two scouts I've sent to look at the location of the three new ki sources, they have found him alive and with unknown new companions. The three powers appeared but quickly disappeared in the blink of an eye. As of now, the two scouts I've sent are killed."

"So Vegeta killed them?"

"Probably, sire. However, there was no reading on the scouter about Vegeta's power. The reading was completely _zero._"

"Completely zero?"

"Yes, milord."

"If Vegeta was indeed alive, then he must have learned a new trick while on Earth. My, my… what a rebellious little monkey he really is. It's a shame that he went against me and my orders that I have to do this. Send someone to dispatch him immediately. If anyone was with him, kill them all, too. Understand?"

"Yes, milord. I will send Cui to take care of him immediately. Everyone knows those two were always equal in fighting abilities. Even if Cui fails to defeat him, at least he could stop Vegeta from coming after us."

"Very well, then."

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 18. 9:20. Earth, Sun Wukong Hospital, Goku's room.]**

Meanwhile, back to the Sun Wukong Hospital on Earth… The doctor was checking on Goku when Yajirobe came in.

"What's up, monkey man!" Yajirobe greeted.

"Yajirobe!" Goku greeted back with a grin.

"The Senzu beans are finally here! Here's one!" Yajirobe took a piece of green bean from a brown sack in his hand and put it in Goku's mouth.

"Hey! What are you feeding my patient?!" The doctor protested.

As soon as Goku ate the Senzu bean, all his injuries have fully regenerated to the surprise of the doctor and the nurse he was with.

"Alright! I'm healed!" Goku exclaimed as he jumped off his bed and quickly went to the cabinet to get his dogi.

"Where are you going?" asked Yajirobe.

"I'm going after Bulma and the others to Planet Namek. The Lord of Worlds contacted me a few days ago and told me that Bulma, Gohan and Krilin are in danger."

"But isn't Vegeta with them?"

Goku didn't answer for a few minutes.

"What's up?" Yajirobe asked.

"Actually, I am going over there to have a very important talk with Vegeta."

"About what?"

"About…. Something. It's between me and him to talk about. Sorry."

"Oh I see. So how are you supposed to go to that Planet Namek?"

"Bulma's father visited me a few days ago and I asked him to make a spaceship out of the Attack Ball I used to go here when I was still a baby. Luckily he was able to find where it is and I think the ship is all set to go now."

Goku stood in the windowsill and called out, "Kintoun Cloud!" then he turned to Yajirobe, "Thanks a lot Yajirobe. I'll be going now!" then he jumped out of the window and was caught by a yellow flying nimbus cloud, leaving a wondering Yajirobe and a shocked doctor and nurse in his room.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 18. Forty-five minutes after their arrival on Planet Namek.]**

Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan and Krilin were still walking on the meadow, finding a suitable place for them to hide. When Vegeta suddenly stopped, Krilin, Gohan and Bulma were screeched to a stop as well.

"W-What's the matter, Vegeta?" Krilin asked.

"Go first and find yourselves a shelter. I have some business to take care of." He said. He approached Bulma and pecked a kiss on her cheek, making her blush. "I will be back very quickly." He smiled at her and then blasted off towards somewhere, leaving the three of them wondering where he's going to.

They continued walking around… Ten minutes later…

"You guys know what… I have a doubting feeling about Vegeta." Krilin asked.

"What do you mean, Krilin-san?" Gohan asked.

"Remember what the kids in that weird space ship told us about him? I really couldn't shake the feeling that there's really something about Vegeta that he was hiding from us. I mean, we know he said he _used _to be that _Frieza _guy's soldier. What if he just set a trap for us all the way in here just for him to get the Dragon Balls for himself and wish for eternal life? Or what if he's actually with that Frieza guy? I- I don't really know. But I get this feeling that Vegeta was _pretending _all the time."

"Pretending what?"

"Pretending to be nice and helpful towards us. I don't really get what his true intentions are but….. I don't really get it."

At that time, Planet Namek suddenly shook as dark clouds loomed over the entire planet.

"W-What's happening?!" Bulma screamed.

Krilin and Gohan's senses quickly screamed danger at the powerful ki that seemed to just explode out of nowhere.

"This ki! It's Vegeta!" Krilin recognized.

"What?! Vegeta?! Vegeta's doing this?" Bulma asked.

"Woah, his ki is so powerful! I can't believe he's this strong!" Gohan said.

Krilin felt a chill across his spine. _"If Vegeta was this powerful then we are really completely no match against him. I hoped that my doubt about which side he was really in was just nothing but a stupid feeling."_

A few moments later, everything finally calmed down, even Vegeta's ki suddenly went back to zero. A few minutes more and Vegeta returned to where they are.

"I'm back!" Vegeta cheerfully exclaimed.

"W-Where did you come from?" Krilin asked.

"I went to greet an old friend and brought him to the next dimension." Vegeta smiled back.

"Y-your power's incredible, Vegeta-san! I never thought you were that powerful at all!" Gohan said.

Vegeta let out a snort. "_That_ isn't even my _full_ power. I just powered up a _bit _just to send a warning at Frieza and his men. Don't worry about it. They're probably peeing in their pants right now."

"You called that power up just a _bit_?!" Krilin screamed. "J-j-just how powerful are you really?'

Vegeta just stared at the fearful look Krilin was giving him. He let out a smirk and simply said, "Not telling you for now but you'll find it out soon enough. Shall we go? Find a hide out?"

"C-can we really trust you?" Krilin asked.

Vegeta suddenly stopped at that question. "What do you mean?"

"How are we supposed to be sure that you wouldn't turn on us?"

Vegeta stared at Krilin for a long moment before he let out a laugh, "Ahahahahaha! It's Bulma. Just Bulma. Only Bulma. That's it. You know you can trust me because of her!" then his expression turned cold and demanding, "Now get on with it or I will personally drag the three of you!"

* * *

Back to Frieza's group…. three minutes ago…

Dodoria was staring at his scouter in shock, "Then his power really is thirty-two thousand… He swatted Cui just like a fly…"

"I can't believe Vegeta has gotten this powerful!" Zarbon said.

"No matter, that level of power is completely nothing if you two combine your forces." Frieza said. "Let's just look for the fifth dragon ball, shall we?"

"Yes, milord."

A purple aura surrounded Frieza and his soldiers and then they all lifted off into the sky.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 18, 10:20, Capsule Corporation on Earth]**

Goku leaped off the Kintoun Cloud once he reached the yellow domed building. He landed in the backyard garden where he was greeted by Mrs. Briefs. She offered him some tea but he politely declined it and asked her where Doctor Briefs was. She brought him to where her husband is. Goku saw that the genius doctor was still busy making the space ship he asked for him to do.

Doctor Briefs showed him the inside of the round and massive Capsule Corporation space ship. He explained to him the controls of the ship and the gravity simulator he attached per Goku's request to be used for his training. When Goku asked which thing was still unfinished, the doctor replied about the stereo speakers. Goku was surprised and asked him not to install those things since he was really in a hurry because Bulma, Gohan and Krilin might be in great danger. When Doctor Briefs was called by his wife to have some tea, Goku decided to escape from him and pushed the start button to blast off towards Planet Namek.

This was Goku's first time travelling in space (of course, he wouldn't remember travelling when he was a baby) and was transfixed by the view of the stars in the galaxy and thought that it's already nighttime, wondering if there was no daytime in space.

He then began training under the pressure of 15Gs as he travelled towards Planet Namek.

_"Just you wait, Vegeta!" _Goku was determined to face Vegeta on Planet Namek. No matter what happens, he will find out who and what Vegeta really is.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 18. An hour and twenty minutes after their arrival on Planet Namek]**

Bulma was getting tired of walking for almost an entire hour or so…

"Hey, Bulma! Hurry up, would you? You're such a slowpoke!" Vegeta told her harshly.

Bulma sniffed, "You guys can fly, can't you? Why don't you carry me?"

"We cannot fly since we are trying not to use ki so we wouldn't get that much attention from Frieza and his soldiers. If they notice us then we'll all be in danger." Gohan explained.

"B-b-but…. We've been walking around for almost an hour here…. I just wanna go home… I want a bath…"

"Come on and snap out of it, Bulma! Do you really want to bring your dead friends back or what?" Vegeta told her.

"I wouldn't be in this place if you didn't kill them!" Bulma yelled at him. Vegeta shrugged and simply rolled his eyes.

"Look, Bulma-san! A cave! We can hide in there for a meantime," Krilin pointed at a small cave before them.

"That would be much convenient than nothing," Vegeta said.

Then suddenly, the three boys quickly snapped as their senses screamed danger.

"Several powerful ki sources are moving right towards us! That could be Frieza and the others." Vegeta announced.

"Damn it! Let's hide! Quick! Into the cave!" Krilin shouted, he, Bulma and Gohan quickly rushed towards the inside of the cave. "Hey, Vegeta!"

The Saiyan Prince hesitated at first but quickly ran into the cave. "Here they come."

A few moments of tension made the three Earthlings glue themselves into the sides of the cave. Several aliens passed by outside the cave, they passed by very quickly with unbelievable superhuman speed.

A second later, Bulma peeked outside the cave without actually seeing anything. "Huh? What? I didn't see anything." She turned around to see both Gohan and Krilin frozen in both fear and shock. "What's up with you?"

"Bulma, check the dragon radar and see where they're heading. They have four dragon balls in their grasp." Vegeta told her.

Bulma took the Dragon Radar from her pocket and saw that four Dragon Balls were together and were moving with pretty amazing speed. "You're right! They really have four Dragon Balls!"

"Gohan, did you feel their ki?" Krilin asked.

"Yes," Gohan replied.

"Everyone of them is powerful! What about that one guy in the lead?"

"Yes! H-His ki is incredibly powerful and evil! I felt being frozen in place feeling that kind of power..!"

"That's Frieza," Vegeta told them.

"H-He's even more powerful than you…." Krilin said.

"Yes, that's why we really needed to be careful in our tactics." Vegeta said.

"Damn it! Just how are we supposed to get the Dragon Balls from them?!" Krilin shouted in frustration.

"Leave that to me. For the meantime, I needed you and Gohan to investigate the area where they're heading. Report to me whatever you can find. Be careful not to be caught, understood."

"Let's go, Gohan." Krilin said.

"Yes!" Gohan nodded.

Krilin and Gohan left Vegeta and Bulma in the cave.

"There they go. I guess I'll have to set a Capsule House inside," Bulma said as she took out a dyno-cap from her pocket, pushed the button on the top of the capsule and threw it into the ground. In a small puff of smoke, a simple, round house appeared before them. "Let's go in, Vegeta!"

Bulma and Vegeta went inside the Capsule house. They both went straight to the kitchen. Bulma went to the refrigerator to get a pitcher of cold water and poured some water into a glass.

"By the way, Vegeta, I was wondering what you were bringing all this time inside the dyno-capsule you borrowed from me." She asked.

Vegeta borrowed a dyno capsule from Bulma before they left the Earth thirty-four days ago.

"Oh, that's something you wouldn't want to know," Vegeta told her.

"Oh, really?"

As she drank with satisfaction, she didn't notice Vegeta's change in behavior. He stood behind her, his cold eyes glowing crimson red.

Bulma collapsed on the floor, the glass of water in her hand crushed to pieces before her.

Vegeta took the said dyno-capsule from under his armor and pushed the button on top of it then he threw the said capsule on the floor. In a puff of smoke, several things appeared before him. The things composed of different kinds of weaponry, from guns, to knives, to swords, to axes, and other blades. There were also several bottles of expired medicines, and vials of poison. There were also chains, ropes and padlocks. There was also a box of dyno-caps inside, which he already had prior to his coming to Earth. Vegeta found something he wanted to use and took it in his hand. He turned his head to see the unconscious Bulma in the floor. Vegeta stood up then took Bulma into his arms and went straight to a bed room. He carefully placed her on the bed. He went back to the kitchen and took a syringe with a clear liquid in it. He plunged the needle into her vein and pushed the plunger, emptying the contents of the syringe's tube.

_"This would make her fall asleep for several hours until I come back."_

He returned to the kitchen and found something he wanted to see. When he finally found it he took it in his hands, stared at it and _talked _to it.

_"This is also one thing I wanted to do just for you. Just wait and see. Vengeance for what they did to me will soon be delivered to hell and I will make sure that I will be the one to do that. Would that satisfy you more than enough?"_

He ran his hands over that thing, just like what a human does to comfort a poor little child.

_"Don't worry about anything. Your cry for vengeance will be satisfied once I finish off the entire Planet Trade Organization one by one. Frieza will pay for what he did to us, for what he and his men have done to all of us. I will definitely make him pay and offer his and his soldier's heads for you."_

He stared at the thing in his hand and let out a dark chuckle. Then he wrapped his arms around the thing as if to comfort it from harm as he returned to the room where he left Bulma and watched at her with his glowing crimson eyes.

_"For my Bulma, for my dear little Bulma… and for you_…_my dear little brother…"_

In his arms was a skull, with several decaying tissues still attached on it.

_"Sleep well, my dear little Bulma…."_

Vegeta then turned to where he can sense the ki sources of Frieza's men.

_"You are going to be next, Dodoria!"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** For those who are wondering about Vegeta and Cui's battle in here, I decided not to change the battle from what happened in the original anime. The only thing that changes in that scene was the power level reading Dodoria had seen on the scouter when Vegeta has powered up, I changed it from 24,000 to 32,000.


	10. Chapter 9: Revelations

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the **exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone! How's everyone doing? I've been lazy these past few days due to the extraordinary heat in my country. I just currently enrolled at my school in Gaming and Animation course and this time I will be learning how to create my own game. Seeing the spoilers in the new movie has affected my thoughts for Vegeta in this fan fiction and the fact that I have to rewatch the episodes and check the timeline of the series to do this. I'm lucky I have close friends who are also DBZ fans and they listen to my squabbles about this fic and share their ideas. They also cheer me up, read my fic, inspire me to write this fic until the end because they wanted to see every chapter and then share their ideas or opinions about it.

Anyways, I have released the full chapter list on my deviantart account. My username there is Jiita. This fic will have 39 chapters all in all (as of now). If you want, you could check that as well.

So here's the ninth chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Revelations**

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 18, Planet Namek, Twenty-five minutes after the last scene of the previous chapter]**

Thirty minutes after they left Bulma and Vegeta, Gohan and Krilin were getting closer to their destination, to where they sensed Frieza and his soldiers went in order to check and investigate things just as what Vegeta told them to do. Leaping from island to island, they finally reached their desired point. They decided to switch to walking once they are about as close as one and a half kilometer from where Frieza and his soldiers are.

They climbed up a steep hill and peeked below them. They saw that there was a small village there made from white houses that looked similar to the space ship they used to go to that planet. Gohan noticed the similarity of the houses to their space ship.

They saw the three sources of the most powerful ki.

"The others don't matter much but those three has very powerful ki, especially that person in the floating thing…. His ki is incredibly powerful. I fear that he could be much stronger than Vegeta." Krilin said. He remembered Vegeta called him 'Frieza' and he heard that that creature is the so-called 'Emperor of the Universe'.

Then they noticed the balls in the arms of the two creatures on both sides of the person with the most powerful ki. "Look at what those on the arms of the two on the sides! They're Dragon Balls!" Krilin said.

"Wow! They're huge!" Gohan was amazed to see the dragon balls for the first time in his life.

The one on Frieza's right side, a pink skinned horny creature suddenly turned his head on Krilin and Gohan's direction. The two Earthlings barely made it on time to quickly duck in for them to avoid being caught. Below them, Frieza noticed his soldier's movements.

"What's the matter, Dodoria-san?" asked Frieza.

"It's nothing, milord. I detected a small power in that direction. It's gone now, maybe a small insect or animal," Dodoria replied.

Gohan and Krilin let out a sigh of relief before they took another peek below them.

Several creatures wearing almost identical armors as Vegeta and holding laser guns in their hands were pushing off five green alien humanoids with antennas on their foreheads, two of which were young children, a tall one with a huge forehead, a shorter one with a stocky build and another one who was clearly the eldest among the five.

"Here they are, Frieza-sama. We only found five of them, the rest were able to slip away!" said a common soldier who looked like a red crocodile wearing an armor and a helmet.

"Woah! They look exactly like Kami and Piccolo! They're Namekians!" Krilin told Gohan as he pointed at the five green alien humanoids. "J-just what are they going to do with those Namekians?"

Below, the common soldiers pushed the five Namekians. "Move it! Step forward!"

The eldest Namekian noticed the Dragon Balls in the arms of the two men before him.

"Greetings! I am called 'Frieza', and as you can see, I am collecting the Dragon Balls. Where are the others by the way? I was noted that there were ten of you in this village." Frieza said in a chilling yet polite manner.

The eldest Namekian opened his mouth to speak in an alien tongue, which is the Namekian language.

"Please do speak in the language we can understand. I know you can speak our language, so we can understand ourselves much better." Frieza told him with a chilling smile.

"Th-the others went to work in the fields. Only the elderly and the children are left in this village."

"There you go. As long as you cause no trouble and answer us nicely then everyone will be perfectly fine. Now, on to other questions, where is the Dragon ball? There is one in here, I am sure of that."

"I-I-I don't know… I mean… We don't have anything like that in here…"

Frieza let out a dark chuckle. "Hohoho… Dodoria-san, if I recall, the second Namekian we killed earlier told us something interesting."

Dodoria spoke up, "Yes, milord. About something to the effect that these people will only hand over the Dragon Balls to great heroes."

Frieza said, "Ah, yes. He was very stubborn and wasn't very cooperative with us that's why we killed another as a lesson."

The three adult Namekians were shock to hear that from them.

Frieza continued, "Then he told us many things. He said that the creator of the Dragon Balls was the Great Elder of this planet who delegated to seven other elders dispersed across the planet the guardianship of each of the magical balls. To obtain one, you must compete in a pit of strength or tell the reason for the wish you desire. Ando only after you are deemed worthy by each of the seven elders can you possess them all. I tried to do as he said but he said he would never give the ball to me so I killed him, which made it quite a big trouble locating the first ball. The other three we easily acquired, everyone was _happy _to oblige."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the dark room where Bulma was asleep… Vegeta stood over her with a red scouter over his left eye and ear. He was quietly listening to the conversations Frieza and the others were saying. He was still embracing the creepy skull in his arms. His crimson eyes were glowing against the darkness of the room as he listened to the conversations through the scouter.

"_I see now… so that's _still_ how it is, huh…?"_

Then he let out a dark chuckle. _"Let's wait a little longer… and then Dodoria will feel _our _wrath. Fufufufu…. I can't wait to see the look on his face once he sees what I have become…!"_

"_Nee? ...My dear little brother…"_

* * *

Back to the Namekian village where Gohan, Krilin, Frieza and the others were… The eldest Namekian let out a not so impressed snort, "_Happy _to? LIAR!"

The tall Namekian standing on the eldest stepped up, "No one will give the Dragon Ball to you just like _that!"_

"Really, they were happy to oblige when we did this." Frieza said, still with that creepy smile of his. "Zarbon-san, please do demonstrate to them."

"Yes, milord." In a blink of an eye, the light blue skinned right hand soldier of Frieza disappeared from his position and appeared above the Namekians. He let out a powerful kick on the stocky Namekian and blasted the tall Namekian before he could blast him. This happened in less than a second, much to the surprise of the Eldest Namekian.

Krilin and Gohan watched the horror below them, both couldn't believe at how ruthless these strange creatures were.

"How's that? Are you more willing to oblige now?" asked Frieza.

The Elder glared at Frieza, and asked, "Why do you want the Dragon Balls? What would you wish for?"

"Oh, a very simple wish, just eternal life for myself," Frieza said.

"Sorry, but I could not give you the Dragon Ball. Your wish is simply for your own selfishness and greed."

Frieza laughed, "You people sure are stubborn, aren't you? Hohoho…. Surely you would be able to give what I want after I kill off those children."

"What?!" the Elder said in shock, "Surely you would not dare murder innocent children, would you?"

Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He was trying his best to control himself and not face these monsters. But… But if that Frieza guy kills those children… That's… completely beyond ruthless… He could feel it, the raw, dormant power in him boil inside of him, wanting to be released along his rage…

Just then, the scouter over Dodoria's face alarmed, and he turned around. "Frieza-sama! Look over there!"

In the horizon, three Namekians could be seen arriving towards the scene. At the sight of them, the Elder's face lit up with a happy smile. The two Namekian children let out a cheer. The three newcomers landed between the Elder and Frieza's group, all of them facing their enemy.

The tallest of the three was lean, and wore a turtle neck shirt and a red vest over it. The one on the middle was a bit shorter than the first and wore a white cape. The shortest was a bit stocky, and wore a simple white shirt.

"You've come!" The Elder expressed his relief at the arrival of their warriors.

The three newcomers saw the bodies of their dead village men.

"It is as we feared," The one in the middle said.

"How annoying, just as when he will be willing to give us the Dragon Ball these three pests arrive and make us waste our time killing them."

"So the rumors about strange beings stealing the Dragon balls are true," the shortest of the three said.

"They will regret disrupting the hard-won peace of Namek!" the tallest of them exclaimed.

"Be careful, my brethren. They have considerable power," told the Eldest Namekian.

"Oh, so you plan to fight? Just how much power do they have, Dodoria-san?" Frieza said.

"I will check immediately, milord," Dodoria said as he pressed the button on the side of his green scouter. And then he let out a laugh, "You'll be disappointed, milord. All three of them have powers of just one thousand. Not even worth our time."

The Eldest Namekian watched at them conversed, and realized that the machine on the pink blob's left face was how the enemies find the villages by searching for ki sources. Frieza's common soldiers stepped out and laughed at the three newcomers.

"Wahahaha! Y-you are going to face us with powers of one thousand?!" they said.

"Don't they get it? The Namekians were just hiding their full power," Krilin told Gohan in a low voice.

"Maybe they didn't know. The Saiyans were surprised about that, too." Gohan responded.

Frieza's common soldiers attacked the three newcomers, the three Namekians let out a battle cry and then a fierce battle started. The Namekians gained the upper hand and easily killed the common soldiers. Krilin and Gohan cheered in their place. The outcome of the battle surprised Zarbon, "What's the meaning of this? That's no one thousand power?" he told Dodoria.

Dodoria checked his scouter again, "That's strange… I don't understand. All their powers increased to three thousand!"

"My my, this looks like a fight." Frieza commented.

"The Namekians must be able to control their power level at will, I've heard of such races." He said, "I supposed a little exercise won't hurt." He put down the two dragon balls in his arms into the ground and faced his master, "May I destroy all three, milord?"

"As you wish," Frieza told him.

Suddenly, a small ki blast made the scouter on Dodoria's left face explode. The pink monster turned to the Eldest Namekian with an angry look, "You…. You think that a weak attack like that could do _something _against me?"

The village elder fired three more blasts to destroy three other scouters from the dead common soldiers and then Zarbon realized, "Oh no! He's after the scouters!"

Hearing that, Krilin wondered, "Scouters?"

"You know? That thing that can detect the ki of living things," Gohan said.

"I see! It's not like they knew where the villages are. The Elder must have realized that those things can detect ki and could have been used to find other villages, that's why he wiped those gadgets out!"

Dodoria was now in a rage, "I'll kill them all! I'll kill every single one of them!" he raged and leaped towards the Village Elder to attack.

* * *

Back to the Capsule House where Vegeta and Bulma is… Vegeta took off his scouter, snorting loudly. "It's time," he said.

As he turned to leave Bulma, he heard something rang and decided to look where the sound was coming. The sound led him into the living room and found the wireless phone ringing. He decided to answer the call.

"Hello, this is Prince Vegeta," he said after picking up the call.

"Oh, hey there, Vegeta-kun! Have you already arrived on Planet Namek?" Dr. Briefs' voice came into the other line. For the moment, Vegeta wondered if a cellphone signal from Earth could actually reach across the galaxy, but immediately took back those thoughts after realizing that his future father-in-law was actually a mechanical genius and could have done something to contact them.

"Yes, papa. We just arrived on Planet Namek an hour ago. I apologize for not contacting you immediately."

"It's alright, my boy. Can you hand over the phone to Bulma-chan? I have something to talk to her about,"

Vegeta didn't speak for a while, his expression becoming cold before he decided to tell him, "Sorry, papa but Bulma's currently on bed asleep. Tired from all the travel we just did. If you want I'll tell her to contact you immediately when she wakes up."

"Okay, my boy. Just tell her that. Oh, and I have news for you. Goku's fully healed now and he's making his way on Planet Namek. I think he will be there in six days."

"Kakarot's coming?" Vegeta asked, quite surprised. Was Kakarot worried about something? He was along with them and he can protect Bulma, Gohan and Krilin by himself.

"Yeah, he said that he wanted to talk to you about something,"

"About what?"

"Well, he didn't say anything about it. But it looked to me as if he was worried. He also said something that Bulma, Gohan and Krilin were in danger that's why he rushed me into doing that spaceship he was using to travel there. Is something happening there?"

…

Vegeta remained silent. Did Kakarot already know his secret? Or was Kakarot not trusting him to protect Bulma, Gohan and Krilin? But what is that he wanted to talk about?

"Vegeta-kun? Vegeta-kun, are you still there?" Dr. Briefs was saying.

"_I don't need Kakarot's help. I can protect those three without him. If it was me he was worried about doing something to them I…"_ then the scene where he almost killed Gohan on the mirror spaceship flashed in his mind. He gritted his teeth. _"Tch… how troublesome…"_

"No matter," Vegeta finally said in a cold tone, "There were just some other beings in here also looking for the Dragon Balls but it doesn't matter. I can dispose all of them at once if I wanted to, so don't worry about anything, papa. I will protect Bulma, no matter what happens."

"Yeah, sure…" Dr. Briefs said. "Are you alright, my boy? You sounded a little… stressed?"

"Hmm?" Vegeta blinked, before he let out a sweet smile and his tone immediately turned a bit cheerful. "Oh? I'm just a little busy around here, sorry."

"Okay, I'll be going then, Tell Bulma to call me back. Tell her Goku's coming, she'll be glad to know it."

"Yes, papa," Vegeta replied coldly.

"Take care of yourselves,"

"Bye, papa."

Then the other line was cut off. Vegeta remained still, holding the phone on his right ear. He gritted his teeth in anger as his hand on the phone began to shake with his rage. He put his hand down, staring at the phone in his shaking hands with his glowing red irises.

He wanted to kill someone so badly right now…

_Dodoria._

* * *

"Elder!" the three Namekian warriors screamed as they watched at Dodoria attack the Elder but…

"Dodoria-san! Stop!" Frieza ordered, which made the pink alien screech to a stop. "Kill the three young ones first!"

Dodoria obliged, landing before the three Namekian warriors, "Little pests, I will quickly kill all of you in ten seconds."

"What? You? Only you? A match for three of us?"

"Not a match! A forest fire!"

Dodoria moved with amazing speed and pierced the cape-wearing Namekian warrior's chest and turned and fired a mouth blast towards the shortest Namekian warrior which killed them both instantly.

The two Namekian children were frightened by the violence they were witnessing while the only Namekian warrior left was shocked to see his comrades already dead. This angered the Namekian warrior and as Dodoria turned to him, he dodged a fist coming for him. Then he pulled his arm back, collecting all of his ki and fired an energy blast towards the pink monster. However, this act was futile and useless. Dodoria was left unscathed and he dashed forward head-first. Dodoria's head which were full of spikes slammed into the Namekian warrior's torso, and the momentum of his impact brought both of them collide into the closest rock formation. The Namekian warrior screamed in pain and after that he was dead. Dodoria stood up, taking the spikes of his head off the Namekian's torso which were pierced into his torso. Purple Namekian blood sprayed into Dodoria's face and he licked it with the satisfaction of a sadist.

The Elder watched his brethren die and he could not do anything to save them.

"You see that there is no way to escape, would you like to come down, sir?" Frieza said. The Village Elder hesitantly came down. "Yes, that's much better. You destroyed our expensive scouters. I suggest you give us your Dragon Ball as an apology. You have seen how we do things, if you continue to remain stubborn; those little children will be next."

"First, promise me that you won't do anything to the children," The Elder said.

"Alright," Frieza agreed. "You should have done that in the first place."

Gohan and Krilin watched as the Elder went into one of the village houses to get the Dragon Ball.

"Those monsters…. I can't believe them…" Krilin growled.

"This is unforgivable…" Gohan snarled, trying to control his growing rage.

"Hey Gohan! Get a hold of yourself, boy. Those are the kind of guys we really should _not_ go up against! We can't take them out by ourselves!" Krilin told the young boy.

They watched as the Elder returned to where Frieza and the others are, holding the three star Dragon Ball. He handed the ball over to Dodoria who took it in his arms.

"Thank you." Frieza said with delight. "Now, could you please do tell me where I can find the other two Dragon Balls?"

"Never!" The village elder retorted. "I will never betray my fellowmen, not even if you kill us all! Now go away and do as you promised."

Frieza laughed, "Oh my… you people sure are terribly stubborn aren't you? You and the children have to die after all!"

"What? No!" the village elder screamed. Dodoria elbowed him in the face, which sent him crashing into the nearby Namekian house. Gohan and Krilin were both terrified.

"You gave your word… I gave you the Dragon Ball! Now leave us in peace!"

"But the Dragon Balls are useless unless we got all seven of them. You destroyed our scouters we used to find them so you must tell us where the others are." Frieza reasoned,

"I told you I will never betray a fellow Namekian even if it means my death!"

"Oh, it would really be."

"Frieza-sama…. How are we supposed to find the Dragon Balls without the scouters?" Zarbon inquired.

"There are only two left, we'll find them immediately if we searched for other villages. Kill all three of them." Frieza ordered.

"Yes, milord," Dodoria said.

Krilin and Gohan couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Run away, you two!" the village elder ordered the two children behind him.

"Y-Yes...!"

The two Namekian children scurried away.

"I'll show you the pride of the Namekians!" the village elder exclaimed as he raised his arms and let out a battlecry.

Frieza raised his right index finger and fired a death beam towards one of the children. The village elder didn't see anything, for the attack was too fast for him to see. The beam ended the life of one of the Namekian children. The other child left was completely frightened to see his friend dead next to him. This made Gohan and Krilin boil with anger.

Meanwhile, Dodoria grabbed the Elder by his collar and held him on the sides of his head with both his hands and brutally twisted the Namekian Elder's neck in a loud snap. "Heh! I guess that's all the pride today."

The one last Namekian child trembled in fear before the ruthless monsters that killed his villagers. He turned around and cried in fear as he ran for his life, only to be blocked by Dodoria. To the child's eyes, Dodoria looked like a giant bully with that evil grin in his ugly face.

Gohan snarled.

"Gohan! Calm down! There's nothing we can do against those monsters!" Krilin ordered him.

Dodoria snorted, "Hmph! Squashing a little punk like this isn't even worth my time." He said as he clawed his left hand and raised it. "So just die!"

The Namekian child stepped back in fear for his life.

"NOOOOOOO!" Gohan screamed in rage as he finally snapped. Making Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria's heads turn towards the direction of his voice.

"Another one? Where?"Dodoria said.

Then he suddenly felt something hit him and he crashed into one of the Namekian houses.

"That idiot!" Krilin screamed in frustration.

"What the fuck are you?" Dodoria shouted as he get up, glaring at the strange looking boy before him.

"I will defeat you!" Gohan screamed back.

"You're going to _what?_" Dodoria mocked. He was about to attack the boy when something hit him again, causing him to crash into the wall once more.

"They're not Namekians," Frieza muttered.

"Krilin-san!" Gohan said.

"Idiot! Get away now, hurry!" Krilin said as he grabbed the Namekian child and blasted away with Gohan.

"Damn them all!" Dodoria growled.

"Go after them Dodoria-san and bring them back to me!" Frieza ordered. Dodoria blasted away to after the two Earthlings.

"Hurry, Gohan! Go at full speed! It's over if we get caught!" Krilin screamed. Gohan and Krilin released their ki and both flew at super speed. However, Dodoria's speed was even faster and he caught up with them almost easily.

"We can't get away! We have to get down and fight!" Gohan said.

"We can't fight somebody like this! Let's just keep going!" Krilin yelled.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" Dodoria laughed as he manages to catch up to Gohan and Krilin.

"Noooooo!" Krilin and Gohan screamed.

Just as Dodoria was about to grab Krilin and Gohan's heels, something hit Dodoria from above, causing the pink monster plummeting into the sea water below. Gohan and Krilin blinked and wondered who saved them until they saw the familiar flaming hair. Vegeta floated before them.

"Yo!" Vegeta greeted.

"Vegeta-san!" Gohan grinned.

"Vegeta! Thanks for that!" Krilin grinned happily.

Vegeta let out a smile. "Don't worry about it. Bulma was asleep back into the Capsule house she set up in the cave. Go back in there and let me take care of this arrogant fool_alone._"

"B-b-by yourself?"

"Yes,"

Krilin shrugged. They saw how powerful and ruthless Dodoria was. Is Vegeta even stronger than that ugly monster?

"Go now."

"Alright. Good luck," Krilin said.

Vegeta snorted back, "I don't even need that."

"Let's go, Gohan," Krilin said.

"Yes!"

Krilin and Gohan both blasted away, leaving Vegeta to deal with Dodoria.

Vegeta watched as Dodoria came out of the water and crawled into one of the islands. He landed in front of the pink monster, arms crossed over his chest plate.

"Vegeta!" Dodoria recognized.

Vegeta let out a sweet smile. "Is that a nice way to say you missed me, Dodoria? Don't worry, I missed you, too!"

"Vegeta, you little brat! It was you who hit me into the water, weren't you?!" Dodoria growled in rage.

"Yes, I did," The Saiyan Prince admitted. "Anyways, it has been a long wait. I thought you really liked being with Frieza you'll never stop clinging on his side. Now that you're alone, I think it's a perfect timing for me to slip in, eh?"

"Hmph! Such arrogant words coming from a disgusting monkey like yourself!"

"Such words coming from an ugly looking creature like yourself. No wonder women dislike you and your face!"

"Shut up, brat! Give me that scouter and I will let that insult slip this time!"

"So you lost your scouters just like last time eh? No wonder there was no sound. Of course, you can have it." Vegeta said as he took off his scouter and threw it on the ground between him and Dodoria.

"Heh, that's good. I think you know that you are completely no match against me, huh?" Dodoria smirked. He walked a few steps forward and took the scouter in the ground. "Alright I'll let it go this time, Vegeta –," Dodoria was cut-off when he raised his head back to look at Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince was pointing a crossbow at him, smirking back at Dodoria.

"What's that?" Dodoria let out a laugh. "Are you a fool? Those kind of things won't work against me!"

"I know," Vegeta said, "I just want to test something about it."

And then he shoots.

Dodoria saw that the arrow glowed blue just like ki blasts and then it disappeared in its trajectory. Dodoria felt it hit his right leg and pierced through it.

_Huh? That's impossible._ Dodoria thought, and then he felt some sort of strange foreign energy explode from where the arrow's sharp tip pierced his leg, then his right leg become paralyzed.

"Probably these ordinary things wouldn't do anything for trained warriors with supernatural abilities. However," Vegeta said as he pointed the crossbow again towards Dodoria's other leg. "As a Saiyan, I can use my ki and infuse it with ordinary weapons like these to make it much, _much _deadlier than what it seemed to be." Then he shoots again, this time towards the other leg. Dodoria fell down to his stomach as he both of his legs were now paralyzed.

"With my ki infused with these arrows, I am using my power to paralyze both of your legs…" Vegeta explained, Dodoria lifted himself with one arm and raised his other arm to fire a blast towards the flaming haired Saiyan, but then he found out that he cannot summon his ki to fire a blast. "…and render your own energy useless against me. In other words, I paralyzed the lower half of your body and seal your ki with mine!"

Dodoria growled, "Sealed my ki with yours? Don't make me laugh! I am stronger than you, I can release this seal you are talking about!"

"If you may, please do proceed," Vegeta smiled. He watched as Dodoria tried his best to fight back by trying to focus his ki to unseal whatever Vegeta did to him. However, no matter how hard he tried, Vegeta's energy was just too powerful. The Saiyan prince laughed at Dodoria's attempt. "Quit wasting your time, fool! You know that no matter what you do, you are no match against me. I know you saw my power reading on the scouter when I battled Cui, so stop making it _harder_ for yourself."

"That number was a mistake! The scouter was broken!"

"Really? Then why can't you free yourself from being sealed by my power?"

Dodoria just growled, remembering he saw that Vegeta's power level was at thirty-three thousand units.

The prince approached Dodoria, "You see, that power reading was just the tip of the iceberg. It was nothing against my full, true power."

"Hmph! Arrogant little monkey!" Dodoria spat. This made Vegeta angry and slapped him on the face.

The prince growled. "Call me _that _one more time and I will make sure your death will be much gruesome than what I originally intended to. I didn't enjoy my revenge last time. I guess it's time for me to do just that." He circled Dodoria like a predator that has found his prey and an artist looking over at his masterpiece. The pink monster let out an angry growl as he watched at Vegeta circle him.

"Wear that scouter and I have something more to show you," he ordered Dodoria.

"Stop ordering me around!"

"DO IT!" Vegeta yelled. Dodoria was taken aback. The many times Vegeta did yell back at him before, he was never this intimidating to his eyes. However, this time, it seemed that Vegeta has changed. It seems as if the Saiyan Prince had grown to become much more superior than he is. Not just because of his power level… but something more.

"Fine," Dodoria agreed as he wore the scouter and focused it on Vegeta. It read zero.

"_Huh? What? Why is it reading zero?"_ Dodoria wondered. He blinked when the alien numbers displayed on its red screen suddenly rose from zero. He found Vegeta just staring at him, but his power was increasing exponentially without the bother of powering up. Soon, the reading went beyond thirty-two thousand and then quickly exploded in his face.

"What's the matter, Dodoria-san?" Vegeta asked with sarcasm. "You look pale."

"Stop mocking me! Stupid, damned machines!" Dodoria screamed in rage. He pulled back his right arm and punched Vegeta in the face. However, the prince simply blocked the attack with his hand.

Vegeta then grabbed Dodoria's wrist and twisted his entire arm backwards. He grabbed Dodoria's other wrist from behind and began to pull them down with force. He then slammed his foot right on the screaming Dodoria's spine with brutal force enough to crash the pink blob's entire body into the ground and caused the ground to crack with his strength.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dodoria screamed.

"Stupid, foolish, arrogant Dodoria-san… Look at yourself. Look at you and that power you were always so proud of. You are completely nothing against me now!" Vegeta said, his eyes becoming psychotic, glowing from black to crimson. Dodoria's screams and the thought of the kill were making his Saiyan blood boil and his heart pound with excitement. He gripped Dodoria's wrists tighter, pulling his arms even more forcefully and stepping into his spine with much greater force. Dodoria screamed in pain once again, and Vegeta was laughing madly at him.

"Wait! Wait up! Vegeta, if you let me go, I will tell you a secret! It's about your home planet, Planet Vegeta!" Dodoria blathered.

Vegeta glared at Dodoria before he said, "Secret? Is it about how Frieza killed my father, destroyed my people and blew up my home planet?"

"Yes, it was Frieza who blew up your home planet –!" Dododria screamed. And then suddenly blinked, "What? H-h-how did you know that?"

"I always suspected Frieza. I always knew he would one day betray us because he feared the appearance of the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"The Legendary Super Saiyan was nothing but a stupid legend! What Frieza-sama feared was the union of all Saiyans!"

"Really? Just a legend, huh?" Vegeta chuckled.

"What do you think of it, you foolish, obsessed fool?! That's why it has the word 'legendary' on it!" Dodoria shouted.

"Really?"

"Have you seen one?"

"Maybe."

"You're delusional,"

"You think so?"

"Of course!"

Vegeta didn't reply for a few moments before he let out a snarl and ripped Dodoria's arms off the rest of his body. Dodoria let out a loud scream as blood sprayed from where his arms used to be.

The pink monster collapsed to the ground armless, while both of his legs were paralyzed. Tears due to the agonizing pain, his surrounding quickly becoming a blur and his ears rang.

"Hey Dodoria-san, stay with me. I have something more to show you. One last thing before you die." He heard Vegeta said.

Vegeta stood before him now. "Raise your head," he ordered.

Dodoria tried his best to raise his head but couldn't. He heard Vegeta growl and ordered for him to raise his head once again.

Another growl and Dodoria felt Vegeta's fingers under his chin.

Dodoria couldn't see clearly. It was such a blur, but he thought he could make up Vegeta's face… or is it even Vegeta? He blinked to try and get a better focus. It surely looked like Vegeta, but his hair wasn't black anymore, and he was surrounded by a strange colored aura.

It was gold.

"_What's that? What has Vegeta done to himself?"_ Dodoria thought.

The last thing Dodoria heard from Vegeta was, "You should feel honored that the last thing you see will be the _Legendary Super Saiyan_ before he sends you to hell."

And then, he felt his head being tore apart from the rest of his body.


	11. Chapter 10: The Prince of Darkness

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the **exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Here's the tenth chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession! Be warned that this chap has extreme gore, blood and violence.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Prince of Darkness**

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 18, Three hours after their arrival on Planet Namek]**

Vegeta stared at Dodoria's beheaded body over a pool of purple blood before him, and turned towards the pink blob's head not far away from his left side. His cold eyes still glowing crimson, glowered over the remains of Frieza's soldier. His expression was nothing but of cold indifference.

"Hmph! Too easy…" he muttered. He took the dino capsule out of his armor and pressed the button before he threw it in the ground. The numerous and different kinds of weapons and torture materials appeared before him, including a box of dino-capsules, expired meds and poisons, and a skull.

"One down," he said before he retrieved Dodoria's head and placed it next to the skull. "Seven more to go," he said. He put all the things back inside the Dino-capsule including the skull and Dodoria's severed head. After he was done with that, he looked around, wondering what he should do next.

"Hmmm…. What should I do now? I guess I should go retrieve one of the Dragon Balls in order to prevent Frieza from having all seven." He decided. "Alright then, I guess one is over there," he said to himself. He turned his head towards where he could sense twenty ki sources together in one place. "That's a Namekian village, I'm sure of it," Then he let out an evil smirk.

"Alright, time for some more blood bath! Hahahahahahahaha!" Vegeta exclaimed as he released his aura and blasted off towards where he could sense the twenty ki sources.

* * *

Back in the Capsule House, Bulma moaned as she was finally awakened. She fluttered her blue eyes open, wondering what happened. She remembered she was drinking water when she fainted in the kitchen with Vegeta. She guessed he must have put her to bed. When she got up, she found a note lying on the bedside table written in beautiful French script handwriting. She was blown away by how beautiful the handwriting was and thought that her own was childish in comparison with it. The note said:

_To my dearest little Bulma,_

_You fainted in the kitchen a few moments ago so I put you in bed to relax. I apologize if you ever wake up and I am not on your side. I am away in a very important business. I will meet up with Krilin and Gohan and tell them to come back for you. Don't worry, I will be back soon, and with one Dragon Ball with me, I promise._

_By the way, your father called. I answered him and he asked me to tell you to call him back. He has good news for you so please do call him back for me._

_I also left snacks by the fridge if ever you, Krilin and Gohan got hungry while I am away. Please do eat it._

_With all my love,_

_Prince Vegeta_

The letter made Bulma happy, good news? What good news? She quickly got out of bed and ran towards the living room where she found the wireless phone. She then dialed her father's cell phone number and waited for her call to be answered.

* * *

Five minutes ago…

Gohan and Krilin, along with the Namekian child they saved from Dodoria, were flying back towards where they left Bulma. Gohan was leading them because he was the only one who knew exactly where the cave was.

"Wow, Gohan, you are really amazing in these things," Krilin complimented.

"It's not that really hard, Krilin-san," Gohan said.

Krilin said. "You know, I feel kind of bad by going in here. I mean, I feel bad for Yamcha-san and the others but I think we are making new corpses instead, ours!"

"But at least we have Vegeta-san on our side," Gohan said.

Krilin sighed, "Yeah…" yes, he was glad that Vegeta did save them, however, he still couldn't shake his feeling that Vegeta really is pretending. "I guess I'm glad Vegeta came just in time to save us. I really thought we are going to be caught by that freak."

They were immediately stopped flying when they sensed Vegeta's ki rise again.

"What's that? Is that Vegeta, again?" Krilin said.

Gohan cannot believe what he was sensing. Vegeta's ki was rising again in unbelievable levels, and completely higher than his last power-up. "Oh!"

"Oh no! This power is completely different than last time! H-h-he's powering up to unbelievable levels!" Krilin exclaimed. "J-j-just how powerful is he?"

The Namekian child was visibly trembling in fear.

Then suddenly, just like last time, that unbelievable power was only there for a few moments before it completely disappeared. At the same time, the ki of the pink freak called Dodoria was completely obliterated. To Krilin, Gohan and the Namekian child, Dodoria's death was a relief however, the feel of Vegeta's raw power was intense, powerful, making the three of them feel fear. They knew that that power is completely much more powerful than Frieza and to anyone all throughout the Planet Namek.

"I-i-is that r-really Vegeta's power?" Krilin asked, stammering in fear. "I-I-I can't believe it… he's even more powerful than Frieza! He finished that pink freak that easily!"

"H-He's on our side, right?" Gohan said, "So no worries about it!"

Krilin turned around and let out a sigh, "I hope so, I really hope he's really on our side…"

Then they all continued their way towards where Bulma is. Once they found the cave, which took them almost ten minutes to find, they all descended to the ground. They didn't see Bulma anywhere outside, so they decided they search for her inside the cave. They found the Capsule house inside.

"Oh yeah, Vegeta did say about her setting up a Capsule house here. I guess the inside of the cave was enormous for this house to fit in here." Krilin said. He was about to knock the door when the door suddenly opened. Bulma came out of the house and when she saw them, she was completely aggravated,

"Look who's finally back! What took you guys so long?! Vegeta says you will be here soon! You know a girl could get in trouble while the three of you goes lollygagging!" she shouted at them. Krilin let out a laugh.

"Sorry if we took so long, Bulma-san," Krilin apologized.

"Hey, is that a Namekian?" Bulma asked as she pointed at the alien child who was hiding behind Gohan.

"Yes, he is," Krilin said.

"Wow, he looks like a Chibi Piccolo!" Bulma said in amusement.

"Uhm… Bulma-san! Can we get inside please, we are a little tired. Can we get a little rest?" Krilin said with a sheepish grin.

Bulma blinked back at him and rolled her eyes off him before smiling sweetly. "Sure! Oh, by the way! I have good news for you! My dad said that Goku's finally healed and he's on his way here!"

"Really?!" Krilin and Gohan were having huge excited grins on their faces.

"And dad said that he's doing some intense training. I don't know why but I guess he heard of the trouble we got here."

"Yehey! Goku's coming! Goku's coming! Woo-hoo!" Krilin and Gohan cheered. The Namekian child just stared at them, wondering what Goku was.

Meanwhile, in the deep reaches of space, Goku continued his intense training under the pressure of fifteen times normal gravity.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 19, Planet Namek, around 11:45 Earth time]**

Vegeta was flying across Planet Namek, completely not worried about Frieza and the tyrant's minions detecting him or capturing him. After all, their scouters have been broken and without any ability to sense ki they wouldn't find him no matter what he did. He could sense twenty ki signals towards where he's heading for. He knew they were Namekians, and that they have a Dragon Ball with them. Negotiating with things such as this is very easy. He will take the Dragon Ball from them and kill everyone without mercy. If he doesn't get the Dragon Ball from them then he will kill them all first before he look around for the ball by himself.

When he arrived at the small village, he found twenty Namekians indeed, three of which were little children. Vegeta glowered at the sight of the village from his point above the sky. In his opinion, it was such a small village in which Namekians with pathetic power levels resides. Slaughtering the residents of this village would hardly be a warm up to him, so he decided to just have his fun.

Vegeta landed into the ground before the twenty Namekian people. He immediately got everyone's attention because of his strange physical appearance.

"Who is that?" asked a tall and slim middle aged Namekian.

"It's an alien!" answered his companion.

Vegeta let out a wide smirk as he glared at each and everyone around him, "Is the village elder in here? I came here to take your Dragon Ball!" he announced.

"What?!" The Namekians mouthed, clearly in surprise on what this weird alien wanted.

A stocky old Namekian wearing a red vest and white, puffy pants stepped forward and said, "I am the village elder, may I ask why you want the Dragon Ball?"

"It's none of your concern, fool. Just give it to me!" Vegeta demanded.

"I will never give the Dragon Ball to you! I can sense an evil aura within you!" the Elder called Tsuno said.

Vegeta pouted innocently, glaring at the Village Elder with a hurtful expression before his look shifted from that to cold and expressionless, a look of warning.

"Okaaaaay…" he said with a sick but sweet tone, a wicked smile stretching across his lips. He slowly raised his right index and middle fingers and pointed it towards the village elder. The Namekians became alerted at what he was about to do. "Then DIE!"

_"Boom!" _Vegeta exclaimed. At that same instant, Tsuno exploded into several pieces of Namekian meat, blood and gore.

The Namekian children flinched while the adults looked at the remains of their leader with a look of disbelief. "Elder Tsuno!" they all cried. Vegeta let out a chuckle at the sight of his victim with a wild, crazy look on his face. His eyes glowing crimson with its psychotic luster burning in it. Finally, his chuckle turned into a loud crazed laughter as he tilted his head.

The Namekians were angered at the sound of his laughter, thinking that this strange alien was definitely a madman. All of them crouched down into a fighting stance, ready to pounce at the killer of their village leader. Vegeta looked like as if he was daring them. He looked back down, very slowly, his laughter dramatically dying. Turning his head, he looked towards his right. He saw some foolish Namekian adults looking so furious at him. He turned his head towards his left and saw the three Namekian children trembling before his very presence. He let out an evil smirk before he looked back to towards those in front of him.

Vegeta broke out into another mirthless laughter. "Bwahahahahahahahaha! You fools! You think you can defeat me?! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed.

The Namekians hissed back at him, Vegeta's red eyes gleamed with crazed excitement. "I dare you! Double dare you!" the Saiyan Prince called out in a loud voice. "If you truly wish to satisfy my thirst for blood then attack me! I shall give you what you wanted, a brutal death as a guarantee!"

Fueled by anger, the Namekian warriors jumped to attack. Vegeta snorted with a cruel smile as he took something in his hand and threw it into the sky.

"What is that?!" one of the villagers cried out. All the Namekians raised their heads into the thing that Vegeta tossed. There was a dino-capsule that suddenly exploded into smoke that stretched across the sky all over the village.

Vegeta raised his arms and quickly brought them down as if he was commanding something from above him to come down. As he did that, numerous kinds of knives, blades and swords came down from the smoke, which impaled every single Namekian around him. Purple blood splattered everywhere.

Running his tongue across his lips, he uttered, "Heh. Too easy." He sauntered towards a small, Namekian house where he saw a four-star Dragon Ball lying over a purple pillow. He grasped it in his hands, took off towards the sky and gladly looked at the brutal scenario that he has done. And as if something possessed him he went down again and picked a lifeless Namekian child by the head. With a sinister glare, he smashed its head into the ground and continuously rammed it until a large crater was created. Laughing maniacally, he stomped on the child's dead body and glowered at it with a psychotic luster in his expression. He stopped when he sensed a low ki source around him.

Turning his head towards where he sensed it, he again picked the bloody corpse of the Namekian child by the head and flew towards the ki source. Dragging the corpse and leaving a trail of purple blood on the ground, he slowly approached the ki source. He stopped in front of the still twitching body of a Namekian adult.

"Hmph! Since you're alive, you're in for a treat! A _very _special treat!" Giggling as he finished his sentence, he raised the deceased child and looked at the still breathing Namekian with a chaotic smile. The Namekian's eyes were heavy and teary as he tried to stare at the merciless Saiyan.

"Wha…." the Namekian mumbled but before he can finish his sentence, the Prince of Saiyans torn the child's head apart from the body along with the spine. "W-w-what have we ever done to you in order for you to do this to us?" stammered the Namekian to Vegeta.

"_I just wanted to play,"_ replied the Prince as he mercilessly whipped and torn apart the Namekian to death with the spine of the child that he killed earlier.

Leaving the insane mess that he made, he flew back to where he left Bulma and the others with the Dragon Ball on his arm.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 19, Planet Namek, around 11:45 Earth time]**

Meanwhile, back to the Capsule house where Bulma and the others were. Krilin, Gohan and Bulma were eating the meal that Vegeta made for them. Krilin and Gohan narrated to Bulma what they saw earlier and their experience from being chased by Dodoria earlier.

"That was scary," Bulma said.

"Yeah, we were lucky that Vegeta came just in time to save us!" Krilin said.

"We would have died if not for him."

Krilin noticed that the Namekian boy they saved earlier was not eating, "Hey… you should eat. Vegeta's cooking isn't that great but at least it will do." He told the boy.

"I don't blame him, Vegeta cooks like hell," Bulma said. Krilin and Gohan laughed. "I mean, the boy was depressed after seeing his friends die like that."

"We don't eat food like this. We only drink water," the Namekian boy said.

"But I thought you were planting some sort of vegetable?" Krilin asked.

"Those were called Ajissa Trees," Dende said.

"Trees?"

"A long time ago, Planet Namek was a very beautiful planet filled with Ajissa trees. However, when the great drought came, it destroyed everything on Planet Namek. So in order to revive our once beautiful home world, we plant Ajissa trees to make our planet beautiful again," the alien boy explained to them.

"By the way, what's your name?" Gohan asked him.

"My name is Dende. What about you people?" the Namekian child named Dende asked.

His question was not answered when both Krilin and Gohan suddenly snapped. They suddenly sensed something unsusual. Both of them quickly ran outside.

"Hey! What the hell's happening?!" Bulma screamed at them as she and Dende followed them outside.

"What was that?" Krillin said in a panic. "Did you sense it too?" He asked Gohan.

"I felt death. I feel that too many Namekians died in that direction." Gohan pointed at the direction he felt. "Should we go and check it?" Gohan asked Krillin as Dende started to panic. "What's the matter?" Krillin asked the Namekian.

"My people are being killed. I don't know who does it but I sense a dark aura surrounding our once peaceful planet," replied Dende.

"Could it be that Frieza guy?" Gohan asked.

"No, I can sense that Frieza is in the other direction," Krilin pointed out.

"Then who could it be?" Bulma said.

"Please tell me, who are you people? Why are you after our Dragon Balls?" Dende asked.

Krilin and Gohan explained about their situation and Dende understood. "Please! Someone come! I need to take you to the Great Elder!"

"Great Elder?" Krilin and Gohan uttered.

"The Great Elder is the eldest of all Namekian people, he is the lone survivor of the Grreat drought and giver of all to us all. He is also the father in which we all descended from. He is also the creator of all seven Dragon Balls here on Planet Namek."

"Is that so? Then the last Dragon Ball is with him, isn't it?"

Dende asked, "Yes."

"Then take me with you!" Krilin volunteered. "Gohan, I'll leave you with Bulma in here."

Krilin and Dende took off into the sky to meet the Great Elder of Planet Namek.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 19, Planet Namek, around 12:08 Earth time]**

Back to the Namekian village in which Frieza and his group were waiting for Dodoria, Zarbon getting impatient.

"Dodoria is taking too long chasing those stupid looking brats," Zarbon said.

"Why bother with an incompetent fool who could not even chased a bunch of children? Go and find the other two Dragon Balls instead."

"Yes, milord." Zarbon answered.

"There shouldn't be any more villages left after all," said a yellow, retile like creature.

'Let's both look around," Zarbon said.

"Alright, I will be waiting at my ship," said Frieza.

"Yes, milord."

"I am counting on you, Zarbon-san. Remember, just two more and my wish will be granted."

He watched as Zarbon instructed the other soldier to go and look for the villages in the other direction.

"You go in that direction. If you saw a village, don't do anything. Just tell me. In case, we meet back to the ship in three hours, understood?" said Zarbon as he pointed to his right.

"Yes, sir," answered the yellow alien.

Frieza watched as his two soldiers departed.

"_It could be that Vegeta has already found the last two. If that was the case, then he will surely come after my five Dragon Balls. Let him attack, once we capture him, I will take his Dragon Balls instead."_

He glared at the five Dragon Balls on the ground and using his telekinetic power, the balls floated in the air by his will alone.

"Hohohohohohoho!" Frieza laughed. "It's not like I am excited to live _forever!"_ he said before he blasted off into the sky with the five Dragon Balls with him.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 19, Planet Namek, around 12:20 Earth time]**

Vegeta was flying back towards where Bulma is. Happy that he finally has one Dragon Ball to show her and to prevent Frieza from having all seven. He sensed Krilin and Dende leave Gohan and Bulma back to the cave, Zarbon and some soldier separating ways probably to look for other villages, and Frieza blasting off to go back to where his spaceship is. He hurried back towards Bulma and Gohan.

He found Bulma and Gohan outside when he descended into the cave.

"Vegeta-san!" Gohan greeted.

"Why did you take so long to come back, jerk?!" Bulma yelled at him, causing Vegeta too flinch at the sound of her angry voice.

"Sorry, it took long to find this," Vegeta smiled back, offering her the four star Dragon Ball in his hands.

"That's…" Bulma stammered as she found herself mesmerized by the magical ball in the prince's hands.

"This is the Namekian Dragon Ball. I promised you that I will try to get one, right?" Vegeta said.

"Wow, it's huge!" Bulma was amazed as he looked over at the ball.

"Where did you get that?" Gohan asked.

"I saw it being displayed inside what it looked to be as a temple. What fools! I thought they were going to hide it but they actually put it on display and unguarded… So I stole it," Vegeta lied.

"Woah…" Gohan said. "You're amazing, Vegeta-san!"

"Heh! Of course, I am!" Vegeta boasted. "Anyways, where is Krilin and the Namekian child going?" he asked as he turned towards the direction where he could sense them.

"They were going to the Great Elder to retrieve the last Dragon Ball," Gohan said.

"I see… So that 'Great Elder' must be the leader of all the Namekians," Vegeta said.

'He sure is," Gohan answered.

Vegeta snorted as he turned towards where he could sense Zarbon's ki. That same instant, Gohan sensed it, too. Zarbon was nearing them.

"Oh no! That must be one of Frieza's men!" Gohan said, terrified.

"Don't worry about it. I will deal with him. You two get inside the cave if you don't want to get into the crossfire." Vegeta told them.

"Yes!" Gohan and Bulma quickly ran back towards the cave.

Vegeta waited for Zarbon pass by. A few seconds later, he saw Zarbon streaking across the sky above him with superhuman speed. Zarbon was mumbling to himself on how he will be able to find a village without the scouters as he turned his head left and right, searching every island for any village. When Zarbon got a glimpse of Vegeta, the blue-skinned alien was surprised to find the Saiyan Prince,. Using the distraction, the flaming haired prince raised his hand and fired a ki blast towards him. Zarbon barely dodged the attack to his left, but the blazing blast has damaged his armor, chopping off his right shoulder pad clean from the rest of the armor.

"What do you think you're doing, Vegeta?!" Zarbon yelled, very angry at him for attacking him like that. "Do you think you can defeat me with just an attack like that?!"

Vegeta let out a smirk, "Hmph! Of course, not. That was just nothing but a mere distraction made to call your attention."

'You have my attention now, little prince." Zarbon said as he descended into the ground before Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince let out a smirk, "I'm done away with Dodoria, Zarbon-san. Now, prepare yourself, for you will be next!"

Zarbon was shocked to learn that Dodoria was killed by a Saiyan, "You actually think you could make me believe that you destroyed Dodoria?"

"Very easily in fact," Vegeta stated proudly.

Zarbon's eyes narrowed along with his irritation, "Why do you persist in this pointless defiance of Frieza-sama?"

Vegeta remained smirking at his opponent. "Let's say I was just too proud and too powerful enough not to stomach being ordered around by a creature such as him."

"What a fool! You think you can defeat Lord Frieza with that kind of power alone?"

Vegeta grinned evilly. "Which power?" he said boastfully as he crouched down into a battle position and roared, releasing his blue aura and powering up, making the ground tremble beneath his feet. The aura surrounding him changed from blue to gold.

Gohan and Bulma sprinted out of the cave in alarm and were stopped when they saw Vegeta powering up to unbelievable levels.

"Ve-Vegeta-_san_!Wh-what power?!" Gohan said with amazement.

Unaware of what's happening, Bulma said in terror as she tried to balance herself in this earthquake. "Wh-Wh-What's this?! This is such a strong earthquake!"

Hearing Bulma, Vegeta concentrated and tried to control the flow of the golden aura surrounding his form, his dark spiky hair whipping along the flow of his energy like a flickering black flame.

"Changing the color of your ki doesn't change the fact that –" before Zarbon can finish his sentence, Vegeta was instantly on his side, smirking at the Overlord's right hand soldier. Zarbon didn't get to think how the Saiyan managed to do that but that speed was extraordinary.

"Playing tricks with me still will not –" Zarbon tried to say but was stopped by a punch to his gut making him back up from the Saiyan Prince as he coughed up blood.

"Show me that thing you call power," Vegeta playfully demanded as he started to lick his lips and he followed after the green haired alien.

Gohan and Bulma who were watching the scene watched in awe.

"I see that Vegeta is cool and all but that man sure is hotter than he is!" Bulma said.

"Eh?" Gohan mouthed innocently as he turned around to look at her. How could she say that in a time like this?

Vegeta heard what she said and was immediately angered at the fact that Bulma thinks Zarbon is hotter than he is. _"What? She thinks this freak is hotter than me?" _he angrily thought to himself. _"Damn you, Zarbon! I will fucking kill you and make sure you die a slow and painful death by my hand!" _his eyes were glowing crimson along with his rage. He gritted his teeth, trying to control the urge to finish off the green-haired pretty boy in an instant. He would want to see Zarbon squeal in slow agony for trying to attract Bulma.

"You circus freak!" Zarbon screamed out, powered up and charged directly at the Saiyan Prince.

As Zarbon attacked Vegeta head-on with a barrage of powerful punches, the former tactician of Frieza's army just playfully dodged all of it.

"Stay still!" the green-haired Prince screamed at the other Prince as he flew away and let out a volley of ki blasts as it left a huge cloud of dust that engulfed the Saiyan.

"DIE!" Zarbon screamed out again as he charged up a huge amount of ki and threw it all at Vegeta.

A cloud of smoke erupted from a powerful explosion across the battlefield. For a few seconds, there was silence as Zarbon tried to catch his breath.

"That did it," Zarbon said to himself. "That stubborn little monkey is such a handful even as a child! I think it is time for him to be taken to the next dimension along with that arrogant mouth of his."

In his surprise, a loud, mad cackle was heard echoing at the rubble he made. Vegeta appeared and levitated as he held the ki blast that Zarbon threw at him with his right hand.

"Does this belong to you, Zarbon-san? Here, take it back. I have no need for such a pitiful attack!" with a loud roar, Vegeta charged up and throws the ki back at Zarbon in full power. He quickly teleported behind the commander and locked his arms Zarbon's. The green-haired prince tried to wiggle out of Vegeta's steel grip but was not able to do so. Zarbon screamed as both of them got hit by the ki blast.

Vegeta laughed as he continued to lock his arms in a powerful grip, he lifted him up and tightened his arms on them. Zarbon began to scream in agony.

"What was that?" the Saiyan prince sarcastically asked Zarbon as he kept his hold and tossed him downwards very easily. Zarbon plummeted down into the planet with unbelievable speed just like a falling meteor. As Vegeta watched him in satisfaction and waited for the right opportunity, Vegeta spread his arms on both sides like a dark angel spreading his wings, conducting ki spheres on each hand. He put both hands together by the base, combining the two ki spheres into one and focused it towards Zarbon's trajectory.

"Final Flash!" the Saiyan Prince screamed as a huge and powerful beam of yellow ki blasted towards the blue-skinned Prince. Zarbon screamed aloud as the Final Flash hit him, making him plummet down into the planet's ground, creating an explosion and sending smoke and dusts across the battlefield.

Vegeta descended before the crater he created and stared at Zarbon lying in the dirt, completely battered. "What's the matter, Zarbon? Is that all the best you can do?" he taunted. "Come on! Get up, fool! You're such a disgrace! I barely broke a sweat beating you up!"

He watched as Zarbon pitifully picked himself up from the dirt. He found Zarbon's back twitched as a low dark chuckle echoed from the green-haired alien. Vegeta smiled.

Zarbon turned his head, a crazed look in his golden brown eyes as he glowered at the Saiyan Prince "You are the foolish one, Vegeta. Yes, you might have improved so much over the years but that is _nothing _against my true power, which you just awakened from being dormant for so many years."

Vegeta blinked, the smile never leaving his face. He called Zarbon's words as a bluff. "Dormant power, eh?"

"That's right," Zarbon said.

Vegeta stared at Zarbon and then he laughed madly. "Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! Dormant power? What dormant power? Oh, People do say the funniest things when they are desperate!"

"You see, in order to release my full power, I have to transform. But the form I am going to take is horribly hideous. That goes against what I am so fond of. I hate ugly things. But if I have to choose between ugliness and death…"

"Fine, then show me!" the Saiyan Prince said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Don't be so hasty, I will show you!" Zarbon laughed.

"I can't wait!"

"You foolish monkey, you never know what you're going up against."

"We'll see about that," Vegeta challenged.

Zarbon concentrated and started to transform himself. His arms bulked up as he spread his arms, his legs became huge as well, almost doubling in size. Zarbon's pretty face changed, his mouth stretched until it is similar to reptiles, all of his teeth elongate into sharp fangs that dripped with saliva. His smooth light blue skin became covered with reptilian scales. He let out a powerful battle cry as his power level skyrocketed, his entire body growing huge and more powerful than before.

Gohan and Bulma were both terrified at the sight of Zarbon's transformation.

"Eeeekk!" Bulma screamed, revolted at the fact she initially thought that this beast is much hotter than Vegeta.

"What a scary monster! That guy's power just went through the roof!" Gohan commented.

Vegeta just stared at Zarbon's new form with indifference, "Is that it?" he said.

"That's right!" Zarbon exclaimed, his voice became much rougher and darker than before.

The flaming haired prince rolled his eyes on his opponent as he let out a bored sigh. "Fine…" he said. His face turned even more serious as he glared at Zarbon. "My turn!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Zarbon laughed. "No matter how much power you have, you will never be a match for me!" he exclaimed.

Vegeta let out a sinister smile. "Or did you mean… _this_?" He again released his blue ki and powered up, roaring as his aura changed once more from blue to gold. His hair rippled and turned also into gold just as his eyes turned emerald green. His surroundings began to move around him as if it had life. His power surge was like a powerful maelstrom causing darkness across Planet Namek. The ground trembled beneath his feet as lightning began to dance around him and around his surroundings.

"Impossible… Is that –?!" were the only words Zarbon could come up with as he became so dumbstruck and scared at the power showcased by the Mighty Prince of All Saiyans.

Vegeta let out a smirk before he powered down and returned into his base form. The ground stopped trembling and the sky became clear. He watched at Zarbon's shocked expression, and laughed at it. He smiled at him as he puts a finger in front of his nose and mouth. "Don't tell anyone…" he said with a creepy smile as he teleported behind Zarbon and whispered against his right ear in a cold and threatening tone. "_Or I'll kill you._"

Zarbon was terrified and paralyzed by those words. Just how did Vegeta managed to reach that kind of power and state? Is that really it?

"You see, after all that I did, I finally managed to achieve what I was destined for. I heard that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta because he feared the appearance of the Legendary, and now you have witnessed the power he feared the most. And by the very Saiyan he spared, nonetheless!"

"The Legendary?" Zarbon realized, sending goose bumps all over his body.

"That's right! I am the monster your master feared the most! The most powerful warrior in the universe! I am the reaper, the end of everything, especially to those who would dare take my dear Bulma from me!"

Vegeta grabbed Zarbon from behind his head and pushed him towards the nearby boulder, which crushed to pieces as they both hit it. He pulled him back and spun him around, crushing Zarbon's back against the rubble once more.

"Don't kill me! Please, don't kill me, Vegeta! I was just following Frieza-sama's orders! Please spare me!" Zarbon cried out.

"Foolish Zarbon-san! Who said I will kill you? No, not yet," Vegeta smiled. "I have something for you to do for me," He said.

"W-what is it? I'll do anything!"

Vegeta chuckled. "I want you… to stay still and give me your most agonizing screams as I slowly tore you apart. You can you can do it for me, right? In exchange, I'll be more than kind enough to spare you more time before I kill you."

"W-what – ?"

Before Zarbon could finish his question, Vegeta mercilessly impaled his clawed hand into Zarbon's stomach, splattering Zarbon's green blood on his face. That same instant, Bulma flinched behind Gohan, covering her eyes in horror. The green-haired prince let out a shocked grunt before he let out a bloodcurdling scream as Vegeta's hand began to move inside his pierced abdomen.

"Ack! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Zarbon screamed as he felt Vegeta's hand grasped something and began pulling his large intestines out of him. Vegeta's eyes began to glow deep crimson as he stared at what he was doing with madness. Vegeta's going crazy, feeling his heart pound with excitement and his Saiyan blood boiled under his skin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHH! F-F-Frieza-sama! Help me!" Zarbon screamed in agony as he felt his entire lower digestive system being mercilessly pulled out of him.

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha! What was that, Zarbon? Begging Frieza for help? You know that is completely useless. Nobody's going to save you!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Once again, Vegeta ruthlessly impaled Zarbon into the hole he just made earlier. He moved his hand upwards, squirming his way into Zarbon's chest. "Where is it? Hmmmm…." Vegeta sang. "Ah! Found it!"

Zarbon felt Vegeta's hand grab an organ, which immediately made him hard to breath. Vegeta let out a childish giggle as he squeezed the organ tighter, Zarbon coughed out and squirmed under the crazed and bloodthirsty Saiyan. The shorter prince felt the other prince's blood flowed in his hand and forearm, licking his lips in satisfaction upon watching his opponent suffer from his brutality.

Soon enough, Zarbon felt the thing Vegeta was squeezing with full force become scorching hot as Vegeta concentrated his ki on that single organ. Zarbon began screaming in excruciating pain. He began to cackle madly at the cruelty he was doing, the screams of his opponent was like music to his ears, getting him thrilled and crave for more blood. "That's it, Zarbon! That's it! Don't stop screaming! Bwahahahahahahahahaha! How's this? Does this hurt? It's nothing in comparison to the pain and suffering you instilled on my pride when you tried to mock me, treat me like a child and order me around as if I was a common slave!"

Zarbon was fully aware on how ruthless Vegeta was but he surely wasn't this demented, or was he ever like this? He couldn't remember the days when Vegeta acted like this. He's like some kind of untamed beast out for blood and gore. Was this the monster Frieza wanted the Saiyan Prince to become? The monster he has honed from the boy he spared? Was this the result of the all the hatred and bitterness they inflicted upon him over the years?

Zarbon's trembling hands grasped Vegeta's shoulder pads, "F-f-forgive me…" he choked.

Vegeta stopped for a moment, blinking. He stared at Zarbon for a moment before he let out an enraged snarl. "I don't do _that_," he said before he grabbed Zarbon by the hair in a powerful steel grip with his good hand, almost pulling the green hairs off Zarbon's scalp, while his right remained impaled deep inside the other prince. and blasted him from the inside using a very powerful ki blast that made the huge, reptilian beast burst from the inside out, sending pieces of his gore, blood and meat splattering across the battlefield.

"Hehehehehehe…" Vegeta chuckled as he licked his lips once more, still holding the remaining head of Zarbon with his left hand by the green hair. He turned around and saw Bulma and Gohan staring at him, completely terrified on the brutality they just witnessed.


	12. Chapter 11: The Ginyu Force

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the **exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone! Here's the Eleventh chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession! I wrote this chapter in a longer time than what I thought so thanks so much for waiting. Also, I put some fan arts for this fan fiction on my tumblr account, (prince-vegeta-universe) and on my deviantArt account, (Jiita), so please do check them out! Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Ginyu Force**

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 19, Planet Namek]**

Bulma and Gohan stared in fear with their mouths gaping at the brutality they just witnessed Vegeta had done towards Frieza's right-hand man. To Gohan, who had sensed Zarbon's power when they first investigated the area where they found Frieza and his minions, he couldn't even believe that Vegeta just defeated that freak very easily. He was terrified of Frieza and his men, but he feels that the Saiyan Prince is an even more terrible monster than Frieza. After what he just witnessed, is Vegeta really on their side or was Krilin right about thinking that he was only pretending? Were the children in the mirror spaceship right? Would Vegeta suddenly turn on them once he gets what he wants? For a moment, he wondered if Vegeta's claim on stealing the Dragon Balls from a temple were true. He remembered the time when he and Krilin sensed some Namekians die on a village somewhere near them. However, during the time of the killing, they didn't even sense Vegeta being the murderer. He knew the prince could control his power at will if he wanted to. So, if Vegeta was the one who killed those villagers… how did he do it without them sensing him?

Is it even possible? Or maybe Vegeta was telling the truth? He didn't know.

Gohan gulped as he just stared at Vegeta, who was standing still over a few feet in front of him and a terrified Bulma. The prince remained still as he held Zarbon's remains, with his left hand while his left is still positioned in a way when he impaled and blasted Zarbon's entire trunk. All that remains of Zarbon's body were the upper body, consisting of the head, neck and shoulders, which were in Vegeta's grasp. The lower part, which consisted of the pelvic part and legs, sprawled on the ground near his feet. The rest of Zarbon's meat, blood and gore were scattered on the grass before him. Vegeta was in a dark trance, the sight of blood and gore is still making his blood lust rise. He wanted to kill even more. His fingers twitched, wanting to kill someone so badly. His eyes glowed crimson even more, his mind was about to shut down.

At the same moment, Gohan sensed Vegeta's dark energy boiled over. "This is bad!" he thought and tensed. He mentally prepared if Vegeta would try to attack them again, just as he did to him on the mirror spaceship. He knew he was no match for Vegeta but he will do anything to protect Bulma and himself.

The smell of fresh blood was strong, and it's making Bulma nauseous. She snapped out of her shock and quickly ran into the rest room in her Capsule House to throw up. Gohan quickly followed her; anxious about whatever she was feeling.

"Bulma-san!" Gohan yelled as he went after Bulma.

Bulma's name snapped Vegeta from his trance; he blinked as if waking up from a hazy dream. He looked down at his left hand and found Zarbon's head on it. He squirmed in disgust and threw the gory thing away from his hand. He quickly ran inside the Capsule House to find Gohan standing in front of the restroom's door and asking Bulma if she was alright. He could hear Bulma throw up and smell her vomit. He walked towards where Gohan is, he saw Gohan tensed as he turned around and faced him.

"What's the matter, Gohan?" he asked innocently.

Gohan was scowling back at him, "I… I don't know… if we can really trust you or not… Let me ask you again, w-where did you got that Dragon Ball?" he asked carefully.

"Huh? Didn't I tell you I stole it from the temple I saw completely unguarded?"

Gohan suddenly remembered what he heard from Frieza. That the Dragon Balls were delegated to seven Namekian Village Elders across the entire Planet Namek, so that means that each of the Dragon Balls was within one village.

"The villagers… The villagers, did you kill them all?" Gohan asked carefully, hoping not to provoke Vegeta to kill him this instant.

Vegeta shrugged with complete indifference, "Yes, I did. So what about it?"

It was as if Gohan was struck by thunder when the shock hit him. So it was Vegeta who did the killing on the village he and Krilin sensed. Soon, his shock turned into anger. How dare he do this to the innocent villagers?

"W-Why did you do it, Vegeta-san?! How dare you kill the Namekians! You were no different than Frieza!" Gohan screamed in anger.

Vegeta stared at Gohan, wondering why he was getting angry at him, "Well, I asked them _nicely _to give me the Dragon Ball but they didn't want to give it to me so I killed them all. I found the Dragon Ball in the temple unguarded so I stole it."

"Of course, it is unguarded because you killed the guards!"

Vegeta stared at Gohan, his eyes becoming cold and completely emotionless. This was a warning look. He let out a sigh, "You know, there was no other way to retrieve it and prevent Frieza from obtaining all seven."

"We are really preventing him from obtaining them, but what about you? I don't know if you are pretending to be helping us in order to get what you want and in the end you will just turn on us and get the wish for yourself! I don't even know if you are our friend or enemy!"

The Saiyan Prince simply watched Gohan let out his anger and fear of him. He was hurt by the words the boy just told him but he remained his cold look to avoid any display of emotions. For a moment he listened and didn't speak until the boy was calm. A few moments passed and Vegeta finally spoke,

"I am _neither both._" His voice was hoarse, he sounded hurt.

Gohan raised his head, what does it mean? He's neither a friend nor an enemy?

"You can think whatever you want, boy. I could care less. All I want and care about are nothing but one… It's Bulma."

Gohan blinked. Vegeta walked forward and knocked lightly at the door of the rest room. "Bulma, are you alright?"

No response, he could smell tears and could hear hiccoughing inside. In his heart, he felt sorry for Bulma for witnessing how he killed Zarbon. He should have taken the battle somewhere else.

"I'm sorry you saw all of that. Please do calm down and come out. I will clean up the rest."

He turned to Gohan with a cold but angry stare. Gohan gulped. The prince shook his head, visibly annoyed and walked out of the house. He saw that the mess he did was already cleaned up and found a familiar figure standing before him, holding Zarbon's upper remains. Vegeta turned his head on his left, telling the figure to follow him elsewhere silently and both blasted off towards another island on Planet Namek. While flying, they had a conversation.

"By the looks on your face, you messed up again like you did last time, eh?"

"Shut the fuck up, Towa." Vegeta told her.

"I told you to be careful on what you do or she won't be yours. How are you supposed to explain to her, Gohan or even Krilin about what happened?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth in annoyance. He doesn't really care about what Gohan or Krilin would think of him but Bulma is of another matter. Towa was right. If he wanted Bulma to be his, he needed to impress her, not scare her almost every time. But he was a Saiyan, he needed the drive to kill and to destroy in the most brutal ways possible. In that way, he could satisfy his own primal blood lust but if it scares his love, what should he do? He cannot just forget who and what he is! "I need a perfect timing and a perfect plan…"

"What do you mean by that?"

Vegeta simply let out an evil grin, immediately formulating his plan. "Heh!"

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 19, Planet Namek]**

Frieza stood before the giant glass wall that revealed the beauty of Planet Namek before him. Despite the planet's magnificence that was before him, the galactic overlord didn't pay any attention to any of it. There was something more in his mind. Just two more Dragon Balls and he will live for eternity. He let out a creepy smirk at the thought of ruling the universe forever.

His thoughts were interrupted with a voice outside his door, "Frieza-sama, I have a report to present."

"Enter," he ordered. The yellow skinned soldier went inside and bowed before him. Without looking, he ordered the soldier, "Report."

"Frieza-sama, I have found a village, but all the villagers on it have been killed."

Frieza abruptly turned around, "What?! But the Dragon Ball…!"

"The Dragon Ball is missing, milord."

Frieza growled, "Could it be Vegeta's doing?" he suspected.

"I highly doubt it, milord. The Namekians were killed using several kinds of blades, like swords, spears and the like."

"It doesn't sound like Vegeta. He doesn't use weapons. If it isn't him, then who could it be? Could it be those two weirdlings?" Frieza wondered. "By the way, where is Zarbon-san?"

The soldier blinked in confusion, "H-He isn't here yet?"

Frieza wondered to himself why was Zarbon taking so long? Could it be that he found Vegeta? Was that the reason of that strange darkness and earthquake earlier? Damn, if they only had scouters they wouldn't be having a hard time locating those last two Dragon Balls. He was angry that his plans were thwarted because of two little insufferable weirdlings.

"Appule-san!" Frieza called. A purple skinned reptilian soldier with spots wearing black battle armor entered and bowed before the emperor. "Contact the Ginyu force on Planet Frieza. Tell them to come in here and don't forget the updated scouters."

"Yes, milord!" Appule said and went out to follow his lord's order.

The yellow skinned soldier asked, "Pardon me for asking this, milord. But why do you need to contact the Ginyu force?"

Frieza frowned at him, and with an eye beam, the yellow soldier was turned into ashes. He hated being questioned by low class soldiers. He turned around and stared at the scenery before him without really appreciating it. _"I could feel that Vegeta isn't the same person as he used to be. If it is really true that the strange earthquake and darkness was his doing, and if he really did kill both Dodoria and Zarbon, then he has grown more powerful than I thought."_

Who would have thought that the little boy he spared would grow this powerful? What a waste. If only Vegeta didn't rebel against him then he could be his most trusted soldier. All these years, Vegeta was his most favorite. He doted on him, congratulated him on all of his successes, stood up for him, and he treated the prince as if he was his own child. Frieza always counted on Vegeta to become his most powerful and ruthless soldier, a perfect duplicate of himself. He made sure that the name of the Saiyan Prince would be feared across the galaxies as the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds. It seemed that in all the battles he sent Vegeta into, the prince would use that opportunity to get stronger. In all these years, he realized that the more the Saiyans battle, the more they get stronger, most especially when they were sent on a brink of death. All the years he was with Vegeta, he always had a strange premonition that the Saiyan would one day stand up against him. He ignored it though, because he will never accept the fact that a Saiyan would ever defeat him in battle. Unless, of course if Vegeta is one of two things… Two things he feared the most.

The Legendary Super Saiyan and the Super Saiyan god.

_"I should kill him before these premonitions become the truth and might lead to my downfall." _Frieza thought as his dark purple lips stretched into an evil smile.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 20, Planet Namek, 6:30 Earth time]**

Krilin fluttered his eyes open. He and Dende made a stop into a small island to rest. They ended up sleeping though. Yesterday, he wondered how long a day on Planet Namek was and Dende revealed to him that there was no night on Namek because of the three suns around it. He realized he didn't noticed how long they were awake since they arrived and decided that a little rest would make him feel refreshed when he wakes up.

Now that he was awake, he rose Dende up and told him to take him to the Great Elder quickly. They took off to the sky and continued their way towards the Great Elder. A few minutes passed, the Namekian child pointed at a very high rock surrounded by water. The rock formation looked like a very tall mountain, probably as tall as the highest tower on Earth. They carefully descended into the grassy ground before a white Namekian house, which was larger than the other Namekian houses Krilin has seen on Dende's village. The hatch of the door opened, rising and floating upwards like a magical door. A tall Namekian adult wearing a red vest and white puffy pants came out of the door. This Namekian reminded Krilin of Piccolo due to them looking exactly like each other.

"Nail-san!" Dende recognized, a huge, happy smile appearing on his face. "I'm glad you are safe!"

"The Great Elder knows everything," Nail spoke, his expression was hard, cold and emotionless, like the hardened warrior he is but his deep voice had a casual tone on it. "He is waiting for you, come inside." He was about to come inside the house but Dende asked.

"But if he knows everything then why doesn't he escape?"

Nail turned to him and answered, "The Great Elder is of old age and he feels as if he is getting closer to death. All he can do is nothing even if he feels he wanted to help his children. All I can do is to protect him if ever someone tries to harm him." Then he turned his head towards the house, "Let's come inside."

Krilin watched as Nail went inside the white Namekian house. He knew he could sense a lot more power from him than the rest of the Namekians. He followed Nail and Dende into the house and the three of them levitated up into the second floor.

Once there, Nail said, "Great Elder-sama, I have brought Dende and a guest,"

Krilin was taken aback when he saw the Great Elder of Planet Namek. He was incredibly huge, almost gigantic, both in height and width. The oldest Namekian was looking weak and sick, just as Nail had said, and he sat in a huge white throne before his three guests. A one-star Dragon Ball was sitting above the backrest of the throne.

The Great Elder smiled weakly and said, "Hello there, you must be from Earth. First of all I want to thank you for saving my child, Dende. I am Guru, the Great Elder of Namek."

Krilin shrugged timidly and said, "Oh, oh, it's no problem at all! Thank you."

"Those monsters have killed nearly all my children… I am grieving deeply, for what those monsters were after were my Dragon Balls. I never thought that the spheres of hope, the proof of wisdom and strength of Planet Namek will lead to such horror." Guru said with a sad and weak tone in his voice.

Krilin knew how the Elder must be feeling but there's no time for sympathy. He needed to take the Dragon Ball so he can prevent Frieza from having all seven. "Forgive me for being straightforward, sir, but will you please allow me to borrow that Dragon Ball above you. I'll never give it up to them, I promise." Krilin said.

"I implore you, Great Elder," Dende said. "If they make their wish, the Dragon Balls on their planet will be returned and with that, they can resurrect their fallen friends, who could help save us from those monsters!"

"There are Dragon Balls on Earth, too?" the Great Elder said with surprise.

"Yes, sir. I heard that a Namekian child escaped from here when a terrible drought happened on Planet Namek, he was sent to Earth," Krilin explained.

"I remember now, he must be the child of Katatz. I never thought that a child would be able to travel safely that far away but he was the prodigy of the Dragon Clan after all. You spoke as if he died? Did he die of sickness?"

"No, he was killed on a battle by a Saiyan named Vegeta."

For a moment, the Great Elder didn't know how to react to such news. "It is true that the Saiyans are known for their ruthless reputation across the galaxy, but to be able to kill the prodigy of the Dragon Clan?" Guru muttered. "Is he… the Legendary Super Saiyan?"

Krilin blinked, not knowing what that means, "Legendary Super Saiyan? What's that?"

"Child of Earth, would you kindly come over here?" Guru said as he pointed at the side of his throne. Krilin obediently went over where the Elder pointed at. "If you please, I would like to see into your past."

"My past?"

The Great Elder raised his right hand and put it over Krilin's bald head. Guru began to mumble something as if he could see what happened to the Namekian child, the sons of the one called Katatz. And then Guru was stopped.

"I see that your intention is pure, young man. But…"

"Eh? What is it?"

"That Saiyan you said who killed the son of Katatz, has he become your ally?" Guru asked.

"Y-y-yes…"

"You sounded so unsure; you are suspicious of him, are you?"

"Yes…"Krilin muttered.

"Hmmmmmmm…."

For a few seconds, Guru was silent. Krilin wondered what the Elder was thinking. He feared that he could have given him the Dragon Ball but wouldn't because he knew that Vegeta was with them. Nail spoke up to break the silence. "I could sense the Saiyan's energy flicker in and out like a flame, Great Elder. He must have the ability to suppress his energy when he wanted to, but there is something even more suspicious of his ki."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems he can control the flow of the three ki components with his will alone. Genki (_life force_), Yuki _(heart's nature)_ and Shoki _(mind nature)._ There were times when I can sense his ki as if he was just an ordinary being. Sometimes, I cannot even feel him. There were also times when his ki feels very different than what I sensed the other time. In other words, he is completely unstable. Most of the time, his ki felt as pure as this Earthling but there were also times when a dangerously negative yuki would appear, making him an even darker monster than our other enemy. Generally, that Saiyan is both mysterious and extremely dangerous no matter what. We cannot know what he really is after. So we have to be careful and treat him as an enemy as well."

"B-But…"

"But I see that this Earthling is of pure heart," Guru said.

"I know," Nail said. "If you wish to give him the Dragon Ball then so be it. The Saiyan was far away from where his two other comrades so I think it would be better."

"Very well, I shall give the Dragon Ball to you. But you should know that you might not get your wish ," Guru said and reached out for the Dragon Ball behind him and gave it to Krilin.

"What? Why's that?" Krilin asked as he took the ball from Guru's huge hand.

"Unfortunately, my life won't probably last longer, maybe a few days more. In that time, can you take the rest of the Dragon Balls and make your wish? I doubt it. Because when I die, the Dragon Balls will also disappear."

"I… I see… It can't be helped. I have to prevent the enemies from getting their wish after all. I have to protect this with my life!"

"Please do so. I cannot move anymore, if the one called 'Frieza' would come here, not even Nail would be enough to defend me." Guru said. "By the way, you have exceptional power for an Earthling. In fact, you are wasting inner power that still lies dormant within you. Let me awaken it for you."

"What? Hidden power?" Krilin blinked. "N-no way. I always train. If I have more power I would have known about it. In fact, I think I'm already past my limitations….." he laughed awkwardly, cannot fully believe that he still has that _exceptional power_ Guru was talking about.

Guru put his hand over Krilin's head once again and then suddenly, the bald-headed Earthling felt a warm sensation flow through his veins and then suddenly exploded outward in a wild white aura that surrounded his body. To his surprise, this was an incredible power. 'Woah! This is amazing! I… I never thought I have such power! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Krilin exclaimed in joy.

Guru smiled back weakly, "No problem. I hope you will be able to escape them."

"Uhm… Can you do this to little kids as well? I mean, does this shorten your life or anything?" asked Krilin.

"All I did is to awaken the power that lies within you. It has no effect on my life or such thing. You can bring him here. We can get all the help we can." Guru said.

"Great! I'll bring him here. But… uh… what do I do with this Dragon Ball?"

"Bring it with you. I have already put the fate of this planet and the universe to you."

"Okay…" Krilin turned to Dende. "Dende, wait in here. I'll return with Gohan. I'll see you later!"

The bald-headed monk went out of the house and blasted back towards the island where he left Gohan and Bulma. He cannot sense Vegeta near them, in fact he cannot sense him at all. He wondered why he wasn't with them this time and the thought of him made his heart quiver with pain. Did something happen? He hoped Vegeta didn't do anything to Gohan or Bulma or else…

The bald-headed warrior from Earth headed back towards where Bulma and Gohan were with incredible speed he never thought he could have. "With this new power-up. I can reach Bulma and Gohan in no-time!"

* * *

Back inside Guru's house, Nail scowled, sensing something dangerous. "He's here…"

The Great Elder just nodded back at him while Dende wondered what Nail meant. The strongest Namekian warrior told Dende to stay inside with the Elder as he descended outside.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 20, Planet Namek , 8:35 Earth time]**

Vegeta stood on a rock and behind a tree as he watched the white house that stood above a tall rock formation a few feet before him. He just sensed Krilin's ki rise with an incredible awakening of power. He was glad that the human was able to awaken his true power. He also saw that Krilin was holding the last of the seven Dragon Balls and was heading back towards where Bulma and Gohan were. Once Krilin was far away, Vegeta came out of his hideout and leaped towards the Great Elder's house. He was surprised that someone was there to welcome him.

Nail came out of the house and coldly glared at the Saiyan Prince, who was smiling innocently back at him.

"Yo," Vegeta greeted.

Nail scowled at the sight of the strange Saiyan before him. "You shall not enter. I'm warning you, Saiyan." He seethed.

Vegeta blinked back at him and grinned, "Is this what they call 'assisted suicide'?" he said. "Don't worry. I'm not here to cause you trouble or anything. I just wanted to help."

"We don't need your help!" Nail said. "Go away, Saiyan. I can sense a great evil in you! You have no right to enter!"

Vegeta scowled this time. He decided that there's no other choice after all so he raised his hand and blasted the wall of the house. Dende scampered in fear but when he saw the Saiyan Prince, he didn't know what to feel at his presence. Vegeta ignored Nail as he floated up and entered the house without invitation.

The Great Elder didn't move even when he saw Vegeta before him. The prince could feel the old Namekian's ki getting weaker. He raised his hand, his palm facing at Guru. Nail, seeing this action, charged at Vegeta in full power, Nail punched the Saiyan hard into the side of his face, but Vegeta was unfazed. The Saiyan prince turned to him and said, "Don't get in my way…" before he sent Nail flying outside the house with powerful telekinesis.

Vegeta charged up a clear white sphere and fired it towards the Elder's chest.

"Noooo!" Nail and Dende screamed.

The Elder let out a loud cry as pain hit him but it only lasted a few seconds longer. The clear white sphere that Vegeta fired at him exploded and surrounded him like an energy barrier made of white fire.

"What have you done?!" Nail screamed in anger, fearing that the Elder is in great danger. Vegeta turned to him, his cold dark eyes warning the Namekian warrior.

"Just as I thought, you are completely useless on defending this old toad by yourself. I merely set up a protection for him just in case Frieza really did come here looking for the Dragon Ball you just gave the Earthling. Plus, I can sense he's nearing his death so let's say I lengthened his life a little as a bonus so the Earthlings could make their wish."

"How did you know that the Great Elder was the one sustaining the power of the Dragon Balls?" Nail asked suspiciously.

"I just know." Vegeta replied with indifference.

"Are you really on the Earthlings' side?" Nail asked again, with the same tone.

Vegeta smiled sweetly at him. "Of course, I am,"

"I don't trust you…" the Namekian guard growled.

The Saiyan prince snorted, "Whatever. And I could care less if you do or not. The only matter I care is helping the Earthlings get their wish, no other than that."

Nail remained silent for a moment. He really couldn't say what this Saiyan's true motives are. By the way he could see, Vegeta was telling the truth and was indeed trying to help the Earthlings get their wish. But he could see that there could be something more to it. There was a reason why. Was there something he wanted from the Earthlings? Whatever that is, he could feel that it was not good.

"For what reason are you doing this?" Nail asked.

Vegeta pretended to think, his eyes shifting as he put a finger on his bottom lip like a child. "Hmmmmmm… Ah!" he snapped as if he had a great idea that just popped out of his mysterious mind. "It's none of your business!" he exclaimed before scowling deeply. "You should be thanking me for trying to protect your old toad! Not question me!" he growled as he back-handed Nail on the side of his face, sending the Namekian flying into the wall. "Oops… Sorry! I completely forgot just how inferior you are to my superior strength! Bwahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed like a madman. Then he released his blue aura, "So long, fool! And take care of yourself! Frieza will be coming for you _if _he successfully got the Dragon Balls! Jaa!" and took off into the sky with unbelievable speed.

Nail picked himself up from the rubble caused by his impact and rubbed his head. A purple bruise was beginning to mark on the side of his head where Vegeta backhanded him. It hurt but he was glad that Vegeta didn't kill him.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 20, Outer Space]**

Meanwhile, in the deep reaches of space, Son Goku traveled across the galaxy towards Planet Namek using a spaceship made for him by Bulma's father. During his travels, he took his time training under the pressure of multiplied gravity levels. He began two days ago under fifteen times normal gravity. He was determined to train as hard as he could in order to defeat Vegeta if ever things go bad once he confront him about his real identity on Namek.

Earlier, Dr. Briefs contacted him through a smart TV and said that he has told Bulma and Vegeta the news that he will arrive on Namek in four days. According to the genius doctor, while Bulma was ecstatic that he will arrive, Vegeta on the other hand was not impressed.

_"I told him you were coming and he sounded surprised. And then I told him that you wanted to talk to him and then it took long before he answered back. And when he did, he sounded a little strange."_ Dr. Briefs told him.

When Goku asked him what he meant by _strange,_ the doctor replied: _"He sounded a little different. His voice sounded chilling and deep… Or maybe it was just me, I don't know…"_

Chilling? Vegeta sounded that way when he told them back at the hospital that he will not kill anyone unless _someone dare take Bulma away from him_. Goku laughed at the memory. Yes, Indeed. Vegeta surely had a terrifying look when he said that.

Also, Doctor Briefs told him that Vegeta also mentioned that there are other beings on Namek that are looking for the Dragon Balls but Vegeta assured that he will protect Bulma, Gohan and Krilin no matter what.

For hours after that conversation, Goku thought of it very well, since he was warned by King Kai a few days ago. He wondered why he didn't realize it at first, that time when Vegeta returned after their clash of blasts. He remembered that Vegeta acted strangely at that time. When the prince landed before him, he was smiling sweetly at him as if he was glad to see him again. And then, when their battle resumed, Vegeta made quick work of him, pummeling him as easily as swatting a fly. Goku could not understand where Vegeta got that power after he was damaged by his Kaioken and Kamehameha earlier that day but it seemed as if Vegeta was just beginning to show him his true power. Vegeta showed him the Saiyan's beast form by transforming into an Oozaru where Goku realized that he was the one who killed his grandpa and destroyed the buildings at the Tenkaichi Budokai when he was a kid.

When Krilin, Gohan and Yajirobe came to help, the prince was not worried, even as Yajirobe cut his tail off to return him to his base form. Vegeta went to pummel Krilin, Gohan and Yajirobe until he grew bored of it. Just as when Goku was sure that the Saiyan Prince was about to kill them all mercilessly, Vegeta decided to spare them all as if the idea of that just came out of his mind. Goku asked why the prince stopped his attack and this was his answer:

_"I'm not anymore interested with killing scums like you. I am here for a different purpose than killing humanity or destroying the Earth." _Vegeta told him. Goku thought it was the Dragon Balls but Vegeta simply smiled back at him. _"Don't worry, Kakarot. You are not going to die today. I will also help you. But first, I just want to see something else…"_ and then Goku felt darkness cloaked over his visions after that.

Since then, Goku had thought that Vegeta was true to what he said even though it was strange to him as to how his enemy suddenly turned around and became friendly towards him and his friends. He tried to feel the prince's ki but he cannot feel any evil on him… or even anything. The day after that he realized that it was Bulma he wanted to see. How he knew her when he was from outer space was still an unanswerable question for him. Thinking it over and over again, Goku wondered if the Vegeta he first met and fought is still the same Vegeta who are with his friends on Namek by now.

No matter what happens, Goku is determined to get answers from Vegeta once he confronts him there.

After he was done training under the pressure of one hundred times Earth's normal gravity, he stood in the middle of the room, panting. He let out a smile and contemplated about his success. And then he heard the voice of King Kai on his head.

_"Goku! Can you hear me?"_ King Kai's voice rang in Goku's head.

"King Kai?" Goku guessed.

_"That's right. Where are you now? Oh you are on outer space – … What are you doing –?! Oh, I see, going to Planet Namek to get the Dragon Balls too."_

"Don't you know that something's happening on Planet Namek?"

_"Forget that for awhile I have good news for you!" King Kai said. "I happened to have some guests over here."_

"Guests? What about them?" Goku asked.

_"It's amazing they cleared the Snake Way and got here in a far shorter time than you did! And there are four of them!"_

"Four?"

_"Yes! You should know them very well!"_

"You mean?!" Goku's smile brightened at the thought of who King Kai's guests were.

_"And they want training even tougher than you had!"_

"That's awesome! Dead or not, they made it to the Lord of Worlds!"

_"Goku, can you hear me?"_ A different voice rang in Goku's head and that voice he recognized well.

"Yamcha!"

_"Yes, it's me, bro! We met the soul of Kami-sama on King Yemma's desk and told us about this place! We heard that you are going to Piccolo's home planet to look for the Dragon Balls so we can come back to life!"_

"You said there are four of them, you, Tienshinhan… Is Piccolo there too?"

_"Oh yes!"_

"Then who is the last one? Is it Kami-sama?"

_"No, he's chosen to stay with King Yemma. It was Chaotzu."_

"Chaotsu? But didn't he blow himself up? Krilin told me that."

_"Kami-sama regenerated his body. He's going to train with us."_

"Wow! Congratulations, Chaotzu!"

_"But the gravity in this place… I'm so heavy I can barely run…"_

"I've been there and done that. The gravity I'm training in right now will make that nothing. I have to get stronger than ever or you guys will have more company."

_"Why? What's happened?"_

King Kai's voice came in, _"Yes, you hinted that something terrible is happening on Namek."_

"I was still in the hospital so Bulma, Gohan and Krilin went to Planet Namek without me. They went along with Vegeta, the Saiyan who killed you guys!"

_"What?! Vegeta!"_ Yamcha screamed in surprised. Behind him, Tien, Chaotzu and Piccolo wondered what Vegeta was doing with them. _"B-But h-how…? H-he's the enemy, right? H-He killed us!"_

"I know, but then… after I fight him he suddenly had a change of mind and decided to spare me, Gohan, Krilin Yajirobe and the Earth." Goku explained.

_"And why would he do that?"_

"He said he has a different purpose than the Dragon Balls or destroying the Earth… He said he wanted to see something else…"

_"And that is?"_

"Bulma…"

Yamcha blinked. _"Just how did that Saiyan know of Bulma?"_

"I don't know. And then, he said he will help us bring you back to life so long as Bulma becomes his."

Yamcha was beginning to get angry, _"That… little… bastard…." _He growled. _"Why'd you let him do that? Bulma can't agree with that! She's my girlfriend!"_

"Bulma agreed, by force I could say. She did it to bring you guys back to life." Goku explained.

"I swear when I get back to life I will rip that Vegeta apart…" Yamcha was very angry.

King Kai's voice came back, _"Goku, remember what I told you. Do not put your trust on Vegeta."_

"I got it, King Kai. Also, there's one more thing…"

_"What is it?"_

"Doctor Briefs, Bulma's dad told me that Vegeta mentioned about some other guys looking for the Dragon Balls as well. And according to Bulma, he's even more powerful than Vegeta!"

_"Eh?! A being more powerful than Vegeta?!" _Yamcha said. _"But Vegeta was too much for Goku…!"_

_"In any case… Is it Frieza?"_ King Kai asked.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out."

_"I'll see what I can find…"_

"Really? Thanks!"

_Goku heard King Kai's voice mutter the position of Namek, probably searching for the planet's position. And then, "Ooh! I feel tremendous ki… two of them… one of them is…" _and then King Kai said with outmost shock. _"Frieza!"_

"Do you know him?" Goku asked.

_"G-Goku… I know you were always been confident with your strength and you may think you can handle anything, but forget that! Frieza is not your match! You cannot handle him! Not this one! Just stay away!"_

"What? Why?"

_"Goku, I command you when you get to Namek just grab the three of them and run away! I'm not saying this just for your sake, but for the sake of the Earth, of Namek and all the planets! Attacking Frieza would only make him angry and the wrath of Frieza will bring only horrors I fear to describe!"_

"I never knew there was anybody that powerful…"

_"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"_ King Kai yelled at his thoughts.

"But King Kai…" Goku moaned like a child arguing by his parents.

_"GOKUUUU!"_

"Vegeta claims that he can make quick disposal of all of them if he wanted to. What does it mean?"

_"Probably Vegeta was just a fool to think of that. Frieza used to be his master and it's impossible he would think he can ever hold a candle to Frieza unless –…"_

King Kai was cut off again. A few seconds later, he came back. His tone became even more terrified than when he was talking about Frieza. _"I… I see… now… Haaaaa….." _The Lord of World's voice trembled with fear.

"What's the matter, King Kai?" Goku asked, hearing his master's fearful moan.

_"V-V-Vegeta…"_

"What's with Vegeta?"

The other tremendous ki King Kai felt earlier was indeed Vegeta just like he expected but there was something unexplainable with it. The Saiyan Prince's ki felt even stronger than Frieza's ki!

_"H-He… He did it… H-h-he's… he's…"_

"Huh? King Kai? Are you alright?"

_"The Legendary Super Saiyan…"_

"Legendary Super Saiyan? What's that?"

_"Goku!"_ cried King Kai. _"I see now why Vegeta's confident to finish off Frieza if he wanted to! Still, I command you to run away once you get to Namek!"_

"But I need to talk to Vegeta about the paradox you were talking about – ,"

_"Forget the paradox, Goku! Forget it! Tokino Kaioushin, the guardian of Time and Space has contacted me earlier that she will bring forth a time patroller and detective to investigate the cause of that paradox! Listen to what I say, Vegeta is extremely dangerous! Even more dangerous than Frieza!"_ The Lord of Worlds sounded so desperate.

"Okay, but he's on our side, right?"

_"We don't know about that!"_

"Yeah, we're still unsure of that yet but if I grab Gohan, Krilin and Bulma, Vegeta would definitely get mad. He warned us that he will not cause harm on us so long as Bulma is with him. I cannot do that, King Kai."

_"Why Bulma of all people?"_ Yamcha moaned, he sounded like grieving as if he's losing his beloved to his own killer.

"I don't know."

_"I understand, Goku. Just always remember… do not try to incur the wrath of Frieza, most especially Vegeta's."_

"What with this Legendary Super Saiyan thing you said about him?" asked Goku curiously.

_"The Legendary Super Saiyan is a myth passed down from generations to generations of the Saiyan race. According to the myth, it only appeared once in three thousand years. A Saiyan who becomes the Legendary is extremely powerful and bloodthirsty, very different from a normal Saiyan. He has extreme urge for blood, battle and destruction and is completely uncontrollable."_

"But Vegeta isn't that uncontrollable… right?"

_"That's something I cannot say, Goku. It seems as if when he was battling you on Earth, he was not using his full power on you."_

Goku frowned, disappointed that he didn't get to see how powerful the Saiyan prince is. He remembered Vegeta's power up on Earth and how it felt that it was his full potential. That was not it?

"Really? That's… unbelievable… I wish I could see just how much powerful he is."

_"Goku!"_

Piccolo's voice came in, cutting off King Kai, _"Goku, just grab the Dragon Balls and bring us back to life. I'm sure there will be no problem if we team up and defeat Frieza and Vegeta."_

_"Why you -!"_ King Kai yelled.

King Kai and Piccolo began to argue, trying to tell Piccolo not to face Frieza and Vegeta. Their voices faded in Goku's mind, cutting the telepathic conversation off. Goku let out a sigh. He really wanted to see just how powerful Vegeta and Frieza really is. He decided that he might just do that and the thought of it made his heart pound with excitement.

"Well, whether I face them or not, I will still train to get stronger! Now! Let's go for one hundred twenty times normal gravity!"

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 20, Planet Namek.]**

Krilin returned to where Bulma and Gohan were and he was greeted by his two companions. Both Gohan and Bulma were glad to see the Dragon Ball on Krilin's hands.

"Great! Now we have two!" Bulma exclaimed happily.

"Two?" Krilin asked, wondering what they meant with that.

"Vegeta brought the other one earlier," Gohan explained.

"Where did he get that?"

Gohan's face became serious and Krilin blinked at that serious look. "Do you remember that village where we sensed the Namekians being killed earlier?"

"Yeah,"

"That's where Vegeta found it."

"I see… wait… what? You mean he's the one who – "

Gohan nodded.

"Why are you so serious about that? Vegeta did it so Frieza cannot have all seven. I heard him say that earlier!" Bulma piped in.

"But that is not a good reason for him to kill those innocent Namekians." Gohan said.

Bulma let out a sigh. "You see, I thought it over. I think Vegeta did that because he knew we can restore those Namekians back to life when we get our wish with the Dragon Balls. He just wanted to make sure Frieza won't get them."

"But you saw how he kills those people, right? And you're defending him." Krilin said.

"I am not defending him. I think he's only doing that because of a reason. And that is for the three of us. He killed that monster because he was protecting us from it."

"How can you trust someone that easily when you don't know what he really is?"

Bulma looked down, "I just know…"

Krilin turned to Gohan and said to him, "Anyways, Gohan, come with me. I have someone for you to meet."

"Who?" Gohan asked.

"Guru, the Great Elder of this planet. I actually want you to meet him because I asked him to awaken your dormant powers so you can hold a candle against Vegeta if ever things go wrong."

"Hmmm… Okay."

"Wait, you're leaving me alone here after you made Vegeta walk away like that!

"Sorry Bulma, but this is a very important matter. We'll leave the Dragon Balls to you. Bye."

Krilin and Gohan took off into the sky, leaving a very mad Bulma.

"Damn, I wish Vegeta was here instead. At least he can protect me from those freaks."

* * *

Vegeta saw Krilin and Gohan leave. He expected that after all he's heard of Krilin's conversations with Guru earlier. Now that he found Bulma alone, he decided to watch at her.

"Damn, I wish Vegeta was here instead. At least he can protect me from those freaks." He heard Bulma said. Vegeta laughed and decided to come out of his hiding place.

"Don't worry, my dear little Bulma. I'm here and I will protect you!"

Bulma turned around and was glad to see him back. "Vegeta! Oh, you're back!"

The Saiyan Prince nodded, "Yep," he smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier. You were right, I killed those Namekians because I know we can bring them back to life later on. Thanks so much for standing up to me." Then he threw his arms and wrapped them around her. "Thank you. This was the reason why I love you so much, you understand me more than anyone else does."

Bulma let out a laugh as she pat his back. "No problem."

* * *

Four days passed by, and during those days…

Vegeta and Bulma were together. Bulma began to open up with Vegeta and the prince also began to tell her more things about him. He told her that Frieza used to be his master, who enslaved him and his race. He also told her that it was Frieza who destroyed his home planet and killed his people, which made Bulma sympathetic towards the prince. However, despite opening up to Bulma about his past, there were some things he refused to tell her, that would remain until forever if he can help it.

Vegeta told her that when they get back to Earth, they will go to a planetarium to do some star gazing. Of course, they cannot do that while on Namek because there were no nights on the planet. He told her he loved star gazing and he promised her to show her where his home planet used to be as a present.

Meanwhile, Krilin and Gohan continued travelling towards Guru's place. It took them that long because they were trying to minimize their use of ki in order for them not to get noticed by Vegeta. Frieza waited for his special forces to arrive and decided to search for more planets to conquer through their computers. He cannot leave the planet; someone destroyed the main control without someone knowing it. Frieza suspected it was Vegeta's doing and he was literally growing angry at the traitor.

In outer space, Goku continued to train to get stronger than ever.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 8:00 Earth time]**

Krilin and Gohan finally arrived to Guru's place. When they saw the damage in the house, they wondered what happened.

"That Saiyan did it," Nail said, still bitter about

"Saiyan? You mean Vegeta?"

"Yes. He also did this to the Great Elder." Nail said as he pointed at Guru, who was still surrounded by the white fire.

Krilin wondered what was that strange aura surrounding the great Elder of Namek. "What has he done?!" the monk-turned warrior said in anger.

Guru said slowly, "Do not worry, Krilin. I am fine. In fact, I am feeling that my life has been sustained for quite a bit longer than what I was expecting."

"What do you mean?"

"Vegeta has shared a small part of his _genki_ with me. Perhaps because he really wanted for me to stay alive until you guys get your wish."

"Eh? He really did that?"

Guru nodded weakly, smiling back. Krilin and Gohan suddenly thought that Vegeta wasn't that bad after all. The two of them let out a smile, completely forgetting their anger of the prince's doing four days ago. Guess Bulma's right about him. Vegeta's really trying to help them.

"Do you remember the kid I was talking to you about? I brought him here. Can you please awaken his power, too. I'm sure with his dormant powers he can help us beat those bad guys!"

"I will. Come over here, boy." Guru beckined Gohan to stand on the side of his throne.

Gohan stepped forward and stood where Guru told to. The Great Elder placed his huge hand over the half-Saiyan's head. With that, Guru awakened Gohan's true powers.

Gohan and Krilin were both amazed at the amount of power awakened from the boy.

Then suddenly Guru said, "There is someone coming."

"Huh? Someone? Who?" Krilin asked, blinking. And then his senses screamed danger. "It's true! Someone is coming!"

Was it Vegeta?Or was it Frieza? They wondered. Krilin, Gohan and Nail ran out of the house, looking up to the green skies.

"It's Goku! It could be Goku!" Krilin exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

Gohan blinked, confused as he could sense something different. "That's strange… It feels as if they are five of them."

"Five?" Krilin blinked and concentrated again. Yes, he can sense five beings with tremendous ki coming to Planet Namek. "Yes, you're right. There are five of them!"

Back to the Capsule house, Vegeta who was watching at Bulma sleep next to him also sensed the five tremendous ki coming towards Namek.

_"So they're finally here…"_ he said.. He turned to look at the two Dragon Balls that he was guarding. His eyes slowly glowing crimson as an evil smile crept across his lips. "_Heh!"_

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 8:33 Earth Time]**

Five space pods broke through Namek's atmosphere and plummeted to the planet's surface like meteors falling into the sky. The pods crashed before the spaceship of the Emperor of the Universe who was waiting for them for five days.

From the pods came out five aliens who claimed to be the most elite fighting squad in the universe. The five of them levitated off the ground to land before their master, who was sitting on his hovering throne above his spaceship.

Then, their introductions began as they all together made poses.

The first of them was a tall, bulky and muscular man with shaggy orange hair and beady eyes. He has a cleft chin under his lips. He wore a special type of white battle armor with short black jumpsuit under it, white gloves and white boots with gold toes. He calls himself, "Recoome!" as he knelt on the ground and raised both his arms on his right side.

The second was the tallest among the five liens, even taller than Recoome. He has dark blue skin red but pupil-less eyes and many small spots over his body. He wore a black version of the armor similar to Recoome's, but he left his arms bare. He also wore black spandex pants and white boots with gold toes. He also had black bands on his wrists. He exclaimed his name in a loud voice, "Burter!" as he posed to reflect Recoome's pose.

The third was just average in height. He has bright red skin and white hair that goes down to his hips. He has sharp black eyes. He wears a black jumpsuit with sleeves under his white and gold armor, white gloves and boots and a green scouter. He yells out, "Jeice!" as he knelt on the ground and raised his arms above him with his hands down on the side, similar to a flying bird.

The fourth one was the shortest among all the five of them, even shorter than Krilin was. He was a round reptile-like alien with light green skin and four eyes. Two of his eyes were located like a human's eyes and two much larger eyes located at the side of his head. He wore a black jumpsuit under his white and gold armor. He proclaims to name to be: "Guldo!" as he posed exactly identical to Jeice's.

And the fifth and last one who stood by the center of the five was a tall, purple skinned alien with two black horns protruding on the sides of his head. He had several veins bulging over the skin of the top of his head and red eyes. He wore black and gold armor and a brief-shaped pants, black wristbands and black boots. He is the most powerful among the five of them and is obviously the leader of the group, in which they named their group after. "Ginyu!" he exclaimed as he turned around and looked in between his legs in an awkward looking pose.

All five of them exclaimed altogether in loud voices, "AND TOGETHER WE MAKE… THE GINYU SPECIAL FORCES!" and posed differently in comparison to their initial poses. Ginyu was kneeling on the ground, his arms spread on his sides downwards. Jeice posed on his left as if he just won a jackpot from a lottery, while Guldo was on his right holding his left elbow while his right hand were closed into a fist over his chin. Burter stood next to Jeice with his right foot while his left knee was raised, his arms spread on the sides as if to balance himself while Recoome posed behind Guldo, his body turned to the side with his feet spread apart as his right arm raised across his left side while his left arm was on his lower side behind him.

Frieza watched at them awkwardly in his throne, blushing at the embarrassing pose his men performed before him. For a few awkward seconds of silence, Frieza thought how these men of his able to think of these ridiculous poses. He decided to let it off this time since there are more important matters on hand and orders for him to give them. "I've been waiting for you," Frieza smiled.

The five elite warriors finally relaxed from their poses and bowed before the Emperor. "We're flattered, Frieza-sama." Ginyu spoke. "So, what is it that you want for us to do, milord?"

"It was about that traitor, Vegeta."

"Woah, Vegeta-chan? What about him?"

"We lost our scouters due to a foolish Namekian Elder and now we cannot locate the other two Dragon Balls. I sent Zarbon and another soldier to look for it. The soldier found a village but the villagers are already dead when he came in there and the Dragon Ball was gone. On the other hand, Zarbon never came back. I suspect it was Vegeta's doing. It could be that he killed those villagers, got the Dragon Balls and killed both Dodoria and Zarbon. I'm quite surprised that Vegeta was able to defeat both my most trusted soldiers so what I want you to do is to bring Vegeta to me, make him suffer but do not kill him. I still have something to talk to him about. If he has the Dragon Balls, take it from him."

"As you wish, milord," Ginyu said as he pushed the button on his scouter, "The scouter located him immediately. He won't be able to escape."

Jeice stepped forward, a briefcase in his hands. "Frieza-sama, here are the scouters you requested," he said.

"Thank you," Frieza said as he took the briefcase from Jeice.

"Let's do this!" Ginyu proclaims to his members.

'Yeah!" The other four said.

The five altogether exclaimed, "TOGETHER… WE FIGHT!" and then they all blasted off into the sky, leaving a dumbfounded Frieza thinking how ridiculous those five were.

* * *

At Guru's house… Krilin and Gohan were frozen with fear when they felt the enormous power level of the five new arrivals. The powers of those warriors were no match for them.

"W-W-What are we going to do?" Krilin said, his lips and body trbling with fear. "Just who are these people? Their power is tremendous I'll never be a match for them!"

"W-W-We have to get back to Bulma… They might located the Dragon Ball and kill her," Gohan said.

"Y-you're right," Krilin said.

Then they sensed Vegeta's ki suddenly appear on the planet as if his signal was off for the past four days. "That's Vegeta-san! He's with Bulma-san!" Gohan said.

Krilin didn't know if he must be tensed or relaxed at the thought of Vegeta being with Bulma. "We have to go and protect Bulma! Let's go, Gohan!"

The half Saiyan boy nodded and the two took off to the sky. Later, they sensed the five mysterious beings move incredibly fast and they are coming towards where Vegeta and Bulma are.

"They're moving fast! They're coming towards where Bulma is! We cannot make it in time!" Krilin shouted.

"We have to try!" Gohan answered him back.

They continued their way towards the island where Bulma and Vegeta were.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek. 9:00 Earth time]**

At the Capsule House, Vegeta shook Bulma to wake her up. The human woman fluttered her eyes open and wondered why the prince woke her up.

"The enemy is coming here, prepare yourself."

That woke Bulma up instantly. "What?! Enemy?! Oh no! The Dragon Balls! What are we going to do?!" she panicked as she jumped out of bed looking for the Dragon Balls but cannot find it. Vegeta watched at Bulma panicked before he laughed at her.

"Don't panic, Bulma. I hid them somewhere."

"Where did you hide it?"

"Not telling you for now. You might expose it to the enemy, you vulgar girl," Vegeta smiled. "So… shall we go?"

"Go where?"

"Outside and meet these enemies."

Bulma freaked out, "No way!"

"Hmph! You have nothing to fear of. I am here, I will protect you. Okay, Bulma?" Vegeta grinned as he offered his hand to her, "Let's go?"

When Vegeta smiled that way, Bulma didn't know what to say. Her heart fluttered when he smiled at her as if the Saiyan Prince was doing that for her and only her. She felt very special with him, unlike how she felt with her boyfriend, Yamcha… well… that's _ex-_boyfriend now.

During those four days she was together with Vegeta, she learned more about him and with that information she knew that Vegeta wasn't that bad after all. That's why she reconsidered his proposal back on Earth.

_"I am here to be your boyfriend, whether you like it or not,"_

_"Why? Because we are meant to be together. That's our destiny."_

_"I will make you fall in love with me someday!"_

And he was right… She's slowly falling in-love with him after she saw how much he was trying to protect her, how much he fights for her, and just how much he loves her. Bulma smiled and reached out for Vegeta's hand.

She trusts him, trusts his every word, and trusts him to protect her no matter what.

Vegeta and Bulma went out of the Capsule house and out of the cave where they found the five most elite warriors in the universe, the Ginyu Special Force.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek. 9:17 Earth time]**

Vegeta stood before the five members of the most elite and ruthless group of mercenaries called the Ginyu Special Forces. He felt Bulma's hand became cold with fear as Bulma stepped backward at the sight of the five soldiers. Vegeta smiled at her and held her hand a little tighter but not to the point of breaking her hand, a gesture to tell her that it's going to be okay. Bulma swallowed her fear and faced the beings with courage.

Ginyu spoke up, "Yo, Veggie-chan! What's up?! You have such a beautiful lady with you. Is she your sex slave?"

With that comment, Bulma got angry, "What?! I'm not anyone's sex slave, you freak!" she yelled back.

The five warriors laughed.

"Whoah! You have such a feisty woman there, Vegeta-chan! Hahaha!" Recoome said.

"I bet she can match up with him!" Jeice said.

"I wonder how she does in bed," Burter licked his lips.

Vegeta snarled like a ferocious beast at those words, "Don't you dare try thinking of doing such dirty things to my woman or you'll have hell to pay!"

"Woah!" The five cheered.

"_Your _woman, you say? Bwahahahahahaha!" Recoome laughed.

"Since when did the _great_ Saiyan Prince, Vegeta had interest with women?" Guldo asked, to specifically to mock the prince.

"I heard Nappa and Raditz tried to persuade him to try the sex slaves back on Frieza-sama's planet but he wouldn't dare. Everybody thought he will be single all his life and now look, he has a woman now!" Jeice said.

"You grew up, Vegeta-chan! Congratulations!" Ginyu said.

Vegeta's patience was getting thinner by each word that comes out of these fools' mouths. How dare they underestimate him?

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FOOLS! THIS WOMAN IS NO SEX SLAVE OF MINE! SHE IS MY WOMAN! AND WHEN I SAY THAT, IT MEANS WE ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Vegeta yelled.

The Ginyu force did shut up at that and were surprised. Couple? They are a couple?

"Now, what the fuck do you want with me and you pollute the air around me with Guldo's stinking breath!" Vegeta demanded.

Guldo snarled at that insult, "Why you little – ," he was about to attack Vegeta when Recoome grabbed him with his huge hand.

"Woah! Calm down, team mate! Don't let him get to you like that." He said.

"Now that you mention it, we are here to follow Frieza-sama's orders to take you to him and along with the Dragon Balls you have."

"And what makes you think that I will surrender to the likes of you that easily? I will never surrender to you fools without a fight! If you want to get me, then you have to _kill _me first!" Vegeta let go of Bulma's hand. His girlfriend stepped backwards as he crouched down into a battle stance. His eyes turning from black to red, "_That is _if _you can _kill ME!" and then a wide smirk stretched across his lips.

"Alright, if that's what you want then!" Ginyu said, and he turned to his men. Who wants to go fight Vegeta-chan?"

All four volunteered. Ginyu let out a sigh and said, "I guess there's no helping it. You can all go and make him suffer, but do not kill him. Frieza-sama wanted to see him for some private business."

"Yes, Captain!"

The fight didn't last long and Vegeta was defeated. He didn't know why but something suddenly went wrong and he felt dizzy and weak. He panicked, Bulma. He cannot protect Bulma if this is happening to him. He tried to fight off this weakness that began to conquer him. He cannot release his ki, cannot use his powers. What's happening to him he didn't know.

Then, blackness came over him. The last things he heard were the joyous laughter of the Ginyu force and Bulma's cry, calling out for his name.

_"Damn it all… my power… my Bulma…"_


	13. Chapter 12: The Mystical Dragon

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the **exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone! How's everyone doing? Sorry for this late update. I've been busy with school lately**. **I've been also busy with **Prince Vegeta's Universe_, _**the facebook page on which I post my Vegeta Obsession. I quit on tumblr for some reasons and decided to use facebook instead. I also created a facebook page for this fanfiction. It is called **Crimson-dipped Obsession**. Anyways, thank you guys for being patient by reading this fanfic.

Check out my Deviantart Account:** Jiita **for my fanarts and other works. Follow me on twitte**r Jiitari **and on facebook:** Prince Vegeta's Universe **and this fanfic:** Crimson -dipped Obsession**

**So here's the twelfth chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Mystical Dragon**

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 9:32 Earth Time]**

When Krilin and Gohan returned to the island, they found Bulma and Vegeta gone. They wondered what happened here. They cannot sense Vegeta, but they can sense Bulma's faint energy and the flamboyant powers of the five new arrivals about to return where they first landed along with Bulma's faint energy. They also found the two Dragon Balls gone.

"I don't know what happened here but we have to go after them. They got Bulma! I don't know if Vegeta is with them or not! The Dragon Balls are gone, too. Bulma's in trouble. We have to save her." Krilin said.

Gohan followed him to save Bulma.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 9:45 Earth Time]**

Meanwhile, in outer space… Goku relentlessly trained himself for the past four days with increasing gravity levels. Just now, he was done with one-hundred fifty times normal gravity. The computer announced that within one hour he will land on Planet Namek so he decided that preparing for his landfall would be necessary. He took a bath and dressed up in a fresh set of his martial arts uniform. As he waited patiently at his ship, he thought why he feels as if he was not afraid of anything. He mentally prepared himself on how he will confront Vegeta about this.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 9:47 Earth Time]**

Vegeta felt his power flicker on and off inside of him like some sort of light bulb. He didn't know how much time had passed since he lost consciousness. He could feel warmth, warmth from some sort of liquid in which he was currently immersed in. Slowly, he could feel the numbness on his legs and arms fade and he could finally move his fingers. He didn't know what happened and where he was now.

_"Well, how is he, Appule-san?"_ Frieza's voice faded in his hearings.

_"He's slowly gaining consciousness, sir,"_ he heard a voice fade in and out from somewhere before him.

_"That's good, that's good. When he's ready at it, bring him before me in the throne room_." Frieza's voice boomed in before he heard a whishing sound which could be the sound of an automatic door closing.

Vegeta let out a soft moan as his eyebrows furrowed. Now he remembered what happened before he lost consciousness. Flashbacks of the previous battle with the Ginyu Special Forces came into his mind and how he was humiliated by those five idiots. It made him angry. Just how did the Legendary Super Saiyan himself been defeated by them? He couldn't understand the possibility of such event, considering that he should have been more superior in power than them, which reminded him of someone…

_"Bulma!"_ Vegeta's thoughts were panicking, a painful memory of a forewarning in his dreams hitting him once more_. "Where is she? What happened to her? Did I fail to protect her again this time?"_

He extended his senses, almost extending it all throughout Planet Namek. Soon, he found her small but unmistakable ki source. Relief came over him until he sensed something more. Those five idiots were with her! From what he could sense, Bulma was unconscious. He didn't know if she was alright but at least she was alive. Then he felt her ki stir a little until it suddenly spiked high. It was fear, she's scared. What's happening to her?!

"_If those five idiots do something to her… I will kill them all…"_ he thought darkly. Out of his control, a low animalistic growl rumbled on his chest and echoed to his throat.

"Tsk… Tsk… Tsk… How foolish of you to rebel against Frieza-sama despite knowing that you will _never _be a match to him, my dear little Vegeta-chan." He heard Appule's voice echoed. "You better wake up soon and Frieza-sama will have an interrogation with you as to where you hid those Dragon Balls. Hehehe… You better or else… that chick with you is going to die…"

_Die… Die… Die…_

Those last words echoed almost endlessly inside Vegeta's mind. The same painful vision that always haunted him, flashed on the back of his mind.

_"Wake up! Wake up, woman! Wake up!"_ he heard his own voice echoed inside his head. He could see Bulma sprawled before him, cold, pale, motionless and covered in blood, her own human blood.

An animalistic snarl echoed deep inside his throat as his fingers curled until his hands were clenched into shaking fists. The liquid in which he was immersed in began to boil. He heard a surprised grunt from Appule.

"W-What?!"

Vegeta snapped his eyes open, his vision tinted with crimson.

The power was boiling over, flowing through his veins, burning like acid inside of him.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

A long beastly roar echoed loudly across Planet Namek, and the entire planet began to tremble before the power of the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds. The supposedly unbreakable glasses of the medical machine in which Vegeta was inside of, began to crack. The healing liquid inside the tank spilled from the cracks. Appule watched in horror as golden light began to enshroud the Saiyan Prince's form, and changed him into the golden legend.

With the blinding light being too much for his eyes, Appule didn't see anything before he was dropped dead on the floor.

Vegeta's stomped his right white boot over Appule's head, crushing his skull, splitting it open and making the dead alien's blood, brains, gray matter, crushed skull, eyes and some other parts of his head splatter on the floor. The Saiyan Prince glowered over at the sight of his victim, his eyes dilated, psychotic and full of rage. His body surrounded by golden aura and his hair flickering like a golden flame. His lips pulled away from his fangs in a fierce snarl.

_"No one will ever lay a hand on _my_ Bulma unless they wanted to _die_ by _my_ hands,"_ he snarled. _"Do _not_ underestimate me and my recuperative powers, you foolish bastard!"_

Then he turned his head on the side where he could sense Bulma and the Ginyu force. He could also sense that Frieza was nearing them. He growled and took a step towards them with a killing intent but as soon as he stepped out of the room, he let out a gasp and immediately fell down into his knees, his Super Saiyan transformation fading, returning him back to his normal state. He felt his ki power drain away from him once again.

"Ugh! Damn it all…" he cursed through gritted teeth. Just how is he supposed to fight back if he cannot use his ki at all?

As much as he wanted to simply escape, he cannot leave Bulma alone with those people. He has to find a way to fight back.

_"Looks like I have no other choice…"_

He took the dino-capsule from his armor

* * *

When Bulma opened her eyes, she found herself restrained inside a huge room. She was surrounded by the five strange aliens who kidnapped her and Vegeta. As soon as she found them, she felt fear. Where was she? Where was Vegeta? What happened to him? The thought of him gone and the fact that there's no one there to protect her sent fear on her. She cannot understand what happened to Vegeta earlier. She knows he was stronger and more powerful than these freaks. Just how did he lose to them?

The five aliens noticed that she was finally awake.

"Look, the woman is awake!" Burter announced.

"That was good. It's time for the interrogation to begin," Ginyu said with a cruel laughter as the five of them slowly approached her.

Bulma looked at them in fear, "W-W-What do you want with me?!" she asked.

"Hehehe, don't worry about anything, girl. We're only going to ask you questions. If you give us answers nicely then you are going to be safe," Jeice assured her.

"Where are the Dragon Balls?" Guldo asked.

"T-The what? I-I don't know what you're talking about…!" Bulma squeaked in fear, lying about her answer.

"Wrong answer," Ginyu said as he raised a finger to fire a ki beam towards her but an explosion shook the entire planet Namek made him stop. All of their scouters suddenly exploded in their faces.

"What is that?!" Burter panicked.

"Let's go and look where that came from!" Ginyu said and the five of them walked out of the room to see what happening, leaving an angry Bulma inside the room.

"Hey! Don't leave me in here! Hey!"

The entire planet was shaking, they saw that the skies outside had darkened and found flashes of lighting snaking down from the dark clouds. All of these only happened for a few seconds before it was gone back to normal. However, fire started to spread around the spaceship.

"That explosion came from the medical room!" Jeice exclaimed.

"The medical room? Are you telling me that Vegeta's the one who caused all that?!" Reccome said.

There was another explosion and this time, black smoke fogged their surroundings, making their surroundings blurry.

At the same time, they heard the common soldiers scream.

* * *

Using the smoke screen he released by throwing a dino capsule containing tear gas and smoke producing chemicals to distract the sight of Frieza and the others, Vegeta attacked Frieza's common soldiers with a fire axe in his hand with his eyes closed. He swung the axe around him with deadly accuracy, butchering Frieza's soldiers with it despite not being able to see anything. He was attuning his ability to sense others in order to do this. Several soldiers attacked him with laser guns and he easily dodged them all by dashing left and right and then slashed the axe's blade into their bodies, causing blood to spray on his face. Another soldier attacked him from behind and he swung the axe to chop the soldier's forearm clean off of the rest of his forearm. Vegeta caught the avulsed forearm, yanked the laser gun off of the hand and used it to fire laser beams towards several others, killing them all instantly. When the laser gun proved to be too boring for him he crushed it with his hand and took out a long, sharp katana and continued to slash the others with it. Screams echoed all throughout the place and Vegeta was laughing madly at the sound of it.

The next second, Vegeta felt something strange . The next thing he knew he was crashing backwards into a wall. He let out a pained grunt as his back dented the wall with the force of his impact. Water sprinkles within the ship were activated and he felt water spray all over the hallway like it was raining. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the Ginyu Special Forces before him and laughing at him as if to mock him of his failed attempt to attack.

"My, my… What have you done, Vegeta-chan?" Recoome said as he gazed at the blood and gore that Vegeta caused on the common soldiers.

Vegeta let out a growl, _"Damn, I forgot about Guldo's ability to stop time!"_ he angrily thought. That was the strange feeling he felt before he crashed into the wall behind him.

He took the katana he was holding earlier and threw it at Guldo, hoping to pierce him with it. He felt that strange sensation again, and then he let out an evil smirk.

The next second, Guldo's head was chopped clean off by Vegeta as he slashed his left hand transversely across Guldo's short neck. The rest of his body dropped into the ground, headless. Without wasting anytime, Vegeta stomped his foot on the four eyed alien's head, squashing it into pieces and spraying Guldo's brains, blood, skull and gray matter into the floor.

The rest of the Ginyu force watched the scene before them unfold in shock.

"Wait, what? Vegeta killed Guldo?" Jeice mouthed in shock. Just how did Vegeta able to repel Guldo's time stopping ability? Did he even repel it or was Vegeta able to move within that space where Guldo was supposedly the only one who can move within it? [1]

Vegeta wobbled sideways and then his knees fell into the floor, "Damn it all!" he growled as he felt his strength once again depleting.

"Hey! How are we supposed to pose now that Guldo's gone?!" Burter whined.

Ginyu let out an angry growl, "You stupid foolish monkey!" he yelled as he attacked and gut punched Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince saw it coming but couldn't defend himself and he crashed into the wall across the hallway once again.

Vegeta shook his head as his surroundings became blurry._ "Bulma…"_ he thought. He felt sick and pained. Not to mention he still couldn't feel his powers again. He found the remaining members of the Ginyu force sauntered forward to beat him up until Frieza's polite yet chilling voice boomed in from behind the five members of the elite group.

"It's good that you're awake now, Vegeta-san!"

The four Ginyu force members stopped, turned around and bowed down as they gave way to the emperor as he sauntered forward towards Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince growled again as he picked himself up – or rather tried to pick himself up but just couldn't because of fatigue he suddenly felt while trying to do so. Or… wait, is Frieza the one doing this?

Frieza saw the mess his former tactician has made and it didn't make him glad. "I cannot believe that you, out of all people, will do this to me." He said with cold indifference as he turned his head back to Vegeta, his eyes glowing crimson in a death glare that would have made others run away in fear of the Galactic Overlord's anger. Vegeta has feared that look when he was younger and it somehow made him feel it once again, not because he feared Frieza's anger but because he knows that as of now, he has no way to win in a fight against Frieza.

_It's not yet time for that._

* * *

Bulma was completely forgotten by Frieza's soldiers. She heard the explosion and the screaming and wondered if Vegeta was the cause of that. She hoped he comes to her to save her as soon as possible. She waited for several minutes but he didn't came. Maybe he was caught by those freaks once again. She wondered if he's alright and feared that he might get beaten once again.

_"Oh, Vegeta. I hope you are alright. Please, be safe for me." _She whispered to herself.

She wondered how long it would take for him or anyone to come and save her.

As she was wondering of this, she saw something moved outside the window. She found Gohan and Krilin carefully entering the ship without getting noticed. A few minutes later, they were before her.

"Hurry up and free me!" Bulma ordered them. Krilin took off her restraints as Gohan peeked on what was happening inside the ship.

"What took you so long, you idiots! You know I could have died in here!" she yelled at them when she's finally free.

"Sorry, Bulma-san." Krilin apologized. "We were trying to be careful not to get caught by Frieza or any of his soldiers."

"We have to hurry or Frieza or some others would see us," Gohan said.

"Vegeta!" Bulma gasped, "We have to save Vegeta! He's in trouble!"

"But, Bulma-san, he was with Frieza and his men. If we go and save him then we'll get caught as well," Krilin said. "We have to escape for now and then we'll plan how best to save him."

Bulma frowned, they are going to just leave Vegeta? "No way! He's not on the same business with them! We are not going to leave him here. Let's go save him!"

"B-b-but, those guys are too strong for us to handle. If Vegeta cannot beat them, what more can we do?" Krilin reasoned.

"Let's just go!" Bulma screamed at them as she marched out of the room towards the hallway. Krilin and Gohan tailed before her anxiously.

"W-wait up, Bulma-san!"

* * *

"Where are the other two Dragon Balls?" Frieza asked Vegeta, glaring at the broken prince with a threatening glare but with a cruel smile on his purple lips. His expression was silently telling Vegeta that if he didn't tell his lord where the Dragon Balls are, there would be hell for him to pay.

"No matter what you do to me, I will not tell you where the Dragon Balls are," Vegeta growled.

"My, my… You were always such a stubborn little monkey, aren't you?" his lord said. The next second, Vegeta felt himself being hauled upwards by telekinesis. He saw Frieza pointing a finger at him, telling him that it was Frieza who was doing that. The invisible force made him unable to move and making him hard to breathe.

"Speak up and I promise you, I will give you a swift and painless death, Vegeta-san." Frieza told him coldly. "That is being too merciful on my part even after all that betrayal and rebellion you did against me. Have you forgotten just how terrifying I am? Or is your small, idiotic monkey brain not enough for you to comprehend fear anymore?"

"You… called… me… stupid… and yet… you've depended on my strategies in a war…" Vegeta choked out but was able to let out a sarcastic laugh. "Who's… the idiotic… one again?"

Frieza let out a growl and fazed in front of Vegeta to give him a hard punch in the gut. Vegeta coughed out blood and it sprayed into Frieza's face. The galactic overlord licked the blood near his lips.

"You dare to talk to me like that again or I'll – !" Frieza growled.

"Kill me?" Vegeta mocked. "Do as you like, Frieza! But I'll have you know that I will bring the information of the location of the other two Dragon Balls with me in hell!"

"Then I'll just have to beat the information out of you!"

Vegeta grinned evilly, "We'll… see about… that!"

When Frieza was about to beat the living daylights out of the Saiyan Prince, Bulma, Gohan and Krilin arrived.

"Vegeta!" Bulma and Krilin called out.

"Vegeta-san!" Gohan also called.

That caught Frieza and the other Ginyu force's attention away from the Saiyan Prince. Losing Frieza's concentration, Vegeta fell into the floor, coughing and drawing out breaths. When he saw Bulma, he let out a smile of relief at seeing her alive but his smile immediately disappeared when he saw Ginyu silently ordered his three men to hold the three Earthlings off. Jeice grabbed Krilin, Burter grabbed Gohan and Recoome grabbed Bulma, restraining them with their arms around them.

Vegeta let out a growl, "Let them go!" he screamed.

Frieza blinked at the reaction he got from the supposedly cold-hearted prince who never cared for anybody in his life. "Ho… Hohohoho!" Frieza laughed. "What is this? My dear little monkey is angry that his friends were caught with him? I remember seeing these two little brats a few days ago and sent Dodoria to hunt them down. It seems he failed with that." The emperor said about Krilin and Gohan.

"I killed Dodoria and Zarbon, Frieza! They have nothing to do with this!" Vegeta growled. "Let them go!"

Frieza, Ginyu, Jeice, Burter and Recoome cannot believe what they just heard. "You killed Dodoria-san and Zarbon-san?" Frieza repeated.

"Very easily," Vegeta admitted.

Frieza glared at Vegeta. It's just as he thought. "Don't be so confident about that. You are still no match for me…" the galactic overlord grinned with a chilling smile.

"You think so? I'm telling you right now that I am not the same person as I was before,"

"That was true," Frieza agreed. He turned his head towards Gohan. "And it's not very much like you to team up with such weaklings like these pests," Then he shifted his eyes towards Krilin and then Bulma. "And you never had any interest with women before, but you seem to be very particularly overprotective with this one."

"Actually, milord. He and this woman are in a relationship." Ginyu reported to Frieza.

"Relationship? A couple?" Frieza was both shock and amazed at the news. "What very interesting information!" he was joyous and clasped his hands together as he turned his head back at Vegeta still with that chilling smile. "What about I torture this woman so you would speak up the locations of the last two Dragon Balls, eh? Vegeta-san?"

Vegeta was visibly angry with that. He pulled his lips away from his fangs and snarled in warning at Frieza. Ginyu, Recoome, Jeice, and Burter let out a mocking laughter. The Saiyan Prince picked himself up and was about to jump at Frieza's throat when Ginyu grabbed him from behind.

"Woah! Woah! Easy! Easy!" Ginyu laughed as Vegeta tried squirming out of his hold but cannot find enough strength to push Ginyu off of him.

"Let me go! Don't you dare lay a hand on _my_ Bulma, Frieza! I swear if you ever touch a single hair of hers, I will fucking kill you all with the most gruesome ways you can't ever possibly muster!" Vegeta roared in anger. Frieza smiled back at him and then turned his back to him and sauntered forward towards where Recoome and Bulma stood. The blue haired human was visibly scared before the tyrant. Vegeta felt the urge to protect her. He violently tried to squirm out of Ginyu's grasp, kicking, punching, he tried anything but his strength was not enough to hurt the purple freak and set himself free.

Where is his power? He cannot feel it yet. Vegeta cursed. "Damn it, Frieza! Stop it!" he roared.

Frieza stopped. That moment tensed up as they felt Frieza's ki boil over. The white and purple lizard slowly turned around and turned his head over his shoulders to look at Vegeta with his cruel red eyes. "You dare to tell me to stop?" he asked, coldly.

Vegeta glared and swallowed before he said, "I did."

Frieza turned around and pointed a finger towards Vegeta.

"Vegeta, no!" Bulma screamed and then bit Recoome's forearm as hard as she could. Recoome flinched and screamed in pain and snatched his arm to see it bleeding. Using this as a distraction, Bulma ran towards Frieza to try and grab his raised hand but Recoome suddenly grabbed a fistful of her blue hair from behind and hit her in the face with his other hand. Bulma fell into the floor in pain.

"Bulma-san!" Gohan and Krilin screamed and flared their aura in order to try and free themselves out of Jeice and Burter's grasp but the two were too guarded unlike Recoome.

Vegeta saw what happened, shock and fear across his features. His mouth wide open. His lips quivered and his body began to tremble in both fear and the overflowing rage that was about to explode inside him. Something snapped inside of him, as if unlocking a hidden potential. "H-h-how dare you hit MY Bulma! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHH!"

Vegeta's purple aura burst out of his body and exploded in dark maelstrom, sending Ginyu crashing into the wall away from him and freeing himself on that freak's grasp.

"What?" Frieza screamed in shock. Recoome, Jeice and Burter watched in both awe and shock at the sudden burst of power from Vegeta. It shook the entire Planet Namek and sent dark clouds looming over the planet once again, sending lighting snaking down from the black skies. Vegeta's eyes blazed red entirely as the purple aura around his flared even more, black and red bolts of electricity sparked around him.

"What evil ki is this? This is too much!" Krilin mouthed.

"Towaaaaaaa!" Vegeta screamed in agony. Soon enough the purple ki relaxed but Vegeta's rage was not. He suddenly leaped towards Recoome with incredible speed and pierced the orange head's chest with his clawed hand. In the blink of an eye, Recoome's beating heart was in the Saiyan Prince's hand and Recoome's body fell in the floor with a huge hole on his chest. Ginyu, Jeice and Burter looked on in shock. Using this as a chance to escape, Gohan and Krilin flared their auras and hit Jeice and Burter the hardest they could possibly do. Jeice and Burter flinched in pain and went after the two. However, they saw the Saiyan Prince about to attack the two of them.

Vegeta was about to go after the rest of the Ginyu force and Frieza when he heard Bulma called his name,

"Vegeta! Stop!" Bulma screamed at him. It made him snap out of his trance. He blinked, his eyes returning back to his usual dark onyx, his mind slowly returning. He wasted no time and took a dino capsule from under his armor plate and threw it on the ground. The dino capsule burst out and a purple smoke screen exploded from it, fogging the entire surroundings. At the same time, all of them felt their ki drop to zero.

"What? My power!" Frieza said.

Vegeta quickly grabbed Bulma, Gohan and Krilin and ran away as fast as they could.

"I can't feel my ki at all! What is that thing you threw?!" Krilin yelled at Vegeta.

"That's not very important for now. I have to get the three of you out of here first while I have the strength to do so!" Vegeta told them.

He led them out of the spaceship. Once outside, Vegeta dropped to his knees and collapsed on the ground. Bulma caught him in her arms, worried about him completely.

"Vegeta! Oh, you're…" she said as she felt his temperature high as if he was having a fever. "You're hot. Are you sick?"

"Vegeta-san, are you alright?" Gohan said.

"Hey, Vegeta, stay with us. Hey," Krilin said.

Vegeta's eyes flinched as his breathing pattern became rough and irregular. He reached out from under his armor to give them another dino-capsule. "This… is… the antidote… for the poison… I released… The poison… renders ki useless… for ten minutes only…. However, you have to escape as soon as possible. Here… Take this… Go now… Forget about me… run… away…"

"No!" Bulma yelled at him, causing Vegeta to flinch at the sound of her voice. His ear rang. "I won't… We won't leave you here to die…"

"Since we have the antidote, why don't we use it now and defeat all of them while they have no powers yet?" Krilin asked.

"Idiot… even if… you can… use ki, you are still no match for Frieza and his men in strength alone…. You were lucky to escape Jeice and Burter's grasps since I distracted them. But the same strategy won't work twice on them. They will be more guarded now." Vegeta growled and shrugged away from Bulma, "They want me. They… will hunt us if… I am with you… Forget about me. You… have… to escape now… Go… Save yourselves! Go NOW! They're… coming!" he told her.

Krilin and Gohan sensed Ginyu, Burter and Jeice coming. "Oh no! Bulma-san, we have to go!" They quickly took the antidote, which quickly affected them. They dragged Bulma away from Vegeta. The prince shrugged a wailing Bulma off of him and he felt into the ground. He watched helplessly as Krilin and Gohan leave with Bulma.

Vegeta closed his eyes, a satisfied smile stretched across his lips.

When Ginyu, Jeice and Burter found him outside, he was standing pitifully due the pain and fatigue he was feeling.

"Nice try, Vegeta-chan! Rendering our powers useless with poison? Hah! So where are those pests you call your friends? Did they leave you for the dead after all?" Ginyu asked.

Vegeta snorted weakly and he smiled as he faced and accept his imminent death, "I don't care if I die, I will be more than happy to die knowing that I saved Bulma and the Earthlings! Do what you want with me. I could care less."

The three let out a mirthless chuckle. "As you wish, Vegeta-chan but we will not deliver you the death blow. It's going to be Frieza-sama's pleasure to give you that."

The three of them began to beat the helpless Vegeta who didn't fight back. He just simply didn't want to fight back. He just let them do this to him.

It's very unlikely for Vegeta, the prince of the Saiyan warrior race to do such a thing. He was a prideful warrior who never gives up without a fight. He would always stand up and fight back no matter what happens. No matter how many times he was beaten up or knocked down, his pride will never break down.

But not this time.

Vegeta closed his eyes, and remembered something inside his head.

_"What happened to that high pride of yours, huh?"_ he remembered Towa said to him as if that was a very long time ago.

_"Pride? Tch! What is my pride for if I cannot protect my loved ones? I had everything I wanted. I did anything for the sake of that stupid pride and yet this happens… What for is it if I found myself not strong enough to protect her? I will do anything to protect her no matter what the cost is. Be it other's lives, my life or my pride, I don't care. "_

_"You wouldn't care anymore so long as she's with you here?"_

_"Heh…"_

Vegeta chose not to fight back. He thought that since he was the only one Frieza was after, he would be enough distraction for Gohan, Krilin and Bulma to escape. He only knew of one thing he should do, no matter what they do to him he will never tell Frieza where he hid the remaining two Dragon Balls. He also knew that Bulma would think about the Dragon Radar and see where he hid the Dragon Balls. If Frieza decides to kill him, then he will bring the information with him in hell. However, if Bulma finds the two Dragon Balls soon then she will be in trouble.

He hoped there would be more time until…

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 10:15 Earth Time]**

Krilin and Gohan were hiding behind a huge rock on an island not far away from where they came from. They saw Vegeta being beaten up by those three freaks but were unable to help him knowing that they are completely no match against them. Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He was about to jump back to save Vegeta but Krilin grabbed him to stop him by reasoning out how they are no match for those three. Later, they saw Vegeta being dragged back inside the spaceship.

"What can we do to rescue him?" Bulma sniffed. "Can't you do anything?" she asked Gohan and Krilin.

Krilin looked down in guilt, "We're sorry, Bulma-san. Even if our full potential was awakened by the Great Elder, those guys are just too much for us. We cannot do anything until Goku arrives here to save our day."

As if on cue, an idea came to Bulma. "I know! The Dragon Radar! Let's look at where Vegeta hid the Dragon Balls and bring them to Frieza!"

"B-but if Frieza gets all seven then he will have his wish… that is one thing we cannot give him," Gohan said.

"In exchange for Vegeta's life? Are you still on with that 'Vegeta is pretending' thought of yours? Just to remind you, Vegeta is the one helping us in here despite the fact that he killed those Namekians before, and… lots of people. Look at what he's doing for us! He was sacrificing himself, suffering in there in order to save us! Do you still think of him as an enemy?!" Bulma said.

"Well… not really…" Krilin mumbled. He didn't know why he gets that feeling of Vegeta pretending after all that he did for them. "Oh well, after all that he has done for us… We'll find a way to save him… Just… not the Dragon Balls…"

"The Dragon Balls are what Frieza wants from him." Bulma said. "If Frieza didn't get it then Vegeta will suffer the worst."

"But if he gets his wish then it's going to be the end for all of us."

"Frieza will never get his wish. We will find a way for that. For now we have to find where Vegeta hid the Dragon Balls and take it to Frieza."

Krilin let out a long sigh, "Alright…" he said, giving up.

They returned back to the cave to get the Dragon Radar.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 10:27 Earth Time]**

Bulma, Gohan and Krilin finally got back to the cave. She entered the Capsule house and took the Dragon Ball radar from the pocket of her vest that was left hanging in her room's door. She showed Krilin and Gohan the radar and saw that five were gathered together in a place, which was supposedly Frieza's spaceship. The remaining two were apart but nearest to them. They looked around the house, following what the radar showed them. They found the one-star Dragon Ball inside the washing machine covered with blankets. The four-star Dragon Ball was found inside a cabinet also covered with blankets. As soon as they found it, they returned to Frieza's spaceship to give him the Dragon Ball and rescue Vegeta.

When they landed before the ship, Bulma yelled, "Hey Frieza! If you want these Dragon Balls then you better take it, however, you have to set Vegeta free first!"

"Uhm… Bulma-san, why don't we just gave him the Dragon Balls rather than demanding him like this."

Krilin flinched at Bulma's glare.

"We won't be able to get Vegeta if we just leave these here." Bulma said.

As if on cue, Frieza appeared before them accompanied by the Ginyu forces. Vegeta was being dragged by Jeice and Burter, completely bloodied and battered.

"My, my… Look at these wonderful friends of yours, Vegeta-chan! They have returned to save you!" Burter said.

Vegeta let out a groan. He was slowly losing consciousness due to the pain and fatigue he was feeling. He could barely make up the figures of Bulma, Gohan and Krilin with his blurry vision. He wanted to get angry at them for not forgetting about him and running away. He heard the conversation between Frieza and Bulma, even though his ears were ringing. He heard that the two other Dragon Balls were found and were being surrendered to Frieza in exchange for his freedom. Those idiots didn't know how Frieza doesn't keep his promises in conversations like this. They are going to get caught again and be in trouble along with him. The conversation went on:

"So you wanted Vegeta back in exchange for these two Dragon Balls," Frieza asked again.

Bulma answered, "Yes."

Frieza laughed, that feisty look on her blue eyes just now made him wonder if this woman is crazy or not. He was feared across the universe, he saw this woman fear him a few minutes ago but then suddenly, she changed. She showed her courage before him by standing up to him even if she was completely powerless against him. No wonder why Vegeta likes this woman.

"Fine, then. You give me the Dragon Balls first."

"Hey, it is you who wanted these Dragon Balls! I should be the one to receive my share first!"

Frieza let out an evil chuckle as he sauntered towards Vegeta and pulled him by his messy, black spiky hair. Vegeta let out a pained grunt. "His life is in my hands now, woman. Give me the Dragon Balls and I will give him to you."

Bulma thought for the moment before she decided to give Frieza the Dragon Balls. She turned her head towards Krilin and Gohan, and they both reluctantly handed the balls to Jeice and Burter, who pushed the weakened Vegeta towards them. Bulma caught him in her arms, Gohan and Krilin ran back to them.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said as she wrapped her arms around him, tears were forming in her eyes.

Vegeta just stared at her, his eyes still glassy due to his weakened state. In his thoughts, he was angry at her for doing this to him. She could have saved herself but no, she did save him instead.

She saved him _again_.

"Thank you," Frieza told them before he motioned his hand to Ginyu. The leader of the Special Forces took the Dragon Balls from Burter and Jeice before he and Frieza turned around to return to the ship.

"Kill those three but let Vegeta live, I still have something special for him sometime later," Frieza ordered Burter and Jeice.

"Yes, milord," Jeice and Burter bowed down. Frieza and Ginyu left while Burter and Jeice sauntered forward towards them.

"Hey! You already got what you want, right? Why are you going to kill us? Let us go!" Bulma laughed nervously as she stepped backwards, dragging Vegeta with her.

"That's not part of the deal, babe." Burter said with his strange snake-like accent before he let out a mirthless chuckle.

"Stay away from us!" Bulma squeaked.

"Gohan, it looks like we have no other choice but to fight!" Krilin told Gohan.

The half-Saiyan boy nodded, "Yes," They stepped forward and fell into a fighting stance.

Vegeta knew what was happening so out of his willpower, he shrugged Bulma off of him and stood up despite all those injuries he has suffered. He limply stepped forward, passing by the awed Krilin and Gohan who cannot believe his incredible willpower despite all those injuries he had. He glared at Jeice and Burter with a look of death in his bloodshot eyes.

"What? You still think you can fight despite all that?" Jeice mocked.

Vegeta let out a weak smile and a snort before he let out another dino-capsule. Another smoke screen exploded out of it. Vegeta let out a long, loud scream, "RUN, Bulmaaaaaaa!"

In that instant, Bulma hurriedly took a dino capsule from her pocket and released an air bike from it. However, before she could get into the bike, Burter appeared before her. Gohan and Krilin turned around in surprise at Burter's speed but quickly snapped out of it and dashed towards him, flaring their auras and powering up to their maximum power. The two let out rapid punches and kicks against Burter, however, they were too slow in comparison to the blue skinned alien's speed. Soon, they found themselves being pummeled by him. Jeice also joined them, completely ignoring Bulma and Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince collapsed to the ground once again and cursed, _"Damn it all! Power… I need power… but it isn't time yet…"_ he thought.

Vegeta closed his eyes. If he concentrated into trying to summon that strange power he released when Recoome hit Bulma earlier then he could hold these idiots off until the time has come.

Gohan and Krilin were helpless against Burter and Jeice and both of them were pummeled by them relentlessly until they were beaten to the ground.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 10:42 Earth Time]**

Meanwhile, on other side, Frieza and Ginyu took the seven Dragon Balls outside the emperor's ship. Ginyu arranged the balls before his lord in preparation to summon the wish-granting abilities of the balls.

"Thank you, Ginyu. Perhaps it is wise of me to summon you and your men in here." Frieza said.

"It is an honor, milord," Ginyu bowed before him.

"At long last, I will have immortality. What an unspeakable joy!" Frieza exclaimed happily.

"Would you like me to offer you the dance of joy?" Ginyu asked.

"Oh, perhaps some other time…" Frieza replied. "I never thought that my dream of immortality would become a reality… Absolute perfection is finally mine!"

Frieza stretched both of his arms forward; his hands open wide before the balls.

"Now, let us begin…" he exclaimed. "Ohohoho! Oh my… Even my heart is pounding with excitement! Prepare to witness the birth of the eternal ruler of the universe!"

"Dragon Balls!" Frieza exclaimed. "I have collected thee. Now, grant me, Lord Frieza, immortality!"

…

…

…

…

…

"Did anything happen? Are you immortal now, milord?" Ginyu asked.

Frieza's forehead muscles twitched. Nothing happened. He didn't even feel anything new. "No… I don't think so…"

What the fuck is wrong with these balls? From the reports he has receive, he was supposed to have his wish granted once he has gathered all seven. He already gathered all seven, made a wish with it but then nothing has happened. He couldn't understand what was wrong? Would he need to say something else? Or do something else?

"But why?"

Then he suddenly remembered that when he got their second Dragon Ball a few days ago, the Namekian told him that he won't be able to get his wish even after collecting all seven Dragon Balls. He thought that the fool was only lying about it but not he knew the truth about it.

"Do you think that maybe we needed some sort of password, or code, or some arrangement of the balls in order to make your wish granted?" Ginyu asked.

"Yes, probably you are probably right. But I killed all the Namekians in this stupid, useless planet already!" Frieza yelled in anger and then suddenly remembered something. He turned around, raised an arm and pointed his finger into his ship's window, the one that is nearest to his throne room. The briefcase that Jeice surrendered to him earlier that day floated and approached him as used telekinesis. He took the case in his hand and opened it. There was a scouter with red lens inside. He took the scouter and put on over his left eye. He pushed a button on the side of the gadget. The scouter detected the signals of Jeice, Burter, the three weirdlings and Vegeta. It also detected three more sources several miles away from where he stood.

"That could be Namekians!" Frieza said. He turned towards Ginyu.

"Shall I go there and ask them?" Ginyu asked.

"No, I'll go there by myself to get the information out of these Namekians. I know how to deal with them more than you. Ginyu, guard these Dragon Balls in case Vegeta or those weirdlings try to take them away."

"Yes, milord."

Frieza rode in his hovering throne and then blasted off into the green sky of Namek towards Guru's place.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 10:44 Earth Time]**

Gohan and Krilin crushed into the ground, Jeice and Burter had beaten them so badly. Krilin already knew from the start that they won't be able to win against these freaks. What would they do now? Vegeta was not in any shape to win, or even fight against them. He knew the prince's power was capable enough to destroy their enemies if he wanted to but he didn't know what was wrong with the Saiyan and he seems to _refuse_ to fight back. Is he really that sick?

It was completely hopeless. Krilin couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know what to do but wish for a miracle to come, for a hero to save them all.

"Gokuuuu!" Krilin cried towards the sky. "Hurry up and save us, Goku!"

"Daddy!" Gohan also cried.

"Son-kun! Please, hurry up…!" Bulma whined. Vegeta turned his head towards her and felt a pang of regret that in the end, she still hoped for that low-class trash to save her. What could he do this time if the timing wasn't enough yet?

Then as if on cue, Vegeta, Gohan and Krilin's senses picked up a power approaching planet Namek. At the same time, a spaceship plummeted down the Namek's atmosphere and landed on the crust not far away from them. Recognizing that powerful presence, Krilin and Gohan let out a big smile of relief and joy while Vegeta simply shifted his eyes on the direction where he could sense him.

_"He has finally arrived,"_ Vegeta thought, almost in relief. _"Kakarot, you bastard. You made me wait long enough."_

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 10:45 Earth Time]**

"_Touch down on Planet Namek,"_ The computer announced.

The hatch for the exit door opened before the hero of Earth. Son Goku stood tall, he felt oddly confident at the feel of his new power after that intense training he did for the past six days. Other than that, he was feeling excited at the thought of doing battle with powerful beings such as Vegeta and Frieza. He kept this feeling inside him for the moment; he has to do something before anything else. He has to find Gohan, Krilin and Bulma first.

"Gohan, Krilin, Bulma, I'm finally here. Hang on, guys!" Goku said as if they could hear his words. He concentrated his ki senses and extended it across Planet Namek, trying to feel his son's and friends' energies. He detected three from the direction behind him, one was small, the other was dying and the other was powerful but not as powerful as the other ki he sensed that was travelling in high speeds towards that direction. Goku concluded that the other powerful ki was Frieza. He seemed to come from a direction were six other ki sources were in one place. There he sensed Gohan and Krilin, whose ki were getting weaker. He also sensed Vegeta there and his ki was weak as well. Was he beaten up by those other two guys with powerful ki near them?

Goku wasted no time since he sensed his son and friends in trouble. He concentrated on where he could sense Gohan and blasted off towards them with incredible superhuman speed.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 10:45 Earth Time]**

"H-He's here!" Krilin exclaimed, a wide smile of relief stretching across his face despite being in pain due to his injuries. Tears of joy began to form in his eyes. "He's here! Goku's here!"

"D-daddy! M-my daddy's finally here!" Gohan also shouted in joy, completely ignoring the pain caused by his injuries as well.

"Eh, what? Son-kun?" Bulma asked, turning her head from left to right looking for any signs of her best friend. She turned to Vegeta, "Is it true? Son-kun is here?"

Vegeta smirked back at her, trying to contain his jealousy at the fact that Bulma was looking for Goku instead. He let out a small nod to answer her question. Bulma let out a happy smile, and shouted, "Yehey! Son-kun's here!"

Jeice and Burter noticed their joy and wondered what they are talking about and why they are smiling that way. They decided that it's time to kill the four of them. The two members of the Ginyu Special Forces are about to fire each of their own ki blast to finish Gohan and Krilin off when suddenly, the orange-clad warrior from Earth appeared before them in an unbelievable display of super speed.

Goku entered the battlefield like a superfast vehicle skidding to a stop. In Bulma, Gohan and Krilin's perspective, they saw Goku suddenly appear before them from thin air. Everyone gaped at the new comer, except for a certain Saiyan prince who thinks that the display of speed was nothing. It was only Vegeta who saw Goku coming using his flying technique. His sharp vision and ki sensing ability has detected the third-class Saiyan's movement even before he appeared before them.

"W-Who the fuck is that?" Burter asked no one, though it didn't sounded as a question since he was completely surprised by Goku's display of speed. He was supposedly the fastest in the universe but this newcomer's speed is even greater than his. That he cannot accept.

_"Hmph! Kakarot, that idiotic bastard… finally arrived…" _Vegeta was glad at the sight of Goku.

"Haha! Goku!" Krilin mouthed.

"Daddy!" Gohan said with a smile.

"Son-kun!"

Goku stood tall with confidence before the six of them. He turned to Krilin, waved his hand and said, "Krilin, I'll bring you some senzu bean right away!" and then he turned to Gohan, walked towards his son and feed him a senzu.

"Gohan, take this senzu bean and eat it," he told his son. The boy nodded and took the bean his father offered him and ate it. At that moment, he was instantly healed.

"Daddy!"

"You've been through a lot, son. It's okay now. I'm here." Goku assured his son as he put a hand over his son's shoulders. "For the meantime, I have to give Krilin a senzu bean, too." He turned to walk towards his best friend. He went to Krilin and gave him a senzu bean which healed him instantly, too.

"I see that Vegeta's hurt, too." Goku said when he turned to Vegeta and saw just how badly he was beaten.

"Yeah, Vegeta has saved us many times while on this planet. Just now, he surrendered himself to Frieza just for us to escape these bad guys. That's why he's beaten up that way." Krilin explain.

Goku smiled and said, "Shh… You don't have to explain it all to me." As he put his right hand over Krilin's bald head.

Goku saw images of what has happened for the past six days from Krilin's mind. He saw just how Vegeta saved him and Gohan from that pink blob. He also saw how Krilin felt as if Vegeta was pretending but immediately shook that thought away when Vegeta has saved them once again from Frieza earlier that day. He saw Vegeta surrenders himself to strange alien beings, two of which were before him, and got beaten up by them as Krilin, Gohan and Bulma flew away.

Goku took his hand away, "I see."

As he did that, Vegeta's eyes rolled over at the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground. Bulma saw this and ran towards Vegeta to catch him,

"Vegeta!" she cried out as she caught him in her arms. She fell to her butt into the ground. Everyone turned to her when she cried out that way. She shook the prince, calling out for his name. She saw how he was having a difficulty of breathing, his facial expression was contorted into one of agony as his skin color began to pale.

"Oh no! Son-kuuuun!" she cried out with extreme worry about Vegeta. "Son-kun! Please! You have to save Vegeta! He's going to die!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes due to too much worry. Goku sensed Vegeta's ki drop in dangerous level and became alarmed by it.

Bulma cried out, "Please! Son-kun! Please help Vegeta! He tried his best to save and protect us all while we're here!"

Completely worried, Goku appeared next to Bulma with another show of super speed, quickly taking the last senzu bean in his fingers.

"Vegeta! Hey! Vegeta, open your mouth and take this, quickly." He said as he put the bean inside the prince's mouth.

* * *

Vegeta felt as if he was dying. What the fuck is Kakarot still doing? If he takes too long enough to feed him the same thing he gave Gohan and Krilin then he will die soon.

It took him long enough before he felt the thing being put inside his mouth. He slowly chewed at it, ignoring the pain in his broken jaw as he did that. He painfully swallowed the strange, crunchy thing. As soon as he swallowed it, he felt his injuries heal instantly and his ki powers returned like a flame that burst inside of him. It has returned, and it felt more powerful than ever.

He snapped his eyes open and saw Bulma's worried expression an inch before his face. Surprised at the sight of his loved one that close to him, he felt his face burned hot. He couldn't take it to see her face close to his that way.

"Vegeta! You're okay now!" Bulma beamed him a bright smile. The prince felt his face grew hotter.

_"Eeeekk! Bulma's too close to me. What the fuck do I do?"_ Vegeta thought in panic. Inside, he felt so happy being this close to Bulma. The events of that day flashed back in his mind and he blushed even more at the thought of how many times she caught him in her arms and how worried she was.

Goku, Gohan and Krilin cannot help it but laugh out loud at the look the Saiyan prince was having. The sound of their laughter snapped Vegeta out of his panicking thoughts and scurried away from Bulma, suddenly becoming embarrassed at the emotional display he just did.

"Wha- Kakarot! You're late!" Vegeta yelled at him.

Goku rubbed the back of his head and grinned, "Sorry! Sorry! I was just making sure of something! Hahaha!"

Vegeta let out a pout at him.

Goku's face turned serious this time,"Anyways, after I'm done with these other guys I have something to talk to you about, Vegeta. That was why I gave you that last senzu bean."

Vegeta expression suddenly turned cold. "What?" he asked coldly.

"Eh? What's that you're going to talk about?" Krilin asked. Goku smiled at him.

"It's something that only Vegeta and I would know. For the meantime, leave these guys to me."

"Eh? G-Goku? H-Hey, Goku! You're crazy! Those guys are too powerful!" Krilin yelled as he watched Goku marched towards Jeice and Burter

Vegeta glared at his rival with a look of barely suppressed anger. Whatever Goku has something in his mind is making him uncomfortable. If Kakarot knew _something_ about the truth then he has to do something to divert his thoughts away in order for him not to become suspicious of him. After all, Goku has some strange connections to the deities, they probably told him_ something_. Not like he's worried that Goku knew _everything_. _No one_ would know _everything_ that has happened, _not_ even those deities. It's just that he needed to nip the bud while it's just that _something_ before it becomes _everything_.

As Goku sauntered forward to challenge Jeice and Burter who just stood there while watching at what they were doing in shock, Vegeta snaps. The Saiyan Prince released his ki, flared his aura and attacked Jeice and Burter in a fit of rage. Goku saw how Vegeta leaped from his earlier position and brutally murdered the two members of the Ginyu forces. It was only Goku who saw all of Vegeta's movements. The others saw nothing but Jeice's blood and gore splashing before them. The next instant, Burter's body fell into the ground, cut in half lengthwise.

Goku's expression was both of shocked and terrified at the same time. It was as if Vegeta has changed into a completely different person, no, a completely different monster when he did that. Vegeta took Jeice by the neck and clawed into a shock and disoriented Jeice's skin and stripped the entire skin off with one motion of his hand. Jeice's remaining bloody meat was still alive and screaming. Vegeta created a ki sphere in his free hand and detonated it on Jeice's chest, making the bloodied body explode to pieces of meat, gore and blood in an instant. Vegeta turned his attention to Burter and slashed his hand downwards, slicing Burter's body laterally.

Bulma flinched at the sight of the corpses but didn't actually see how Vegeta did it. Krilin and Gohan gaped at it without seeing Vegeta do it too though they know that it was him who did it.

All of that happened in a blink of an eye.

_"What speed…!"_ Goku thought, gaping at the display of speed Vegeta just made him witnessed before he let out an angry yell, "What do you think you're doing, Vegeta!"

His voice snapped Vegeta out of his trance. "Eh?" he asked innocently as he turned to face Goku with an innocent look.

Goku phased in front of Vegeta and grabbed him by his left arm. Vegeta was surprised at the look the third class Saiyan gave him.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Vegeta demanded.

"You don't have to kill them!"

Vegeta growled back at him and snatched his arm from Goku's grasp. "Damn it, Kakarot! You were too soft hearted! I know you were going to spare them once you're done playing around with them! It would only bring about unnecessary trouble on our part and a waste of our time!" he yelled at him.

"That's still not a good excuse to kill them!"

"I did what was best! If you let them live, they will come after us again! You're softness would get us all killed, you idiot!"

Goku didn't answer. He just lost his chance to test the results of his training.

Vegeta sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"Look, Kakarot. I did that to save us the trouble of wasting our time. Also, I am particularly more curious at what you are going to talk to me about. Give me a sec," Vegeta disappeared and reappeared before Goku, bringing Ginyu's torn head on his hand. Goku still cannot believe that kind of speed he just witnessed.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Vegeta asked as he dropped Ginyu's head on the ground.

"Let's talk somewhere else, alone," Goku demanded.

"Whatever," Vegeta answered with cold indifference. "Lead me the way."

Goku turned to Gohan and Krilin. "Vegeta and I will need to talk about something. You guys go and find the Dragon Balls so we can make our wish." And then flared his aura and blasted off.

"You better hurry. Frieza is coming in that direction," Vegeta pointed at the direction where he could sense Guru.

"Eh? That direction! That's…" Gohan said. That was the direction of the Great Elder.

"I know, he probably couldn't get his wish that's why he needed to go to the remaining Namekians who might know about it to ask for the incantations needed to get his wish." The prince explained.

"Incantations?" Krilin reapeated, questioning what Vegeta meant with that.

"I think the Dragon Balls here would work differently than those from your planet. If Frieza couldn't get his wish, who do you think would know how to?"

"The Great Elder, Nail or Dende…" Krilin answered.

"That's why you must hurry and find the Dragon Ball s and guard them for the meantime," Vegeta told them. He turned to Bulma and smiled back at her. "I'll be back soon," he said before he flared his blue aura to follow Goku.

Krilin and Gohan wondered how Vegeta knew that.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 10:52 Earth Time]**

Vegeta followed Goku towards an island several kilometers away from where Frieza's spaceship is. They landed on the ground. For the meantime, Goku thought how best it is to confront Vegeta without incurring the prince's bloodlust just so this wouldn't end up into a death battle between them. The battle was unavoidable but he just didn't want any meaningless bloodshed.

Vegeta crossed his arms and demanded harshly, "Well, what is it, third-class?! Spit it out!"

The Earth-raised Saiyan turned to Vegeta, his expression was serious. He hoped that asking him this question won't get the prince mad or something. Knowing how powerful Vegeta was, Goku was excited to battle him and see his full power but was scared to incur the wrath of this _Legendary_ _Super Saiyan_ that was feared by even the Lord of Worlds, simply because he feared that he would kill everyone and destroy this planet on it. However, if it left him no choice then Goku would fight the best he could. After all, he doesn't want to die that easily.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" he asked very carefully.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the question. So he knew _something _just as he thought. Even though it was that way, he would play mind games with this idiot if he wanted too just so he could divert his thoughts away from that thought.

"What do you mean by that?" Vegeta asked as a reply to Goku's question.

"Stop pretending and just tell me who you are! The Lord of World's told me something… about… _you._"

"Lord of Worlds? Is that King Kai of the Northern quadrant?"

"That's right,"

"Okay, then what did he told you about?"

"He said that the Lord of the Underworld, The Great King Emma saw you in the otherworld that time when we were fighting back on Earth over a month ago."

"And?"

"If they saw you there then it means that you _died._ Of course, no living creature would pass by the otherworld unless you are a deity like Kami-sama! Are you really Vegeta or not?"

Vegeta glared at Goku. He supposed that Kakarot wasn't really a total idiot. He was able to put two on two together and was _almost _at the peak of the truth. Oh well, he must nip the bud while it's early before it becomes his failure.

"Fufufufufu…" A dark chuckle escaped from Vegeta's lip before he threw his head backwards and laughed maniacally. "…Bwahahahahahahahaha! Oh, Kakarot! You really liked joking around, don't you? You never failed to make me laugh and annoy me at the same time!"

Goku didn't react at that response he received from his rival.

Vegeta tilted his head and looked at him with a crazed look in his eyes and a wide, amused grin off his lips. "Oh well... Use your head, dumbass!" he suddenly yelled back. "Of course, I am Vegeta! The Crown Prince of all Saiyans! Look at me! Feel my ki! What do you say?"

Goku's eyes furrowed and looked at him from head to toe, and felt his ki, observing every facet of the Saiyan Prince. Yes, he looked exactly and felt exactly like the Vegeta he first met when he returned to Earth over a month ago. Only that this one felt more powerful and more… dangerous than that one. He supposed Vegeta was really powerful and dangerous overall.

Goku sighed, "Even so, I don't get it why you suddenly changed your mind back then. Weren't you supposed to kill us?"

"I told you I was on a different purpose than killing you or destroying your planet, right? And then that I wanted to see something."

"And that's Bulma?"

"Yes."

"Why? How did you know of her? And what do you want from her?" Goku demanded.

"It is none of your business,"

"It is my business because she is one of my best friends!"

"Fine! I'll answer one, the other two, you will find out sooner or later." Vegeta told him, getting impatient. "I've known her from the scouter she stole from Raditz during our one year trip towards the Earth. I've heard her from there, and it caught my interest of her. I just… wanted to be her boyfriend."

"She has a boyfriend."

"As if I know that fact that time. But so what? He's dead now, so what else could he do about it? I can get her now."

"But then you're helping us revive them back."

"Yes, in exchange for a relationship with her."

"So that's just what you wanted? Just her?"

Vegeta nodded.

"How can I trust you not to suddenly go against all of us in the end? You're motives are suspicious enough not to trust you."

Vegeta let out an annoyed groan and finally snapped out of it, "First, you interrogate me with stupid questions about my identity, my motives for coming to Earth and helping you. Now, you suspect me as the enemy?! How dare you tell that to my face after all I did to protect your son and your friends! How could you say that?! I saved them… protected them with my life… and this is how you are going to repay me?! By suspecting me as your enemy! Sure, I _used _to be your enemy, but… not now. Not anymore! Trust me, Kakarot! Trust me!_ Please!_"

Goku shrugged. He didn't know whether to really trust Vegeta or follow King Kai's instructions not to. "I… I don't know, Vegeta. I…"

Vegeta looked at Kakarot with a panicking look on his eyes.

_"Damn it all, it looks like I have no other choice but to do this after all…"_

"I cannot believe you! I didn't know you are capable of being so thick-skinned! You… ungrateful bastard!" Vegeta roared, his black eyes shifted colors to crimson and he flared his aura. Goku snapped on this.

_"Oh no! It looks like I overdid it!" _Goku panicked.

Goku raised his hands, "Hey, Vegeta! Calm down! I- I…"

Vegeta didn't wait for him to finish his words before he attacked Goku in a fit of rage.

_"Looks like I have to fight him and do my best after all,"_ Goku thought as he flared his aura and prepared to do battle against Vegeta.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 10:57 Earth Time]**

Gohan, Krilin and Bulma found the complete set of Dragon Balls not far away from where they were a few minutes ago. They wondered what Goku and Vegeta were talking about until suddenly they felt Vegeta's ki explode followed by Goku's.

"W-what's going on? Why are they fighting?!" Krilin asked.

"Let's go and see! Bulma, please do look at these for a while." Gohan said.

Gohan and Krilin blasted towards the location where they sensed Goku and Vegeta fighting but they were suddenly thrown away by an invisible barrier than seemed to encapsulate their location.

"W-What?!"

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 11:00 Earth Time]**

Inside the Great Elder's home… Nail sensed that Frieza was coming and decided to report it to Guru.

"He has finally found this place, he's almost here." Nail told the Great Elder.

Guru let out a small smile, "It seems that Prince Vegeta was right about that. Dende, come over here and let me awaken your power for you."

The Namekian child Krilin and Gohan saved a few days ago stepped forwards, "Yes, Great Elder." He said. Guru put his left hand over Dende's head and awakened his powers for him.

"There, Dende. The Earthlings need your help with having their wishes granted. Go now, my child. I have let out your powers in order for you to get there quickly."

"B-But," Dende hesitated.

"Don't worry about me, child. Nail will protect me. Also Prince Vegeta has told us that this strange barrier would protect me from Frieza."

"I understand, please, don't die yet!"

Dende then ran out of the house and blasted his way towards where he could sense Krilin and Gohan.

"I just hope that Prince Vegeta's plan would work out this time…"

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 11:03 Earth Time]**

Seventeen minutes after he left his spaceship, Frieza finally found the location of the three Namekian ki sources his scouter detected earlier. He saw the tall rock that stood above the rest and the white Namekian shelter above it.

As he got closer to the place, he noticed a familiar Namekian child passed by him. He decided not kill every _little thing _since he has another matter to do. Once he reached the place, he went down of his hovering throne and found Nail waiting for him by the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked Nail.

"My name is Frieza and I have a wish to make with your Dragon Balls. I have collected all seven but I don't know what to do next. I want you to tell me how I would get my wish granted." Frieza asked.

"I am sorry but I have to ask you to leave. I cannot tell anyone who is evil." Nail answered.

"I think it is to your benefit to be honest, there are two of you, are there not? I can get it out of either one of you. It would be effortless to kill you." Frieza said.

"Then please do so. But let me warn you that before we fight, the one inside this humble home is the Great Elder of Planet Namek. It was him who created the Dragon Balls."

"Okay…"

"And it is his energy that sustains their power. Kill him and the Dragon Balls will become useless as well!"

This information stunned the Galactic Overlord. He turned towards the house and fired a powerful eye beam enough to destroy the wall of the house, much to Nail's surprise. Frieza levitated to see what's inside. He saw the gigantic Namekian inside… He was indeed big, old and very frail. Hm? What's that white aura surrounding him? He thought he could sense familiar in that flame of white? It is Saiyan Energy? Vegeta?

"Indeed, I think it may be true after all. He's certainly very different than other Namekians I've met." Frieza said. He addressed the Great Elder, "Great Elder, I assume you have no intention of telling me either? But surely you could not keep quiet if this man were about to get killed."

"You will find Nail unlike any other Namekians you have killed. Among all of us, he is out lone, true warrior. He will not be defeated as easily as you imagined."

The Emperor frowned, "So, you still won't tell me…"

_"I'll leave it you, Nail… Buy as much time as you could…"_ Guru sent Nail through telepathy.

_"I understand." _Nail replied telepathically.

"Well, if you insist on being so stubborn, you will be privileged to face the ultimate power!"

Nail levitated before Frieza in a show of courage and pride as a Namekian warrior.

"Hohoho!" Frieza laughed. "I never imagined that there would eb a fool who would dare to challenge Lord frieza! I applaud your confidence, sir. But of course, I'm sure you will quickly regret not simply revealing the secret of the Dragon Balls when you have to gasp it out of agony!"

"I'm sure you noticed that the Great Elder is near death. Since you need him alive, it would be wise to battle battle where he will not be hurt."

"Hohoho… I seriously doubt that the battle would take long but if you insist... then lead me the way."

Nail blasted away and Frieza followed him. Guru watched them leave with guilt.

"I'm sorry, Nail. But you must hold out at least until Dende reaches the Earthlings. They hold the key to this planet's fate now…"

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 11:08 Earth Time]**

"This is far enough! We'll end this battle here!" Frieza told Nail. The strongest warrior of Planet Namek agreed and descended into the nearest island he saw. Frieza descended before him. Nail took off his red vest as the Emperor watched, "I never thought that an entire planet could be so suicidal…"

Nail flared his aura and powered up with a loud battle cry.

Frieza saw that the scouter read his power level to forty-two thousand. He was impressed, "Well, you are indeed different from the other Namekians. Apparently, when they called you a_warrior_it's more than just a job description! I almost want you as one of my soldiers. I should warn you about my own power level, in the interest of fairness.

"You see, sir. It's _five hundred and thirty thousand__!_ But don't worry, I don't plan to fight at my full power." Frieza exclaimed. "I know, I'll fight using only my left hand! That would make things more interesting!"

Nail growled at him. IS this freak underestimating him? He leaped forward to attack frieza with all his might. He slashed his right hand towards Frieza's neck and to his surprise, it was nothing.

"What?!"

"I supposed this is all I expect from a power of forty-two thousand…" the lizard sighed. He raised his left hand and grabbed Nail's right forearm, digging his long, black fingernails into Nail's forearm, which made the Namekian warrior scream in agony. Then, Frieza proceeded to rip his forearm off the rest of his body. Nail screamed in excruciating pain as blood spray from where his forearm was ripped off. Frieza attacked him with his left elbow and sent Nail rolling into the dirt in pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Frieza said with sadistic delight. He watched as Nail picked himself up pathetically. "Be careful, don't push yourself. You just have to answer my question before you get killed."

Nail raised what remains of his right arm and let out a loud grunt as a new forearm grew from where his old forearm was ripped clean off earlier. This impressed Frieza once again.

"Ah, I see that you can regenerate after all. What a surprise. However, once you did that, your power has dropped down and stays there. Yu don't mean you still want to keep fighting after that? For goodness sake, I don't know what the people on this planet were thinking."

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 11:10 Earth Time]**

Vegeta defeated Goku very easily. No matter how much Goku fought back using his Kaioken, he was no match for him. Soon, he crashed to the ground, completely beaten. Vegeta took him roughly by the collar.

"I'm sorry about this, Kakarot but you had it coming." he said. Goku waited for Vegeta to deliver the final blow but it didn't come. Vegeta laughed at Goku's expression. Goku was confused as to why Vegeta didn't kill him yet.

"I won't kill you. You are Bulma's best friend, after all. I'll go back to the spaceship and bring you inside a medical tank to heal your injuries."

He was certain he was going to get killed but he felt Vegeta levitated and go to where he could sense Gohan and Krilin.

"Why?" Goku asked him once again.

Vegeta watched at him. "Shh… Kakarot. I told you to trust me, didn't I?" he smiled at him. "I am not your enemy. Probably not even a friend, too. But you can trust me. I won't kill you or any of your friends, or destroy the Earth. Heck, I would even protect you all for Bulma's sake. Trust me, because I never go back to my word. After all, I am the Prince of Saiyans. Unless of course, you would go against me and Bulma, I would do anything just to be with her."

Goku looked for any signs of lying in Vegeta but didn't find any. He decided that he was wrong for suspecting him as the enemy but at least what happened between them cleared things up. He smiled back. "Alright, Vegeta. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Kakarot. I forgive you,"

"And thanks… for sparing me… for protecting Gohan and Krilin… and Bulma, too."

The prince smiled sweetly at him. "No problem."

A few seconds later, they reached Krilin and Gohan.

"Goku! What happened?!" Krilin said.

"Daddy!" Gohan called his father in worry. He suddenly got mad at the sight of his father beaten and glared at Vegeta. "You did this?!" he demanded at Vegeta.

"Gohan, stop. It's my fault. I… suspected him as an enemy. I had it coming. I was wrong…" Goku told him.

"Well, we have to hurry and get Kakarot healed before Frieza returns to the ship."

"Okay…"

They all returned to Frieza's spaceship and before Bulma could let out an angry burst at the four of them, Vegeta apologized and quickly entered the ship to put Goku into an old model Medical Machine since he destroyed the newer model earlier. Vegeta expertly played doctor at Goku when he did that. Goku felt good being inside the machine, where he is submerged in healing liquid.

"Alright then. Bulma, please do watch over Kakarot while I take Gohan and Krilin to the dresser to get them armor for their protection."

Vegeta brought Krilin and Gohan into the dresser room and gave them armor. He also changed into fresh battle armor which was an older model because it was the only set left to fit for him. Gohan has the exact armor as what he was wearing earlier while Krilin had the same as the one Nappa wore back on Earth a month ago.

"So how long would it take until Goku is fully healed?" asked Krilin.

"Based on the injuries he received I estimate it would take him an hour and thirty minutes before he is fully healed." Vegeta said. "For the meantime, Krilin. The Namekian child you saved from Dodoria a few days ago is on his way in here. Go and meet him then bring him to me. He would know the incantation needed for us to get our wish. Gohan, you stay outside and guard the Dragon Balls."

"Okay," Gohan and Krilin said as they both walked out.

"Wait…" Vegeta caught up to them. Gohan and Krilin turned to see Vegeta's expression turned cold, silently warning them dangerously.

"Yes?"

"Don't get any funny ideas of making a wish _without_ me or else…" that's all that the Saiyan Prince said with a scary tone before he returned to the room where they left Goku and Bulma.

"Huh?" Gohan and Krilin looked at each other, wondering what he meant by that.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 11:20 Earth Time]**

Frieza continued on torturing Nail. He couldn't understand how foolish these people are and this one was still choosing to fight him even though he knew he is helpless against his might. He watched as Nail drew out agonized breath as he kept that battle pose.

"Why don't you just tell me? I am using only my left hand and you still helpless against me. What do I do with the Dragon Balls? How do I get my wish granted?"

Instead of answering his question, Nail threw a pathetic blast towards him. Frieza let out a sigh as he emerged from the smoke and said, "Your struggles are a waste. Such a pitiful attack won't work against me."

He watched at the Namekian's disbelief, "Why do you keep fighting even though you know you are just going to lose? Was it because your friends were killed or was it because you were just too stubborn?"

Frieza phased in front of Nail and punched him on the face using his left hand. Nail fell down into the ground screaming in agony as his hands covered his face.

"This will be my last warning… Tell me the incantation now or you will die!" Frieza warned.

Instead of hearing the incantation, Frieza heard Nail laughed at him. Is this fool really crazy?

"It's too late even if I tell you now…"

"Too late?" What is he talking about?

"By now, Dende would have reached the Earthling's location and told them what you want to know so much..."

Frieza suddenly remembered the Namekian child who passed by him earlier when he was going to the Great Elder's place. "So it was him?! Damn you! So you were only buying time!"

Frieza flared his aura and blasted off back to his spaceship in panic and rage. He searched the signals from Jeice, Burter and Ginyu that he couldn't detect them. However, he detected Vegeta and the three _Earthlings_ at the ship.

"What?! All of the Ginyu forces are gone dead! Impossible! Did Vegeta do this? Did he kill them all, too?! Vegeta. Those Earthlings… The Dragon Balls… That Namekian brat…

"DAMN YOU ALL! I DESERVE THIS POWER! NOT YOU LOWER LIFE FORMS!" Frieza roared in rage as he blasted off in his full speed back to where he could detect Vegeta and the Earthlings.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 11:23 Earth Time]**

Krilin saw Dende flying towards them just as Vegeta predicted. Dende was initially terrified at the clothes Krilin was wearing but immediately smiled back and laughed at his own reaction. Dende told Krilin that Frieza was at the Great Elder and they have to hurry up because Frieza was coming for them.

Krilin returned with Dende along. They went inside the ship to tell Vegeta that Dende's here and the four of them, along Bulma went outside to where the Dragon Balls are to summon the Mystical Dragon.

Vegeta sensed Frieza's ki coming, "Hurry up! Frieza's coming!" he told them harshly.

Krilin, Gohan and Dende panicked.

"Dende! Hurry and summon the Dragon!" Krilin ordered.

Dende stepped forward before the seven magical balls and put his hands forward. In Namekian Language, Dende exclaimed, "_Takkarapto Popporungga Puppirito Paro!"_

With that exclamation, the balls began to glow a golden hue before a burst of golden light exploded at them which goes up into the sky that began to be covered by dark clouds. From the light appeared a huge, gigantic green dragon with two black horns protruding on the top of its head, another two at the side of his head and another two from its muscular shoulders. It has glowing red eyes and huge fangs. The sight of him made the five people below it look at him with awe.

"T-T-That's Shenron! He's huge! He sure looks different than the ones from Earth!" Bulma exclaimed.

"He's called 'Porunga' in here. It means 'The God of Dreams". This is also my first time seeing him," Dende explained.

"Oh, master of the Dragon Balls, state your wish. I shall grant any three wishes within my power." The Mystical Dragon, Porunga spoke in a loud, powerful voice.

"Three? Did he say _three?_" Krilin asked.

"What? You didn't know?" Dende said.

"Wow, he sure is a generous one! What do we wish first?"

"First, bring the people Nappa and I killed when we came to Earth," Vegeta suggested.

"Yes, that!" Krilin agreed.

Dende repeated their first wish and translated it to Namekian language.

"I'm sorry, I cannot do that. I can only restore one person to life once at a time."

"What?" Krilin, Gohan and Bulma mouthed in disbelief.

"Oh no!" Gohan said.

"Don't worry about it. Bring Piccolo back to life first! If he's revived then the Dragon Balls on Earth would come back, too."

"Great idea, Vegeta! Do that!" Bulma agreed.

"Dende, please ask him to bring the Namekian on Earth named Piccolo back to life!"

"Alright," Dende said as he made the wish to Porunga by speaking Namekian again.

Porunga's eyes glowed even more for a few moments before he said, "Your first wish is granted. State your second wish now."

"Tell him to bring Piccolo here," Vegeta said.

"Eh? Why?" asked Gohan.

"He… He would make an addition of those who might be a _little _help against Frieza."

"Okay, Dende, please asked him to please bring Piccolo-san here on Planet Namek!"

"Okay," the Namekian child said. He made that wish in Namekian language again. Porunga's eyes glowed once again and then exclaimed; "Your second wish is granted. Say your third and last wish…"

"Eh? Where is Piccolo?" Gohan and Krilin asked looking around for their Namekian friend.

"Oops! Did you meant here? As in _here _where we stood? I… I only told Porunga to bring him on Planet Namek!" Dende said.

"What?!"

Vegeta stepped forward, "Gohan, Krilin, Bulma… and you." He addressed Dende roughly. "Piccolo would come here soon. For the meantime, Frieza is very close to us. Get inside the spaceship and find me my dino-capsule. I think I forgot it inside the dresser where I left my armor. I need it to fight Frieza. Also, go and check out Kakarot's condition for me."

"O-okay… Let's go!" All of them got inside the spaceship, feeling at the news that Frieza is coming back fast.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 11:27 Earth Time]**

Vegeta watched as Krilin, Gohan, Dende and Bulma scurried inside Frieza's spaceship. He turned around to face Porunga with a wide, evil smirk stretched across his face.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 11:27 Earth Time]**

Piccolo stood at an island and before the sight of his home planet in awe. He didn't know what just happened but he was back to life and in a strange place he could not recognize. Earlier on King Kai's planet, the Lord of Worlds who was training him along with the Earthling warriors, panicked when he was suddenly blinded from his visions on Planet Namek just as the Porunga was summoned. He wasn't literally blind, but it was as if he was watching television without signal from an antenna or cable signal, his visions of what was happening on Namek became blank. King Kai tried contacting Goku, or Gohan or Krilin or Bulma or even Vegeta but cannot contact them.

Piccolo concluded that the place he was in was Planet Namek, his own home planet. _"Ah, yes. This could be Planet Namek. My very blood tells me so." _He said in awe as he looked around.

He quickly snapped these sentimental thought away, _"Oh, well. This is no time for sentimentality, I have to find Gohan, he could be somewhere else with that Saiyan. But where? I cannot sense anything near me…"_

A sound of laughter caught Piccolo's sensitive hearing. He turned around and saw a beautiful blue skinned lady with white hair wearing a fitted red dress and holding a long black wand. What was strange was that he cannot feel any ki from her. What kind of person was this?

"Who are you?!" he demanded the woman.

Towa smiled at him in delight, "Sorry, but I won't have you interfering with _his_ plans this time."

"_His_? Who is _he_?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Before Piccolo could react, Towa raised her wand and pointed it at him. A burst of purple light was fired from it and hit the Earth-raised Namekian warrior. Piccolo screamed. That blast made Piccolo change into what it looked like a glowing omega star shaped blue orb.

The orb moved towards Towa's hand. _"Done."_

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 11:30 Earth Time]**

_"Everything's going according to my plan. Hehehehehe…"_

Vegeta let out an evil grin at the success of his plan.

Porunga suddenly disappeared before him and the Dragon Balls turned into huge white balls stones. As that happened, The sky became bright again just like earlier. When Krilin, Gohan, Dende and Bulma returned they found what happened, and asked him what happened. Dende let out a gasp, falling down to his knees and began to grief.

"The Great Elder… has passed away… The creator of the Dragon Balls has finally been consumed by death at last." He said.

"Say what?!" Krilin and Gohan cried out.

Vegeta turned to them and smiled in relief, "At least, we were able to get _our _wishes, right? His sacrifice wasn't in vain after all."

"Y-yeah…"

"Now that Piccolo has been revived, the Dragon Balls on Earth should be revived as well. Let's return to Earth and revive your other friends in there." Vegeta told them.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes!"

"Thank you, Vegeta! We owe you this." Krilin said, very grateful.

Vegeta smiled back at him. "No problem. _However_…" his expression suddenly turned cold and devoid of any emotion.

"Eh…?" Krilin asked.

_"He's here…"_ Vegeta's chilling voice told them.

Krilin, Gohan, Bulma and Dende watched as Vegeta slowly turned around to look at the sky.

Their faces paled and their bodies trembled in fear as they found a very enraged Frieza glowering at them with a chilling smile on his purple lips.

"Oh my god…" Krilin uttered in fear. "It's Frieza!"

Vegeta glared at Frieza with an evil smirk stretched across his lips.

_"It's finally time."_ he thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** PLEASE READ FOR SOME EXPLANATIONS ON THIS CHAPTER.

I apologize, for some scenes on this fanfic are taken from the Dragon Ball manga itself. I have to write them down in order to avoid skipping some scenes and for reference as well. The similarities on this fanfic with the manga are the points in time in which were not affected by the paradox that has happened in the world of this fanfic.

That scene where I put [1] will be explained in the later chapters. Some of you might have thought as to why Vegeta was able to kill Guldo even after using his time-stop technique. You will see the answer to that in the future chapters.

Also, you might wonder how Vegeta was beaten, or why was he weak or where did his power went or why he was refusing to fight back despite being a Super Saiyan and knowing he can finish them all if he wanted to. It was **all an act** to make an excuse to Goku once he questioned him about the _truth _some time later. He would want to divert Goku's thoughts from suspecting him into making him **think** he **protected **Gohan, Krliin and Bulma with **his life **just so he could win Goku's trust back and take away his suspicions to prevent him from thinking which might lead him to the_truth_ about his real identity.

Also, Vegeta said that "_Everything's going according to my plan._"

What do you think is that _plan _he's talking about? Let me hear your thoughts! :D


	14. Chapter 13: The Galactic Overlord

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the **exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay, guys. I admit I had a writer's block while writing this chapter. Also I was busy with my final projects in school, clearance and enrollment these past days. I hope you enjoyed the brutality I did here. One last chapter and the Frieza Arc will finally be over! I am more than excited to write the next arc as this is finally the moment when the paradox would take a great effect in the history. This chapter was inspired by Corpse Party Chapter 4 and 5, then Dragon Ball Super episode 7. Thank you very much for supporting this story. J

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Galactic Overlord**

* * *

**[Vegeta's Perspective]**

All my life, I have always dreamt to face Frieza on a battlefield one day. Ever since I was a little child, I yearned to be able to kill him with my own two hands. The Saiyans, my people were forced to work for him like slaves, under the tyrant's rule on a group called the _Planet Trade Organization_. I saw how they were treated like slaves by the so-called_Galactic overlord. _I couldn't help it but feel bad for them, especially whenever I see my father, who was the King of all Saiyans, kneel before such a creature. Even as a small child, a deep seated hatred for Frieza already grew from my young heart. I vowed to myself to kill him one day, when I am powerful enough, when I become the _Legendary Super Saiyan,_ the most powerful warrior in the universe. After all, being the prince of all Saiyans and having been born with an extraordinary power level, I was expected by my people to be their only salvation from Frieza. However, being too young, about a half cycle old, (five years equivalent of human age), we all knew I was not ready yet. I knew I was not powerful enough to battle the tyrant myself. Not until I become the Legendary.

So I waited, for many years. Just like the other Saiyans, I obeyed the Galactic Overlord's orders to kill and destroy in his name. I did it in order to become stronger and stronger. My power reached new heights; however, without becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan, I knew I won't stand against Frieza.

One day, I received a bad news from Nappa about my home planet's destruction. He said that Planet Vegeta was destroyed by an asteroid and killed all Saiyans on it. I was not surprised by the news; they deserved being killed because of their weakness. After all, life is a game of survival. Those who are weak and soft perish and those who are powerful and mighty survive. I doubted about the asteroid part. I knew that Frieza has a part on this. I felt it. After all, Frieza's reputation being a very powerful destroyer of planets and killer of many people has become a legend across the galaxy. He was the _Galactic Overlord_ after all.

I heard he feared the appearance of the Legendary Super Saiyan, so I concluded that he might have done that in order to get rid of the birth of the one that would become the Legendary. I was spared by him, I don't know why he did it anyways, even after knowing that I was the one expected to become the Super Saiyan. He probably doubted that I could be the one. Or maybe he doubted the existence of the Legendary, but why else would he destroy the Saiyans if not for that? He kept me for years, and he favored me more than the rest of his soldiers. I don't know why but I think he wanted to make me the same as he is, as cold, and ruthless as he is.

As years passed, I grew even more powerful than before, however, not yet reaching the powers of the legendary. Yet, I was more determined to kill Frieza until one day, I saw how he has destroyed a planet and along all its inhabitants with a giant fireball he created with his index finger. I never thought of just how powerful Frieza really is. Seeing that monstrous power, it made me feel hopeless. I was wrong. I still have a very long way to go until I know I am powerful enough to kill Frieza.

It wasn't an easy life even if I was favored by Frieza. I fought for survival. I fought to win. I fought for revenge. I cared for no one. I killed and destroyed, just like Frieza does, in order to become stronger. I spared no one. In order to prove just how powerful I become, all for the sake for my pride. I was feared by the universe as the _Legendary Destroyer of Worlds._ Frieza was ecstatic of my progress as a warrior… a _monster _made by him. And yet, all of it was still nothing compared to Frieza.

_Until…_

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 11:33 Earth Time]**

Vegeta looked up into the top of a plateau where a very enraged Frieza stood and glowered back at them. The overlord was boiling with his rage despite that chilling smile across his face. That look and maleficent presence from Frieza has made Bulma, Krilin, Gohan and Dende tremble in fear behind Vegeta, whose confidence and excitement was overwhelming.

"My, my. What have you pests done? You've stolen my dream of immortality and ruling the universe forever. I don't see any traces of the life force from the Ginyu Special forces. Have you destroyed them? And now, I also see that the Dragon Balls are useless, my one great desire has been stripped away from my grasp!" Frieza said, still with that smile. He levitated off the ground and descended down in front of the Saiyan Prince and the others. "Never, ever before has anyone made such a fool of Frieza-sama! I never thought I would face such a bad day," the smiled faded from his lips and was replaced by an angry snarl. His body began to tremble with the anger he's feeling and then let out an angry yell, "You despicable maggots! I will torture you to death! Inch by bloody inch!"

Vegeta grabbed Bulma by her hand and leaped back a few feet away from Frieza. Krilin and Gohan who grabbed a petrified Dende followed him.

"Don't try getting away!" Frieza screamed.

"Oh no, what do we do now?" Krilin said in fear.

Vegeta turned to him, "Don't panic! I'll take care of him by myself."

"By… yourself?"

The prince let out a small nod. He turned to Bulma, whose looks were also full of fear.

"Calm down Bulma. Don't be afraid. I am here and I will protect you no matter what." Vegeta told her, an assuring smile on his lips.

"You… always say that…" the blue haired girl sniffed through her fearful tears.

The prince snorted, "Don't worry, I'll be back quickly. Wish me luck and cheer for me, my dear little Bulma."

Bulma let out a smile. "Please be careful."

Vegeta quickly pulled Bulma into a passionate kiss on her lips, which surprised her and everyone in the battlefield. Gohan gaped at the public display and Krilin quickly covered the boy's eyes with his eyes.

"Don't watch, Gohan!" Krilin told him.

When Vegeta pulled away, he laughed at the look Bulma gave him. She was shocked and as red as a tomato, but he knew she definitely enjoyed that one.

"That… would be a good luck kiss. Now, I'm sure I'm going to win!" he brimmed with a new determination. He turned his back on them with a wide, confident smirk and faced the direction where Frieza watched. "Krilin, Gohan, take care of her for me. I'll be back soon!" he told them before he disappeared before them and appeared in front of the galactic overlord.

"I'm going to finish this quickly so I can be with my Bulma again," he told Frieza.

Frieza let out a chuckle, "Hohoho…! Who would have thought that the great Prince of the Saiyans would learn how to _love?_ It is going to be your weakness, you're greatest downfall!"

"Heh! If you think you can beat me so easily then you're delusional, Frieza!"

"Have you forgotten how terrifying I am?" Frieza asked. "Then let me remind you!" he roared as he flared his purple aura and powered up, making the ground tremble beneath their feet.

"W-w-whoah! I… I never… i-imagined…" Krilin mouthed in fear as he felt Frieza's power level increase to unbelievable levels. He never felt this kind of power in his entire life, well, except from one person who is luckily on their side.

Vegeta let out an evil smirk, "Heh!"

Frieza continued to build his power, making the entire planet Namek tremble before him.

"His power is too high. C-C-Can Vegeta really beat this guy?" Krilin wondered.

"Of course I can!" Vegeta answered him. When Frieza heard that, he stopped powering up.

"Yes, just how a small little ant could defeat a gigantic dinosaur." Frieza said.

"Really, Frieza. You just don't know how powerful I have become." Vegeta told him.

"You're always such a dreamer, Vegeta. No matter how much powerful you've become, you will never be a match against my might."

"You think so? Well, let me tell you something, _milord,_" Vegeta smiled. "I have become that _something _you've always dreaded for years. I have become the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

Frieza doesn't look impressed. "Hohohoho!" he laughed without humor. "I'm so _glad_ I paused to talk to you. Super Saiyan, indeed. NOW DIE!" Frieza roared as he flared his aura and blasted off the ground to attack Vegeta head on. He threw a right hook which was easily caught by Vegeta's left hand. Frieza decided to attack with his other hand but the prince caught that one with his right hand as well. The Saiyan grabbed both of the tyrant's hands and the two began to struggle in a match of brute strength, with Frieza trying his best to overwhelm the prince with his own might.

The ground trembled with powerful intensity as a crater began to form underneath the feet of the Saiyan Prince and the Galactic Overlord.

"Woah! What power! And Vegeta-san's not yet powering up!" Gohan said.

"Unbelievable!" Bulma said in awe.

Vegeta finally released his ki and flared his blue aura, which almost looked like a blue flame bursting out of his body. Frieza saw his scouter detect Vegeta's power level and the numbers rose quickly, seemingly endless.

"W-What?!" Frieza gaped in shock until the scouter short circuited and exploded on his face.

At the same time, Vegeta let go of Frieza and the two leaped away from each other and gracefully landed outside the crater. The smirk on the Saiyan prince's lips grew wider as Frieza glared back at him.

"I see, so you weren't entirely bluffing after all," Frieza said.

The prince just smirked at Frieza's astonishment as he raised a finger at Frieza, "Transform, Frieza and show us what you really are," he taunted.

Frieza was surprised on how Vegeta knew that he can transform.

"Transform?" Krilin questioned.

"Frieza can change his physical form and increase his power by multiple folds," Vegeta explained. "In his case, he does it in order to suppress his power in order to conserve and control it."

"Wait, suppress his power?" repeated Gohan.

"The form we see before us wasn't even Frieza's true form."

"I'm surprised you know about it, Vegeta-san. How did you…?" Frieza asked.

"Trust me, Frieza, I know everything about it. And…" Vegeta paused to give his enemy a dangerous glare, "_Also what you did to the planet I was destined to rule." _His voice suddenly became chilling.

Frieza stared at the prince with a look of surprise and fear, wondering how the prince would have known about it. The only two people who know of this are Zarbon and Dodoria. Perhaps, one of the two told Vegeta about it.

The Galactic overlord let out a chuckle, "Hohoho… Alright, I confess the bad deed. It was I who destroyed Planet Vegeta and all the filthy monkeys on it. I want you to know, your father, the king didn't take long to dispatch, Vegeta-san."

"Heh!" the Saiyan Prince snorted boastfully. "Don't get so cocky about that. I am very different from the rest of them, even the king whom I surpassed as a child by a long shot!"

"Yes, perhaps you were _different _from the other monkeys. No one among your race has reached that peak of power you have now. However, those rebellious eyes and foolish arrogance reminds me so much of your late father."

Vegeta scowled back at Frieza, visibly angry at being compared to his weakling of a father. "You will see how different I am to my foolish father, Frieza. You will see when I torture you to death!"

"Hohoho! You've become such a dreamer, Vegeta. No matter how much stronger you've become you will never be a match against me! But if you truly wish to see my transformation then so be it!"

Frieza ignited his purple aura in a flash, which caused his brown and purple battle armor to blow off to pieces and went flying into different directions. Vegeta tilted his head on the side to avoid his face to be cut by a flying piece of the armor. It passed cleanly an inch before his face. The prince scowled as Frieza began to power up to unbelievable levels. The ground began to tremble as rocks and dirt floated upwards. The Galactic overlord's body began to flash in white light, being overwhelmed with power and began his first transformation.

"HAAAAAUUUURRRGHHH! RAAAAAAAAUUUUURRRGGHHHHH!" Frieza screamed as his chest and back muscles instantly swelled in muscle mass. His fingers twitched before his arms bulked up and elongated. "UUUURRRGGGHH!" he fell into his knees on the shaking Namekian ground, his face contorted into one of excrutiating pain.

On the sides, Krilin, Gohan, Dende and Bulma watched in fear and awe as Frieza transforms.

"H-h-he's changing!" Krilin mouthed in horror.

"He's power's rising to unbelievable levels!" Gohan also shouted. "H-he's going to kill us!"

"Eeeeekk!" Bulma screeched as she covered her eyes with both of her hands, fearful of what she's witnessing before her.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" The veins on Frieza's neck swelled as he extended his head. His entire body grew, almost thrice the height of his previously little form. The protruding black horns on the side of his head also lengthen.

The three Earthings and one Namekian child grew even more fearful at the overlord's transformation.

"T-T-This is a nightmare, right?" Bulma asked no one. "Would someone wake me up please?"

Gohan, Krilin and Dende stayed frozen with fear beside her. Their eyes were wide and their lips were trembling.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh…" the three mouthed in horror.

Frieza continued to scream in the background as his transformation continued. Krilin and Gohan turned to see any reaction of Vegeta but to their surprise, the prince was watching the tyrant's transformation with a bored look on his onyx-colored eyes. While the two earthlings were awed by Frieza's display of unbelievable power, the Saiyan Prince looked like he was not even impressed by the show.

"H-H-hey, Gohan. Look at Vegeta," Krilin said. "He doesn't look a bit impressed… What's up with him?"

"I don't know." Gohan replied."Maybe he was confident that he can still defeat Frieza by himself."

"B-B-But Frieza's power's unimaginable!"

"RYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" with a mighty roar, Frieza ended his transformation. An explosion of bright light blinded everyone in the battlefield before it all became clear again. The rocks and dirt that were floating earlier fell back down into the Namekian ground that finally stopped its fearful shaking due to the power of the Galactic Overlord.

Frieza raised himself up from kneeling before his audiences. He was three times bigger than his earlier form. His horns were huge and sharp, and looked like a pair of bull horns. His lizard tail was twice thicker and longer than previously. He towered over Vegeta and the others like a giant dinosaur and he saw his adversaries as small little ants. His purple lips let out a wicked smirk as he stared at an expressionless Saiyan Prince who stood with his arms crossed over his chest plate in boredom. "Watch out, Vegeta. I won't be as gentle as before. I have so much power now; I won't be able to control it any longer. If any device could read my power level it would be at one million!"

…

Frieza waited for any fearful or surprised reaction from Vegeta but he only got a cold glare from those eyes.

"What? Cat got your tongue, Vegeta? I bet you're too paranoid with shock you cannot even react or talk! Hehehehe…" the emperor joked.

This time, the prince reacted with a roll of his eyes. "Bah! Is that all, Frieza?"

"What?"

"I mean seriously, is this what the Great Ruler of the Galaxy is capable of? Power level of one million? Pffftt! Stop wasting my time. If this is all you've got then I'll have to kill you now."

Frieza frowned and blinked his eyes. What the hell is Vegeta talking about? He composed himself and let out a chuckle, "Hohohohoho! Maybe you're small monkey brain was fried with fear that you can't even see and think straight! Vegeta! With this form, I am capable of slaughtering an entire galaxy!"

Vegeta threw his head back and laughed like a madman, "Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Vegeta's mad laughter.

"What is he laughing at?"

Frieza growled in anger, he couldn't understand why Vegeta was laughing like that. He had enough of Vegeta's arrogance so he decided. He raised his right hand and opened his palm. At his command, the entire battle field blew up in an explosion wave that sent rocks, dirt and debris flying in all directions. Luckily, Krilin and Gohan reacted quickly and grabbed both Dende and Bulma before the land there were standing in was reduced into nothing but a pillar of smoke. They were able to fly into the sky away from the waves of destruction caused by Frieza.

Frieza noticed the Earthlings were quick to escape that attack. Of course, he knew Vegeta did as well. Even the Saiyans were able to do that. He waited for the smoke around him to clear and see where the monkey prince went to but a dark chuckle from behind him made his spine chill. Frieza was shocked. He was not supposed to be reacting this way but why did he just felt that chuckle so spine chilling?

Frieza quickly composed himself and turned around but saw no one behind him. He heard that chilling chuckle again and he turned again on the direction he was hearing it but he never saw anyone. Soon, the chuckle became a childish giggle until it increased in volume and turned into a psychotic laughter.

"Vegeta! Come out, you little monkey!"

Frieza felt a chilling presence behind him and he quickly turned around. What he saw surprised him greatly.

Vegeta was glowered at him with strange bright red eyes, his lips pulled into a wide, sinister grin and his right hand was above his head behind him. He was holding a scalpel in his hand.

"Heeeeh!" the Saiyan Prince grinned.

"What?!"

The Prince aimed at Frieza. The Galactic Overlord was unable to register what he just saw.

"DIE!"

Frieza was quick and he was able to dodge that attack. Since when did Vegeta use useless weapons such as that?

"You fool! You know you can't kill me with useless things such as those!" he said as he turned around, but the prince was gone. "Where did he go?" Frieza said as he turned his head around.

Another childish giggle from behind made Frieza turn automatically at the sound. And then, faster than what he could register, the scalpel's sharp blade hit his left eye.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Frieza screamed as his hands automatically reached to the left side of his face. Using his right eye, he saw his attacker. It was indeed Vegeta. "Why you, little…" Frieza growled.

Vegeta smiled at him before he brutally pulled the scalpel out of Frieza, and including the tyrant's left eye with it. Frieza screamed in agony, his hand covering the hole where his left eye was before, his purple blood streaming like tears on the left side of his face.

He heard a slurping sound and he painfully opened his remaining right eye to see Vegeta licking the bloody left eye as if it was a lollipop. The Saiyan then chuckled in delight as if the 'lollipop' was deliciously sweet. And then he went on devouring the entire eye as if it was takoyaki but immediately spit it out. He stepped on the remains of the eye which caused it to squish under his boot.

"My my, you do make good sounds of agony, Frieza. Shall we continue? What parts do want me to rip out of you next? Feel free to tell me. Hehehehehe…"

"Grrrrr…." Frieza growled. How could this happen? No one in the entire universe could be stronger than this form that has a power level of over a million! Just how did Vegeta get this strong?

"Transform Frieza," Vegeta told him again.

"What?" The Galactic overlord could not understand how Vegeta knew of this.

"Look at yourself. You look pathetic. I'm not even having my fun yet."

_Not _yet having his fun? What does he mean by that?

"I know this isn't the peak of your power. Show me your other forms. And your true power!"

This time, it was Frieza's turn to laugh out loud. "Hohohohohohoho! Oh Vegeta, you don't know what you're getting yourself into! No one has ever seen my third form as this isn't even necessary for battle. But, if you want to see it that much, then it's my pleasure to show you!"

Frieza braced himself for another transformation. He bent his knees to crouch down into the ground and flared a dark red aura. "HAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he roared as he put his two hands together in the air and quickly brought them down. Two long white horns grew at the middle of his back instantly.

Vegeta let out a smirk as he watched the tyrant transform once again. Above the sky, Krilin, Gohan, Dende and Bulma watched with terrified looks on their faces as Frieza transformed once again.

"Heeh," Krilin trembled. "J-just what is Vegeta thinking provoking Frieza to transform again?"

"T-This is a nightmare, someone wake me up please." Bulma cried.

Gohan and Dende couldn't find themselves to speak as fear completely paralyzed them.

The two white shell-like armor that was on Frieza's shoulders opened up, becoming white and purple shoulder pads that would protect his shoulders in battle. Frieza continued his screaming, as his neck stretched out and his face deformed. His mouth and nose combined into one and extended to become a beak. The top of his head also elongated greatly. His posture hunched as if the weight of his own head is too much for him.

With one final roar, Frieza ended his second transformation. The Earthlings were terrified of what Frieza looked in his third form.

"W-What a monster…" Krilin commented, his body shaking with terror.

Frieza slowly raised his head and glared at the Saiyan Prince with his right eye. His left eye socket remained empty. "So how about this, Vegeta-san, do you feel fear now? Hehehe…" his voice was raspier than before.

"I see that your power level has risen greatly," Vegeta commented. The look on his face as disinterested and bored as earlier. "But it still won't save you from me." He smiled.

"You arrogant little -,"Frieza sneered as he leaped forward to finally attack Vegeta. The prince easily dodged the first seven punches that Frieza meant to land on his face until he decided to catch Frieza's fist, surprising the tyrant greatly.

"What?!"

Vegeta grinned back at him before he threw the overlord across the sky. Frieza was greatly surprised at the strength of the throw. It took him quite a couple of seconds before he was able to stop his momentum and flared his ki to attack Vegeta once again with a powerful right hook. The Saiyan waited on the ground below with a smirk on his face, watching Frieza dashed towards him like a falling purple comet. Vegeta flared his blue ki and raised his right fist, readying himself for Frieza's upcoming attack.

"Oh no! Gohan! Let's get away from here!" Krilin said.

The half-Saiyan boy understood and nodded, "Yes, Krilin-san."

The Earthlings and their Namekian child companion quickly went away the vicinity of the small island that was left of where they stood a few moments ago, that small island where Vegeta stood confidently.

"Take this you stupid monkey!"

Frieza attacked Vegeta with his fist, which was met by the prince's own fist. The collision of the two powerful fists sent powerful shockwaves around them, causing the small island where Vegeta stood to be shattered into small rocks and the water that surrounded them to rise, like a tsunami.

The next instant, the galactic overlord bombarded Vegeta with several, random attacks that was powerful enough to shatter the entire planet. However, Vegeta took his time enjoying every moment when he easily dodge or block each of the tyrant's attack. The sound of their collision was like loud, powerful thunders and caused some islands to crack beneath the surface.

"Woah! Vegeta's amazing. He's just blocking and dodging all of Frieza's attacks like they were nothing!" Gohan said.

"Yeah! We're going to win!"

Vegeta continued to dodge and block Frieza's attacks with a wild grin on his face. "What's the matter, Frieza? Can't hit your target?" he mocked.

"Shut up!" Frieza roared as he sent a powerful punch towards Vegeta's face. This time, the prince let it pass through his defenses and let it hit him on the jaw, sending him to plummet down into another island and causing that island to crack upon his impact.

"Oh no! Vegeta!" Bulma screamed.

When the smoke cleared, Vegeta stood up and raised his head to give Frieza an arrogant look. He raised his right hand and wiped away the blood on the side of his lip with the back of his gloved hand and let out a wide smirk.

"Is this all you've got, Frieza? If so then I must tell you how disappointed I am."

"What?! How dare you speak to me like that you, arrogant monkey!" Frieza growled. He raised both of his index fingers and pointed them at Vegeta. "Take this!"

Frieza then fired several finger beams towards Vegeta, which he easily dodged by dancing around while he laughed his heart out like a psycho. As the galactic overlord continued to fire off his finger blitz barrage, he wondered how Vegeta got this powerful. He could not understand how a lowly monkey such as this was able to overpower his third form, which was never been shown to anybody in the universe for there is no need to. And yet, Vegeta was able to overpower him? How?

Frieza finally stopped his assault when there was too much smoke and he cannot see his opponent through it. He watched patiently through the smoke, waiting for Vegeta to come out. "Come on, Vegeta. Come out! I know that kind of attack won't be enough to finish you off!"

After a few seconds of waiting, there was no sign of Vegeta. Frieza took this as a sign of victory and began to laugh out loud. "Hahahahaha! How's that? I think that not even a foolish monkey like you will be able to handle that!"

"What was that, Frieza?!" Vegeta said as he suddenly appeared in front of Frieza's face through phasing in. Frieza's instinct was to quickly leap away from the prince in a surprised manner.

"What? How are you able to-?"

Vegeta rubbed the back of his neck and grinned, "Ah! That was good! A perfect massage!" then he turned his back on the tyrant. "Hey, can you do it on my back now, please?" he pointed at a specific part behind his left shoulder. "Over here, here."

Frieza was pissed. He blindly charged at Vegeta with a right hook but the prince's body went static and disappeared, Frieza only hit an afterimage. Surprised, Frieza tried to look around for the prince as he turned his head left and right but he cannot find any signs of the annoying arrogant monkey. Vegeta appeared on Frieza's side with a serious look on his face and sent a powerful uppercut to Frieza's jaw that sent him flying into the Namekian atmosphere in the speed of light. Vegeta then appeared above Frieza, both his hands raised above his head together and hit the overlord from behind with a hammering blow. Frieza plummeted down towards the planet and he found out that he cannot stop his momentum. Vegeta appeared below Frieza and sent a spinning back kick on the tyrant's gut and sent him spinning down into a pile of rocks below. The Saiyan prince put his hands together on his left side as he bent towards his left and charged a powerful purple blast.

"Galick Gun!" he exclaimed as he thrust his hands forward and fired the concentrated purple beam at Frieza. An explosion shook the ground following the detonation of that attack.

"Woo-hoo! We've won!" Krilin exclaimed happy.

"Yay!"

Vegeta phased before Frieza and watched at his beaten third form with cold disinterest. "What's matter? Is this all?" he said.

Frieza cracked his remaining right eye open and pitifully picked himself up on the dirt. "How? How did you get this strong? Y-you… you're not Vegeta, are you? You're different. You're… You're…"

Vegeta's eye twitched and he scowled. He brutally backhanded Frieza's face and sent him rolling into the dirt. Frieza picked himself up and coughed out purple blood. "That's right, Frieza. I'm not the same Vegeta that you knew from before. I have changed and I will be your end!"

Frieza gritted his teeth in response, before he let out a dark chuckle. "Fufufu… Foolish Vegeta-san. This isn't even my final form!" he exclaimed.

Vegeta swung his right leg at Frieza and sent him crashing into the ground. "_What were you saying, Frieza_?" Vegeta asked him.

"I said this… isn't even my final form… I'm still… using… a… small portion of my power yet… Ehehehehe…"

Vegeta glared at Frieza and let out a sigh. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I know that."

"What? How?"

"I've heard that stupid speech before. And please, stop playing around with me and be serious!" Vegeta yelled as he kicked Frieza from behind, causing Frieza to crash on his stomach into the ground. His brutally slammed his right foot on Frieza's nape. "Transform, Frieza and show me your full power!"

Frieza was in pain. Even in his third form, he was not enough to beat the arrogant Saiyan. Other than that, Vegeta was just toying around him like he was some play toy.

Vegeta grabbed the pair of protruding horns on Frieza's back and began to grip on it with brutal force, causing Frieza to scream in agony. "Transform, Frieza! I told you to transform!"

Out of desperation, Frieza tried to use his tail to hit Vegeta aside, but the prince simply let go of one of his horns to catch the tail with his hand. Vegeta gripped the tail with brutal force, causing the bone within the tail to shatter. Frieza screamed once more.

The Saiyan Prince grinned at Frieza, "Transform," he ordered as he grabbed the horns once again and pulled it out brutally off Frieza's back. Frieza screamed in agony.

"Tsk tsk tsk, come now, milord. That isn't painful, in comparison to what you did to me back then!" Vegeta told him. "Transform, Frieza! I'm telling you to transform!" he yelled.

Frieza roared, finally abiding to Vegeta's wishes. The Prince felt Frieza's power rose and immediately let him go. The tyrant's body began to glow with energy, as dark clouds loomed above him.

"That's more like it," Vegeta thought.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Frieza roared as his form began to crack as if his body was a hard shell that protected him and was about to crack due to the pressure of his own power. It's too much he cannot control it anymore.

A few distance away…

"Frieza's transforming again?!" Krilin screamed. Imagining what Frieza would look like in his new form form and the thought of it was terrifying enough for him.

"Eh?!" Gohan and Bulma turned to see Frieza glowing with energy while Vegeta stood not far away, smirking.

"What the heck is Vegeta doing?! Why don't he finish off Frieza while he still has a chance?!" Bulma asked.

They watched as Frieza's shell-like mask and armor cracked and shattered and a white bright light exploded in his form, causing everyone to cover their eyes due to the blinding light. Frieza's ear-piercing, high pitched screamed echoed across the entire planet.

When everything was clear, Frieza stood before them. He was short and lizard-like, almost harmless looking. There were no horns or spikes all over his body and his physique was streamlined. He was white skinned with purple round sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins with the lines on his cheeks remained.

And all his damage from being beaten by Vegeta were healed, even the crushed bones on his tail. The only thing that was not healed was his left eye socket. It remained empty, but with purple blood caking within it.

Frieza's true form has finally been unleashed. The relentless mocking of the Saiyan Prince has caused him to boil over with rage, and decided to show him his true power, a power more than enough to destroy the entire galaxy. He had enough of the filthy monkey. He looked at Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince remained as calm and composed, without showing any signs of fear as he expected and this annoyed him so much. He couldn't understand just how Vegeta got this powerful, a filthy monkey forcing him to transform to his fourth form.

Watching at the Saiyan Prince and pondering what weakness could he ever have. He realized that Vegeta's power must have come to a desire to protect someone, and then he suddenly remembers the girl whom the prince kissed earlier before their battle. Yes. That must be it!

Automatically, Frieza turned towards Bulma, raised his right index finger and fired a purple death beam towards the direction where she stood. "DIE!"

Vegeta saw this immediately and quickly teleported before Bulma, clenched his fist and punched the death beam away. Bulma, Gohan, Dende and Krilin didn't see anything coming and only realized that Frieza just fired at them when the beam Vegeta just deflected away collided with some island several miles away and detonated.

Bulma stepped back, "W-W-What w-w-was that?" she said completely terrified.

"H-he just… fired at us… and w-w-we didn't even see a thing…" Krilin trembled.

The four of them stared at Vegeta, who was glaring daggers at Frieza. The galactic overlord, with his right arm still stretched in front of him and index finger pointing at Vegeta and Bulma, let out a sadistic smile before countless of death beams were simultaneously fired from his finger. The battle field was enlightened by a purple hue as the beams came towards Vegeta and the others. Vegeta stood confidently and let out a wide, evil smirk as he raised his left finger to deflect each and every beam on random directions, causing explosions and tremors across the planet.

However, one beam slipped past Vegeta's defenses and hit the rock formation behind them, causing it to explode. Bulma screamed. At the same time, Frieza stopped his fire with a satisfied smile on his purple lips.

Vegeta automatically turned his head towards her and saw that Krilin just pushed her away from falling debris, but Bulma was unconscious.

"Bulma! NO!" Vegeta screamed as he pushed Krilin away and tend to Bulma. She was unconscious, and he saw that there was a small bleeding on the side of her head.

Seeing the crimson blood on the side of her head, Vegeta felt like his entire world crumbled before him. His body froze, his lips trembled and his eyes were filled with pain.

Vegeta's hand trembled as he wiped the crimson liquid off Bulma's head, shocked beyond belief.

_"No, no, no… Not this again… Not again… I… I failed… No… No… No…"_ these panic thoughts overwhelm him. He cannot hear Gohan and Krilin trying to talk to him, their voices sounded as if there were so far away, echoing behind the much clearer voice in his head that repeatedly chanted, _"Wake up! Wake up, woman! Wake up!"_

Bulma's unconscious form before him changed, back and forth, like remembering a nightmare that was of long ago. This same thing has happened before, somewhere before, and he cannot remember when. Or were those memories from a dream that has tried to warn him of this upcoming event?

"UUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Vegeta let out a loud cry of emotional pain. He crumbled into the ground, like a traumatic animal.

Suddenly, he heard Frieza's voice, echoing much louder than Gohan's, or Krilin's or Dende's voices. "Hohohohoho, just as I thought. Didn't I already tell you long ago? Falling in-love with someone will be your greatest downfall? Hahahaha! Look at yourself now. I'm sure you'll be a disgrace to your race for acting like this. Hohohoho…"

Vegeta glared furiously at Frieza, tears began to fall from his eyes. "Shut up, shut up, shut up…." He growled back, the sound was low, raw and animalistic, frothing with suppress rage in the surface. Frieza just laughed at him. "You… You…" his eyes began to change color from black to crimson. The ground began to tremble. "This is completely unforgivable… You are going to pay for this…"

Frieza watched with utter confusion, as the ground trembled and dark clouds began to form at the sky above the Saiyan Prince, and whirled around like a whirlpool. Gohan, Krilin, and Dende all backed away from Vegeta. The prince took Bulma in his arms and stood. He approached Dende, who trembled before the invisible but powerful energy that Vegeta was trying his best to control. He laid her before the Namekian child, his red eyes piercing to the boy silently.

"Please, take care of her…" he told Dende in a low voice. The Namekian child just watched back with fear as Vegeta stepped away from him, Bulma, Gohan and Krilin. He turned around to glare at Frieza his most terrifying glare that made Frieza's spine chill.

Vegeta pulled his lips away from his teeth and bared his fangs at Frieza. A raw, animalistic snarl rumbled from his chest and throat. At the same time, the ground's tremors intensified and the thunder roared simultaneously, like bells of hell ringing at the awakening wrath of the legend.

"Wh-What?!" Frieza mouthed. He cannot sense power levels but whatever was happening to Vegeta is making him stronger.

The Saiyan Prince clenched his trembling hands into fists on his side. His blue aura flared on and off around his body, changing color from blue and purple. His fierce eyes changing color once again, from crimson to blue green. His spiky hair rippled with his energy, like a flickering flame and flashed gold. His aura then flashed blue, then purple, then gold. Vegeta's body trembled with rage, his eyes that continued to change color, pierced at Frieza's with overflowing wrath.

"W-What's happening to Vegeta?" Krilin mouthed.

Below him, Dende was spreading his hands above Bulma, healing her head injury with his healing powers. How Vegeta knew that he has such powers was a mystery to him but he did ask nicely and he will defeat Frieza for them so he decided to help him back by healing this girl he likes.

"H-he's finally going to change into that…" Gohan said, remembering the golden form Vegeta demonstrated when he fought Zarbon.

"Eh?" Krilin asked, wondering what Gohan meant.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Legendary Super Saiyan?"

* * *

Goku sensed Vegeta's power level increasing and felt the entire Planet Namek tremble due to him. He also heard the thunder rumbling outside. He was still inside the medical machine and was waiting for his time to be fully healed.

"Woah, Vegeta's powering up! So he's finally about to show his true power. That… Legendary Super Saiyan thing…" he thought as a smile formed in his lips. "I'm glad he's on our side. My friends will not die."

* * *

_Legendary Super Saiyan? Impossible!_

Frieza heard what Gohan said and couldn't believe his ears. He watched as Vegeta continued to change. His hair continued to flash on and off from black to gold. His eyes changing color from black, red and blue green. Soon, the Saiyan's body was enshrouded by a golden light that was desperate to free itself from being trapped within him.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Vegeta growled. "FFFFRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared out loud, his wrath finally exploding outwards, causing the golden light out of his body in a golden explosion. A golden beam of light shot its way into the sky. The shockwaves that followed that explosion caused Frieza to tumble across rock formations several feet away from the prince. A loud, ear piercing scream echoed from the beam of light.

Frieza was able to catch himself on midair after being thrown by the shockwave a few feet away from the golden light.

When everything was clear, Frieza, Gohan, Krilin, Dende and a newly awakened and healed Bulma all gaped at the golden legend the stood before them. Vegeta's hair was flickering like a golden flame, his body was enshrouded by golden light, and his eyes were a piercing pair of jade gems.

"What is this? Saiyans transform to giant monkeys, aren't they? This is something new. Vegeta! What have you done to yourself!?" Frieza demanded, his remaining right eye showed fear and disbelief at what he's seeing.

Vegeta lifted his head slowly and glared at Frieza with his piercing blue-green eyes. A wicked smile stretched across his lips as he chuckled, "I see… So you don't know yet, do you? I am the one you feared the most! Your worst nightmare has become a reality to be your ripper and be the end of everything! I am… the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 14: The Legend

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Legend**

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 12:45 Earth Time]**

The green skies of Planet Namek were covered by dark thunderclouds that whirled above a small island. The thunder rumbled and several lightning flashed from cloud to cloud and down into the trembling ground below. The intensity of the unnatural earthquake was extreme, causing the entire planet to crack up in the surface. The bodies of water that surrounded the small island surged outwards in powerful waves. These phenomena were caused by the eruption of an overwhelming energy that raged on from the small island where a brilliant golden flame blazed in wrathful radiance.

The prince of all Saiyans stood before the Galactic Overlord with a deep scowl on his face. The energy that was coursing through his veins was overpowering him, he found himself having a hard time controlling its increasing flow. The power of the Legendary Super Saiyan was always too much for him to control, but along with the rage he's feeling for Frieza's foolish attempt to kill _his _Bulma was making his control over his power to slip out of him and causing his body to shake. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth tighter, a loud groan escaping through his clenched teeth as his aura flared wildly around his body. His legs bent as he crouched down. His trembling fists raised on his sides. The magnificent golden aura grew in width as it flared wilder than before. Vegeta opened his mouth wide to let out a powerful enraged roar. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUURRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

_Thuuuuuuuuuum! _The thunder rumbled and the ground shook stronger than before.

Not so far away from him, Gohan and Krilin watched at Vegeta's furious transformation in both disbelief and fear. Bulma and Dende also stared at the golden form in awe. The four of them found themselves having a hard time to balance their bodies in this powerful quake.

"T-This is… Vegeta's true power! It's… It's amazingly strong!" Krilin shouted.

"And it's still rising! Like there's no end to it! It's like he's losing control of his power!" Gohan commented.

"If he doesn't get his control back, he'll kill us all and tear this whole planet apart!"

Frieza cannot believe what he's witnessing happening to Vegeta. This is something he has never seen before. Just where is Vegeta getting this kind of power?

Vegeta's aura burst outward and then he disappeared.

Faster than Frieza could register, Vegeta dashed forward towards Frieza and sent a powerful punch into Frieza's guts. The galactic overlord didn't even see the attack coming but was terrified with the wrathful look on Vegeta jade eyes. He was extremely surprised when Vegeta's powerful fist hit him.

"GAAAAAACCKKKKK!" Frieza cried out as he coughed out purple blood from his mouth. He was completely taken by surprise by that attack but immediately snapped out of it and punched Vegeta back but the prince dodged quickly. Frieza continued his barrage of punches but Vegeta effortlessly dodged every attack he released. Even as Frieza increased his power level to his fifty and seventy percent without even bothering to power-up, he was not able to land a single punch on his opponent.

Vegeta was silent, his fury fuelling his power level to increase further. He sensed Frieza's power level increased but he was not a bit impressed with it. No matter what Frieza does, he will never be a match to the power of a Super Saiyan. Finally pissed on Frieza's failed attempts to hit him, Vegeta attacks Frieza with two powerful punches on the face. Frieza quickly recovered and released a straight punch towards him but the prince side-stepped, sent a hard right knee towards Frieza's chest, spun around and gave him a mighty spinning back kick with his left heel. The tyrant went skidding backwards, his foot digging into the Namekian soil until he was able to finally stop his own momentum. Frieza, blinded with fury, charged at an all-too-ready Saiyan Prince. Vegeta simply made a punching bag out of him until he sent Frieza barreling into the ground and crashing into another rock formation several feet away from him with a powerful kick.

Frieza dropped into the ground, completely in pain and disbelief.

Vegeta walked briskly towards Frieza, his fierce eyes glowered at Frieza. "What a fool! How dare you provoke my wrath, Frieza! After all you did to me when you took me away from my people, destroyed my kingdom and treated me like a slave and now dare you hurt _my _Bulma and tried to kill her!" Vegeta ruthlessly backhanded Frieza on the face, sending him crashing into the dirt. "Now, do you finally realize the power and wrath of the Legendary Super Saiyan? Huh? Frieza?!"

As he picked himself up, Frieza gritted his teeth in fury. This is impossible. He cannot understand how this could have happened after what he did to prevent this from happening. He expected to break the prince after he saw the girl hurt but what happened was completely different from what he expected. Instead of being broken-hearted, Vegeta's wrath exploded and made him more powerful than before. What could have led into this? How did Vegeta become like this? How did the legend become a reality?

Frieza felt regret for not taking Zarbon's advice long ago.

The Legend of the Super Saiyan was a story passed down from generation to generations of the Saiyan Race. Being the Saiyans' overlord, Frieza heard this story. He also heard this from his own family as one of the 'threats' that they must be wary of. According to the legend, the Super Saiyan is the Saiyans' most powerful warrior. He is a warrior that has an unquenchable thirst for battle, blood and destruction and that his powers, speed and battle instincts are unimaginable. For years, Frieza always told himself that such being would never exist because he believed that there will never be a single being in the universe that would be more powerful than him. However, the thought of the Super Saiyan legend the Saiyans were so obsessed about concerned him when the long awaited Saiyan Prince was born.

Even as a small child, Prince Vegeta proved to be very different than the rest of the Saiyans. He was exceptionally strong, ruthless and his tactical genius was unparalleled. Due to this, he was rumored to be the next one to become a Super Saiyan and put all their hopes on him. At first, Frieza found the good looking prince to be a precious one due to his skills as a warrior. So even being just a cub, the overlord had a fond of the young prince so he took the boy away from his father and his home planet in order to keep tabs on him and his power. The overlord did this just so he could prevent Vegeta from becoming the Super Saiyan despite Zarbon's warning that his fondness of Prince Vegeta might lead to his own downfall one day. Once he finally get his hands on the prince, Frieza went on killing Vegeta's father, destroyed Planet Vegeta and along all Saiyans on it to avoid having another Saiyan as exceptional as the prince to be born. Of course, he did this when Vegeta was away on some purging mission he ordered him to do. He cannot do it before the young prince in fear that he might go into a rage and become a Super Saiyan.

Frieza lied to Vegeta, and his two subjects, Nappa and Raditz, that their home planet was destroyed by an asteroid and killed the rest of the Saiyans on it. He took them in as his soldiers. This was done to prevent Vegeta from knowing that it was Frieza who took everything from him. He gave the prince what he wanted, almost treating him as his own son. He did everything to mold the Saiyan Prince to become as ruthless as he is, all the while using Vegeta's skills as a warrior to expand his own empire. He was proud of him and expected him to one day become his successor to the empire. After so many years, Vegeta became a feared destroyer of worlds across the universe, but Frieza ensured Vegeta's loyalty was his no matter what, even if he knew that the boy was quite rebellious and stubborn right from the start.

And now, everything that he has done to Vegeta has finally come back to him. It seems that all these years, Vegeta was using everything Frieza did to his own advantage. And it led him to become a Super Saiyan after all. Frieza regretted everything he did for Vegeta and wish to have him killed along with the other Saiyans the day he destroyed Planet Vegeta.

"T-This can't be real! This isn't supposed to happen! I am the most powerful in the universe! I am the galactic overlord!" Frieza screamed as he slammed his fist thrice on the dirt.

Vegeta glowered down at Frieza with his cold blue-green eyes, "This is the end for you." He said as he raised his right hand and formed a blue ki sphere as big as volleyball. Frieza raised his head, his heart pounding as he realized that Vegeta will kill him now.

"Damn it!" Frieza yelled. "If only I have time to power up to my one hundred percent I'm sure that not even this… this… this psycho will be a match against me!"

Vegeta snarled and fired the sphere he just created at Frieza's face, causing the tyrant to tumble end over end into the ground. "Fuck you, Frieza! Just how many times did I tell you not to hold anything back on me!" he yelled angrily. "Fine! I'll give you a minute! Pick your pitiful self up and start your power-up! This is your last chance! If you waste my time, then I'll have you beheaded! Do you understand?!"

Frieza picked himself up and braced himself to summon the power hidden in the depths of him. "Haaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaahh! Raaaaaaaaauuugghh!"

Not far away, Krilin, Gohan, Dende and Bulma saw what Frieza was about to do.

"Oh no, Vegeta! What do you think you're doing?! Why don't you finish him while you still have a chance?!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta turned to her and smiled, "Don't worry, Bulma, it's going to be okay!" he assured.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Frieza's screaming continued in the background as his body became surrounded by an icy blue aura. The dark clouds whirled above him as lightning flashed around him and his surroundings. Frieza's muscles began to bulk, being filled with power. His red eyes were bloodshot, the veins on them visible. A huge vein on his left temple throbbed as he continued to summon more power from within him.

"I-I don't like this… Frieza's becoming huge!" Krilin squeaked in fear.

"…A-And more powerful, too!" Gohan said.

Frieza's chest swelled, and then his shoulders, then his arms and forearms. His back muscles grew and so as his legs. His body was being filled with overwhelming power that he often calls upon within himself. The only time he remembered powering up like this was during his sparring sessions with his father a very long time ago. This is the second time after so many years that he is finally going to his one-hundred percent as he saw he has no chance of winning against the mighty Super Saiyan.

As Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Krilin and Dende watched as Frieza power-up to his maximum. A new arrival appeared before them.

"Hello," the new arrival said.

Vegeta turned his head to smile at her. Krilin, Gohan and Bulma were amazed by the new arrival's beauty and grace. She has white hair that goes to the middle of her back. Her glass-colored eyes were sharp while her light blue skin was flawless. She wore a tight red suit and held a long spear-like wand on her right hand.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked.

The lady gave her a smile. "You don't have to worry. My name is Towa and I am Vegeta's comrade. How it's nice to meet you, Miss Bulma Briefs."

"Eh?" Bulma blushed. "Y-Yeah, thank you."

"I came in here to bring you this," Towa raised her hand and a blue orb in the shape of an Omega Star appeared above her hand. She turned to Vegeta, who was looking in her direction.

"What is that?" Gohan asked. The thing was so bright, like a brilliant star.

As Gohan and the others were transfixed by the glowing orb, Vegeta raised his index finger and the blue orb glowed even brighter. Soon, the orb exploded in a bright light that momentarily blinded Gohan, Krilin and Bulma. When everything was clear, Piccolo was there, standing before them. The Namekian warrior stood with a surprised expression on his face it was almost comedic. He wondered what happened to him.

"Piccolo-san!" Gohan couldn't keep his tears as he jumped at his Namekian teacher. Piccolo turned to him as he smiled back.

"Gohan." He said. "It looks like you grew stronger. Very good."

"Yeah, but it's still nothing against Frieza."

"Frieza?"

Piccolo turned his head and saw the source of the growing power he could sense. So that was Frieza, the Galactic Overlord King Kai was so afraid about. And not a few feet away from Frieza stood a familiar figure, only with gold hair and golden aura surrounding his body.

"Is that Vegeta?" Piccolo mouthed his surprise. "His ki is incredible!"

"Yes, he is. He calls it the Legendary Super Saiyan," Gohan said.

"Legendary… Super… Saiyan?" Piccolo mouthed. "This is bad. I hope he's on our side."

"He is. It was him who helped us to gather the Dragon Balls in order to revive you."

"Really?"

"Yes, and this lady – …" Gohan tuned to see Towa but the strange lady was gone. "Eh? Where is she?"

Vegeta turned back to Frieza and watched as the tyrant continued to build his power. _"That should do it. Piccolo must not remember anything about _it_ anymore. That's good. It would save me the same trouble I had with Kakarot earlier."_

He found Towa floating a few feet away from where Frieza is. She was smiling back at him with an evil smirk on her lovely face. Vegeta nodded back at her as if giving her a signal to execute some silent order.

Towa pointed her spear-like wand towards Frieza.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Frieza screamed as the icy blue aura surrounding his huge body became dark purple like smoke. His eyes became fully red as he opened his mouth widely and screamed in both agony and pain. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH! YAAAAAAAAAHHH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Frieza felt his power level increase rapidly and out of control and so as the darkness within his own heart. He felt his power increase past his hundred percent and felt it multiply almost by threefold. He didn't know what was happening to him. How his powers continued to increase past its limits without his control. It felt so intense and excruciating. But if this would make him defeat the arrogant Saiyan then he welcomed it willingly.

Planet Namek continued its fearful tremors, now at Frieza's might.

"Oh noooooooo! This is the end!" Krilin trembled.

With a last battle cry, Frieza finally ended his power-up. An explosive wave sent Vegeta backwards and continued until he was able to stop himself. He boots digging into the Namekian soil and creating a deep track.

Frieza appeared before the Legendary. His body was huge and bulky, almost thrice as big and thick than his previous form. Frieza's eyes were fully red and glowing against the darkness that covered Namek. His body was surrounded by a dark purple aura that sparked with black electricity. The darkness with in him was magnified, and all that he ever wanted is to shred the Super Saiyan into bloody gore.

Vegeta let out a satisfied smirk as he turned his eyes and Towa to silently thank her. Frieza's new powers would be a worthy challenge to him now. At least, he wanted Frieza to use all his powers and give him a decent fight before he kills him.

"Vegeta…" Frieza growled, his voice was chilling and dark and he said the prince's name with such hatred that made the sadist in Vegeta to boil with excitement. "For all you did to me! I'll make you pay back ten times and with your own blood!"

The prince of the Saiyan let out a grin, "That's right, Frieza! Fight me with all you've got! No more holding back! That goes for me as well!" He flared his golden aura and powered-up to his maximum Super Saiyan power. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! RAAAAAUUURRRGHHH! AAAAAAHHH! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

As the lightning flashed in between the Saiyan Prince and the Galactic Overlord, the both of them disappeared into thin air. Vegeta charged at Frieza with a right hook which Frieza easily blocked and sent his own punch towards the prince who dodged towards his left and sent a kick towards the tyrant's torso only to be blocked by Frieza's right forearm. Frieza sent a vicious knee to Vegeta's gut which made the Super Saiyan flinch in pain. Using this as a chance, Frieza hit him with several random attacks that sent Vegeta upwards.

"Oh no! Vegeta's being beaten around by Frieza! What should we do?" Bulma cried out.

It took several attacks before Vegeta recovered after hearing Bulma's cries. He effortlessly caught Frieza's incoming punch, which surprised the tyrant greatly.

"Are you done having fun? My turn!" he smiled as he spun around, pulling Frieza with the fist he caught and threw him upwards into the sky. "HYAAAH!" The Prince of Saiyans smirked before he teleported above Frieza, put his hands together and hit him with a hammering blow. Frieza let out a scream and he found himself plummeting into the ground again. He flared his aura before he could hit the ground and charged back at Vegeta. The two began to exchange blows, each blow getting more powerful and faster than before. Soon, their attacks began to tear Namek apart, as each blow caused powerful shockwaves across the planet. The sound of their blows was like loud thunderstorm that shook the planet below. Gohan, Krilin, Bulma panicked while Piccolo tried his best to follow their movements but failed to do so.

"If they don't stop, they're going to completely destroy this planet! Vegeta has to finish this now or we'll all die in the crossfire of their battle!" Krilin yelled.

Piccolo just gritted his teeth. He cannot understand just how Vegeta got this powerful. Surely, he wasn't this powerful when he first met him. He felt something strange inside him, as if something was wrong and he cannot seem to remember what or he cannot just tell what it was. Oh well, he tried to ignore that strange feeling in his gut as he simply watched a battle he cannot even see.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 13:05 Earth Time]**

Meanwhile, inside Frieza's ship where Goku continued to heal inside an old regeneration tank. Goku sensed the two superpowers that were causing Namek to tremble. He could feel the planet tearing apart and this worry him. Earlier, he sensed Piccolo's ki appear out of nowhere and he was glad that his old nemesis was back. Piccolo would keep Gohan and the others safe while Vegeta battle Frieza.

_"Frieza and Vegeta's powers are unbelievable! They're almost completely equal it's amazing! Just a little more and I will be fully healed, stay safe Gohan, Piccolo, Krilin and Bulma!"_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ An alarm sound told Goku that he's finally fully healed. Goku opened his eyes. _"Alright! I'm fully healed!"_ he pulled out the oxygen mask over his face and put his hand over the glass of the tank and blasted out of it and out of Frieza's ship using a powerful one-handed ki blast. Goku blasted off towards where he could sense the battle on going. He found what was happening to Namek and this alarmed him. _"This is bad! Hold on, guys! I'm coming!"_

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Planet Namek, 13:10 Earth Time]**

Frieza finds himself completely draining. He got a few lucky shots on Vegeta and used his distraction to attack him with more rapid blows. However, once Vegeta has recovered he would return his attacks with much more powerful blows. It seemed that the Super Saiyan would become stronger and faster as the battle goes on. Later, Frieza found his blows unable to connect to his target when Vegeta would use afterimage on him and he knows just how such a wasted attack would drain his power. Now, he's draining out of energy and he knows that he cannot go on anymore.

Vegeta knows of this, of course. It only took a matter of time before Frieza lost all his earlier steam. Towa's Dark Magic is only effective for a short moment of time until the target finds himself draining. It was only a temporary power-up in which if the user is untrained with a sudden and forced power-up, it would quickly drain his powers and would cause his body to tire out due to fatigue. Sensing Frieza's dark power dropped exponentially, he concluded that Towa's Dark Magic has reached its limit and Vegeta whose Super Saiyan powers continue to rise, began to pummel Frieza mercilessly.

"What's wrong, Frieza? What happened to the earlier steam you had just now? Hahahahahahaha! Looks like you've ran out of battery, Bwahahahahahahaha!" the prince mocked as he effortlessly dodged Frieza's slow attempt to hit him with a punch. Vegeta viciously kicked Frieza upwards that sent the overlord shooting up into the sky.

_"And now it's time for pay back."_ He said with a chilling tone. He teleported above Frieza, spun several times in the air and landed a heel attack on Frieza's back. The galactic overlord yelped in pain as he felt the attack hit his spine. He splashed into the water and drowned down into the sea floor. Vegeta descended into a rock that stood beneath the water. He raised his arms and parted the water using telekinesis. He found Frieza coughing pitifully on the sea floor and he snorted to himself as he levitated off the rock and descended before Frieza. His eyes were emotionless but dark as he stared at fallen overlord.

"I have waited for so many years to be able to exact my revenge on you, for what you have done to me. And now, the time has come and you will suffer my wrath, the wrath that you yourself have inflicted on me the moment I first met you!" he said. He brutally kicked Frieza and sent him rolling into the ground into his back. Vegeta walked briskly before Frieza and began to brutality step and kick him.

"This is for what you did to my father!" he kicked Frieza's jaw, which probably broke his jaw on impact.

"This is for my people!" He kicked Frieza on the face. The overlord spat lots of purple blood and teeth after that.

"This is for my home planet, the kingdom in which I was supposed to rule over by now, which you have destroyed!" he raised his fist and sent a powerful punch into Frieza's torso. The ground beneath them cracked and collapsed, sending Frieza a foot below.

"And this is for all the fucking years you've used me and made me a subject to your whims!" Vegeta's wrath overflowed as he continued to punch Frieza brutally. Tears began to stream from his eyes as his wrath continued to build and consume him. He could feel it, the darkness within him becoming stronger and stronger, completely out of control. His bloodlust boiled to the surface as he felt his heart pound with his anger and his powers flowed uncontrollably inside him. Frieza was sent several feet below the ground, causing the crater to grow in width and depth with every furious punch from the raging Super Saiyan. Vegeta threw his head back and roared his uncontrollable fury.

Those from Earth who were watching Vegeta's merciless assault on Frieza were terrified of Vegeta's anger. They have never seen him so angry and yet they knew that Frieza deserved all that Vegeta was doing since it was the emperor himself who has made Vegeta what he is.

Vegeta suddenly stopped when he found Frieza about to lose his consciousness. He growled at him, "Hey, don't die already. I'm not done with you yet. I still have something for you." He said. He raised his finger and telekinetically lifted Frieza from the debris he just caused. He spun him around and brutally grabbed Frieza by his head. Clawing his fingers on the purple skin above Frieza's head, and causing the skin to rip open and bleed. Frieza cried out in agony.

_"_And this is for everything you did to me _back then,"_ Vegeta's voice was both chilling and low. He raised his right fist and began to punch Frieza brutally on his lower back and repeated that several times. Frieza began to spat purple blood from his mouth and the Saiyan began to laugh madly at the brutality he was causing. "Bwahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahahaha! More! More! That's it Frieza! Feel my wrath! Bwahahahahahahahaha!"

Vegeta continued to punch Frieza in his lower back. Frieza has never felt pain of this magnitude and the pain increased excruciatingly with every punch as if he could feel Vegeta pouring each drop of his wrath on each of it. He couldn't understand why Vegeta was this hateful towards him. What he could have done to him in the past for him to punish him like this? He cannot remember when he did such thing as this to the prince the past twenty-five years he was his soldier. As far as he could remember, he treated Vegeta well, very much like his own son. So what was Vegeta saying _for everything _he _did to _him _back_ then?

Krilin, Gohan, Piccolo and Bulma watched helplessly as Vegeta tortured Frieza to death. As much as they hated seeing him do these things, they heard the reason why Vegeta was doing this and so they decided not to stop him. Gohan was about to stop him earlier but Piccolo stopped him before he gets killed.

After what it seemed like eternity, Vegeta has finally stopped his assault on Frieza after his eighty-fourth 'kidney punch'. He telekinetically sent Frieza crashing into the ground, vomiting purple blood.

"How disappointing that your blood wasn't crimson but at least it would do. At long last, the time has come for the Galactic Overlord to meet his end at the hands of the very Saiyan he delighted all these years." Vegeta said as he appeared before Frieza, who tried to pitifully pick himself up and he continued coughing purple blood out of his mouth. His body was burnt, torn, bloodied and bruised in all parts. For the first time in his life, the galactic overlord was completely defeated, broken and humiliated by a Saiyan.

Vegeta raised his hand and charged a blue ki sphere in his hand, "This is the end for you, Frieza. It's time to send you to hell."

Frieza raised his head. It's over. He has no chance of winning against this beast. If only he could find out Vegeta's weakness then he might have a chance to at least escape.

As if on cue, an idea suddenly popped in mind.

Vegeta has a weakness that Frieza know so much about. In his twenty-five years of servitude on Frieza, the galactic overlord saw how Vegeta tends to over think things thoroughly especially in a battle. Being a tactical genius, Vegeta has everything he does in a battle planned out in his mind. For sure, this battle was long-planned and Vegeta knew exactly how and what he should act, say or do. If there is only something that Vegeta would have not anticipated with his battle strategies… then that's going to be his downfall.

Frieza opened his mouth, "Vegeta… I lost this battle. Y..You have won, C..Congratulations… L-Legendary Super Saiyan…"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow. Just what is Frieza planning to do?

Despite having doubts on his enemy's acts, Vegeta decided to tag along this game. "Hah! At long last, Frieza, you admitted defeat from the hands of a Saiyan! Of course, I won! There is no way you could win against my Super Saiyan might! Hahahahaha!"

Frieza smirked inwardly to himself. That's right. Vegeta's buying it. Yes, Vegeta has won this battle but Frieza will not allow his defeat to be that easy. He will not die alone if he could help it!

Unknown to Vegeta, Frieza was charging his last and final attack.

"Hmmm… You attempt to beg for mercy, for your life to be spared by me. I might reconsider it if you kneel and bow before me willingly and lick my boot as you address me as _milord."_

As Vegeta was saying this, Frieza let out an evil smirk. "As you wish, _milord._ You could all go to hell without me!" Frieza screamed as he fired a full-powered death ball into the ground beneath him.

Vegeta was taken aback by surprise. "What?!"

The death ball crashed into the surface. Vegeta was suddenly out of ideas on what to do. This is something he had not anticipated and so his mind quickly panicked, trying to find a way on how to react and yet he stood in complete shock as Planet Namek began to crack on the surface.

Krilin, Gohan, Bulma and Piccolo panicked as they found Planet Namek about to explode once that death ball of Frieza's reach the core of the planet.

"Frrriiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeezzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" a loud, high pitched shout from a familiar voice snapped Vegeta from his panicking thoughts. He turned and found Goku charging a Kamehameha blast.

"Kakarot! No! Don't do it, you idiot!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku roared as he fired a bluish white beam of ki towards the death ball. It collided with the dark ball of energy and detonated it. The ensuing explosion and the shockwaves caused by it sent Vegeta and Frieza tumbling end-over-end into the ground.

When the shockwaves and the explosion ended, Goku let out a sigh. "Phew! That was close!" he smiled as he wiped a sweat on his forehead.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried out in joy.

"Goku!" Krilin yelled.

"Son-kun!" Bulma shouted in happiness.

Piccolo just smiled.

"Osu!" Goku waved at them before he descended before them.

"It's good that you have come, Son." Piccolo said. "If you didn't show up just in time then we'll all be dead now."

"Yeah, even Vegeta was not able to stop that thing."

"Damn it, Kakarot! Just what do you think you're doing trying to interfere with _my _battle!" Vegeta's angry yell could be heard in all directions. Goku looked down into the crater below them and found Vegeta pouting at him as he picked himself up. Even if his aura was invincible, Vegeta's hair remained gold and his eyes were the same blue-green.

"So that's the Legendary Super Saiyan," Goku thought. "His power's amazing."

They heard Frieza groan in pain and they all turned towards the pitiful galactic overlord who was completely drained out of energy on the ground. Vegeta let out a growl as he walked towards Frieza and grabbed him ruthlessly by the throat.

"How dare you use such cheap trick on me, you fool! I will torture you inch by bloody inch until you are completely unrecognizable!"

Frieza's last attempt to attack was to spit on the prince's face.

Vegeta felt Frieza's bloody sputum hit him on his face. Shocked, he quickly wiped the disgusting thing with the back of his gloved hand and snarled, "WHY YOU…! If you have a death wish then I'll give you one!"

Out of uncontrollable rage, Vegeta clawed his hand and pierced Frieza's chest with it. Blood splattered on the ground and into Vegeta's face. Frieza squeaked out of surprised and pain. When the Saiyan Prince harshly yanked his hand out, Frieza's heart was on his hand and made its last heartbeat.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 24, Tokitoki City]**

The Space and Time continuum went out of control and caused several lightning to flash around the Time Nest and the Time Gear that maintains the balance within the continuum. The city, in which the time and space continuum was being managed and guarded by the guardian of space and time, Tokino Kaioushin, began to crumble.

"Waaaaaaah! What the hell's happening?!" the time patrollers, residents of the city called the Tokitoki city all ducked into the ground as the city continued to tremble. The grounds cracked on the surface as lightning flashed around from the dark skies.

"What's happening, Kaoiushin-sama?" asked one of the time patrollers.

Tokino Kaioushin, a pink skinned, red headed elf-like creature answered him, "The paradox caused by the unknown occurrence has become powerful enough and it's making the time and space continuum imbalanced! Just what the heck is Irami-kun doing? Why isn't he doing anything about this?! I already told him to do something in order to prevent further damage in the timeline!"

"Kaioushin-sama! The Saiyan god of space and time has requested for your presence. He says he has something to show you."

"And what about it?"

Tokino Kaioushin quickly teleported herself before the Saiyan god of space and time. She knew that the Saiyan god's temper was shorter than his height and if he doesn't see her once he requested for her presence then she'll have more trouble in her hands other than the paradox.

The Saiyan god showed her a holographic screen with fourteen spheres surrounding another sphere in the center. The center is where the Tokitoki city lies.

"What's the meaning of this?!" she screamed with outmost terror.

Meanwhile, somewhere… a demon god sat in his throne in the shadows and let out a smile.

"Hehehehe! Prince Vegeta, you never ceased to amaze me! I wonder what the Saiyan god of Space and Time would do if he finds out that it was you who's doing all my jobs for me. Hehehehe… Bwahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Author's Notes: **And that concludes the Frieza Arc of Crimson-dipped Obsession. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. The ending of this chapter also opens up the new arc for this story. I hope you are all excited to know what's going to happen next.

This chapter is inspired by Dragon Ball Z Fukkatsu no F movie. The scenes in here were inspired by the battle between SSGSS Vegeta and Golden Frieza but made it a little different by the way I wanted to end the movie. Heh.

Thanks so much for the reviews as well. And speaking of reviews, I guess we have some people already itching for some explanations, huh? That's more like it. I intended for people to have their mind fucked thinking on how and why did these things happened. To ask themselves the questions, _What? Why? How? Where? _If we are too impatient for that then let's read this story once it's completed or otherwise, take a wild guess and tell them with your reviews. I'll be thrilled to know what you think or how you would explain it. You can even take a guess how this story would end! Haha. :D

I guess I'll have to answer some of your wonderful reviews for now.

**_Review:_**_ idk how this story has so many reviews , the plot with the personality change i get but i looked up what vegeta is suppose to act like and it said nothing about childish voices and acting immature_

**_Review:_**_ why is vegeta acting like a baby ... is that really part of the personality change..._

**_Author's answer:_**_ I have already warned the readers that Vegeta will be out of character in this story. You see, A **Yandere** character is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary). Now, Vegeta's acting like a child is his way to act **sweet** and **loving** towards Bulma. Other than that, Vegeta has a **mental imbalance **that is too great caused by what happened to him._

_Also, this fanfic is Japanese based when I imagine it on my head. So the childish voices come from how the Japanese anime characters tend to sound childish when they act sweet._

**_Review: _**_the first chapter is confusing it doesn't say anywhere vegeta met bulma yet and he already knows her name?_

**_Author's Answer: _**_Of course, I made this story confusing. It was actually explained by Vegeta in the first chapter._

_(The Saiyan was still staring at her. It was obvious to him how freaked out she was after all. "Maybe you are wondering how I know of you."_

_Did he just read her mind or something?_

_"Do you remember the scouter Raditz had that you actually took? That thing can measure power levels and find ki sources. That thing also served as a communicator."_

_What? A communicator? How come she didn't know that?_

_"Yes, I heard every word you said every time you turn the scouter on, and hearing the vain praises you comment on yourself has piqued my interest while I was travelling to Earth, that's why I know of you.")_

Now, if you are thinking as to how he knows what Bulma looks like well, I guess you'll have to find it out in the future chapters as well!

* * *

Also, other than how he knows what Bulma was like, here are some other mysteries that made this story complicated.

\- What happened to Mister Popo and why did Goku and the others forget about what happened in the hospital rooftop? What did Vegeta exactly do when he raised his finger? (chapter 4)

\- Who was the Vegeta who was killed in the prologue and who was the killer? (prologue)

\- What happened to the spirit of Vegeta who appeared before King Yemma? (chapter 5)

\- Why is Vegeta's energy flickering on and off, why are there times when people sense his ki and sometimes not? Sometimes pure evil, sometimes pure good? (chapter 9)

\- How did Vegeta managed to resist Guldo's stop time ability? (chapter 12)

\- What was the third wish Vegeta has made with the Namekian's Dragon Balls? (chapter 13)

\- Why is it that when Porunga was summoned, King Kai finds himself unable to communicate with Goku and anyone on Namek? (chapter 13)

\- Why did Towa turned Piccolo into that omega star thing? Just what exactly is Towa to Vegeta? (chapter 13) – The answer to this question is on this chapter.

Let's not be hasty. We'll find out the answers in the mysteries above soon! If you want to take a guess then feel free to tell them in the reviews! Let me tell you now, this story will become much more complicated than this once the next Arc is out.

Also, starting next arc, readers must pay close attention to the date, time and place as I will begin to make the story even more complicated.

Thank you very much!)

* * *

[_Next Chapter Preview:_]

**Vegeta:** My dear little Bulma, you're so cool! 3

**Bulma:** *frightened* Eeeeeeeekk!

**Goku:** Arise Shenron and make my wish come true!

**Shenron:** I am the dragon god, Shenron and I shall fulfill any wish within my power!

**Bulma:** Yamcha...

**Yamcha:** Bulma...

**Vegeta:** That bastard, _I will fucking kill him._

**Yamcha:** Why you little..!

**Bulma:** Calm down, Vegeta! I'll... I'll...

**Vegeta:**_ Die... Die... Die... all of you... are going to die... Die... Die... Ehehehehe..._

**Goku:** Haayz... Just as I thought, this is going to be trouble...

**Irami:** Capsule Corporation?

**Next Chapter: Chapter 15: Homecoming**


	16. Chapter 15: Homecoming

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Note: **Hi everybody! This chapter opens up a new arc for the story, "**Irami, the Detective from the Future"** arc. This chapter will also take us a break from the usual violence of the story for a little laugh. And as expected, Yamcha is finally revived on this chapter! Yay! How it will turn out for him? We'll see about that. And as mentioned last chapter **pay attention to the date, time and place **starting this chapter as this arc will begin to be more confusing than the previous chapters. Also, starting from here, the story will be completely different from the original Dragon Ball Z timeline so expect new things and different events coming from now on. I know how hard it was back on Frieza Arc than most events were exactly the same as that from the manga and anime series, but now it will take a different turn. See the last part of the previous chapter? That's the reason why.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Homecoming**

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 20, 7:30, Pepper Island]**

A man with red spiky hair stood before a corpse, or rather, pieces of a corpse that has already decayed within the month or so since the victim was killed. The man donned a blue jacket and gray puffy pants. He has a long white scarf around his neck. He was feeling strange at the sight of the corpse, especially when he sees the clothes on it. It seemed familiar. Earlier when he arrived on this place to investigate the cause of the paradox as ordered by the guardian of space and time, Tokino Kaioushin, he found that the paradox occurred on this island. Back from where he came from, they could have easily saw what happened through a sacred scroll called the Scroll of Eternity, however, a strange occurrence happened and the scroll didn't even record what happened in this place. That was why the guardian of space and time sent him here to investigate what caused this warp in space and time.

The man named Irami found that the corpse's parts were separated as if the victim was brutally chopped to pieces when he was killed. As he looked around, he found the right forearm first. And then the rest of the right arm was not far away. The left arm was seen a few meters away. The left leg was under the roots of some tree while the right was seen nearby the water. The torso was near the center of the island. From the looks of the remaining tissue, some cloth and the bones, it looked as if the victim's entrails were ripped out of it. There was a hole on the center of the torso as if the victim was impaled on the chest. The investigator then put all that he found together like a puzzle he was solving. He also found several more bones not that far away, and it looked like bones from an animal tail. He also thought that it could belong with the victim. Once he was done putting the victim together for investigation, he found that something was missing. It was the head of the victim. Based on the remaining parts, it could be that the victim was also beheaded when he was killed. It could probably be the cause of death. He also found out that the victim is a male based on the pelvis of the corpse.

Looking around, he tried looking for more clues. He found a dino-capsule in the grass. It has something on it, a ring of a man in which a name was engraved on the inside of the ring. It would lead him into somewhere.

"Bulma Briefs?" he read. He knew that name and it made his heart heavy when he saw the name. What is this ring doing in here?

He immediately recognized the name and where to find her. He must go there to ask this person about what she knows of this and how a ring with her name on it be in the crime scene.

"Capsule Corporation…"

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 31, 7:30, Capsule Corporation]**

Bulma fluttered her blue eyes open after a good night sleep. At long last, she was finally home and in her nice warm bed. For six days after Vegeta killed Frieza, she along with Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Krilin and the Namekian child, Dende, hurriedly travelled in space back to Earth. It was a shorter trip than the last time she travelled with Vegeta, Gohan and Krilin towards Namek since they used the spaceship Goku travelled in. However, it felt as long as that since the tension of Vegeta going back with them to Earth makes she, Gohan, Krilin and especially Piccolo a bit uncomfortable. Now that they've seen just how powerful the Saiyan Prince was, would he still be nice to them after he was done helping them out with the Earth's Dragon Balls? Would he suddenly become an enemy and try to destroy the Earth once they've returned? After all that she and Vegeta went through on Namek, after getting to know each other, is she still doubting whether Vegeta could be trusted or not?

In her mind, she remembered the brutality Vegeta had inflicted on Frieza during the last few moments of their battle. The brutal way she witnessed him murder Frieza and his men made her so unsure of her feelings towards the Saiyan Prince. She was still somehow, afraid of him. After that fierce battle, she and her friends ran for their lives as Planet Namek was on the brink of total destruction caused by Vegeta and Frieza's battle. They were lucky that they were able to escape. She didn't notice until she found it that Vegeta actually retrieved Frieza's head when they tried to escape. Where it was now and what he did to it or his reasons for taking it along with him she didn't know but it made her creep out.

During their six days travel, Vegeta and Goku spent their time on a sparring match inside the gravity room of the ship. Goku was ecstatic to spar with the Super Saiyan. It was miraculous that they all survived their matches and was able to return to Earth safely. Also, Vegeta seems to be in a better mood during those days.

Now, she didn't know what to do. Vegeta helped them revive Piccolo and bring the Earth's Dragon Balls back. Soon, they would make a wish to bring those who were killed by him and Nappa when they arrived on Earth, and Yamcha… What would she say to him? The deal she had with Vegeta was to become his and only his once he was done helping them out. How would Yamcha react once he learns about this?

She let out a sigh. In her heart, she was excited to wish Yamcha back to life and continue their relationship as it always did. That was such an easy thing to imagine but if _only _Vegeta would just let her go it will be all right. However, after seeing how Vegeta does things his way, Bulma was afraid that Yamcha might be killed again the very moment he was brought back to life. A memory of her nightmare not so long ago came to her mind and she flinched in horror at the thought.

She got up from her bed. She found that Vegeta was not anywhere in the room. He slept on the futon over the floor last night and now the futon was decently returned on the closet where he kept it. She concluded that he must have gotten up early. She decided to go downstairs at the kitchen and found him sitting at the table and eating breakfast.

He turned towards her with a bright smile, "Good morning, my Bulma!"

Bulma smiled back awkwardly, "Good morning, Vegeta!"

The prince stood up and like a gentleman pulled a chair for her to sit on. He pulled the one that was next to his. She sat down and thanked him. Vegeta then helped her mother prepare her breakfast and served it to her.

"Let's eat!" he invited.

They ate breakfast in silence. Soon, Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs joined in with them. Bulma's father seemed tired due to working the whole night inside his laboratory. When he came in for breakfast, he was stretching his arms out.

"Good morning," he yawned. He sat down on his seat at the end of the table and took a newspaper to read.

"Good morning, papa." Bulma and Vegeta greeted in unison.

As Mrs. Briefs served him his breakfast and his coffee, Dr. Briefs said, "Ah, finally the Gravity Room you requested of me has been completed, Vegeta-kun. You may begin your training as soon as you want."

Before leaving for Planet Namek, Vegeta has asked Dr. Briefs to build him a Gravity Room in which he could train in by using the parts of his and Nappa's Attack pods that were destroyed over a month ago. The mechanical genius man created a first one for Goku as per Goku's request after he visited him on the Sun Wukong hospital. He mentioned about Vegeta's request for a gravity room and Goku definitely want one for himself, too. Because it was an emergency in Goku's case, he rushed out to create that spaceship he used to go to Planet Namek equipped with a gravity simulator that can handle at least two-hundred times normal Earth's gravity. This was completely different to Vegeta's request as he wanted his gravity room to be able to handle at least six-hundred times normal gravity. Despite Dr. Briefs' fair warning that training in high gravity levels could crush them to death, the Saiyans seemed too stubborn to listen to him.

"Thanks so much, papa! I'll begin my training later this afternoon. I'll have to assist Bulma in finding the Dragon Balls today," Vegeta said.

"Oh yeah, you are going to summon the Dragon Shenron to bring Yamcha and the others back to life."

"Hn!"

"Well, I guess I say good luck to you both."

"Thanks papa." Bulma said.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 31, 8:30, Capsule Corporation]**

Later that day, Bulma decided to take a bath. She took her bathrobe and her bath towel with her when she went to the bath room. When she opened the door, her eyes found the Prince of Saiyans in his naked glory in the shower.

At first, Bulma was awed by Vegeta's god-like physique. She felt her heart pound in her chest as her eyes roamed at his muscles. Vegeta turned his head towards her and wondered what she was staring at.

"Uhmmmm… B-Bulma, my dear. I know I'm attractive but please stop staring too hard… It's making me…. Uhhmmm… uncomfortable…" Vegeta blushed as he shifted his eyes on the side.

Huh? What? It's a girl that usually says that, right?

Bulma blinked before she realized what she was doing, "Uwwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" and then she fainted into the floor, her nose was bleeding.

Vegeta teleported before her and caught her in his arms. "Bulma? Bulma! Hey! Get a hold of yourself!"

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 31, 8:45, Capsule Corporation]**

When Bulma opened her eyes, she was on her bed. The first thing she saw was Vegeta's worried look.

"My Bulma, how are you feeling, you fainted in the shower earlier, my dear."

She blinked her eyes again and she remembered what she saw in the shower earlier.

"Uwaaaaaah! Vegeta you idiot! At least have the decency to lock the damned door when you're in the shower!"

Bulma threw a pillow hard at his face. Vegeta let out an amused chuckle as he pretended to be hurt.

"Ahahahaha! I told you you'll find me attractive! That look on your face was priceless. Ahahahahahaha!" the prince laughed at her. He made a few macho poses before her and she only realized that Vegeta was only wearing a pair of shorts. She blushed once again. "Ahahahaha! You should look at your face in the mirror! Ahahahahahaha!"

"Shut up!" Bulma threw another pillow at him. Vegeta laughed back at her. Finally pissed off, she took her bath towel and bathrobe to take a bath. She made sure that she locked the door.

While she immersed her body into the bubbly and fragrant water of the bathtub, she heard a familiar giggle somewhere in her side. She turned around to find Vegeta watching at her through the window.

"My dear little Bulma, you're so cool!" Vegeta told her. A faint blush was on his face.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" Bulma felt her spine chill. She forgot that Vegeta was a stalker and that he will always find a way for him to watch her every single move. Realizing that he's even watching her bath, Bulma screamed, "YOU PERVERT!"

She never thought how many times he must have watched her take a bath and dress up while they're together on Namek or their trips. She didn't even want to think about it.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 31, 9:15, Capsule Corporation]**

"Try doing that once again or I'll kill you!" Bulma warned Vegeta for the nth time. (nth time since she didn't count how many times she did it since she found him in the bathroom earlier)

"Hahahaha! AS IF you can kill me! And AS IF I haven't seen every inch of your body yet." Vegeta told her.

"You can't possibly – ?!"

"I did! I mean I know everything about you, right? Like your bust size is – ."

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"

Vegeta level of being a stalker is over nine thousand, that all she could say.

Bulma had enough to piss her day off due to this annoying stalking alien she have in here. She begrudgingly took the Dragon Ball Radar and found out that all seven Dragon Balls were all collected in one place.

"Huh? That's strange. All the Dragon Balls were in one place. And it's… inside the house?"

She followed the radar to locate where the seven Dragon Balls were. It led her to a basket above a coffee table in the living room. She put the Dragon Ball Radar into the table and looked into the basket. She found the content of the basket was wrapped with blue silk. She took the silk away and found all the seven golden Dragon Balls inside it. The balls were smaller than the ones on Planet Namek. Each of the balls was about 7.5 centimeters in diameter.

At the center of the collection were a tulip and a note written in beautiful French script handwriting that says:

_My dear little Bulma,_

_I collected all the seven Dragon Balls for you this morning in order for you to make a wish as soon as you wanted so you won't have a hard time looking for them._

_I love you. 3_

_With all my love,_

_Prince Vegeta_

The note somehow took away Bulma's earlier steam off and made her smile. No matter how annoying Vegeta is, he was sweet and cares for her so much. She turned around to thank him but she found him not behind her. Maybe he decided to leave her alone when she's as mad at him as earlier. She kind of felt bad at what happened. Oh well, now that the complete set of the Dragon Balls was with her. It's finally time to call Goku and the rest of his friends to make a wish to revive their friends.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 30, Kami's Lookout]**

Piccolo stood at the open area of his good counterpart's lookout and stared down at the vastness of the sky and the earth below him. This morning, he arrived back to Earth along with Goku, Gohan, Krilin, Bulma, Dende and Vegeta. After witnessing the Saiyan's battle with Frieza, he was awed at the prince's power and might. He cannot even believe that the midget was that powerful and the thought of it sent chills on his body. The days with Vegeta and the others on their trip back to Earth were the worst. He didn't know but he could feel that something was off that Saiyan, something strange. Something he would have known about but couldn't exactly point what it was. He tried contacting the Lord of Worlds, King Kai himself through telepathy but he found out that he cannot do so. The guardian of the north galaxy could not hear his messages no matter what he does. He doesn't like being with that Saiyan, the very thought that he was on their side was not very comfortable with the Namekian warrior. It feels as if Vegeta was being nice to them due to something he wanted to do with them. Whatever it was, Piccolo feels as if that was not for the good of the universe.

Piccolo came to the lookout in order to approach his good counterpart. As proud as he was, Piccolo would never approach Kami but the situation at hand needs some consideration. What if he was right about Vegeta? What if the Saiyan suddenly becomes a threat to everyone? With Vegeta's powers alone, he could destroy this world in a blink of an eye. Piccolo was confident that if he and Kami become one again, his powers would exceed Vegeta's by a long shot and he will be able to stop his plan whatever it was.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 31, 11:15, at the backyard garden of the Capsule Corporation]**

Goku arrived with Gohan and Chichi and so as Roshi, Puar, Oolong, and Krilin at the Capsule Corporation backyard. As Bulma set the seven Dragon Balls before them, Goku asked, "Uh… Bulma, where is Vegeta?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I don't know. He left the compound earlier. Don't know where he went off, though."

"I see."

"Alright! All set now! Let's begin, Son-kun!"

"Osu!"

Goku stepped forward before the Dragon Balls, and glowered at it as it began to glow a golden hue. "Arise, Shenron and make my wish come true!" he chanted loudly.

As soon as Goku was done with the chant, a boisterous sound echoed off the Dragon Balls as if it were struck by thunder. The golden light emanating from the ball then exploded in a bright golden light that blasted into the sky that began to be covered by dark thunderclouds. From the golden light appeared a long green dragon with glowing red eyes.

"I am the eternal dragon, Shenron." These words came out of the dragon's mouth. "And I shall grant you any wish you desire within my power. Now speak."

Awed and mortified by the godly dragon's appearance, Goku quickly regained his composure and said, "Shenron, I wish for the good people of Earth who were killed by Vegeta and Nappa to be revived! Please make it happen."

"As you wish," Shenron exclaimed as his eyes glowed even more. "Your wish has been granted."

"Eh? Where are they?" Bulma asked, looking around for any signs of Yamcha, Tien or Chaozu. She was excited to see her boyfriend back as she cannot help her excitement to see him alive once again.

As if on cue, the form of Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu appeared before them. The three blinked at first, wondering where they were and taking a long time to realize that they were indeed brought back to life by the power of Shenron. When Tien turned around and see his friend, he cannot believe that Chaozu was also revived with him. Chaozu was once revived by Shenron before and this was his second. He cannot believe how this could have happen.

"Tien! We're alive!" the ever cheerful Chaozu grinned back at him. Seeing that smile, Tien decided that maybe Chaozu had some kind of luck on his side. He smiled back at his friend, forgetting the questions in his mind earlier.

Meanwhile, after Puar leaped with joy at the sight of his master, Bulma and Yamcha were on a stare down, with both of them staring at each other as if they cannot believe their eyes. Tears welled up on Bulma's eyes as soon as she found him.

"Bulma," Yamcha smiled.

"Yamcha…" Bulma's tears finally fell down. She felt relief and happiness on seeing him back to life. However it was being overshadowed with anxiety and worry due to Vegeta. Goku, Krilin and the others were glad that the team's lovebirds were together once again as if the two were separated for years.

They were all interrupted by Shenron's booming voice. "I have granted your wish. Now, I say until then!" Shenron said before he disappeared into the golden light. The Seven Dragon Balls blasted off separately into different directions as the sky began to brighten once again.

Yamcha was about to approach his girlfriend when suddenly, out of nowhere, Vegeta appeared between him and Bulma by descending from the sky. An invincible kiai knocked Yamcha off his feet and fell into his butt. Dazed, Yamcha shook his head and looked up at a very territorial Saiyan before him. Vegeta's fangs were bared at him as he snarled warningly at Yamcha.

"Uh-oh… Just as I thought, this could be trouble." Goku muttered under his breath. Everybody already saw this coming once Yamcha was revived back and was worried that Yamcha would go die again the next instant he and Vegeta met once more.

"Wha-? Vegeta! What do you think you're doing in here?!" Tien suddenly felt uneasy at the presence of the Saiyan. Like Piccolo, it seemed that Tien and Yamcha cannot remember a thing about King Kai's conversation about the paradox. However, somehow, they could still feel in their hearts that Vegeta was someone not to trust easily. Goku held Tien back, silently telling him not to provoke Vegeta's wrath no matter what happens.

"But, Goku-!" Tien protested.

Goku shook his head, "Stop it, Tien. Listen to me, I know he's the reason why you guys were killed but he also helped revive you back to life. Also, don't try provoking him or all of us will be brutally destroyed. Okay? Just calm down. Vegeta doesn't mean any harm unless he was provoked."

Vegeta's eyes darted to the newly revived humans and before he returned his look at Yamcha, "Stay away from _my _Bulma, you weakling!"

Yamcha was enraged at that, "WHAT?! YOUR – ?!WHY YOU LITTLE - …" he snarled as he prepared to leap at the Saiyan's throat. Vegeta let out a smirk and he raised a finger towards Yamcha.

Bulma held out her hand to take Vegeta's raised hand down and to calm the prince or her nightmare not so long ago might become a reality. "Vegeta… Vegeta… calm down, please. I… I…"

Vegeta turned to her abruptly. "What?"

Bulma whispered at him, "Please, let me talk to him about that some other time. Of course, I cannot afford to hurt his delicate feelings as soon as he was revived, right? Trust me. I'll sort this out with him. Just… give us a chance to end this properly."

Vegeta glared at Bulma before he calmed down, "Fine, woman. I'll give you a week. No more no less." He said as he turned around and went inside the house.

"What? Bulma? Why is he getting inside the house?" Yamcha questioned.

"Well, shut up, Yamcha. Vegeta lives with me, mama and papa since he arrived on Earth!"

"How could you do that? He's a murderer! He's the reason I died!"

"And he's also the reason why you're right here! So just shut the hell up and be friends with him! You understand?"

"I cannot just do that! He's – …"

"If you cannot do that for me then just leave my house!" Bulma screamed at him. She then went inside the house stomping her feet. She was frustrated because as much as she wanted to be with Yamcha, she cannot do that anymore because of the deal she had with Vegeta. She was afraid that he might be killed again and the frustration was consuming her heart out. As much as she wanted to cry, she cannot let anyone see her tears so she decided to divert her thoughts away from the pain and invited her friends for lunch.

"Everyone who wants to eat lunch you may come in! Mama's cooked a big feast!"

"Wow, lunch!" Goku immediately took a step inside the house, his mind concentrated with his desire of food. The rest of the Z fighters went in with him to eat lunch.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 31, 12:00, at the dining hall of the Capsule Corporation]**

Vegeta was watching at Bulma and her friends as they chattered happily while eating lunch together. He was in a terrible mood since Bulma decided to tell Yamcha it was over in a later date. He could still feel that Bulma still have feelings for the weakling and he cannot afford that. After all he has done to help them just so he can have her; he will not allow them to go back to their word at giving up Bulma's relationship with Yamcha as the price for helping them out.

_"Die… Die… Die… Every one of you… is going to die… ehehehehehehe…." _He inwardly chuckled to himself as he watched at them. He cannot wait until Bulma's finally his. Seeing Bulma so happy around these people makes him feel jealous at them. She doesn't need them to be this happy. He can make her happy by his efforts alone.

He heard them converse about their adventures on Planet Namek, the battle with Frieza and Vegeta's amazing legendary power. Goku and Bulma tried to convince everyone that Vegeta wasn't as bad as he seemed to be until Yamcha interrupted to say some things about the Saiyan once again.

"I cannot understand how you could have easily trusted an enemy such as Vegeta. I don't trust him at all. I don't like him. We don't know what he's after!" Yamcha said. "Heck, he might kill us all so suddenly and blow up this world!"

"_How dare you talk shit about me, you weakling bastard! I will fucking kill you!"_

As if sensing Vegeta's presence, Goku turned to Vegeta's direction and raised a chicken leg. "Osu, Vegeta! Come join us eat lunch!" which made Yamcha tensed immediately, wondering if the prince heard what he just said about him earlier.

Vegeta smiled back at Goku, appreciating his audacity to invite him even if it was obvious that a lot of them were not comfortable being in his presence. "No, thanks. I think I'll pass this time, Kakarot."

"What are you doing peeking in there, then?"

"Uh…" Vegeta suddenly was taken aback. "I…I… I was wondering if someone in here wants to spar with me today. Uhm…. I was thinking whether to ask you or no."

"Sure, Vegeta! Let's spar after lunch! Sounds good?" Goku said.

Vegeta blinked back at him before he smiled back and nodded. "Hn!"

"So come over here and eat lunch with us. I'm afraid that you might not be at your best and you wouldn't have that much energy when we spar, hahahahaha!"

Vegeta pouted as he came out of hiding, deciding to joined the Z fighters with his hands on his hips, "Excuse me, you low level trash! I think I need to remind you that I'm stronger than you?" he said with his chin up and a proud look on his face before he let out a half hearted laughter.

"Don't get boastful because you're a Super Saiyan and I am not!" Goku laughed.

"Hmph! I say give me your all, Kakarot! How about an eating contest, huh?"

"I'm on it, Vegeta!"

And the two Saiyans went on their usual eating match before sparring. By the looks of it, Goku and Vegeta became very close after the events on Namek. The six days of travel back to Earth made them really close, maybe because they are the last two pure blooded Saiyans. After lunch, the two Saiyans went back to the Gizard Wasteland, the place where they first battled and began their sparring. The rest of the Z-fighters followed them and watched in awe while Bulma decided to be left alone. As soon as everyone was away, she ran back to her room and cried her heart out.

As much as she loved Yamcha, she knew she can never be with him forever. It was Vegeta who she was destined to spend her forever with, well, that's at least according to him. Now that Vegeta was done helping them out revive Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu and Piccolo back, she has to do her part of the deal. That is to become Vegeta's lover. Although there were times she liked Vegeta more than Yamcha, she still didn't know how to tell him that they're far from over. Since on Planet Namek, Bulma and Vegeta opened up with each other, became really close and considered him to be a worthy boyfriend since he's caring, loving, sweet and protective to her. How to tell Yamcha? If she doesn't tell him within a week then he might die again and relieving one of her worst nightmares made her cringe. She cannot risk his and her other friend's lives and not to mention the entire humanity and the planet from Vegeta's wrath after seeing just how powerful he was back on Namek.

_What to do? How to tell?_

These questions kept coming to her mind until she fell asleep because of her tears.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That's all for now. Vegeta has decided to give a week for Bulma and Yamcha to make up for each other before the big break up. Poor Yamcha, that's all I could say. Of course, it's hard for Bulma to choose since she was in-love with Yamcha for fifteen years or so and she still have feelings for him of course. Vegeta wanted her wish to break up with Yamcha in an appropriate manner be satisfied, although his deadline was a week.

About how Chaozu came back to life despite this was second, think on the reason why Vegeta was not in the scene when the wish was made. hmmm...

To answer some of the reviews...

**Review:** Didn't they see what caused the paradox through the scroll that was on the time nest? And I wonder who the Saiyan god of space and time is. Is the demon god Demigra? What did he do to Vegeta? What exactly is Towa to Vegeta?

**Answer:** I guess the answer to your first question has been answered on this chapter. You would guess who the Saiyan god of Space and time is after the description I gave him. "a temper shorter than his height.", There is no other demon god than Demigra in DBXV and it seems that he's using Vegeta in his desire to cause the timeline to be warped and completely different than the original timeline. Towa is Vegeta's comrade as mentioned in the last chapter, which meant that Vegeta could be a time breaker like her.

**Review:** My guess is that Vegeta is a Super Saiyan God in the future who went back in time to be with Bulma because she died in the future. Then he killed himself and replaced him with his own existence. His SSG powers is the reason why there are times when they cannot sense his ki. But aren't SSG supposed to be pure hearted and Vegeta here is evil?

**Answer:** hmm... not all gods are pure hearted, like Demigra himself. What do you think?

**Review:** For chapter 3 (First Blood) Does Vegeta have like split personalities or something, cause I think part of him really doesn't realize he killed Mr Popo?

**Answer:** If you read the next few chapters, we see that Vegeta completely knows what he was doing when killing people so I don't think he has a split personality like most of you think. I guess it was his way to appear innocent from the suspicions from Bulma or Goku.

**Review:** (Chapter 14: The Galactic Overlord) I totally loved this chapter (I wish it was an actual episode, because it's a shame that Goku always gets to defeat the main villian [give someone that isn't related to you a chance]) Of course the kiss was my favorite part but the part afterwards was funnier when Krillin covered Gohan's eyes. Also when Freiza was attacking Vegeta and he said that was a great massage, priceless Vegeta gave a new mean to the term "eye candy"Hm, Bulma gets hurt/killed in a different timeline? Interesting

**Answer:** I'm glad you liked it. She was killed in a different timeline according to the prologue.

* * *

**[Next Chapter Preview]**

_Foolish human girls! How dare you think that I, the prince of all Saiyans would date such classless, idiotic, bubbling bitches like yourselves who only is only after my looks! __The only person I can love and who I would want to be with forever is…_

_Bulma Briefs._

_Really? Me and Bulma going out?_

_No… Bulma I want to come with you. _

_Just you and me._

_What was that? A ring? Oh no, you don't! I won't let that weakling give it to her or he will take away my future, my light in the darkness!_

_Yamcha… You bastard… I am going kill you..!_

**[Chapter 16: The Love Triangle]**


	17. Chapter 16: The Love Triangle

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Note: **Happy DBS Sunday everyone! Here's another funny chapter for Crimson dipped Obsession! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed imagining and writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Love Triangle**

* * *

**[Vegeta's Perspective]**

**[763 A.D. January 4, Capsule Corporation] **

After sunset, I decided to finish my training under one-hundred fifty times normal gravity to be with my Bulma when I found that weakling, arrogant and annoying Earthling who was easily murdered by a Saibaiman walking out of the house. He clumsily fell into the ground and I saw him drop a small black box. The box was that of a ring. Yamcha picked the box carefully and cooed at it as if he was trying not to damage the little thing with his clumsiness.

_A ring? What's that for?_

I don't like whatever that is.

* * *

**[763 A.D. January 5, 8:30, Capsule Corporation] **

As I walked regally towards the hallway of the Capsule Corporation the next day after my morning training sessions, I found several women employees talking to each other. Their eyes were focused in my direction as they talked in hushed tones but even as they tried to lower their voices, my sensitive Saiyan hearing heard their conversations even from this distance.

_"Hey, have you seen the handsome man with Bulma-san lately?" _

_"You mean the one with the spiky hair? Oh yes, he's certainly good looking!"_

_"And has a hot body too."_

_"I heard he's a martial artist. Dr. Briefs built him a training room a few days ago. I think it is in the backyard." _

_"Oh yeah, I just saw him this morning going in there. And you know what? He's just wearing a pair of training shorts when he did. My gosh, his body was so hot!"_

The girls squealed and giggled.

"_You think he will take me on a date?"_

_"How about me?"_

As if finally noticing my presence, the women suddenly shut up and went on their own business. When I walked passed them, they bowed down before me and told me a good morning while blushing and giggling but I ignored them and coldly entered the elevator as if I heard nothing. I pressed the button that would lead me to the main quarters. As the elevator doors closed before me, I saw the women's faces filled with disappointment.

Once the elevator closed and lifted upwards, I made a face of disgust and snorted to myself.

_Foolish human girls! How dare you think that I, the prince of all Saiyans would date such classless, idiotic, bubbling bitches like yourselves who only is only after my looks? _

_The only person I can love and who I would want to be with forever is…_

The elevator opened up again and there was the woman I like so much I would kill anyone and destroy anything just for me to be by her side forever. She was standing before me and waiting for me.

_Bulma Briefs._

She piqued my interest when I heard her vain comments about herself over the scouter back when I was travelling to Earth. I admit she was a bit annoying at the time. As I listened through the scouter, I tried to memorize her voice so I swore to myself that I will find her once I'm finished with Kakarot. After the battle, when she came to the battlefield, I immediately recognized her through her voice. I was awed by her presence.

Beauty, brains, class, money, guts, a fiery personality and overwhelming confidence, all of these in one human girl. She's the heir to the Earth's wealthiest company. She's like the Earth's Princess, a perfect partner for a prince like me. Her blue hair was like waves of the blue sea. Her big blue eyes were as blue as the Earth's sky. Oh, did I say that blue was my favorite color? Ahh! She's just so perfect!

She cracked a smile at me as I walked out of the elevator and approached her. Her smile was like a bright sunlight that gleamed in my eyes. I smiled back at her so sweetly. I rarely give a person such a sweet smile but as she was very special to me so yeah, she has the honor to see it and she will always see it until forever.

"Let's eat breakfast," she invited. I nodded in agreement. We entered their dining room where her mother was busy preparing lunch. Her father was already seated at the table. And then there was her _ex-_boyfriend sitting on the other side. Bulma's parents greeted me welcome back and I politely greeted back. I sat on the table. Bulma's mother sat beside me and Bulma sat beside her ex.

I gritted my teeth in anger at the fact that Bulma didn't sit next to me. That moment I wanted to blow that weakling's head to pieces. Thanks to Dr. Briefs asking me how my training in my new gravity chamber was and I told him that the gravity simulator was performing great.

"By the way, Bulma, I need you to buy some groceries for me, is that alright with you?" Mrs. Briefs said.

"Okay, mom."

"Take Vegeta-chan with you. It would be good if you show him some of the things he has not seen yet."

_Really? Me and Bulma going out?_ I cannot help but smile and be excited at the thought of me and Bulma going out to buy groceries. Just the two of us, oh, how exciting!

"But isn't Vegeta busy with his training? I'll go with her," the fool suddenly cut in. I glared back at him dangerously.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, Vegeta-chan." Mrs. Briefs apologized.

I was about to open my mouth to object when Bulma suddenly said, "Okay, that's settled then. Yamcha will come."

It felt as if my heart was struck by lightning at that moment. _No… Bulma I want to come with you. _

_Just you and me._

I sent a death glare at Yamcha's direction as the weakling wannabe warrior and my greatest love chattered happily.

_Yamcha… You bastard… I am going kill you..!_

* * *

**[763 A.D. January 5, 11:00, West City Elite Shopping District] **

Bulma and Yamcha stared up at the huge high class mall building before them. The mall was five stories tall and only the wealthy people are able to shop in here as the items from this mall is just for the rich people. They went in there using Bulma's hover car earlier and she put the car in her dino capsule and placed it on her dino-capsule storage box.

"Woah! This building is huge and looks sophisticated!" Yamcha awed.

"Yeah, mama loves shopping in here and doing her groceries at the supermarket within it. It's kind of classy and expensive but we have the money so I think its okay."

"Haha, really, you rich people sure are classy." Yamcha laughed.

"So, shall we go?"

"Sure."

As soon as Yamcha held Bulma's hand, a cute tiger mascot with a golden crown above its head came running towards them and released Yamcha's hold on Bulma's hand. As the tiger mascot did that, it let out a loud angry roar. Out of surprise, Yamcha fell into his butt and glared at the strange mascot as it continued running down the streets and turned to the left corner.

"Wha – ? What's with that stupid tiger?" Yamcha sid to himself. He heard Bulma laugh at him.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny!" Yamcha pouted.

Not so far away, Vegeta, who was inside the tiger costume, watched at Yamcha and Bulma. Earlier, he decided to follow Bulma and Yamcha to the grocery store but seeing at how they interact, Vegeta decided to do whatever it takes to stop Yamcha from successfully making up with Bulma or else she might end up with the weakling instead of him. In order to do so without letting them know that it was him, he decided to steal a tiger costume from a costume store to conceal his identity. He initially felt stupid for wearing such ridiculous children's costume but if he could have Bulma then so be it.

A boy about six years old walking with his mother found the cute tiger. "Mama, look! A tiger!" the boy said cheerfully as he pointed at the tiger from behind.

When Vegeta saw how Bulma give her hand to help Yamcha stand up, it brought him to the edge.

An enraged growl echoed off the tiger as it shook in anger. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…"

The boy who was happily approaching the tiger suddenly turned around in fear, running back to his mother in tears. "MAMAAAAAAAAA!"

Bulma and Yamcha looked up as the entire city began to quake. The windows from the buildings around them began to crack.

"What's that?"

Just a few seconds later, it all stopped. Vegeta let out a sigh. _"Damn it, I have to calm down or else she might be in danger. Calm down, Vegeta, just calm down."_ He thought as he let out a few calming breaths.

"Is that Vegeta's doing just now?" Bulma wondered. Probably Vegeta was spending his time training inside the gravity chamber and tried to power up or something. Good thing he did stop that or he might destroy the city. Meanwhile, Yamcha knew it was indeed Vegeta's doing but didn't know he was nearby.

"So Bulma, shall we go?"

"Sure!"

Bulma and Yamcha went inside the mall into the supermarket.

* * *

**[763 A.D. January 5, 12:00, West City Elite Shopping Center] **

After buying the groceries, Yamcha and Bulma decided to stop by a restaurant for lunch. They noticed the tiger mascot from earlier being inside the restaurant. As Yamcha was about to order, the tiger immediately gave them food. Yamcha and Bulma blinked at the food before them.

"But I haven't made an order yet," Yamcha told the tiger. The tiger let out a string of unintelligible roars and growls as if it was cursing back at him. The tiger glared at him with its cute brown round eyes however it felt maleficent to Yamcha as if it was staring at his very soul with a look of death. Yamcha began to sweat with fear, smiling back at the strange tiger in horror. The tiger was silently telling him to eat whatever food it prepared for him.

"Hmmm…! This is delicious!" Bulma complimented as she began to eat the tempura bento the tiger just gave her. The tiger turned to her, the previously scary aura it had was replaced by a loving and sweet impression. Yamcha was shocked that she was already eating the food this thing gave her.

"Hey Bulma, don't just eat the food a stranger gave you!"

The tiger returned its wicked glare back at him, silently telling him to shut the fuck up.

Yamcha shrugged as he reluctantly ate the food being served before him. The moment he put the food on his mouth, he immediately went red. "UWAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he opened his mouth and felt as if fire burst from within his mouth.

The tiger let out an evil laugh at him.

* * *

**[763 A.D. January 5, 12:30, West City Elite Shopping Center, Food Court] **

Yamcha drank almost two liters of iced water to take away the extreme spicy sensation on his tongue after eating that strange tempura and it still doesn't take away the fire on his tongue. He took his wallet and saw that he barely had money for buying a canned soda. He took at his last coins to buy at a vending machine. After he was done inserting the coins and thinking over at what he should drink, the tiger mascot appeared behind him and pressed a button. He blinked at the tiger before he leaped back in fear. The tiger just pressed the button below the bitterest drink of all the choices, which Yamcha tried to avoid so much!

"Gaaaaaaaaahh! Just what the fuck is your problem with me, you stupid tiger!" Yamcha screamed at it. The tiger mascot just stared back at him as two of them went on a staring showdown.

The boy from earlier was seen walking around, with the mother comforting her only child.

"That tiger was so scary, mama! It's scarier than a real life tiger! Waaaaaahh!" the little boy cried.

"Don't worry, my son. The thing was long gone now." The mother assured her child.

When the two passed by the vending machine where Yamcha and Vegeta were in a staring showdown…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" the two cringed in fear at the sight of the tiger from earlier.

"MAAMAAAAAAAAAAA!" the boy cried even more.

"Let's go and get the security!"

Yamcha let out a frown, as he leaped forward to attack the stupid tiger. Vegeta simply backhanded the weakling off him. Yamcha was thrown into the floor; the small box of a ring fell from his pocket. As Yamcha recovered, he found that the tiger was about to take the box on the floor. Yamcha quickly grabbed the box in his hand and found that the tiger wanted the box of ring.

"What? You're after this?" he asked the tiger. The mascot didn't reply at it tried to take the box from Yamcha's hand. "Woah! Woah! Easy! This box doesn't belong to me! Hey!"

The tiger growled back and so Yamcha took a step back. He cannot risk this ring to be taken by this thing so he ran away, back at Bulma.

The mother and child returned with five of the security personnel, "Officer, that was the strange thing I was telling you!"

Vegeta turned around to see the guards that were about to arrest him, _"Oh shit!"_

Vegeta ran after Yamcha as Yamcha returned to Bulma who was waiting at the exit of the mall. Vegeta was being chased by the security personnel of the shopping mall.

_"Damn it! I cannot allow that weakling to give it to her or he will take away my future! My light in the darkness! If Bulma's gone then everything for me will be over!"_

Yamcha stumbled at the escalator and clumsily appeared before Bulma who screamed at him.

"What took you so long you idiot! You said you were just going to the restroom!" Bulma screamed at him.

Vegeta also stumbled at the escalator, mostly because of the weight of the mascot he was on. The security personnel began to restrain him from moving.

_"NO! Let me go! If that bastard proposes to my Bulma, then it will be over!"_

Yamcha swallowed as he raised his hand, the hand that was holding the box of ring. "Bulma, I'm sorry it took so long… I…"

_"NOOOOOOOOOO! Please don't do it!"_ Vegeta inwardly screamed.

"Don't let go of it!" one of the security guards told his comrades.

Bulma blinked at the box of ring on Yamcha's hand.

"Oh, Yamcha! Thank you!"

For Vegeta, it seemed as if his world had ended that moment.

* * *

**[763 A.D. January 5, 16:15, Capsule Corporation]**

When Vegeta returned home with a depressed look on his face, he found Bulma waiting for him at the front door.

"Vegeta!" she called out. Vegeta raised his head and saw the ring Yamcha just gave her back at the mall on the finger of the hand she was waving. She was happy, very happy.

The Saiyan prince approached her with a gloomy look.

"Hey, what's with that look just now, huh? Come inside, I have something for you."

Vegeta didn't speak of anything, even as Bulma brought him to her room and showed him some of the new clothes and shoes she bought for him.

She took a yellow aloha shirt and showed it to him. "Look at this. This would look good on you." She said.

"I don't like it, I won't wear it." Vegeta mumbled coldly at her, his eyes not looking at her direction.

Bulma sighed as she brought the shirt down. "What's with that look? Are you mad at me for not bringing you along?"

"What else could it be?" he mumbled again, with that cold tone.

"Vegeta! I thought you were busy training?"

"I told you I will do anything just be by your side! I will even take a break from my precious training if you want me to come with you!" he yelled at her.

Bulma just stared at him. He was broken, she could see it.

"What's the matter, Vegeta?"

His eyes darted to the ring on her finger.

"That thing…" he scowled.

Bulma looked at where he was glaring and raised the ring on her right ring finger. "This?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Yamcha returned it to me."

"Returned?"

"Yes, he said I left it at the Kame House long before you Saiyans arrived. It took him a long time to return it because he's kind of forgetful though."

"So does that mean – ?"

"What? You thought this was an engagement ring?"

"No… I just…"

Bulma let out a laugh. "Hahahaha! Oh Vegeta, you know I cannot escape the deal I made with you. I'm yours, you know that already. As if I have no other choice though. It's just that I needed time to end this properly with him."

"The sooner you end it with him the better. He's still hoping that the two of you are still on a relationship, miss indecisive two-timer."

"Stop calling me that, jerk! You're just simply too territorial and too overzealous of me."

"Hmph! You know I just do that because I love you."

* * *

**[763 A.D. January 5, 19:30, Capsule Corporation] **

**[Vegeta's perspective]**

I was glad that I was wrong about Yamcha proposing to my Bulma. I was glad it ended up that way. However, I cannot let such a thing to happen once again.

At dinner time, Yamcha was telling everyone about his encounter with the 'stupid annoying tiger mascot' back at the shopping mall earlier that day. He even said that it reminded him of me. I growled to myself. Am I being too obvious back then?

I stood up from the dining table, having finished my dinner. I walked into the kitchen, opened the drawer and took a kitchen knife from within it.

I could still hear Yamcha's boastful remarks about his day, and I turned my head towards the dining room, my sight tainting with crimson. I could feel my lust for blood boil through my veins.

_My Bulma, I will kill everyone and destroy everything just for me to be by your side forever._

I sauntered back to the dining room with murderous intent.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I definitely enjoyed the episode of Dragon Ball Super today.

And to answer your questions...

**Review:** Was hoping for bulma to choose vegeta already. What will happen when you trunks comes out, will he even be vegetas son?

**Answer:** Trunks will not be Trunks if he isn't Vegeta's son, right? (smiles)

**Review:** Wait, you mean to tell me that Vegeta is a time breaker in here? Like Towa and Mira?! How did that happened? And don't tell me that the Saiyan god of Space and Time is also Vegeta? Who else is a "Saiyan with a shoter temper than his height"? If so, then there is another Vegeta in here than the main character and the one who was killed. Also, is the main character also a god, like Demigra is?

**Answer:** I said he could be a Time Breaker like Towa. Maybe no? And maybe the Saiyan god of Space and Time is indeed Vegeta and probably that the main character of this story is a Saiyan god like in Dragon Ball Super.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**[Vegeta's perspective]**

_What?! Are they really going to plan their marriage? I have to do something before that bastard proposes to her! Bulma, you have to listen to me! That bastard weakling's cheating on you! No! Wait, don't leave me here all alone!_

_Ehehehe... Eheheheheheheheh! Hahahahaha! Your time's over, traitors!_

_All of you are trying to take away my Bulma from me! I'll BRUTALLY KILL and DESTROY anyone who tries! __Bwahahahahahahaha!_

**[Next Chapter: Feelings]**


	18. Chapter 17: Feelings

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. Happy Halloween! Here I present you the seventeenth chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession. I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 17: Feelings**

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 20, Planet Namek]**

"Damn, I wish Vegeta was here instead. At least he can protect me from those freaks." Bulma said. Vegeta, who was hiding behind a rock, laughed and decided to come out of his hiding place.

"Don't worry, my dear little Bulma. I'm here and I will protect you!"

Bulma turned around and was glad to see him back. "Vegeta! Oh, you're back!"

The Saiyan Prince nodded, "Yep," he smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier. You were right, I killed those Namekians because I know we can bring them back to life later on. Thanks so much for standing up to me." Then he threw his arms and wrapped them around her. "Thank you. This was the reason why I love you so much, you understand me more than anyone else does."

Bulma let out a laugh as she pat his back. "No problem."

They went inside the Capsule House, with Vegeta holding Bulma's hand. They went to the living room of the Capsule House and sat at the long sofa. Vegeta twined his fingers against Bulma's while Bulma leaned back at him. Vegeta used his other hand to rubbed Bulma's blue hair.

"I love you," he said.

Bulma simply smiled back a little, feeling safe with him. "You always say that."

"I will always say it over and over again until forever."

Bulma smile grew wider as she leaned her head on his muscular shoulder. "Yamcha always say the same thing but he doesn't really keep it." At the mention of Yamcha's name, Vegeta scowled deeply. "At times, he would be cheating me with another girl. I could never understand why he needed another girl when he already has me. Am I not beautiful enough for him?"

"Truth be told, you're too good for someone like that fool." Vegeta replied. "He was always like that. The first time I saw him on the battlefield I already knew he was a good-for-nothing fool. Too arrogant for his own good and trying to act like a tough guy when he was just a weakling. Honestly, I was irritated when he acted so sure of himself when he thought he defeated that Saibaiman easily. He likes underestimating his opponents when he was no different or even worse than them. Hah!"

"You speak as if you're not like that yourself, huh? Are you sure that your grudge against him was because of me and not because you see yourself in him?"

"Shut up and stop comparing me to that fool." Vegeta scowled. "I am completely different than him. I am superior to him a thousand times in all aspect! That's why I'm sure that you'll choose me over him!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself, jerk," Bulma laughed at she playfully hit him on the shoulder.

Vegeta caught her hand, smiling, "You don't hit a Saiyan unless you want to die, woman." Vegeta whispered playfully on her ear.

"You won't kill me. You promised me that."

"Of course, I won't." he chuckled on her ear. "I love you."

"I know." Bulma squeaked. The prince was so close to her, in fact she could feel his hot breath on her ear and its sending shivers across her spine. She could feel her heart pound fast on her chest as heat flooded all throughout her body.

Then Vegeta's tone turned chilling, _"You're mine, just mine. No one would ever dare take you away from me unless they want to feel my wrath pour upon them. I will never let anyone ruin us, not even you. Remember that, my-dear-li-ttle-Bul-ma."_

Bulma refused to look on his eyes. Truth be told, she felt scared by the way he was telling her that.

"Y-Yes…"

All so suddenly, "Bulma…"

"Yes?" Bulma squeaked again as she automatically turned her eyes to meet his curious gaze. Vegeta blinked back at her, his face only an inch away from hers. Bulma's face turned as red as a tomato before Vegeta pulled himself away from her and laughed hysterically at the look she was giving him.

Oh he knows her too well, he even knows how to arouse her just by speaking.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! What the fuck, Bulma?! What's with that look on your face?!"

Bulma blinked back before she snapped out of her trance, "What the heck, Vegeta?! I thought you were going to go – uh…"

Vegeta stopped laughing as he looked at her with a curious gaze. "Go what?"

"Uh…" she was going to say 'go crazy again' but was able to stop herself from telling him that or he might just go away and leave her alone again. "… do something… to me…"

"Hah! Haven't I promised you back on Earth that I won't force you to make love to me if you don't want to? I was just kidding with you around. Didn't know you are so easily aroused."

"Shut up!" she raised her fist at him. Vegeta raised his hand on a defensive position. Bulma goes on attacking him with many 'pathetic' and 'poorly aimed' punches that Vegeta let her hit on him and pretend to be hurt by her 'pathetic' attempts to hit him.

"Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Vegeta, you jerk!" Bulma was screaming at her. Vegeta was laughing at her face as she 'beat' him to a pulp until he was 'knocked down' on the sofa bed and Bulma was over him.

With what it looked like a finishing move from her, she hit him on his face. Vegeta pretended to have been knocked out unconscious on the sofa bed.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked when he stopped moving as if he was knocked out by that punch. "Vegeta! Hey!" she shook him on his face. "Vegeta! Wake up! Don't tell me you were really knocked out by that, jerk?! Hey!"

Vegeta remained still.

"Oh shit…" Bulma said to herself. She continued shaking him, desperate. "Vegeta! Hey! Wake up! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Vegeta's lips stretched into a wide smirk, cracking one of his eyes open. "Kiss me first…"

"Jerk!"

"Why? Isn't it that people would kiss a sleeping person so they would wake up?"

"Dream on! You're not even Sleeping Beauty, and the prince is usually the one who give the kiss for the beautiful girl to wake up." Bulma mumbled.

"Hn, okay." Vegeta then pulled her closer to him and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips much to Bulma's shock. He hungrily kissed her, twining his fingers on her blue hair. Unable to resist the urge, Bulma kissed back hungrily too. She wrapped her arms around his muscular neck as they both explored each other's mouths hungrily.

Bulma's mind was suddenly clouded by lust, realizing that Vegeta was indeed a much better kisser than Yamcha. Suddenly, she felt Vegeta's other hand go to her hip, rubbing his gloved hands over her clothes. He let out a growl to himself, wanting to rip the thing off her to better explore her body. He released his hand over her hips and instead tugged the zipper of her yellow vest. He slowly, slowly pulled it down until he was quarter way. He then pulled himself up and pushed her back so that she was the one whose back was on the sofa. Finally being the dominant one by being on top her, he kissed her lips with more passion than earlier. Bulma's fingers made their way to his black spikes. They continued to kiss more passionately as Vegeta continued to pull down the zipper of her vest until…

Bulma snapped back to reality when she felt her vest being opened by Vegeta's hand, she quickly pulled away from him and yelled at him "Stop!" as she instinctively pushed her away from him.

Vegeta also snapped back to reality and leaped away from her. At first look, it was as if Bulma has pushed him too strong that he flew and hit the wall but it was Vegeta who actually made it too far that he lost control of his strength and he leaped with too much force and hit the wall across the living room. The wall cracked upon his impact.

Bulma looked at him in shock.

"Shit…!" Vegeta mouthed, surprised.

"I – I'm sorry," Bulma quickly replied.

Vegeta blinked in confusion before he furrowed his eyes angrily. He looked away from her, embarrassed. "No… I'm sorry… It's my fault… I lost my… self control…"

"Huh?"

"I just said I won't force you and yet I…"

"Don't be…" Bulma told him. Vegeta returned his gaze at her.

"What?"

"Uhm… How do I say this…" Bulma said, smiling.

Truth be told, she did enjoy it. He was indeed a better kisser than Yamcha ever was, and at that time, that moment she thought how perfect it was for her. Even though knowing it was wrong and yet it felt so right to her. She actually regretted she stopped him doing his advances and wondered what it would feel if she just let him do it to her. Would he be a better man than Yamcha when it comes to _that. _She wondered.

"Well… At least, nothing happened yet. That's good. Don't you think?"

"Hn… yeah…" Vegeta agreed but his tone sounded disappointed, more to himself than because he was not able to jump over her.

The awkward silence was long until Bulma spoke again, "You… you're a better kisser than Yamcha ever was." She said.

Vegeta turned to her, wondering why she was telling him this. He then snapped out of those thoughts and snorted loudly. "Of course, I told you I was a thousand times better than him in all aspects!" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest plate.

"Fifteen years…" she said as she looked down at her opened vest. She raised the zipper slowly to close it as she continued saying, "I was in a relationship with Yamcha for fifteen years. I first met him while looking for the Dragon Balls with Goku who was still a little boy back then. He was a dessert bandit who was clearly afraid of girls. I was the first girl he got too comfortable with and we became very close. When we were kidnapped by Pilaf and his men, Goku became a giant monkey. Yamcha tried to protect me by asking Puar to cut Goku's tail off. Hehe… I nearly got eaten by the Oozaru Goku but he saved my life. I thought he was cool and all. Yamcha was very good looking back then, without the scar on his face. I loved him dearly. When I took him to the city, he was able to get a little comfortable with girls and then he became a playboy. Because he was good looking he became easily popular with the other girls and I was left on the sides. Sometimes, I would catch him dating another girl and then I will get angry at him and break it up with him. Then when he goes to me and asked for forgiveness, I would always forgive him. Because I felt lonely and he was my first love that's why I always forgive him no matter how many times he cheated on me. For fifteen years, I clung to the hope that no matter how many other girls he dated, he would always choose me over them since I am much, much, much more beautiful than those girls. Not to mention, I'm rich and a genius in comparison to them. Truth be told, I thought I can never live my life without him. When he was killed, I cried… a lot. It hurts me seeing him there, lying on that crater lifeless. All the fights I had with him all came back to me and I felt nothing but regret. My only hope was the Dragon Balls. I thought when he comes back to life, I would definitely make it up to him. But…"

Tears fell from her eyes as she began to cry. She cannot continue the story anymore because Vegeta already knew what was next.

"… I came to the picture, is that it?" Vegeta asked. Bulma began to wail loudly. He just watched her cry it all out before he approached her back and wrapped his muscular arms around her to comfort her. He leaned his head over hers, purring.

"Don't cry, my dear little Bulma. I'm here, and I will always be with you. I will never hurt you, nor leave your side, nor cheat on you. No matter what happens, I will always, always, always love you."

Bulma sniffed before continuing to wail, this time, louder than before.

"Someday, you will see how far better I am than him. You will see that, I am sure of it. And when you do, you will definitely choose me over him."

"Why? Why do you love me so much, Vegeta? Why do you choose me of all people? There are lots of other women across the universe, I don't understand." Bulma asked again.

"Didn't I already tell you that back on the ferries wheel ride on Earth?"

Bulma suddenly remembered what he told her back then, _"I am the prince of the most powerful warrior race in the universe, cold and ruthless. I admit I did kill many people and destroyed a lot of worlds in cold blood. I always believed that foolish emotions like love and compassion are nothing meant for a warrior like me and could be the cause of his downfall. But… it was you who changed that belief I held my entire life for so long. I… I don't know, but meeting you has changed everything I once believed in. When I saw you, it felt… different. What do you humans call it? Love at first sight? Yeah, that. Also, hearing your vain praises you commented about yourself through the scouter caught my interest of you, knowing that we're very much alike. Then I also realized that I cannot ever bring myself to kill you no matter what. That's how much I love you."_

"Honestly, I still don't understand why. You only said you became interested with me knowing that we're both very much alike."

Vegeta let go of her and he turned around to sit back next to her. "That's exactly it." He smiled at her. "You see… All my life all I did is to fight for survival. It was Frieza who took me away from my father when I was just a little boy. He took me to ensure that my father's and my people's loyalty was on him and that they would never try to rebel against him. Frieza was afraid of the legendary Super Saiyan, the most powerful warrior of the Saiyan race. Me as my people's most powerful warrior was expected to become one, to become their savior from Frieza's bondage, that's why he took me away to ensure that I don't become the Super Saiyan he would fear. In order to guarantee that no other Saiyans as powerful as me will be born, he destroyed my home planet and along all my people, besides Nappa and Raditz who were with me. I remember that day when I heard his order through the scouter for all Saiyans to go back to Planet Vegeta. Raditz was pleading for me to return with him but I stubbornly refused. Heh, and then sometime later we received the news of my kingdom's destruction and my people's demise. Anyone in the place would have crumbled to tears and depression, but I was far too much proud to just suck it up and continued to fight for my own survival.

"As I grew up, I realized I never did care about anything else but to get stronger and stronger in order to defeat Frieza. Not to avenge my people mind you, but in order to become the most powerful warrior and rule the universe. I won't lie to you that I planned it not for the good of the universe, though. Hah!"

Bulma sniffed as she listened to his story. So it was that Frieza guy who destroyed the Saiyans and their planet. She felt bad for him that he has to live everyday being a soldier of the very person who took everything away from him.

"I killed many people and destroyed many worlds without regret or mercy. I was ruthless, completely dead and soulless inside. I didn't care about anything else. I have no heart, I don't even feel compassion or love, I never even experienced it. I don't even know what it feels like. As a warrior, I was trying to uphold into my pride and avoid all these foolish emotions until you came into my life… _You_ – …" he suddenly stopped as if he realized that he was about to tell her something that he shouldn't be saying. Other than that, he mentioned '_You'_ with unnecessary bitterness on it. He bit his lip and cursed to himself.

"What?"

_"Shit…"_ he muttered under his breath. Bulma wondered why he suddenly stopped as if he was hiding something from her that he was almost about to say if he doesn't realize it.

Vegeta's eyes shifted away from her, looking away from her in complete embarrassment. " – As I said, you changed the beliefs I held my entire life for so long. Clearly, I never thought I was even capable of having these emotions, of _love_, of a strong desire to protect and own another creature, especially one that is clearly inferior to my superior power. I have never loved and protected anybody my entire life, you are privileged to be the first and I intend that to be forever if I can help it."

"I – I still don't understand why…" Bulma said, still wondering why he stopped himself from earlier. "Are you still hiding something from me? Something very important?"

Vegeta let out a long sigh as he raised his arms open to pull her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as he laid soft but sweet kisses on the top of her head and on her forehead.

"I love you. I just love you, always remember that, My dear little Bulma."

"Why?"

"Hmph! Forget it, I won't be telling you more… The rest is a _big_ secret."

"Hmmm…Okay…" Bulma gave up and hugged him back.

Silence for a few minutes.

"When we get back to Earth, let's go star gazing. I would want to show you where my home planet was." Vegeta said.

"Okay."

Vegeta rubbed her back as he stared ahead, his eyes glowing crimson.

_'Of course you will never understand, my foolish woman. And I won't be telling you about it. Not even a slightest thing. Never... Never… Never… Not if I can help it. No matter what happens, you will never find it out. You will never know the truth. The real reason why I'm so obsessed and protective of you… Why I am more than willing to do anything for you… Why I would kill and destroy just for me to be by your side…_

_'Why I love you so much more than I was meant to.'_

A wide sinister smirk stretched across his face as these dark thoughts entered his mind.

* * *

**[763 A.D. January 5, 19:33, Capsule Corporation, Dining room] **

Bulma and her parents listened to Yamcha's consisted complains about the tiger from the shopping district earlier. Soon, Vegeta stood after he was done eating, not really caring much about Yamcha's stories and went straight into the kitchen. Dr. Briefs laughed at Yamcha's story before he decided to go back to his laboratory to continue his inventions. Mrs. Briefs went to the fridge to take some desserts.

While Mrs. Briefs was busy taking the desserts from the fridge, Vegeta returned to the dining room. Mrs. Briefs was asking Bulma and Yamcha what they wanted for dessert.

"Vegeta-chan's gone, I thought he would want a dark chocolate cake for dessert for today. How about you, Bulma-chan? Yamcha-kun? You want chocolate cake for dessert?" Mrs. Briefs was saying as she sliced the cake without looking her daughter and guest.

"Sure, mama. I want that." Yamcha and Bulma said in unison. The two looked at each other awkwardly before Yamcha laughed.

Mrs. Briefs was wondering if Yamcha and Bulma were still in a relationship after Vegeta became her boyfriend two months ago.

She was about to ask her about this when Bulma suddenly said, "Apples!"

Bulma found Vegeta glowering at Yamcha from behind with a kitchen knife raised above his head. The prince's eyes were filled with murderous intent. She quickly stood and grabbed Vegeta's hand and pushed him to where her mother is.

"Apples! Apples! Let's peel the apples, neh, Vegeta!"

Bulma was saying this with a rather anxious look on her face besides her awkward smile. Vegeta was suddenly pulled away from his blood lust by Bulma's mention of apples.

"Uhm… Mom, leave the cake to me and Vegeta, please. Hehehehe…"

Oblivious to what just happened, Mrs. Briefs smiled, "Okay dear. Just make sure to leave some for me and your father."

When Mrs. Briefs was gone and went to wash the dishes. Bulma muttered to Vegeta, "Just what do you think you're doing Vegeta?! Are you trying to kill Yamcha?"

"He's annoying me."

"You cannot just kill a person that annoys you!"

Vegeta picked something from his pocket. It was a small bottle of cyanide. Bulma immediately snatched the thing off his hand. "Stop it. Don't poison him either."

Vegeta glared at Bulma, "I don't like this, Bulma. I'm afraid that you might change your mind about the deal. I know you still have feelings for him."

Bulma turned her cerulean eyes to him, feeling uneasy at the fact that he was being intuitive. Yet she tried to assure him, "Vegeta, didn't I tell you that I was only doing this to order for us to end this properly. It was you who gave me a week. I still have two days left."

"Why can't you just be straight with him? He deserved it after all."

Bulma let out a deep, long sigh. The truth is, she doesn't know what to tell Yamcha yet. For days she cannot find an excuse worthy enough to explain her deal with Vegeta. Of course, she cannot deny that she was only forced to accept him and be his lover and not out of love of him. She just felt sorry for him and indebted for his assistance in reviving Yamcha and the others. Although she saw his good side, she wasn't really sure about how she feels towards him until now especially when he lusts for blood like earlier. He still scared her with the way he would mercilessly kill anyone who would dare to get in his way. And out of fear for her friends' lives, she dealt with him.

"Alright, I'll talk to him soon, maybe tomorrow, okay? Just be patient and wait. That's all I ask of you." Bulma said as she sliced a piece of chocolate cake and put it on a plate. "Would you mind taking this piece to him?"

Vegeta simply glared at her before he begrudgingly took the plate and gave it to Yamcha.

"Uh… Thanks…" Yamcha told him awkwardly before he chomped down the cake with a fork. The prince simply glared at him with an evil eye before he returned to Bulma and took his piece of cake. Bulma saw the way Vegeta was glaring at Yamcha and thought "_If looks could only kill then Yamcha would have been dead the moment they met each other."_

They went to the table together and joined Yamcha on eating desserts.

* * *

**[763 A.D. January 6, 3:00, Capsule Corporation, Guest room] **

Vegeta was gazing at Yamcha through the window as the human snored loudly on the messy bed. His eyes were a pair of glowing crimson, and on his hands were a pair of sewing scissors. He kept his ki as low as possible to undetectable levels.

He raised the sewing scissors and then…

_Snap!_

Yamcha opened his eyes in surprise when he heard a loud snapping sound. It sounded as if someone was snapping a pair of scissors. He got up from his bed and turned to the window, the white curtain billowing against the frame. He found no one outside but he could hear the loud snapping of the scissors getting louder, closer…

He turned around and found no one. The sound came louder and louder, faster and faster until it came in all directions, echoing against the walls. A chill ran across Yamcha's spine.

"W-Who's there?" he asked, swallowing in fear.

Yamcha hated being in this room in the first place. He didn't know why it felt scary just because it were surrounded by the porcelain dolls and toys that Bulma and her older sister, Taitsu, used to play when they were little kids. He knew he was being ridiculous with being scared with dolls and toys but… these things felt really evil to him this time. As he looked around, he felt as if all the dolls inside that single room were staring back at him, deep into his very soul. As if they would want to take his soul to hell.

Yamcha gulped in fear as he stepped back in fear. He heard something behind him, a childish giggle and turned to see a beautiful porcelain doll the size of a five year old child with golden curls, big green eyes and pale porcelain skin an inch on his face. It was shaking, its eyes staring into him as a strange giggle seemed to echo from it.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Yamcha screamed out loud as he fell into his butt. That's when he realized that the doll was floating before him. Yamcha was terrified. These dolls sure are haunted!

The said doll then jumped at him as it laughed at him like a psycho. Yamcha continued screaming, trying to take the scary doll off of him but found that it was strong. How is that even possible?!

Yamcha then let out his ki and fired a ki blast at the stupid thing, destroying it to pieces. He then ran out of the house in fear and then blasted into the sky in terror.

Three minutes later, inside his gravity chamber, Vegeta was laughing like a madman at Yamcha's terrified reaction after he saw him flee in fear. He stopped only when he finds it hard to breath and his stomach was hurting.

He then returned to the room where Yamcha was sleeping earlier and saw the doll he controlled using telekinesis and ventriloquism to scare the human off destroyed to pieces. Vegeta took the remaining head of the doll in his hands and stared at it, this one Bulma's favorite doll. He wondered how she would react to it when she saw it like this now.

He then pulled the doll head closer to him and hugged it protectively as he let out an evil chuckle.

* * *

**[763 A.D. January 6, 8:00, Capsule Corporation] **

Vegeta was eating breakfast on the terrace of the Capsule Corporation when he saw Krilin coming. The bald midget was wearing a red shirt, a black cap and khakis and when he found the prince, he waved at him.

"Hey, Vegeta! Good morning!" Krilin greeted. After the events on Namek, Krilin learned to trust Vegeta more than before as he treated the prince as one of his friends now.

"Hn," Vegeta greeted back. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Uh… I was just visiting you, Bulma and Yamcha by. Hehehe… There's nothing wrong with visiting friends, right?" Krilin grinned awkwardly, knowing how jealous the Saiyan could be when it comes to Bulma.

"Hn… Of course…"

Yamcha returned to Capsule Corp with a dazed and disoriented look on his face.

"Yamcha-san… What happened to you?" Krilin asked.

"Long story…" Yamcha replied groggily. He looked so tired and shocked, he cannot get over that horrifying experience he had last night.

Bulma came out into the lawn, "Oh, hi there Krilin! Oh Yamcha, where have you been? What happened?"

Yamcha just grunted as he turned his eyes towards Vegeta who was glaring at him.

"Just what are you looking at?" Yamcha asked him angrily.

"Hmph! How pathetic!" Vegeta snorted arrogantly as he turned around to leave.

"Hey! It was you who did that, didn't you?!" Yamcha accused.

Vegeta stopped walking and turned his head back at him, "Did what?" he asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about! Those dolls…"

"What dolls?" Bulma asked, confused.

"He sent a doll to attack me last night!"

"A doll?" Vegeta asked.

"A doll? You mean you were the one who destroyed my precious Likka-chan?!" Bulma screamed at Yamcha. Earlier that day she woke up terrified when she found her favorite doll back as a little girl, or what remained of it, scattered before her.

"It wasn't me. It was Vegeta's doing!"

"Why are you pointing at me, fool?! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Vegeta yelled back.

"You sent that doll to attack me last night, did you? That thing never moved before, not until you came here!" Yamcha said.

"What? It was moving? As in on its own?" Bulma asked, terrified.

"And laughing!" Yamcha said.

"You're crazy!" Bulma screamed.

"That's scary," Krilin commented.

"You don't know just how terrified I was yesterday." Yamcha said.

Vegeta laughed back at him, "Oh how I wish I saw how you looked!"

Bulma laughed with him. "Me too! That would have been funny."

"Aren't you even at least worried that your home was being haunted?" Yamcha asked.

"Fool! Whatever ghosts you talk about, I'm pretty sure they would flee away in terror once they see me!" Vegeta told him.

* * *

**[762 A.D. November 8, 15:45, Magic Land]**

Back on their first date, Bulma was dragged by an arrogant Vegeta towards the amusement park's haunted house along her mother. Truth be told, Bulma and her mother were easily scared by ghosts so they refused to go but Vegeta was so insistent that they go.

_Hah! I kill people ruthlessly, destroy entire planets in a blink of an eye, I am the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds, the Super Elite Saiyan Prince…_

_ Scared of Ghosts? Me? Hah! Surely these pathetic beings would be afraid to deal with my wrath! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!_

As Bulma and Mrs. Briefs clung behind Vegeta in fear, a croaking Sadako-like puppet suddenly appeared behind them. As the three turned around, the Sadako-like puppet screamed at their faces.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The three of them screamed in fear as they scampered out of the haunted house like scared mice. The Sadako-like puppet chased them. Soon, imitators of Kayako, Toshio, Mimiko, Jason and Freddy chased them along with the Sadako, Annabelle and Chucky puppets.

* * *

**[763 A.D. January 6, 8:10, Capsule Corporation, Terrace] **

"So is that the reason why you were the first to scamper away from the Haunted House back on Magic Land?" Bulma asked Vegeta, laughing.

"S-Sh-Shut up! You ran away too!"

"I did NOT run, you dragged me along with you!"

Krilin and Yamcha were laughing out loud, thinking what Vegeta would have looked like being terrified that much.

Finally losing his patience, the Saiyan Prince yelled at them, "Stop laughing or I'll kill the both you this instant!"

The two suddenly shut up, knowing that provoking the prince's wrath would end up with unnecessary bloodshed.

Vegeta stood up from his seat having enough of their jokes. "I'm training!"

"Okay!"

When Vegeta left, Krilin asked Yamcha, "So, when are you to going to plan to marry, huh?"

"Eh? Marriage?" Bulma blushed.

"I mean, you're in a relationship for almost fifteen years, why don't you get married soon? Yamcha! You should propose to Bulma soon before someone takes her away from you." Krilin said in a hushed tone.

"Krilin, what are you talking about?" Bulma frowned at him.

"Bulma, I know how hard it is for you. That's why you two need to plan your marriage soon before Vegeta notices."

Bulma and Yamcha looked at each other.

"Okay, Krilin. I understand." Yamcha said.

Bulma gulped.

* * *

**[763 A.D. January 6, 8:17, Capsule Corporation, backyard garden]**

Below the terrace, Vegeta was seen hiding below the said terrace, listening to the conversations Bulma, Yamcha and Krilin were having about marriage plans.

His hands trembled into fists as he tried to control his growing rage.

_Marriage, you say? Such a thing wouldn't happen between my Bulma and that weakling… She's mine… Just mine… Hehehehe…_

* * *

Bulma was dreaming once again.

In dream, she was very happy. She was finally getting married. She wore a very beautiful white wedding dress that has a long train. The dress was pure white and fits her body curves perfectly. She looked so beautiful.

As she walked down the aisle alongside her father, she looked towards the altar where her handsome groom would be. Yamcha stood there, wearing a white tuxedo. Goku stood beside him, the best man probably. A priest also waited there. On the sides of the aisle seated on long chairs were her mother, her older sister, and all of her friends. As the wedding march played on the background, Bulma smiled as she reached the altar where her groom waited. As she reached the altar, Yamcha smiled back at her as he took her hand in his. Together, they approached the priest and the wedding ceremony began.

Bulma felt happy. She waited for this to happen for a long time. Finally, she and Yamcha were getting married. She could already imagine how their children would look like. How they are going to live their lives forever.

When the priest finally asked them, "Woman, Bulma Briefs, do you take this man, Prince Vegeta to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

Bulma was confused. _Eh? Vegeta?_

She turned her head to see Vegeta beside her instead of Yamcha, he wore a red tuxedo instead of white – or was it white originally before it was tainted with crimson blood? Bulma's eyes furrowed together in confusion as Vegeta turned to her, an evil grin on his lips, his eyes were as crimson as the blood on his clothes. Vegeta raised his right hand to show her Yamcha's beheaded head. Bulma looked down at his feet, a pool of crimson blood painted the earlier pure white floor. The blood flowed from the aisle, which were entirely white before. Now it was all but red. At the middle of the aisle, a pile of dead bodies, about thousands were arranged one over another, creating a mountain of corpses before her. Among the corpses, she recognized the dead bodies of her father, mother, older sister, Goku, Gohan, Chichi, Tien, Piccolo, Chaozu, Puar, Roshi, Yajirobe and Lunch.

When she realized this, the world shook as it began to be destroyed by the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds.

"Vegeta! Stop this, please!" she turned around to see him glowering back at her with his scary look. Tears were flowing from his eyes.

_"You could have saved everyone if you chose me instead of him…"_ he said. _"How could you do this to me, you traitor…" _he said, clearly he was hurt. _"But no… You chose him over me… and now, this world , you and everyone you love would feel my bloody wrath!"_

The world shook even greater and then it was destroyed.

* * *

**[763 A.D. January 7, Capsule Corporation, 6:15, Bulma's room]**

Bulma awoke terrified of her nightmare, jolting out of her bed in shock and screaming. Out of breath and realizing that it was only just a dream, she inhaled and exhaled in order to calm herself. She looked at her trembling hands. That dream was just so vivid, it felt almost like reality. Her fear of Vegeta's wrath won't just leave her alone even on her sleep. What's more was the unavoidable fact that today was the last day of the time Vegeta gave her to break it up with Yamcha with good terms. She has to tell him today or else… Vegeta would go berserk.

When she went down for breakfast, she didn't see Vegeta or Yamcha around. She wondered if Vegeta was training inside his gravity room early. Yamcha could still be sleeping. When the two men didn't came for breakfast and then lunch, she decided to look for them. Yamcha was not in his room and Vegeta wasn't on his gravity room either. That's when Bulma felt fear for Yamcha's life. She went back to her room, took her cell phone and called Yamcha's cell. There was no answer.

**[763 A.D. January 7, Capsule Corporation, 12:15, Bulma's room]**

"Shit, Yamcha. Pick up your damn phone, dammit!" she growled to herself.

She decided to call Vegeta instead, but stopped when she realized he doesn't even have a cellphone. Bulma cursed to herself. She tried calling Yamcha once again but he really wasn't picking up. She decided to call Goku's house instead.

"Yamcha? Hmmm… I think he's just fine. He's in the city, I can feel him there. What's the matter?" Goku assured her through the other line.

"How about Vegeta?" Bulma asked him.

"Vegeta? I don't sense him. He's probably hiding his ki again as usual. Haha. Really? What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid Vegeta would go after Yamcha since today is the last day of the week he gave me to break it up with Yamcha." Then she remembered her dream last night and tears were about to fall from her eyes. "Son-kun, I dreamt of getting married… to Yamcha but in the end Vegeta came to the picture, killed everyone and destroyed the world. I… I'm scared Son-kun… I don't even know what to do… I'm confused. I love Yamcha so much but… Vegeta wasn't that bad either. In fact, he was a better man than Yamcha in every aspect but his dangerous nature still scares me deep inside me. I… I won't lie to you but I like Vegeta more than Yamcha. If only he wasn't that creepy alien stalker and a murderous beast whenever he gets jealous… If only we have met in a different circumstance… I would have picked him over Yamcha as easily as that. But… I'm scared, Son-kun. I'm scared…" Bulma cried.

"Oh… Bulma, you know how it would all comes to your decision in the end. You will choose which path you would take. I suggest you take what you think is the better one for you, which one you think is the right one for you. When it comes to dangerous situations, always know that we're always here to protect you and everyone. Do not fear something that hasn't happened yet. If you like Vegeta more than Yamcha, then tell Yamcha immediately instead of making him think that you two are still in a relationship. It would be better for him to hear it from you than he realizing it in the end. Do you understand?"

"Funny, Vegeta said the same thing two days ago." Bulma sniffed as she wiped her tears with her hand.

"Haha… Is that so? Then do what you must."

"Alright, Son-kun. Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it; call me anytime you have problems."

"Okay, Thanks again."

Bulma hanged up and put down her cell phone. She has decided. She has chosen. For the sake of everyone she cared for.

For the Earth's sake…

And for Yamcha's sake…

Once she turned around, she let out a surprised gasp when she saw Vegeta standing behind her with a dark glare in his eyes.

"Vegeta, you jerk! Stop scaring me like that!" she yelled back at him. In her mind, she wondered if he heard her conversation with Goku

Vegeta's eyes changed and turned somewhat sympathetic, "Sorry," he muttered as he looked away, shifting his eyes on her phone. "Who were you talking to earlier?" he asked.

"Oh…" Bulma answered with an unnecessary squeak. She almost slapped herself for it. "It was Son-kun." She replied.

"You were crying, I could smell your tears, your fear. What happened?" he asked.

_You. _Bulma wanted to answer.

"I just had a nightmare."

"Nightmare again? Tell me about it." Vegeta smiled at her.

"uhh… I don't want to… remember."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Wow, you told Kakarot about it and you won't tell me about it. How amusing, Bulma,"

"What? You're jealous?"

"Shut up! Why would I be jealous of someone who's clearly inferior to me, stupid woman."

"Sheeesh!"

"Speaking of jealousy, you should be the one who would do if you only saw your pathetic _ex-_boyfriend earlier."

"Yamcha? What about him?"

"I saw him going out early this morning with a blonde earlier in a sports car."

"WHAT?!" Bulma screamed at him. "Vegeta, I swear if you're making this up so I break him up for you I will kill you!"

"What makes you think I would make fantasies of it?!" Vegeta yelled back.

"Because you're selfish! Obsessed! Crazy! Psychotic! Vegeta, you jerk! Can't you even wait until this day ends and you have to ruin this for me and him? I want to end it with him in good terms and yet how could you do this to me?!"

"What?! You think I'm making this up?! Damn it, woman! Believe me that fool's been cheating on you since he was revived, you're just too stupid and blind to see that he's not even right for you!"

"What did you just say, Vegeta?! Did you just called me stupid and blind?!"

"I did! You're stupid, foolish and blind you can't even see straight!"

Bulma just stared at him in shock. Vegeta finally shut his mouth up and realized what he just said.

"Yes, you're right, I'm a fool. I'm stupid and blind for choosing a monster like yourself over him…" Bulma told him coldly before she slowly walked out of the room angrily. Vegeta realizing his mistake, immediately caught her arm.

"Wait! I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that…"

Bulma turned her glare at him, "Let go of my arm, Vegeta. Please, let me go and see Yamcha."

"Please don't go. Don't leave me alone, please…" Vegeta pleaded. Bulma scowled at him as she pried Vegeta's fingers on her arm to free herself from his grip. Unable to take the weight of her glare from her furious blue eyes, Vegeta, whose strength and power was unparalleled across the universe, finds himself powerless.

As soon as she was able to free herself from Vegeta's grasp, she ran out of her house in tears. Vegeta was left on her room in shock, his knees hitting the carpet on her room. With tears flowing in his eyes, he cursed himself for ruining it all.

_"Damn it, Vegeta! Nice idea ruining it all for you. Damn, my mouth sure is troublesome…"_ he cursed through gritted teeth, sending some furious punches in the air in his anger.

Once he thought he was tired of it, he let out a few calming breaths before his mood entirely changed. He lowered his head and stayed silent and unmoving for almost half an hour.

…

…

…

…

The dead silence was cut off by a chilling giggle that came from his lips that slowly stretched into a wide, evil smirk.

"Ehehehehehehehehehe… Hehehehehehehehe… Hehehehehehehehehe…" his childish giggle getting louder and louder by each second that passed by until it broke into a boisterous, psychotic laughter as he threw his head back as he laughed like a madman. His eyes were a pair of glowing crimson. _"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! It's time! It's time! Time's up for you, you traitors! All of you! Everyone's going to die! I'll kill you all, every single one of you! All of you shall feel my wrath pour upon you as you all die gruesomely by my hands! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

* * *

**[763 A.D. January 7, 13:00, West City Public Park, East Side]**

Vegeta was right after all.

Bulma decided to go to the public park and be left alone. She cursed Vegeta for trying to ruin her day, she cursed herself for even thinking about choosing him over Yamcha, and now she's also was cursing herself for not believing Vegeta earlier. When she arrived on the park, she found Yamcha eating ice cream with a beautiful blonde haired lady, a red sports car not so far away from them. In her rage, she had a cat girl fight with the blonde haired lady in public. It wasn't very much of her to fight with a girl over Yamcha but she just needed to vent out her anger on someone else, on this poor girl. She was angry, more than angry enough she thought if only she were a Super Saiyan like Vegeta was she would have blown up the world. (And then she realized just how much she felt like him and felt regret for even thinking about it later on). Yamcha pried Bulma away from the blonde haired girl who helped him plan out his marriage with Bulma secretly.

"Bulma stop it, just calm down! Hey!" Yamcha said as he was able to take Bulma away from the girl. The poor blonde scurried away in embarrassment and fear.

"Let me go Yamcha, I'll kill that bitch!" Bulma screamed angrily as she tried to squirm her way out of Yamcha's arms. Bulma's long nails scratched through Yamcha's skin and the man finds his raging girlfriend getting out of control.

"Bulma! Calm down! She's not even my – !" Yamcha tried to reason with her but was cut off when Bulma slapped his face hard.

"I've had enough of your lies, Yamcha! I've had ENOUGH!" she screamed at him. "Vegeta was right! I should have broke it up with you the moment you were revived but no, I was too in-love with you to do that! And now I regret to say this in the worst possible case, but we're ALREADY OVER!"

Shocked, Yamcha was unable to say a word to her as those last three words echoed in both his ears and heart mercilessly over and over again. An excruciating pain hit him on his chest. Bulma then ran away from him, away from everybody, and in tears. Yamcha was left at the middle of the crowd who was staring in his direction, completely out of words as he stared at the direction where Bulma ran helplessly. In his hand was the proposal ring he was supposed to give to her tonight.

* * *

**[763 A.D. January 7, 13:24, West City Public Park, North Side]**

Bulma ran as far as her legs could carry her away from Yamcha, wailing a string of curses directed to Yamcha, Vegeta and herself. Her frustration was over the edge and she found herself emotionally in pain and her knees fell into the ground as she wailed even louder.

Not far away from where she stood, behind a post was a watchful Vegeta. He found her weeping on the middle of a public park with no shoulder to cry on. He cannot take to see his love like this so he approached her. Bulma looked up to him as he knelt before her and wrapped his muscular arms around her.

"I'm sorry…" he told her as he rubbed her back with his left hand.

"Are you happy now? Are you happy now that it was over?" she asked him as she continued to weep on his chest, pounding his pectoral with her small fists with desperate and weak punches.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he told her again and again. Bulma continued to cry and he just comforted her and waited until…

Vegeta saw Yamcha limply walk in their direction. When Bulma heard the warning growl echoing within Vegeta's chest, she looked at him and then to where he was looking at. She found Yamcha's depressed look as he walked lamely towards her and Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince pulled himself off her and quickly dashed towards Yamcha, pulling an army knife from the side of his belt.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed at him.

"What?!" Yamcha mouthed when he found the Saiyan dashing angrily towards him and armed with a deadly weapon.

Faster than Yamcha could have anticipated, Vegeta sprinted behind him, grabbed his neck by locking him on a steel grip using his left arm and then pointed the blade sharply on his face.

At that same moment, Vegeta's evil ki exploded, causing the Z-fighters' ki senses to be alerted of the impending danger. Goku, Gohan, Krilin, Tien and Piccolo all blasted off their respective residences to go and see what's happening to Vegeta. When they arrived on the park, they found Vegeta gripping a desperate Yamcha with his left arm and pointing an army knife at him using his right hand. Not far away from them was a scared Bulma. The other humans around them stared in their general direction, police officers were trying to calm the angry Saiyan down and calmly ordering him to let go of Yamcha and put the knife down. Out of his anger, Vegeta released his aura to blow them all away. The Z fighters touched down before the angry prince, trying their best not to be blown away by the pressure wave the prince was causing.

"Vegeta! Stop this! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Goku demanded.

Vegeta snapped his crimson eyes at Kakarot, "This fool's trying to take Bulma away from me! I am going to kill him… AGAIN!"

"You're the one who's been stealing someone's girlfriend in here – !"

"– SHUT UP! YOU!" he shifted his glare at Goku, Krilin, and the others. "YOU! After all I did to help you bring your dead friends back to life; you're going to repay me with betrayal!"

"What are you talking about?"

Vegeta turned his glare at Bulma, "They're shipping on you! You and this fool! In my highest opinion, _Bejiburu_ is a much better pair than _Yamuburu_!"

"Eeeeh?!"

"But Vegeta, Bulma and Yamcha were in a relationship for more than fifteen years –," Krilin tried to reason out with the prince.

"SHUT UP! I don't care about that – ,"

" – Yamcha is – ,"

" – He is a scum! A fool! A weakling who was easily killed by a mere Saibaiman! He doesn't deserve her!"

"I AM Bulma's boyfriend! You have no right to – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Yamcha screamed.

"– SHUT UP! She's MINE you hear me? She's MINE and only MINE!" Vegeta yelled at Yamcha as he tightened his grip on the scar-faced Earthling, causing the former bandit to find it hard to breathe. Soon, Yamcha felt the cold blade of the army knife went through somewhere on his right side, a sharp, cold pain went deeper and deeper into his side. He could feel the warm, sticky blood flowing out of the wound.

Hearing Yamcha's tortured screams, Goku yelled, "Vegeta, stop this! Calm down and let's talk this out!"

"Talk? What talk, Kakarot! I told you I would be harmless so long as she's mine but what did you do?! All of you are trying to take my Bulma away from me! Anyone who tries to take her away from me shall feel my wrath! I will brutally kill and destroy anyone who tries!"

With a wrathful battle cry, Vegeta's Super Saiyan aura exploded like a bomb, causing the entire Planet Earth to tremble before the raging power of the legend. The ground beneath his feet cracked as a crater formed underneath it. Powerful shockwaves caused everyone to be pushed away from him.

Dark clouds began to be pulled towards the point of the sky above him by his ki and whirl around dark swirling clouds. Lightning flashed across the dark sky and into the trembling earth as Vegeta's power level rose out of control.

With an animalistic growl, Vegeta uttered "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" like a bloodthirsty beast, whose blood shot eyes pierced through everyone present before him.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**[Vegeta's perspective]**

_Haven't I made a promise to you back on Namek that once we have returned to Earth, I'll take you to a stargazing and show you where my home planet is?_

_I don't care if I become a lonely star, I will simply shine but I'll make sure that I will shine the brightest, just like that star… _

_Even if I die, I will continue chasing you wherever you go, and I will always be watching you with everything that you do._

_I love you so much, my dear little Bulma._

**[Next Chapter: The Declaration]**


	19. Chapter 18: The Declaration

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary: **Bulma Briefs was a genius mechanical engineer, she lived a peaceful life with her football player boyfriend, Yamcha and their friends. However, her life made a horrifying turning point when an alien prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was the fact that he also wanted to kill all humanity besides her and destroy not only the Earth but the entire universe as well!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic are also based on Mirai Nikki and Dragon Ball Xenoverse.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta **out of character **in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question **'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'** Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere, and with yandeguire tendencies when he was still evil, and yandere is the exact opposite of a tsundere. You can search google for the meaning of these terms. This story also contains gore, blood and violence.

**Author's Notes: **Here's the eighteenth chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession.

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Declaration**

* * *

**[763 A.D. January 7, Capsule Corporation, 1:00, West City Public Park, North Side]**

Bulma ran as far as her legs could carry her away from Yamcha, wailing a string of curses directed to Yamcha, Vegeta and herself. Her frustration was over the edge and she found herself emotionally in pain and her knees fell into the ground as she wailed even louder.

Not far away from where she stood, behind a post was a watchful Vegeta. He found her weeping on the middle of a public park with no shoulder to cry on. He cannot take to see his love like this so he approached her. Bulma looked up to him as he knelt before her and wrapped his muscular arms around her.

"I'm sorry…" he told her as he rubbed her back with his left hand.

"Are you happy now? Are you happy now that it was over?" she asked him as she continued to weep on his chest, pounding his pectoral with her small fists with desperate and weak punches.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he told her again and again. Bulma continued to cry and he just comforted her and waited until…

Vegeta saw Yamcha limply walk in their direction. When Bulma heard the warning growl echoing within Vegeta's chest, she looked at him and then to where he was looking at. She found Yamcha's depressed look as he walked lamely towards her and Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince pulled himself off her and quickly dashed towards Yamcha, pulling an army knife from the side of his belt.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed at him.

"What?!" Yamcha mouthed when he found the Saiyan dashing angrily towards him and armed with a deadly weapon.

Faster than Yamcha could have anticipated, Vegeta sprinted behind him, grabbed his neck by locking him on a steel grip using his left arm and then pointed the blade sharply on his face.

At that same moment, Vegeta's evil ki exploded, causing the Z-fighters' ki senses to be alerted of the impending danger. Goku, Gohan, Krilin, Tien and Piccolo all blasted off their respective residences to go and see what's happening to Vegeta. When they arrived on the park, they found Vegeta gripping a desperate Yamcha with his left arm and pointing an army knife at him using his right hand. Not far away from them was a scared Bulma. The other humans around them stared in their general direction, police officers were trying to calm the angry Saiyan down and calmly ordering him to let go of Yamcha and put the knife down. Out of his anger, Vegeta released his aura to blow them all away. The Z fighters touched down before the angry prince, trying their best not to be blown away by the pressure wave the prince was causing.

"Vegeta! Stop this! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Goku demanded.

Vegeta snapped his crimson eyes at Kakarot, "This fool's trying to take Bulma away from me! I am going to kill him… AGAIN!"

"You're the one who's been stealing someone's girlfriend in here – !"

"– SHUT UP! YOU!" he shifted his glare at Goku, Krilin, and the others. "YOU! After all I did to help you bring your dead friends back to life, you're going to repay me with betrayal!"

"What are you talking about?"

Vegeta turned his glare at Bulma, "They're shipping on you! You and this fool! In my highest opinion, _Bejiburu_ is a much better pair than _Yamuburu_!"

"Eeeeh?!"

"But Vegeta, Bulma and Yamcha were in a relationship for more than fifteen years –," Krilin tried to reason out with the prince.

"SHUT UP! I don't care about that – ,"

" – Yamcha is – ,"

" – He is a scum! A fool! A weakling who was easily killed by a mere Saibaiman! He doesn't deserve her!"

"I AM Bulma's boyfriend! You have no right to – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Yamcha screamed.

"– SHUT UP! She's MINE you hear me? She's MINE and only MINE!" Vegeta yelled at Yamcha as he tightened his grip on the scar-faced Earthling, causing the former bandit to find it hard to breathe. Soon, Yamcha felt the cold blade of the army knife went through somewhere on his right side, a sharp, cold pain went deeper and deeper into his side. He could feel the warm, sticky blood flowing out of the wound.

Hearing Yamcha's tortured screams, Goku yelled, "Vegeta, stop this! Calm down and let's talk this out!"

"Talk? What talk, Kakarot! I told you I would be harmless so long as she's mine but what did you do?! All of you are trying to take my Bulma away from me! Anyone who tries to take her away from me shall feel my wrath! I will brutally kill and destroy anyone who tries!"

With a wrathful battle cry, Vegeta's Super Saiyan aura exploded like a bomb, causing the entire Planet Earth to tremble before the raging power of the legend. The ground beneath his feet cracked as a crater formed underneath it. Powerful shockwaves caused everyone to be pushed away from him.

Dark clouds began to be pulled towards the point of the sky above him by his ki and whirl around dark swirling clouds. Lightning flashed across the dark sky and into the trembling earth as Vegeta's power level rose out of control.

With an animalistic growl, Vegeta uttered "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" like a bloodthirsty beast, whose blood shot eyes pierced through everyone present before him.

Alerted, the Z fighters turned to each other. With Vegeta going berserk, they have no other choice but to fight the Saiyan Prince even if they knew they had no chance knowing just how powerful the prince was.

"Gohan, Krilin, take Bulma and the other people away from here. Piccolo, Tien, please go with them. Let me take care of Vegeta by myself." Goku ordered.

"But, Son." Piccolo said.

"Alright Goku." Krilin said. Gohan also agreed to his father.

As Gohan, Tien and Krilin tried to help the people to get away from the park-turned battlefield, Goku turned to Vegeta who was snarling back at them.

"I don't understand why you're doing this Vegeta but if you want a fight then so be it! Yaaaaah!" Goku crouched down and began to power up to his maximum much to Vegeta's amusement but –

"Goku! Stop this! Don't infuriate him even further!" Bulma walked in between Goku and Vegeta.

"Wha – ?!" Goku, Vegeta and Yamcha mouthed together.

"Bulma, get away from there or you'll get in their way!" Yamcha choked.

Bulma turned to Vegeta, "Vegeta, stop this. Okay? You win, just don't do this, please. I beg of you."

"…"

"I… I…" Bulma stammered. This was it. The only thing that she knew would calm the enraging prince down. Out of desperation, she decided to do it after all. She let out a long calming sigh as she turned around to face everyone. "Goku, Gohan, Krilin, Piccolo, Tien… Yamcha… Everyone, I introduce to you… Prince Vegeta, my new boyfriend."

…

…

…

…

Vegeta's Super Saiyan transformation faded and he finally let go of Yamcha, who fainted on the ground coughing and gasping for air. The expression on his face was a mixture of disbelief, shock, happiness and relief. Goku and the others blinked back at Bulma, thinking if Bulma was just kidding around but seeing her face as serious as that, they concluded that might be true after all. And maybe they were already on a relationship back on Namek but were only not announcing it officially yet since Krilin and Gohan remember how Vegeta kissed Bulma before he battled Frieza.

The earlier tension was replaced by relief immediately when Goku laughed out loud. "Ahahahaha! Just as I thought! Ahahahahaha! That was a pretty bold declaration, Bulma. Wahahahaha!"

"Well, that's not surprising though. It was obvious back on Namek." Krilin laughed with his best friend.

"Huh?" Gohan blinked.

"I don't understand any of this." Piccolo muttered.

"Me either." Tien said as he crossed his arms.

Yamcha, who was beyond shock, had tears in his eyes. So, they're already over even before he was revived then.

Bulma turned to the Saiyan Prince, smiling back at him, "Vegeta…"

Vegeta squeaked, a faint blush on his cheek. "Yes, my dear?"

"I hope you're happy now. Just promise me one thing. Please do not treat everybody as your enemies. No one's going to take me away from you. I guarantee you that I am yours forever. Got it? You have to be friends with everyone, even Goku and Yamcha."

"Uhm…. Okay." Vegeta agreed.

"Now, let's take Yamcha to the hospital. He needed stitches for the wound you just gave him."

"Okay…"

Vegeta turned to Yamcha, this time his earlier grudge at him was replaced by a friendly smile. He held his hand out to him.

Yamcha cannot believe that Bulma and only she could control this psychotic, bloodthirsty Saiyan of all people. He's defeated. Completely defeated. He knows that already.

"No, thanks. I can go to the hospital by myself," He slapped Vegeta's hand away and glared at both Bulma and Vegeta, "Well… I hope you'll be happy. Congratulations." He said before he took off into the sky with a heavy heart. Vegeta pouted back at the trail he left before he let out a victorious smirk.

"I feel bad for Yamcha-san," Krilin muttered as he stared at Yamcha's trail away.

Vegeta approached Bulma and gave her a warm big hug. "My Bulma!" he said happily. Bulma laughed at him as she hugged him back. Goku and the other Z-fighters watched at the new couple with a smile of relief.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" Vegeta told her over and over again.

_"Son… Do you think Bulma only said it to calm Vegeta down?"_ Piccolo asked Goku telepathically.

_"No, Piccolo. I spoke with Bulma earlier about this. She actually likes Vegeta more than Yamcha."_ Goku responded back at him telepathically.

_"But it looks to me as if she's not happy with her decision."_

_"Hmmm… well, she was frightened by Vegeta's bloodlust and murderous intents but she loves him more than Yamcha. Plus, it's good that Vegeta got what he wanted now or the Earth would be in grave danger."_

"I cannot believe that Bulma could control Vegeta like that, huh? Goku," Krilin said as they watched the new couple.

Goku smiled to himself. Krilin was right. And if Bulma's the only thing that could control and change Vegeta from his murderous ways then he supports this ship more than Bulma's previous. He felt bad for his old friend, though.

* * *

**[763 A.D. January 7, 22:42]**

"Hurry up, woman!"

"Wait up, Vegeta! Slow down, I'm just a human, you know!"

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up and look at this!"

Bulma carefully stepped over a rocky hill way that lead to the top of a plateau in which Vegeta brought her. Her declaration of their relationship seemed to excite the territorial prince so much now that she's finally his girlfriend. She stared at the back of the happy Saiyan Prince who gracefully and effortlessly leaped his way throughout the entire rocky way even bothering to be careful. He was already way past her for a few meters and he stood at the top of the plateau, excited to show her whatever he's going to show her and completely forgetting her being human was trying to be careful not to trip over the rocks and fall. Realizing she was having a hard time, Vegeta returned to her and carried her bridal style in his arms, which made her yelp and wrapped her slender arms around his thick neck.

"Such a slowpoke," he teased.

Bulma laughed at him as she jokingly slapped him on his face, "Jerk."

He effortlessly climbed up the rocky way and stopped by the top of a tall plateau. He put her down carefully.

"Here you are, my princess." Vegeta told her. Bulma blinked before she looked up to the point where he was staring at. The sight of the night sky filled with different constellations of bright stars was absolutely breathtaking. Her facial expression cannot hide her awe at the beautiful sight of the stars before her. The night cold breeze softly whipped her blue hair away from her face.

She gawked at the sky for so long she didn't notice Vegeta set up a picnic mat over the grass. After setting it up, he approached her, wrapped his arms around her hips and leaned his head over her head. Bulma felt his warm breath tickle the hairs on her nape and she felt a strange shiver on her spine.

"I promised you back on Namek that we'll go star gazing once we have returned to Earth. Here it is." He said in a low, serious voice. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." She answered him as she turned her head to look at his sharp, narrowed and slanted onyx colored eyes. She smiled at him.

"Hn…" he snorted before he pressed his lips against hers in a kiss. When he pulled away he said. "But not in comparison to you."

Bulma snorted this time, "How lame!"

"Ugly woman," he teased her, trying to get back what he said earlier. A mischievous smirk stretched on his full lips.

She playfully hit him again, "What did you just say?!"

Vegeta laughed before he said, "Just kidding. You know you are the number one for me whatever happens."

"Hmmmmph!" Bulma pouted.

"I love you…" Vegeta said.

"…I know…"

"…"

Vegeta remained silent after that. He just looked at her carefully from behind. He felt something was familiar with that _I-love-you-I-know_ quote. As if their lines had been reversed and it felt really strange to him. Was she being cold towards him now?

He pulled his arms away, releasing his warm hug on her and stepped back. Bulma turned around to see his earlier mood dissipate.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta forced a smirk and said, "It's nothing." He said. He turned around and walked back to the mat he prepared earlier and lied on his back on it. His right arm folded over his head as his eyes bored into the starry night sky before him.

Bulma wondered what she did to make him lost his earlier mood so she sat down next to him on the mat and stared up into the sky where he was looking at.

After a few minutes of observing the sky, the prince finally spoke, "The Fomalhaut… or the Alpha Piscis Austrinus of the Piscis Austrinus constellation is the eighteenth brightest star in the Earth's sky. _The mouth of the fish _as it was called; it is the most distinctive star of the _Southern Fish_ constellation…" Vegeta said, pointing at a specific star in the sky using his left hand. Bulma followed his finger to see where he was pointing at. The Pisces Austrinus constellation was composed of eight stars shaped like a fish. At what looked like the mouth of the fish was the Fomalhaut star. Honestly, Bulma doesn't know much about the stars or the constellations and was never even interested with it despite being a genius herself but she still listened to his story.

The prince continued, "See that Fomalhaut shines the brightest among all the stars that surround it. Thus, humans call it '_The Loneliest Star'_…" he stopped for a few moments before he uttered in a sad tone, "Just like what I used to be…"

Bulma turned her eyes towards him, wondering why he's saying this to her. Vegeta put his finger down and took Bulma's hand on his. "Long before I met you, I always thought I would be lonely for the rest of my life. I never cared about anything. I don't care if I become a lonely star, I will simply shine but I'll make sure that I will shine the brightest, just like Fomalhaut…" he said as a small smile stretched across his lips, "But of course, it all changed when I met you. Before, I thought I will never be able to feel this… this _love _you humans call, or any other emotions other than hate and rage. But you… you taught me, a heartless monster, what it means to love and to protect someone. You changed me from what I used to be, you saved me by becoming the light through my own darkness. You took away the loneliness I had when you accepted me for what I am and it made me so happy. That's why no matter what happens I will never let you go." He said, as he twined his fingers through hers. He then took her hand and planted a soft kiss on it. "Thank you, I will always love you and I will always protect you no matter what happens. Even if I die, I will continue chasing you wherever you go, and I will always be watching you with everything that you do."

Bulma didn't know whether to feel glad or scared by that, "Stop scaring me you jerk…" she laughed. Vegeta laughed back as he got up and turned back to the direction of the Fomalhaut, he pointed at the star using his right index finger. "See that gap before Fomalhaut? That's where humans _thought_ an extrasolar planet lies. Here on Earth, the said planet was called _Fomalhaut Beta_ but the human astronomers immediately took this as a fluke as they later discovered through further observations using infrared that what they thought was a planet was just a spherical cloud of space dust lingering at around the Fomalhaut territory…

"That was where my home planet used to be."

"Eh?" Bulma immediately looked up at the star and into the gap between Fomalhaut and Fomalhaut Beta. _"So that's where Planet Vegeta used to be… It's very visible to Earth."_

"Back on my home planet, the Earth's star was called Riel. It is also visible in the night sky. As a child, Riel used to be my favorite star because it was bright and a glowing blue. Heh." Vegeta told her. "Fomalhaut B was visibly orange in here, but my home planet was actually red, even redder than Mars. Others say Planet Vegeta was as red as blood, just how a red moon appears on the sky. It could be said as the manifestations of what we truly are, bloodthirsty warriors of the moon."

Another few minutes of silence in which Bulma imagined the home world of the Saiyans, in her imagination, it is a planet similar to Earth with deep red skies and the land was mostly barren and deserted. The planet was filled with war, dead bodies and blood all over the place and it made her shudder.

"What are you thinking?" the Saiyan prince asked as he looked up to her curiously. Bulma forced a smile and said, "Nothing, just my weird imagination making things up."

"You answer me honestly, woman. Are you still scared of me?"

"Uhmm…" Bulma shifted uncomfortably and with that the prince already knew the answer. Vegeta let out a long sigh.

"Come on, Bulma. There's… There's nothing to be afraid of. I promised to never hurt you, remember? Also, haven't I told you before that I cannot ever bring myself to kill you?"

"Can you blame me after I witness how you do these things, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, aggravated. Vegeta just stared at her, mouth agape. Bulma held up her other hand, the one that wasn't intertwined with Vegeta's, and held his face. "Please, if you don't want me to dislike or hate you, you have to change. From now on, I don't want you threatening or killing anyone. You also don't have to be jealous of others. No one's ever going to take me away from you. You have to act like a proper boyfriend."

Vegeta didn't answer. He just stared at her, lost for words. He didn't even know how to respond after that request. Killing was in his nature. His lust for blood is necessary to his needs being a Saiyan warrior. If he cannot cause bloodshed then the beast inside of him would surely torture him and his sanity.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called.

The prince looked away clearly indecisive and confused on what to do.

"Vegeta, I know it's going to be hard for you to do just that. But I'm here now. You said I was your light in the darkness. You said I saved you from that darkness. I'm here to help you live a better life, a life of a peaceful and happy man. Don't you want that?"

Vegeta let out a bitter smile. "Heh! Very typical of you, my dear Bulma. Just like _before_, you just cannot accept me for what I am."

"Stop saying that, jerk. If I cannot accept you for what you are then I wouldn't have chosen you over Yamcha. It's just you need to stop this meaningless bloodshed, it's not right."

"Meaningless, you say?!" Vegeta's expression suddenly changed and he snarled at her angrily. Those words came out through his teeth with unnecessary hatred. His eyes suddenly changed color from black to crimson as he turned to her. Bulma suddenly jumped back in fear but cannot actually get away from him since he was still holding her hand just like before.

"Vegeta!" she screamed at him, visibly frightened.

"You don't fucking know what you're just asking of me, woman. I am a Saiyan, a warrior bred to kill and destroy. You cannot just ask me to stop this _meaningless _bloodshed as if your human morality can be easily applied to me."

"Vegeta! Stop it! Now! You're going to kill me if you don't!"

With that, Vegeta snapped out of his anger as if waking up from a trance. His eyes returned back to his normal onyx and he quickly let go of Bulma and turned away from her. "I'm sorry." He said. "What can I expect of you anyways? You _were _always like this. You cannot simply accept me for what I am…"

Bulma quickly shifted back and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know what he was talking about and why he was saying this to her. "Vegeta… you're wrong. I _love_ you. I _accept_ you. I'm sorry." No need to tell him anymore things that might make him go scary again. He's already broken inside for some reason. Clearly, she was still afraid of him but she is determined to change him even if without his consent.

Vegeta smirked back at her. "I know." He told her in a low voice. "I change my mind. I will _try _as you wish. I'll _try _to stop killing for you. No more bloodshed and no more killings. Does that make you happy?"

Bulma smiled back at him, satisfied. "Vegeta… Thank you."

"I just don't want to lose you. You know I cannot live a day without you."

"I know."

Then Vegeta pulled her for a long passionate kiss. He pushed her so she had her back against the mat as he grabbed her hands and locked them into her sides. Bulma kissed back hungrily and soon their tongue fought inside their mouths passionately.

_"I cannot let it happen again. Not this time. I swore I would give up everything and do anything just for me to be by her side. I don't care about my pride. I don't care about my Saiyan instincts or what am I supposed to be. Those meant nothing if I cannot have her, if I cannot protect her, if I cannot love her. Bulma's everything to me now and I will do whatever it takes just for us to be together until forever."_

When they got back home at Capsule Corporation and Bulma went to sleep. Vegeta got up from his bed as he tried to sense a specific energy throughout the Earth. _"It's time for me to get rid of that fucking bastard." _

* * *

**[763 A.D. January 8, 00:13, Streets of West City]**

Yamcha walked limply across the streets of West City Capital with a bottle of alcoholic drink in his hand. The events of yesterday were too much for his heart to suck up. He just lost his beautiful girlfriend to a man with a terrible widow's peak, who happened to be his own killer. He cannot understand what she just saw in that Saiyan and she broke up with him for that murderer.

Earlier, he would have let that wound Vegeta gave him to just bleed out and let him die but Goku followed him through and got him into a hospital for doctors to stitch the painful hole he had. He was confined and when Goku left, he escaped that damn hospital and went straight into a beerhouse where he spent most of his time today. There, completely lost and heartbroken, the broken Z-fighter drunk himself until he could barely stand up straight and see straight. He spent all the money he was supposed to spend to prepare his wedding day on those drinks, and gamble. When he doesn't have a single coin left he got thrown out by the beerhouse's staff. Now, he was walking down the streets of West City Capitol, wanting to die.

He fell to his butt on the middle of the sidewalk, crying Bulma's name with that much sorrow. He felt regret that he didn't stay loyal to her and he lost her to that Saiyan. If only Vegeta wasn't that powerful, he could have killed him a thousand times for this.

"Vegetaaaaa…. You fucking bastard! If you can hear me and then hear this! I will fucking get you for this, you lousy… Saiyan! I will… make you… pay for stealing my Bulma… AAAAAAHH!"

That same instant, he felt himself being thrown back into the wall. A strong hand grabbed his neck and he finds himself choking. He tried to hit the hand in hopes of getting himself free as he struggled to breath. Tears flowed from his eyes as he tried to make up the features of his bastard but as he was drunk it was hard for him to recognize. He could barely make up the shape of the flaming hair on top of his strangler's head.

A dark chuckle escaped from the dark shadow with creepy red eyes, _"What were you saying, weakling?"_

"Ve… Vegeta!" Yamcha choked.

Yamcha tried to release his ki and when he was about to do it, he felt Vegeta hit him with something hard on his chest. Something like a metal gear being pushed into his chest with brutal force. Suddenly sharp pain tortured him, on the same part. It felt as if several huge needles were piercing him on his chest. Yamcha screamed but Vegeta shut his mouth with his own hand. Yamcha let out muffled screams and cries as he was suddenly electrocuted by that strange device.

Before he lost consciousness, he found Vegeta's red eyes glowering at him as he said, "Good night, you fucking weakling."

* * *

Four months later…

**[763 A.D. May 7, 9:30, Capsule Corporation]**

A teenager wearing a blue denim jacket and black baggy pants stood in front of the Capsule Corporation. He was looking at the yellow dome building with a smile of relief on his face. At long last he was finally _home_.

In his heart, he was relieved that he was able to come _back _safely. Thanks so much to his mother. Now, he has returned to fight his cruel fate and change the world. To save his father, his mother and everyone from the cruel fate that awaited them.

But there was a problem.

He came back further than what he expected.

"Wait! Bulma! Wait for me!" he heard someone shouted inside the house.

The main door of the Capsule Corporation opened and Bulma came out running and laughing as she ran away. The teenager watched at her in awe of her beauty. He cannot believe that this lady was young and beautiful and happy. It was been a long time since he saw her smiling and laughing like this.

Soon, a man with a strange hairstyle came out chasing her, laughing happily as well. When the teenager saw him, he cannot believe his eyes. This man. This man is someone he had always wanted to meet ever since he was a small little boy. He longed for this man all his life. The uncanny resemblance of their facial features made him so sure that this man is the one he was longing for so long.

This was Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans.

His _father_.

But… something was strange about his father. He knew it.

As he watched at Vegeta caught up with Bulma, Vegeta hugged and kiss her. He showed her a bouquet of five white roses he was hiding behind him. Bulma took the flowers and kisses him back before she freed herself from Vegeta's hug and ran again giggling all the way.

"Bulma, wait up! What about my monthsary gift? Hey!" Vegeta chased her again but was stopped when he saw the teenager looking at his direction. Vegeta stared back at him, sensing something familiar about the teenager.

It's the teenager's Saiyan Ki.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Author's Notes:** My apologies if there is something wrong with the facts about Fomalhaut and of Piscis Austrinus constellation. I mixed a little fantasy with it so I say that the star in here is quite different than the real star itself. This chapter is based on two songs from the Dragon Ball Kai Character Song Collection. The line about the lonely star is based on Vegeta's Song: "Saiyan Blood" by Ryo Horikawa (Vegeta's original voice) while the reason for the teenager's return is based on the song "Tatta Hitori Senshi" by Takeshi Kusao (Trunks' original voice).

And finally, Trunks is here! What is he going to tell the Z-fighters? Find out next chapter.

For the reviews...

**Review:** Not that much happened in this chapter, but I love the bathroom scene. I'm surprised that Vegeta gave them a week to break up? I thought he would act nice and then in the middle of the night, cut, slit, suffocate. I want to believe that the body the redhead found in the beginning of the chapter was the original Vegeta. I want to, but for some reason, I think it might be Yamcha.

**Answer:** I'm glad you like the bathroom scene. Vegeta just wanted Bulma to end things properly with Yamcha on her own initiative but... why do you think it was Yamcha?

**Review**: I have a feeling Bulma is lying. Yamcha was just returning a ring in a black box and she is wearing it to on the finger you wear an engagement/wedding ring on? A likely story. Plus, she said what Vegeta wanted to hear that she normally wouldn't say to him "I'm yours"

**Answer:** She was already his even before they went to Namek, though she was only forced to say that out of fear. Also engagement rings are worn on the **left** ring finger because people believe that the vena closest to the heart was on the left ring finger. I wrote she wore her ring on the **right** ring finger. But it was intended for people to think she's already engaged to Yamcha. He was supposed to propose to her that night of the previous chapter but...

**Review:** could u update Akai Tsuki. i love the story. it different and nice. please update

**Answer:** I've written the Red Moon until the 38th chapter on my notebook but I was busy to copy and type it on the laptop. Also my thoughts are too occupied by ideas on Crimson-dipped Obsession so I don't have time to type the Red Moon. But don't worry, maybe I'll update that soon.

* * *

**[Next Chapter Preview:]**

My name is Trunks and I came twenty-one years from the future.

My father is Vegeta but I didn't return here to have a reunion with him. I have something to tell Goku-san about the fate that awaits him and the others.

I have to change this world in order to save the lives of everyone.

In order to save my father from that cruel fate.

But why is father acting strange? He's completely different from what mother told me about him. Did I do something that might have caused this kind of paradox? But I know that I was very careful enough not to cause any of it. What have I done wrong?

**[Next Chapter: The Future]**


	20. Chapter 19: The Future

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. Here's the nineteenth chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession. Enjoy. Please do read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Future**

* * *

**[763 A.D. May 7, Capsule Corporation]**

A teenager wearing a blue denim jacket and black baggy pants stood in front of the Capsule Corporation. He was looking at the yellow dome building with a smile of relief on his face. At long last he was finally _home_.

In his heart, he was relieved that he was able to come _back _safely. Thanks so much to his mother. Now, he has returned to fight his cruel fate and change the world. To save his father, his mother and everyone from the cruel fate that awaited them.

But there was a problem.

He came back further than what he expected.

"Wait! Bulma! Wait for me!" he heard someone shouted inside the house.

The main door of the Capsule Corporation opened and Bulma came out running and laughing as she ran away. The teenager watched at her in awe of her beauty. He cannot believe that this lady was young and beautiful and happy. It was been a long time since he saw her smiling and laughing like this.

Soon, a man with a strange hairstyle came out chasing her, laughing happily as well. When the teenager saw him, he cannot believe his eyes. This man. This man is someone he had always wanted to meet ever since he was a small little boy. He longed for this man all his life. The uncanny resemblance of their facial features made him so sure that this man is the one he was longing for so long.

This was Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans.

His _father_.

But… something was strange about his father. He knew it.

As he watched at Vegeta caught up with Bulma, Vegeta hugged and kiss her. He showed her a bouquet of five white roses he was hiding behind him. Bulma took the flowers and kisses him back before she freed herself from Vegeta's hug and ran again giggling all the way.

"Bulma, wait up! What about my monthsary gift? Hey!" Vegeta chased her again but was stopped when he saw the teenager looking at his direction. Bulma noticed Vegeta stopped chasing her and saw the teenager.

The teenager let out a short sigh and smiled back at them. "Hi, my name is Trunks." He waved his hand at them.

Vegeta smiled back and waved a hand at him with a childish grin on his face. "Hello!" he greeted as he approached the teenager.

Bulma also approached the teenager. "Who is he, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta turned to her and smiled back at her. Trunks was naturally startled when his father actually waved a hand on him and spoke to him. He blinked as he felt something strange about how his father was acting now. According to his mother, Vegeta was strong and stern and lonely and he did a lot of bad things but he had good things about him. That he was very proud and not the kind of person to show his gentleness but his mother knew that behind that cold, rude and tough exterior was a heart that beats the same as the others. This Vegeta… He's totally different than what his mother described him to be. What the heck's wrong in here? Did he do this? Did he ruin this by coming back in here? Trunks was confused and didn't know what to do.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. He said his name is Trunks."

"Oh…" Bulma said. She looked at the teenager. He has purple hair in a bolo cut. He has familiar facial features. He has the same slanted and narrowed cold and mean looking eyes like Vegeta, but has his irises were a beautiful sky blue. His nose was high bridged and has full lips. His medium tan skin tone was the same shade as Vegeta's. Honestly, if this boy's hair and eyes were black she swore he could have been Vegeta's brother. But then there was something even strange, this 'Trunks' was wearing a blue denim jacket that has the Capsule Corporation logo on it. Why would someone like him wear that?

Trunks eyes shifted down; clearly uncomfortable of the gaze he was receiving from Bulma. "Uhm… Hello again. I was looking for Son Goku-san. I was on my way to the Paozu Mountains when I passed by here and found fa – Vegeta-san in here." He said.

Bulma raised her eyebrow and looked at Vegeta. "You know him?"

"I just told you no. Or… probably I do. I just don't remember. I can sense Saiyan ki in him," He told Bulma as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was wearing a pink polo shirt and yellow pants.

"That's because I'm a Saiyan, too."

"Oh…" Vegeta said without a surprise. "I know that, boy." He suddenly growled.

Trunks immediately looked down. "Sorry."

"So is that how you greet me when you see me after all these years, boy?"

"Eh?"

Vegeta glared at Trunks. Trunks shifted uncomfortably. Could it be that…? No it's impossible. He wasn't supposed to exist at this time yet so Vegeta surely doesn't know his true identity.

Vegeta waited patiently before he let out a sigh, "Seriously, boy. If you are a Saiyan then I suppose you know who I am. Not just by my name, mind you. The honorifics you just used are wrong. If we still had a home planet then I'll have you beheaded without second thoughts!"

Trunks shrugged and immediately knew, "My apologies, my prince." He bowed before the Saiyan Prince.

"Vegeta! Just what do you think you're doing?" Bulma said, getting uncomfortable at how Vegeta treats Trunks.

"Forget it, Bulma. It's only protocol." Vegeta grinned.

"Protocol?"

"Any Saiyan who does not bow before the presence of royalty shall be punished."

Bulma looked at him as if this protocol was crazy.

"But – "

"If you're going to ask about Kakarot and his brat, Kakarot was considered a traitor in the first place. Gohan isn't even pure blooded."

_"But I'm not pure blooded either,"_ Trunks thought. He found Vegeta gazing at him intently. He looked back down. _"Can he even tell?"_

"Hmmmmmph!" the prince pouted as he continued gazing at him. "You say you're looking for Kakarot, didn't you?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Suit yourself, boy. Come inside and I'll have _my _Bulma call him for you." Vegeta told him before he turned his heels and went back inside the house.

"Eh? _Your…_"

Vegeta glared at him warningly that it made Trunks shut up and then continued his way back to the house. Bulma smiled at Trunks. "Sorry, Trunks, Vegeta's a little crazy sometimes but I guess he'll be friends with you in no time. Ehehehehehehehe…"

* * *

**[763 A.D. May 7, 9:40, Capsule Corporation, living room]**

Trunks sat in a sofa chair uncomfortably. His father sat across him and was looking at him expectedly. He didn't know how it turned out like this but at least his first meeting with his father wasn't as tensed as he had expected.

"So… Where are you from?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you." Trunks replied politely.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the boy and pouted, "Hmmmph… I see that you do not trust your prince that much."

"Err… I'm sorry but I really can't, at least for now."

"Hn, whatever." the prince replied.

Bulma entered the living room bringing some snacks. Trunks watched as Vegeta stood up and help her with the tray. Then they sat together on that long sofa. Trunks felt more uncomfortable. Something was really wrong in here.

"Son-kun said he'll be here in a minute," Bulma informed Trunks. She offered him some snacks. "Please help yourself. It's made by my mom."

Trunks nodded politely, "Thank you." He said shyly as he reached for the cookies and ate. He kept his eyes low, just as to avoid seeing his father's intense gaze on him.

Trunks find Goku's arrival taking forever although only mere minutes had passed. He wanted to return to where he came from and talk this out with his mother soon.

"What's the matter, Trunks?" Vegeta asked, concerned. Trunks looked at him as if waking up from his dream.

"N-Nothing. I'm sorry."

"Trunks, snap out of it boy! You should stop acting like a pathetic dog before me! I'm not going to bite you or anything!"

"Eh?"

"Look up to me. Don't be scared. Okay?"

"Yes."

When Goku finally arrived, Trunks looked at the orange dogi clad Saiyan warrior with awe. So this was Son Goku, his mother's oldest friend. This man is the man who would save the world from its cruel fate.

"Hi Bulma! Vegeta!" Goku greeted cheerfully with a friendly smile on his face. As he turned to Trunks, his facial expression changed. "Uhm… Hello there. I don't seem to know you. Have we met before?"

Trunks stood from his seat and said, "Uhm… No, this is the first time we've met, Goku-san. My name is Trunks and I would like to have a few words with you in private, please. Just you and me."

"Okay," Goku agreed and then he turned to Vegeta, "Is that alright with you, Vegeta?"

"Do whatever you like, Kakarot." He said with cold disinterest.

"Good! Trunks, follow me." Goku said as he led the way out.

"Yes." Trunks said but before he left, he turned to Bulma and Vegeta, "Uh… Thanks for the help. That was a delicious snack."

Trunks and Goku both sprinted outside and blasted off the Capsule Corporation grounds. Vegeta and Bulma stared at the trails they left with their auras.

"What do you think are they going to talk about, Vegeta?" asked Bulma.

"Probably, a private matter." Vegeta smiled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that Kakarot would tell us later."

"Trunks, huh? I think something was very peculiar about that boy." Bulma said.

"What is it?"

She looked at him intensely, "He kinda looks like you. You two have the same eyes."

"Saiyans have black hair and black eyes. That boy could not be a pure Saiyan. He's probably a half breed. But he sure has exceptional power. I sense a very powerful energy laying dormant in him."

"Eh? Do you think he's an enemy and he might do something to Goku?"

"The boy's a pure heart, Bulma. Do not worry."

The blue haired woman felt something was odd with that Trunks earlier. She didn't know what it was though. Was it the boy's name?

* * *

**[763 A.D. May 7, 10:50, Gizard Wasteland]**

Goku and Trunks landed into this deserted mountain ranges which was the very place where Goku fought Vegeta over a half year ago. The place still reeked of the destruction caused by that battle. Goku brought Trunks in this place in case the teenager wanted to do some sparring match with him.

"Here we are," Goku said. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about."

Trunks swallowed nervously before he let out a long, deep sigh to relax himself. There's no need to be afraid. This man before him was Son Goku, his mother's oldest friend. She told him of many stories about this friend of hers. She told him that Goku was a strong, reliable man and could always keep secrets.

"Goku-san, I heard that you are this planet's most powerful warrior. Would you care to show me your true power?" Trunks asked.

"Eh? Uhm… Alright, if you wish."

Goku crouched down before Trunks and tensed his muscles as he began to summon forth the power within himself and powered up, causing small rocks and pebbles to raise around him and his surroundings. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he began screaming as white aura exploded around his body. The wind began to blow thick around him as his power skyrocketed. Trunks watched at Goku's power up with awe.

Vegeta sensed Goku's power, but he wasn't at least impressed with it. Goku was able to increase his powers that much since the last time he beat him on Namek.

"HAAAAHH!" with a final roar, Goku ended his power up and immediately relaxed.

"This is it. However, I could raise this power even more with the Kaioken." Goku announced as his white aura flared around his body.

"Kaioken? Can't you… I mean… Aren't you even a Super Saiyan?" Trunks asked, confused.

"Super Saiyan? You mean like Vegeta?"

With that, Trunks' mouth went agape. "Eh? Vegeta?"

"Yeah, Vegeta's the Legendary Super Saiyan you're talking about. Not me."

Trunks was confused. This isn't supposed to happen. "Uhm… Can I ask you something? Back on Namek, who was the one who defeated Frieza?"

"Vegeta."

"Eh?!" Trunks cannot believe at what Goku answered.

"Why the surprise, Trunks?" Goku asked.

"Shit…" Trunks panicked. As careful as he tried to avoid causing a big paradox in this timeline, he knew he failed. He didn't know if the paradox that has caused this… this great change in this timeline was his fault or was it caused by another time-travelling creature. If it was true that Vegeta was the one who defeated Frieza in this timeline then history will be completely rewritten and altered from the way it was supposed to be.

"Goku-san, please listen to me. My name is Trunks and I am a Super Saiyan twenty-one years from the future."

"Wow! You're a Super Saiyan too just like Vegeta."

"Of course, that's because he is my father."

Goku was taken aback by shock and disbelief, "EEEEEEEEHHHH?! Y-y-you're Vegeta's son?"

"Yes."

Goku stared at Trunks very intently, which made the purple haired teenager to shift uncomfortably, "Hmmm… Yeah. I see the resemblance now. You have the same mean eyes as him."

Trunks smiled, "I'm sorry. It's good to have finally met you, Goku-san but I didn't come here for a reunion. I came here from the future to warn you of the fate that is supposed to happen four years from now."

"What is it?"

"Four years from now, on the morning of May twelfth at ten in the morning, a horribly destructive duo will show up on an island nine miles Southwest of South City. They have dreadful power, even by our standards. They're monsters, Goku-san. They're _monsters_! Once this pair surfaces, the Earth as you know it will be gone for good."

"What's the deal? Are they aliens?" asked Goku, deep inside him he could feel his excitement crawling under his skin at the thought that there will be a new enemy for him to face.

"No. They're both Androids created right here on Earth. Their creator is Doctor Gero, the mastermind of the Red Ribbon Army. Do you remember?"

Goku remembers that time when he was a kid and fought with the Red Ribbon Army. "Yeah! I defeated them! No way! That same guy? Wow! He lived?"

"Thanks to you, yes. That's one battle you're gonna wish you fought to the very end. Look, I'm sorry to say that Goku-san, I know you're a good person, but letting Gero live was a mistake that will come back to haunt you and everyone you love. He's probably working on those monsters as we speak as of now. I'm not sure where his laboratory is. If I knew, I'd be paying him a visit, not you. It's hard to describe these creatures, Goku-san. They're unlike anyone you've ever faced. Nothing comes close to rivaling the technology that gave them birth. It's mind boggling how strong they are."

"What's the plan? What's Gero hoping to accomplish with them?" Goku asked.

"Nobody knows. As soon as these things were able to think for themselves they rebelled. And they've had their own twisted, merciless agenda since them. There's no reason to what they do. They're machines of destruction. Their first act after being born was to turn on their own creator himself. These androids are ruthless, they delight in causing chaos. Living on Earth in my time is like living in a nightmare! Always running and hiding and trying to find a way out!"

"Man, gosh. You said you were a Super Saiyan but from what you're saying these Androids are even stronger than you!"

"They are for sure. Hunting me down is one of their favorite hobbies but it's two against one and there's nothing I can do except run."

Goku looked concerned, "But what about the others? I mean, aren't they helping you?"

"They can't. They're dead. Four years from now, the Earth's Special Forces will be gone. I'm all that's left. I'm doing the best I can! But they're all gone! Vegeta-san, Krillin-san, Yamcha-san, Tien Shinhan-san, Chaotsu-san, Piccolo-san! They're all going to lose their lives against the Androids in a horrible battle. There will be only one survivor. That's my master and best friend, Gohan-san. He narrowly escapes from that battle but then... Thirteen years later, they finally get him. That was four years ago my time. And as you already know, Piccolo is gone so there's no chance of reviving anyone with the Dragon Balls. Making the time machine also cost us precious lives… so many have suffered at the hands of those beasts!" Trunks seethed, regretting that the lives of those who died to the hands of those cruel Androids.

Goku knew and he understood what Trunks had gone through. He fought alone against those beastly machines, which made him wonder, "Hey Trunks? What happens to me? Do I die in the battle as well?"

"No. You died before it. Not too long from now you're going to catch a new virus that attacks the heart. You're going to die from it, Goku-san... it's a radical virus, you'll start hearing about it soon. Even Saiyans cannot beat that."

"What a bummer," Goku muttered, completely disappointed at learning that he was about to die with a virus. "Being killed by a stupid virus, what a waste! Darn it! I want to fight those Androids."

Trunks blinked back at him in confusion. "Eh?"

"I don't even get to take a crack at them." Goku complained.

"You mean after everything you've heard, you still want to fight them?" Trunks asked him incredulously.

Goku nodded in affirmative.

"Aren't you scared of them at all?" Trunks asked, scowling.

"Well, sure a little bit, all challenges are scary at first," Goku admitted. "Maybe I could make a difference."

"A guy like you probably could." Trunks was confident. "You're a true warrior. My mother and Gohan-san were right about you Goku-san, I can really trust you, I'm glad I can." He took a small vial from the inside of his denim jacket. He handed it to Goku and said, "Here you go, take this, man, for your health."

"My health?" Goku echoed.

"It's an antidote. There's no cure now for that virus you're going to get in this time," Trunks nodded. "But in my time there is, take this when you get sick and you'll be fine."

"You're kidding me." Goku exclaimed. "Wow, awesome, Thanks a lot."

"I shouldn't be doing this, Goku-san, because it's going to change history," Trunks admitted. "But some history should change, things are pretty bad."

Goku nodded quietly.

"We're living in fear with no way out," Trunks added. "It's terrible, but you can make a difference. Goku, my mother told me that you could and now I believe her."

"Your mother knows me?" Goku blinked. "Am I going to meet her or do I already know her now?"

"Now." Trunks flushed.

"Oh, wow, I know your Mom huh?" Goku noted. "Could it be… Bulma?"

Trunks smiled. "Yes."

With that, Goku let out a surprised scream, "EEEEEEEEEEHHH?! So it's true, then?"

Trunks was confused, "What?"

"Vegeta and Bulma? Wow, I cannot believe it. They're really meant for each other, huh? Vegeta was right all along. Ahahahahahahaha!"

Trunks was confused, "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Vegeta's a little too much obsessed with Bulma that every time he gets jealous, he goes berserk and would try to kill anyone who would try to take _his _Bulma away from him."

Trunks laughed. Yeah, he remembered how Vegeta addressed Bulma as _my Bulma _earlier. Trunks wondered what could have caused this kind of thing that has changed the history.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this, Goku-san, because it's going to change history," Trunks admitted. "That's why I needed to be careful on what I do or say. If I do something wrong, it will cause a great catastrophe in the timeline and might bring even greater troubles."

"I think I heard that from somewhere before. What was it called again?"

"It's a paradox, Goku-san."

"Oh yeah, the paradox!" Goku remembered. "King Kai told me once about it. After my fight with Vegeta."

"What do you mean, Goku-san?"

"King Kai told me something about a paradox causing a terrible distortion in the balance of space and time, something that contradicted the flow of the normal events in the universe. I don't exactly know what that is but King Kai was telling me that it has something to do with Vegeta. I don't really know."

Trunks' eyes furrowed. His father? Could it be that his father did this… this paradox that has caused the change in this world's history?

"Why did King Kai pertain to father?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. He said that King Yemma found Vegeta's spirit before him when he was not supposed to die and then he suddenly disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"That was the cause of that paradox. I heard the guardian of space and time has sent over an investigator to see what really happened."

"Oh… I guess that was good. Although I'm afraid that she might arrest me by interfering with time. Hahaha. Just promise me one thing. Goku-san. Do not tell Vegeta or Bulma about who I am or I might not be born in this world."

"Hmmm… Okay. Don't worry about it; I'm a guy who knows how to keep his secrets."

Trunks smiled. "Shall we return back to Capsule Corporation?"

"Sure." Goku agreed.

As they returned to Capsule Corporation, Trunks was wondering about what could have happened in this timeline and why there were such drastic changes. From what he knew, his mother had programmed the time machine to arrive at Age 764, Fifth of May. As his time machine entered the hyperspace that would lead him to his destination, something went drastically wrong. He didn't know why but he got sucked up in another warp hole that was not supposed to be in his line of path. Before he knew it, he was in here. He checked the information of this timeline through his time machine computer and saw that he went one year further than he expected. He was on Age 763, Seventh of May. Literally, he doesn't know what would have happen in here. For sure, King Cold and Frieza wouldn't be on Earth at this time, even Goku who was supposed to be on Yardrat but… to his surprise, he sensed Goku's ki on Earth, he never met Goku his entire life but the feel of his ki that has the same feel of that of his best friend and mentor, Gohan made him so sure that it was indeed Son Goku. He decided to follow Goku's ki to the Paozu Mountains but stopped over at Capsule Corporation where he met his father and mother. There he realized that his father was acting very differently than what his mother described him to be. After he finally met and talked with Goku, he realized that there were many other differences in this timeline than he expected. His father is the Super Saiyan who defeated Frieza instead of Goku and also he was obsessively in-love with his mother. Then there was this paradox that points out his father to be the cause. What could have happened in here? Just what kind of world did he get himself into? He made a point to himself to speak with his mother in the future about this.

Bulma and Vegeta greeted them when they entered the Capsule Corporation living room.

"Welcome back," Vegeta smiled at them. Trunks nodded.

"Thank you." He said politely. "I will take my leave now. I just want to see the both of you before I leave."

"Aww… You're going to leave already?" Bulma pouted.

Trunks let out a laugh, "I'm sorry. We'll probably meet again after four years. I promise."

"Four years?"

"Goku-san will tell you later."

"Hmmm… Okay, I look forward to that, Trunks."

Trunks turned his eyes back to his father. "Please take care of her."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Of course, I will." He smiled.

Trunks turned to Goku, who was grinning from ear to ear "Goku-san," he nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Take good care of yourself!"

Trunks walked out of the Capsule Corporation and took off into the sky. As soon as he found a barren wasteland, his took out a yellow dino-capsule from the pocket of his denim jacket. He pushed the button and dropped it into the ground. The capsule exploded and there appeared a yellow time machine with a hatch on the top. He quickly hopped inside the time machine when he found someone sauntering towards his direction. Trunks blinked at the sight of the man and wondered if he has seen this man before. The man has red hair and had a long white scarf around his neck. He wore the exact, same denim jacket and baggy pants as Trunks do.

The man smiled at him, "It has been a long time, Trunks-san. Can I have a minute to talk with you about something if it's alright with you, please?"

* * *

**[763 A.D. May 7, 13:40, Capsule Corporation, living room]**

Bulma called the other Z fighters as per Goku's request and now they're all inside the living room listening to what Goku was saying. All but except Yamcha who was missing for already four months. No one was able to see or contact him for the last four months since Bulma broke up with him. No one can sense the former bandit either. They all think that he probably ran away somewhere where they cannot see him, and probably kept his ki undetectable so no one could sense him. No one would even dare to think that he died or killed by Vegeta, for if that was the case then Goku would have already received news from the otherworld that his friend has died. And yet, nobody still knows that any communication contact between the mortal world and the otherworld was useless for some reasons. Only Piccolo, who tried to contact King Kai the moment they arrived on Earth from Namek, realized this.

Goku tells them about the teenager's warning of the Androids coming in four years time, but not telling that Trunks is Vegeta and Bulma's son in the future. Most of the Z fighters cannot believe that the teenager named Trunks was from the future, except for Vegeta and Piccolo who actually heard the entire conversation between Trunks and Goku when he followed Goku's ki when he powered up earlier.

With Piccolo hearing the conversation, he became highly suspicious of Vegeta when he heard about that term 'paradox' earlier. In his heart, he felt as if he knew something about this 'paradox' but his memories of it seemed to be erased.

Questions start to rise on Piccolo's mind after that. Just who is Vegeta? What is he exactly and where the fuck did he come from?

In order to prevent any more trouble, he decided to keep his suspicions and realizations to himself. He doesn't entirely trust the Saiyan Prince in the first place but knows his place that he doesn't want to provoke Vegeta's wrath and make him go berserk again. He knows he cannot stop someone with power like that and he doesn't want to risk everything he learned to care for.

Once Goku's storytelling was done, almost everyone was afraid of this future that awaited them all. Of course, learning that you're about to be killed in four years time wasn't good news.

"I know! Why don't we find those Androids immediately and destroy them before they have a chance to be completed!" Bulma suggested.

"Stop being so absurd, Bulma!" Vegeta shouted at her then he turned his eyes on everyone, "If anyone in here tries to do as she said I will kill him instantly!"

"What did you say, Vegeta?!" Bulma yelled back at him. "These Androids are going to kill you all in four years time if we don't do something about it!"

Vegeta turned back to her, smirking. "You don't understand, my dear. What you're suggesting is a cowardly move for warriors such as myself. I say let them do what they want, I will destroy these machines instantly the very moment they emerge in four years!"

"Son-kun, why don't you talk some sense into this bloodthirsty jerk?" Bulma whined at Goku.

Goku laughed at her, "Sorry Bulma, but Vegeta's right. We just have to train hard in order to prepare ourselves against them."

"Guys!" Bulma whined, trying to look for someone to be on her side but no one did, they prefer to agree with the Saiyans since they are afraid of provoking Vegeta. Bulma pouted, visibly hurt. Vegeta reached for her and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, dear, but you have to trust us on this." He told her. "We will train, grow stronger, and destroy these Androids. We will not die as easily as what happened to us in the future. I promise you that so don't worry about us too much. Understand?"

With that, Bulma finally gave up. "Okay..."

After that, the Z fighters parted ways. Before Goku left, he approached Bulma and said, "Have a healthy baby, Bulma." And then he blasted off into the sky, giggling. Gohan followed his dad back to their home.

"W-w-w-what does he mean by that?" Bulma blushed. A baby?

Vegeta laughed at her. "Ahahahahahaha! Kakarot, that fool. He's already suggesting for us to make one. Ahahahahahahaha! Ouch!"

Bulma smacked Vegeta on his shoulder. Vegeta suddenly frowned and turned his eyes on the other direction.

"Hey, Bulma…" Vegeta called.

Bulma turned to him, "What is it?"

"I'm just wondering… when we get married… what would you want to be the first baby? A boy or a girl?"

"Eh? Why are you suddenly asking me this?!"

"Just answer the damn question." Vegeta growled.

"A boy, I guess." Bulma answered.

"Then let's name him before that boy. I would want to name him Trunks."

Bulma blinked at his idea. "Funny, I also want to name my first boy as Trunks."

Vegeta laughed at that, "Really? Ahahahahaha! I knew it! Ahahahaha!'

"How did you know that?"

"Of course, I knew it. I know everything about you, right? That's why I agree to name our first born son as Trunks."

"Tch! Jerk! Come on and let's get inside the house." Bulma said as she led the way back inside their home.

Vegeta followed her but he suddenly stopped when he sensed someone looking at his direction from behind him. He slightly turned his head as his eyes shifted to his right. His lips pressed in the serious, tight scowl.

A tall man was standing behind a post, watching at him intently. The man has red spiky hair and wore a long white scarf around his neck. His clothes looked similar to what Trunks was wearing earlier.

_"Who the fuck is he?!"_ Vegeta thought to himself, kind of surprised at the sight of the man though he kept his facial expression as neutral as possible. He was about to turn around when he heard Bulma shouted inside the house, "Vegeta! Why are you just standing in there?"

"I'm coming!" Vegeta answered back. When he turned around, the red haired man was gone.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That's all for now, Time to answer some of your wonderful reviews.

**Review:** My favorite part in this chapter is when Vegeta mentioned the line from his Kai theme song. It felt so sad and I think the reason why Vegeta is so obsessed with Bulma is because he was so lonely he wanted to be loved. I can't wait to see the future timeline where Trunks came from. Is it the same as that of the Dragon Ball Z series? Would Trunks see his father's strange behavior and find anything wrong with this world?

**Answer:** The Future world where Trunks came from definitely has the same history as that of Dragon Ball Z's future Trunks' timeline. Of course Trunks noticed his father's strange behavior as you have read in this chapter. He was having suspicions as to what happened but he could not understand why his father has something to do with how istory changed in this timeline.

**Review:** I love this chapter. It is so sweet. Did Yamcha just die? Can't wait for next update

**Review: **I like that scene when they are stargazing. If really felt sad for Vegeta. I hope Bulma change him just like she did in the original series. Did Vegeta kill Yamcha?

**Answer:** I guess you'll find out next chapter.

**Review: **I'm surprised that the future is the same despite Vegeta changing things. I hope Vegeta doesn't kill Trunks out of misunderstood jealousy or that he figures out something he shouldn't know. During the break up, I was in Piccolo's shoes when he says "I don't get it". They just accepted Vegeta's outburst, the cops didn't foolishly try to arrest him for stabbing someone, and Krillin switches his story about shipping Yamcha and Bulma to agreeing that it wasn't surprising that Bulma was with Vegeta after the kiss on Namek.I guess we're going to see them fight the androids and Cell...[looks at how strong Vegeta is now]... That's going to be a short fight

**Answer:** There is a reason why the future Trunks came from is the same despite Vegeta changing things. I'll have it explained in the future chapters don't worry. Also, of all the Z fighters Goku is actually the only one who trusts Vegeta. Everyone else doesn't, the reason why they only agreed to ship _Bejiburu_ is because they are all afraid to incur Vegeta's wrath, knowing that they stand no chance against him. So for the sake of the Earth, they are 'forced' to support them. The same thing goes with Bulma as well. And also Krilin. The police wouldn't try to arrest someone who just blew them all away effortlessly with some kind of powerful shock wave. They probably ran away in fear. xDDD And of course, you would see them fight the Androids and Cell soon. Please do look forward to it.

* * *

**[Next Chapter Preview: ]**

**Vegeta:** Who the fuck is this boy? I swear if he gets in my way I am going to kill him.

**Irami:** I am Irami Keiji, Nice to meet you.

**Vegeta:** Do not mistake me for a fool, boy. I could sense the Saiyan in your ki, tell me who you are and what you want from me or I might get a little too bloodthirsty.

**Irami:** Okay okay, I'll tell you the truth once you win a battle against me.

**Vegeta:** Are you challenging me now?

**Goku:** Whoah! I never imagined anyone able to toss Vegeta like that! This guy sure is strong!

**Vegeta:** What?! That's impossible!

**Irami:** Trunks-san was right after all. Vegeta-san acts completely strange in this world. Could he be...?

**[Next Chapter: An Investigation]**


	21. Chapter 20: An Investigation

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. Here's the twentieth chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession. Enjoy. Please do read and review.

Thanks to longlovevegeta on deviantart for her wonderful fan art called "Bulma and Vegeta: StarGazing" on deviantart based on Chapter 18. Salutes!

* * *

**Chapter 20: An Investigation**

* * *

**[763 A.D. January 8, 03:35]**

When Yamcha opened his eyes, he found himself inside a dimly lit room and unable to move. He realized that his arms were tied over his head and his feet below him were also tied separately from each end of what it looked to him was a cot. He let out muffled panic screams since his mouth was shut by a face towel stuck inside his mouth. He struggled to free himself, trying to use all his strength but to no avail because he felt as if he was weakened and paralyzed, not entirely though. He was only probably paralyzed just so he cannot escape this… this place. He cannot move his arms, and his legs. But he can turn his head. When he tried to release his ki to free himself, the strange device stabbed on his chest electrocuted him without mercy and he let out tortured muffled screams.

A door opened, Yamcha heard someone step in. "Ho… I see now that you're awake. Very good," he heard the Saiyan Prince said with clear amusement. He turned his head to see Vegeta approaching him, holding a skull in his hands. For the moment, Yamcha wondered whose skull was that.

Vegeta walked around the bed, chuckling to himself. He looked like a predator observing his little prey being trapped to his own domain.

"Mmmph… urrruugghhuuuummmppphhhh!" Yamcha tried to say, his words muffled by the face towel on his mouth. Vegeta laughed.

"Ahahahahahahaha! What?" the Saiyan mocked.

"Mmmmmmmmmmpppphhhh! Uuummmmuuuurgh!"

"Tsk," Vegeta clicked his tongue over his teeth before he took the towel off Yamcha's mouth.

"Vegeta! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Yamcha tried to scream as loud as he could but then he found himself unable to speak that loud. His voice sounded hoarse, low, and it hurts just to speak. He realized that instead of screaming at Vegeta, his words were more like just a whisper.

Vegeta smiled back at him as he put one index finger over his lips, "Shhhhh… you'll wake the whole planet if you keep this up, fool." He said with that sickly sweet tone.

"Vegeta! What have you done to me?! Where is this place?!" Yamcha demanded as he struggled.

"We're out of nowhere. And can't you realize that you're just completely restrained? I've just tied you up, paralyzed you and kept your ki sealed inside this little invention of my dear little Bulma…" he said as he tapped the device on Yamcha's chest. "Oh, don't worry. I've just paralyzed you just so you are not able to escape from me. The good news is that I will revive your nerves awake! That way, our time together will be more fun. Ehehehehehehe!" the prince said with a sweet but evil smile. "Ehehehehehehehehe!" he giggled with excitement as he turned away from Yamcha and walked towards a table on the left side of the bed. Yamcha turned his head to see what Vegeta was doing. The prince put the skull down on the table were other skulls and heads, about a hundred of it, were mounted one over another in a pyramid. The skull that Vegeta had just put down sat on top of another skull and a white and purple decaying head, as if the skull he was holding earlier was higher than those two skulls below it and the rest below them.

Vegeta then opened a briefcase on the table and went on looking through the things inside it.

"What are those?" Yamcha asked.

"My collection," Vegeta answered, without even bothering to look at Yamcha.

"You collect heads of your victims?!"

"Yes. But you're lucky that I don't intend to add yours to the collection. _One is already enough."_

"Eh?"

"Bulma wanted to me stop killing anyone from now on. And I will do it for her."

"Then what the fuck are you going to do with me?!"

Vegeta let out a loud snort before saying, "Just you wait and see, okay?"

Yamcha cannot wait. He has to find a way to escape. One thing he knew about Vegeta is that he cannot be trusted. He cannot trust that the prince would not kill him, considering that he finds him as a threat to his love with his _ex-_girlfriend. He tried to find a way out, for him to escape but no matter what he does, he cannot even break himself free from being restrained.

Minutes passed by and Yamcha finally gave up. It's useless to escape from Vegeta after all. The sound of the briefcase closing made his heart thump and then he found Vegeta returning his attention to him. He walked up to Yamcha and held his face, squeezing his cheeks together with his fingers. He wore rubber surgical gloves and the pressure of his grip was enough to force his mouth open. He showed him a syringe on his right hand and said, "Let's begin, shall we?"

"Eh?"

Vegeta inserted the needle at the base of Yamcha's tongue. Yamcha began to scream silently in agony. Soon, the human felt all his senses being magnified. His sight, his smell, his hearing, his taste, and he felt his entire body again, the numbness in his arms and legs were gone. However, he still cannot move a muscle on his own.

_"Wh-What's he planning to do now?"_ Yamcha wondered in complete terror as he watched at Vegeta put away the now empty syringe.

The Saiyan prince took a box with what it looked to him were needles, long needles about the length of a pencil inside it. There were many, maybe a hundred or more. The Saiyan showed it to him, making him feel terror at the thought of what Vegeta was planning to do with those. With one swift movement of his left hand, he ripped Yamcha's top mercilessly. The sound of the cloth ripping echoed loudly across the walls of this slaughter room. And then he was topless.

Yamcha's breathing became fast and ragged, mainly due to the terror that he's feeling right now. Vegeta grinned evilly at this, sensing Yamcha's horror strongly. He took one of the needles using his right hand and held it the way you hold a dart. He moved it, very slowly at an inch above the human's skin, from his abdomen, to his chest, to his neck until he reached his left eye. Yamcha let out a gasp of horror as he stared at the needle an inch over his left eye.

Vegeta smiled at him before he inserted the needle in between Yamcha's left eye and left eyebrow. Slowly. Very, very slowly. The former bandit screamed in agony as Vegeta pushed the needle deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper until almost half of the needle was buried deep inside Yamcha's left orbit. The pain Yamcha was feeling was beyond anything he had ever felt before. And the agony was magnified by whatever drug Vegeta had administered to his system earlier. When it was finally over, Yamcha didn't have time to let a sigh of relief before Vegeta did the same thing with his right eye. Soon, the Saiyan prince inserted about ten needles around each of Yamcha's eye orbits, one by one. Vegeta giggled as he did this, enjoying every scream of agony he caused on the Earthling.

Once Vegeta was done with Yamcha's orbits, he stared at it work as if it was a masterpiece. "That was good. You do make good sounds of agony, don't you fool?" he said.

Yamcha couldn't even speak a word. The pain was too much for him to bear. Vegeta watched at him intently with a sinister grin before he proceeded on piercing the skin on his chest, just above his nipples with a needle. Deeper, deeper, deeper. The agony was excruciating, in fact it doubled as the needle was pierced into him deeper. Yamcha's mouth opened wide in a silent scream as his body jerked violently against the cot because of the wave of torture he was experiencing. He could barely hear Vegeta's mad laughter as the prince delighted in his suffering. The Saiyan continued to pierce his body with several more needles, rounding every inch of his chest and abdomen. However, to Yamcha's dismay, Vegeta was trying to avoid doing too much damage to his vitals. It seems to him that the Saiyan was not really intending on killing him but to just torture him to death.

_ "Okay, that's it for now."_ Vegeta finally told him after what it seemed to Yamcha was eternity._ "Thank you for entertaining me tonight. I'll come back for you soon and we'll continue having fun. Are you even excited? Ehehehehehe!"_

Vegeta turned away to Yamcha and put the box of needles aside on the table. Yamcha weakly turned his head to see Vegeta talking to the skulls. He cannot even make up the words the psychotic Saiyan was saying to his collection before Vegeta returned to him with a bottle of dextrose, an IV line and an IV needle. He violently fixed it on the vein on Yamcha's wrist, making the Earthling scream silently in agony. After that, he took a syringe with a clear white liquid inside it on his left hand and mercilessly ripped all the needles around his eyes out using the other hand. Yamcha screamed once again. Vegeta inserted the needle of the syringe on the IV line.

_"Go to sleep now. You must be tired with all the fun we had. Don't worry; I'll let you know when the next feast of blood is when you awake before me. Ehehehehehehehehe…"_

Those were the last thing he heard from the ruthless Saiyan before Yamcha was consumed by blackness.

* * *

**[763 A.D. May 7, 13:40, Capsule Corporation, entrance gate]**

Vegeta turned to follow Bulma inside the house when he sensed someone looking at his direction from behind him. He stopped from walking and slightly turned his head as his eyes shifted to his right. His lips pressed in the serious, tight scowl.

A tall man was standing behind a post, watching at him intently with a smirk. The man has red spiky hair and wore a long white scarf around his neck. His clothes looked similar to what Trunks was wearing earlier.

_"Who the fuck is he?!"_ Vegeta thought to himself, kind of surprised at the sight of the man though he kept his facial expression as possible. He was about to turn around when he heard Bulma shouted inside the house, "Vegeta! Why are you just standing in there?"

"I'm coming!" Vegeta answered back. When he turned around, the red haired man was gone. He turned his head left and right but never found any signs of the red haired. Vegeta wondered who was that man and felt something about him that's not good.

_I don't know who that boy is but if he gets in my way I will definitely murder him on the spot._

* * *

**[763 A.D. May 14]**

It has been a week since Trunks' warning about the coming of the Androids and the Z-fighters began their respective training routines. Tien and Chaozu trained together on a remote glacier while Krilin trained in the Kame House. Goku and Piccolo began their training with Gohan at a barren wasteland not far away from Paozu Mountains, with Goku's objective is to become a Super Saiyan just like Vegeta. After all, Trunks told him that in his world, Goku is also a Super Saiyan like Vegeta. It didn't bother him if he wasn't the Super Saiyan who defeated Frieza in battle but he just wanted to be stronger and pass his limits.

Meanwhile, Vegeta trained inside the Gravity Room that his future father-in-law developed for him. He would spend some time with Bulma, going out with her but he doesn't neglect his training. Sometimes, he would pay Yamcha a visit at the Capsule House he set on an abandoned forest just to torture the poor human brutally. He did this thrice a week the last four months but he would always spare his life, take care of the wounds he inflicted; even give Yamcha nourishments through Intravenous line, just to return the night after the next for another wave of torture. No one was able to know about this, not even Goku or Piccolo. Vegeta was too cautious that the Capsule House's walls were entirely soundproof, that no matter how loud Yamcha screamed, no one's ever going to hear him outside the house. The house was set-up with a passcode that only Vegeta could enter by use of biometrics. Also, the device on Yamcha's chest seals the victim's ki useless and making it undetectable to ki senses.

Weeks already passed by and Vegeta never saw the red headed boy again until the week after Trunks left.

Doctor Briefs introduced him and Bulma to a stay in employee, who happened to be the red headed boy he found a week ago.

"Hello there, my name is Irami Keiji," the red headed boy introduced himself.

"I'm Bulma Briefs." Bulma told him with a smile.

"It's my pleasure to meet you." He said as he reached his hand for a hand shake. Bulma shook his hand with a smile. Vegeta glared at the hand shake in disgust before he sent a death glare at Irami. Irami seemed oblivious at that and simply smiled back at him as he reached his hand for a hand shake. Vegeta glared down at his hand before he slapped it away and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Snorting loudly as he diverted his eyes on the other direction. Irami blinked at the rude gesture. Vegeta felt Bulma elbow him on his side and he turned to see her glaring back at him. Vegeta returned his gaze at Irami and said, "Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan Race." He introduced rudely.

"Oh… It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Irami smiled back. Vegeta just glared back. He doesn't like this kid whoever he is. He could feel something odd on him, something that might get in the way of his plans.

"So, Irami-kun. Why did you apply at Capsule Corporation?" Bulma asked.

"I was simply asking for a job in which I am interested in. I love technology and I would want to share my fair knowledge of it to the research and development team of this company. It was good that your kind father saw my potential to be his employee."

"That was great! I think we have common interests."

"So…" Irami said as he looked at the couple before him. "Are you two a couple?"

Vegeta snarled at the red headed boy and said, "That is none of your fucking business, boy!"

Irami was immediately taken aback by that reaction. Bulma looked at Vegeta and told him to calm down. Vegeta, who easily lost him temper, decided to just leave and train.

"Vegeta-san's grouchy, isn't he?" Irami said.

"My apologies, my boyfriend is really grouchy towards others but he's really obsessive when it comes to me." Bulma said, "I bet he's not really training but he's somewhere around here listening to our conversations."

"Oh, possessive isn't he?"

"Too much for his own good."

"Hmmmmm…"

After that conversation, Irami decided to go to the room that Doctor Briefs provided for him in order to fix his things when he saw Vegeta waiting for him at the door. The Saiyan Prince's glare was enough to make others wet themselves out of fear but Irami seemed completely unaffected by that.

"Who are you and why the hell are you following me?" Vegeta asked Irami with that rude but straightforward way he always had.

"What do you mean by that?" Irami asked, confused. This answer made Vegeta very livid and the red haired boy found himself being pushed ruthlessly into a nearby wall. Vegeta's right hand wrapped around his neck and lifted him up.

"Do not mistake me for a fool, boy. I could sense the Saiyan in your blood and your ki. Now, tell me who you are and what you want from me," the Saiyan prince let out a warning growl. _"Or I might just get a little blood thirsty."_

Irami who was initially surprised by Vegeta's raw strength, began to chuckle darkly before it became a boisterous laughter. "Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Just as I expect of the Prince of all Saiyans, you easily sniffed out my identity!"

Vegeta threw Irami across the floor. "What do you want from me?"

The red headed Saiyan picked himself up, "I already told you my name earlier. I am Irami Keiji, I am a Saiyan just like you that's why you could sense the Saiyan in me. I want nothing from you. It's just that I have heard so much about our great prince that I suddenly had an interest to meet you in person."

_Seriously, who the fuck is this Irami? Yes, I could sense the Saiyan in him but why is it that I don't seem to know him. And what's with the red hair. No Saiyan has red hair like that. Also, his name doesn't sound like a Saiyan name. _

"Stop fooling around and tell me the truth!"

"I am telling the truth, my prince."

Vegeta's expression turned even more furious. Irami took this as a warning and he said, "Okay, okay. I'll tell you the truth once you win a battle against me."

"Are you challenging me now?"

"Yes," Irami smiled. "But not in martial arts or the like. I would want to engage a battle of intuition against you."

"A battle of intuition? Is that a game?"

"That's right. We are going to have a toss the coin guessing game. We'll have someone toss a coin for us and he or she will catch it on one of his two hands. What we are going to do is to guess which hand caught it and which side it goes once it's revealed while the both of us are blindfolded. We will take a guess one after another; the first one who answered wrong will lose the game."

"Interesting," Vegeta said, finally relaxing his earlier angry mood.

"If you win, I will tell you the truth that you want to hear from me. But if I win… let's say I'll borrow Miss Bulma Briefs for one night, what do you say?"

"What?! Why do you have to bring _my _Bulma into this?"

"…Because I could see that she will be the reason for you to be more motivated in order to win. Of course, you wouldn't want me to get into her, right? Then you'll have to be at your best."

"Tch!"

"I'll ask someone to toss the coin for us if it's alright with you."

"Hmph! Whatever you like boy. But I'll have you know that I will never lose." Vegeta said.

"Okay."

"You seemed confident with that."

* * *

**[763 A.D. May 14, 16:30, Capsule Corporation backyard garden]**

Goku, Bulma, Vegeta and Irami all stood at the backyard garden of the Capsule Corporation. Bulma was told about the toss the coin guessing game by Vegeta and was asked by Irami to call someone who could pretty much keep up with Saiyans. Bulma was surprised when she learned that Irami was also a Saiyan but she did him the favor of calling Goku. Goku was asked to be the one who would toss and catch the coin using his super speed while Bulma will be the one to announce the answer. Goku was glad to meet Irami but wonders if the boy is truly a Saiyan or not.

With that, the game has begun.

Goku asked Vegeta, "Vegeta, head or tail?"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow at the question before he mumbled, "Head," mainly because he thought the head was higher than the tail.

Goku then tossed the coin, caught it on his right hand with an amazing speed and opened his hand. The head was revealed. "Okay, Vegeta goes first."

Vegeta and Irami were sat on separate chairs before they were both blindfolded with black cloth.

Goku walked a few meters behind them, followed by Bulma on his side.

"Vegeta, ready?"

"As always, Kakarot." Vegeta replied snidely.

Goku tossed the coin and then with super speed caught it in mid-air by clasping his hands together before he closed his fists and separate them in front of him. Inside one of his fists was the coin.

"Left or right, Vegeta?"

"Right."

"Head or tail?"

"Tail."

Bulma looked on as Goku opened both of his hands, "Correct."

Vegeta let out a snort.

"Irami, ready?" Goku announced.

"I am ready, Goku-san."

Again, Goku tossed the coin and caught it with a clap of his hands using super speed before he separate them by closing both hands into fists.

"Left or right, Irami?"

"Right."

"Head or tail?"

"Tail."

"Very good," Bulma commented after she saw the correct answer.

The game continued on and on as Vegeta and Irami always answered the correct answer. Bulma and Goku thought that this lousy game won't probably end as the two players seemed to have very sharp intuition.

When Bulma got bored of the game, she decided to just get inside the house and tinker with her inventions. The moment she walked away from Goku and diverted her attention to another thing was the moment it changed.

"Vegeta, left or right?" asked Goku.

"Left…?" he sounded unsure this time.

Goku asked. "Head or tail?"

"Tail…"

Goku kept silent for a long moment as he let out a long sigh of relief and finally relaxed after that long match.

Bulma quickly turned back to see Goku showing her the head of the coin on the palm of his left hand. "… Sorry Vegeta. It's game over."

Surprised, Vegeta quickly stood up from his seat, turning around and ripping the blindfold off his eyes. "What?!" looking at what Goku was showing him. "That's – That's impossible!"  
Irami took off his blindfold and smiled in satisfaction, "Sorry, my prince. I win."

Vegeta leaped at Irami in a blind rage, pushing him off the chair and causing the red headed boy to fall into his back on the ground. "You are not going to touch _my _Bulma!" he roared as he began choking Irami.

"Vegeta! Stop!" Bulma screamed when she found him pulling an army knife from his pocket and pointing the blade at Irami. Goku was about to pull the enraged Vegeta away when Irami raised a hand to stop him.

Vegeta glared at Irami with his creepy red eyes and said, "Now tell me the truth of who you are and what you want from me!"

Instead of reacting with terror, Irami simply laughed at him. "Ehehehehehehe! Ahahahahahahaha! Oh my dear Prince Vegeta, you really don't know how to accept defeat, don't you?"

_"It's because I always win,"_ Vegeta turned the blade around, and grinned an evil grin, _"Now die!"_

To Vegeta's surprise, Irami caught his hand and used it to hurl him over the floor as if he was some helpless child. Irami stood up, locking both of Vegeta's arms behind him and causing the prince to let go of the army knife.

"Whooopsie!" Irami sang as he kicked the army knife away from Vegeta's grasp.

"What the – ?!" Vegeta mouthed, shocked and in disbelief. Bulma and Goku also watched in disbelief when Vegeta got tossed around like a doll by Irami.

_"Woah! This guy sure is strong to be able to toss Vegeta like that!" _Goku said. _"Especially in that state of his."_

Bulma seemed to agree before she snapped out of her surprise and yelled, "What do you think you're doing, Vegeta?! I told you no more bloodshed!"

Vegeta turned his furious glare at her and he scowled.

"Now, don't give me that look! You promised!" Bulma scolded.

"Seriously, you have to control that temper of yours." Irami told him, "Relax, I'm not going to touch Bulma-san or anything. I was just going to ask her a few questions, privately though."

"About what?"

"It's a secret." Irami replied. "But don't worry. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with you."

Bulma led Irami into the house while Vegeta was left with Goku.

"Whoah, that guy sure is strong!" Goku commented. "What do you think of him Vegeta?"

"Whoever he is, I don't like him."

"But he seems like a good guy you know."

"You'll never understand, Kakarot." The prince grumbled bitterly.

"Hey Vegeta, care to spar with me for a while. I would like to know how much I have gotten stronger these past days."

"Oh sure, Kakarot. Let's do this on somewhere more uninhabited so you won't be hindered by these humans."

"Great!"

The two Saiyans went off to the Gizard Wasteland to spar.

* * *

**[763 A.D. May 14, 17:43, Capsule Corporation, hallway]**

"Are there any rooms that are literally soundproof in here?" Irami asked.

"There is one, at my dad's lab. Why?"

"I would want to talk to you about something very important and very private."

"Okay…"

* * *

**[763 A.D. May 14, 17:43, Capsule Corporation, Doctor Briefs' lab]**

"Here we are," Bulma said. "This room is entirely soundproof in order for block all the sounds created by dad whenever he tinker with his machines." Bulma said.

"I see…"

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Bulma-san, I know you're a very trustful person so I entrust you this private matter that no one must know about. I am Irami Keiji, a detective. I actually applied on your company in hopes of answering the questions about the mysterious investigation that I am solving."

"What is this investigation about?"

"I found this set of human skeleton scattered on an island sixteen miles away from this city and I was wondering if you know something about it."

Bulma was shocked, "Huh? Me? Why me? Are you suspecting me of killing somebody?"

"No, no. Don't take it like that. It's just because I have found a clue on the crime scene that has your name on it."

"A clue with my name?"

"Looks like a wedding ring to me. That of a man."

Bulma's eyebrow furrowed in confusion, "A man's wedding ring? With my name on it? But I'm not married yet."

"Ah yes, you did mention that Vegeta-san's your boyfriend earlier."

"Yes, he is just my boyfriend."

"Any past relationships?"

"I had one with Yamcha. We don't know where he is now. We have no news of him."

"Since when was the last time you saw him?"

"Four months ago." Then Bulma suddenly panicked, her face became worried. "Wait, could it be?"

"No, the skeleton I was talking to you about was found five months ago. This one was probably killed over half a year ago."

"I see."

"Do you know any other man besides Prince Vegeta or Yamcha who could possibly own the ring?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Alright, then. Now, about your boyfriend, I would want to know more about your relationship."

"Is that really appropriate?"

"Well, you told me earlier that he was kind of obsessive of you. How is that?"

"Vegeta usually stalks me on whatever I do, it was good that he's not doing that much as of lately. However, as you have witnessed earlier, he easily gets jealous whenever he thinks someone would take me away from him. And when he gets jealous, it always ends up with someone's life being threatened or being taken brutally."

"That wasn't simply obsessive. It's crazy." Irami said. "Do you love him?"

It took Bulma long to answer before she looked down, unsure. "I… I don't know… I'm not sure." She stammered.

The detective asked, "So did you only answer him out of fear because he was threatening to kill everyone?"

"Yes. Somehow yes. But there's this little feeling inside of me that actually wants him. He's a lot better than my ex-boyfriend of course. I think if Vegeta and I met in a different circumstance there's a possible chance that I would definitely choose him without uncertainty."

"By what circumstance?"

"If only he wasn't a creepy, murderous clingy stalker."

Irami laughed at that. "So would you prefer him to be rude and cold towards you?"

Bulma smiled, "That would be totally different. That wouldn't be Vegeta, would he?"

"You wouldn't know," Irami said with a sly smile.

"Would you want me to ask Vegeta about the corpse you found?"

"No, I would ask him myself some time later." Irami said. "That's all for now."

* * *

**[763 A.D. May 14, 20:05, Capsule Corporation, Irami's room]**

_So Trunks-san was right about Vegeta-san acting strange in this world. The game we just had earlier confirmed that Vegeta-san's feelings for Bulma-san was indeed borderline obsessive, completely different from what his son from the future had expected him to be._

_Over a week ago I talked to Trunks-san about his travel from his world to this world. He said that he was supposed to arrive on a different time over a year from this time but once his time machine entered the hyperspace, it got caught on a different warp hole completely out of his desired path as if his time machine was being pulled into it. He said he was anxious when he found out that he was brought further into the past._

_I told him about the paradox I was investigating about and assured him that his interference with time has nothing to do with it. Trunks-san told me that there were many things that has changed in here, like Vegeta-san becoming the Super Saiyan who defeated Frieza instead of Goku-san, Goku-san being on Earth when he was supposed to be on Yardrat learning the awesome Instant Transmission technique. I was alerted that this much change in history would cause such great catastrophe in the timeline that would lead to the creation of something new. Or was it really new in the first place?_

_But the paradox didn't begin when Vegeta-san became the first Super Saiyan. It began by the time when he first arrived on Earth, during his first battle with Son Goku-san._

_After Trunks-san left, I went to Capsule Corporation to observe the unusual behavior of Vegeta-san. I heard stories of him that he was a proud and powerful warrior, a cold and hardened person too. That he was the prince of all Saiyans and thinks himself being above everyone else. Rude and arrogant, he's not the type of person to show what he exactly feels, especially when it concerns emotions that would make him soft and weak-looking. By the way I see how the Vegeta-san in this world acts; it seemed that the paradox would have caused him to act like this._

_The question is what caused this to happen? Was it the death of the mysterious being on that island? After all, when I arrived on this world, I was lead to that place. Who was the victim and who was the suspect?_

_The only thing I know as of now is that Vegeta-san is the possible primary suspect who killed the victim. The victim's identity is still unknown. The motive for the murder is also unknown._

_I have to do something to confirm my suspicions._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That's all for now, I'm sorry but I won't be updating soon for now as my laptop's not working well. I have to go and repair it for some reason because the heat sink's not working that well. I hope to update as soon as I can!

* * *

**[Next Chapter Preview: ]**

Bulma: Vegeta? Vegeta is that you?

Vegeta: What the fuck do you think you're doing in here, woman?

Bulma: Vegeta! T-There are people's bones in there! Should we call the police?

Vegeta: What bones?

Vegeta: I will bury everything that would get in my way! Ahahahahahahaha!

Bulma: Vegeta! What have you done?!

Vegeta: Eh? Bones? What bones?

Bulma: Why?

Irami: Vegeta-san's mental state is very fragile, he has probably altered his own memories.

**[Next Chapter: Trust]**


	22. Chapter 21: Trust

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. Here's the twentY-first chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession. Please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Trust**

* * *

**[763 A.D., May 15, 3:15, Pepper Island]**

The Saiyan Prince was seen digging a rather huge deep hole into the soil at the center of the island where it was surrounded by several trees. At first glance, it looked as if Vegeta had used a bomb or a ki blast earlier to clear off the trees that surrounded the hole he was digging. The hole he made was about ten meters in diameter and it's almost twice in depth. Vegeta was there, digging continuously and enthusiastically using a shovel in his hand.

_"__Bulma is mine. Bulma will always be mine. She is mine forever. I will bury everything that would get in my plans! Ugh!__"_ He grunted as he threw a few soil up the hole. Then he dug the shovel's broad scoop into the soil below his feet, stepped on it in order to push it deeper, then scooped the soil once more and threw it up the hole. _"__Ah! I will bury everything! Everything for my dear little Bulma! Ehehehe!__"_ and then as if waking up from a bad dream, Vegeta stopped his digging. He blinked and turned his head around, wondering. "Eh? What am I doing in here?"

* * *

**[763 A.D. May 14, 11:40] **

After that interrogation with Irami, Bulma became curious of what Irami was telling her and decided to see what she could find on the island Irami told her about. She took an air jet to go into the island. Once she was above the island, something suddenly went wrong with her jet. A loud creepy sound came from the radio of the jet and the engines began to go crazy. She later found her jet crashing into the island. Luckily she was able to jump out of it because she could die from the crash.

Bulma landed safely on her feet a few meters away from her jet. She looked around the island which was filled with trees. She took a flashlight from her pocket and turned it on. She found the place suddenly creepy and didn't know whether she should turn around or not. But she could feel that something was drawing her into somewhere in the island. As if she could hear someone telling her to come in there and see whatever it was.

She thought she was hallucinating when she saw a flaming haired shadow shuffled from the trees, "Vegeta!" she called. "Vegeta! Is that you?" she asked. The shadow hovered away, faster than she expected, passing through the trees like a ghost. Bulma decided to follow him further into the forest, calling out for his name.

_Follow me, over here._

She thought she heard him tell her. She continued to follow him, trying her best to catch up to him. "Vegeta, wait up!"

She ran quickly, following the Saiyan Prince deep into the forest. _"__Huh? Why would he wear that at a time like this?__"_ she thought, noticing the battle worn armor he was wearing.

When she arrived on a clearing he was gone. "Vegeta! Stop playing around. Where did you go?!" she shouted. She walked around the clearing trying to look where the Saiyan Prince went off but she couldn't see it. When she stepped on something hard, she immediately turned the light on it and she jumped away in fright upon seeing what she just stepped into.

"Aaaaaaahh!" she screamed when she saw a person's bones lying on the ground before her. The blue and white clothes on the bones were ripped to pieces and dirty. She could barely recognize the cracked, dirty and separated pieces of familiar armor scattered in places with the bones.

Yes, she expected to see a person's bones in there just as Irami told her, but her experience with Vegeta earlier made her frightened. Also, the pieces of clothes on the bones were strikingly familiar to the ones that Vegeta wore when he first arrived on Earth.

"Who is this person?" she asked herself in fright.

Out of fear, she decided to return home but when she turned around she screamed in horror, Vegeta was there before her and glaring at her with angry ebony eyes.

"Vegeta, you jerk! Stop scaring me like that?!" she yelled at him. She noticed him wearing a blue collared shirt and khakis instead of the armor she saw him wearing earlier. _What? Did he just change his clothes?_

Vegeta's scowl deepened, as he continued to glare at her angrily and coldly it made Bulma kind of scared as if she did something wrong.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in here, woman?" he asked her coldly.

"Uh… I was… uh… I was lost," she lied.

_Bad liar._ Vegeta thought. He knew she was lying but he thinks it's much better for him to believe that lie than learning she just saw _that_.

"W-What about you?" Bulma asked, breathlessly.

"I sensed your fright; I came to see what happened to you. Come on, let's go home." He told her coldly before he left her, expecting her to follow him immediately.

Why is Vegeta suddenly angry at her? Bulma turned around to see the bones and then shouted, "But Vegeta! There's a set of people's bones in here. Should we call the police?" she said as she followed him quickly.

Vegeta stopped and turned around to glare at her angrily, "What the fuck are you talking about, woman?" he growled.

"I said there are people's bones over there," Bulma informed him.

Vegeta's jaw hardened and his eyes turned even colder, "What bones?"

Bulma swallowed. Why is he looking at her that way? Why is he so angry at her? Did he kill that person?

"Forget it," she gave up. "Are you angry at me?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he growled at her as if the answer to the question was very obvious.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry. I'm just bored and I wanted air, to get out of the house at the middle of the night."

He just glared at her even angrier without any other word. He took a dino-capsule from his pocket before he threw it on the ground. A blue hover-jet appeared before them. He hopped into the hatch without bothering to help Bulma this time, just to make her feel that he was mad at her. Bulma helped herself to get into the hatch.

Vegeta piloted the jet off the island without saying any other word. Bulma just stared at him like a helpless and scared little that, Bulma didn't talk to him again about the matter. She was sure he noticed those bones but he's claiming that he didn't. Is he hiding something from her?

The moment they returned to the Capsule Corporation Bulma went directly towards her bedroom while Vegeta decided to stay inside the jet for the moment. Bulma decided to herself that she must tell Irami what she found and wondered if the detective was already sleeping.

Meanwhile, Vegeta hopped off the jet and met with Towa.

"What happened?" Towa asked him.

"She saw him. I didn't know why she went into that place and how she found him."

"But how did she able to find that?"

"I don't know. Someone collected everything in one place. Whoever it was probably knows something about what happened. But how? I made sure that no one would ever notice anything! Not even the Kais."

Towa assured, "The Kais saw nothing; you did a pretty well job on preventing it."

"Then how?!" the prince roared.

Then suddenly, Vegeta felt Bulma's ki move again.

"She's going to Irami's room, why?" he growled angrily.

"Stop her or she might tell it to anyone else…" Towa said.

Bulma was in front of Irami's bedroom door, still wondering if the detective was awake. She raised her hand to knock on the door when suddenly Vegeta appeared behind her, making her gasp in surprise.

"What the heck Vegeta? Stop doing that, I thought you were some ghost!"

"What do you think you're doing here, Bulma? Go to sleep," he ordered her coldly.

"But I –,"

"Go to sleep, woman," the prince ordered more firmly. Bulma stepped back at the look he was giving her, wondering why he was so angry at her tonight and then she ran into her room, angry tears on her eyes. Vegeta followed her into her room, as he finally regretted what he was doing to her. There's no reason for him to be mad at her. After all, what would she know about those bones?

"Why are you doing this to me, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "I already apologized. Isn't that enough?"

"I heard that, I just want you to know that I'm angry at you for going outside at this time of the night all alone. Don't you understand that?"

"So just because I'm your girlfriend, you're grounding me now? That I'm not allowed to go out by myself and have some private matters?"

"It's not like that, Bulma."

"Then what are you so angry about?! Is it because that I found those bones– ?!"

"It's because I am worried sick about you! That's it! Damn it, Bulma! A proper woman doesn't go out at this time of the night! Unless of course if you are a slut."

Bulma kept silent after that and she scowled as she looked at her hands. There was a long silence between the two of them until Vegeta ordered her to go to sleep again. Bulma remained stubborn like a child. Vegeta growled to himself and decided to simply knock her out. Bulma collapsed to her bed, unconscious. The prince fixed her properly to her bed and gently covered her with the comforter.

"I'm sorry, Bulma. Good night." He told her as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

_Now then__…_

* * *

** [763 A.D., May 15, 3:15, Pepper Island]**

Vegeta returned to that island where he found Bulma, armed with a shovel and an axe on his hand. He began to cut down the trees surrounding his desired spot and cleared the place. After doing that, he enthusiastically began digging into the soil using the shovel in his hand. He could have easily punched the soil or fired a blast at it if he wanted too but he was too cautious for anybody would have sensed the explosion (not his ki, he's not that worried of it at all, but the explosion and the bright light caused by it) and would come running here. So he took his time, digging into the ground, deeper and deeper.

_"__Bulma is mine. Bulma will always be mine. She is mine forever. I will bury everything that would get in my plans! Ugh!__"_ He grunted as he threw a few soil up the hole. Then he dug the shovel's broad scoop into the soil below his feet, stepped on it in order to push it deeper, then scooped the soil once more and threw it up the hole. _"__Ah! I will bury everything! Everything for my dear little Bulma! Ehehehe!__"_he then took the bones Bulma saw earlier and threw them all into the hole, he began to bury the bones deep into the soil, covering them with the soil he just dig earlier. _"__I won__'__t let anyone get in my way! Not even you! Foolish twin brother! Did you summon her in here? She__'__s mine! Only mine! She will never be yours! You don__'__t deserve her! You don__'__t deserve my dear little Bulma! You hear me?! Now learn your place and rest in peace! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!__"_and then as if waking up from a bad dream, Vegeta stopped his digging. He blinked and turned his head around, wondering. "Eh? What am I doing in here?"

He dropped the shovel into the ground, furrowing his brows in confusion. He took a step back as he stared at the hole he just did, "W-What did I just do?" he asked himself, confused. He then he hurriedly took off into the sky.

* * *

** [763 A.D., May 15, 8:15, Capsule Corporation, Bulma****'****s bedroom]**

Bulma was dreaming again. She dreamt of what she saw on that island last night. In her dream, she saw Vegeta killing the person who owned the bones with a fire axe in his hand. It was horrible. She couldn't make up the face of the victim as he crawled away from his killer. She was just before them, watching Vegeta kill him brutally in fear. She cannot do anything to stop Vegeta no matter how hard and loud she tells him to stop. The victim turned to face her, his face still cloaked in darkness as if he was faceless and he raised his remaining hand to reach for her, "Help me… Help me, please…" the victim cried to her before Vegeta pulled his head off the rest of his body. The faceless head rolled towards her, closer, closer and she stepped back in horror and regret that she was not able to save this person.

Vegeta then turned to her, "I am back for you, my Bulma."

Somebody behind her with a familiar voice told her in a cold way, "It's your fault that I was killed…" it said. "And it's your fault that _I _became like _him_. How could such a weakling like yourself make such a difference? I don't understand." The voice was weeping, regretful.

She immediately recognized that voice, "Ve… Vegeta…?" she gasped as she turned around to see him standing before her.

And she screamed.

He stood before her, wearing the same battle worn armor he wore when she first met him. There was a huge bleeding hole in his chest, his right forearm was missing, red blood dripping from the hole in his chest and in between his legs. What frightened her more was that he was headless.

She continued screaming as she fell to her butt. The headless Vegeta slowly raised a finger and pointed behind her. She frightfully followed his finger and found that he was pointing at a completely unscathed Vegeta, who picked up the head of the headless Vegeta and hugged it.

_"__Beware of those who act nice__…"_ the headless Vegeta told her. Bulma wondered how the hell he was talking to her without his head. This was such a terrible dream. _"__A wolf in sheep__'__s clothing they say. He could be the worst one between the two of us.__"_ Bulma felt his one hand grabbing her left forearm, _"__And it__'__s your entire fault__…"_

Bulma screamed once again.

* * *

** [763 A.D., May 15, 8:15, Capsule Corporation, Bulma's bedroom]**

Bulma snapped her eyes open, jolting up from her bed screaming. Tears of fear were streaming from her eyes. Cold sweat glistened on her face and she wiped it with the back of her hand. Her breathing pattern was unsteady out of fear. What was that dream about? Is it some warning about... about Vegeta again? What could it mean? She ran her hand over her blue hair, remembering what she just found yesterday at that island. She curled into a ball, hugging her knees together close to her chest. Those bones... who could it belong to...? She remembered talking about this matter with Vegeta yesterday. She remembered asking him if he killed that person but he claimed that he didn't see people's bones in that place.

Why?

She knows he saw them but why is he claiming that he didn't? Did he really do it?

Those bones... Her dream... The apparition of Vegeta that appeared on her before she found those bones...

Whose bones were those she found there?

For the moment she wondered if it belonged to Vegeta, too. But if that was the case... It's impossible... right? She laughed dryly at the ridiculous thought her stupid mind was making up. If Vegeta was the victim then what the hell's he doing with her here?

But Vegeta's sudden coldness on her yesterday when she found those bones... He's hiding something from her. What could it be?

Vegeta suddenly opening her door made her jump in fright. The Saiyan Prince stared at her weirdly, "...What's the matter, dear?" he asked, concerned.

"N-Nothing..." Bulma squeaked, unable to hide her fear.

"Hn..." Vegeta replied, glaring at her.

"...What..?"

"Get downstairs. Breakfast is ready." he told her before he left her alone and closed the door.

Bulma let out a small sigh of relief and wondered how she was going to tell Irami about this. She decided to get downstairs to eat breakfast when she came across the red headed houseguest by the hallway.

"Good morning, Bulma-san!" Irami greeted. Bulma smiled back at him.

"Good morning, Irami-kun..." she replied.

_"I guess I should tell him now... about what I saw in that island..."_

"Uhmm... I - Irami-kun... " Bulma called out when Irami was about to walk away. "Yesterday I - "

"- Oh my dear little Bulma, what's taking you so long? Oh!" Vegeta suddenly popped in from out of nowhere and he saw Irami not so far away. His expression suddenly turned cold when he glared at Irami. Bulma's expression paled. Vegeta turned to her and smiled back.

"Come on, Bulma. Let's eat breakfast together." the prince said and he slid his arm behind Bulma and pulled her closer to his right side. A wide smile stretched on his lips. Bulma's face was terrified. He then dragged her gently downstairs into the dining room, leaving Irami wondering what Bulma was going to say.

During breakfast, Bulma ate her morning breakfast quietly with her parents, Irami and Vegeta.

_"It's hopeless... He's being too watchful of me..."_ Bulma thought grimly as her blue eyes shifted to see Vegeta staring at her direction, and then smiled back at her. _"Is he watching me because he knows I would tell Irami-kun about those... those bones?"_

When she was done eating her breakfast, Bulma stood up and returned to her room. Bulma thought that Vegeta was going to follow her but instead he went directly to his Gravity Chamber to train. With that, Bulma took her cellphone and dialed Irami's number but instead of hearing Irami answering from the other line what she heard was just loud static. She sighed and wondered if this was Vegeta's doing as well.

In the end, she decided to write him a note instead.

Moments later... the house shook when a loud explosion boomed from the backyard garden. "What?!" Bulma cried out as she lost her concentration on the note she was writing. Five seconds later, Vegeta entered her room with a scowl. "Bulma! The Gravity Simulator's a toast. Please fix it for me." he pouted.

"Huh? Hn... Alright..." Bulma muttered as she stood up and folded the white paper she was writing in into two and placed it in between the pages of a book before she came out of her room to fix the Gravity Chamber.

Vegeta who was left in her room, turned his head into the table where Bulma left the book she used to keep that note. He took the note on the book and read:

_"To Irami-kun. _

_I have to tell you something about the skeleton you found on Pepper Island. Let's meet there tonight at nine. _

_Bulma."_

Vegeta frowned as he returned the note back in between the pages of the book. He just realized that the book was written by Arthur Conan Doyle entitled "Sherlock Holmes". He didn't know why Bulma suddenly had interest with detective and crime stories when she used to love erotic novels. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, could it be that Irami Keiji is a detective? What does he know about the skeleton he just buried last night? He took the note again and decided to talk to Bulma about this.

He stomped his way back to the Gravity Chamber and demanded her, "What skeleton are you going to tell Irami?" which made Bulma gasped. Did Vegeta just read that note?

"The- the bones we found yesterday." Bulma replied. "Irami's a detective. I will tell him about it."

"Oh..."

Bulma turned her head towards him, surprised by that answer.

"What do you mean by that?" Bulma asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't see those bones last night. I thought you were just kidding with me around."

"I tried telling you but you were so angry last night."

"Forget it, Bulma. Forget it. After all why should you care about it?"

"Because of you."

Vegeta stared at her, utterly speechless.

"You're hiding something... from me. I don't know what that is but I just want to know if you killed that person or not."

"I don't honestly know what you're talking about but if you insist then feel free to tell him anytime. I won't stop you this time. Just... don't go out alone in the middle of the night like you did yesterday."

Bulma blinked, that's unusual of him. She smiled back at him, "Thanks, Vegeta."

"Don't worry about it. Let me tell Irami about this." Then without waiting for Bulma's reply, Vegeta sprinted out of his training room.

"Vegeta! Wait..." Bulma tried to stop him but as she was stucked on this situation she helplessly watched him as he walked back into the house. She didn't know what it was but she felt that something wasn't right about this.

Vegeta hopped into the Research and Development Department Wing of the Capsule Corporation and asked the receptionist to call Irami Keiji for him. He waited not too long before the red haired teenager was before him.

"Good afternoon, Prince Vegeta. How can I help you?" He asked.

Vegeta handed him the note Bulma wrote for him, "Bulma wanted for me to give you this."

Irami took the paper and read the note. He furrowed his brows and wondered what Bulma must know about the skeleton. He turned his eyes to the prince before him and wondered if he knows this. Irami remembered that he told Bulma that he will discuss this matter with her some other time and not to tell anyone about it.

As if he read Irami's mind, Vegeta assured him, "Don't worry about it. She didn't tell me anything. Apparently, I found her on that island alone last night. I don't know what the hell she was doing on that island after the two of you talked yesterday. She found something in there, something I didn't even see. She said she found a person's bones in there. Maybe you would care to check the place with me and her tonight. Just to make sure if she was right or wrong. That's all."

With that Vegeta left. Irami watched at the prince's back, wondering what the prince would have thought when he found Bulma yesterday. He felt something wasn't right about this.

When Vegeta turned right he stopped walking, he slowly turned his head back to the direction where he just came from. His ebony eyes flashing crimson as his expression suddenly turned dark.

_"Who the fuck is that boy and what does he know about my brother? I swear if he or anyone finds out the truth I will fucking kill him! I will definitely make sure that his head will be added to my collection!"_

A wide psychotic smirk stretched on his lips.

**[763 A.D. May 15, 20:45 Capsule Corporation]**

Irami and Vegeta waited outside for Bulma as she just came out of the house with a dino-capsule in hand, she dropped the capsule into the ground before them and in a puff of smoke, a yellow hoverjet appeared from where she just dropped the capsule.

"Let's go!" Bulma told them as she hopped into the driver's seat. Vegeta took the seat next to her while Irami took the back seat. As she drove the jet, Bulma wondered why Vegeta has to go with them. She shifted her eyes to him and she saw him staring at her intently.

_"This is bad. I don't really understand why he has to come with us."_ Bulma thought grimly.

It took about fifteen minutes before they arrived on Pepper Island, Bulma landed her jet on a clearing before the three of them got off it. She took a flashlight, turned it on and led the way into the clearing where she knows she found those bones.

"Here it is," she announced as she focused the light on the ground before her. "Huh? It's not here...?" She said in disbelief as she turned around to check her surroundings. Where is it? She was definitely sure that she found those bones somewhere here. Finally giving up, she turned towards her boyfriend."Vegeta! What have you done this time? Where are the bones we found yesterday in here?!" She demanded on him.

The Saiyan prince blinked at her innocently, "Eh? Bones? What bones?" he asked, confused. Irami suddenly turned to him, wondering why Vegeta suddenly doesn't remember the purpose of coming in here.

"The bones, Vegeta! The person's bones we found yesterday here!" Bulma yelled at him. "Where is it? What did you do to it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, dear." he replied.

Irami scowled at hearing that. Indeed, Vegeta could be the suspect of this crime. The ring he found in there a few months ago could belong to him and no one else. Since he was from the future just like Trunks, a wedding ring with Bulma's name could only belong to Vegeta and no one else. However, he wondered if Vegeta and Bulma were actually married in the future. And in case Vegeta owns that ring, does this mean that this Vegeta is from the future as well? If that's the case then how and why did he come here? He knows that in the future, Bulma created the time machine when Vegeta is already dead. That cannot be it.

In another scenario, in case Vegeta stole a time machine from Trunks at the time of the Android's arrival, there is no possibility that he could be this obsessed towards Bulma. So far as he knows, by the time that Trunks returned Vegeta doesn't care about Bulma yet at that time. And they aren't married yet, too.

Irami supposed Vegeta is from somewhere in the future where he was married to Bulma. By that time, Bulma has never created a time machine if that was the case. And Vegeta wouldn't be this obsessed to her either.

He wasn't sure how he could prove that this Vegeta is indeed from the future, either. Maybe yes he was but there wasn't enough proof yet. He has to find something to identify the identity of those bones whether it belonged to the Vegeta of this timeline or not.

Irami watched as Bulma and Vegeta argued about the bones.

Later when they returned to the city, Bulma asked Vegeta to buy some ice cream for the three of them. Vegeta took the money and ran into a nearby convenience store to buy the ice cream.

"Why?" Bulma muttered, utterly disappointed. "I am very sure he saw those bones but why is he lying about it? Did he... kill that person?"

Irami sighed, "Vegeta-san's mental balance is very fragile to the point that he has to resort to lying to you just so you won't dislike him or anything."

"But... why? I don't understand why he's doing this?" Bulma questioned.

"Because he wanted you to accept him for what he is. Bulma-san, listen to me. Vegeta-san is too volatile when he's not with you. You are the only person restraining him from killing all of humanity and destroying this world. He just wanted to be loved and to be happy and that's what you do for him." Irami smiled. Bulma lowered her head in sadness. Irami held her shoulder, "Bulma-san, you have to hold on, for everything you cared for... and for him as well..."

...

With that, Irami walked away and decided to go back home.

Bulma turned around to see Vegeta approaching her with three chocolate popsicles on his hands. He was grinning at her.

"Vegeta..."

"I'm back! Huh? Where did Irami go?" he asked as he handed her the ice cream.

Bulma didn't say anything as she took and ate her ice cream.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm not going to leave a preview for now since I realized that I just posted the events of the supposedly next chapter previously. I guess i'll have to make a new chapter 22 again. See you soon. Please Read and Review.

As for the question as to why Vegeta didn't blow up the bones to ashes, he wasn't exactly worried that anyone would find it out and be persistent on knowing the identity of those bones. Also, he didn't know the existence of the Time Patrol just as Trunks did when he traveled back in time.


	23. Chapter 22: Confined

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. Here's the twentY-second chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession. Please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Confined**

* * *

**[Vegeta's POV]**

_I have never expected for Bulma or anyone to be so persistent on knowing about what was left of my dear little twin brother. I had suspected that the red-headed 'Saiyan' wanna-be detective has a part on this. Just who is that boy? What does he want from me?_

_I cannot use the same ability I did with Popo back then. If I do that to my brother, something might happen to me. Also, I have to keep my true power under control since I don't trust that Irami. He might be the one to know the truth about my real identity._

_Heh. I could care less if anyone finds it out so long as Bulma's with me. So long as she's mine, I don't care about anything else._

_But what if she figured it out as well? What will happen to me? I fear that she might hate me... just like that time. _

_Hm! No way I won't let that happen again... I have to do something to preserve our relationship._

* * *

**[763 A.D. August 7, 14:48, West City Streets]**

Vegeta waited for Bulma inside a blue hoverjet. Earlier that day, he has invited her to a vacation with him since this is their seventh monthsary. He told her that he would bring her into somewhere special this time. Vegeta piloted the jet plane off the city and took off into the sky.

About an hour later, Vegeta asked Bulma to look down from the window on her side. She did so and was amazed by the beautiful heart-shaped island below them.

"Beautiful..." Bulma awed. "It's shape is like your face."

Vegeta pouted, "What?"

Bulma laughed at his expression, the sound like chiming bells to his ears. "It's like a heart."

He looked away, blushing. Deep inside him he felt glad. "Hn..."

Vegeta landed the jet on that island. Once they were off the jet, Bulma looked around and was awed by the beauty of her surroundings. Pure white sand, crystal blue waters of the beach, a jungle like forest on the center and the warm, tropical breeze. This is one perfect destination for a summer vacation!

Vegeta encapsulated the jet back to its capsule and sauntered to her side."Do you like it?" he asked her.

Bulma turned around and looked at him with a happy smile. "Yes!" she exclaimed happily.

Vegeta smiled back at her sweetly, "Well... I'm glad you like it. I'm going to set up the Capsule House and then we can enjoy ourselves." then casually walked away and took a dino-capsule from his side pocket in his hand. He pressed the button on the top of the capsule and threw it on the ground. A three-storey Capsule House appeared before him after the capsule exploded. When Bulma followed him, she wondered why do they need such a big Capsule House and he answered, "Since we are on a week long vacation, I have to bring my training equipment with me, for morning routines. Papa made this Capsule House especially for me."

"Oh..."

"Shall we get inside, and get changed?" he invited.

"Hn...! Okay."

Bulma walked inside the Capsule House, looking around. The house was too spacious for two people. She found that there was a big Gravity Room in the first floor.

Vegeta led the way inside the house, pointing to a huge room in the corner of the first floor, "That's the Gravity Room. Papa said he made it both shockproof and soundproof so my training session wouldn't affect your activities inside the house." he said before they walked upstairs, and he pointed at the huge kitchen and dining room. There were maid robots around but are turned off. "You don't have to worry about food either. These things over here will provide us tasty food." Then he brought her inside a huge room, a bedroom with an incredibly huge bed at the center of the carpet-covered floor. White mosquito nets hanged above the frame of the bed. Not so far away was a wide balcony, the doors and wall on that side was made of glass and she could see the vastness of the beach. For the moment Bulma felt nervous. A huge bed like that on a big house in an isolated island alone with an obsessed lover, he wouldn't dare to do it, right?

"You are going to sleep in this room," Vegeta told her.

Bulma looked at him, "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'm probably training by the time you're sleeping. Don't worry about it. I'm a Saiyan after all." He assured with a grin. "...Or maybe I'll pass out inside the Gravity Room when I'm tired out. It depends but being a Saiyan I have more energy than you humans do."

"O-okay..." Bulma blushed, ashamed that she thought of dirty thoughts about Vegeta doing something to her in that island.

Suddenly, she felt his muscular arms wrapped itself on her waist. Vegeta hugged her from behind, leaning his head over hers as he sniffed off her fragrant smell of her long blue hair. It grew so quickly now that the ends reaches the middle of her back. "I was wondering... if you could go and swim with me... the water is warm it would be good."

The idea of swimming made Bulma smile, "Okay! I'll change into a swimsuit. Just give me a human minute or two..."

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside." Vegeta let go of Bulma and kissed her, "Don't make me wait too long, my dear little Bulma..." and then he was gone as he sprinted into the balcony door. Bulma watched at him as he gracefully jumped out of the balcony and then smiled at herself.

Bulma sat on the bed as she took a dino-capsule on her pocket and threw it on the floor. A pink sports bag appeared on the floor where she threw the capsule. She took the bag to her lap, opened the zipper, and began to dig on the clothes she brought with her. After digging through so much she finally found her favorite pink bikini. She decided to take a quick shower first before she wore them. After that, she looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed by her own beautiful figure. She quickly pulled on her hair to a neat pony tail with a pink ribbon and then smiled as she went downstairs and out of the Capsule House.

Once outside, she ran excitedly into the beach, she felt the warm breeze blow into her flawless white skin, the pure, white sand beneath her feet felt like warm, fine powder.

"Vegeta! Let's go swimming!" She exclaimed. But to her disappointment she didn't see him anywhere. She only saw his clothes earlier, a blue collared shirt, khakis, a black belt and his blue sneakers, all of it in the sand in decent folds. He's probably in the water. Bulma grinned to herself as she looked at the low ripples of the crystal blue water. Is he hiding himself from her? And what the hell was he wearing? She guess she'll have to find him. As she set her feet into the water's edge, Vegeta came out of the water, howling for a deep breathe. He turned to her, and Bulma blushed as she found him in his god-like physique again. The prince waved his hands and she approached him slowly. Once she was in front of him, he took her hand and said, "Beautiful..."

Bulma smiled, "Of course, I am!" she exclaimed boastfully before she realized she was being to vain, she looked away awkwardly, "Uhm... You too..." she saw that he was wearing black swimming trunks.

The Saiyan Prince simply smiled back before he dragged her slowly farther into the water. "Come here... let's swim!"

"W-wait Vegeta, I cannot swim into deep water..." Bulma tried to say.

"Don't worry, I'm here. You have to fear nothing."

For almost an hour, they swam at the beach and enjoyed themselves. They also took a motorboat to see the dolphins at the farther part of the beach. Bulma enjoyed herself so much, being with Vegeta in this island made her forget about him being her obsessed, murderous lover. She trusts him now, entirely. At that moment, she felt silly for thinking he could have killed the owner of those bones whoever he is. Maybe she was just being paranoid when she knows he killed many people and think that he could be the suspect to every murder. But...

By sunset, they returned to the island and they walked across the shore side by side, holding each other's hands.

"That was fun!" she exclaimed as she laughed in joy. Vegeta looked at her with a smirk.

"It sure is. I'm glad you had fun, my dear." he said.

"Thank you so much, Vegeta. I cannot remember the last time I went to the beach. Maybe that was a long time ago."

"Hey, wait. I still have something for you, here." Vegeta then dragged her farther into the shore where a table for two full of expensive dinner awaited them. Aside from the food, wine and chocolate cake, there was an elegant black vase on the center filled with seven blue roses. Bulma gawked at the set up, never expecting it. He pulled a chair for her with a smile, and she sat on it willingly, thanking him after. He sat across her, and said, "This... is a dinner date... for us. I hope you like it. So... yeah! Let's eat! All that swimming made me hungry hahaha."

"Saiyans sure do get hungry quickly. Okay." She agreed.

They ate their dinner, Bulma noticed how Vegeta was staring at her while they ate. "Why? Is there something in my face?" she asked. Wondering why he was glaring at her that way. She thought it was kind of creepy but immediately shook that thought away.

"How was the steak?" he asked.

"It's delicious and tender." She commented. "One of the best steaks I ever had."

"Hn... ah!" He took the bottle of red wine and popped it open. He then poured the red wine into her glass. "Try this. I heard this is one of the best brand of red wine in this planet."

"Hn... okay."

Bulma took the glass in her hand and lifted the lid into her lips. Vegeta watched at her intently as she put the lid into her lips and drank the red wine willingly.

_"Such a beautiful creature..." _he thought as his ebony eyes slowly glowed crimson and a wide, sarcastic smirk stretched across his lips.

* * *

**[763 A.D. August 21, 14:30]**

The telephone rang loudly at the lobby of Goku's house, once Gohan answered the phone, Krilin's voice asked for Goku on the phone. Moments later, Goku and Gohan sprinted out of their house, with Chichi yelling at the both of them early in the morning.

Goku, who was very worried, and Gohan, who doesn't have a slightest idea on what made his father so worried, went to the Kame House were Krilin waited,

"What happened to Bulma?!" Goku demanded.

Krilin showed him a text message on his phone, it said:

_Someone help me! I'm trapped inside the Gravity Room in a heart-shaped island twenty-six miles East Northeast of West City! Hurry! Vegeta will kill me once he returns!_

The sender of the message was Bulma Briefs' cellphone number, indeed.

"I tried calling her several times since I received her message. There was no answer."

"I received the same message as well," a newcomer said. The red headed Saiyan was above them, showing them the same message on his cellphone.

"Who's that?" Krilin asked as he eyed the newcomer.

"That's Irami Keiji, a friend of Bulma." Goku introduced.

"Hi there," Irami said as he descended into the ground before them. "Anyways, we don't have much time. According to the message, it seemed that Vegeta-san had Bulma-san confined on a 'heart-shaped' island. We have to search for Bulma-san's location as soon as we can."

"Confined? What is Vegeta planning to do with her? I thought she's his girlfriend?" Krilin asked.

"It seemed that he kidnapped her at the same time when he invited her for a monthsary vacation two weeks ago." Irami said.

"Why would he do that?!" Gohan demanded.

"Probably because he was trying to prevent her from knowing something that might change her perspective of him..."

"What was it?"

Irami didn't answer. Goku ran his hand over his spiky hair, silently wondering if he was simply too trustful of Vegeta. He never expected him to do this thing.

"I-I don't get it. Why would Vegeta suddenly do this? He's... He's just alright, he's not that bad of a person... I... I don't understand. It's my fault..."

"Goku-san, just calm down... We are going to find Bulma-san quickly. Here," Irami showed him a gizmo where a hologram of the Earth's map was shown. "I think the heart-shaped island she was talking about was this one," he said as he pointed at the holographic picture of that island. "It's called the 'Paradiser's Island', according to the information of this device, the island was completely unpopulated despite it's beautiful scenery. The reason why? The island itself appears only once every one hundred years, most of the time it's deep into the water. But once it appears on the surface, it is seen as a very beautiful island. However, during the night, the island itself had a very disturbing aura. Those who died during the island's sinking are said to be haunting the island."

"Urrrghh... That's was one creepy place!" Krilin swallowed.

"It doesn't matter. We have to go and save Bulma." Goku said. "Shall we go?"

"Okay."

They all took off towards the Paradiser's Island.

* * *

**[763 A.D. August 21, 14:55, Paradiser's Island]**

Vegeta walked around a dark room enlightned by several CCTVs. He then sat on a throne like chair just like a prince does, he pat the cranium of a skull placed on the right armrest just like peoole do to their pets. He turned his head to the side, before he let out an evil grin, his eyes glowing crimson as he finally sensed Goku and the others arrive on the island.

_"They're finally here."_

* * *

Goku stared at the heart shaped island below him. It was indeed beautiful. "This is it," he said before he descended into the island followed by Gohan, Krilin and Irami.

"I see a Capsule House in that direction, dad!" Gohan informed. Goku nodded to his son before he walked into the direction of the house.

"Let's be careful, Goku-san. Vegeta-san's not one to underestimate when it comes to tactics. He wouldn't let anyone that easily in his domain." Irami said.

"Okay..."

As Goku and co. approached the Capsule House, Goku's battle instincts kicked in.

"Everyone! Jump away!"

"Eh?!"

The moment they all leaped away from their spots, several blades came darting towards them. Thanks to Goku's instincts that they all survived that.

"Woah! That was close!" Krilin sighed in relief.

"Just as I thought. Vegeta-san must have set up these traps." Irami said.

They continued their way into the said Capsule house. Once they were before what it look to them was gate, Irami told them to stop.

"Why?"

"Get on the sidelines," Irami told them. He raised a finger and fired a small ki beam into the path they were supposed to take in front of him and then...

_Ratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata_...

"W-w-what?!"

Several laser beams were being fired endlessly into the path by several laser guns set up at the side of the path they were to take. If they haven't been careful enough they would have been toast.

A few minutes later, the firing ended. It seems that the guns were finally out of battery. With that, they continued their way. Finally they were able to reach the entry door of the Capsule House. However, something was wrong. The doors were locked and the only pass code to open the door was a certain Saiyan's biometrics.

"Biometrics?" Goku asked.

"Fingerprints and voice patterns. Seems that the only person who can open this house is none other than Vegeta-san." Irami said.

"Well... I guess we have to burst through after all."

As Goku prepared to fire a ki blast at the metallic doors, a loud beeping sound from the computer echoed and the door opened.

"Eh?"

"How did it open? Did Vegeta open it for us?" Krilin asked.

Irami became suspicious of this, just why would the Saiyan Prince open up the door for them? Does he know about that text message Bulma just sent to them?

They entered the Capsule House and saw the only room in the first floor. The Gravity Room. They approached the metallic door of the training room where the words "GRAVITY ROOM" where painted in bold, white letters. Irami put his hands on the door knob.

"Here we go," Irami said.

He slowly turned the knob around and opened the door. He peeked into the space he just did and found a blue haired woman lying inside, completely broken and weakened inside thst dimly lit room.

"Bulma-san..? Bulma-san? Is that you?" He asked.

...

...

...

There was no answer.

_"I guess she's too weak to answer. I cannot even sense her ki. Maybe Vegeta-san kept her ki restrained as well."_ Irami thought.

"Krilin-san, please hold this door for me. Goku-san, Gohan-san, come with me inside and let's save Bulma-san." Irami said.

"Okay."

Irami, Goku and Gohan all went inside the Gravity Room while Krilin was left outside holding the door.

"Bulma-san! Bulma-san, it's us, don't be afraid." Irami said.

They approached the blue haired woman carefully until Irami noticed something strange.

She's so pale and she's not even breathing.

"Oh shit!" Irami cursed as he turned around. Goku and Gohan, out of surprise, wondered what was wrong.

A loud, pained grunt from Krilin and then... BAM!

There was a loud booming sound and then they found themselves locked inside the Gravity Room. The next instant, they heard a loud long _wooshing_ sound then felt their ki dropped to zero. As the room slowly lit up with red lighting, they felt themselves getting heavier and heavier. The three of them panicked.

_"Shit! Shit! Shit! So this was a trap after all!"_ Irami regretted not listening to his intuition earlier.

"M-m-my ki!" Goku cried out. "I can't feel my ki!"

"Argh! Daddy! I-I can't move!" Gohan cried.

"Gohaaaaaan!"

"Damn it, Vegeta-san... This is a trap after all... He lured us all in here, for us to be killed!" Irami said through gritted teeth.

"Then what the hell happened to Bulma?!" Goku demanded.

"She's... she's not in here. She's probably being restrained somewhere. Somewhere very close to Vegeta-san..."

* * *

**[763 A.D. August 21, 11:03, The Capsule House in Paradiser's Island, CCTV room]**

Vegeta dragged Krilin's body into the floor and left him in there, red bloody paint was left on the body's trail. Yamcha's muffled screams echoed inside the room as he struggled in the chains that binds him. A few meters away was a restrained and weakened Bulma inside what it looked was a cell prison. He was clearly out of herself. Her blue eyes were glassy and weak-looking. Vegeta threw Krilin's unconscious body on the sides and looked at the CCTV that was connected to the Gravity Room.

He approached his 'throne' and sat on it as he continued to watch sadistically at his struggling victims.

_"It's time to enjoy another blood feast.. hehehe... Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** That's all for today. Thank you for your continued support. Please Read and Review. _

_Now, to answer some of the questions..._

_**Review:** So many questions _

_1\. When did fake vegeta get a brother?_  
_2\. Irami is going to help get the real vegeta back or keep the other vegeta stable?_  
_3\. Will they find Yamcha ever?_  
_4\. Will they make a baby trunks?_  
_5\. How long till vegeta gets caught?_  
_6\. How long till the androids come out?_

_**Answers:** 1\. If you have to look at Chapter 8: Planet Namek._

_2\. Hmm... Irami's role in this story is to uncover the truth about Vegeta's real identity. Because of the great changes in this timeline, it's entirely impossible to return everything back to normal now. BUT... will he be able to keep him stable? Will he even survive after learning it? Did he really got it last chapter? We'll see very soon._

_3\. You have to wait for the next chapter._

_4\. Soon?_

_5\. We'll see to that next chapter_

_6\. Very Soon. _

_**Review:** Whoah! Irami just figured it out! What a smart lad! The only thing he needs to confirm it is to know the identity of the bones. But how is he supposed to do that I wonder? Maybe he would need a DNA test or something from Vegeta? He's closer to knowing the truth at last!_

_**Answer:** Yes, the only thing he needed now is to know the identity of those bones. How would he get a DNA sample from Vegeta is what I'm worried about. _

* * *

**Chapter Preview:**

Irami: I just have question for you, Vegeta-san... Do you happen to have a skull with you all this time?

Vegeta: What are you implying?

Irami: You think I know about those bones Bulma-san found on Pepper Island? It was me who told her about it in the first place.

Vegeta: How dare you interrupt my twin little brother's sleep! I will fucking kill you!

Irami: Don't worry about it, dear prince. I reburied him properly. I was just wondering... as far as I know... your only brother, Prince Tarble was sent on Planet Teketeke years ago. According to some of my sources, Tarble-san is still alive. Tell me, if you don't have any other siblings other than Tarble, then whose bones are those you are claiming to be as your twin brother?

Vegeta: My... Bulma... Why..?

Bulma: Go to hell, you monster!

**[Next Chapter: Monstrosity] **


	24. Chapter 23: Monstrosity

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. Here's the twenty-third chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession. Please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Monstrosity**

* * *

**[763 A.D. August 21, 10:22, Paradiser's Island, Vegeta's Capsule House]**

Gohan felt that his body is so heavy that he can't move. He couldn't even feel his ki. He could see his father and Irami struggling with him. Gohan cannot understand why Vegeta was doing this to them all of a sudden after he has saved them several times on Planet Namek. Was Krilin right when he suspected Vegeta of pretending? Were the children in that mirror spaceship, especially Yuso, right about Vegeta' monstrous nature? For the moment, Gohan regretted for not listening.

"Gravity at two hundred fifty times normal Gravity," the computer announced.

"What? Two hundred fifty?!" Goku cannot believe his ears. If only he had his ki two hundred fifty times the gravity is nothing to him. But his power was completely restrained by whatever Vegeta mixed with the air inside this room. "Damn it, Vegeta, what the hell is he planning to do? What has he done to Krilin?"

Irami also struggled for a few minutes. Inside his mind, Irami thought. "Vegeta-san must be watching us somewhere, and thoroughly enjoying to see us suffer... I cannot... let him know this is easy to me..." he struggled hard and long enough. He screamed and roared as he struggles,summoning his raw strength and his willpower before he was able to stand erect, somehow... His knees were shaking with the pressure he was exerting himself. Goku was amazed to see Irami to do that, wondering where he got that kind of strength but he was motivated, he roared as well, struggling. Soon he was crouching and shaking, trying to force himself to stand as erect as possible. Gohan was amazed by Irami and his dad so he also tried and struggled against the force of the gravity.

Irami's blue eyes and Goku and Gohan's black eyes, were dilated into small dots, small red veins appeared on their sclera as they continued to struggle.

"Ve-Vegeta!" Goku cried out, pushing himself even further.

They heard a long, loud screeching sound, like that of the radio signal around the room, the ear piercing sound was followed by a cold, malevolent chuckle that came from the speakers and echoed across the entire gravity chamber.

The three of them snapped their eyes up to see a CCTV camera focused on them.

"Vegeta! Is that you?!" Goku demanded. "What do you think you're doing? What have you done to Bulma and Krilin?!"

...

It took about ten seconds before the prince of Saiyans responded,_"Kakarotto_..." his voice was dark, low and chilling. A strange chill ran across Gohan's spine when he heard that scary tone from the prince. "_How pathetic of you... to be restrained by ki poison and two-hundred fifty times gravity." _Suddenly his tone rose, yelling in fury,_ "You're a fucking disgrace to the Saiyan Race, I should kill the three of you!"_ and then his tone quickly returned to the low chilling sound. _"As for my dear little Bulma, that bald headed friend of yours and that scar faced weakling, don't worry about them. They are very safe here with me. Ehehehe..." then he let out a dark chuckle._

"Yamcha?! You... you have Yamcha with you all this time?!" Goku choked. All these months they have not seen any signs from the former dessert bandit and thought he ran away due to shame of Bulma and his break up. He thought it was there was all to it and decided to give Yamcha some moment of privacy since that was what he wanted the last time he saw him when he brought him in the hospital. And then... And then... Vegeta kidnapped him all this time?! Why?!

_"It's not my fault he's easy to be caught for being a weakling. I was expecting more from you, but I guess you really are a bunch of brainless fools."_

Goku growled.

Gohan screamed in fury and disbelief, "How dare you do this to us, Vegeta-san?! Aren't we fighting on the same side! We trusted you! Why are you suddenly going to kill us for no reason?!" the six year old demanded. After all that has happened he's just going to do this?!

_"Same side?" _Vegeta repeated, _"Fufufu... Ahahahahahahahahaha!"_The Saiyan prince laughed like a complete psycho. _"I was your enemy in here in the first place, boy! Don't make me laugh! If you're talking about me saving your pathetic asses back on Namek, I was merely doing it to kill Frieza and his men! To bring an end to the Frieza Army!"_

"But didn't you put your life on the line for us against Ginyu and his gang? And you helped us revive our friends back!"

"Foolish boy. _I did that for Bulma. I did everything for MY Bulma. Just so I can have her. Now that she's finally mine, it's time to do what I was supposed to do when I arrived on this pathetic mudball..._

_"That is to kill the entire humanity and destroy Earth...!"_

"No! You're not going to do that!" Goku cried out in disbelief.

"We won't let you!" Gohan growled.

_"Hmph! Very well then, be my guest. Try to entertain me with your pathetic attempts to escape that room. If you do so, you are free to stop me."_

"Urgh! Vegeta, please don't do this. Please no..." Goku begged.

_"Computer_," Vegeta addressed. _"Activate the simulator to four hundred times normal gravity!"_

Goku and others inside the Gravity room heard the machine whirred alive and then they suddenly felt themselves being pushed down into the floor by the increasing gravity. Gohan and Goku screamed as they hit the floor mercilessly. Irami was holding on his own, miraculously much to Vegeta's amazement.

_"Oohh... Aren't you a tough one, Irami Keiji? Nyahahahahahahahaha!"_

Goku can't believe this, just how is Irami able to stand at this gravity level?

"Vegeta-san..." Irami groaned. "So it was you who sent that text message and not Bulma-san..?"

_"I did,"_ the Saiyan prince admitted, as if it was very obvious.

_"Just as I thought,"_ Irami thought to himself before he addressed Vegeta again. "I just want to clarify something to you," Irami asked through gritted teeth. "Do you happen to have a skull with you all this time?"

Inside the CCTV room, Vegeta's expression when he heard Irami's question was of surprise. There he was sitting in his throne, pampering his favorite skull among all his collections, which were arranged on a table not far away from where he sat.

_"What are you implying?"_ he asked, coldly.

"Do you think I know nothing about the bones Bulma-san found on Pepper Island over a month ago? It was I who told her about it in the first place. It was clear that you hid them when we returned to that island, but did you actually think I believed your innocent acts when you say you know nothing about it? After you and Bulma-san left, I went back to check the place and found that you actually buried the bones so Bulma-san would think she hallucinated that night..."

_"You_..." Vegeta snarled in rage. "HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY DEAR LITTLE TWIN BROTHER'S SLEEP?!"

"Worry not, my dear prince. I reburied him properly. Just another question, I don't remember you having a twin little brother. So long as I could remember, your younger brother, Tarble-san is on Planet Teketeke, and guess what? I was able to contact him in there through galactic communication! So if he's actually alive, and according to him the two of you don't have any other siblings or the like... Whose bones were those you just buried... and killed? Who are you claiming as your twin brother?"

...

...

...

"Uh... Irami..." Goku groaned. "What are you talking about?"

"Just something I was sent to investigate..." Irami answered.

"But Vegeta-san's not answering..." Gohan moaned.

...

...

...

Vegeta cannot believe that someone as persistent as Irami could exist. Why and how was he investigating about that made him question about who this red haired boy actually was.

_"I do not know what you are talking about."_ Vegeta answered.

"Very well then, if you continue on this lying game then let me ask you this." Irami said and he took something out of his pocket. He pulled out a chain with a golden ring at the end. "Does this wedding ring belong to -"

Vegeta suddenly cut in, roaring "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH?! RETURN THAT THING TO ME BEFORE I FUCKING TORTURE YOU, EVERY INCH BY BLOODY INCH AND LAUGH AS YOU ALL DIE SO SLOWLY!"

Irami laughed, "So this belongs to you? A ring with Bulma-san's name on it? Clearly a wedding ring of yours. Why do you have this thing when clearly you two aren't married yet?"

There was another silence from the other line before the Saiyan Prince coldly announced. _"I'm going to kill you."_

"H-hey, Irami... please do not provoke him even further. Vegeta's going to kill us all and destroy the Earth," Goku pleaded.

"Don't worry Goku-san. I will get to the point soon." Irami told him before he turned his gaze back to the CCTV camera. "To tell you the truth, Vegeta-san, I was sent to investigate that murder. I have suspected that you were the one who killed the owner of those bones at Pepper Island. Because of this, you have caused a great casualty in this world. That crime you committed is a great crime against the Galactic Laws. Now let me have a deal with you. If you don't want me to report this to the Galactic Patrol Group, let us out in here. For sure you wouldn't want the Galactic Police sniffing their noses into this?"

...

...

...

...

"He's not answering again." Gohan noticed.

"Vegeta-san? Did you not hear what I just said?" Irami asked.

At first, they barely heard Vegeta's low, muffled childish giggle on the other line until a boisterous psychotic laughter boomed from the speakers.

_"Fufufufufufufu... fufufu... Ehehehehehehe... Fuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahaha!"_ Vegeta's maniacal laughter echoed all throughout the walls of the Gravity Room. The sound of his laughter scared all those hearing it, mistaking him for a demon rather than a person.

Vegeta continued laughing like that until he was out of breath.

_"Irami Keiji, you're one persistent guy aren't you? Yes, it was me who killed my twin brother! But... so what if I killed him? Why should I even care about it or the casualty or the galactic laws or the Patrol Group? You think you can catch me? Ahahahahahahahaha! Please! Don't be ridiculous, I can destroy all of you in an instant!"_

"Very well then... if you insist." Irami said as he picked up a strange gizmo from his pocket.

The very moment he took it out, Vegeta commanded, _"Computer, initiate gravity simulator to one thousand times normal gravity."_

"W-wait! Stop, Vegeta, no!" Goku cried out as the Saiyan Prince hanged up.

They felt the Gravity increase fast and Gohan cried out as he felt himself sticking into the floor. Goku struggled to last, calling out his son's name in agony. Irami felt his resistance fading and he, too, crushed into the floor. The three of them struggled and screamed in agony.

"Gohaaaan!" Goku screamed.

"Daddy!" the six year old boy cried out.

Seeing his son suffering like this and knowing nothing of what Vegeta has done to Krilin, Bulma and Yamcha brought Goku to the edge. He needed to save his son now, save everyone from the ruthless and insane Saiyan he thought he could trust. Back on Namek, Goku was convinced that Vegeta was true to his word, that he would never hurt anybody again so long as Bulma was his. When Bulma announced her official relationship with Vegeta, Goku thought it was good for him, for him to be controlled from killing people. When Goku learned of Bulma and Vegeta ending up together from Trunks, he thought that despite everything Vegeta was, a monster like himself would have a chance to change himself.

He knew that Vegeta, despite all his insanity and blood lust, is a person worth saving. And he of all people knows that only Bulma could save him from his own evilness.

But why is it that Vegeta was not turning for the better. He's getting even worse.

Goku realized that Vegeta must not love Bulma out of mutual feelings but of insane obsession. To own her for himself.

A Crimson dipped Obsession.

And that the Saiyan Prince himself was beyond redemption. His insanity and lust for blood has been too much for him to control.

Then the entire Capsule House suddenly shook with an explosion.

* * *

A loud boisterous laughter alerted me and I woke up. The cruel sound was ringing through my ears as my vision adjusted to my dimly lit surroundings. I blinked, first thing I saw before me was a man, muffled sounds coming out from him. Is that Yamcha? I could barely make his face, what has happened to him? He looked so tortured and broken. Just as I am. Wait... Was he actually the person Vegeta was torturing the times I could hear someone's muffled screams in another room?

I weakly turned my head to the source of the loud evil laugh and found those flame-shaped spikes. I tried to call his name but only a low, whispering sound came out of my mouth. I couldn't speak loudly again, just like these past days.

That day when Vegeta brought me to that beautiful island and invited me to eat dinner. He must have put something on the red wine he made me drink. When I awaken I was in here, helplessly restrained completely. Of course, I tried to find ways for me to escape but he was being too watchful of me all the time. I thought I could escape him if ever he focused his attention to something else or get out for some food or restroom needs. But he would always place some kind of relaxant medications into the IV line stuck on my hand to make me feel sick and weakened. Sometimes he would knock me out with some sleeping drugs as well. It was then that I realized how it would be completely impossible to escape from Vegeta when he has every senses in his body focused on you. And that realization sent a chill of terror across my entire body. I do not know what he's going to do. I do not even know if I'm still a virgin or not.

I didn't know how many days have passed since he took me away. And I felt betrayed. I remember asking him why he's doing this so suddenly, thinking it has something to do with me finding out those bones on Pepper Island. He only answered with _'To preserve our relationship until the end'._ I did not understand the reason and meaning behind that.

Vegeta was talking to someone on the TV, I see that he has Irami-kun, Son-kun and Gohan-kun in the Gravity Room. The three of them struggling against the gravity that would crush them completely if it goes on. I heard Vegeta and Irami talk about the bones on Pepper Island. Vegeta admitted that he killed his twin brother. A twin brother? So the skull that I usually saw him cradling in his arms lately and the bones on Pepper Island were his twin brother's? He didn't mention anything about him having any siblings before.

Vegeta was not entirely worried about Irami-kun's threat to tell the Galactic Patrol Group. I know someone in that organization. An alien friend of my older sister, Taitsu-nechan. So did Jaco sent Irami-kun to investigate that murder?

When Vegeta ordered for the computer to initiate the Gravity Simulator to one thousand times normal gravity, I panicked. I could hear Irami-kun, Son-kun and Gohan-kun's agonized screams and Vegeta laughing madly again. And then Son-kun's roaring. Vegeta's loud, demonic laughter suddenly cut off with a surprised, _"W-What the-?!"_

Then there was an explosion that shook the entire island. Somebody has fired at the Capsule House's roof. I raised my head to see a white cape billowing against the wind on the hole that was made on the roof. I found Piccolo hovering in there with two fingers pointed at Vegeta.

"Just as I thought you are not to be trusted, Saiyan." Piccolo growled.

Vegeta slowly turned to him, his scary red eyes glaring at Piccolo with a terrifying look. And then a wry, crooked smile stretched curled on his lips. _"Piccolo, what do you think you're doing in here? Don't tell me that you're going to take my Bulma away from me too? I never thought that you had such interest."_

"Hmph! Don't get me wrong, Vegeta. I could care less about your girlfriend but you are going to pay for trying to kill Gohan!" Piccolo yelled as he blindly charged at Vegeta. He took Vegeta by his throat and pushed him into the computer console, slamming him hard into the table and growled into his ear. "Now you let go of Gohan and the others before I kill you in here."

Vegeta's facial expression was of cold disinterest as he said, _"Make me."_

Piccolo hit him on the face with a powerful punch, and Vegeta collapsed into the floor. "Oh trust me, I will. Maybe you would want to transform into that Legendary Super Saiyan thing to engage me."

_Vegeta picked himself up from the floor, and then he suddenly threw his head back to laugh out madly, "Bwahahahahahahahaha! You actually think you could stand up to my Super Saiyan powers!"_

"Yes, I do." Piccolo smirked, as he picked up and unceremoniously threw Vegeta into the wall. Vegeta crushed into it and was thrown out of the house, by a few yards away. Piccolo flew after him and they probably brawled it all out there. As they did that, I tried to look around for ways to quickly escape and save the others. If I don't do anything, all of us are going to die!

I realized that the weakness I was feeling earlier was gone. I have found Krilin lying somewhere on the floor across this cell. Is he dead? Despite my anxiety, I still tried to call him as loud as I could.

"Krilin! Krilin!" I shouted hoarsely, hoping for him to hear me. Hurry up and wake up, please.

He stirred a little before he shot up, completely confused. "Eh? What? Where am I?" he asked himself, looking around. His hand flew to the side of his head as he mumbled, "Oooowwwwch... What the hell happened?"

"Krilin!" I called once more.

He suddenly turned to me, confused. "Bulma-san!"

"Krilin, let me out in here! Hurry! Before Vegeta comes back to kill us all!" I ordered him.

"Okay!" Krilin hurriedly ran towards the railings of this prison cell and began pulling at the rails using his ki power. It didn't budge at all. I tried looking around for keys. I saw them lying on the computer console.

"Krilin! The keys!" I pointed out to him. He quickly ran into the console to retrieve the keys and went through it one by one. "Hurry!" I cried out.

We heard Vegeta's loud roar echoing outside. And Krilin panicked. He hurriedly went through the keys and was finally able to open the locks. He then tried the keys to free me from being chained. Once I was free I quickly dashed towards the console as fast as I could, typed in a few passcodes only those of my family knows and then I deactivated the Gravity Simulator.

I let out a sigh of relief now that Son-kun and the others' lives were saved, though they were obviously severely injured but at least they're alive.

Krilin freed Yamcha, too and that's when I saw how badly injured he was. He was very thin, sickly pale, and very weak. I ran towards him and hugged him. "Yamcha! Oh Yamcha! I'm so sorry!" I cried. He didn't answer, he just sobbed. Completely traumatic.

We heard Vegeta's raging roar once again and then the entire island shook.

"Oh shit!" I muttered. I hope Piccolo was able to hold him back long enough. "Krilin! I will open the Gravity Room, you've got to help Son-kun and the others to go out."

"Okay, Bulma-san." Krilin then ran out of the CCTV room. I turned away from Yamcha and returned to the computer console. I typed in a few commands before I was able to disengage the barriers and open the highly secured locks of the Gravity Room. I watched as Krilin took Son-kun and Gohan out,who were noticeably unconscious and in vegetative states. Irami-kun limply came out on his own though. He's one tough guy just as Vegeta said. I was amazed.

Then suddenly behind me, I felt a maleficent presence. I gasped out, I knew he's back.

_"Just what do you think you're doing, my dear little Bulma?"_

The first thing I felt was overwhelming fear. I cannot believe why he was doing this all of a sudden. He just took me away, confined and restrained me and tried to kill my friends as he held me hostage. Because of that, the next thing I felt was anger, and I turned around to slap him as hard as I could across his face.

And it hurt my hand, probably broke a few bones too but I didn't care. I was angry enough that I want to beat the shit out of him.

Tears went streaming through my eyes as I glared at him the most disgusted, most hateful glare I could ever manage.

Vegeta turned his head to look at me, his expression was of total shock and pain, not that my slap could have hurt him though. His eyes, ebony and innocent, stared at me. "Eh? Bulma...?" he muttered as if he just came out of his senses from being a psycho who lost all self control. "My... Bulma... Why..?" he asked, his question sounded really hurt.

"Stop it, Vegeta! I've had enough of you!" I growled at him. Damn him and his stupid innocent amnesia acts! Why would he go through all this and then act it all out as if he doesn't know anything about what he's doing. I turned away from him angrily, taking the box of dino-capsules at the console before I went to help Yamcha, then left Vegeta alone to go to Krilin and the others. He stayed there, completely frozen.

I found Krilin retrieving a beaten but conscious Piccolo outside where Son-kun, Irami-kun and Gohan-kun were.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"Okay... b-but..."

"Bulma my dear, you're not thinking of leaving me here all alone, are you?" Vegeta asked innocently, like a child being afraid of being left alone by his mother. "N-Neh, M-m-my Bulma... W-why don't we watch the stars now?"

...

It took me a few seconds to answer. At first I didn't know how to respond to that. Maybe if he didn't try to do this I would have stayed. B-but I... I didn't want to stay, I was scared and angry at him too much.

I slowly turned around, glaring at him with the same disgusted, unnecessary hateful glare I gave him earlier. _"Go to hell, you heartless monster!"_

Vegeta froze, shock and pain evident on his face. He's like a statue of a greek god with being half naked and wearing just a pair of black cycling shorts. His training shorts.

I angrily looked away, unceremoniously took out a dino-capsule from a dino capsule box I found in the console earlier and threw it on the ground. The jet plane Vegeta and I used to go to this island appeared out of thin air before me. We carefully placed Son-kun, Piccolo, and Gohan-kun inside and then took off.

As I piloted the plane out of the Paradiser's Island - that turned out _Hell's Island _for all of us, I can't help but wonder, would Vegeta suddenly come after us and kill us all? I turned to see him on his knees on the ground, clutching at both sides of his head and probably crying out loud. I think I heard him cry out my name in despair.

_I'm sorry Vegeta. If only you didn't do this then I wouldn't have to change my mind over our relationship. It wasn't just out of love just as you used to say. Your 'love' as you called it, was a psychotic, bloodthirsty, possessive and obsessive love. And I don't want it. I don't want you killing others for me. I thought me trying to understand and accept you would help you control this crazy, bloodthirsty and monstrous side of yours but in the end, you only turned for the worse._

_I cannot believe what you just did. Is this what you wanted? I thought I knew this isn't what you wanted._

_And yet you still chose this._

_There's no turning back now._

_Goodbye, Vegeta._

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** Okay, I know it's a very bad move for Vegeta to do that. After what happened, would Vegeta kill them all and destroy them or would he try to win theit trust again? We'll see next chapter! Now in reply to your wonderful reviews:_

_**Review:** Vegeta brought Yamcha with him to the island. Why? What was the purpose of that?_

_**Answer:** Hmmm... Actually, Yamcha was in that island in the first place. Paradiser's Island was the unnamed place where he brought Yamcha in for the past months (back in Chapter 20: An Investigation). However, in order to avoid Bulma seeing him when they came there, he rendered Yamcha unconscious and hid him in the forest. After Vegeta locked up Bulma, he went on to retrieve Yamcha's body just so he can torture him in there. At the first few days, Vegeta had Yamcha in a room seperate from Bulma, where he would torture him but would leave him in near death._

_**Review:** To the author of this fic,You're sick and twisted, you know that?_

_**Answer:** Heh, thank you._

_**Review: **This chapter is nuts! Great job on making this story as twisted, and hair pulling and mind-boggling keeping me on the edge of my seat. Please update as quickly as possible I want know what happened to Bulma and what will happen to Goku and the others. Are they all going to die?_

_**Answer:** The answer is on this chapter and because of Bulma and Krilin they all survived but... what will happen next when Vegeta comes after them is something I'm not sure of._

_**Review:** I'm confused on what happened to bulma. Did she sent the text or not. Vegeta didn't kill her right?_

_**Answer:** Vegeta brought Bulma to an island and then kidnapped her for days in order to lure goku and the others so he could kill them for his Bulma because he thinks they're getting in his way. Also his lust for blood is something he cannot control. He could not live without having a blood feast. (Perhaps because of his insanity). Vegeta was the one who sent that message as he admitted on this chapter._

_**Review:** OMG what the hell happened to Bulma?! What did Vegeta do to her? Is Krilin dead? Why did Vegeta suddenly do this?! Is he going to kill them all?_

_**Answer:** They're all alive as you see in this chapter. And that was good. For now?_

* * *

_**[Next Chapter Preview]**_

_**Krilin:** What are we going to do if Vegeta suddenly goes berserk? Are we even ready to fight him? This is a battle we cannot win._

_**Yamcha:** Vegeta said it was you who invented that._

_**Bulma:** Me? Invented this thing?_

_**Bulma:** I have a plan on how we can defeat Vegeta._

_**Goku:** I don't think that was right, Bulma._

_**Mrs. Briefs:** Vegeta-chan stopped by earlier. He asked me to give you that box in the sala._

_**On Vegeta's letter:** To my dear little Bulma, I give to you my heart._

_**Bulma:** AAAHHH!_

_**Bulma:** Son-kun! Vegeta's here!_

_**Vegeta:** Why does she always misunderstand? Why can't she love me for what I am? Am I that hard to be loved? If I cannot have her even in this universe I-_

_**Towa:** Are you going to destroy them all?_

_**Vegeta:** ... and it all ended up the same as that time..._

_**Towa:** You know it's not too late to change things, Vegeta. You know what to do._

_**Vegeta:** If only I can protect her again... I wish the Androids would come sooner than expected so that Bulma can see how I will fight for her._

_*A red sports car passed by Vegeta and his sharp eyes caught the three passengers of that car. A teenaged boy with shoulder length dark hair wearing an orange bandana was driving the vehicle. A girl with the same exact hairstyle, only blonde in color sat beside him. While a bulky orange headed man sat at the backseat of the said car. And they all shot their cold pale blue eyes towards Vegeta's glassy obsidian pair._

**[Chapter 24: Hurt]**


	25. Chapter 24: Hurt

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone and Happy Vegeta Day! (December 19 here, it's his 26th birthday). Here's the twenty-fourth chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession. Please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Hurt**

* * *

**[Age 763, September 4, 21:15]**

Bulma looked at her newest invention with relief. This new invention would make her feel safe from Vegeta once he would try to do something unforgivable once again.

It has been over two weeks since the incident on Paradiser's island. Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, Irami and Krilin were confined on Sun Wukong hospital after that. The rest of the Z fighters became aware of Vegeta's sudden betrayal and began to treat him as an enemy. Even Goku, who used to put a lot of faith with the Saiyan Prince who became a close friend of his, didn't know if they could ever trust him again. They tried to convince themselves that Vegeta used to be a good person but then it wasn't enough excuse to make them think that he just acted that way since he admitted that he was doing it for his own 'evil' purposes. No matter what was wrong with his mental states as Irami would always claim, they would only see Vegeta as nothing but a dangerous, evil monster who, in no time would try to kill everyone and destroy the Earth.

* * *

**[Age 763, August 29, Sun Wukong Hospital, Goku and co. room]**

_The Z fighters (except for Vegeta) had gathered inside the room where Goku, Gohan and Yamcha were confined. After Bulma was able to take off the strange hexagon shaped device stuck on Yamcha's chest, she looked over at it._

_"Ah! I can feel my ki again!" Yamcha exclaimed in relief as he felt his energy come back to him again._

_Bulma looked at the strange device in her hand, "What a strange device. So this was made to seal someone's ki and render it useless."_

_"Huh? What do you mean by strange? You mean to tell me you haven't seen that device yet?" Yamcha asked._

_"No, this is the first time." Bulma replied, "Why?"_

_"Vegeta said you invented that device."_

_"Huh? But I did not invent this thing."_

_Bulma was confused. Of course, she would have known it if she was the one who invented it. Maybe Vegeta just used her name to say that she invented it when he invented it himself. Wait? Was Vegeta able to invent machines as well? _

_When she found the faded logo of Capsule Corporation on the device, she was easily confused. And then she suddenly remembered the dino-capsules Vegeta used. How come he had lots of it when she only lent him one back when they were going to Planet Namek? Did he steal them from her house when he first came here? If so, then how come he sure knows how to use them? Even the labels on the capsule would have confused him if he was a first user of the dino-capsules. But no, he didn't. _

_How and where did he get those capsules?_

_"So... uh... guys... What are we going to do if Vegeta suddenly goes berserk? Are we even ready to fight him?" Krilin asked._

_Strangely after the incident, Vegeta never went after them to kill anyone or destroy the Earth. Irami wondered what the Saiyan Prince must be thinking and doing as of now and decided that he would check on Vegeta's whereabouts. Irami couldn't find Vegeta anywhere though. No one was also able to sense his ki either. They concluded he was probably hiding himself again... or according to Bulma, he could be somewhere near them, too. But he wouldn't even dare to let them see him. Knowing Vegeta's obsession for Bulma, he wouldn't let Bulma go unchecked. _

_Looking down at the device on her hand, Bulma had an idea. "Don't worry guys. I have a plan on how we are going to defeat Vegeta." She smirked as she raised the device on her hand._

_"Uh... Bulma, I don't think it's a good idea." Goku said, swallowing in fear._

_Bulma had an evil glint in her cerulean orbs, "Why? Vegeta likes playing dirty tactics. I say we give him a taste of his own medicine!"_

So she decided to develop a device that at least could hold off Vegeta if he dared to go near her again.

And this was the device she just finished on working.

Anyways, these past days they have practically planned out everything they needed to do in case Vegeta attacks them, which may happen anytime. So after they were discharged, Goku, Gohan and Krilin resumed to their training in preparation for the Androids and for Vegeta as well. Goku still couldn't understand why Vegeta has to betray them like this. He was okay as a good guy. Goku couldn't help but feel regrets, not just because he trusted Vegeta's words but because he knew that the prince could be a better person.

So they prepared for Vegeta's wrathful vengeance which may happen anytime soon.

Bulma looked down on her table, seeing a bunch of papers with sketches of clothing. As a child, aside from tinkering machines she loved designing clothes for a hobby. She drew a lot of them lately, thinking of creating them for her boyfriend. She took one of her designs and looked at it. It was a sketch for a reformed armor for Vegeta.

"Vegeta... Why?" she asked herself in sadness. "Why do you have to go through this just to have me?"

Inside her, she knew that she still cared for him even after what he has done to her. For the past eight months of their relationship being together she was happy being with him. She liked her relationship with the prince better than her previous one with Yamcha even though she sometimes felt as if she was only forced to be his girlfriend out of fear of him destroying the world.

After what he did to them on Paradiser's island, she didn't know if she could ever forgive him for what he has done.

She crumpled the paper in anger and threw it on the garbage bin.

* * *

**[Age 763, August 29, 23:34, Paradiser's Island]**

Vegeta looked up into the starry night sky above him; his eyes were glassy and distant, completely lifeless. He was forlorn and sorrowful after Bulma gave him that one last look as she condemned him to go to hell. The very person he was living for was gone in his grasp once again because of his own stupidity. He couldn't help it but be angry at himself. He thought that by binding her with him and killing off those who would dare take her away from him would be able to preserve his relationship with her but it all failed. Instead of preserving their relationship, it turned out for the worse. It ended up for the worse.

He moaned in despair, weep for days, regretting all that he did. Once he even tried to go check on her but he felt scared whenever the last look she gave him before leaving him alone on this island would flash back on his memories and it would force him to back away like some coward. It hurts him so much. It's basically the same look he dreaded for her to give him. A look of pure, disgusted hatred. How would he ever take that away? He cannot think of possible ways to make it up to her. Perhaps she won't trust him the same way as before. Perhaps she hated him to the core right now, cursing him to the depths of hell. Well, he cannot blame her after all what he has done to her and her friends... after he has broken his promise to her.

_"All that I did for her, for us to be together, it all ended up to this again. How am I supposed to change her opinion of me? Back then, she hated me for being too proud, careless, cold and insensitive. And now she hated me for being too loving, possessive and overprotective. These females are really such an enigma. What am I supposed to do with her?"_ he questioned particularly no one but himself. He stared at Fomalhaut for a long moment._"I guess I was really meant to be a lonely star. Was I really too hard to be loved?"_

He stared at the star with a distant mind, his thoughts going over his memories with Bulma in that island, before he kidnapped her. It was a perfect moment then, and he destroyed it.

His insecurities should be blamed for this. He admitted he was being too insecure with anybody else. He couldn't understand why there were others who were easily loved and accepted for who and what they were. Why not him? He only wanted happiness and to be loved by the way he was. He doesn't want someone who only sees the good in him. What he wanted was someone to know the darker side of him and still loves him.

And he thought that Bulma saw through all that but he was wrong. Completely wrong.

_"Why?"_ he questioned himself. _"What's with the others that weren't in me? I am a good looking and powerful prince who could have everything I want, even this entire universe... but why not my Bulma...why can't I have everything I wanted? Why?"_

Unshed tears fell from his eyes. His heart and pride were hurting him so much.

"Why can't I even make her love me? I should be able to make her do so but I can't! If I cannot make her love me, then I-."

"Then are you going to _destroy_ this universe as well?"

Vegeta shot up to see Towa standing before him.

"Towa!" he shouted.

"By the look on your face. It seemed that you failed again this time. So are you going to destroy them all?"

Vegeta turned his head down as his eyes looked away from her, "I... I don't know..." he mumbled.

"You know it's not too late to change things, Vegeta. I thought you said you don't care about anything else so long as she's with you in here? Why aren't you doing anything to make up for her. Don't tell me you're scared?"

"I'm not!" Vegeta snapped back at her.

"After what you did, Son Goku and his friends think of you as their enemy now. Even your dear little Bulma thinks you would harm her again."

"I wouldn't-"

"What did you think was that ploy of yours two weeks ago? You restrained her and locked her up in a prison just so she wouldn't go anywhere away from you."

"...I did it because I love her so much. I did it to preserve our relationship..."

"But see how it turned out."

Vegeta didn't answer.

"You should make it up to her. And make them trust you again." Towa suggested.

The Saiyan Prince rolled his eyes off her and then mumbled bitterly, _"Them_. I could care less about _them_."

"And make_ her_ trust you again. Gosh Vegeta, why are you so difficult!" Towa moaned.

Vegeta didn't answer.

"You know what to do, Vegeta. If you really want to change things, it's really all up to you. Everything in this universe belongs to you, even its entire fate."

Vegeta raised his head to look at her smiling at him before he turned his head back to look up into the stars. "So it all ended up this way after all."

* * *

**[Age 763, September 4, 21:20, Capsule Corporation, Bulma's Laboratory]**

Bulma felt something bad as if she could feel Vegeta close by. She swallowed, calling out all her courage, feeling her heart pound in her chest out of fear. She could feel chills on her spine but tried to ignore it as she summoned her courage. Bulma Briefs was not a damn coward. She will not be scared of a psychopath lover! She immediately took her newly invented device with her and cautiously walked her way out of her laboratory. 'The moment Vegeta show his face to me will be the moment of his end!' She thought. She slowly walked up the stairs that would lead her to the first floor, walked in the hallways and into the kitchen and slowly peeked into it. She found her mother preparing dinner. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Ara Bulma-chan!" Mrs. Briefs greeted. Seeing her mother, she relaxed.

"Hi mama," Bulma greeted her mother. Oh man, seriously, all this business about Vegeta is making her completely paranoid. She thinks he could be watching at her every move.

"Dinner's going to be ready soon, dear." Her mother announced. All this time, Bulma wondered why her ditsy mother never asked about Vegeta when she doesn't see him around. She actually never told her parents about what happened in that island. She thought it would be safer to just let her parents be unaware of Vegeta's scary, murderous nature. It would only cause them to be totally worried about it.

"Mama, aren't you going to ask about Vegeta?"

"Oh, not really… Because seeing as the two of you not together lately made me think that you two are in a fight. It's not my place to interfere with your relationships, dear daughter, but unless of course if you wish for me to hear it when you're ready. I will always be in here."

Bulma smiled. At least her mother wasn't the type of parent to butt in their child's every business. Her father was always a busy man after all. As of now, Doctor Briefs was in an international meeting with other company presidents across the world so he wasn't home.

"Thanks a lot, mama..." Bulma said. She turned her head to the counter and noticed a few bento boxes on the table. "Mama, what are those?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, Vegeta-chan came and immediately left as soon as he gave me those."

"Vegeta!" Bulma suddenly froze in terror. Her mother didn't notice her reaction though since she was busy cooking.

"Vegeta-chan asked me to give those in the living room as well. He also asked me to make sure you eat healthy."

Bulma suddenly felt a cold, maleficent presence behind her. She could feel him staring at her from behind. She reluctantly turned around in terror, not seeing him there. He probably used his super speed to avoid her seeing him. Bulma froze there, not really sure if she was right about that after all or if it was only her hallucinations being paranoid about him. She quickly snapped out of it and quickly ran out of the house, calling Goku through her mobile phone.

As soon as Goku picked up the telephone, she blurted out, "Son-kun! Vegeta's here! He... He just came to my house!"

"What?!" Goku said on the other line. "But I still cannot sense him. He's probably suppressing his ki. Where is Irami?"

Bulma looked around, turning her head left and right then turning around to check if Vegeta was around in the corner. She's felt something scary that he might be watching her every move.

"I... I don't know... H-he went out this morning. He said he was going to the forensics lab. Son-kun... I'm scared." She cried out. Traumatic memories of her being restrained and locked up in that dark Capsule House were coming back to her. "Please... please... come over..."

"Alright... Alright... I'm coming to check on you. Wait for me."

"Okay... please be careful."

Bulma hanged up after that. She took her new invention and gripped her hand at it. She swallowed as she turned around, looking for any signs of the flame haired dark prince.

"Vegeta... Wherever you are... Come out in there!" she screamed. "If you aren't such a damn coward then try this one!" She raised her invention to the air. "Try it and then I will kill you!"

There was no answer. She let out an exasperated sigh as she rolled her eyes, feeling ridiculous and crazy. With that she decided to go back inside the house to see what has Vegeta left in the living room.

At the top of a tea table was a gift complete with wraps and ribbons. On top of it was a letter. She frowned at the present, reluctantly took the letter and read what was in that white paper.

It said,_ "To my dear little Bulma,_

_I am terribly sorry for what I have done. You sorely misunderstood my intentions of you. I admit I cannot face you as of now, fearing that you might reject me once again or refuse to talk to me so I decided to take it through this present._

_Inside this box is my heart, it always belonged to you and no one else. Will you ever be able to forgive me again? Just this one last time? Or will you take my heart and throw it away just like that?_

_For the meantime, please take care of my heart. If you don't want it then you are free to throw it all away. But if you do so, then you would have thrown what was left of me... of my sanity and my humanity, if you could call it that._

_The fate of this world and the rest of humanity entirely depends on your decision._

_With all my love,_

_Prince Vegeta."_

Bulma paled at the letter. Did he just threaten to destroy the world if she doesn't accept whatever was inside that gift? She looked at the gift in horror. W-what could be inside that? Scared as she was, she tried to ignore her cowardly feelings and began to pull off the ribbons and rip of the blue wrapper. She swallowed a lump on her throat before she pulled up to top cover of the ice box.

What she saw made her scream and puke and throw the thing away from her.

It was indeed a real heart, frozen and kept with tube ice inside that small ice box.

What the fuck is that?! A heart? A real heart! Oh my Kami, it's really a heart of a person?

She remembered what was written in the letter, _"Inside this box is my heart"_. Is this thing really Vegeta's heart? T-That's ridiculous!

Son-kun! What's taking him so long? Could it be that Vegeta got into him again? Bulma picked up her phone as she went to see her mom but her mom was not in the kitchen.

Goku was not answering too.

**[Age 763, September 4, 21:34, Streets of West City]**

Vegeta walked around the streets of West City Capital with a depressed look on his face. His eyes were still distant and glassy. Earlier, he went to Bulma's house to give her a present and a packed bento for dinner. He immediately left after that and tried to avoid being caught by her when he sensed her coming.

He admitted his present could be a little disgusting to her, but he has to test her out. If she's worried about him then she would think it's his heart inside that ice box. Well, it was his indeed… but not exactly his. For him, it was the only way to tell her that he's giving all his heart for her, even his life and death just to be with her.

But she might misunderstand once again.

Ah, how he wished something exciting happens anytime soon. Ah! The Androids. May they come sooner than what they expected so he can show her how he will protect her and make her trust him again just like what happened on Planet Namek.

As he walked across a road that leads out of the city, a red sports car passed by him. It was coming towards the direction where he just came from and it was coming at three hundred fifty kilometers per hour.

But at the moment it passed by the Prince of Saiyans, it felt so very slow to him. His sharp eyes caught the looks of the three passengers inside that vehicle.

The driver was a teenage boy with dark shoulder length hair, wearing an orange bandana around his neck, a black top over a white long sleeved shirt, blue, faded jeans and green sneakers. Sitting beside him was a beautiful teenaged lady with the same style of hair as him, only blonde in color. She wore a denim blue jacket over a striped long sleeved shirt, a skirt made of jeans over her black leggings and brown boots. At the back seat of the car sat a bulky orange headed man wearing a green vest over black jumpsuit.

And the three of them turned their cold pale blue eyes on Vegeta's glassy obsidian orbs.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	26. Chapter 25: The Androids

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone and Happy Vegeta Day! (December 19 here, it's his 26th birthday). Here's the twenty-fifth chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession. Please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Androids**

* * *

**[Age 763, September 4, 20:43]**

Vegeta walked around the streets of West City Capital with a depressed look on his face. His eyes were still distant and glassy. Earlier, he went to Bulma's house to give her a present and a packed bento for dinner. He immediately left after that and tried to avoid being caught by her when she sensed her coming.

He admits his present could be a little disgusting to her, but he has to test her out. If she's worried about him then she would think it's his heart inside that ice box. Well, it was his indeed, _but not exactly his_. For him, it was the only way to tell her that he's giving all his heart for her, even his life and death just to be with her.

But she might misunderstand once again.

Ah, how he wish something exciting happen anytime soon. Maybe the Androids. May they come sooner than expected so he can show her how he will protect her and make her trust him again just like what happened on Planet Namek.

As he walked across a road that leads out of the city, a red sports car passed by him. It was coming to the direction where he just came from and it was coming at three hundred fifty kilometers per hour.

But at the moment it passed by the Prince of Saiyans, it felt so very slow to him. His sharp eyes caught the looks of the three passengers inside that vehicle.

The driver was a teenage boy with dark shoulder length hair, wearing an orange bandana around his neck, a black top over a white long sleeved shirt, blue, faded jeans and green sneakers. Sitting beside him was a beautiful teenage lady with the same style of hair as him, only blonde in color. She wore a denim blue jacket over a striped long sleeved shirt, a skirt made of jeans over her black leggings and brown boots. At the back seat of the car sat a bulky orange headed man wearing a green vest over black jumpsuit.

And the three of them turned their eyes on him.

"Areh? Is that-?" The girl said. The driver hit the breaks of the sports car and the red sports vehicle skidded to a stop.

"Indeed, he is." muttered the orange headed man at the back.

The two teenagers at the front took off their seat belts and came out of the car. Vegeta continued walking, ignoring the three people who just came out of the car.

"Hey, you!" The teenage boy called. Vegeta stopped walking and then slowly turned his head to the right side. His glassy eyes bored into the three newcomers with cold disinterest.

The dark haired boy approached him, as he planted his hands over his hips. "Aren't you Vegeta, The Prince of all Saiyans?"

"I am. Get lost, brat." He muttered with cold disinterest before turning away.

"Hahaha! How rude of you! Perhaps you do not know how powerful we are for you just dared to turn your back on us while I'm talking to you! Lazuli-nechan, should we teach this arrogant Saiyan a lesson he'll never forget?" The boy turned to his older twin sister.

"Whatever you want, Lapiz. But you have to talk him out of the information where Son Goku is. Our orders are clear." The girl called Lazuli answered.

"Okay, okay I get it, sis. Sheesh! I really don't like taking orders from that stinky old man!" Lapiz complained as he walked and caught up with Vegeta's slow pace. He grabbed the Saiyan by his arm roughly.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Lapiz growled at him. "Don't turn your back to me when I'm talking to you!"

Vegeta glared at him warningly, still with his cold, glassy eyes. "Take your hand off me," he ordered.

Lapiz's eyes furrowed. "I will but you have to answer a few questions for us before I let you go. First, where is Son Goku?"

With that, Vegeta turned to him angrily, his eyes suddenly sparked with life as it blazed red in his rage as he landed a vicious kick towards the teenager. "I said 'take your hand off of me!" he yelled, but to his surprise, the boy was able to block that kick. "W-What the-?!"

A dark chuckle escaped from Lapiz's lips. "Surprised?"

The prince grunted as he tried to pry off Lapiz's fingers off his arm by trying to snatch his arm away.

"Now now, be careful or you might rip your arms off my steel grip."

"Let go of me!" Vegeta cried out as he grabbed Lapiz's wrist and tried to pry away his hand. Lapiz dug his fingers deep into Vegeta's skin and the prince screamed in pain.

"Huh? What? I didn't know you were this weak, Vegeta. To be easily injured by that..." Lapiz said as he looked over the Saiyan blood that flows in his fingers. "Let me tell you something about us. Just like you, the three of us aren't human. But unlike you, we aren't aliens. We are Androids, created by Doctor Gero to kill Son Goku and his friends. I am Android number 17, that girl over there is my twin sister Android 18 and the other one is a friend Android 16."

At first, Vegeta's reaction was of horror, _"So they have come?! B-but aren't they supposed to come in less than fours years according to Trunks? What could have happened in here? Was it because I willed for them to come earlier? Or was it just a coincidence?"_ he thought in panic and after he realized that, something inside him thought it was the best, however, he cannot fight yet. At least not tonight. He needed to fight where Bulma could see. So she can watch him fight and kill for her. So she can see him protect her.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he glared at the boy, "I'm not..." he growled. Lapiz laughed. Vegeta's expression turned sour at that "...I'm not in the mood to kill anyone today. Please just let me go. I do not know where Kakarot is." he pleaded.

"Nice try, Vegeta but I do not believe that lie. You're not going anywhere unless you tell us where Son Goku is. Or maybe... we could use you... as a hostage... he will probably come and save you."

"Heh! Suit yourselves. Nobody's going to do that."

"Why not?"

"I am their enemy. They wouldn't care whatever happens to me or not."

"Enemy? Ahahahahahahaha! Don't tell us we are on the same agenda. To kill Goku as well."

"Don't be mistaken, I'm not even interested anymore."

"Why?"

"If I want that then I would have done it sooner..."

Lapiz turned to Lazuli, confused. Something was wrong with how Vegeta was acting. Saiyans were not up to avoiding battles or the kill.

"Speak now, unless of course if you want me to beat the information out of you."

"You won't get anything from me. Just let me go in peace."

"Are you trying to avoid something? I'm pretty sure you are strong enough to free yourself from my grip, Vegeta. But you're not even releasing your true strength yet."

"...I'm sorry. I'm not really in the mood to fight or kill anyone today." Vegeta told them.

Lapiz glared at the pathetic expression on the prince's face. What the hell was wrong with this Saiyan? "Then I'll make you!" he concentrated his power into the hand that was gripping Vegeta's arm. The prince felt the energy searing through his skin and flesh and he cried out in pain before he was blasted far away, a few meters away from the boy.

It took less than a blink of an eye before Lapiz caught up with him and sent a vicious kick on his spine. Vegeta was sent spiraling up into the sky before Lapiz was above him and began to hit him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Vegeta took each of those beating. It really doesn't matter now. The pain brought by each hit from Lapiz was a relief to his hurting soul, he wanted more of it, he wanted to feel more pain. This was to punish himself from what he has done to her. But the pain of Lapiz's beating was nothing in comparison to the pain he was experiencing in his chest. Nothing can compare to that, not even all the tortures he has received and inflicted combined would ever match this pain. He didn't care anymore if she won't be his after all.

Vegeta crashed into the ground, totally beaten and broken. Lapiz emitted an uninterested sigh as he said, "Man, you're boring me Vegeta. I didn't know you were so cowardly and you just let me beat you up without fighting back. Saiyans were not up to it you know. Your people must be disgusted of you being their prince right now."

Who cares about their opinion anyways? They were all dead after all.

"What can I do to make you fight back? You're not even worth our time if you continue being like this." Lapiz wondered. Then an idea suddenly came into his mind. "Ah! I see. You have a girlfriend from this city, right? Why don't we present ourselves to her and make you fight us. Maybe Goku would also join to save his best friend!"

At the mention of Bulma, Vegeta's mind raced in panic and he unexpectedly found the strength to retaliate, "Y-you..." he growled as he painfully picked himself up."You... d-do... do not... touch... m-my Bulma... or I'll... I'll.."

Lapiz, Lazuli and the one called Android 16 noticed the sudden change in the prince's actions when Lapiz threaten to go to Bulma. They watched in awe as the Saiyan prince began to be engulfed by purple smoke aura that was slowly turning gold. They also observed the atmosphere being covered by dark thunderclouds and the earth started to tremble due to the prince's power being released bit by bit.

Vegeta's body shook with rage as his aching legs tried to balance his hurting body, but he didn't mind at the pain anymore. If he doesn't fight back and show these bastards who they are messing with, Bulma will be in great peril.

Thunder abruptly erupted at the dark skies above and simultaneously rang like bells of hell.

"Hmph! Finally releasing your true power eh? Let's see this!" Lapiz announced.

"RAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHHH!" Vegeta threw his head back as he roared his fury. The golden smoke like aura completely overwhelmed him and transformed his body to the golden Saiyan Legend.

"W-what? That's impossible!"

As soon as Vegeta's transformation ended, golden waves of energy incessantly shot around him like ripples of water, the three Androids unexpectedly plunged to the ground and screamed as their bodies jerked like fish out of water, bolts of electricity abruptly flashed across their bodies as their circuits burned with the raw energy the Super Saiyan was emitting.

Vegeta lowered his head as he gazed at the electrocuted Androids below him; his jade green eyes were dead flat and cold once again. _"I told you to just let me go tonight and yet you provoked me enough by threatening my dear little Bulma. I'll make you taste my wrath, you worthless puppets."_ He told them in his dark, chilling tone. _"Electromagnetic Energy. Quite a useful technique against machines like yourselves, isn't it? Enough to make you completely incapacitated..."_ he watched as the three Androids jerked uncontrollably in the ground before him. _"You foolish mechanical dolls, this isn't even my true power! If I release my full power the entire universe will be destroyed! To tell you frankly, I can toast your oily gears and destroy you to pieces anytime I wanted to but as I have mentioned earlier, I am in no mood to kill anyone tonight. If you really wish to be destroyed then meet us all at the island nine miles Southwest of South City at ten tomorrow morning. We will be waiting for you there and then... I will destroy you there. Or maybe... I will ask my dear little Bulma to recycle your parts and be recreated into something more... useful...__"_

With that, Vegeta turned around and sauntered away, leaving the three jerking androids completely stunned at his unexpected change.

Not long after that, the Saiyan Prince turned back to tell them one more thing. _"Oh, you may invite the rest of your playmates if you want as well."_And then he continued to stroll away.

When Vegeta was distant enough, the three Androids numbered 16, 17 and 18 were finally freed from Vegeta's odd technique. They tried to pick themselves up pitifully.

"W-what the hell was that? H-how did he know that there are other Androids besides us?" Lapiz asked in stunned horror. "W-what does he mean he can destroy the universe if he release his full power? That he can destroy us anytime he wanted? Is he really serious?"

The hulking Android 16, the most intelligent and was actually the strongest but more composed among the three of them answered in his mechanical voice. "When he used that Electromagnetic Energy Wave to incapacitate us, he could have released a much powerful wave of that same energy to completely destroy our internal operating systems. However, his motive was just to paralyze us for the moment as he has no interest with annihilate us... _yet_. Clearly, according to my scan of his aura earlier, what he released just now wasn't even his true power, just like as he said. He was holding back the majority of it though."

"Why would he do that?" asked Lazuli as she tried to fix her disheveled blonde hair.

"Maybe... Vegeta truly wanted us to fight against Son Goku and his friends. The way he reacted earlier with the threat to his girlfriend was shocking though. Anyways, we cannot know the extent of Vegeta's true power as my sensors identify a very extraordinary ki within him being highly suppressed."

"Extraordinary ki?" repeated Lazuli, wondering what he meant by that.

"Not anything in my data. It's not really that easy to be detected though. It's almost completely unnoticeable."

"That Vegeta... I did not expect him to be this... this powerful at all. Doctor Gero's data must be completely outdated." Lapiz growled. "The next time we meet I will finish him!"

"Come on and let's get back to the base to report this to Doctor Gero." Android 16 told them.

They all returned to their car and drove their way back to the mountains where Doctor Gero's lab is.

* * *

**[Age 763, September 4, Paozu Mountains, 21:30]**

Vegeta stumbled into the forest that would lead him to the Paozu Mountains. That energy he just released to incapacitate the Androids earlier have drained nearly all of his power. Not to mention the injuries he suffered because he let that Android to just beat him around. Yeah, this is what he wanted after all.

When he finally reached the end of the clearing and found Kakarot's house, he saw his fellow Saiyan about to take off somewhere but was stopped when he sensed him.

"Who's there?" Kakarot asked cautiously, bracing himself in case someone tried to attack him.

Vegeta drew out a few hard breaths, his vision was getting blurred. He couldn't take it anymore and yet he has to go and try and tell Kakarot about the Androids, to regain their trust once again, and to protect his Bulma. As he walked lamely out of the shadows, his legs finally gave out and he collapsed into the ground in complete fatigue.

"Vegeta?!" he heard his fellow Saiyan called out to him in worry and then he was immediately on his side. He didn't expect him to be this... this foolish after what he has done to him, his son and his friends. "Hey Vegeta, hang in there! What the hell happened to you?!" Kakarot's high pitched and irritating voice was ringing on his ears.

Vegeta tried to pry open his eyes to look at his best friend, "Kakarotto... the... the... Androids... they're here... they're already here, Kakarot! And they're going to kill us all!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Author's notes: Lapiz is Android 17's official name, Lazuli is Android 18's official name. I used the official names to be different.

I will be editing the previous chapters by the next few days to try to improve the description in the story. For the meantime, let me asnwer some of the reviews from the last two chapters.

**Review:** Wait what happened to android 19 and 20? How is he alive with no heart ?

**Answer:** They will appear next chapter. And Obviously, it's not _exactly _Vegeta's heart...

**Review:** Is it really Vegeta's heart or the other (dead) Vegeta's?

**Answer:** What do you think?

**Review:** Will he and Bulma be able to get back together despite so many conflicts?

**Answer:** Of course, they will.

**Review: **I'm guessing trunks won't be born or will have a different daddy

**Answer:** The date in this story is Age 763. Trunks is born at Age 766. It's not time ye for them to create Trunks, right?

**Review:** Curious why did you switch to first person voice?

**Answer**: Because I like messing with people's minds and make them feel confused.

**Review**: I wonder what would happen next? Will Vegeta go after them and kill them all? How is Bulma going to fight him? Was it that device that seals ki that Vegeta used on Yamcha? And what does Vegeta mean by it all ended up the same as that time? I remember somewhere in the past chapters that Vegeta dreaded for Bulma to give him 'that look' I wonder why?

**Answer:** As stated in this chapter, Vegeta didn't feel like killing as of now. The rest you will find out in the future chapters.

* * *

**[Next Chapter Preview]**

_Yamcha: "But what if this is another trap set up by Vegeta?!" _

_Goku: "it won't hurt to try and see. What if they are really in here? I would want to fight them!"_

_Irami: "Why did you do that? What was your motive for the murder?" _

_Vegeta: "The Androids have come earlier than expected. Please watch over at Bulma for me."_

_Yamcha: "Vegeta! What do you think you're doing in here?!" _

_Bulma: "How the hell is he wearing that? Did he read my mind or something? I was thinking of making that for him when he fights the Androids but...!"_

_Vegeta: "Bulma! My dear little Bulma! I finally found you! Watch me! I am going to protect you!"_

_Irami: "Vegeta-san! Would you like to come up in here for a second? Bulma-san wanted to tell you something!"_

_Vegeta: "Why? Why are you doing this to me?!"_

**_The Judgment Day has finally arrived... but in the most unexpected time!_**

_Android 20: "I, Doctor Gero have spent my time researching about what could kill you, Son Goku. I have been watching you all these time using microscopic robots and has learned everything about you until your fight with Vegeta. I used that knowledge to create the Androids who would bring the death of you and your friends!"_

_Krilin: "Y-Yamcha-saaaaaaaaan!"_

_Goku: "Y-you... T-t-this is... completely unforgivable... Grrrrgh! I will make you pay... for this... with your blood!"_

**[Chapter 26: Sealed]**


	27. Chapter 26: Sealed

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

There will also be lots of death in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Sealed**

* * *

**[Age 763, September 5, 9:45, The Island nine kilometers Southwest of South City]**

The Z fighters, composing of Son Goku, Son Gohan, Piccolo, Krilin, Yamcha and Tienshinhan all met up at a high rock formation that overlooked at the South City. Late in the evening yesterday, they all received a call from Goku about Vegeta's claim that the Androids were already in here. Nobody believed him at first, saying that Vegeta might be making up stories and set another trap for them all to be killed.

**[Age 763, September 4, 22:45, Son Residence]**

_"Yeah, I suppose so." Goku agreed with Krilin's logic. "But it won't hurt to try and see. What if they are really in here? I would want to fight them!"_

_"But what if this is another trap set up by Vegeta?!" Yamcha asked him, clearly he could not forgive the Saiyan for what he did to him. All those sufferings and tortures he endured in that cramped room completely traumatized him._

_"You wouldn't believe the state he was in now. He's badly beaten to a pulp. He said the Androids did it to him. As evil as Vegeta is, he couldn't have inflicted that much damage to himself, could he? I cannot just leave him alone like that. After all, Bulma will be safe so long as Vegeta's under my watch."_

_However, when Goku returned to his room where he left Vegeta, the prince was gone. Seeing the windows to his room opened with the curtains billowing with the cold night wind, Goku thought that Vegeta must have left._

_Goku became alerted at that and wondered where Vegeta went to in that state he was in. It doesn't matter, Vegeta's too injured to do anything to them._

* * *

**[Age 763, September 5, 6:00, Son Residence]**

_Early this morning, Goku was surprised that Vegeta has not done anything to them after all. Now where did he left to?_

* * *

**[Age 763, September 5, 9:45, The Island nine kilometers Southwest of South City]**

Now, they're all in here. Standing on top of a cliff overlooking the island nine kilometers Southwest of South City, completely clueless whether the early appearance of the Androids were true or not or if it's just a trap set up by Vegeta.

"Hey guys!" They heard a female voice call out above them. They all looked up to see Bulma approaching them in her yellow jetplane.

"Bulma-san!" Krilin asked.

Bulma landed her jetplane behind the Z-fighters and then went out of it. The red headed detective from the future also came out of the jet after her.

"Bulma! What are you doing in here? It's dangerous in here!" Yamcha told her, surprised and annoyed that she was in the danger zone where the Androids or Vegeta might attack them.

"Sorry, she's too stubborn..." Irami apologized, rubbing his hair with a sheepish grin.

"Well, I heard from Son-kun the news about the Androids. So I came all the way in here to check things out!" Bulma exclaimed. Her bravery burning up in her cerulean orbs.

"H-how did you know about that, Irami?" asked Krilin.

"I met up with Vegeta-san early this morning when I found him pacing around the West City... He looked quite disheveled when I saw him so I treated him breakfast..."

* * *

**[Age 763, September 5, 6:45, West City]**

_A few hours ago... As Irami flew back to Capsule Corporation he saw a familiar figure pacing impatiently around the streets of West City Capital. Good thing he was looking for him these past few days to interrogate him about those bones he found on Pepper Island. So he landed quietly behind the desheveled Saiyan Prince. Vegeta automatically turned around and snarled at him but immediately relaxed when he saw who it was._

_Irami took Vegeta into a nearby eatery for breakfast. The Saiyan prince began to chomp down the food before him in no time, not even worried if it was poisoned or not._

_"Everyone's treating you as an enemy now after what you just did on Paradiser's Island. What do you think of it?"_

_"I could care less what those fools think of me now." Vegeta responded as he continued chomping down his breakfast._

_"But Bulma-san, too."_

_With that, Vegeta stopped eating and put the rice bowl down. The look on his face was of sorrow... his eyes looking at the bowl with such sadness. Irami saw the pain in his eyes so he decided to change the topic._

_"So you killed the owner of those bones in Pepper Island, huh?"_

_"I already told you, yes I did."_

_"Why did you do that? What was your motive for the murder?" Irami asked._

_Vegeta's obsidian eyes looked up to him and he forced out a smile. "I think that was none of your business."_

_"Okay... If you don't want to tell me that then at least tell me whose bones were those."_

_With Vegeta stood up and walked away without bothering to answer the detective's question._

_"Eh? Vegeta-san?" Irami watched as Vegeta walked out of the eatery. He saw Vegeta stop at the exit and turned around saying, "The Androids have come earlier than expected. Please watch over at Bulma for me."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I met them yesterday and got myself beaten. They're coming today at ten, at the island nine kilometers Southwest of South City."_

_And with that, he left. Irami thought why he avoided his question. He turned to see the spoon Vegeta used to eat his breakfast. "It's alright, though..." he thought._

_When he returned to Capsule Corporation, Bulma was waiting for him. She looked like she had no sleep after being terrified yesterday night._

_"Irami-kun. You are going to take me to the battlefield now!"_

_"Eh? But Bulma-san! It's dangerous!"_

* * *

**[Age 763, September 4, 22:48, Capsule Corporation]**

_Bulma was calling at the Son Residences for the while now since her mother was gone. She was borderline worried and scared, but was trying to be brave and courageous. Goku's line was busy. She could not understand why he would be on the phone at this time of the night. And it took long before Goku was able to answer her._

_"Hey, Son-kun! I thought you're going to check on me! What's taking you so long?!" She demanded him._

_"Sorry, Bulma. Something just came up. I found Vegeta outside my house just now... He's badly beaten."_

_"Eh? Why? What happened to him?!" Bulma didn't know why she sounded so worried for the well being of the person responsible for her and her friends suffering on Paradiser's Island._

_"... Well... uh... He got into a fight and he's uh... not good."_

_"Serves him right!" Bulma said. "After all he did to us. Did you even know he sent a real heart as a present to me earlier after I talked to you on the phone?"_

_"Really? Uh... that was disgusting. Anyways, Vegeta said the Androids are here."_

_"EH? The Androids? That's ridiculous! Aren't they coming in four years? Why now? That's suspicious!"_

* * *

**[Age 763, September 5, 7:15, Capsule Corporation]**

_"That was suspicious, indeed." Irami muttered._

_"See? What if it was all a trap set by Vegeta? I need you to take me in there! Only I can save them!" Bulma said as she showed him her invention. Irami suddenly felt fear of her and her device, knowing what it was capable of doing to anyone with superhuman powers._

_Irami didn't know who between Bulma and Vegeta was more dangerous. He finally understood the reason why Vegeta likes her so much. Her mechanical genius alone would make her dangerous even to those with powers such as himself. It was good that Bulma Briefs was a good natured woman. The thought of Vegeta corrupting her genius mind with his evilness was a scary thought. Irami erased those thoughts away. It's impossible. Even in the future, it was Bulma who influenced Vegeta to change, not the other way around. She was always a strong willed woman who refuses to be controlled or be influenced by others, not even Vegeta himself. It's going to be okay._

_"Alright..." Irami sighed as he gave in._

* * *

**[Age 763, September 5, 9:45, The Island nine kilometers Southwest of South City]**

"Vegeta told you that?" Krilin asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I don't think he has an intention to come in here." Irami said.

"Well, that was good." Tien commented. "I couldn't stand being with that psycho after all."

Then suddenly out of nowhere, Vegeta dropped down into the buff below them. Everyone, except for Goku and Irami, suddenly tensed. Vegeta turned around to see them with a deep scowl before he let out a wide arrogant smirk. "Hoooo... I didn't expect that all of you are here. You have the guts to come in here knowing that you stood no chance."

"Vegeta! What do you think you're doing in here?!" Yamcha growled.

"What do you think I'm doing in here, weakling?" Vegeta snapped back. "Of course, I came in here to destroy the Androids!" And then Vegeta noticed Bulma behind the group, hiding behind Irami and Goku. "Bulma!" He called out happily. The scowl on his face melted and changed into his sweet, childish smile. He raised his hand and waved at her. "Bulma! My dear little Bulma! I finally found you! Watch me! I am going to protect you!"

Bulma stared at him in horror. Was he beaten up yesterday? Goku said he was in a terrible state. How come he's perfectly well now? Did Goku give him a senzu?

Then she noticed the armor he was wearing was strikingly familiar. That style. The armor we was donning was white and gold just like his old ones. The difference was the golden shoulder straps replacing the golden shoulder pads of the armor. He was still wearing a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit under the armor, white gloves on his hands and white boots with golden toes on his feet. The first thing she thought was _"Just as I thought. That would look good on him."_, then she wondered, _"Wait... How the hell is he wearing that? Did he read my mind or something? I was thinking of making that for him when he fights the Androids but...!"_

Vegeta's armor was made of synthetic and advanced rubber composite that was both stretchy and very durable. Bulma was thinking of recreating the material through extensive research and make a customized new armor for Vegeta to wear when he fights the Androids in four years. She drew what she thought was best to fit his magnificent figure and yet would give him the best protection. That was the sketch she was looking at yesterday and threw in the trash bin.

She could not understand how and why.

"Vegeta-san!" Irami called. "Would you like to come up in here for a second? Bulma-san wanted to tell you something!"

Bulma turned to Irami in panic, "Wha-?"

Irami turned to her and winked, "Take care of him for us. We need you to look after him as the battle goes on."

"I see..."

Vegeta cheerfully climbed into the rock to see his girlfriend immediately. The very moment Vegeta approached her, she threw her new invention towards him like a frisbee. The device was about twenty inches long, a silver metallic band. It spun around him, surprising him greatly, he clearly was not expecting that. The device hit him on his throat, and locked around his neck snugly. Vegeta immediately collapsed into the ground in disbelief and choked. He rolled into the ground, feeling his powers being drain out of him by the strange device. No... it cannot be.

He heard Yamcha cheered for Bulma because she was successful on rendering the great Prince of Saiyans powerless. "What's the matter, Vegeta? How does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine?"

"Bulma! What do you think you're doing?" Goku said through clenched teeth. "I thought I told you not to do this."

"Shut it, Son-kun! Can you blame me if he's that dangerous?" Bulma retorted back, giving him a glare that made the Saiyan Warrior step back in fear.

Vegeta tried to rip the band off his neck but found out that he could not. He even tried to summon his powers but was not able to. He knew it was useless after all. He looked up at Bulma as she argued with Kakarot. Tears of pain and betrayal fell from his eyes. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?!" he yelled at them, demanding answers.

_'Because you're scary and dangerous.'_ She wanted to say.

"This is just for precautionary measures in case you use your powers against us." Bulma told him coldly.

"Are you an idiot? The Androids are here! They're going to kill us all! You know only I have the power to destroy them all! Take this thing off me!" Vegeta shouted at her, clearly aggravated.

"You're not going to do anything to us anymore!" Bulma shouted back, anger boiling in the surface and fear... fear of having Vegeta go berserk and murderous. She had enough of his craziness and she didn't want him to lock her up again and go killing her friends.

"Who says I'm going to do anything to you?! I am here to protect an idiot like you!"

Bulma's ire flared and she took her control device that looked like a small remote control. She pressed a button on it and Vegeta screamed in agony. "Where is my mother?!" She roared.

"I do not know what you're talking about-"

"Where is my mother?!" She roared even louder.

"I said I do NOT know! I swear it!" Vegeta cried out. Bulma gritted her teeth in annoyance. Such a liar like him deserved to die. Her anger at the fact that she has no clue where her mother was was getting the best of her and she tortured Vegeta with her device out of rage. The Saiyan prince screamed in agony and Bulma felt her heart pound in strange joy at the pain she was inflicting on the Saiyan.

This monster deserved to die, to be sent to hell where he belongs.

"Bulma, stop!" She heard Goku's voice snap her out of her blind rage. Bulma blinked her eyes, as if waking up from a dream.

"Eh? Son-kun?" She muttered. Everyone was looking at her direction in both shock and terror. For the moment, they thought how Bulma acted almost like Vegeta during his bloodlust. And wow, she was even more terrifying than him.

She turned to see Vegeta jerking on the floor and she dropped the remote on her hands. She grabbed the sides of her head and she cried out in despair. Yamcha then pulled her closer to him and embraced her as Vegeta watched at them with his glassy onyx eyes. Jealousy burned in his chest and it pained him so much he shed tears.

The Z fighters heard several, quick footsteps and they turned around to see and overlook at the island. Vegeta picked himself up pitifully to look. Android 16, Lapiz and Lazuli were dashing quickly towards them along with five other companions. They were dashing towards where the Z fighters were, with incredible speed, it almost looked as if they were floating in the ground, and with their V formation they were like geese flying towards them.

Leading the other seven Androids was an old looking man whose codename was Android 20. He was short and lean, with long, disheveled gray hair and a large, bushy white mustache. He wore two dangling earrings, orange baggy pants, an extra large banana white strap on vest, a broad red sash and black pointed hat. Not far from his sides were Android 16 and a pale, pudgy Android numbered 19 who wore the same clothing as 20. On 16's right side were the Androids 17 named Lapiz and 18 who was also known as Lazuli. On the left side of 19 were Androids 13, 14 and 15. The one numbered 13 was a muscular and mulleted man with long white hair that goes to the middle of his back. He wore a yellow vest adorning the Red Ribbon Army logo, gray suspenders, brown vest, black pairs of gloves and boots and a yellow baseball cap. Next to him was Android 14, who was a large, heavily built muscular man with long dark braided hair, he was donning a brown brassard and belt, large brown gloves, long green skirt and yellow and black boots. He is also noticably pale. And lastly was the shortest and smallest among the eight Androids, was the one numbered 15. He has dark skin and pink broad lips, he wore a large green hat with a red ball on top, a black and white tuxedo shirt with a dark yellow and blue overcoat, baggy light blue pants and black boots. A red bow was around his neck.

All eight of them have the same pale blue eyes piercing at the Z-fighters, who were surprised at their number.

"They're here..." Tien growled, tensing his muscles for the fight.

"Those are the Androids? I thought they were only two of them?" asked Yamcha. "W-why are there eight of them?"

"I-I don't understand either." Goku said.

"It's the cause of a paradox created by Trunks-san's interference." Irami answered. _'Or someone else's'_ Irami didn't say that out loud but his eyes flickered at Vegeta for a second.

"It doesn't matter. They're all here. We have to fight." Piccolo said.

"Yes, Piccolo-san!" Gohan obediently replied.

The eight Androids stopped before the Z fighters, looking at each of them with their cold pale blue eyes.

"Ah, It has been a long time, Son Goku." said the leader.

Goku glared at the Android numbered 20 and said, "How did you know about us?"

"Haha, well then. I guess I have to tell you after all. Ever since you have destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, I, Doctor Gero have spent my time researching about what could kill you, Son Goku. I have been watching you all these time using microscopic robots and has learned everything about you until your fight with Vegeta. I used that knowledge to create the Androids who would bring the death of you and your friends!"

"Huh? That's... Doctor Gero?" Bulma said.

Everyone turned to her, "Do you know him?" asked Gohan.

"Not really but... I've seen him in newspapers. He's one of the greatest scientists in the world."

"Haha, I am quite flattered that a girl like you would know of me." Doctor Gero said.

"Ah yes, he looks exactly like the Doctor Gero I know!" Goku recognized. "Y-you made yourself an Android, too?"

"That's right! In order to complete my creations and to see your demise, Goku I have pursued artificial immortality by being an Android myself! This is going to be your end! All of you!"

Everyone, except Bulma and Vegeta, fell into their fighting stances, bracing theirselves into a fight.

"Bulma! You have to go now!" Goku told her.

"O-okay! Good luck, Son-kun!" Bulma said before she climbed up to her jet plane.

The huge Android 13 was about to shoot at her but Doctor Gero ordered, "Let her be! Let's focus on defeating Son Goku and the others first before we go and kill the rest of the small fries."

"I understand, Doctor." Android 13 obeyed.

As Bulma was about to close the hatch of the jet plane, Vegeta climbed into the seat next to her.

"What the fuck, Vegeta?! Get off here!" she yelled at him. He completely ignored her and stubbornly sat next to her.

"Drive," he ordered.

"Stop ordering me around, you jerk! Get off and fight with Son-kun and the others!" She shouted.

"Are you an idiot? You've sealed my ki, how do you think am I supposed to fight them huh?! Should I bite them like a dog?!" Vegeta snapped back at her.

"Get off!"

"Release me first and then I will fight for you."

"No!"

"Then drive!"

"Arrrgh! Vegeta you jerk! Why are you being like this?!" Bulma angrily roared as she piloted the jet to levitate.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the jet plane, the battle between the Z-fighters was about to begin.

"Huh? Hey look, Vegeta's trying to escape." Lapiz noticed.

"15! Go after Vegeta!" ordered Android 20.

"As you wish, 20." said the Android numbered 15, before disappearing into the battlefield.

"No! Stop!" Goku shouted, knowing that Vegeta was along Bulma in the jet plane. They're going to be in danger. He was about to stop the two androids when Lapiz fired at him.

"You're not going to go anywhere, Son Goku-san," Android 17 said.

Android 20 was smirking at him. "16, 17, 18, take care of him! The rest of you take care of the other small pests that would get in the way!"

"Yes!" said the Androids except for the one numbered 16.

The Androids charged at the Z-fighters with the intent to kill. The twins charged at Goku simultaneously as the huge Android 13 charged at Irami. Android 14 charged at Piccolo and Gohan while Android 19 attacks Tien, Krilin and Yamcha. Android 20 remained watching at the battle on the sides, pleased at the upcoming blood feast. Doctor Gero's ambition was to kill Goku and after that, to dominate the world and destroy the worthless pathetic insects called humans. Soon, this world will be his to rule over.

When Android 20 noticed Android 16's lack of cooperation, he asked him, "What do you think you're doing, 16?! Go and kill Goku!"

"I refuse to fight Goku if he's outnumbered like this. I prefer to fight him on a one-on-one battle, Doctor." Android 16 said. "Let Androids 17 and 18 handle him. They are enough to kill Goku."

"Oh? I see."

"Why did you let Android 15 go after Vegeta and his girlfriend alone?"

"He is of less importance as of now."

"I recommend that you have Android 19 to go after them too."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because Vegeta is a much more dangerous enemy than Son Goku and the others."

Android 20 glared at Android 16 and tried to think of his creation's suggestion twice. "Alright then."

Goku was using his Kaioken to his maximum at fourty times. He was able to match the twin Androids' attacks but with more effort than what the twins were putting.

Irami's battle with Android 13 was an equal match as well. The brute was equally as powerful as he is. While Piccolo and Gohan's combined efforts were still nothing against the might of Android 14. Tien, Yamcha and Krilin were easily dominated by the pudgy Android 19.

"Aaarrgggh! What's the meaning of this? It seems like they're not getting tired at all!" Yamcha said.

"They're Androids, I bet they don't feel fatigue or pain at all," Tien said.

"This is going to be the end for us all." Krilin said. "And I haven't even found a girlfriend yet..." then his eyes fell to Lazuli. He thought she was very beautiful, it's a shame she was an Android programmed to kill all of them.

A loud scream rang above him and they found Bulma's jetplane crashing into the water.

"Bulma!" Yamcha screamed as he was about to jump to save her but...

Bwwaaakkk!

Yamcha let out a loud grunt, his eyes were huge as saucers, shocked and pained. In his chest, Android 19's hand impaled him from his back and went through his front. His heart was on the pale cyborg's hand and galloped it final beating.

Krilin and Tien looked on in shock as the Android mercilessly pulled his hand out, ripping the heart out of Yamcha's body that hit the ground, dead.

A few seconds later, Krilin's desperate cry echoed at the battlefield.

"Y-Yamcha-saaaaaaaaan!"

Everyone turned into his direction and found Yamcha dead.

* * *

In the water below them, Vegeta came out of the completely burnt plane with a crying and scared Bulma, swimming into the water like survivors of a terrible plane crash.

"Wha-? What happened?" Bulma asked Vegeta, clinging at him like a scared little girl.

Vegeta didn't say anything as he picked a dino-capsule from his pocket and threw it into the water. A water motor boat appeared where he threw it. He helped Bulma climb into the boat and he immediately climbed into it. "Drive," he told her.

"What just happened in there?!" Bulma demanded.

"Just drive away, woman!" Vegeta shouted as he took out a dino capsule containing several weaponry. Bulma looked on at the set of weaponry he owned and found what it looked to be was a highly advanced laser gun.

"But I heard Krilin crying out Yamcha's name-"

Vegeta angrily turned to her and handed her the gun. "If you don't want to drive then you shoot those damn Androids!" he told her before he went to maneuver the boat away from the battlefield.

"B-But... Vegeta, wait!" She yelped as she fell into her butt. Vegeta was driving the motor boat aggressively at the fastest possible speed. The short Android 15 chased them around, firing blasts after blasts of energy them. The prince expertly maneuvered the motor boat to avoid the blasts.

* * *

"Yamcha-saaaan!" Krilin cried out. Everyone's head turned to his direction. "Noooooooooo!"

"Yamcha..." Tien said as he looked at his friend's corpse. One of his friends have died a brutal death at the hands of this Androids. He growled, refusing to be defeated. He thought of Chaotzu, who he told to stay with Muten Roshi in the Kame House. No, he cannot let these mechanical abominations to destroy everyone. He stood up straight and released his ki to charge up. He placed his hands infront of him, forming a triangle with his fingers. Everyone watched as Tien charged his most powerful ki attack. Doctor Gero and Android 19 let out a crooked smile.

"KIKOHOUUUUUUUU!" Tien shouted as he released a powerful golden beam from his hands. Android 19 simply raised its right hand, revealing a red round gem on the palm of his hand.

"Haaaaaaahh!" Android 19's high pitched yell echoes throughout the battlefield as the gem on his palm glowed and absorbed the incoming beam of ki.

"Wha-?!" Tien uttered in complete disbelief.

"Nyahahahahahahahahaha! You think you can defeat me? Look at this!" Android 19 showed them the gem in his hand. "This will absorb any energy and would charge my batteries, making me much more powerful than before!"

"W-Whoah! T-that was... unbelievable! He just absorbed Tienshinhan-san's attack like that!" Krilin said.

"19!" Yelled Doctor Gero. "Finish them quickly! After you're done with those two, go after Vegeta and kill him!"

"As you wish, 20," said Android 19 and then he sauntered forward to kill Krilin and Tienshinhan. The two humans fell into a battle stance and charged at the pudgy cyborg.

All Android 19 did was to blow a hole into their chests and they fell into the ground, lifeless.

"Krilin-saaaaaan! Tienshinhan-saaaan!" Gohan screamed as he ran towards Krilin but was blocked by the bulky Android 14.

"Get away!" Gohan roared, completely enraged. It will only be a matter of time before his legendary hidden power is unleashed.

The silver-skinned Android found the boy's ki rising so he mercilessly kicked the half Saiyan boy into the ground. Gohan crashed into the Earth. As the powerful Android was about to blast the ground, Piccolo attacked the android head on though his attack was futile against the tough enemy. Android 14 turned to him, grabbed his arm and blasted him with a powerful blast to the chest. Piccolo's body fell into the ground, dead.

"P-Piccolo-saaaaaan!" Gohan cried out as he saw his mentor and best friend lay dead into the ground before him. Purple blood pooled on the dirt. With that, the half Saiyan's rage exploded. Gohan roared his wrath, powering up to unbelievable levels.

The half Saiyan son of Goku leaped from the ground and blindly charged at Android 14. He pulled his fist on his side and punched the muscular Android on the face. Then he let out several rapid punches on his enemy's frame but it were all nothing against the tough Android. Gohan refused to give up though so he charged up a very powerful Masenko blast which was easily knocked away by his enemy.

Having used all his power into that attack, Gohan was exhausted. He dropped into the ground, his power level depleting greatly.

"That was it? Hmmm... Very astounding but it means nothing against our might." Doctor Gero said.

Android 14 appeared from the smoke caused by Gohan's Masenko earlier and he was completely unscathed.

What kind of monster is this abomination? It seems that there's no way for them to neat these monsters. The stories from the boy from the future flashed on the young warrior's mind and he feared that this was actually happening right now.

Was there no hope? But... then, his father was there. Still fighting against the Androids. He knew his father could cause a miracle and change the tables. He hoped so.

Android 14 appeared before Gohan and raised his arm.

Irami saw what was about to happened and tried to go and save Gohan but the vicious Android 13 continued attacking him.

"Gohan!" Goku screamed at his son but Androids 17 and 18 were relentless on attacking him, too. He saw the bodies of Krilin, Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo and then he suddenly snapped.

An ear-piercing powerful scream echoed across the entire Earth.

The planet was suddenly cloaked in darkness, dark thunderclouds enveloped the skies as flashes of lightning lit the skies. The ground began to tremble at the wake of the legendary power of the Saiyans.

Everyone turned their eyes towards Goku, whose body was trembling uncontrollably due to the rage and power that he was trying to contain and control.

"Krilin... Yamcha... Tienshinshan... Piccolo... Grrrrrrrrrrghhh!" He growled as he shook in fury that was greater than what he had ever felt his entire life. "Y-you... You Androids... T-t-this is... completely unforgivable... Grrrrgh! I will make you pay... for this... with your blood!"

After seeing his best friend and his other friends die at the hands of the ruthless Android 19, Goku exploded with pure wrath. At first, what he only felt was anger at his friends' deaths and then followed by the desire to make them pay, for what they did. With that, he felt the beast within him trying to take over him. His desire for vengeance was slowly turning into blood lust, the desire to kill. Goku felt the beast trying to possess him, telling him to let it free, to release it from being asleep within him. His head jerked up, his black hair standing up straight and glowed with golden vibrancy. His body began to be enveloped by golden aura as he roared loudly in pure rage.

He doesn't want to lose control, he doesn't want to become like a beast, but he needed power, he needed the power to stop these Androids from killing Gohan, Piccolo, Irami, Bulma, and the humans. The power and blood lust was intense, and so as his anger, he needed to have this power but he has to control it before it controls him.

Goku decided to have a deal with the beast, to let go but he must have control. In order to stop the Androids he must.

Goku finally understood how Vegeta felt now. How it felt to slip out of control, to give into the desires of your own primal instincts. The thirst for blood and destruction. The intense desire to kill and destroy. But it doesn't mean that you need to give in entirely. Your need to protect your loved ones would always be greater than the rage of the beast. And that made him very different from the Prince of Saiyans.

Son Goku roared like a beast as he let go, releasing the beast within himself, letting the power and rage consume him, but holding to his desire to protect his loved ones. It was a hard struggle though but he was able to hold on the only thing that would save him from insanity.

Finally, another Legendary Super Saiyan has awakened, and his name was Kakarotto, also known as Son Goku.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**[Next Chapter: Chapter 28: Releasing the Beast]**


	28. Chapter 27: Releasing the Beast

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

There will also be lots of death in this chapter.

**Author's Notes:** I received a wonderful cover art from my friend, Hirokada-senpai and her amazing art was based on Chapters 22 and 23. It depicts Vegeta sitting on his throne holding two skulls on the arm rest. It is one perfect cover for this story. Thanks so much, ate!

Now, I bring to you the twenty-seventh chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession. Please Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Releasing the Beast**

* * *

**[Age 763, September 4, 10:54, the Island 9 km Southwest of the South City]**

The dark thunderclouds whirled above the island where the fated battle against the terrible Androids of Doctor Gero was happening. The Earth raised Saiyan who was finally awakened to his latent power as the Legendary Golden Warrior of his race, was shining in wrathful radiance. His magnificent golden aura was spiraling around him, flaring and scorching hot, reducing dirt into atoms. The ground beneath his feet cracked as his energy continued to rise, creating a crater five feet deep and twice that in diameter.

Son Goku's eyes were a piercing pair of jade gems, focused on the Android who was the mastermind of all this madness. "This is the end for you, you monsters..." Goku growled. His usually high pitched cheerful voice was noticeably low, colder. A chilling and dangerous tone that was so unusual to him.

Everyone gaped at Goku's new form with such amazement.

"He finally did it," Irami smiled. "Yes, he finally did it!" He exclaimed.

Gohan who just picked himself up from the dirt and found the change in his father was completely awed. "D-Dad..." he cried softly, tears of joy welling up in his eyes, "Dad! You did it! You've finally become a Super Saiyan just like Vegeta-san!"

Goku turned his head to Gohan, glaring at him sharply. For the moment, Gohan was reminded of Vegeta's menacing glare and thought how scary his father had become. Goku told him, "Gohan! Irami! Get away from here and look for Bulma and Vegeta!" He ordered his son in a hard voice which was noticeably very different to those who know him. "You have to tell Bulma to release Vegeta's powers! He might be of great help against them!"

"B-B-But Dad!" Gohan mouthed.

"Go now, while I am still at control of myself!" Goku yelled at him. This new power was intense and amazing but it's also dangerous. Goku could feel as if his control of himself was something he could lose with one wrong snap. The beast that was awakened within him was still threatening to take control of him. He was trying to keep it under control but the struggle was hard to manage.

"O-okay..." Gohan turned to Irami and the detective nodded back at him. The two blasted off into the sky away from the battlefield.

Seeing the two of them leave, the Android numbered 20 turned to the Androids who were supposed to finish off those brats. "What are you doing 13 and 14? Follow them and kill them for me!" he ordered harshly. The two Androids immediately took off but Goku abruptly phased in before them and hit the two Androids, sending them crashing into the ground with ease, much to Doctor Gero's surprise.

"Wha-?!"

"That's enough of you..." the Earth-raised hero growled menacingly at them.

_"What kind of change is this? Its power goes beyond my calculations!"_ Doctor Gero thought to himself, his mind racing and panicking. _"Damn it I shouldn't have sent 19 to go after Vegeta after all," _he glared at Android 16_. "But then I think Goku is still outnumbered though."_

* * *

_Few minutes earlier..._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Bulma screamed as she fired at the short Android numbered 15 who continued chasing her and Vegeta until now. But her aim of the electromagnetic laser gun was poor and the laser didn't even hit its target. Android 15 fired several ki beams at them but her alien boyfriend expertly maneuvered the boat to avoid being blasted by the beams.

"Waaahh! I can't take this anymore! He's too fast for me to even see!" She cried. Hearing that, Vegeta growled with impatience and he turned around, stomping one foot into the controls and continued to maneuvering the motor boat using that foot.

"Give me that!" He harshly told Bulma. She handed over the laser gun out of fear and he took it in his hand. As the Android numbered 15 let out a grin at the ridiculous thought of him being defeated by the Saiyan using a mere laser beam, the prince pointed the gun at him with perfect aim.

The moment Vegeta pulled the trigger; the beam went through the small Android and electrocuted it.

"Woah! That was amazing Vegeta! To think that you could shoot that far!" Bulma clapped her hands.

He turned around without saying anything and continued to drive the motor boat towards the South City. The laser beam of pure but low concentration of electromagnetic energy would temporarily incapacitate Android 15 but it would serve as a distraction for them to escape. As soon as they were at the City, Vegeta saw that Android 15 has recovered. He grabbed Bulma's hand and they ran around the city to find somewhere to hide into. The Android fired blasts after blasts into the city buildings, trying to aim at Vegeta and Bulma but the prince was too good to dodge each of the attack. The people in the city screamed and ran away from the path in panic.

"Hahahahaha! You can run little pests but you cannot escape from me!" The Android numbered 15 laughed as he continued to aim at Vegeta and Bulma.

"Vegeta! If we continue running around like this then many people will be killed because of us!" Bulma cried out. Vegeta was literally dragging her to run with him as they tried to escape.

"If only you take this damn thing off me then we wouldn't be running around like this! I could care less about anyone dying so long as you and I survive!" He told her. Bulma was about to open her mouth to say something but he cut her off to stop her from saying anything. "Take it off me and I will destroy these Androids in an instant!" Vegeta asked Bulma as they entered an abandoned building. Vegeta locked up the doors and pushed Bulma into a nearby wall. His arms locked her on her sides to prevent her from escaping.

Afraid of what he might do, Bulma screamed at him, "What do you think you're doing?! Let me go!"

Then he glared at her with that cold look.

"Please, release me." He pleaded. "I need my powers to fight."

"I... I cannot do that..." Bulma told him.

"Why won't you?" He asked her, unable to understand the reason why.

"Because you'll go berserk if I do so! If I release you then you will kill everyone! You would even lock me up inside that place again!" She shouted at him, again tears welled up in her eyes and seeing this, the prince of Saiyans felt a pang of pain in his chest. He looked away, a painful expression was on his eyes.

"I didn't. You misunderstood my intentions, Bulma. I thought I could preserve our relationship by doing that. I was wrong. I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again. I won't lock you up again!"

Bulma cried out in anger, cutting him off, "I will not fall for your false promises again, Vegeta! I've had enough!"

"But if you don't release me the Androids will get you killed!" he shouted. Why is this woman so stubborn? "So please, let me go so I can protect you again! I just love you so much, I don't want to lose you! I cannot live without you!"

As Vegeta said that, the building they were in was obliterated and Vegeta pulled Bulma towards him, spun, pushed her into the ground and protected her with his body from the falling chunks of debris. It happened so fast that Bulma just looked on in shock as Vegeta got hit by rocks and debris. He was on top on her, protecting her with his body. Soon, Vegeta picked himself up and smiled at her.

"Hey, you okay there?" He asked her with a half smile. She found the back of his head bleeding badly. Without his Saiyan powers, Vegeta was as fragile as a regular human.

Bulma just stared at him in horror. _Blood._ There was too much blood on him. For the moment she felt hurt seeing him that way but eventually took that away on her mind as she told herself that he deserved it. She heard a high pitched maniacal laughter and she looked up to see the Android from earlier floating above them. Beside it was the pale and pudgy Android 19, his right arm was outstretched, telling her that it was the one who fired at the building they were in.

Vegeta grunted as he picked himself up, turned around and stood at his full height, his muscles taut as he glared at the Androids with his dark look.

"Haha! Found you Vegeta! You cannot escape from me!" Sang the Android numbered 19.

_'This is bad! We're going to die in here!'_ Bulma thought to herself. She turned her fearful eyes towards her boyfriend_. 'Clearly, as I sealed his ki, Vegeta won't be a match to them. If he dies, they would surely kill me too. I do not know what happened to Son-kun and the others but-__'_

A loud sound of powerful thunder erupted from the skies, the city began to tremble as dark thunderclouds covered the sky. Vegeta quickly turned his eyes to the direction where he could sense Goku's ki rising uncontrollably.

"W-W-what's happening?!" Bulma cried out as she fell to her butt.

Vegeta quickly turned to her, "Bulma! You have to hurry! You have to release me now or Kakarot will be next! Yamcha, Krilin, Tienshinhan and Piccolo are already dead! You have to release my powers now or everyone will die!"

Bulma continued to refuse, shaking her head stubbornly, "I can't! I can't!" she cried. "There are no difference between you and these Androids! All of you are killing machines, mind set to destroy the entire humanity and the Earth! I will not release you!"

"BULMA! I do not intend to do that! If I am going to kill everyone then I would have done it these past two weeks after you left me! But no, I did NOT do that! All I wanted is to make it up with you so I won't lose you! I don't want you to die. So please! Release me and let me protect you!" Vegeta cried out.

Bulma has seen the desperation in Vegeta's eyes, "Why are you so desperate to protect me?" she asked.

"Because I love you! I love you so much!"

Good thing that the Androids were focused on Goku's explosion of power as this was happening though.

Bulma swallowed. It is true that only Vegeta has the power to destroy these abominations alone. Heck, it could be that easy to him but... Images of her friends dead. Yamcha... so that's what happened earlier when she heard Krilin crying out Yamcha's name. Then Krilin, Tien... and Piccolo, Kami! The Dragon Balls! So Goku, Gohan and Irami were left fighting in that place. And she didn't know what was happening there!

The future Trunks told them of. This is what was happening now... only at an earlier time. And the only person who could save them was the very person who tried to destroy them just two weeks ago.

"Vegeta... Would you... Save everyone... and do as you say...?" Bulma asked him, uncertain if he would answer truthfully or not.

"... I'll try to save what I can but you are my first and foremost priority." He assured her.

She looked at him incredulously, thinking as many times as she could before she realized that there was no other choice in order to stop the Androids but to release Vegeta, knowing that he could be the better one between him and the Androids. "I have no other choice. I have to release him after all." she thought to herself, quite unsure whether she was really making a good decision or not.

Bulma's tears fell from her eyes as her shaking hands reached out to the silver metallic collar around the Saiyan's neck. She put in a few pass codes before she took it off him. Vegeta watched at her quietly as she did that before he leaned his head towards her, giving her a sweet smile. He pressed his lips against hers in a short deep kiss as he took the device off her hand, then he pulled away from her, smiling lovingly at her, "You're such a foolish woman, you know that?" He told her before he crushed the device in his hand. Bulma stared at him with huge teary eyes and he laughed at her. "Heh! But as annoying as that can be, that was one reason why I love you so much!" He reached for her face to wipe away her tears, "Don't worry. I will go by my word. I will protect you and save the Earth!" Then he turned around to face the androids, the mischievous grin widening as he turned around, and his onyx eyes slowly changed color into deep crimson. Alas! He could feel his powers coming back to him, flowing through his veins and causing him ecstasy.

"Yosh! I'm ready!"

The Prince of Saiyans' evil grin melted into a deep scowl as he spread his feet and crouched down into the floor. With his fists clenched on his sides and his arms flexed, he began to power up as he roared in fury, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" His dark irises began to change color from black to red then jade green. His body began to be surrounded to blue aura that slowly turned purple in hue and then gold. Dust and his aura spun around his body like a spiral spinning against his form. Vegeta continued howling as the entire city shook once again due to his rising power. Lightning snaked down into the city from the thickening dark thunderclouds above them as chunks of rock and debris levitated slowly around him.

His growing powers caught the attention of the two Androids above them and they watched at him with concern. This power elevation within the Saiyan Prince was beyond the data Doctor Gero had provided them.

_*Rattle!*_

As one powerful bolt of lightning flashed from the sky and struck the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta threw his head back and bellowed like the sleeping beast within him, the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation happening to his body as he was enshrouded by bright golden energy. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUURRRGGGGHHHHH!" His long, powerful howl echoed loudly across the entire Earth. Bulma covered her eyes as she was blinded by the golden light enshrouding the Saiyan Super Elite. He became as blindingly and unapproachable as the sun.

Vegeta's golden aura exploded upwards into the sky, the flashes of lightning struck and loud thunder roared simultaneously around that burst of light like bells of hell, signaling the awakening of the dark prince!

Back on the shaking Island nine miles southwest from where that golden light was, the Androids snapped their heads in the light's direction.

"What's that?" Android 20 uttered in panic.

"Hmmph! It seems that Vegeta is finally ready to fight," Lapiz said.

"Heh!" Goku snorted, "This is going to be the doom for you, Androids!" he said. He floated before the six Androids in his newly awakened Super Saiyan form. "I wonder how you will deal with two Super Saiyans," he grinned.

Goku knows that Vegeta was way much more powerful than him even if he's a Super Saiyan now. After all, the prince was already used to that form even before the events on Namek began. But he knew that with them combining their forces together, they will defeat these Androids in no time.

Back to the South City... Vegeta ended his Super Saiyan transformation. He stood on the middle of a barren wasteland that used to be the South City, his eyes were closed. His power caused the destruction of the city and the death of its inhabitants and yet he didn't care. Behind him, Bulma watched in awe. A sphere of opaque golden energy surrounded her. Vegeta has used his power to protect her from the death and destruction his transformation has caused in the city. The two Androids levitating above them looked at him in shock. Vegeta opened his jade green eyes and looked up into the Androids. An evil smile curled on his lips as he exclaimed, "The sleeper has finally awakened!" he levitated so he could be face to face with the terrible Androids. "I see... so Androids do experience fear. I used to wonder about that before. Hehehehe..." he said with his low, chilling tone that made Bulma's spine chill.

The enemy looked at each other before they charged together at Vegeta, hitting him squarely on his face.

The prince was completely unfazed, though. It was a free shot and he didn't even feel anything. What a cheap. "Well, looks like you have initiated your own self destruct sequence."

Super Saiyan Vegeta abruptly hit 15's jaw with an overpowered kick, causing the small android's head to snap backwards and another powerful side kick sent it spiraling into the ground, Vegeta then charged up a golden laser beam and fired it towards the broken Android, blowing its head off of its shoulders. 19's right hand grabbed Vegeta by his left arm from behind and said, "Hahahahaha! Your power is mine, Vegeta!" but the Saiyan Prince turned, glaring back at the pudgy Android with cold eyes.

"I see, so you know a few tricks about stealing energy." He said, feeling his energy being absorbed by the Android.

"That's right, Vegeta! I can take your powers away from you, use it against you and you cannot do anything about it! Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

Vegeta grinned back and laughed with the Android 19 was confused. Vegeta should be worried that his powers are being stolen from him!

"Hahaha, funny I have seen that same trick a long time ago." Vegeta told the Android. "Why don't we have a deal? You may take as much power as you want; in exchange..."He grabbed at his wrist with his right hand and smiled at him in a deadly way. "Let me take your hand!" He ruthlessly dug his fingers into the Androids wrist before he ripped the hand of 19 without mercy. The pudgy Android stepped back, brownish red liquid squirted out where his hand used to be.

Vegeta stared at his enemy and watched hungrily as that liquid continued squirting off 19's ripped wrist. He ran his tongue across his lips as his eyes glowered at the sight. "Let me tell you something about me. My killer instinct is quite different from any average Saiyan and transforming into a Super Saiyan increases my thirst for blood exponentially. Funny, I did not expect to draw something out of you. Is that blood or oil?" he said as he floated towards the terrified android. "This is where you end, Android. And I will make sure that you won't be repaired by that creator of yours ever again. Prepare yourself."

The enemy backed off, Vegeta recognized that expression from the pale blue eyes very well. It was a look of pure, unadulterated terror and it's making his Saiyan instincts go out of control, making him draw out a sadistic, maniacal laughter as he continued to move forward. 19 quickly turned around and blasted into the sky to get away from the dark prince as fast as he could.

Vegeta didn't follow him though. He just watched as the Android flee away from him. When he saw it a few distance away from him he flared his aura, the sound of pure power reverberated through his energy. He raised his right arm, focusing his open palm towards the direction of the Android. "Welcome to Vegeta-sama's Big Bang Attack!" he yelled as he released a blazing golden sphere of pure and concentrated energy and fired at his fleeing target.

As the Big Bang Attack made contact on its target, it detonated into a powerful explosion that was heard for miles. The resulting shockwave was devastating as a tall mushroom cloud rose from the explosion into the skies. Vegeta watched at his work of destruction with satisfaction, seeing Android 19's head roll into the ground, completely lifeless. The rest of the Android's body was evaporated by his amazing attack.

Bulma, who was watching at where she stood on the remains of the building she and Vegeta used to hide from the terrible Androids, was flabbergasted with fear and awe. Just as she has expected from the Prince of Saiyans, he would finish off these Androids in a heartbeat. She couldn't help but praise him, "T-That was amazing, Vegeta!"

The prince who was looking at his work of destruction with a sadistic smile suddenly turned to her with his sweet smile, "Really?!" he blushed, squealing. Inwardly, he felt his heart throbbed fast in his chest, and his face flushing hot. His Bulma has praised him once again. He guessed he was right with using the Androids as a chance to make her trust him back.

He descended above her and held out his hand to her, "Come on, we have to save Kakarot and the others."

Bulma smiled back and nodded, "Okay!" she said as she reached up for his hand.

Vegeta took Bulma's hand and pulled her up, she wrapped her arms around his muscular neck and he carried her to his back. "Yosh! Let's go!"

Son Goku's newfound strength was beyond his wildest imaginations! He was stronger, faster, sharper and tougher, allowing him to be able to match equally with the two Androids. This power felt amazingly strong and almost bottomless and he knew that he was just beginning to tap deeper into his dormant power with every blow he exchanged with his adversaries.

Android 17 rolled back as he released a yellow narrowed energy beam directed at him, "Photon Flash!" he shouted.

Goku spun around, cupping his hands on the side before he pushed them forward to release a bluish white wave of energy, "Kamehamehaaaaaaaaa!"

The two energy waves collided with each other, shaking the battlefield. The rumbling sound of the clashing energies echoed loudly into the area, shockwaves being emitted from the center where it crashed together. But when Lapiz's sister decided to distract Goku's concentration by firing a blast of her own towards him, Goku was overwhelmed by the blast and was sent crashing into the ground.

"Thanks sis but you don't have to, I am capable of finishing him off," Lapiz said.

"Don't be so stubborn, it's pretty obvious that you don't have a chance alone! Goku's power has risen to unimaginable heights far more than expected than what's in Doctor Gero's data. This Super Saiyan thing sure is amazing."

"Turning their hair into blonde sure isn't that amazing." Lapiz frowned.

The ground exploded and chunks of rocks flew in every direction as Goku flew over at them in amazing speed. Seeing this, the twin Androids prepared themselves to assault him in a raging battle once again. Exchanging blow per blow with amazing power and speed, and sending destructive shockwaves in all directions. The sounds of their clash boomed like thunder roaring in the dark skies.

Vegeta and Bulma felt the shockwaves caused by their battle on their way back to the island. Bulma was awed at the spectacular battle that she could just feel rumbling in her tummy and sending chills on her spine. "W-Whoah… What was that? It's amazing!"

Vegeta let out a smirk, "That's Kakarot. He's transformed into a Super Saiyan as well and is now on an all out battle with the Androids."

Not far away, they saw two familiar figures coming their way. It was Gohan and Irami.

"Bulma-san! Vegeta-san!" they heard Gohan's voice over the thunderous sound of the battle. Soon, the half Saiyan boy and the future investigator were before them.

"Vegeta-san! It's good that you've been released. Goku-san needs your help! He's become a Super Saiyan now but I don't think he's enough to beat those six remaining Androids by himself." Irami informed.

"I know," Vegeta replied coldly at him.

"Oh, I see. I guess we have to go back and finish these Androids!"

"No, you two leave those mechanical dolls to us. We're more than enough. Go home and drink your milk!"

"O-Okay," Gohan reluctantly agreed.

"Shall we take Bulma-san somewhere safe?" Irami offered.

"No, I will take care of her. Go mind your own business." Vegeta snapped at them.

"Uh… Okay. Let's go, Gohan." Irami smiled. The boy nodded back reluctantly before they blasted off away from them.

"Hey, Vegeta. Why didn't you let them bring me?" Bulma asked.

"Because I do not want to lose you by my side again, one whole week was torture enough." He said as he flew towards the battlefield.

* * *

Goku was becoming more aggressive and impatient. He didn't know why but he wasn't enjoying this fight more than his previous ones. He felt the need to finish this as soon as possible but just these two Androids seemed more than enough for him. The other two Androids 13 and 14 were just standing on the sidelines watching along with 16 and 20 with a look that almost appeared victorious.

Soon, Goku finds himself being worn down by the twins and was beginning to fight a losing battle. He could feel the fatigue building in his muscles as his newfound power was beginning to burn out. He tried his best to fight back but these two Androids were just too much for them to handle. If only they had that much time before these monsters showed up then Goku would have time to be much more powerful than this. But they aren't even prepared for their arrival at this soon.

"Kill him now, 17! 18!" Doctor Gero harshly ordered at his creations seeing that Goku was tiring out.

"As you wish, doctor," responded Lapiz and Lazuli in unison. They both concentrated a yellow energy sphere and pointed it towards the defeated Saiyan. Already seeing his victory, Doctor Gero laughed maniacally, "Bwahahahahahahahahaha! This is it! My long awaited victory against you is here! Die, Son Goku!" laughed the Android 20.

But before Androids 17 and 18 could fire their death blows towards Goku, a bluish white ki sphere came towards them. Seeing this, 17 and 18 leaped away from their previous positions and everyone looked up to where that strange sphere came from.

Super Saiyan Vegeta was above them, with his hand outstretched before him. Bulma was clinging on him from behind. He was looking down at them with a wide, mischievous smirk stretched across his lips. "In my opinion, your long awaited victory against Kakarot isn't here so long as I am here to be your opponent."

"Wha-? Vegeta!" Doctor Gero shouted in apprehension. "You're supposed to be disposed of by Androids 15 and 19 with no problem at all!"

"Ha!" the prince laughed. "Those mechanical dolls of yours clearly aren't enough to match the might of the Legendary Super Saiyan! I was able to make quick disposal of the both of them with no problem at all!" he exclaimed.

"What? 15 and 19 are destroyed by you?! Impossible!" Android 20 yelled back at him.

"Believe what you want," the prince mumbled with disinterest. He looked around the battlefield, to see Goku smiling in relief in his direction.

"Vegeta…" Goku smiled. Vegeta gave him a smirk before he looked at the majority of the battlefield, seeing the dead bodies of Piccolo, Krilin, Yamcha and Tien. Behind him, Bulma also found their corpses and was devastated by the fact that this has to happen because she has sealed Vegeta.

Vegeta descended near Krilin's corpse. Bulma stepped away from him, knowing that he will fight soon. The Saiyan prince took a brown sack filled with six senzu beans from the bald warrior's belt. He took one senzu bean and threw it on Goku's direction. "Eat it!" he ordered.

Goku agreed, "Thanks!" he said as he chomped down the green bean down his throat. As soon as he swallowed the magical bean, he felt his fatigue disappear and his energy come back to him, much stronger than before. Goku flared his golden aura in full power.

Vegeta watched at Goku in satisfaction as he eats one senzu bean too, in order to replenish his energy back to full power since 19 has absorbed some of his ki earlier, And then he turned towards Bulma and told her, "Stay in here." before he levitated next to Goku, the two Saiyan glaring at their opponents with excitement. Goku was now confident that Vegeta's back on his side, and the thought of them teaming against these Androids would be exciting.

Androids 13 and 14 also levitated next to 17 and 18. 16, who previously has no interest in the battle, joined in his team as well.

It's two versus five. Vegeta has expected Gero to be this coward since he was just the brain of this operation. However, there is one more interesting thing that Gero might provide him sometime later that's why he decided to let the Android 20 be on the sidelines.

"Hehe…" Goku snickered, "It's going to be an all out battle now that Vegeta's here! This is going to be the end for you Androids."

"You'll be fighting against two Super Saiyans, you bastards better prepare yourselves." Vegeta warned.

"You Saiyans are too proud of your superiority but being organic beings you are destined to lose against beings with limitless potentials such as we Androids." bragged Android 17.

"This is going to be your end, foolish monkeys." said Android 13 as he fixed his long silvery hair.

Vegeta and Goku let out confident smirks and they together flared their auras. The golden flames around them combining into one blazing golden tornado as they both powered up with a loud, powerful roar. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The loud thunder rang across the skies, shaking the ground in great intensity. Lightning snaked down from the dark skies into the trembling earth that continued its destructive path caused by the overwhelming power of the two Legendary Saiyans. The five Androids before them were being pushed by the intense shockwaves their powers were emitting. Below them, Bulma staggered back and fell into her butt as she watched the golden light become one.

The two Saiyans' roar echoed loudly across the battlefield, which deepened into a beastly howl that was similar to the sound of the mighty Oozaru's bloodthirsty cry. Soon, the golden light shaped into two golden but opaque images of giant monkeys, the true beast within the two Saiyans manifest themselves before the Androids.

With a burst of the golden light, the two Saiyans appeared before the five Androids in their full power. Their true nature released. And with a loud howl from the two beasts above them, the two Saiyan warriors disappeared, charging their enemies at full power and speed. Goku relentlessly attacked at the twin androids while Vegeta assaulted 13 and 14.

The Saiyan Prince used his petite height as an advantage against the huge 13 and 14. His speed alone was overwhelming the two androids with ease. As if knowing what he must do, Vegeta's priority was to finish Android 13 first before 14. The reason for this was because he saw how much powerful the thirteenth cyborg was than the other. So as he spun around to avoid a kick from 14, he then grabbed the Android's dark braided hair and hollered him so hard into the earth. Using this as a distraction against their team up, Vegeta teleported himself behind the silver haired enemy and slashed his right hand blazing with golden energy towards the android's muscular neck. As the cool and collected 13 spun around, Vegeta's hand hit him on the side of his throat, before it went through out and cut his head off.

As the Android's severed head fell off its shoulders, the Prince of Saiyans spun around again, and stretching one arm towards the remains of the Android 13, he fired a yellow concentrated beam. The _Maximum Flasher_ completely obliterated the silver haired Android into atoms. Vegeta chuckled in satisfaction.

Seeing his comrade completely destroyed, Android 13 was enraged and leaped from the ground towards the Saiyan prince. The two engaged in an exchange of blows but Vegeta completely dominated the Android and ruthlessly slammed one powerful fist into its torso. As soon as Vegeta pulled his fist away, the braided haired Android exploded to thousands of tiny pieces. Vegeta fired another blast to completely obliterate its remains.

Below him, Bulma watched in complete awe at Vegeta's confidence on defeating the Androids. "Amazing…" she breathed.

Android number 20 watched in shock and disbelief.

_"__I__…__I didn__'__t expect for Vegeta to be this powerful. To think that he was able to destroy Androids 13, 14, 15 ad 19 with such ease,__"_ thought the desperate doctor. He saw Goku being able to go par on par with the twins easier than before. "If this goes on then we're all going to lose…"

Soon, Vegeta turned to face the huge and collected Android 16, who just watched the fight on the sides with a slight interest. The two soon engaged in an intense clash that shook the battlefield.

"Do it, Vegeta! Son-kun! Finish them all off!" Bulma cheered as she bumped her fist in the air as if she could see the fight herself.

In his desperate attempt, Doctor Gero turned towards the Saiyan's blue haired girlfriend and fired a blast of deadly energy towards her direction.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

[Next Chapter Preview]

**Lapiz:** "Do not worry, Bulma-san. Your father is still alive but we are going to take him for now and along your mother."

**Bulma:** "My mother? My mother's with you all this time?!"

**Lapiz:** "Yes, sorry we didn't tell you earlier but we had her hostage over a week now. But worry not, she's in a good condition."

**Bulma:** "Why? Why are you doing this? Let my parents go! They have nothing to do with this!"

**Lapiz:** "Ah, ah… They have something to do with all of this. Why? Because they are a part of Vegeta's family."

**Lapiz:** "Now, if you want to get them back alive, do one favor for us."

**Bulma:** "What is it? I'll do anything."

**Lazuli:** Anything you say? Alright then, it's pretty simple and we all know that of all people, only you could do this."

**Bulma:** "Wh-What? I'll do anything you want."

**Lazuli:** Kill Vegeta for us.

**Bulma:** "T-T-The Androids… T-They… They… They took my mom… and dad… T-They told me… they told me… that if… I-if I want my parents back alive and well… I… I must… I must kill you…

**Vegeta:** So are you going to kill me now?

**Bulma: **I'm sorry, Vegeta.

**Vegeta:** I am always prepared to die for you anytime. Why? Because that's how much I love you.

**[Next Chapter: Chapter 29: A Deal with the Devil]**


	29. Chapter 28: A Deal with the Devil

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Notes:** Now, I bring to you the twenty-eighth chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession. Please Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 28: A Deal with the Devil**

* * *

**[Age 763, September 4, 11:29, the Island 9 km Southwest of the South City]**

Pain. He felt a sudden pain ripped from within his chest, and this sudden pain made him lose his concentration in the battle. The table has turned once again and the twin Androids had beaten him because of it, sending him plummeting into the ground.

Son Goku remained lying in the crater, and then suddenly curling up because of this pain in his chest. His hands gripped into the clothes on his left chest as he begins to find it hard to breathe. Just what the hell is happening to him?

Soon, the Super Saiyan transformation was lost to him, deep ragged and staggered breaths came out of his mouth as he struggled against the pain. The Androids noticed this and was wondering what was happening to him.

"Bulmaaaaaaaaaa!" he heard Vegeta's desperate scream along an explosion somewhere in his side. _Vegeta! Someone__…__ Help me__…_ Goku thought desperately.

Goku found Lapiz and Lazuli approaching him, their feet locked on top of his chest, making it harder to breath.

The heart virus Trunks was talking about must be what was attacking him. The vial of medicine was back on his home, kept on his drawer. He didn't know that it would attack him this soon as well.

Not far away from where Goku was suffering, Vegeta was grieving, not because Bulma was dead but because he failed once again to protect her. Bulma was unconscious but was on the brink of dying, all because of his carelessness. Out of his panic, Vegeta took a senzu bean and tried to make her eat it. But because she was unconscious she was not able to swallow the bean.

Vegeta cussed before he grabbed her in his arms and blasted off in a hurry.

"Vegeta!" Goku cried out. Vegeta turned around, to see Goku suffering in his heart illness down there. Goku's tears fell in his eyes, as he tried to raise one hand in a desperate attempt to ask for his prince's help. "Help… me… Vegeta… Please…"

The Prince of all Saiyans just stared at his remaining people, the only remaining one. He found the Androids 17 and 18 stepping on him as he struggled to breath. He concluded that Kakarot must be having that heart virus Trunks was talking about, but for it to be this soon as well?

The remaining three Androids, 17, 18 and 20 watched at him, waiting for him to try and save his archenemy. Android 16 was destroyed mercilessly earlier when he found out that Android 20 has fired at his Bulma.

However, the Saiyan royalty made no move to save his best friend. Instead, he turned around to leave in a hurry, but not before he gave Goku a wide, evil smirk that made the low class Saiyan felt so betrayed.

Goku didn't know why he felt so betrayed. By Vegeta's personality, he would have expected him not to help him after he sensed Bulma in danger as well. Of course, Bulma was first and foremost priority but… yes, he felt a sense of regret for asking the proud prince for his help. Why would he even care about the others if Bulma's life is on danger as well?

With such regret that Goku was not able to say goodbye to Gohan and Chichi, in his last dying breath, he thought, "I'm sorry, Gohan, Chichi…" as tears fell into his eyes. Goku didn't know what actually killed him, if it was the heart virus itself or the twin Androids themselves. But there was no physical pain… just the regrets.

* * *

Irami left Gohan on the way back to the Paozu Mountains after receiving a call on his cellphone. When Gohan sensed his father's ki disappeared to his senses and with a pang of grief, he knew that his father's dead. What did just happen? Where is Vegeta? Why didn't he do anything to save his father? He could sense the prince's ki leaving the battlefield with incredible speed. As tears fell into his eyes at the grief of his father gone, Gohan decided to go back to where his dad is.

Once he was back on the battlefield, he found his father's cold body on a crater. The Androids are nowhere to be seen and since he could not sense them he has no idea where they went to.

In complete disbelief, Gohan wondered how come his father's dead despite being a very powerful Super Saiyan. He quickly ran towards his dead father and cried out in grief. Is this the work of those Androids or Vegeta himself? Or probably that heart virus? B-But, Vegeta shouldn't leave him here to die. Why?

With his dead father in his arms, Gohan let out a loud cry. Rage, pain and betrayal overwhelmed him so much that he felt himself losing control over his power. But before he could release the beast within him, a gloved hand shot out of nowhere from behind him and ripped his heart out mercilessly, splattering the ground with Gohan's blood.

Vegeta let out a satisfied chuckle, _"__Ah finally, the pests are finally out of my way.__"_ he said as he turned around to see Kakarot's corpse lying on the ground. His wide evil grin stretching, he looked over at the fallen Saiyans with satisfaction. _"I say that I made a good job on this plan, Hah!"_He contemplated himself proudly. _"However, I'm not done yet."_ He looked up into the skies, watching as the dark clouds retreat above him. _"The Androids are still in my way, but they're of no problem at all. It's that Irami Keiji I'm worried about."he said. "For now, let me attend to my dear little Bulma and just sit down and watch as those foolish puppets do my work for me. Hehehehe…"_

* * *

**[Age 763, September 12]**

Bulma opened his eyes inside a well lit room. She realized that she lost consciousness after she found Doctor Gero fire a blast on her direction. What happened? Are the Androids destroyed now? Did Goku and Vegeta emerge victorious?

She turned her head towards her door when Vegeta peeked in her room. "Oh, hey you're awake." He said as he approached her, carefully because he was carrying a tray with a plate of food and a glass of juice and placed it on the table. Once he set it in there, he leaned towards Bulma like a child desperate for the warmth of his mother. "Bulma! I thought you're going to die in there! I was so worried about you, my dear!" he moaned. Bulma smiled at him awkwardly.

"Uh… Thanks. I'm fine now…" she assured him. Vegeta turned his dark but innocent looking eyes on her, pouting like a child. "How long am I like this?"

"Almost a week."

"A week?!"

There was a long silence between them.

"I'm sorry…" he told her, guilt and regret in his eyes.

"What for? You were amazing back there, Vegeta! You easily destroyed those Androids!"

Vegeta looked down, guilt in his eyes. Bulma noticed something was wrong. "Why? Is something wrong? You won, right?"

"When that bastard doctor fired at you, I was so worried about you that I rushed you out of the battlefield as soon as I could…"

"And…?"

"…And… And then, because of it I left Kakarot to battle alone against the Androids by himself."

"What?!" Bulma shouted at him in disbelief.

"I… I thought he could handle them by his own… but I was wrong. H-he was killed by them. I'm sorry."

She just stared at him, hoping he was only kidding her around.

"I told you, you'll always be my first priority. You were dying in there." he tried to explain to her, hoping she won't be mad at him. "Can you blame me for this? I told you that in the first place. I could care less about the others so long as you and I survive."

Tears soon fell from Bulma's eyes as she began to weep. All of her friends are now dead. Goku, Yamcha, Krilin, Tienshinhan, Piccolo. "Gohan? What about Gohan?"

"As soon as he sensed Kakarot gone, I sensed him went back to the battlefield and was killed, too."

Bulma wailed loudly now that every one of her friends has been killed. She didn't know what the Androids are doing now but they're probably killing all humanity now.

Vegeta embraced her in his muscular arms and he comforted her, "I'm sorry, Bulma, but I'm still right here. I'm still here for you. There's no need for you to cry. I'm sure we'll find another set of Dragon Balls in space after we're done in here."

"Where to? Planet Namek was destroyed after your battle with Frieza, right?"

Vegeta smirked back at her. "I know there's another set of Dragon Balls in space. Trust me."

"Really?"

"Yes, but for now we have to deal with the problem we have in here first."

Bulma wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "So what else happened after that?"

"The Androids began to cause havoc outside, probably looking for us. I have set up a Capsule House underground to hide in. The house is built with a barrier that allows us both to hide our energies within, making the Androids blind to our ki." Vegeta explained. Bulma's brows furrowed in confusion, as her questions these past two weeks before the Androids showed up came to her mind again.

"Vegeta, can I ask you some things?"

"Sure, anything you want," he smiled.

"Where did you get these things?" she asked him carefully.

Vegeta blinked at her. "Uhh…" he muttered. "Alright you caught me… I stole them. Hehehe… Sorry about that." He said.

"You stole these things in our lab?"

"Not really. I stole some things from your laboratory and remade these things."

"So you are able to create machines and weapons on your own as well?" Bulma smiled.

Vegeta looked away, blushing this time. "Kind of."

"Wow! That was amazing! I knew you were a genius but what I didn't know is that we have the same common interest!"

"Not really. My interest is of battle, so I create things that are necessary to enhance my skills in battle. Or weaponry."

"What about that battle armor you were wearing? Where did you get it?" she asked.

"What do you mean? That battle armor was mine all this time. I got it from… space."

"Space?" Bulma gave him a skeptical look.

"Yeah? Why?"

"It looks kind of familiar to me."

"Was it the sketch you've done for me over a month ago?"

"How did you know that?!" Bulma screamed at him before she quickly took back her question. "Oh yeah, I forgot you're a freaky stalker." She mumbled.

"Anyways, we should do something about Doctor Gero and those Androids. Most likelythey're going around killing the humanity in search for us right now."

"Okay…" Bulma sniffed.

"My first plan is to search for Gero's laboratory. I doubt the Androids we have seen so far are his only creations." Vegeta told her.

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"It's pretty simple. We are just going to try and wait until Gero goes back to his laboratory. I assumed that showing them my full power would make him run away back to his hideout. However, my problem were those twin Androids, 17 and 18, they're much more powerful than what I have expected. I want you to build a destructive device that would be capable of activating their self destruct sequence. Here," Vegeta handed her what it looked like were pieces of a remote control and a microchip. "17 and 18's programming were probably inside the microchip within this remote control. It's the remote Gero used to control their actions but was destroyed by his children the moment they were awakened. Funny the Doctor was still alive now, wasn't it?"

Bulma took what Vegeta was handing over to her, "Alright I'll check this out sometime later. I'm starving."

"Yeah, you should eat." The prince told her as he took the tray on the table beside the bed and gave it to her.

As Vegeta watched at Bulma eat, he sensed someone outside the door. "Just a sec, Papa's already here." He said.

"Eh?" Bulma mouthed.

"I told him we're hiding out in here." Vegeta said as he disappeared into the door. A few seconds later, he returned with Doctor Briefs in tow.

"Papa!" Bulma cried out as she set her food aside and jumped towards her father. Doctor Briefs embraced her back. "Oh Papa, you were safe!"

"Stay in here, the both of you. It's much safer here than outside." Vegeta ordered.

"Yeah, the Androids are causing such havoc across the Earth. Luckily, Vegeta-kun sent a message to me to take alternate routes underwater and underground for me to be able to come in here." Doctor Briefs said.

"Hehe, it's all I could do for you Papa. Sorry I was not able to take you with me."

"By the way, where is Panchi?"

"Uhh…"

"I have no clue of Mama's location as of now, but I was trying to find her these past few days. Don't worry, I'll find her as soon as I could." The prince assured them. "As of now, I'll leave the two of you in here. I'll go out for now and look for mama and try to search for Gero's laboratory, too."

"Alright, be careful son," Doctor Briefs told me.

Vegeta grinned back at him, "Always. Thanks"

And then he was gone, leaving Bulma and her father alone.

"Do you want to eat, papa?" she asked. Her father turned to her to reject her offer.

"This place seems to cramped out of air. Ah!" Doctor Briefs said as he sat next to his daughter. "I wonder how Panchi's doing now. I'm worried."

"Don't worry, papa. Vegeta's going to find her." Bulma assured.

"Should we go out to get some fresh air? This place seems to lack of it."

"Hmmm… Okay, let's do that after I'm done eating these."

Once Bulma was done eating her food, she and her father went out of the Capsule house to walk around the small island. The island was Paradiser's Island itself and despite having bad memories of the island, Bulma ignored her traumatic experience of it just because her father was on her side by now.

"Ah! Such a fresh air is good!" Doctor Briefs said, stretching his arms in the air. Then he turned to his daughter and said, "Vegeta-kun's such a sweet boy, isn't he? Something that's seems unusual by the looks on his face."

"Honestly, his smile looks creepier than he looks." Bulma said. Her father laughed at it.

"Well, yeah. But he'll do well for you, dear daughter." Her father said, smiling. "A strong man who would do anything for you, a man with his unbelievable power and strength would always keep you safe from any danger and he seems to take good care of you dearly. I clearly see how he loves you. Why don't you marry him?"

"Eh? Papa! Why talk about marriage now?" asked Bulma in trepidation at the thought of her marrying that psychotic Saiyan.

"Because you're getting old, dear daughter and Vegeta-kun seems to be the right one for you. Even your mother agrees with it."

Bulma snorted at the thought of her and Vegeta in wedding clothes and before the altar. It was a sickening thought to her.

Abruptly, something was odd at that picture in her mind. A dream of hers so long ago, that time before she has declared her relationship with Vegeta. She was about to marry the Saiyan Prince, but in exchange for the lives of everyone she knew of, and of the entire humanity and of the Earth. She shuddered in fright as she remembered that dream. Was that a premonition of what was happening now? And she thought she was able to prevent it from happening by declaring their relationship to everyone. What's happening now?

"Bulma, are you alright darling?" asked Doctor Briefs as he held his daughter on her shoulders, snapping her out of her trance.

"Pa… Papa…" she blinked, her eyes were huge with fear and she could feel her entire body go numb. She shook her head, trying to erase those stupid thoughts away. It is impossible. It cannot be true. "Papa, don't worry. I'm fine."

Her father just smiled at her.

Just as they were about to continue walking around, somebody fired an energy blast at them. Luckily, it was only meant to get their attention and was fired at the ground in front of them. Bulma and Doctor Briefs fell into their backs. She looked up to see Androids 17 and 18 above them. The dark haired Android's hand was outstretched towards them.

"So this is where you've been hiding all this time," Lapiz said with a cruel smirk on his handsome face.

"H-How did you-?" Bulma was about to ask them but the female Android cut her off.

"Because we sensed your presence, duh." Lazuli replied while rolling her eyes off as if the answer to Bulma's question was pretty obvious.

"Anyways, we have some business to take care of with your egoistic boyfriend. Where is Vegeta?" asked Lapiz.

"I…I don't know," Bulma responded.

"You don't know?"

"Yes, I do not know where he is but what I know is that he's finding a way on how to destroy you machines!" Bulma snarled at them.

Lapiz and Lazuli laughed at her, "What? Destroy us? Bwahahahahahaha!" Lazuli laughed.

"If he really could destroy us just as he said then he would have done it sooner, but it seems to us as if he likes playing games."

"Like hide and seek." Lazuli said.

"Yeah, that." Lapiz agreed. "That or either he's just all talk."

"If you have seen how he's destroyed the rest of your playmates then you would know that he's not even in his full power when he did that."

The twins looked at him, "Such trust for your lover you have, Bulma-san," Lazuli said.

Lapiz continued, "I wonder how you would have reacted if you have seen how your Vegeta left your best friend to die in the battlefield just to save your pathetic little ass."

Bulma gritted her teeth as she glared at the two Androids in fury. They are the reason why all of her friends are dead. "You killed my friends, you're all going to pay!" she threatened. The cyborgs simply laughed at her little threat. After all, what could a powerless little girl do against them?

Out of rage, Bulma picked up a dino capsule from her pocket and pressed a button on it. It changed into a pink laser gun. The laser of this invention of hers back when she was just a little child is capable of destroying one island. The power of it probably matches one weak blast from Vegeta but maybe it could save her against them or maybe buy sometime for her prince to return and save her again.

Bravely enough, she pointed the gun on Lazuli and fired it at her. But the blonde haired beauty was able to dodge her pathetic attempts to hit her with such ease. Getting tired of it, Lazuli fired a blast of her own towards Bulma's direction. The blue haired girl was able to leap away from the trajectory of the blast but her father was not able to. As the smoke clears, Bulma saw the unconscious body of her father.

"Papa!" she cried as she ran towards her father but Lapiz knocked her lightly off into the ground and took Doctor Briefs as a kicked the laser gun away from her as well.

"Do not worry, Bulma-san. Your father is still alive but we are going to take him for now and along your mother."

"My mother? My mother's with you all this time?!"

"Yes, sorry we didn't tell you earlier but we had her hostage over a week now. But worry not, she's in a good condition."

"Why? Why are you doing this? Let my parents go! They have nothing to do with this!" Bulma shouted back at them desperately.

"Ah, ah… They have something to do with all of this. Why? Because they are a part of Vegeta's family."

All that Bulma could do was to look at them doubtfully.

"Now, if you want to get them back alive, do one favor for us."

"What is it? I'll do anything."

Lazuli laughed again, the sound were like bells chiming against the chilling wind. "Anything we say? Alright then, it's pretty simple and we all know that of all people, only you could do this."

"Wh-What? I'll do anything you want." Bulma pleaded, tears in her eyes.

Lapiz and Lazuli grinned at her as they both peered down at her with their cold, pale blue eyes, "Kill Vegeta for us. We will meet you tomorrow at the Northern Mountains. You have to surrender his head to us before the sun sets. If you have done that, then we will safely return your parents, alive and perfectly well."

Bulma froze in shock as she heard their deal. She didn't know what to say at that and she just helplessly watched as the Androids disappear with her father. What would she do now? She didn't even know how she was going to kill Vegeta on top of that. Heck, she didn't even know how to kill people, Saiyans even, then how was she going to do it? But her father and mother were in danger. What would she do?

Vegeta returned and found her on her knees on the ground, completely frozen in shock. He quickly ran into her anxiously, asking her what she was doing outside all alone but didn't even get an answer back.

"Bulma! Bulma! Hey! I'm here!" Vegeta was calling out to her, gripping her on her shoulders and shaking her hard. Soon, the rain began to fall hard from the sky, soaking the both of them but both didn't care. Vegeta was looking at her, extreme worry etched across his face. He didn't know what has happened to her and she was just there, unmoving as a statue. He pulled her into a kiss, hoping to snap her back to reality. "Bulma, dear, I'm here. What the hell happened to you? Answer me, please." he moaned, troubled at her stationary form. He ran his hands on her face, pulling her blue hair on the side away from her face.

Vegeta smelled her fresh tears fall from her eyes, but the tears weren't visibly noticeable due to the rain that continued to drip over them. Bulma blinked, as her shaking hands finally moved, shaking, trembling. Vegeta didn't know if it was because of the cold or the fear she was feeling.

Bulma's lips quivered in fear as she finally said, "T-T-The Androids… T-They… They… They took my mom… and dad… T-They told me… they told me… that if… I-if I want my parents back alive and well… I… I must… I must kill you… a-and present your head to them…" she told him, her eyes still wide and dilated with terror.

Vegeta just stared at her. Those Androids are such cowards for asking someone else to kill him. Normally, he would simply find them and destroy them this instant but seeing Bulma act like this before him, what should he do?

He wanted so much to comfort her, to protect her but he was too late to do so. He wanted those Androids to pay so dearly for what they did to his Bulma.

"So… Are you going to kill me now?" he asked.

Bulma's large blue eyes stared at him, looking for answers to her questions earlier. How is she going to do that in the first place? Would he even allow her to kill him?

Vegeta turned to pick up the pink laser gun lying not so far from him and handed it over to her. He let out a smirk at her, she watched at him in surprise and disbelief, why is he doing this?

"It's okay with me if you want to kill me. I told you before, that I am more than willing to die for you if it means to protect you… or keeping you happy." he told her as he placed her trembling hands over the gun's grip and her index fingers on the trigger while he pointed the muzzle towards his left chest, he held her hands tightly as his smile widened. "Here is where my heart lays, my heart which every beat down to its last is offered to you. Here, you may pull the trigger as you wish. I have lowered by ki enough for such thing to kill me."

Bulma continued to gaze at him with huge, disbelieving blue eyes, "Y-you can't… Y-y-you can't possibly do this…" she cried.

Vegeta's smile widened for her, showing her his perfectly white teeth. "Bulma, you know very well I am always prepared to die for you anytime. Why? Because that's how much I love you! Heh!" His grin widened, as his eyes squinted happily.

Bulma just stared at him as tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably. Finally letting go of her pain and grief, her hands let go of the laser gun, which clanked into the ground loudly before she wailed out loud, like a child who has lost everything she has.

The Saiyan prince simply watched at her as he snorted back, "Tch! You're too soft-hearted, woman,"he told her before he raised his arms and pulled her closer towards him to comfort her, embracing her in his strong muscular arms. "I know, the world is such a cruel place. If you're too soft hearted then you cannot survive this game of life. You have to be cold and ruthless so you can kill or to be killed is your only choice. You're lucky that I will always be with you to protect you. You are free to use me, and I will use all my powers to get rid of those that hurt you. What do you say now? Should I destroy the Androids for you and everything that gets in your way?"

Bulma continued her wailing on his shoulder as he rubbed her back with his hand.

"Hush now, my dear little Bulma. We're going to get through this, remember that always." He told her in a soothing voice.

"Please! Please save my father and mother! Destroy those damn Androids for me, please!" Bulma cried out.

He smirked, "Alright, alright… I'll do it, anything for you. So stop your wailing now, okay?"

"Hn…" Bulma nodded back.

Vegeta rubbed her head as he continued to comfort her as if she was a crying baby on his shoulder. A wide, evil smirk stretched on his lips as his eyes glowed crimson._"__Everything has gone according to my plan and finally I have succeeded on it. Now it__'__s time for me to take what__'__s mine.__"_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**[Next Chapter Preview]**

**Vegeta: **"I'd love that!" he exclaimed, "Just you wait, Gero. I'm coming to destroy you! You cannot hide from me."

**Lazuli: **"Doctor Gero's somewhere creating another Android, one that would be capable of destroying you completely, Vegeta!"

**Gero:** "Bwahahahahahahahaha! Foolish monkey! No matter how powerful you are, you will never be able to get inside this place! You may have found where I am hiding, but so long as you don't see me you will not be able to destroy me nor my new creation! This place has been protected by a powerful barrier that would only absorb your blasts! Only I can open the entrance! The security lock's can only be opened by my retina alone!"

**Vegeta: **"Hehehe... Well, well... Isn't that interesting..."

**Gero:** "Face it, Vegeta. You will never win!"

**Vegeta:** "Don't worry about me! I told you I will continue to chase you even if I die. Hehe…"

**Bulma:** "Vegeta! I still want to watch the stars with you!"

**Computer:** "Identity confirmed, unlocking..."

**Vegeta:** "Found you, doctor!"

**Gero**: "What? Why are you here? How did you open the locks?"

_KABOOOM!_

**Bulma:**_ Vegeta!_

**[Next Chapter: Chapter 30: Infiltration]**


	30. Chapter 29: Infiltration

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Notes:** Now, I bring to you the twenty-ninth chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession and the end of the Androids Arc. Please Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 29: Infiltration**

* * *

**[Age 763, September 15, 10:47, North City Capital]**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Terrified screams rang loudly all throughout the North City as chaos ripped the once peaceful city into a town filled with terror, blood and gore. A flaming haired Saiyan stood at the middle of it all, mercilessly slaughtering and butchering each and every resident using the double axe in his hand. Blood sprayed into his cruel face and he ran his tongue across his lips in satisfaction as he peered at the bloody corpses of his victims with sadistic glee.

_"Vegeta, head for the Northern Mountains on the North part of the City. That__'s where Doctor Gero__'s laboratory should be. You will meet me in there.__"_ Bulma's voice could be heard from the earpiece set on the Saiyan Prince's goggles as he continued to massacre the populace in the town. There was a pair of goggles over his eyes with red lenses. The goggles worked like a scouter, detecting both ki power and electromagnetic energy signals. This type of technology would allow Vegeta to know the location of the Androids directly. The Androids have no particular ki, meaning none of them could ever sense the presence of an Android coming or attacking. The energy they use on creating attacks is most likely dense photons and highly concentrated electromagnetic energy. And because of this fact, Bulma created this technology similar to that of a scouter, with the help of Vegeta's extensive knowledge as well.

"Okay! I understand!" Vegeta told her as he threw the axe into the ground and pulled out sharp katana. "I love you, my dear little Bulma!"

_"Yeah, I love you, too!__"_

Using his superhuman speed, he darted towards the Northern part of the city that would lead him to the mountains, slaughtering all humans that get in his way. It doesn't matter if he killed the humans, he and Bulma are going to wish everything back to normal with the Dragon Balls he spoke of.

The moment he could see the group of the tall Northern Mountains, he leaped up into the sky, his feet and his energy causing the ground he previously stood in to crack open on its surface. As soon as the Saiyan prince was several feet off the ground, he quickly spun around, stretched out his right arm with his palm facing the now unpopulated island and charged up the _Big Bang Attack_. The very moment his destructive technique made contact on the city after he released it, the island was reduced to nothingness, leaving only a tall mushroom cloud from where the North City once stood. Vegeta continued his way to the mountains, laughing maniacally as he did.

He set down on the lowest point of the mountain and he sprinted on the mountain road, slaughtering several more civilians he passed by on his way. As he continued to cause chaos and slaughter, he remembered the plan he and Bulma made in order to infiltrate Doctor Gero's laboratory successfully.

* * *

**[Age 763, September 14, Vegeta****'s Capsule House in the Paradiser****'s Island]**

_"Doctor Gero__'s laboratory must be somewhere within the Northern Mountains,__" Bulma informed Vegeta, showing him a rather perfectly drawn map Vegeta made of the Earth. She pointed at the drawing of mountain ranges in the top right corner of the map. __"We are going to infiltrate his bases and you will destroy them all after we saved papa and mama.__"_

_"I understand,__" Vegeta told her._

_Bulma showed him the remote control Vegeta gave her and she has fixed it now. __"I will bring this in cases of emergency. But I doubt you__'ll lose to them,__" Bulma smiled._

_"Hmph!__" Vegeta snorted._

_She handed him the goggles with red lenses, __"Here, take this.__" Vegeta took the goggles in his hand, frowning as he looked at it. __"I specifically made that to work like a scouter. Complete with ki detectors and communication devices.__"_

_"I have no need for such a thing.__" The prince complained._

_"I know, but what__'s better in this thing is that it can also detect high electromagnetic signals. You cannot sense the Androids, right? This might help you locate them in no time.__" She told him. Vegeta tired the said goggles on, putting it over his eyes and turning on the detectors. The display showed him arrows pointing towards the North. How amazing that this thing could detect the Androids location even at this distance. __"You said that the Androids must be using highly concentrated photons and electromagnetic energy in order to create energy attacks like you do. So using that information I created that gadget for you.__"_

_Vegeta pulled the goggles off his head, __"Hn, pretty useful my dear.__" _

_"I have the same thing with me,__" Bulma showed him another pair of goggles just like his, only pink in color. _

_"I will go first so I may give warning to the enemies of our coming by destroying the North City. You, on the other hand will meet me on Gero__'s laboratory. Call me when you__'re closer.__" Vegeta told her._

_"Okay. I understand.__"_

* * *

**[Age 763, September 15, Northern Mountains]**

_"Detecting three electromagnetic signals at twenty meters ahead__…"_

The monotone voice of the computer within the goggles over Vegeta'seyes announced, showing him yellow arrows directing to three shadowed figures a few meters ahead on the lenses of the goggles over his eyes. The Saiyan let out a grin as he sped faster towards his target. As soon as he reached his destination, he stopped and gawked up at the highly secured base within the depths of the mountains. Two towering metallic doors are before him, with a small biometric computer on the side. _"So, this is Doctor Gero__'s laboratory. What a cramped place to live and hide in.__" _he thought.

Vegeta turned around, pulling his goggles on top of his head when he sensed Bulma behind him. She just arrived and she approached him with her cold and calculating eyes. The prince smirked at her appearance; she's just so beautiful, most especially today. She wore a black dress, with pink and gold armored protection on her torso made from the same materials as Vegeta's armor, black, fingerless gloves on her hands and knee high black military boots on her feet. On her black belt around her slim waist were her new and improved pink laser gun and several dino-capsules containing other types of weaponry. On the top of her head were the same goggles Vegeta had, her blue hair tied into a neat ponytail. She looks devilishly sexy on those clothes, looking like a gothic Lolita doll.

Once she was on his side, they held each other's hand and kissed each other on the lips passionately. The moment they pulled away from each other, gasping for their breaths as they both chuckle. Vegeta said, "Let's do this together." as he held her hand tighter.

Bulma let out a smirk, one that looked as evil as Vegeta always does, "Of course." She said, also tightening her hand on his.

Together they faced the metallic door before them. The Prince of Saiyans raised his free right hand, charging up a blue ki sphere over his palm. He then pulled back his arm before he threw the _'Photon Bomber__' _towards the entrance, which immediately exploded on impact and getting rid of the stupid door on their way. Abruptly, fire alarms echoed loudly in the entire laboratory. As the smoke caused by the explosion cleared, Vegeta and Bulma walked in, and found Androids 17 and 18 waiting for them. Not far away in the corner were Doctor and Mrs. Briefs, restrained on a chair together. And the sight of them made Bulma pale with horror and disbelief.

Her parents' bodies were ripped open from the inside out; their entrails creating a disgusting mess on the floor below the chairs they sat.

"Mama! Papa! NO!" she cried out in grief and horror.

The Androids watched at her misery with cold eyes, "That's what happens when you didn't do your part of the deal, Bulma-san. We told you to kill Vegeta for us and bring us his head today, but after seeing the both of you outside via CCTV, we did not regret that we killed them before the two of you arrive," Lapiz said.

Anger, grief and sadness filled Bulma's eyes as she glared at the abominations who has killed everyone she loves. After seeing her parents dead before her eyes, she wanted to rip those monsters to pieces if only she could do it on her own.

Vegeta snorted at that, "Heh! Making a powerless little girl kill me won't work, fools! What are you? Are you cowardly little children afraid to face me after seeing how I easily destroyed your friends?"

"He sure talk a lot, isn't he? How annoying," Lazuli said.

"Enough of your boasts, Vegeta! Your girl didn't do well with our deal so now she paid the price!" Lapiz yelled.

"But don't worry, the both of you will meet them soon enough." Lazuli grinned.

Bulma gritted her teeth, her glare could have burn a hole on the Androids if she could only release laser beams from her eyes. Out of pure rage, she picked her pink laser gun and pointed it towards the Androids, shaking in rage. On her side, Vegeta just watched at her be filled with rage, and honestly, it made his heart pound with excitement.

"What? You seriously think you can defeat us with that little toy?" mocked Lapiz, shrugging his shoulders off.

Angry tears fell from Bulma's eyes as she roared in fury, "AAAAAAAAAARRGGGHHHHH!" as she pulled the trigger. The Androids simply leaped away separately from the blast's trajectory. Bulma continued her furious glare at the Androids as she fired her laser gun towards them, in an attempt to destroy their circuits with it. "Damn you, machines! I will _fucking _destroy you to useless pieces of junk!" she seethed.

Vegeta smirked at those words, not that he doubted her ability to destroy these mechanical dolls. But because of what was happening, she was about to lose all her remaining sanity and will soon become like him. At times like this, he preferred watching her do his usual thing for him. Let her destroy those machines so she could be satisfied. If she could not do it, then he will destroy them for her. But so long as she doesn't tell him to do so, he would simply watch at her become a killing machine, just like him.

When Vegeta found out that Android 17 Lapiz was about to retaliate, he exploded in his Super Saiyan form and phased in before the dark haired boy and pushed him into the nearby wall, making the cyborg's attempt to kill his Bulma useless. With a loud, animalistic snarl, Vegeta grabbed 17's dark hair and mercilessly ripped his head off his shoulders, and causing the Android to explode to pieces of metal scraps.

Only Android 18, Lazuli remained.

Bulma, after seeing Vegeta destroy Android 17 was snapped out of her rage and she panted heavily as she watched at Vegeta toss the cyborg's head away into a far wall. Android 18 could only watch in terror as the only thing that remained of her brother was incinerated to pieces by an energy blast from Vegeta.

"Lapiz! No!" she cried.

She already knew it from the start that Vegeta was strong, but they did not expect him to be this powerful. He was able to destroy each and every one of them in an instant. According to Doctor Gero, with their infinite stamina from being made from mechanical parts and having superhuman abilities, they are supposedly much more powerful than these Saiyans. Heck, they were created to kill and destroy Goku, who is also a Saiyan just like Vegeta. She cannot understand just how one being be able to have this much power?

She remembered 16's words that night, _"We cannot know the extent of Vegeta's true power as my sensors identify a very extraordinary ki within him being highly suppressed.__"_

Where did Vegeta get this almost bottomless power? And what does he mean by that extraordinary ki within the prince?

At this rate, she knew she doesn't have a chance alone.

Vegeta appeared before the terrified blonde haired Android in his glorious Super Saiyan form. "Finally you are the last remaining Android, except for that bird brained creator of yours. Don't expect me to go easy on you simply because you are a woman." He said with a smug smirk on his face."But you are an Android, so basically, you are not a woman." He laughed.

Lazuli stepped back away from the Saiyan Prince, her pale blue eyes glaring at him with contempt, "I will not let you destroy me as easily as the others, Vegeta! If you do so, I will bring you and your girl along with me in hell!"

Vegeta threw his head back to laugh at her words, "Ahahahahahahahaha! So you must know a few tricks on your own. What is it? Your self destruct sequence? Go on, you are free to activate it as much as you want, at least by the end of this battle you are nothing but pieces of scrap metal."

Lazuli gritted her teeth.

"Answer me one question, where is your creator?" the prince asked, moving forward and causing Lazuli to back away once more.

"Doctor Gero's somewhere creating another Android, one that would be capable of destroying you completely, Vegeta!"

"Oh really? Another mechanical doll much powerful than you pests? That's interesting." Vegeta responded, though his expression showed nothing but false interest.

"Y-Yes!" Android 18 squeaked just as her back hit the wall. Vegeta smiled at her.

"Well, what do you know? You have reached the dead end." He told her.

With a desperate grunt, Android 18 activated her self destruct sequence, "I will not let you destroy me!" she cried out as she activated her self-destruct sequence. Her operating system began its countdown to destruction.

"Initiating self-destruct sequence… Ten… Nine…"

Vegeta knew what just happened and he turned around and shouted, "Bulma! Run!"

Bulma also knows what was about to happen. Android 18 just initiated her self destruct sequence, and Vegeta was there, pushing the Android's slender body on the far wall as possible away from her. As the countdown continued she couldn't understand why he was still grabbing the cyborg and not just leave her in there and run away.

"Vegeta! W-what are you doing in there? Get away from her!" Bulma cried out as the prince locked Android 18's body around his grip. He was trying to lessen the impact of the explosion by covering the source of the blow with his body. If he let her go and run away, Lazuli might go after them and have Bulma in great danger. He cannot risk that as well.

"Eight… Seven…"

Vegeta blasted the wall, and pushed Lazuli out of the laboratory, the two of them rolling into the ground. His hands grabbed at her neck as she struggled.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out.

"Idiot, you should be the one who must run for your life! Hurry!" he ordered her.

"Six… Five…"

"B-But…"

Vegeta turned his head to her, with a satisfied smile on his face. "Don't worry about me! I told you I will continue to chase you even if I die. Hehe…" tears streamed slowly from the corner of his eyes.

"Four… Three…"

"N…No…"Bulma watched at him, tears fell from her eyes as she watched helplessly as Android 18's countdown came to an end.

"Two… One…"

Bulma cried out, "Vegeta! I still want to watch the stars with you!"

KABOOOM!

Lazuli's body exploded in a bright light, shaking the Northern Mountains with its impact. Bulma's cry echoed along the loud explosion as she couldn't see what has happened to Vegeta in that light.

* * *

A powerful explosion shook the Northern Mountains causing the Super Computer within Doctor Gero's hide out to release a warning signal. Android 20 sat on a chair before the monitor of his super computer in fury. His data informed him that Androids 17 and 18 have been destroyed now and only he and his new creation, still under his development remained.

Desperately, he moved from his seat towards the incubator tank where a fetus like creature was floating within a clear green liquid substance. Several tubes were attached to the thing as Doctor Gero began to type several codes from another computer attached to the incubator in an attempt to complete this new creation of his. This thing will be the best of all his creations, the most perfect of them all. Even the extremely powerful Prince Vegeta will never be a match to its superior strength and powers!

The mad scientist let out a psychotic laughter at the thought of this creation of his, dominating the Saiyan Prince and the entire universe.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the doctor's secret hideout… Bulma froze in terror as her blue eyes searched for any sign of Vegeta within the smoke and dust left by Android 18's destruction. As soon as it was finally clear, Vegeta's body lay on the floor before several parts of the once Android 18, completely unmoving. The sight of him dead made Bulma dash towards him, crying out his name. "Vegeta!" as she stumbled towards him in grief. She knelt next to him and shook him desperately, hoping he was alive. "Vegeta! Wake up! Please wake up! Don't leave me here all alone! Waaaaah!" Bulma cried out. When he didn't budge at all, she wailed on his chest, completely in grief and sadness as she cried out his name over and over again.

_Lub-dub__… Lub-dub__… Lub-dub__…_

She heard a loud, powerful but fast beating on his chest so clear she was sure he was alive. She quickly pulled away from him, and looked at him with extreme worry etched on her face. "Vegeta!" she breathed in but when she saw the look on his face, a red flush and a somehow pleasurable look even if his eyes were closed, and made a comment,

"Ah… Just as I have thought. You would cry for me if I die. You really do love me, don't you, my dear little Bulma?" Vegeta popped one eye open, a mischievous grin on his lips.

Out of anger, she pulled a fist and punched his face as hard as she could. "Vegeta! You jerk! How dare you act stupidly at this kind of situation, huh?"

The Saiyan Prince grunted, acting out as if her punch pained him. "Aaawwwcchh!" he moaned as he rubbed the part where Bulma hit him playfully. "That was a cheap shot, woman." He complained as he pulled himself up, laughing at her. "Did you honestly think that I would die that easily, huh? Have you forgotten that I am the great Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta-sama! I will not die that easily, foolish woman." Then he pulled out his tongue on her. Bulma glared back at him and pouted back.

"How could I forget that? You always remind me," She answered with a scowl on her beautiful face.

Vegeta gazed at her, with a wide grin on his face. "Neh, my Bulma… Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I am! You made me so worried about you, you big dummy!"

"Hmmmmph!" Vegeta pouted. "It was you who has lack of faith in me, silly woman."

_"How infuriating you are, Prince Vegeta, for you to be able to destroy all of my creations.__"_ Abruptly, they heard Doctor Gero's voice boomed from some speakers above them. The two of them looked up to the speakers and into a CCTV camera above them. Vegeta stood up, letting out a wide smirk as he grabbed Bulma's hand to help her stand up.

"Heh! What do you expect from me, fool? All of those models are completely outdated and just pieces of useless junk. Just as you are." The Saiyan prince snorted. "Tell me, are you hiding somewhere from me because you are terrified that you'll end up the same as your stupid creations?"

_"For your information, arrogant fool, I am currently creating the very thing that would kill you_!" Gero shouted.

With that, Vegeta's expression turned excited and somewhat evil, "Ooh! That's wonderful! Why don't you bring him to me immediately? I would like to meet him." He smiled.

Gero only responded with a grunt.

At that reaction from his enemy, the prince's smile melted into a deep scowl, "Any problems with that?" he demanded.

_"Hehehe__…"_ Gero laughed, _"Okay, fine. You will meet him soon enough _if _you can find where I am now_."

"What? Is this a game of hide and seek?" Vegeta asked rather amused.

"Probably," Gero claimed.

Vegeta's grin widened at the thought of a game, "I'd love that!" he exclaimed, "Just you wait, Gero. I'm coming to destroy you! You cannot hide from me." He pulled down the pair of goggles over his eyes and pressed the button on the side of the frame. He scowled when the scan of the place didn't show any signs of electromagnetic energy within the place.

"He's not in here," Bulma told her. She has put her pink goggles over her eyes as well. Vegeta looked up into the ceiling, scowling deeply.

"Hn… Which makes it more interesting," Vegeta smiled as she pulled his goggles over his head once again. He took Bulma's left hand on his right hand, twining his fingers with hers. "Let's go, Bulma."

The blue haired girl smirked back and nodded, "Okay!"

* * *

Inside Doctor Gero's hideout, the mad scientist looked at the CCTV videos his computer was showing him, Vegeta and Bulma already made their move to find him. He didn't know what those goggles are but it won't help them win this game.

His hideout was hidden deep within the mountains, at the very core of the tallest formation. He made sure that the place wasn't that easy to be seen by anyone. The place was protected by a barrier that would absorb all kinds of energy attacks, and would send the absorbed energy to the hideout's powers source. Also, it is equipped with maximum security locks only he can unlock via retina scan. This is one perfect hideout for him, equipped with all the things he needed to develop his bio-Android, and with computers and CCTV cameras for his laboratory outside this place to guard.

Doctor Gero could only just sit and watch as the Saiyan try his best to find this place. He was confident that Vegeta will never find him, even with that gizmo of his.

So he was terrified when he found that Vegeta blasting the side of the laboratory wall, and continued to fire his blasts one after another, shaking the mountains with its intense power.

What's the meaning of this? How did he know that his hideout's deep within?

* * *

Vegeta and Bulma stood before the huge metallic door of Doctor Gero's hideout, holding each other's hands. It was dark within their surroundings. It was because the place was within the depths of the mountain, as if they were inside a deep cave that has no exit but the laboratory several feet away from them now.

Vegeta, raised his right hand, his palm facing the door. He charged his ki power, his energy coalescing into a blazing yellow sphere. He fired the sphere of powerful ki into the door, and when the smoke caused by the explosion was cleared, "It's… It's unscathed!" Bulma mouthed in surprise.

"Hmph!" Vegeta snorted as he fired a barrage of yellow blasts towards the door, and continued to fire at it over and over again. But the door remained intact, the invisible barrier absorbing the power of all of Vegeta's ki spheres and storing it to the base's power supply.

It was Gero's mad laughter that made Vegeta stop his assaults, making the prince scowl deeply at the fact that he was not able to destroy the damn door.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha! Foolish monkey! No matter how powerful you are, you will never be able to get inside this place! You may have found where I am hiding, but so long as you don't see me you will not be able to destroy me nor my new creation! This place has been protected by a powerful barrier that would only absorb your blasts! Only I can open the entrance! The security lock's can only be opened by my retina alone! Face it, Vegeta. You will never win!"

"What?!" Vegeta scowled, his green eyes narrowing in anger. Finally realizing his mistake, he put his hand down, stopping his struggle with attempting to blow the shit up. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, his hair fading from blonde back to its normal jet black color.

"Hey Vegeta, what are you going to do? Why did you return to your normal form?" Bulma asked, confused.

Vegeta opened his slanted and narrowed black eyes, "It doesn't matter, Bulma." He answered.

"Eh?"

He turned to her and smiled, "I cannot open this door using my ki alone." He said as he put his hands on his pocket, picking up a small capsule box within. He opened the box and scowled, "Uhm… Can I have a favor?" he asked

"What was it?" Bulma asked.

"I forgot my weapons outside. Would you mind to get me one fire axe?"

Bulma may have dino-capsules in her belt, but all of it contained guns, bullets and laser guns, no such things like axes and swords. "What for? You think you can open up that door using that?"

Vegeta let out a sheepish grin, "I'll never know if I don't try."

Bulma shrugged her shoulders off and just gave up, "Alright. I'll be back soon." She said as she kissed him.

"Hn, be careful, my dear little Bulma." Vegeta told her. She let go of his hand and he watched at her disappear into the darkness back into the laboratory.

When Vegeta sensed Bulma far enough, he turned around to glare at the retina scanner on the side of the door with a scowl and his cold, calculating eyes. His eyes narrowed into it as he approached the machine. He took one dino-capsule from his box and let out a wide evil smirk.

* * *

Doctor Gero was confident that he was safe from Vegeta now. After all, what could a mere Saiyan like him do against his great inventions! So when he saw the prince power down to his normal form, he thought Vegeta was giving up. He even laughed at the conversation he had with Bulma about asking his girlfriend to get him a fire axe. What foolish monkey! Not even with Vegeta's superior strength combined with the axe's blade would get him anywhere. He shook his head and just decided to leave it be. Vegeta was an impatient man; he would leave immediately after he realized his own foolishness. After all, he has a more important thing to be busy about.

That is the completion of Cell.

That was his biggest mistake though.

As Doctor Gero typed with incredible speed at the keyboard of the supercomputer connected to Cell's incubator, an announcement from the other computer connected to the door made him stop.

_"Retina scan completed. Identity confirmed.__"_ And then he heard the huge metallic doors behind him open up with a _whoosing_ sound.

What? Why is the door opening?

A chilling evil chuckle made Doctor Gero terrified. He slowly turned around to see the Prince of all Saiyans standing behind him.

"Found you, doctor!" Vegeta grinned.

"What? Why are you here? How did you open the door?" Gero asked in terror and disbelief, his pale blue eyes wide.

The Saiyan's grin widened at the question. He raised his hand to show Gero something that made the mad scientist confused and terrified.

Android 20's head was on Vegeta's right hand, the Saiyan's fingers grabbing the head by the long white hair behind his lower scalp, completely missing the body. The pale blue eyes were lifeless. The blue glass that was on his cranium was cracked open and empty.

Doctor Gero knew it was his head for some reason. Where did he get that?

"Looks like I have won!" Vegeta announced as he pulled down his right hand and raised his left hand, pointing his finger at the scientist. "Now pay for the consequence!"

The confused doctor exploded to pieces of mechanical parts at Vegeta's command.

* * *

When Bulma returned with a fire axe in her hand, she was confused to find the door finally opened and Doctor Gero's destroyed parts lying on the floor beneath Vegeta's feet. For some reason, she could see parts of Doctor Gero's head and another one that is fully intact. Were there two heads in there? That was weird.

"Vegeta! How did you open the door?" she asked, confused.

Vegeta turned to her and smiled, "I'm a freaking genius, Bulma! I found it out!"

"Eh?"

They looked within the small laboratory, and Bulma was awed by the amazing technology the place has. She went to tinker at anything that she find interesting but when she saw the incubator where the green fetus lies, she asked, "What's this?"

Vegeta walked before the incubator as he looked at the disgusting thing within it, "That's probably the thing Gero's bragging about," he answered.

"Will this thing really be able to beat you?" Bulma wondered, doubting such information.

"Hmph! Beats me. But I'm not interested anymore with it. I will destroy this abomination this instant!" Vegeta announced as he raised his hand and fired a blast towards the incubator. The glass cracked on the surface, leaking the green liquid substance from it. He fired another, much powerful blast towards the fetus, completely incinerating it to smithereens. Then he grabbed Bulma on her waist. His girlfriend immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing that he will completely destroy the laboratory now. He fired another blast towards the two super computers, which exploded on impact. The ensuing explosion that followed was huge, completely destroying the entire Northern Mountains and creating a barren wasteland. Vegeta ascended from the fire, with Bulma behind him. Both of them were surrounded by a blue barrier that protected the both of them from the fire. Together they watched the destruction the prince caused with sadistic delight, relieved that it was finally over.

But Bulma abruptly remembered her parents' corpses within that explosion, her expression quickly changed to grief and sadness. Vegeta saw this and reassured her that they will find the new set of Dragon Balls to bring her parents and friends back to life.

Bulma still couldn't believe that there were another set of Dragon Balls.

"Where are we going to find them?" she asked him.

Vegeta grinned back at her, "Towa knows where," he replied.

"Towa? That lady who brought Piccolo back on Planet Namek?" Bulma remembered the blue skinned white haired lady back on Planet Namek.

"Yes," Vegeta told her.

Bulma smiled back. "Then let's come to her immediately!"

The prince looked away, "Uhm… She's not in here as of now. We'll have to wait for at least a month or so."

"Why? Can't you call her?" asked Bulma.

"Uh... No, I can't. I do not know how to contact her. I'm sorry." Vegeta muttered in apology.

Disappointed, she looked down, "Oh… I see."

"Shall we go back home?" Vegeta asked.

"Okay, let's go."

Vegeta blasted off into the sky back to West City Capital.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Next Update will be the beginning of the **Revelation of the Truth Arc**. The long awaited revelation on Vegeta's true identity will be in here soon so you better watch out!

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **

**Irami:** "I just came from the forensic lab to pick this up."

**Vegeta:** "Forensics lab?"

**Irami:** "Yeah, here. Take a look at this."

**Bulma:** "What is this?"

**Irami:** "According to that letter from the forensics lab, the DNA from the bones we found on Pepper Island has exactly the same DNA as Vegeta-san's. Which means that the owner of those bones could also be Vegeta-san, if that was the case… then who is that Vegeta-san beside you?"

**Vegeta:** _"How could this be? I… I didn't expect for someone to be this… this interested and persistent with it…"_

**Irami: **"Bulma-san! Please! Please don't believe him, Bulma-san! He's lying to you! All this time!"

**Irami:** "Then why won't you release your true power and do as you say?"

**Vegeta:** "If I release my true power, this entire universe will be destroyed!

**Vegeta: **Do you even believe that I really am from the future? Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Maybe you would want to ask this obvious question, if I killed my past self then _who am I_?

**Vegeta:** _Heh! The universe shall tremble in fear of my true power._

**[Chapter 30: The Impostor]**


	31. Chapter 30: The Impostor

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Notes:** Now, I bring to you the thirtieth chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession and the beginning of the **Revelations of the Truth Arc**. Finally the truth to Vegeta's true identity and his true intentions will be revealed soon! Please do look forward to it! Please Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Impostor**

* * *

**[Age 763, October 15, 8:17, Capsule Corporation, Bulma's room]**

Bulma's blue eyes fluttered open when she heard a loud groan from beside her. She was not sure why that sound made something in her stomach tensed with pleasure. Her blurry vision scanned her surroundings; she saw Vegeta sleeping beside her, his face was smiling with pleasure as he continued to groan. He was blushing and she could feel his body heat from where she lied. She found his cute and hot that way, and it made the feeling in her stomach much more enjoyable. She felt Vegeta's hand on her right wrist tightened and she noticed her right hand gripping something hard and big… bulging… eh?

She looked down to her hand and noticed that it was inside Vegeta's training shorts, his fingers gripping into his manhood. Vegeta's other hand was on her wrist, locked around it as if to prevent her from pulling her hand away.

"Uuuurrrgghhh… B-Bulmaaaa… Aaah!" he groaned as he opened his mouth and let out a silent cry. That's when Bulma realized what she was doing to him.

She shot up, trying to take her hand away but Vegeta's grip was like steel. She decided to wake him up instead. "Vegeta! Vegeta! Wake up, you jerk!" she yelled at him, kicking at him on some place possible.

"Mmmmmmppphhh…" was the only answer she got.

"Vegeta!"

"Uh- urgh. Huh?" he groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Bulma felt his hand loosen and she immediately snatch it away. "Huh? My Bulma? What?" he asked confused and completely disoriented.

Bulma just stared at him, she didn't know what or how to say. She didn't know how her naughty hand got in his pants in the first place. Vegeta pulled himself up the covers and found his great manhood standing angrily below him, bulging on his shorts. Bulma stared at it wide-eyed. Vegeta blinked at the sight, wondering what was the meaning behind this but when he realized that Bulma was beside him and watching, he immediately snatched the blanket and hid himself underneath it, completely embarrassed by the show. "Don't look!" he cried out.

Bulma felt as if her right hand was so heavy. She could not even move due to shock.

"I… I'm sorry…" she mouthed.

Vegeta shot up from the covers again, and used the blanket as a cloak. He stood up from the bed and quickly disappeared, away from the room, crying out. "I really cannot take it anymore!"

Then she heard the nearest bathroom door slam shut.

* * *

During breakfast, Bulma and Vegeta just ate their food in silence. Both of them felt completely awkward at what just happened this morning. Neither talked to each other, too embarrassed to say anything.

After a long moment of silence between them, Bulma finally opened her mouth, blushing in complete embarrassment, "A…Uhm… About this morning… I…"

"It doesn't matter. Let's just pretend it did not happen…" Vegeta cut her off, getting to his feet. "Uh… I'll go training," he said awkwardly.

Bulma watched at him go to his gravity chamber, leaving her alone on the dining room. Being alone in that place made her remember her mother and father, and tears once again fell from her eyes as the memories of her family flashed back on her mind.

"Mama… Papa…" she cried in grief. She folded her arms on table and sobbed alone as she leaned on it.

Vegeta heard her cries outside the house with his sensitive hearing, and looked back at the place he just came from with concern. He turned his head away, guilt and grief gripping at his chest at hearing her cries. He turned around and decided to return to her. He was beside her, looking down at her with concern before he hugged her from behind.

"Are you feeling lonely, my dear?" he asked.

"I just miss my parents, Vegeta…" she sobbed.

"Don't worry, we will leave soon enough to wish them all back to life. Just wait a little longer."

Bulma raised her head to look up at him and he pulled out the chair next to her to sit down next to her and reached out to wipe her tears with his fingers.

"So stop crying, okay?" he told her, touching her face against his hands gently.

Bulma nodded slowly. "Hn…" the prince opened his arms for her to lean on his chest.

For a long moment, they remained that close to each other. Bulma finally calmed down having her prince by her side comforting her and she was glad he was always on her side, ready to protect her anytime. Their sweet moment was interrupted when Vegeta abruptly directed his eyes somewhere else.

"Hn?" he muttered as he turned his head towards his left.

Bulma looked up to him, pulling away from his chest in concern, "What is it?"

"It's Towa," he answered. As soon as she heard his friend's name, she quickly smiled with joy.

"Really? She's here?!" Bulma asked excitedly.

"Yes," Vegeta replied, nodding.

"Then we can go now? To collect the Dragon Balls?"

Vegeta laughed at her, "Hahaha… Don't get too excited, woman. You better wash your face first, you look pathetic. Go and fix yourself. I will go and talk to her now and tell her of our plans."

Bulma got up to her feet, "Okay!" then she sprinted back to her room. Vegeta watched her go before he left the dining room to get out of the house. There he found Towa silently waiting for him outside with a proud smile on her beautiful face. He stared at her coldly before he silently ordered her to follow him elsewhere. They levitated off the ground and Vegeta led the way out of the city, Towa followed him.

"Good job on playing this out, Vegeta," she congratulated him with a smile.

"Heh!" he just snorted back. "It doesn't matter to me anymore. I wouldn't even care about reviving those pathetic Earthlings back to life. It's all a lie to get her to trust me back, and now that she's finally mine, it's time for my second plan. It would make things more interesting."

Towa grinned evilly at his plan, "That would be fun. I wonder how she would react if you tell her the truth."

He smirked at the thought, "I will never allow her to learn the truth soon. It would take time before I tell her that."

"About that Irami Keiji, what do you plan to do with him?"

"Irami? Heh, he's just nothing but a pawn. He's one interesting guy, actually." He said. "I will kill him once I found him. But he doesn't concern me as of now. I have to find a way to be officially wed with Bulma first. What do you suggest?"

"Propose to her the way males do, what else? After all you could give her everything she ever wanted if you wanted to, it's all up to you how."

He chuckled at the thought of him and Bulma getting married before the altar, the honeymoon and their children. The thought of it made him giggle in excitement. "Kyaaaaaah!" he squealed, blushing at the thought.

Towa rolled her eyes. It doesn't fit him. Really.

A few moments later after Vegeta calmed himself down, "Alright, Towa. You know what to do…" he told her.

"Yes, your highness." Towa replied obediently.

"We'll see you later. Bye!" Vegeta waved at her.

"Hn… Be careful."

Vegeta turned around to blast off to return to Capsule Corporation and Towa watched at his blue trail. An evil grin stretched on her face, _"This is certainly going to be interesting indeed."_

* * *

"Are you ready, my dear?" Vegeta asked Bulma as soon as he returned to Capsule Corporation. Bulma was waiting for him outside the gate, dressed in yellow vest over a white tank top, blue slacks and yellow boots.

"I am!" she told him with a smile.

"That was good." Vegeta told her. He was wearing a plain blue fitting tee, khakis and blue sneakers. He reached out to take her hand and she held his, twining her fingers against his before they start to walk out of the house. But before they could take their leave outside, they found Irami coming towards them riding a motorbike and calling out their names. He skidded to a stop before the couple, encapsulated the motorbike back to its capsule and took off his red helmet.

"Phew! I'm glad I was able to catch up with the two of you!" Irami exclaimed.

Bulma was glad to see him but Vegeta scowled at the sight of him. _"What is Irami doing in here?"_ he thought. Deep inside himself, he felt something strange... an odd premonition. Something that would get in the way of his plans.

"Irami-kun! It's been a long time! Where have you been?" Bulma asked with a smile on her lips, happy to see him.

"I just came from the forensics lab to pick this up." Irami replied, picking up something from the pocket of his purple jacket. He pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Bulma.

"Forensics lab?" Vegeta repeated with a hint of concern on his tone.

"Yeah, here." He handed the envelope to Bulma, "Take a look at this." Irami told her.

"What is this?" Bulma asked as she took the envelope, ripped its side and pulled out the paper from within it. She opened the paper from being folded and then she looked at what was printed on it. It was a DNA Test.

"According to that letter from the forensics lab, the DNA from the bones we found on Pepper Island has exactly the same DNA as Vegeta-san's. Which means that the owner of those bones could also be Vegeta-san, if that was the case… then who is that Vegeta-san beside you?"

Bulma stared at the paper in her hands in confusion. The paper was filled with explanations and comparisons of the DNA between the bones on Pepper Island and Vegeta's saliva swabbed from a spoon he probably used. In the end of the paper was a word in big letters, POSITIVE and below it was a comment. The genes of both specimens are of exactly the SAME person. How could this be?

Beside her, Vegeta was also reading the paper in her hand, tensed and confused. _"How could this be? I… I didn't expect for someone to be this… this interested and persistent with it…" _then he turned his angry eyes at Irami who was smirking at him. _"Just who the fuck is this boy?" he wondered. "Damn him, I will make sure to wipe that annoying smirk right off his face!_" He gritted his teeth angrily, his fists clenching on his sides.

"I have tried to think of many possibilities about who is this Vegeta. If we consider that the owner of the bones on Pepper Island is the real Vegeta. Then I suppose that the Vegeta before us is an impostor, or he could be somewhere from the future and –, "but before he could finish off his sentence, Vegeta charged at him in pure rage.

"Enough of your blabbering!" he roared in anger as he instantly transformed into his Super Saiyan form, dashed towards Irami with superhuman speed and punched Irami straight to the face, sending the future investigator crashing into the ground on his back. Vegeta turned to Bulma and cried out, "Bulma! Snap out of it! Do NOT believe whatever this fool was saying! It's not true! Look at me! Trust me, please! It's not true! I am Vegeta! The true and only prince of all Saiyans! There's no other Saiyan Prince, Vegeta in the universe but me and only me! You have to believe me! Please!"

Bulma stared at him in confusion. The future? It's possible that it could be true because of Trunks' appearance. If Vegeta was indeed from the future then that would explain why he's so confident to knowing everything about her. That would also explain why he believes so much that he's going to be his future husband, or where she lives, or about having children with her. That could also be the reason for his unbelievable strength, and the things he was using that was highly advanced as well. For the dino-capsules he has used, and the armor he was wore when he fought with the Androids could really be her creation from the future.

But if it is true that this Vegeta was from the future and he killed the Vegeta in this timeline… then… then how come he still exists in here? If that was the case then he should have disappeared out of thin air the very moment the Vegeta from this timeline dies. So no… Irami's claim could not be possibly true.

"Bulma-san, you have to stay away from him! He's a fake! An impostor!" Irami shouted. "We do not know what his true intentions are so stay away from him!"

Bulma turned to Irami, her glare at him was strong and confident. "Irami-kun, I'm sorry. But I believe in Vegeta. Whoever or whatever he is, I still love him no matter what."

The Saiyan prince smiled at her in relief, before he turned around to face Irami, "Hear that, punk? She believes in me. Now, I'll give you one last chance to leave now or - "

"But Bulma-san!"

"Irami Keiji! You're getting in my nerves now!" Vegeta growled in warning.

"Why won't you stop pretending and tell her the truth?" Irami demanded.

"Truth? What truth are you speaking of?!"

"The truth of what you really are!"

Vegeta rolled her eyes before he threw his head back and laughed at him madly. "Bwahahahahahahahahaha! How foolish of you, boy! Your theories are of a child's imagination!"

Irami shouted back, "What imagination? I have a proof in here!"

The Saiyan prince snarled back. "You really do want to provoke me do you? FINE!" Vegeta screamed at him as he charged at Irami one more time, pushing him into the nearest building, which toppled on their impact. It was good that the city was already empty with civilians since the Androids have killed most of the humanity on Earth. He turned to Bulma as he locked Irami's neck on a steel grip of his hand and told her, "Bulma! You go first, I will follow soon. Towa's waiting on the top of the Paozu Mountains! Go to her now!"

Bulma nodded, "O… Okay." She said as she turned around to leave.

"Bulma-san!" Irami cried out. "Please! Please don't believe him, Bulma-san! He's lying to you! All this time!"

Bulma didn't listen to any of Irami's pleas, she angrily turned around to glare at him angrily, "Shut up, Irami-kun! If you continue to provoke him you are just going to die!" she told him before she dashed away from him.

Irami watched her leave and run. No! If she goes to that… that person Vegeta was talking about she will be in great danger! He has to stop Vegeta from his plans now or… or he will fail on his mission. The Saiyan Prince was over him, dominating him with his Super Saiyan strength. No! He will not lose! He cannot fail! Desperately, he let out a scream that echoed across the entire city, causing Vegeta to stagger back due to the energy that was being released from him. Soon, golden aura burst out of his body as his red hair turned gold and his blue eyes turned jade green.

'W-What?!" Vegeta shouted in disbelief. Irami just transformed to a Super Saiyan just like he could. How is this possible?

The aura around Irami completely incinerated the rubble around him, and he picked himself up to glare at Vegeta with his serious jade green irises. The prince was staring at him in alarm and incredulity.

"This stops now, impostor!" Irami exclaimed as he disappeared and appeared before Vegeta with a speed that even the Saiyan Prince was surprised about. Irami pushed Vegeta into a nearby building and into the next and the next until they have reached the sea and the island not so far away from the West City and slammed him into the nearest boulder hardly. The boulder was suddenly turned to rubble and fell upon them but with a loud roar from Vegeta, along with the burst of his Super Saiyan aura, caused the rubble to fly in all directions.

"Bastard! Do you honestly think I'm from the future? Hahahaha! What made you think this stupid theory was true at all?" he asked as he sent a kick towards Irami's gut, causing the detective to be thrown off the prince.

That moment, Vegeta raised his finger into the sky. The tip of his finger glowed with energy but when Irami kicked off from the rubble he was sent in, Vegeta was surprised that he was still in there.

"Impossible!" he cried out, he just attempted to erase Irami's existence out of this word just like he did to Popo long ago but to his surprise, the annoying brat was still standing before him. The red headed Saiyan pulled a fist to punch him directly on the face, sending him spinning into the air away.

"W-What are you?!" Vegeta demanded him.

"I am also from the future just like you!" Irami exclaimed as he charged at the prince. Vegeta braced himself on the upcoming attack. Soon, the two of them exchanged blow per blow, causing several shockwaves across the land and sky.

A few miles away, Bulma felt the shockwaves from where she was and she looked up into the sky. Though she was not able to see anything, she knows that Vegeta and Irami were having a fierce battle as of now. She was awed by Irami surviving this long against the Saiyan Prince's might.

Back to the battlefield, Vegeta was amazed by Irami being this tough. Of course, he already knew the boy was strong after he saw him survive the one-thousand times normal gravity he had inflicted back on Paradiser's Island, so he was not that shocked if he can also transform into a Super Saiyan.

But from the future? Is it really true? Then that explained his weird coloring. He could only be part Saiyan and was bred from a Saiyan and an Earthling, probably a descendant of Kakarot or himself if ever he and Bulma really did get together in the future.

But he doesn't care about any of that. Irami tried to take away his Bulma and he will pay.

Realizing that he couldn't keep up with Irami's relentless attacks, Vegeta took his dino-capsules and released his weaponry, but not even his wide knowledge of weaponry use was futile against the future warrior, much to his astonishment.

With a powerful punch to the stomach, Irami was able to make Vegeta fall to his knees, vomiting blood. Vegeta's Super Saiyan powers faded and he returned to his base form. Irami's own Super Saiyan aura sparked with blue lightning, and he was clearly more powerful than the prince himself. A badly beaten up Vegeta finally realized this and knows he's already defeated for the first time since he arrived in this world. That he cannot take so lightly.

"I will give you another chance, Vegeta-san. Return to where you came from and stop this meaningless bloodshed." Irami said. Vegeta looked up to Irami's cold jade green eyes. Somehow, he was reminded of Kakarot's words when he threw a paralyzed Nappa back at him about a year ago.

Vegeta will never accept defeat in his life, especially when he believed that he was the most powerful in this universe. He desperately charged at Irami with his remaining strength, pulling out an army knife from his pocket and charged his deadly ki on the blade but the future warrior simply grabbed his wrist to prevent him from stabbing his heart.

"You're clearly defeated, Vegeta-san. Why won't you just give up? If you won't return to where you came from then I have to surrender you to the Time Patrol. You just committed a serious crime against the rules of Time and Space, and you have to be stopped for your plans." Irami informed him.

"Time Patrol? What's that? Some police people in charge of the time and space continuum? Hmph! I could care less about them!" Vegeta claimed. He let out one evil grin with his bloody teeth, a wide psychotic look on his red eyes. "Try me, Irami Keiji! I'm telling you right now, I could fucking destroy all of you in an instant!" he exclaimed, a sadistic excitement rang through his voice. He struggled against Irami's might, but he cannot push his hand further even with his superior strength.

"Then why won't you release your true power and do as you say?" Irami asked, scowling deeply.

"Heh! I don't need to do that. If I release my true power, this entire universe will be destroyed! And I wouldn't want my Bulma to get in the crossfire."

"You're just nothing but a psychotic, bloodthirsty monster," Irami told him coldly. "You are the reason why everyone got killed by the Androids!" he yelled.

Vegeta laughed at him, "What? Me? How dare you point at me when you did nothing to save them?! If you're hiding that kind of power then why didn't you release it to save Kakarot and the others, huh?"

Irami just stared at him. He didn't do anything, fearing that he would cause another mistake that would destroy this timeline.

Vegeta's sinister grin widened at him, "Why? Are you afraid of causing a paradox? If you consider me coming to this world and killing my past self as a paradox then you would have known that it doesn't matter what you do now!"

The flaming haired Saiyan glared at the future warrior, before he turned the blade around towards himself and abruptly stab his own abdomen with the army knife. Saiyan blood splattered into Irami's face as he watched at Vegeta laugh out madly towards him.

Irami shouted at him, "What are you doing, Vegeta-san? Are you trying to kill yourself now?"

"Bwahahahahahaha! Foolish boy, yes you clearly have defeated me. Yes, you were much, much more powerful than I am. But I refuse to accept defeat this way! Why won't you finish me off now and get over this business of yours? Go to Bulma and try to persuade her with your fantasies! Do you even believe that I really am from the future and that I killed the Vegeta from this timeline to replace him? Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Maybe you would want to ask this obvious question, if I killed my past self then who am I? According to the rules of the grandfather paradox, if I am from the future, went back in time and killed my past self, then I should have disappeared out of thin air the very moment my past self dies! Are you an idiot?!" he told Irami, who was clearly intrigued with the question Vegeta had for him. "Now, let me tell you something. Bulma is going to where Towa is and she will be taken to collect the Dragon Balls to revive everyone killed by the Androids. Piccolo is dead. Planet Namek has been destroyed. We have no other choice but to find the other set of Dragon Balls."

Another set of Dragon Balls? That cannot be true, Irami thought with uncertainty. There are no other sets of Dragon Balls he know but of Earth and Planet Namek. What set of Dragon Balls was he talking about? "Another set of Dragon Balls? What set are you talking about?" Irami asked him.

Vegeta just grinned evilly at her, "If you want to save her then go and tell her what you think. Go and leave me in here to die, but tell me… How do you think would Bulma react to my death if she learns that I was killed by you? Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

This could be a trap. He must have been planning something about Bulma. He needed to save her or she might die. But Vegeta… no, on this state he's currently in, he won't be able to move that much. That's when he decided to blast off into the sky to go to where Bulma is, leaving Vegeta bleeding to death in there.

Irami picked up his phone to call Bulma's cellphone but the line was currently busy_. _No, she shouldn't be at the phone at a time like this unless of course… Vegeta called her as soon as he took off.

Back to where Vegeta was left bleeding, the Saiyan Prince was laughing boisterously at the situation at hand. He put his blue flip-top phone down beside him and continued laughing maniacally. He slowly picked himself up from the pool of his own Saiyan blood, grunting and gritting his teeth due to his pain. He then abruptly pulled the knife stabbed on the right part of his abdomen. His crimson Saiyan blood immediately sprayed out of the wound and soaked his clothes down to his pants.

"Uuurrgghhh…" he grunted as he watched the blood ooze out of the wound. _"Damn it all. I never expected for Irami to cause this kind of damage to me, but this… Urgh! I purposely tried to avoid stabbing my own vitals but the bleeding was too much. At this rate, if I cannot stop the bleeding then I might die from hypovolemia. That leaves me no other choice. I have to release my true powers now before I die._

_"Heh! The universe shall tremble in fear of my true power!"_

A wide, sinister grin stretched across his bloody lips.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** For those readers who are expecting for K/18 romance in here, sorry but why do you think there is such a thing in here? This is a Bejiburu fanfic in the first place. And for those aching for a lemonade... you'll have it soon but I'm not really sure if I must put it in here or not... Also, there will be no chapter preview for the next chapter.


	32. Chapter 31: The Creator

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A**_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

Also, there will be A DELICIOUS **LEMONADE in this chapter** so be **WARNED**.

**Author's Notes:** Now, I bring to you the thirty-first chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession. Please do leave me a review, or follow and favorite. Anything to inspire me to write more. Also, the title of this chapter is based on the song by Yousei Teikoku that served as this fanfic's main theme song.

* * *

**Chapter 31: The Creator**

* * *

**[Age 763, October 15, 10:36, At the Mountain Road up the Paozu Mountains]**

Bulma was walking up towards the top of Paozu Mountains when she heard her cellular phone on her pocket rang. She took her phone from her pocket to see that it was Vegeta calling at her. She quickly answered his call, "Vegeta! Where are you – ?!" but she was cut off when he suddenly yelled at her desperately.

"Bulma! You have to stay away from Irami! He's going to kill you!" Vegeta yelled at her on the other line, he was wheezing as he spoke to her.

"Huh? What?" Bulma asked him again, confused.

"Irami Keiji tried to kill me! He's going to come after you! You have to stay away from him!" he yelled again.

"What did you just say?!" Bulma gasped in disbelief. This cannot be happening. Did Irami really tried to kill Vegeta? B-but… but… why?

Vegeta hanged up after that. "Hey wait, Vegeta! Hey!" she said but the dial tone after hanging up was all she could hear from the other line.

"Bulma-san!" she heard Irami called out to her. She turned around in terror to see Irami above her, his clothes was tattered from the battle he had with Vegeta, and crimson blood was on his clothes and his face.

"I-Irami-kun!" Bulma gasped in fear. The red headed detective descended before her, and walked up towards her. Bulma took a step back, her hand automatically going to her belt, grabbing a dino-capsule.

Irami found out that she was afraid of him. Why? Did Vegeta tell her another lie?

"Bulma-san…" he called her as he advanced towards her but she continued on stepping back.

"Don't come closer, Irami…" Bulma growled warningly, her blue eyes burned with her courage. "You… You tried to kill my Vegeta just now did you? And now you're going after me? Why?!" she questioned him.

Irami looked at her in confusion. So Vegeta really told her that? What a liar.

"Bulma-san! Please, listen to me!" Irami told her. She tripped over a rock and fell to her butt but Irami crouched down before her. He grabbed her on her shoulders and looked at her directly to the eye, but her eyes were shut closed, fearing that he will harm her. "Bulma-san! Do not be afraid of me! Look at me! Look!"Irami ordered. Bulma opened her eyes to look at him. "Listen to me. I will never harm you. I will never kill you. Please believe in me. I did not try to kill Vegeta-san, I only meant to restrain him enough to stop him from his plans for you! I am here to save you from him! He's been lying to you all this time, Bulma-san! The Dragon Balls he's talking about doesn't even exist in this world! There are no other Dragon Balls aside from the Earth and Namekian sets! He only told you that just so he could gain back your trust so he can have you!"

"No! You're lying! How could you?!" Bulma shouted back in anger and disbelief.

"Are you even curious why he wants you so much? Because he wants you to be on his side, to become as insane as he is because he wanted to use you so he could become the supreme ruler of this universe! Your mechanical genius will help him achieve his ambitions and with you alongside him, he will conquer and rule the universe in no time without any problem at all!

"In the future timeline, Vegeta has failed on this mission, that's probably the reason why he came back to the past so he can change everything for him! Just so he could kill Goku and the others as well."

"NO! That's a lie! Son-kun and the others were killed by the Androids! You're only saying this because Vegeta did something bad… He loves me, he protects me, and he will always be in there to fight for me! He promised me!"

"He is going to kill you once he's got what he wanted! And it's to satisfy his primal thirst for blood and battle! Bulma-san! Vegeta has already killed the entire humanity because of it! You think only the Androids did that, don't you? Yes! Vegeta killed majority of the Earthlings, more than the Androids have done! You have to open your eyes and realize the truth! Without the Dragon Balls, there is no way to revive all of those who were killed and those that are destroyed! Vegeta is evil, and he will use any means necessary to get what he wanted. Even you!"

Bulma's tears fell from her eyes in complete disbelief. No Dragon Balls? Her mother and father? Son-kun, Yamcha and the others? Everyone will not be revived? And Vegeta lying to her all this time? Why? But that's impossible. She refused to believe what Irami was telling her. It's just not true. And it hurts. Why does it hurt her? People say that the truth hurts, right? Does she feel like there's a truth to Irami's words at all? B-but… Vegeta… She loved him dearly and he loved her more than anything in this universe. Was he really lying all this time? Why would he do that to her? He's already too powerful and too intelligent enough for him to conquer the universe on his own. Why need her anyways?

"N… No.. No! No! I don't believe you! No!" she cried out as she pulled out a dino capsule from her pocket, which popped out into a gun, and fired at Irami in her rage.

The future warrior simply deflected the bullets away from him. "He has influenced you that much, huh?" Irami asked her, looking at her with sympathetic eyes. "You know, in another future, I have met Vegeta-san as a very cold hearted and grouchy person. But he was righteous and a very amazing person. That Vegeta-san was my mentor and he taught me a lot of great things. Another mentor of mine said that it was you who influenced him to be that righteous. You were amazing, Bulma-san. And I never thought that you will be influenced by Vegeta to be like him instead. Because of this, I apologize for being too soft on Vegeta-san. It was my fault that everyone has to die because of him. And that you have to become like this. But it's not too late for me to try and save you."

"Bulmaaaaa!"Vegeta's cry echoed above them.

They both looked up to see a very worried Saiyan Prince above them, he was looking at them with huge, surprised eyes, finding Irami on top of his Bulma was making his blood boil with pure adulterated rage.

"Ve… Vegeta!" Bulma gasped at the sight of him. He was completely dirty and bloodied. His clothes still dripped with his own Saiyan blood. It was amazing how he can still move despite that much blood on him.

"Irami Keiji! Take your hands off of my Bulma!" Vegeta screamed at him.

Irami just stared at him before he let out a victorious smirk. Vegeta was indeed one tough punk. Despite all his injuries he can still move and was able to catch up to him in no time.

In order to provoke the mad prince further, Irami decided to do one thing he knew that would make Vegeta go insane with madness, and probably go blind in rage. Once he's blinded with his own fury, that's when Irami's going to finish him.

Abruptly, Irami pulled Bulma closer to him and pressed his lips against hers in a forced kiss. And Vegeta watched at the scene before him in complete shock. His eyes were small dots as his body froze in there.

Seeing this as a chance Irami pulled away from Bulma, leaped backwards and landed several meters below where Bulma stood. Vegeta's dilated eyes followed his movements, that annoying smirk on Irami's face was making him angrier. Purple smoke-like aura began to engulf Vegeta's form, his small bloodshot eyes becoming crimson due to his rage. Irami sensed Vegeta's evil aura rising as the skies began to be covered by dark thunderclouds. The ground began its fearful tremors at the Saiyan prince's wrath.

"Vegeta! Stop this!" Bulma cried out but he did not listen to her. He was too angry for what he just witnessed.

"Irami Keiji…" Vegeta's growl was bloodthirsty and purely animalistic. "You… YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" he roared as he abruptly charged at the future warrior, completely blinded with pure rage. Below him, Irami flared his golden aura, instantly transforming to his Super Saiyan 2 form. Vegeta also transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 as well. "DIE!" he howled.

The two of them charged a ki blast on one hand and fired at each other. The two blasts did not meet and simply passed by one another. The two deadly blasts ended up passing through their chests and out of their backs. Bulma watched what just happened in horror.

Both Vegeta and Irami fell into the ground, fading back to their base forms. Blood immediately pooled below them and the two gasped for breaths, for life.

"Impossible! How could I be so careless?! I… I didn't know he's still this strong enough. I never thought he could inflict this damage on me. Where is he getting this kind of power?" Irami thought desperately. He watched Vegeta not far away from him, also struggling for life.

As Vegeta gasped desperately for life, he turned his bloodshot eyes towards Irami and then he gave him a wide, sinister grin that made Irami wonder what he meant by that.

Then the prince of Saiyans gasped for his last breath then he remained steady and unmoving, his eyes stared at Irami, lifeless and already dead. His lips were pulled away from his teeth into an evil grin.

"It's finally over," Irami thought in relief. At least he's not going to die a failure.

Bulma saw Vegeta's unmoving form and realized that her prince was dead and she cried out, "Vegeta! No!"

The very moment she cried like that, a powerful sound of thunder boomed at the skies and rang simultaneously. A huge strike of lightning snaked down from the dark skies into the ground. The Earth began to tremble with great intensity, as lightning snaked down into the Earth. Irami and Bulma panicked at what was happening. What's happening? Why is the Earth being destroyed now?

Explosions and a wave of destruction across the Earth followed, volcanoes erupting, tornadoes and hurricanes formed, and began to destroy the planet.

Outside the Earth, stars exploded into supernovas, planets get destroyed one by one. The guardians of the galaxies, the Kais felt their world tremble and that the entire universe was being destroyed. They do not know what caused this phenomenon. They cannot even see what the hell was happening in the mortal world!

"What the hell is happening?!" cried out Tokino Kaioushin as she sprinted around the Tokitoki City that was on the brink of destruction as well.

Alarms rang all throughout the devastated city as Time Patrol, gods and alike panicked. Only four gods remained calmer than the rest, the god of destruction of the Seventh Universe, Beerus. His attendant named Whis and the two Saiyan gods who were their current martial arts students. They stared at the Super Computer with alarming looks on their eyes.

The shorter of the two Saiyan gods, the god of Space and Time scowled at the screen, his hands clenching on his sides angrily.

"Are you going to make a move now?" asked Whis.

The small god looked at his mentor with a cold look, and he nodded. "I will." He turned to the other Saiyan god next to him. "Inform Tokino Kaioushin of my plans now."

"You know that she will not allow you to go." Beerus said.

"I have to go now! What's happening now is her own fault in the first place!" the small god roared.

"I-I will inform her immediately," said the other Saiyan god before he disappeared to thin air before the three gods.

* * *

Back on Earth, Vegeta's eyes lit up with life once again and his grin widened mischievously before he let out a loud howl.

Irami turned his head towards Vegeta when he heard the Saiyan Prince's voice rose. He found Vegeta's fingers twitched before his body arched upwards, he opened his mouth wide to let out a loud cry of pain. Blue smoke like aura rose out of his body. The thunder roared louder and the tremors of the ground intensified along with his cries.

"W-What? What is this? Isn't he already dead?!"Irami thought. "How is he still moving?"

Bulma watched at Vegeta as he cried out in pain, and she was relieved to see him still actually alive.

Irami saw how Vegeta's injuries and that hole on his chest healed rapidly by his own energy. This phenomenon alarmed him. The prince's ki was rising uncontrollably, but he cannot sense it. Once the Saiyan prince was fully healed his body was completely engulfed with the blue aura, being filled with power beyond Irami's comprehension.

"Impossible! It can't be!"Irami thought in apprehension.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUURRGHHHH!"Vegeta's powerful howl echoed across the planet.

The Prince of Saiyans glowed with divine blue energy, blinding Bulma and Irami for a few moments before his aura slowly burst out of his body, shattering into fragments of fluttering and fluffy blue light.

"That's – !"Irami realized with such alarm.

Vegeta finally brought an end to his awakening. He slowly lowered his head, hovering on the air above Irami surrounded by a strange bluish white aura with little sky blue and white lights fluttering around his form. His hair was still jet black but his eyes was a glowing blue. He slowly landed before Irami, watching at the detective with cold eyes. Irami gaped at him in both wonder and incredulity as Vegeta walked past by him, his eyes never leaving the detective.

Vegeta then climbed up the road, and walked towards Bulma, leaving Irami dying on the road. Bulma immediately ran towards him with joy, wrapping her arms around his neck, completely forgetting that his aura was still flaring. But his aura felt amazingly calm and cool. She finds it wonderful, especially those flattering feathery little lights.

"You made me worried you jerk!" she cried out. "I thought you were dead! Oh, what happened with your injuries?"

Vegeta just smirked back at her, "It's a Saiyan ability."

"Oh?"

_"No, it__'s not_."Irami thought, hearing the conversation.

"What about Irami?" Bulma asked in concern, she was about to go to the fallen Saiyan but Vegeta grabbed her arm and said, "Let's go. Towa's waiting."

"B-But…"

"Forget about Irami, he's going to die soon."

Bulma just stared at Vegeta before she reluctantly agreed. "Okay."

Then they left together and climbed the mountain, leaving Irami for the dead, thinking what the meaning behind that phenomenon was. When Vegeta died earlier, it felt as if the entire universe rumbled to its path of destruction. Why? It was as if the universe will be destroy if Vegeta was destroyed as well. As if the universe cannot exist without him.

And then, Vegeta was revived. That power-up he demonstrated goes beyond his expectations. Vegeta's power rose uncontrollably but he could not sense the augmentation of his ki. Aside from Androids, there are another beings capable of having their energy blind to the senses of mortals. Of course, Irami was one-hundred percent sure that Vegeta was not an Android himself, considering his bleeding earlier.

Huh?

Then he suddenly remembered the teachings of one of his masters, he remember it so clearly when TokinoKaioushin explained to him what happened and sent him on this mission. She told him that a great catastrophe caused by a huge major change in a timeline through manipulation of reality would cause it to be separate from what was originally meant to happen.

There are some gods who are able to manipulate the time and space continuum and create parallel worlds by causing a major change in the timeline in order for it to be separated from the normal reality, thus creating a new universe. That was how the twelve universes were created. However, a thirteenth universe was created not so long ago by one of his mentors and that universe was destroyed moments before the paradox had appeared.

So the first paradox in this timeline clearly did not make this timeline a new universe altogether. It was something else. And he was sent to prevent it from happening but failed to do so.

Gods who manipulate time and space, creators of alternate realities and parallel worlds, the creator of the thirteenth universe, the thirteenth universe destroyed, the corpse in Pepper Island, two Vegetas in one reality, Vegeta's rapid healing ability, his power-up earlier and his ability to make his ki invisible to the senses… could it be?

Irami took out his phone. "I… I have to tell Bulma-san… before I breathe my last. I have to save her."

* * *

Vegeta and Bulma reached the top of the mountain, holding hands and found the gorgeous white haired, blue skinned lady waiting for them.

"Hello there," Towa greeted the couple with a smile on her face.

Vegeta smirked back at her and Bulma waved back at her. "Hi there, Miss Towa. How do you do?" she smiled.

"I am fine. I'm glad to have met you again, Lady Bulma." Towa smiled.

Suddenly, Bulma shifted uncomfortably. "Uh… I'm sorry, but I think I need to use the bathroom."

"There are no bathrooms in here, woman." Vegeta informed her, rolling his eyes at her.

"I'll just go behind that rock," Bulma told him. She marched towards the tall rock but immediately turned around to glare at the prince with a scowl. "Don't you dare follow me and peek!" she warned him.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and said, "I know, I know…" he mumbled.

Bulma then ran towards the back of that tall rock to do her thing.

"So you really did release your true powers?" Towa asked Vegeta.

The prince crossed his arms across his chest. "I have no other choice. I did not expect for that future warrior to be that ferocious. He's really annoying me."

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"Hmph! He's just going to die soon enough. At least he could die realizing what I truly am."

"Aren't you even worried at all? You made a lot of mistakes you know. Some kind of tactical genius you are."

"Hmph!"

"So, are you ready now? You know you cannot do that looking that way." Towa raised an eyebrow at the sight of Vegeta's bloodied and dirty physique. "Come in here and let me fix you, you rascal."

Meanwhile, behind the rock, as Bulma was doing her thing. She felt her phone vibrate on her pocket so she took a look at it. She found a message on her phone and it was addressed from IramiKeiji. She opened her phone to read the message and what she read made her confused. Huh? What's this? She simply laughed at the stupid message and deleted it.

Irami Keiji, what kind of lie was that once again? She frowned.

Afrer she was done with her thing, Bulma returned to where she left Vegeta and Towa. The Prince of Saiyans was already clean and wearing new clothes. A white polo buttoned halfway, showing his chiseled chest and black corporate pants. Bulma wondered how he get all so clean and wearing new clothes.

"Uh… Towa has magical powers. She… She used her magic on me…" Vegeta explained, smiling sheepishly as he slowly approached her. When he was before her, he suddenly dropped to his knees as if to kneel before her. As if she was the one who was royalty. Vegeta then pulled out a small black box from his pocket and opened it before her. She found a gold ring on it, with blue sapphire gems around the band.

She looked at Vegeta's face, smiling up at her and he humbly asked her, "I, Vegeta, the last crown prince of all Saiyans and of Planet Vegeta, kneel before you, humbly asking you with all my heart… Will you please marry me?"

Bulma was completely stunned. She has always dreamed for a prince to do this before her. When she had her relationship with Yamcha, she has waited for him to do this for her but it never came, and will never came. Now, a true prince was there before her, kneeling and asking her to marry him. A prince, who loved her so much, stayed by her side and protected her no matter what. A powerful prince feared across the universe for his ruthlessness and great powers as a warrior, such a good-looking and highly intelligent alien he was. A dark prince, who proved that even someone as evil and heartless as he used to be, could love and protect someone if he wanted to.

Tears of joy fell from Bulma's eyes as her body shook with overwhelming joy at the sight of her Prince Vegeta before her. He still waited for her answer and she smiled at him, "Yes, Vegeta. Yes, I will marry you!" she answered.

Her answer made the nervous prince finally relax and stood up, embracing her in his muscular arms with such joy. He felt as if he was the luckiest man on the planet. Wait a sec, he really is the luckiest man on the planet, considering that he's the only man left on it. "Yes!" Vegeta exclaimed in joy, also in tears. "Yes! Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much, my dear little Bulma! I love you so much!"

Bulma laughed with joy. He's such a child. "Yeah, I love you, too."

Vegeta suddenly scooped her from the ground, causing her to squeal in surprise in delight. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's go!" Vegeta told her excitedly.

"Where?"

"To our wedding ceremony! What else?"

"Eh? Now?As in now?" Bulma asked, confused.

"Yes, now."

"But I don't have a wedding dress yet."

"It doesn't matter. We have Towa in here. She'll provide you one."

"Eh?"

Vegeta blasted off from the mountains back to the West City and they were followed by Towa. He dropped to a small chapel and he dragged Bulma inside.

"I'll give you a human minute or two," Vegeta grinned before he disappeared, leaving Bulma and Towa behind.

Bulma gawked at the sudden change of events. "I thought we are going to get the Dragon Balls?"

Towa smiled back at her, "So, what kind of wedding dress do you want?"

"Uh… Can you really do magic?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, I can." Towa responded. She held out her hand and a red spear-like wand appeared before her hand. Bulma was awed by that.

"So tell me, what kind of wedding dress do you want?"

"Uh… I want an elegant wedding dress."

Towa waved her wand and a white but beautiful sleeveless ivory lace dress appeared before them, with a sheath that flared out subtly on the long train. The skirt was like an upside-down orchid. The top was decorated by pearls and silver gem-like designs. The veil was long and opaque, carefully threaded with flower designs on its sides.

"Would this do for you?"

Bulma stared at the dress, amazed at her ability. "Wow! That's fantastic, Towa!" she said as she ran to take the dress and tried to fit it. Towa used her magic to give her a full length mirror for Bulma to see herself. She joyfully danced around, fitting her dress before her. Towa waved her hand once again and the dress disappeared from Bulma's grasps. The next moment, Bulma found out that she was already wearing the dress and along with the wedding veil.

Bulma stared at her image on the mirror in awe. Her hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail. Her facial make-up was very simple but elegant. The dress fit her gorgeous body perfectly, showing her beautiful curves. She looked stunning.

"Vegeta is a very impatient man, you cannot keep him waiting or he'll get mad." Towa informed her, chuckling.

Bulma laughed at that. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

The chapel door opened, and Bulma walked gracefully on the aisle as the bridal chorus played on the background. She held a bouquet of white roses in her hand, and her face was hidden under the opaque veil.

At the altar, the Prince of all Saiyans, donning a white formal tuxedo with white necktie around his neck, waited for her. He was watched at her, completely stunned by her beauty and grace. She looked so gorgeous and perfect. How long has he waited for this day to come? And now, here they are, about to get married. The fact made Vegeta's heart pound with excitement. Finally, Bulma Briefs will be his forever. He smiled at her as he continued to watch her walk towards him.

The moment was perfect for them both, until Bulma clumsily stepped the wrong way but she quickly recovered. Vegeta scowled, shaking his head in distaste. Once Bulma was on his side, he glared at her coldly, "Clumsy little woman," he mumbled.

Bulma just laughed at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry Mister Graceful." She muttered as well.

"Let's just get this over with," the prince mumbled.

And so their wedding ceremony began. Towa was their only visitor, and no other people were present before them. Vegeta and Bulma wedded themselves as there were no priests or judges to do so.

"I, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan Race and of the Planet Vegeta, take Bulma Briefs as my lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Bulma Briefs, take Prince Vegeta as my lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I promise you, as always, that I will always protect you, treasure you, and I will always be by your side no matter what happens. I love you more than anything else in this universe. I do not care about anything else but you and only you, my dear little Bulma, and I will always keep this promise."

"When I was a child, I always dreamt to marry a prince, so when I discovered the existence of the dragon balls I went to collect them in search for my very own prince charming. After so many years, because of the Dragon Balls, you came to me. It took a long time for us to be one but we ended up together after all, just like you told me the day when I first met you. We are destined to be together. You made me fall in love because I cannot resist your good-looks, intelligence, super elite fighting skill etcetera, etcetera, and etcetera." They laughed together at the memory of Vegeta's first night on Capsule Corporation. "I am only just an ordinary human, with no strength near yours, but I will try to do whatever it takes to make you happy. You were always by my side, protecting me with all you have. And I will try to do the same the best I could. I love you, just as much as you do with me."

"You protect me just by believing me and accepting me for whom and what I am, even though you know my darkness and insanity, and everything monstrous about me, you still accepted me and that is fine with me."

Vegeta pulled Bulma's veil off her face, revealing the beautiful bride's features. "Thank you and I love you."

"Me too," Bulma responded.

Vegeta then pulled Bulma into a deep and passionate kiss that went on for a few minutes. Towa clapped her hands with joy, as tears fell from her eyes as she watched her comrade and friend become one.

After that wedding, Bulma approached Towa to hand over the bouquet of white roses in her hand. The blue skinned lady humbly took the offer and watched as Vegeta took Bulma in his arms, and took off into the sky. Silently thanking Towa through telepathic communication. Towa was glad that Vegeta was happy now, but…

Towa turned back to see the clothes and things Bulma has left.

* * *

Vegeta and Bulma, now officially husband and wife, went on with their life as a married couple. However, few days after their wedding, Vegeta has not made a single move towards Bulma yet. He could sense that something was bothering his woman these past few days, but she won't tell him anything about it.

Vegeta knew it was about the Dragon Balls. Bulma expected for them to go on an adventure only to feel disappointed that they did not. However, he knew Bulma felt very happy on their wedding day.

They haven't slept together since their marriage. Vegeta thought she just needed some space and was too shocked by the sudden turn of events. She's his wife now, that's all that matters to him.

So when time passed by too long, Vegeta's impatient nature ruined it all. It's already past two weeks since they're married and she's not yet ready for him to take her. During dinner, he snapped out at her and almost, almost took her at that very moment but he was able to stop himself when Bulma's terror snapped him out of his lust.

**[Age 763, November 2, 20:47, Capsule Corporation]**

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" he cried out to her, pumping his fists on the wall where he just pushed her back. "It has been two weeks since we are married and yet… yet… you still won't allow me to claim you as my mate! Waaaahh!"

Bulma didn't know what to say. In fact, over the past few days she didn't know what to do. She knows Irami was somehow right about Vegeta lying to her, even back on Planet Namek she already knew he was hiding something from her. But, she thought that after all of this Vegeta would tell her the honest truth about it all. She even hoped that he would come to her, sit and talk about it these past few days but he did not say a word. She wanted him to explain the things Irami suspected about him on his own, because she was afraid to ask him about it. But he never did.

"I know… I know that the only thing I'm good at is fighting and killing people. But after all this time, I thought you already accepted me for what I am. You even said it on our wedding day!"

"Vegeta… Stop crying, it doesn't suit you."

"I know!" Vegeta screamed at her before he ran out of the house and locked himself on the Gravity Room in embarrassment.

Bulma sighed. Maybe Vegeta was right. They really needed to get it together now. But the memory of his erected manhood was a big shock to her. Can she really take something that big inside of her?

_"Don__'t be a coward._" She muttered to herself.

Maybe Vegeta would tell her the truth once they are done with it.

* * *

Vegeta was feeling lonely inside his Gravity Chamber. Bulma was such an idiot. He didn't know why he felt rejected by her these past few days but she shouldn't have. They're already married and he knows she loves him just like he does with her! What was wrong with her then?

The door to the Gravity Chamber opened and Vegeta sensed Bulma walk by him, "What do you want, woman?" he asked, mumbling angrily.

"uhm… Vegeta… Would you… would you want to take a bath with me… together…?" Bulma asked him awkwardly.

Vegeta quickly looked at her in confusion. He found his wife blushing awkwardly before him. He blushed at the thought, too. "Uhmmm… Sure…"

They together went to the bathroom, and washed themselves. Later, they were within the bath tub, immersed in hot water, staring awkwardly at each other's faces, both of them blushing in embarrassment. Bulma had her hair in a bun, while Vegeta's usually spiky flame-shaped hair hung down on his shoulders and his back,dripping with water.

"Uhmm…"

"Vegeta… w-what are you doing just staring at me that way? D-Don't you want to make your move now, jerk?" Bulma muttered.

"Uh… Okay…"

Vegeta moved towards her, raising his hand to grab her shoulders. Then he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her hungrily. Bulma kissed him back, her hand grabbing a fistful of his hair. He looked like a lion about to pounce at her but she didn't care now. She's ready for him to claim her now.

As they continued on with their passionate kiss, they began to implore each other's bodies, the hot water immediately felt like boiling water as their skins flushed on with excitement. Vegeta then stood up from the tub, scooped her up in his arms and she gasped out in surprise. The both of them were completely naked, skin bare at each other. He stepped out of the tub, flaring his aura to dry himself and his wife. The water that still dropped on their skins quickly evaporated by his energy, and faster than lightning, Vegeta moved and brought Bulma back to her room. Her huge bed welcomed them with such pleasure.

"Uhm… Vegeta, this is my first time… So please be gentle… with me…" Bulma pleaded her husband.

The Saiyan Prince blushed at the thought. "Uh… I'll… I'll try…" it wasn't on his nature to be gentle during coupling but because Bulma was just a human, he worried that he might harm her. So he tried to chant within his mind, continuing to remind himself to be gentle no matter what, to keep her safe.

Vegeta gently and carefully brought Bulma down on her bed, and she raised her right hand to reach out to him. "Come here, my Prince," she invited seductively. Vegeta laughed at that and he grabbed one of her hand, twining his fingers with hers.

Vegeta leaned towards her, kissing her hungrily and passionately on her lips. She grabbed the sides of his head to keep him steady as she kissed him back. Their tongues fought within their mouths, licking, nipping and biting along with their passionate hot kisses, exploring each other's mouths with great desires. They grabbed each other's hair, tugging, causing the two of them to let out a groan, but they continued to kiss each other, harder this time. Soon, the prince pulled away, leaving Bulma breathless. He smirked as he looked down at her with lust. He leaned towards her neck this time, and began to trail kisses on her neck, from the center and on her sides. She let out a moan at the feel of his warm breath on her sensitive neck. He licked and nipped at her white skin, breathing in her scent. She smelled so nice, especially when she's aroused. He continued to lick on the soft, warm skin of her neck before he returned to her throat and went down, trailing passionate kisses down her clavicles and her chest, in between her two huge breasts. Then he unceremoniously licked that part, causing her to moan once again. Slowly, very slowly his free hand moved, cupping her left breast with his huge hand. He gently began to massage it, round and round, as he turned his head towards the other breast and began to play with the nipple using his teeth and tongue. Her huge breast swelled and her nipples hardened under his ministrations.

"Aaaaahh…" Bulma moaned as he began to nip and suck on her right nipple while rubbing her left breast and played the left nipple with his fingers. It elongated, and she let out a long groan at the incredible sensation she could feel building up inside her, especially on her groin. Vegeta smiled at her reaction and he continued his sensual assault at her, feeling aroused by her hot, seductive response to his touch. He pulled his mouth away from her right breast, and let go of Bulma's hand in order for him to use both of his hands to assault both of her nipples, pulling them hard. She cried out at the sensation, writhing underneath him in pleasure. When he sensed that he couldn't take it any longer, he let go her of nipples. Bulma let out a growl, feeling fall short. Vegeta's hand slowly rubbed her sides, his hand going up and down her slim hips as he trailed sweet kisses back on her stomach down to her groin.

"Uuhhhh…" Bulma shuddered, feeling that he's getting closer to that burning, wet spot on her womanhood. She wanted him now, so badly.

Vegeta pulled up her knees and pushed them apart on her sides, the incredible sensation of her womanhood bare open for him made her gasp. He bent his headover towards her inner thigh, and began to lick at the sensitive skin of the left one as his other hand rubbed the right. Bulma squirmed under his touch and groaned in ecstasy. He went way up her thighs, kissing, licking, and nipping… until he reached her wet and hot clitoris. He could smell her sweet arousal with his sensitive senses and he knows that she's ready for him.

But there are so many things to do before that part.

He crawled back up, until his face was an inch above her. He heard her growl again, obviously not having enough of it. He stared down at her, taking note of her flushed features as she breathed in and out, panting, completely out of breath.

When he decided she had enough rest, he abruptly pressed his palm over her wet sex, causing her to cry out at the startling sensation. He then continued to rub at her clit, circling his palm over it, as he watched in delight as she writhedunderneath him with ecstasy. He abruptly paused for a moment, his fingers touching and exploring her womanhood a little and when he found her wet entrance, he quickly inserted his two long fingers, his index and middle fingers, inside of her.

"Aaaaaahhaaaaaaaahhh!" she cried out as he started pounding inside of her using his fingers. He knew of the spot where he could make this more pleasurable for her and he mercilessly targeted that spot. He thrust his fingers inside of her relentlessly, in and out, in and out, causing her to let out loud, simultaneous grunts as she convulsed under his touch. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Aahh! Urgh! Arrrrgh! Ahhhaaaaahh! Vegeta! Please! Pleeeeease!"

Bulma finally understood why people want sex so much. So this is how it felt like. She could not take it anymore, she felt as if she's going to burst to thousands of pieces under him. She saw him smile at her, an evil glint on his eyes. But instead of scaring her, it only made him more seductive on her eyes. She wanted him now. She wanted him so badly now.

"Vegeta!" she cried out his name as his fingers picked up unbelievable speed inside of her, and he was thumping his fingers in and out of her so hard now.

"Uuurrrgghhhh!Bulmaaaa… Come on… Come now… Come for me, my dear…" he seethed under his gritted teeth. Watching her like this has caused his arousal to the edge. And he let out a long groan once he found her letting go of her struggle. Her back arched underneath him as she cried out with pleasure.

The prince released his fingers off her womanhood and watched as Bulma's back fell down into the mattress, she was gasping for breath, her blue eyes wide with horror and awe. That was intense, indeed.

"How does that feel, my dear?" he asked.

"oohh… Ooh… That was good." She breathed, wheezing.

"We're not done yet," he smiled. "It's going to be your turn next."

"Huh? What?"

He reached out for her hand and pulled it towards hisenormous, hard and strong manhood. Bulma looked down to see his penis had grown solarge and firm. He curled her fingers around it and he pressed her hand to him, making her squeeze him hard. He let out a grunt at that sensation but he continued. "Do it, like this…" he told her as he moved his hand up and down, gripping at her fingers as he did, causing her hand to rub his large cock. He closed his eyes, his breathing hitched as they moved up and down, until he let her hand go, letting her continue alone with her ministrations on him. Bulma grabbed him firmly as she pulled herself up and knelt before him on the mattress, she continued with moving her hand up and down him, faster, tighter, firmer, causing the prince to open his mouth to let out a low groan from deep within his throat. "Aaah! That's right, my dear. Go on! Ah!"

Bulma leaned towards him. She didn't know what she was doing at all, if it was even right or wrong. She knows she has seen this being done by sluts on the DVDs back on MutenRoshi's home. So she would try it with Vegeta, wondering how he would react to it. She moved closer to his erection, leaning her head closer until her parted lips was only an inch away from the tip of his great erection. Abruptly, began to run her tongue around his head.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and let out long groan, fighting back a loud scream, hitching his breath loudly at the incredible feeling. For a first timer, Bulma sure knows how to arouse him so much. How funny.

She licked at his precious manhood as if it was a Popsicle, a sweet and salty Popsicle. She later put him inside her mouth and began to suck at him, causing him to let out a long moan. She moved up and down his length, grasping him tighter with her hand. He grunted loudly, flexing his hips towards her. She pushed him deeper into her mouth and he groaned again, this time longer.

Bulma moved up and down on him, getting faster and deeper with every move. Soon, the prince began to move on his own, his hips enthusiastically moved in and out of her mouth, groaning, writhing, flexing on top of her.

"Aaah! Bulma! I'm… I'm going to come… S-Stop it! Stop it or I'll come inside your mouth! Let go! Let go, now! Ah!" he shouted at her but she didn't let him go, she was even urged further to the edge by his demands. Soon, she felt his release explode inside of her and she automatically swallowed the warm, salty liquid down her throat. Bulma pulled away from him, finally letting go of him. Vegeta gawked back at her in awe. She smiled back at him, proud and triumphant.

"Wow… That was… good…" he complimented, completely out of breath and in awe. "Are you really sure you are a first timer, my dear?"

Bulma's smile widened, "I have seen tapes from Master Roshi." She admitted. "B-But I never had sex with anyone. This is going to be my first time. Really."

"Oh… Then let's get on with the real part." Vegeta announced as he pushed her back on the mattress by grabbing her shoulders. She let out a surprised gasp as her back hit the mattress hard. He was on top of her, dominating her like the animal he is. He stared down at her, desire and passion lit up his black irises.

He pulled her knees up and opened her legs wide. He knelt in between her legs.

"I will begin to fuck you now, my dear…" he told her, as if he was warning her. "Prepare yourself."

She waited. She felt the tip of his glorious manhood rub at her entrance, causing her to moan in need of it.

"Take a deep breath, Bulma," he ordered. Bulma opened her mouth to suck a deep breath and as she did that, she felt him enter her slowly.

The first thing she felt was excruciating pain and she gasped at the unexpected feeling. She heard that having sex for the first time was painful, but she never expected it to be this painful. Oh well, with that size, what else should she expect?

Vegeta groaned as he pushed himself inside of her deeper and deeper. He heard Bulma let out a soft cry as he ripped through her virginity. He looked down at her in concern and found tears on her eyes. He's only halfway there and he wondered if she could not take anymore of him. He felt bad for her, he knows this could really be painful for her, but he has to go deeper. He has to.

But she's too tight for him.

"Aaaaahhhhaaaaaaaaaahhhh…!" Bulma cried out, her eyes and her mouth open wide with shock, frozen underneath him with the pain. He reached out to touch her face, trying to comfort her as he continued his way inside her. Finally he was inside of her entirely and he steadied himself inside of her, letting her get used to his size.

"Are you okay in there?" he asked in concern. Seeing Bulma completely frozen with tension due to pain.

"Ooooooohhh…" she cried.

"Bulma… Hey, relax… It's going to be okay. It's your first time so it's only natural for you to feel this pain. Don't worry. It will be alright, just relax," he assured her.

Bulma nodded slowly. He waited for her to get used to him, before he finally decided to continue. "I'm going to move now. Don't worry. I will start as gentle as I could."

He began to move inside of her, in and out, in and out, slowly, very slowly, causing Bulma to moan in both pain and the building pleasure. He sped a little but still slow, as just like the ticking of a clock. In and out. In and out.

Bulma wrapped her hands around his neck, as she began to move her hips in response and along with his rhythm, a wonderful sensation building up inside of her. Vegeta smiled at her comeback, he knows she's ready for a leveling up.

He increased his speed again, like a beating heart. Their sweat-slicked bodies now moved as one, his rough muscular body rubbing against her soft curves. Up and down, up and down, together, as one. As they went on, the prince increased his speed once more, and soon he was pounding his huge, powerful erection inside her warm and tight womanhood relentlessly. Bulma let out loud grunts and screams of pleasure as he increased his pace once more, as fast as the beating of a jackhammer on a construction site. His earlier gentleness on her was replaced by a rough and hard sex and she didn't care anymore. It felt good. The pain only heightened her first experience to greater heights.

They both let go of each other's hands, grasping at the covers of the now shaking mattress as if their lives depended on it when the pain intensified with every hammering the prince caused inside of her. He went on deeper, harder and faster, hitting her cervix with the tip of his erection. Soon, Bulma let out a loud, long screams as she broke into her first ever orgasm underneath him as Vegeta used his full speed on her. She was completely devastated by how hard and fast he's pounding inside of her.

But with his unbelievable toughness, Vegeta did not come with her. Her orgasm only made him more lustful of her and he increased his speed again. How was that even possible?

Bulma cried out, she cannot take it anymore but she wanted more of it. After her orgasm, she has become much more sensitive to the sensations of his hammering within her and she came for the second time.

The prince let out a long groan as he finally felt himself coming. Bulma felt his erection so hot inside of her, throbbing inside of her, a little more of his pounding and she will lose herself once more. He let out a deep, animalistic grown from deep within his throat, as he grasped at the covers of the mattress tightly, pounding inside her with speed that was greater than anything else he has ever done and it brought both of them over the edge. Then he abruptly stilled inside of her, his eyes wide and mouth open as he waited for Bulma's tightness seize his throbbing erection to excruciatingly unbelievable levels. And with a loud cry, the two of them reached their intense orgasm together, leaving them both breathless at the passionate feeling they shared.

Vegeta leaned his head against Bulma's forehead, panting, gasping for breath along with her. Bulma moaned under him as she reached up to touch his face and smiled at him. "I love you…" she told him.

Vegeta closed his eyes, smiling but completely exhausted after that intense lovemaking they just did, "Hn… Me too…" he muttered as he pulled his manhood out of her womanhood, causing her to moan at the feeling. He turned around to lie on his back beside her, taking her hands on his.

After resting for quite some time, they decided to put something on their naked bodies. Bulma dressed up with a white night gown while Vegeta wore his training shorts.

He grinned at the memory their passionate moment, "This is the best night of my life." He exclaimed. Bulma turned her head to smile back at him and he looked at her.

"Yes, it is," she agreed. "Sorry that it took a long time for me to do this, Vegeta."

"Hehehe… It doesn't matter anymore. You're mine now. That's all that matters to me," he chuckled.

"Yes, I am yours now. Officially and forever," Bulma assured him as she held his hand firmer as if to increase her assurance. "So… I want you to tell me something… Why did you lie to me about the Dragon Balls?"

With that question, Vegeta's happy smile faded into a deep scowl, "What do you mean by lying?" he asked her carefully.

"You said there were another set of Dragon Balls and we are going to find them in order to revive mama, papa, Son-kun and the others…"

Vegeta's ebony eyes quickly snapped out in rage and he shot up on the bed, exploding in his Super Saiyan form in an instant. Bulma was suddenly terrified at his reaction, as he glared at her with unnecessary hatred. _"There__'s no need for them to be revived! You need no one else but me! Not even those pathetic parents or those weakling friends of yours! I__'m the only one you need!__"_he growled angrily at her.

Bulma was taken aback by his sudden rage and she just stared at him in terror and disbelief. Seeing this, Vegeta realized that he lost his self control and he relaxed. He closed his eyes, let out one calming breath and sighed, his Super Saiyan transformation fading.

When he opened his ebony eyes, his eyes looked concern, almost apologetic. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "Yes… I lied to you about the Dragon Balls… There are no other set of Dragon Balls other than the Earth's and of Planet Namek's." he admitted.

Bulma just stared at him in shock. So it was true that he lied on her about the Dragon Balls?

"I lied to you because I didn't want to see you grieving for your parents and friends' deaths. Other than that, I would want to make you believe that you could live happier without them and with just me by your side."

Bulma reached out to him, touching his face gently "Vegeta… Grief is only normal for people who have lost someone very important to them. There's no need for you to do that. You could have been honest with me about it instead of making me anticipate for something that wasn't even true."

Vegeta pouted at her, grabbing her hand, "I'm sorry, I was only concerned about you."

Bulma smiled back at him and kissed him back. "Thank you for being honest with me this time Vegeta. The rest of what Irami claimed was just a fluke after all. His theory about you being from the future was pointless considering the grandfather paradox."

He only stared at her as he listened on. "Hnnn…" he muttered under his breath.

"But it was Irami's text message I received before we got married that I'm concerned about." Bulma said.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed in suspicion at those words. "Text message?" he repeated, questioning her.

Bulma sneered at the thought of the message. "I don't even know why I'm concerned about it. It's very impossible."

"Why? What was in that text message?"

"Irami claimed that you came from another universe, and that in the universe you came from, you are a Saiyan god that has power over space and time, and you created this universe for some reason by using your time and space manipulation powers, transferred yourself in this universe and killed your copy in order to replace his existence."

Bulma suddenly felt odd. Her senses telling her of an impending danger. She turned to look at her husband and found Vegeta's red eyes peering at her with psychotic bloodlust. His expression was of pure, unadulterated animalistic rage. She gasped at the sight of him, his right fist pulled back on his side, engulfed with deadly ki. She froze.

"Ve-Vegeta!" Bulma gasped, quickly panicking at this sudden change.

"DIE!" Vegeta screamed at her as he pushed his glowing fist towards her. Bulma panicked and ungracefully fell into her back, luckily avoiding the incoming punch meant to probably kill her. Vegeta's fist passed her with unbelievable speed, which ended up into the wall. His powerful fist colliding with the wall caused a small hole and a few cracks into it. Bulma just stared at his fist, completely didn't know what just happened to her husband and he just snapped out like this.

"That was fast of you, my dear little Bulma…"

Bulma gaped at the crater and huge cracks in the wall above her bed caused by a sudden punch from Vegeta, which she miraculously dodged by falling to her butt. Her blue eyes, wide with completely terror shifted from the wall towards Vegeta, whose head was lowered but she found a wide, sinister grin upon his lips. Why he abruptly changed into this psychotic, bloodthirsty side of his she didn't know.

"Vegeta! What do you think you're doing?!" she barked at him in panic, breathless.

The Saiyan prince slowly pulled his fist on the wall as he gradually turned his head towards her. She saw tears streaming down his eyes as he said: "I thought I can finally be with you after all that have happened between us. But it seems I was wrong."

Bulma gasped out, knowing nothing about how to deal with him this time. "W-w-what are you talking about?"

"If only you had not read that message, you wouldn't have been in this situation. And now that you know something about it, I…" Vegeta turned to her slowly, his eyes glowing from black to crimson, and he raised a clawed hand with a murderous intent. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he roared in pure rage.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	33. Chapter 32: The Truth

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Warning**: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A **_Tsundere_** is a character who is initially **cold** and even **hostile** towards another person before gradually showing a **_warm and caring_** side **_over time_**. The yandere personality is the** exact opposite** of a tsundere personality. A **_Yandere_** is a character who is genuinely **kind, loving, sweet or gentle,** but can suddenly switch to being **aggressive** or **deranged**. (From wiktionary).

If you **don't like** Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to **turn back** now and **stop** reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Author's Notes:** Now, I bring to you the thirty-second chapter of Crimson-dipped Obsession. Please do leave me a review, or follow and favorite. Anything to inspire me to write more.

* * *

**Chapter 32: The Truth**

* * *

**[763 A.D. November 2, 11:30, Capsule Corporation, Bulma****'s room]**

"That was fast of you, my dear little Bulma…"

Bulma gaped at the crater and huge cracks in the wall above her bed caused by a sudden punch from Vegeta, which she miraculously dodged by falling to her butt. Her blue eyes, wide with completely terror shifted from the wall towards Vegeta, whose head was lowered but she found a wide, sinister grin upon his lips. Why he abruptly changed into this psychotic, bloodthirsty side of his she didn't know.

"Vegeta! What do you think you're doing?!" she barked at him in panic, breathless.

The Saiyan prince slowly pulled his fist on the wall as he gradually turned his head towards her. She saw tears streaming down his eyes as he said: "I thought I can finally be with you after all that have happened between us. But it seems I was wrong."

Bulma gasped out, knowing nothing about how to deal with him this time. "W-w-what are you talking about?"

"If only you had not read that message, you wouldn't have been in this situation. And now that you know something about it I…"Vegeta turned to her slowly, his eyes glowing from black to crimson, and he raised a clawed hand with a murderous intent. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he roared in pure rage.

Bulma saw that scary look on his face and was certain that he's really going to kill her now. She quickly scurried away from him and out of the room as fast as she could. _Why? Why is this happening now? He was just alright a few minutes ago! Why did he suddenly turn into this?! After what they just did he was going to kill her?_ The memories of their love making, his warm, sweet smile, his words, _"I love you so much__", __"I will never hurt you__", __"I will not kill you like the rest_", and _"I will protect you no matter what.__"_ came to her. Why did he suddenly change?

There were loud bangs heard all over the house as all possible escape shut down and all lights suddenly went out. When Bulma finally came to the exit she found out that she couldn't open the door. As if the door was transfixed on the wall and no matter how hard she pulled it wouldn't just budge. She cursed through gritted teeth. She looked around and decided to go to the kitchen and break the window but the hammer she used didn't even had an effect on the supposedly breakable glass. She cursed again. She thought Vegeta was doing this, using his powers to prevent her from escaping. She remembered what made Vegeta freak out the most and she turned towards her father's biology lab to get the jar where her father kept a container full of worms in formalin. Then she saw a closet by the corner and decided to fit herself in.

Quietly, she opened the lid and the smell of formalin hurt her nostrils. _Urgh_, disgusting smell and contents but there was no other way for her to fight such a powerful alien like Vegeta. She hoped this would work out.

Bulma heard Vegeta singing as he looked around the house for her.

_"…I can sense your horror, though I would like to see it closer__… Here I come to find you, hurry up and hide, if you want a game then let__'s have fun. Where is it you__'ve gone to, do you think you__'ve won? A game of hide and seek has just begun__… I could hear your footsteps, thumping loudly through the hallways. I could hear your short breaths. You__'re not very good at hiding. Just wait, you can__'t hide from me. I__'m coming__…"_

She waited and after a few minutes, she saw Vegeta enter the biology lab. His face contorted as if he smelled something bad. He smelled the formalin, Bulma concluded. He looked around for a little, still singing.

_"Knock knock, I am at your lab now, I am coming in, no need for me to ask your permission. I__'m inside your lab now, Where is it you__'ve hid? A game of hide and seek__'s about to end. I__'m coming closer.__"_

He walked into a table, and looked underneath it, _"Looking underneath the table but you__'re not here I wonder.__" _before he turned his head towards the closet where Bulma was hiding. He grinned sadistically. She felt as if he was actually staring at her so she decided to close her eyes. Still hoping he doesn't see her._"Could you be inside the closet?__"_

She heard him snort, and then there was a loud sound of shattering glass, which was deafening considering there were lots of things made in glass inside that room. She felt the jar on her hands shatter to pieces and she opened her eyes to see the worms in her hands and the dripping formalin. She screamed and threw away what was on her hands in fright. She heard Vegeta chuckle outside and she turned to see his red eyes directly staring at her in the gap on the horizontal slats of the closet's door.

_"So you were hiding here. I have found you, my dear. Looks like I have won. Now pay the consequence.__"_

She shuddered at the sight of him. He abruptly ripped the cabinet's door off its hinges and Bulma screamed as he grabbed her foot. In her panic, Bulma caught a handful of the worms earlier and threw them at him. Vegeta stepped back, completely freaked out. Bulma used this opportunity to escape from him and ran out of the biology lab. She went back to the exit, hoping that the sudden shock she caused to Vegeta would open the exit door and allow her to escape.

As she ran towards the escape, she heard his enraged scream, and felt the entire house shook caused by his wrath. Bulma avoided the shattering glass, the falling cabinets and picture frames. And once she was on the exit she was disappointed that the door still wouldn't budge.

She turned around, and saw him coming for her. She could feel his burning rage, his murderous intent, his bloodlust, for a moment she thought that this Vegeta wasn't the one she married. "Why?" she cried out in fear, "Why are you doing this? Vegeta!"

He didn't answer. He just sauntered forward like a mechanical doll.

"Pssssst…"

Bulma heard someone called her attention, and she found Towa on the kitchen door, beckoning her to come to her. The kitchen was gone and was replaced by some kind of dark, swirling hole behind her.

"Over here, Bulma-san." Towa called, beckoning to with a finger.

Bulma didn't know if she could trust her since she is Vegeta's comrade.

"Hurry!" Towa called out again apprehensively.

Bulma decided to go with her, if it was the only escape she could have away from the murderous Saiyan Prince.

She sprinted towards Towa, and saw that Vegeta's reaction had changed into panic. Towa called out to her to hasten in alarm. Bulma dashed faster and Vegeta moved with superhuman speed to prevent her from coming towards Towa. Bulma didn't even saw him when Towa turned to him and with an invisible force, Vegeta was toss back, away from Bulma. Towa turned back to Bulma and reached out for her hand. Bulma grabbed Towa's hand and the two of them disappeared into the swirling hole, which vanished before Vegeta could enter it.

The last Bulma heard from Vegeta was a desperate cry, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Vegeta stared at the point where Bulma and Towa disappeared and screamed: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He growled in anger, trying to focus all his rage to open up the hole where the two disappeared but found out that he couldn't. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! Damn it, Bulma! Don't do it! Don't look! Don't listen to her! Please! Don't listen to her! NO!"

He released his ki and powered up to his maximum, "OPEN UP and LET ME IN, DAMMIT! BULMAAAAAA! DON'T LISTEN TO HER, I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE!"

* * *

Bulma found herself floating in space. Several stars passed by her very slowly.

"W-Where am I?" she thought as she looked at her surroundings.

"We are at the so called '_Dimensional Rift__'_," she heard someone said on her right side. Bulma turned her head towards the source of the voice, and found Towa floating with her.

"Dimensional… Rift?"

"The space gap in which all the universes are seen through multiple holographic visions," Towa replied."You wanted to know why Vegeta was trying to kill you, right?"" Towa explained as they kept floating forward towards nowhere.

"There are twelve universes; they are collectively called as the _Xenoverse_, a name given to the twelve universes in general."

Towa raised her hand and her long wand appeared before it. She took the wand and waved it in front of them in a horizontal arc, twelve holographic visions appeared before them, each showing events in which the faces of people Bulma has seen were in. However, Bulma saw that the events that she was watching were completely different from the one she knew. For example, in one of the images, she saw Vegeta being killed by Krilin after his battle when he first arrived on Earth. On another image, she saw Vegeta being spared by Goku and Krilin, he said something to them after he entered his spaceship and then blasted off to space. There was also another image of Vegeta successfully purging the Earth.

"Each universe used to exist in almost the same time plane; however, a slight but rapid change in the events would alter the history infinitely, thus creating a new time plane. This phenomenon is called a _paradox_. And if the paradox within a timeline continued rapidly, it would lead to the creation of a new universe. Of course, not all alternate timelines are considered alternate universes, because timelines existed within the universe. What made an alternate universe different from an alternate timeline is that there were things within the universe that are completely existent within one but doesn't exist or have a different existence on another. For example, if you are a woman in your universe, you would have existed with another as a man.

"The reason why you see some events in these visions completely different from the ones you know," Towa pointed to the seventh holographic vision, the same image where Bulma saw Vegeta being spared by Goku and Krilin earlier. The event in the said vision was now on Planet Namek.

"Take a look at this specific vision," Towa told her. The image was playing events as if on a fast forward. Vegeta killing off Cui with a finger blast, Dodoria with a powerful one handed blast, Zarbon with a blast to the stomach, then Vegeta came together with Gohan and Krilin to defeat the Ginyu force, they were utterly defeated, Goku came to the rescue, later, she saw Vegeta, Gohan, Krilin and Piccolo, who was brought to life using the Namekian's Dragon Balls battle Frieza in his different forms, Goku arrives, Vegeta dies after Frieza fired a finger blast to his chest, Krilin exploding, Goku becoming enraged and transforming to a Super Saiyan, Goku and Frieza battle it out on Planet Namek that was on the brink of Destruction. Later, Vegeta was revived and was transported to Earth.

"That is the seventh universe," Towa told her. "It is the original universe in which all the eleven other universes were based on. Remember that only a slight but rapid change in history or existence would have a great effect on the timeline. These changes led to the creation of hundreds of alternate timelines and the eleven universes."

"Do you remember when Vegeta told you that it was you who actually fell in-love with him because you cannot resist him?" Towa asked.

"Uh… Yeah…"

"He's not lying to you."

"Eh?"

"You see, Vegeta isn't actually what you know him to be. Well, he used to be not like that. Prince Vegeta used to be a cold, heartless, arrogant, prideful, determined and selfish warrior prince. Yes, he was powerful, and he did kill lots of people. He was a person who never knows how to love a person. That was due to his past, in which everything was taken away from him when he was still a child."

The vision of the seventh universe showed Vegeta in his past under the Planet Trade Organization as he worked under the rule of Frieza. His father was killed; his people and home planet was destroyed. Vegeta remained under Frieza's rule and continued purging several planets, brutally killing people, destroying entire civilizations and worlds. In all of these Vegeta was laughing, enjoying his blood feast, but his eyes were dark and cold, almost dead inside.

"Of all that has happened in his life, Vegeta lost all hope. Believing that he has no heart and soul, that love is nothing but a foolish emotion for weaklings, he thought that he will live without it and tried to live in this belief.

"However, when he came to Earth the second time, everything he has ever believed in has changed. After he accepted your offer to stay at Capsule Corporation, several events had made him confused and definitely challenged those beliefs he held his entire life. While training under the pressure of gravity to reach the level of the legendary Super Saiyan, Vegeta finds your constant presence around him annoying. You were there taking care of him when he got into an accident, you fed him, gave him shelter, his training materials, everything he needed."

The vision showed Vegeta training and then the room in which he was training in exploded. Bulma and Yamcha came running towards him. Bulma anxiously held him on her arms, saying something. Vegeta also said something even though he was in a damaged state. Later, he was lying on a hospital bed with Bulma kissing the oxygen mask he was on.

"Vegeta didn't care about anything but power. His mind only focused on one goal, which is to become the strongest in the universe and defeat Son Goku. It was his aspiration, determination, fortitude and pride that caught your heart, which no matter how much he treated you like dirt, you cared for him and loved him dearly. Eventually, he became dependent to your constant treatment, that no matter how much the two of you fight, no matter how much he tried to avoid you, to make you go away, you were always there. He realized he couldn't live without you, but didn't consider it as falling in-love with you even if we say it already was. He was too proud to show or tell you that you were the first ever and only person who has opened up his heart."

The vision then shifted to where the Androids came, Vegeta became a successful on becoming a Super Saiyan and fought the Androids.

"Even with his newfound Super Saiyan strength and power, Vegeta was not capable enough to defeat Android 18. So he stood on a cliff mountain for three days thinking about his defeat."

The vision showed Vegeta being defeated by Android 18 and was later standing on a cliff without moving, it was as if he was a statue, staring forward without blinking. He had shut down everything as he was thinking very deeply of something, perhaps on why he was defeated or how he will exact his revenge to the blonde haired Android.

"It was at this time that everything has changed," Towa said, "With his heart full of rage and wanting vengeance, he analyzed his entire battle with Android 18 and thought of a what-if scenario, a scenario in his mind where he was able to defeat the Androids and kill Son Goku.

"Vegeta has unknowingly created a new universe, the Thirteenth Universe, innocently, with his imagination alone. A copy of the seventh universe where he existed as the most powerful warrior in the universe instead of Son Goku," Towa raised her wand and a new Holographic Vision appeared and came closer to them. It shows that Vegeta was able to defeat the Androids by himself alone.

"In this universe, Vegeta was able to defeat Androids 17 and 18, and after that waited for several days until Son Goku's recovery from a heart disease. Once he found Son Goku, he challenged him into a battle and was able to kill him. This brought out the anger of Goku's friends and he killed them all. You were shocked upon receiving such news and decided to stop him but he didn't listen. He broke up with you after that and left you alone with your infant son.

"For days, Vegeta relished his victory and claimed himself as the strongest in the universe but then he eventually felt empty and grew bored because there was no challenge to him anymore. To take away his boredom, he began causing havoc all throughout the Earth, killing people and creating chaos and destruction just like as what the Androids would have done in the future. This sort of act boils his Saiyan blood with excitement and the ecstasy causes him to eventually lose his sanity and became a madman.

"You, on the other hand, decided not to tell your son about his father, for you worry that he might be afraid of him. Years later, you sent your son to the past after you were able to create a time machine, in order to change things for the Earth's sake, and for Vegeta's sake as you would have thought.

"When your son came back, he already knew everything. For some reason, he decided to confront Vegeta and tell his kinship to him in hopes that this would bring Vegeta back to his senses and stop his madness. You decided to come along with him as well."

Towa waved her wand and the vision of the thirteenth universe suddenly zoomed closer as if she and Towa were entering it. A blinding light made Bulma cover her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she realized that she and Towa were floating above what it looked to be a city, or it was a few minutes ago before a powerful destructive force had caused this once city be reduced to a barren wasteland. She found Vegeta standing on the center of it all, in his glorious Super Saiyan form, panting from exhaustion. But a satisfied but psychotic smile on his lips made him look horrifying. Blood of his victims was over him, and his face.

After panting a few breaths out he abruptly threw his head back and cackled madly and boisterously. He's completely out of his mind, and was controlled by none other than his own primal madness. Insanity rang through his laughter, joy over the slaughter and destruction he has caused.

A teenager with short lavender hair landed a few feet behind him. A blue-haired woman about in her mid-fifties, was clinger on the boy's neck, the boy carrying her in his arms. Bulma recognized that boy looked like that boy from the future who warned them of the Androids, Trunks.

The boy put his mother down and swallowed nervously, the younger Bulma realized that the boy was her son with Vegeta in the future. She thought how handsome her future son with Vegeta was, and contemplated that his and her genes created the perfect son.

The older Bulma put her hand over her son's shoulder, the boy turned to her with concerned eyes and she nodded in support at him. The boy nodded back, accepting.

_"You can do it, Trunks,__"_ the older Bulma encouraged her handsome son.

Trunks? That was the name she always wanted for her son, and Vegeta had agreed to name him with that. It was strange that when Vegeta talked to her about having children, he also wanted the same name for his son.

Trunks bravely walked forward, as he stepped closer towards his father, Vegeta's mad laughter decreased in volume, sensing a presence near him.

_"F-f-father?__"_ Trunks stammered.

Vegeta's earlier stance changed. The Saiyan Prince turned around to look at him. His all-white eyes were glassy and distant. His pupils and irises had vanished completely. Was he blinded by his own insanity?

_"It__'s me, Trunks, your son. Do you remember me? I was still a baby when you last saw me. Look, I grew up big and strong, a worthy warrior and son to you.__"_Trunks smiled nervously as he introduced himself. _"Please, come back to your senses. Come back and live with me, with mom and we can change everything. You can stop this madness now and live happily with us. Please!__"_

Vegeta blinked for a few moments, his brows furrowing at the thought. He's probably asking himself who this boy was; trying to recognize him through blurry memories but doesn't seem to recognize the boy. Vegeta let out a toothy evil grin before he threw his head back and let out a mad laughter, "_Foolish boy, I don__'t have a son, especially not a stupid looking brat as you!__"_

Trunks' eyes widened in shock, _"B-b-but I__…"_

Vegeta lowered his head, glaring at Trunks with his scary, dead and blank white eyes._"I have no family or any foolish attachments. Strength and power are the only things that matter in this world. I don__'t care about anything else.__"_

_"But please, please! Remember me, I know you remember me!__"_Trunks was desperate. Perhaps the loneliness of a child growing up without his father on his side and seeing him for the first time and wanting acceptance made him to do this. He grabbed Vegeta by his shoulders, tears falling from his eyes. _"It__'s me, Trunks, please remember that I am your son, your son with Bulma Briefs __– !__"_

At the mention of Bulma's name, Vegeta's expression changed. He grew angrier than before. _"You annoy me, brat!__"_ he slapped Trunks' arm away from him and punched him on his face, causing the teenager to fall to the ground. _"Don__'t you ever dare mention that foolish woman__'s name in front of me again! NEVER!__"_

Bulma saw the rage in him. She didn't know what made him so angry upon hearing her name. She found Vegeta's hand began to glow with his ki and he raised his hand to fire a ki blast towards his son. Before the older Bulma could react, Trunks was dead.

"Due to Vegeta's madness, he was not able to recognize his son. Perhaps because Trunks was still a baby the last time he saw him and that he really didn't care about the boy ever since he was born." Towa said to Bulma.

_"Trunks!__"_ the older Bulma cried out as she scurried towards her now dead son. Vegeta's expression abruptly changed, as if waking up from a long dream, a slight recognition appeared in his eyes, revealing his jade green irises. However, as this happens he was already firing a blast that was about to obliterate Trunks entirely – and blasted both the older Bulma and Trunks together. He was able to recognize her only at the last second. The younger Bulma screamed. But the sound was not even heard by Vegeta because it was only a vision of the future of an alternate universe.

Vegeta stared at the smoke of the explosion with his hand still outstretched, shock visible in his features. When the smoke cleared, he saw Bulma already dead. He let out a gasp of fear and ran towards her. His expression lost its psychotic look and was replaced by a look of fear, worry and regret.

_"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!__" _he cried out in despair as he dashed towards Bulma's corpse and began to shake her. He clearly didn't know what to do, and he panicked.

_"Wake up! Wake up, woman! Wake up!__"_ cried a frantic Vegeta as he desperately shook the older Bulma lying steadily on his side. She didn't show any signs of waking up at any moment. Her skin was paling and her body was getting cold. Vegeta could not even sense her faint energy anymore. It was clear that she was dead but Vegeta was desperate to wake her up and refused to believe that he just killed the very woman who loved him dearly.

He ran his hands over her cheeks, feeling her cold skin over his shaking hands. Tears were beginning to stream from his eyes, tears he never thought he will ever have because of feelings for a mere, weakling human.

"This was Vegeta's biggest regret in his life. For someone whose Saiyan pride got the better of his rationality, he realized after Piccolo was killed by his own hands a few years ago, and now that you are dead, there was no way to bring you back to life with both the Earth's Dragon Balls and the Namekian's Dragon Balls. He regretted the fact that he was not able to tell you his true feelings, he was not able to show you that he cared for you…. Even though it was a long time ago…. That he was not on your side to raiseyour son, he did love you more than anything else, but it was his own pride that made him kill you in the process and made him regret all the things he has done to you. He thought of something, another what if scenario, a scenario in which he could go back in time and change the way things that have transpired. Just so he can make up to the things he did, he wanted to go back just so he can be with you again. This led him to create a new universe, which became the fourteenth universe."

When Vegeta realized there's nothing he could do, he let out a scream of rage as his powers exploded out of him in a destruction maelstrom. Thunder and lightning snaked down from the dark skies into the trembling earth. Without her, he didn't care anymore. He will destroy the universe and make everyone feel his wrath! His despair and rage caused his powers to open up a swirling warp hole on the skies above him. Realizing what it was, Vegeta's expression changed into one full of hope… and madness… he let out a dark chuckle as he realized what he can actually do.

"Now, let's go to the Universe you know so much about." Towa said as she waved her wand once again. Everything went blindingly bright for Bulma again. When she opened her eyes, she realized that the scene was changed.

"This is the Fourteenth universe, the universe created by Vegeta in his attempt to be with you. This was the time when Vegeta first came to Earth, I'm sure you remember this," Towa said.

"In the Seventh Universe, after a clash between Goku's _'KameHame Ha__' _Wave and Vegeta's _'Galick Gun__'_ Blast, Vegeta loses and decided to transform into an Oozaru. By doing this, he must look at a full moon but the full moon was nowhere to be seen. He didn't find the moon and returned to the battlefield to create an artificial moon using his ki instead. However, this was not the situation that has happened in the Fourteenth Universe…. Watch what will happen."

_"Time to stop worrying about being a pretty boy for now, I will transform into the Oozaru and crush him! Hahahahaha! My Great Monkey transformation is a terrifying sight to behold, even to myself.__" _Vegeta was saying as he turned his head left and right, trying to look for any signs of the moon. Bulma saw that he was wearing that white and gold armor that he was wearing when she first saw him on the television screen.

_"Hm? That was strange, it__'s almost past time, the moon should be out by now,__" _Vegeta muttered to himself. He decided to fly around looking for the full moon in order for him to initiate his transformation.

Bulma and Towa turned to follow him.

While flying from place to place, Bulma found herself flying in the night sky. Vegeta saw no sign of the moon and its making him aggravated. While looking around, his sight was transfixed to the view of the night sky and the beauty of the Earth's constellations before him. Thousands and thousands of stars shone dazzlingly before him and the view of it was magnificent. Vegeta did love star gazing but this isn't the time for that. He has to find a way to defeat Kakarot!

Abruptly, there was a burst of light behind him, Vegeta sensed some sort of ki attack coming right towards him. He quickly twisted around to attempt to dodge but the attack was too fast for him to even react. An ultra-fast bolt of golden energy pierced his back, went through him and exited on his chest. Bulma was terrified on what she saw. Shocked on what just happened to him, Vegeta's body fell into the earth. He flinched in pain and coughed out blood, lots of it.

_"Wow, I thought I targeted his heart but it seems I missed. What a lucky one. Oh well, at least I was able to weaken him that much.__"_

Bulma froze. That voice. She knew that voice all too well. She has been hearing that voice lately. But how? It's impossible. That voice did sound like Vegeta but didn't come from Vegeta himself? How is that even possible?

_"Fucking coward, show yourself!__"_ Vegeta seethed. Bulma saw a dark figure land quietly behind him. Vegeta quickly turned around and what he saw made him freeze in completely terror, his eyes, huge and terrified stared at the dark figure that before him.

That man with bloodshot eyes that was glowing crimson was raising an axe behind him, determined to kill him with it.

Bulma cannot believe that Vegeta, the proud prince of the powerful alien Saiyan warrior race, to die due to having an axe chop his neck. But that man, his killer, was powerful enough to do it.

Vegeta tried to block the man's hand as the killer mercilessly swung the axe's blade towards him but the blade went through his forearm, chopping it off cleanly before it ruthlessly smashed into his neck.

He let out a bloody, fearful squeak, "STOP!" before the ground before him was splattered with Vegeta's Saiyan blood.

Vegeta was still as tough as he could be. Even with the hole in his chest and the huge chop on his neck that were draining his blood, he was still alive and kicking. He desperately tried to escape by crawling away from the killer but the man sauntered forward with the attempt to murder him. He decided that maybe transforming to the Oozaru form would likely make him win or survive; after all even without the full moon he was able to create an artificial moon in order for him to transform. He tried to focus his ki into creating one with his good and remaining hand, but the killer seemed to be familiar with what he was trying to do. The killer then harshly grabbed his tail and chopped it with the axe, The Saiyan Prince let out a painful scream.

Vegeta dreadfully attempted to fire a ki blast towards the dark man with all his remaining power but the man simply deflected his attack like it was nothing.

The man cruelly grabbed him by his armor and told him in a chilling tone, _"You should be grateful that I'm the one to finish you, Vegeta. But before that, let me show you something so at least you can die proud of yourself in the otherworld,"_ the man told him in a cold voice.

A golden light flashed on the man and he transformed. The light enshrouding his figure also made his cruel face clear to everyone.

_"No__…" _Bulma shook her head and just cannot believe what she was seeing. There were two Vegetas right in front of her! A Vegeta from the future timeline of the thirteenth Universe, and another much younger Vegeta who was from the same universe as her.

Transfixed by the sight, the younger Vegeta was completely awed by the magnificent transformation his killer just performed before him and he didn't even see the man's attack coming. The killer grabbed his head by the hair with brutal force and with a loud snapping sound; his head came rolling into the ground while the rest of his body slumped into the pool of his Saiyan Blood.

Bulma screeched away in fear from the decapitated head that just rolled over towards her. She screamed in fright at the sight in front of her. She could have seen Vegeta killed many people in much brutal ways than this, but seeing Vegeta kill another Vegeta was too much for her. She could not even accept the sight of him being killed brutally in front of her. What made her so frightened was the fact that the dead Vegeta's eyes were transfixed exactly where she was as if he was staring right at her.

"T-T-This is…." Bulma didn't know what to say. She was too shocked to find out the truth.

"The Thirteenth Universe's Vegeta's powers allowed him to open up a warp hole that allowed him to create a copy of his universe, a new universe in which he could freely control everything within it as its Creator. Using his newly awakened godly powers to manipulate space and time, he transferred himself to the universe he created at the time when he first arrived on Earth out of his desperation to change everything that has happened. He planned to replace his incarnation in this universe by killing the other Vegeta, the same Vegeta who just came to Earth and wanting nothing but to destroy the humanity and the Earth, the same cold and heartless prince who still doesn't know how it feels to be loved. That dead Vegeta in front of you was the Vegeta you are supposed to fall in love with in this universe but…" Towa said.

_"There__'s no need for two of me in this place. There will only be one Prince Vegeta, and the only one Bulma will ever love. I will not let a foolish past incarnation do the mistakes I did and hurt her once more. It__'s good for you to die, for you will only hurt my dear Bulma__'s feelings like I did. I shall replace you and make my Bulma mine, and this time I will make sure that I will make up for the things I have done. Love__… I learned it because of her__… She was the first person to ever open up my once cold heart and yet I ignored her, I was too bounded by my own Saiyan pride which I realized was nothing in comparison to the satisfaction of being with her. You are as bounded to that Saiyan Pride as I did before. If you cannot love her back then you don__'t deserve her love. You don__'t deserve it.__"_

Bulma's tears streamed down from her eyes as she stared at Vegeta's decapitated head as its eyes stared back at her. It all made sense to her now, why Vegeta knew so much about her. His amazing strength, powers, his amazing confidence and knowledge, his weapons, the dino-capsules he has used, the armor he wore. Everything about him made sense now. Vegeta was from the future of another universe. That was why he continued to exist even if the younger Vegeta died. That dead Vegeta before her was just nothing but a copy of him, made after he has created the fourteenth universe.

"This was the Vegeta I was supposed to fall in love with… the same cold hearted prince I must show and teach what love was like… and he was killed due to the other Vegeta's own selfishness? Or was he killed because he was just a duplicate? But…Why? Because he regretted that he never told me how much he loved me?"

Bulma remembers the visions in the Seventh and thirteenth Universes, "B-b-but he was showing that just by being always on my side!"

Like Towa had said to her earlier, due to Vegeta's pride he was not able to say or show how much he loved Bulma, but to Bulma, he just showed her that just by not leaving her side no matter how much she annoyed him in the Seventh Universe. She understood him and cared for him more than anyone has ever done.

"Why would he go through this? Why kill his counterpart when he knew how it felt to be loved by me? Was he that selfish that he didn't want his counterpart to feel the same way he did when he was loved by me?" she cried.

Vegeta then looked at her, a psychotic grin stretched across his lips. _"I am back for you, my Bulma.__"_ He said.

"Why?!" Bulma cried louder as if speaking to Vegeta right in front of her. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!Vegetaaaaaa!"

Her desperate cry caused the scenery around her to fade and return her to the kitchen of her own home. Or, the supposedly kitchen of her own home until Vegeta's rampage earlier had caused her home to be obliterated. She glared at Vegeta with contempt, disgust and hatred while he stared back at her with his cold, expressionless eyes.

"Vegeta…" Bulma growled in anger, her tiny fists shaking with fury.

"So, you saw it, huh?" Vegeta told her coldly. Then he shifted his cold eyes to Towa, who was smirking back at him.

Bulma just glared, "How could you do this? You've been pretending all the time!" she growled through gritted teeth.

Vegeta's brows rose in confusion, "What do you mean by…_pretending_?" he asked curiously.

"That you are from this universe! I saw you! You killed your counterpart in this universe so you can replace him and pretend to be him! How could you do this? What you did is just beyond ruthless! To kill your own self for your own selfishness!"

"Call me selfish but I did it so he won't hurt you the same way I did with the Bulma from my universe. I was afraid he would do the same thing I did, that's why I decided to replace him so I could love you the way you truly deserved."

"That isn't love, Vegeta! You killed your wife and son because of your pride, and now you regret it, did all this and killed your counterpart?!"

"Counterpart? He's just nothing but a mere copy I created!"

"You didn't even let him feel the way he was loved by me just as you did! He did deserve to learn how it feels to be loved like you! Why punish him on your own sin?It was your fault you didn't appreciate your wife's love! I thought you really do love me after all that has happened between us, but after what I just learned of what you did… I do not even know you anymore! This isn't even love, Vegeta! It's madness! You're just nothing but an insane, selfish, obsessed bastard!"

Vegeta snapped at those words, "Insane, you say?" he snarled at her, his red eyes peering into her very soul with such hatred. "You dare call me insane?! What's insane is this stupid fate that does not allow me to have _everything_ I WANT!" He screamed as he released his ki, and his dark aura exploded around him in a destructive maelstrom, causing Bulma to be thrown off a few meters away from him as smoke and dust swirled around them in a powerful tornado. Lighting immediately snaked down from the dark skies into the city, causing the transformers and electrical posts to explode.

"I could be the strongest warrior in the entire universe! I could have all the power to make everything in this universe mine! I could make everyone tremble in fear of my power, at my presence, at the sound of my name! I could have the power to destroy anything that gets in my way, even entire galaxies, even the universe! I could kill anyone who would dare oppose me! But it was YOU! It was you who changed all of that!

"You are the only thing that I cannot own without sacrificing my pride and my power. When I killed that bastard Kakarot and his weakling friends, I saw the contempt you had on me as if the way I finally regained my pride has disgusted you! The way I saw that look on your eyes made me decide to break it up with you because all my life I've been fighting for the sake of my own pride, it was the most important thing a Saiyan keeps the most! It was everything to me! But still… my emotions for you lingered every time I was alone. The emptiness I felt when I realized that I was too powerful, that no one would ever stand a chance against me in battle, made me think about you! You haunted my every dream and I longed for your annoying presence. I know I cannot go back when I saw that look. My pride won't allow me to go back and make it up to you. The least I can do for you wasto spare you and your son's lives even as I killed the rest of the Earthlings. Killing was in my blood. My primal instincts called for me to kill and destroy, to fight for blood and … in the end, I lost all my self control. My Saiyan instincts got the best of me, I enjoyed the slaughter and destruction that I caused, too much as if the scent of blood, the screams and cries of my victims were like my own brand of heroin, it made me feel euphoric and I lost all of my sanity… I… I…"

Tears came streaming down his eyes. "I didn't want it to happen… I really didn't want it to happen… I regretted what I did… That's why I did all this in order to make it up to you. But now that you already knew everything, you look at me with that same look of contempt again!"

Vegeta raised his hand to wipe away his tears with the back of his hand, "I already did it once! There's no doubt I can kill you the same way as I did before. With my power, I could create another universe and do this same thing again with another Bulma."Then a crazed grin stretched across his lips. "Heh!" he let out a dark chuckle. "And I can do this same thing over and over and over again! That sounds fun!" he exclaimed with overwhelming joy before he threw his head back and laugh madly. "Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"You think this is a game, you jerk?! Do you have any slightest idea how many lives you are going to kill because of your selfishness?!" Bulma screamed at him.

"Of course I do!" he told her with that crazy look on his face. "Life is a game of survival. Those who are powerful and mighty survive, while those who are weak and foolish shall perish! That's just the way it is. It just happened that I have the power to play and survive this game of life over and over again. I don't care how many people I kill, so long as I get to enjoy myself with their fear and screams I don't care. Everything in this universe is nothing but my pawn, and this universe serves as my very own gaming platform."

"Vegeta! You've really gone insane!"

"Hmph!" Vegeta's expression changed again, into that cold look. He raised his right hand and outstretched it towards her, his palm facing Bulma. He began to gather energy for a ki sphere which appeared in front of his palm and as it gathered ki energy, it grew in size. Bulma shrieked in fear.

"Thank you for all the fun we had together, but this is the end, Bulma. Like I said earlier, you wouldn't be facing my wrath right now if only you didn't know anything about the truth."

Bulma stepped back in fear. "No… You can't be doing this…" she shook her head.

"Try me," Vegeta smirked. "Don't worry; maybe you could meet your dear Vegeta in the otherworld. When you meet him, tell him I'm sorry for what I did to him. You can write down your own love story with him in there," Once the ki sphere in his hand was the same size of a basketball, he said, "Goodbye, my dear little Bulma."

And then he fired.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** First of all, I would like to thank you for all the wonderful reviews I received last chapter. I would also like to clarify that Dragon Ball Super is not included with the basis of this fan fiction so the explanations about the twelve universes in this fanfic is very different from DBS since when I first wrote this fanfic February 18, 2015 which is a few months before the release of Dragon Ball Z Fukkatsu no F and Dragon Ball Super.

This chapter is based on NDS Video game Dragon Ball Z SuperSonic Warriors. I have seen a clip on Youtube of it, it is about a What-if story of Vegeta defeating the Androids. I think the title of the video is "What if Vegeta destroyed the Androids".

The song Vegeta is singing while he was searching for Bulma is the English lyrics of "Hide and Seek" by SeeU.

Also, I would want to introduce the prequel to this fanfic called 'Crimson-filled Desires', the love story behind Vegeta and Bulma of the Thirteenth Universe of this fanfiction. Please do check it out as well.


	34. Chapter 33: Ambitions

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Author's Notes:** The warning has been deleted in this chapter because from this point Vegeta will act like his usual 'evil' self now after the truth has been revealed. From this chapter and probably the next two chapters would be a flashback to the thirteenth Universe where a few things will be narrated. Though the three-year love story between Vegeta and Bulma would be separated from this series in a prequel entitled 'Crimson-filled Desires'.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Ambitions**

* * *

**[Fourteenth Universe, Age 763, November 03, 00:15)**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I desperately tried to concentrate and focus all my rage to open up the hole where Bulma and Towa disappeared but found out that I couldn't. "Damn it, damn it damn it! Damn it, Bulma! Don't do it! Don't look! Don't listen to her! Please! Don't listen to her! NO!"

I released my ki and powered up to my full power, "OPEN UP and LET ME IN, DAMMIT! BULMAAAAAA! DON'T LISTEN TO HER, I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE!" I cried out.

After all my failed attempts, I realized that no matter what I do, I couldn't open up the warp hole where Bulma and Towa disappeared.

So this is Towa's doing after all. Darn that demon woman! My fists clenched in with my impatience. Looks like I have to wait for them to return, if Bulma saw everything, then I have no other choice…

I let out an evil grin at the thought.

It wouldn't be a problem… After all, I already did it once. It would be easy now,

Bulma, this was your entire fault… If you didn't show me what that human emotion felt like, I wouldn't have done anything like this. I love you. I loved you more than anything in this universe. You were the first ever person to make me feel anything like it and made me feel it until…

I closed my eyes and began to recall his previous life in a flashback of happy, bitter and sad memories.

* * *

** [Flashback from the Thirteenth Universe]**

For three years, Vegeta trained harder than he has ever done his entire life in order to achieve the level of the Super Saiyan. He nearly killed himself several times, injured himself in horrible ways, and yet he would always get back up, survive several near deaths and grew stronger and stronger. However, He couldn't achieve the legendary transformation no matter how much his powers had grown. He thought it was due to his loss of concentration every time he and that blue haired woman whom he lived with interact. Since that day the Saiyan Prince first met her on Planet Namek, he finds her presence constantly annoying, let alone the way she speaks and acts before him nearly irritated him like no one has ever done. He couldn't understand the strange feelings she was making him feel every time were together, and he thought that these interactions with the woman has distracted him more than enough. So he decided to go to the depths of space and train there, away from her.

It was there where he first transformed, basically due to his rage and need to surpass Kakarot, and survived the destruction of the planet he was in. Finally achieving the power of a Super Saiyan, Vegeta returned to Earth to show everyone his newfound powers and destroy the _terrible _Androids predicted by the boy from the future who appeared before them three years ago.

And it turned out _too much _easy for him.

* * *

**[Thirteenth Universe, Age 766, May 10, Mountain Road, 12:30]**

The Prince of Saiyans stood before the destroyed pieces of the mechanical parts that used to be the terrible Androids 16, 17 and 18. In his glorious Super Saiyan form, Vegeta let out a satisfied smile as his looked over at his work. They are completely nothing against his great Super Saiyan power!

"Father!" he heard a teenaged boy's voice call out to him as a purple haired boy came over him along with Krilin, Tien and Piccolo. Vegeta turned around to face them with a proud smirk.

"So this is the _terrible _Androids you were talking about, eh? Look at them now. It is clear that they are no match against me!" Vegeta told the teenage boy, whom he just realized was his son named Trunks from the future. He was the same boy who appeared before them three years ago.

"That's – …!" Tienshinhan muttered in disbelief as they all looked into the shattered parts of the horror they are so terrified of.

"Father… defeated them all by himself?" Trunks cannot believe what he was seeing too.

"Yoo-hoo!" Krilin laughed in joy. "We did it! We won! We won! Wow, Vegeta! I can't believe how powerful you've gotten! Congratulations!" he said.

Piccolo just glared at me with a hard look. The Saiyan prince glared back at him equally. "Hmph! I don't need your praise, baldy! Has any one of you heard of Kakarot? How is he?"

"We're going to visit him anytime soon, and tell him your victory! I'm sure he'll be glad!" Krilin said.

"Hmph! You tell him to my regards. Tell him that as soon as he recovers from his heart illness, let him come to me, at the mountain ranges where we first had our battle. I have a score and a grudge to settle with him. If you don't send my message, I will hunt you down and make you scream in horror until he comes to me to save you!"

"What?!" Tienshinhan shouted. "You mean to tell us that after you make us all think that you are on our side, you would suddenly turn on us?!"

"Who says I was fighting on _your _side? Fool! Don't make me laugh!" Vegeta said as he rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically back at the three eyed Earthling. "I fight for the sake of my own purposes, not for anyone or anything that has something to do with you, or the humans or this mudball."

"Are you going to kill Goku?" Krilin asked,swallowing fearfully.

Vegeta just stared at bald-headed Earthling and smiled, "What do you think?"

"You bastard!" Piccolo shouted, falling into his fighting stance.

"What? Don't tell me you want to fight me, Piccolo? Are you sure you can match me in my Super Saiyan form?"

Vegeta let out a sigh, powered down and returned to his base form. He then levitated off the ground, "Don't worry, I won't be harming any of you today to celebrate my victory against the Androids. Have fun and enjoy the peace I'm giving you for a while. I'll see you soon… when I deliver your souls to the otherworld! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" then he blasted off into the sky with incredible speed.

"Wait! Father!" Trunks said as he went after him towards somewhere, leaving Krilin, Tien and Piccolo by themselves.

As Vegeta flew across the sky, feeling ecstatic about his own victory, he stared at his fists with a triumphant smile. "At long last I am the Super Saiyan of Legend. If I were to kill Kakarot, I will be the best in the universe. But not now. Not yet. I wouldn't want a dirty victory with him if I were to kill him as he lies in the bed while suffering from his heart illness. I would wait for him to recover in order for him to fight me with everything he got! Get well soon, Kakarot. I couldn't wait to settle things with you!"

* * *

**[Thirteenth Universe, Age 766, May 13, 8:30, Gizard Wasteland]**

After waiting for three long days, Son Goku arrived to where Vegeta stood. A very memorable place where there were several mountain ranges that stood high and tall across the entire terrain. This is the Gizard Wasteland, where Goku and Vegeta first battled each other almost four years ago. Vegeta decided to wait for him in here, unmoving for days, quite ecstatic about the challenge he issued on the lower class soldier. Standing on top of this rock while staring at the human-shaped crater beneath the ground below him for days has made him remember all those humiliation he suffered during their first battle. The great Vegeta-sama, the prince of all Saiyans, surpassed and humiliated by a low-level trash. That fact he cannot ever accept.

"Hi there, Trunks! What's up?!" Goku greeted the boy who was a few feet behind me. Vegeta was suddenly reminded that Trunks was there for three days, sitting on a rock and watching at his back. At first, the Saiyan Prince tried to get him away from him, but the boy remained as stubborn as he is so the prince decided to just ignore the boy as if he was not there in the first place.

"Goku-san!" Vegeta heard the boy greeted back. He almost wanted to puke at way he called the low-class clown, it was with outmost respect. He almost wanted to roll his eyes and pull his lips off his teeth in a snarl of pure disgust.

"You grew up! Good! It looks like you've gotten more powerful than the last time I saw you!"

"Thank you," Trunks answered politely.

"No, Thank you for saving me. You are the reason why I'm here alive and well."

"Eheh,"

"So, how's Vegeta?"

"He's over there, staring down at the mountain ranges without moving for three days straight. I… I tried to change his mind about –"

Goku cut him off and said. "I accept Vegeta's challenge. I'm here to fight him."

That announcement from Kakarot made Vegeta's heart pound in excitement. Of course, he would accept it, unless he wanted this planet and all its inhabitants as collateral for not giving Vegeta the satisfaction to his revenge.

This shocked Trunks, "B-but Goku-san!"

"No worries, Trunks! Vegeta cannot kill me."

How sure is he of that? What a fool.

Vegeta sensed Kakarot walk forward towards where he stood.

"Osu! Vegeta!" he greeted.

"So you've finally come, Kakarot," the Saiyan Prince answered without turning his head to look at his rival.

"Yeah, I heard you've finally turned Super Saiyan and defeated the Androids, congratulations!" Goku said.

Vegeta didn't reply. He could feel him stare at him apprehensively. He probably sensed the brooding evil energy on the prince's aura as Vegeta continued staring below him.

"Do you remember this place, Kakarot?" Vegeta's voice was devoid of any emotion, it's almost robotic.

"Yeah, this is the place where we first fought, isn't it?"

"This is where I suffered my first humiliation when you fucking saved my life," the prince's voice becomes bitter, his lips pulled away from his gritted teeth.

"Yeah, it could be that…"

Vegeta instantly turned around, his expression twisted with pure, unadulterated rage as his body shook with the anger he was feeling boiling inside of him. "Don't say _'__it could be that__'_ you fool! This is the place where you stole my honor and my pride away from me!" he yelled at Goku. The low-class warrior stepped back as he sensed the prince's ki starting to rise. "I was the Saiyan Prince, the prodigy of our race! And yet, you surpassed me in strength and power, stripped me of my pride and honor, my destiny! What's more annoying is that you saved my life as if I was a helpless child! That, I will never forgive you! You are going to pay for it, with your _life_!" Vegeta's sight began to turn red and Goku watched in panic. "Fight me! Fight me, Kakarot! I will make you pay for your debts NOW!"

Goku just stared at Vegeta. Whatever anger issues the prince have with him and was trying to suppress it for four years, was now beginning to resurface once again. He could feel Vegeta's evil ki was beginning to boil over his entire being brought by his uncontrollable rage. What more if the prince transforms into a Super Saiyan, which enhances a Saiyan's rage and thirst for battle?

"Alright, Vegeta. I accept your challenge!" Kakarot exclaimed.

Vegeta grinned evilly back at him, "Of course, you would! You will not deprive me of my right to reclaim what is rightfully mine, idiot! Be prepared! I will _kill _you, KAKAROTTO!" the prince fell into his signature fighting stance while Goku leapt away from flaming haired Saiyan into the rock formation before him and fell into his own fighting stance. These battle stances were completely identical to the one they had during our first battle on Earth.

This is the long awaited battle that would determine who the strongest Saiyan is. This is the most important battle for Vegeta. However, this battle isn't about just out of primal thirst for battle, it's more of a battle of pride, of ideals… and of vengeance.

The battle began with Kakarot flaring his Kaioken and charging right towards Vegeta with a powerful right hook. The Prince released his ki and prepared to counter the upcoming attack.

The rest of the Z fighters sensed the clash of two powerful energies coming from Goku and Vegeta's battle from each of their locations across the Earth. The battle that they dreaded to come has begun. They all decided to come over the Gizard Wasteland to watch at the fierce battle between the two pure-blooded Saiyans. They found Trunks watching in awe at the battle unfolding. They also found that Vegeta and Goku have transformed into their Super Saiyan forms and were having an all-out battle. At first they both seemed equal, however, soon Goku finds himself growing tired of Vegeta's relentless rage-filled attacks and began to fight a losing battle. The prince was still fueled with his rage, almost like an adrenaline rush into him and continued to pummel Goku. The Z fighters were terrified of Vegeta's action, it was as if the prince had succumbed into his animal side and was rampaging in a wrathful berserk.

Goku was losing, he didn't know why he continued to lose his ki while Vegeta was just beginning to tap deeper and deeper into his hidden reserves of power. He wondered where the prince was getting that kind of energy. Soon enough, Goku couldn't take it anymore and he crashed into the ground completely beaten and broken.

But this doesn't stop the Saiyan Prince. He levitated off the ground and began to summon forth all of his powers and concentrated it into creating his most powerful attack so far. The earth began to tremble before him as the thunderclouds covered the skies, sending lightning all over the entire battlefield.

"Woah! That's a lot of power! If Vegeta releases that attack then the entire Earth would be destroyed!" Krilin panicked.

Sensing the amount of power put into the attack, Goku panicked and so he pleaded the enraged prince. "Vegeta, stop it! Please don't do this!" he shouted, desperate to try and stop Vegeta from destroying the Earth. However, he was only answered with a loud, mad cackle that echoed across the entire battlefield. It was as if Vegeta was ignoring his pleas. Goku concluded that there's nothing he can do but to counterattack and give it his all. He called forth the remaining strength he has and concentrated it on creating the Kamehameha.

"KAAAAAA… MEEEEEEEE….. HAAAAAAAAA…. MEEEEEEEEEE….!"

Meanwhile, Vegeta was giving all of his powers into his attack. When he found Kakarot do his Kamehameha move, he thought how foolish the low-class Saiyan was. Does he actually think he could stand up against his most powerful attack? The Final Flash will definitely vaporize him completely!

"Fool! You think you can stand up to my most powerful attack, Kakarot? Fine, then die trying!" the prince's voice echoed loud and clear across the battlefield. "FINAL FLAAAAAAASSSHHHH!" The Saiyan Prince screamed as released his Final Flash technique in a devastating yellowish white beam of pure ki.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Goku thrust his hands forward and released a bluish white blast to collide with the Final Flash. A powerful shockwave shook the entire battlefield as the two blasts collided with each other. At first, the two blasts seemed to struggle to overpower the other and both warriors strained to gain control, to increase the power of their attacks. However, it didn't last as Goku's remaining power began to falter while the enraged Vegeta's attack continued to increase in power.

"NO! I will never allow this happen once again Kakarot! I will not allow you to defeat me once again just as that time! This is going to be your end! DIE!" Vegeta screamed as he released all the hate and rage he's feeling towards the low class warrior, amplifying the devastating power of the Final Flash. Soon, the Kamehameha wave was completely overwhelmed by the Final Flash. The Earth raised hero felt the prince's attack overcome him and felt his skin smoldering by the scorching heat of the energy.

Goku was completely devastated by shock and regret. He knew Vegeta was a man who is capable of change. He knew it because of the existence of Trunks, his son with Bulma. He strongly believed that the prince has changed from the once cold-hearted murderer into something much better.

A better man and a better warrior.

But why? How did it suddenly turn out into this? He believed that after the mercy and compassion they showed towards Vegeta, he would realize that there is nothing to happen if he was controlled by hatred and his desire for vengeance. In fact, earlier he had a certain faith in him that he will not kill him.

He felt betrayed as well. He knew that they had somehow rubbed Vegeta off. He knew he had a softer side to him which only one person has ever been shown. And that was his first love.

He knew Vegeta changed because of her but why was he all too willing to risk everything he has ever learned to care for this? Was pride and power that important to him more than his loved ones? Goku knows that the true answer to that question was just a painful realization.

His only regret was that he was not able to protect Gohan and Chichi… and his friends. He knew that after this fight, Vegeta would surely go after them. He could only hope that he was wrong.

_"__Goodbye Chichi__…__ Gohan__…__ I__'__m sorry and I love you__…"_

Those were Goku's last thoughts before his entire body got completely vaporized by Vegeta's power.

The ensuing explosion after that was echoed by Gohan's cry and Vegeta's mad laughter.

* * *

"H-He really did it… Vegeta really did kill Goku…" Krilin trembled in fear and disbelief. Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Tienshinhan and Yamcha stood behind him with mouths agape at they all looked on the smoke and dust caused by the detonation of Vegeta's Final Flash.

Goku's nine year old son was overwhelmed with grief and tears at the sudden lost of his father. All his life he always belief his father was resilient and will never lose, especially when he became a Super Saiyan. He had a great faith in him that's why he just couldn't believe his eyes when his father was completely overwhelmed by that… that…

He also couldn't believe that Vegeta will do this. He didn't know if the Saiyan Prince lost his mind and completely reverted back to the way when he first came down to Earth.

"D-Daddy…" he cried as his knees fell into the ground. Everyone around him towards him and Krilin approached the boy to comfort him.

"Hey Gohan, it's going to be okay, boy. We will revive Goku with the Dragon Balls soon so you have nothing to worry about." Krilin said.

Just as Gohan was about to be filled with hope, he saw a yellow beam of ki energy passed by on his side, went towards Piccolo and passed cleanly through the Namekian warrior's chest. Gohan watched, completely stunned just as his teacher's dead body fell backwards. Krilin, Tienshinhan and Yamcha also stared at what happened, completely didn't know what just occurred.

"Pi… Piccolo-saaaaaaaan!" Gohan's loud cry of grief echoed across the wasteland as he stumbled towards the dead body of his mentor.

A dark chuckle made the Z-fighters snapped their heads up above them to see Super Saiyan Vegeta levitating at the sky, with his index finger still pointing towards them. It was obvious that it was him who fired that deadly ki beam that has killed Piccolo. That sinister grin on his lips and those cruel green eyes made him more evil looking that he normally was.

Trunks screamed, "Father, what do you think you're doing?!"

Vegeta's cold eyes looked down on the teenager, "I will not let anyone of you try to revive that low-class trash again," he coldly announced.

At the sight of him, the remaining Z-fighters fell into defensive stances, bracing themselves for Vegeta's attack at them. This made the evil prince laugh madly at their attempt, "Bwahahahahahahahahaha! What are you doing? Do you think you could even defend yourselves against me? Oh please!" he hollered in laughter. He turned to glare at his future son, looking at him as if he were challenging him. "Trunks, I didn't think you had it in you to challenge your own dear father! Your feelings will stop you and that's what makes you weak! If you think you can stand up to me then be my guest!" he taunted.

Gohan's glare at him was menacing and hateful. The boy's teeth were gritted as his body shook with along his growing rage. "You…" he growled. Vegeta eyes turned to him and looked at him oddly as he felt the boy's power rose.

Completely alarmed by the amplifying power within Gohan, the prince made his move before this situation become uncontrollable for him. He knew of Gohan's legendary rage boosts and if he let it go on, the boy might go Super Saiyan and completely overwhelm him.

As the ground shook before Gohan's rising power, the air around him thicken and the boy's head jerked as his hair flashed gold and his eyes turn green, Vegeta raised his two fingers towards Gohan.

The next moment Gohan's body exploded to blood and gore, showering the terrified Krilin, Tienshinhan and Yamcha with it. Trunks looked on in stunned silence. He cannot believe what his father just did.

"G-G-Gohan…!" Krilin said, trembling.

Vegeta rolled his tongue across his lips, licking delightfully at the sight. "My, my… what a beautiful firework," He uttered delightfully. "That was close, indeed. I couldn't let him get a grasp on the power only I should have, could I?"

Trunks' battle stance widened, his hand grasping the handle of his sword on its holster that was on his back. His blue eyes glaring at his own father with animosity but he was uncertain whether to attack him or not. Vegeta saw this reaction and a wide evil smirk stretched on his lips. He tilted his head on the side, his eyes challenging the future warrior to try and attack him but the boy stayed frozen by his indecision.

He mocked his own son, "What's the matter, Trunks? Don't have the guts to attack your own father? Hahahahahahaha!" he laughed, throwing his head back. "Just as I have thought, you clearly didn't inherit my battle and killer instincts but your foolish mother's softness! Ahahahahahahaha!"

Trunks growled at the mention of his mother. Why does his father despise his mother so much? He couldn't understand why he could not love his mother the way she does with him. Was Vegeta really that cold-hearted that he cannot allow himself to feel love? Or was it just his pride that doesn't allow him to realize and accept those feelings he has for Bulma?

Abruptly, he turned his finger towards Krilin, Yamcha and Tien, and he lifted them up into the sky. The three Earthlings struggled against his telekinetic powers, and he watched at their futile attempts sadistically.

"Father! Stop it!" Trunks pleaded.

The prince just smiled at him before he made their bodies explode to pieces, Trunks watched in stunned horror as the blood and gore of his friends rain down into the wasteland.

Everything he has done to save this world from the Androids has been all but futile. Yes, the Androids in this timeline were destroyed and that was good but in exchange for this? Why? Has his father gone insane, overwhelmed by his Saiyan killer instincts and snapped? Or did Vegeta chose this path, choosing pride and power over the things he cared for?

His desire to save his father from the terrible fate that awaited him against the Androids turned into something unforgivable.

His father who he had yearned for since he was very young, who had been his aspiration… was smashed to smithereens…

His mother from the future's voice repeated in his head… _"But he also had good things about him. He was very proud, and not the kind of person to show his gentleness, but… I could tell."_

I-it's a lie… He doesn't have any good in him!

Trunks suddenly felt an overwhelming hatred of his father. He's an unpleasant person! Completely evil, rotten to the very core! He deserved to die, just like what happened in the future!

Vegeta watched as Trunks exploded in his Super Saiyan form, and charged angrily towards him with his sword. The prince simply raised his two fingers to block the incoming blade before it sliced through him. Trunks was surprised that his father was able to block his sword. Other than that, he felt paralyzed all throughout his body. His body stayed frozen above Vegeta. His father's cold glare bore into him. He realized that his father was using telekinesis at him, restraining him from moving. Trunks tried to fight back, to summon more of his powers from deep within himself but Vegeta's hold on him was too powerful for him to resist. How did his father get this powerful?

"Hehehehe… That's right, Trunks. Are you feeling angry now that you have realized the truth of your father's nature?" he asked. "I am the Saiyan Prince, a Super Elite warrior! At my fingertips I held the power to destroy entire worlds! I have pure royal blood in me, the last of our kind and in my shoulders rest the glory of a proud warrior race! Entire civilizations trembled at the sound of my name! But it was on this planet that all of that has changed! I, the great Vegeta-sama, was feared across the universe! I will not allow anything that would hinder me from my true destiny! After I am done with you, I am going to kill all of humanity and destroy the Earth, and then… and then, I shall become the ruler of this universe, just as I was meant to be.

"But do not worry, my son. Because you are my offspring, I will give you a chance to join me in my conquest."

"I will never join you!" Trunks screamed.

Vegeta stared at the eyes of his son, looking for signs of any uncertainty of his response. He could see that the boy was of pure heart and no matter what he does, Trunks will always refuse to be like him, to accept and embrace his Saiyan heritage. "Hmph! What a waste." Vegeta responded with disappointment. "You know very well that your refusal to my offer is considered as betrayal to the crown prince. Kakarot did the same thing and I killed him because he was a traitor. My son or not, you shall receive the same punishment I dealt with him."

He raised a hand and reached out so that his palm was on Trunks' left chest. "Now, you will join him in the otherworld." And then he charged a deadly ki blast that passed through the half-Saiyan's chest that instantly killed him.

The prince of Saiyans turned around and fired another ki blast that obliterated Trunks' corpse completely.

_Finally, it was over._

The very thought that he will now stand as the universe's most powerful warrior electrified Vegeta with extreme euphoric feeling and he began to laugh out loud with overwhelming joy at his victory. "Wahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Yes! Yes! At last! I did it! I am finally the strongest in the entire universe! Whahahahahaha!"

He danced around in joy, firing small ki beams across the sky, which exploded around like some fireworks. His joy was so overwhelming he thinks that his woman will be very proud of him.

Being reminded of Bulma, his felicity faded. He wasn't sure how she would react about him killing all of her precious little friends but he decided that it really doesn't matter to him anymore. His relationship with her has long-since ended and he could care less about her or their infant son.

Or maybe, he would simply let her live as token of appreciation for all she has done for him. Maybe he would let her and the boy live so long as she wouldn't dare to stop him of his plans of universal domination.

He returned to Capsule Corporation where Bulma, who has their son on her arms, waited for him.

When he found her, she was looking at him with concern. Perhaps she was afraid to hear some bad news coming from him, seeing his face full of joy like that. So without speaking to him, she turned around, giving him a half-hearted smile as she went inside the house and walked inside of Baby Trunks' room. Vegeta followed her there. "You've returned," she said, avoiding his eyes as she laid her sleeping son on his crib. She was feeling awkward around him after having a rough relationship with him.

"I need a spaceship. I have to leave now," he orsdered at her, his voice emotionally detached. Bulma's eyes furrowed, confused by his words.

Bulma turned around, "You will leave again?" she asked him exasperatedly.

"Yes," Vegeta answered her with his cold eyes boring into her.

Bulma's shock could be seen through her eyes as she gawked at him in complete disbelief.

"And I do not intend to return to this pathetic mudball of a planet anymore." He announced.

"Why?" she asked.

He smiled at her, "I have nothing to do in here anymore. I have done everything I needed to do, there's nothing left for me to fight for."

At his words, Bulma finally realized, "You killed Son-kun?!" she screamed at him disbelief.

Vegeta looked back at her as if the answer to that should be very obvious, "What do you think, woman?" he sneered at her.

_Slap!_

He felt his head snapped rightwards, hearing a loud slapping sound. He didn't feel any pain at that sudden attack from a pathetic woman like her, but it made him want to retaliate. He glared at her warningly with his dark, obsidian eyes, a look of his eyes that would have made any other being in the universe scamper away in fear that they might induced his wrath, but Bulma didn't falter or fear him. She was purely angry at him, and the fire that burned alit from her cerulean orbs made him want to scamper away from her instead. It was a look of pure disgusted hatred that could have damned him towards the deepest part of hell.

"You jerk!" she screamed at him. "How could you do this to us, you fucking son of a bitch! How dare you betray us after all that we have done for you, you ungrateful bastard! Have you lost your mind or did becoming a Super Saiyan damaged your monkey brain even worse that what Frieza has ever done to you that you have to do this, huh?!"

The prince didn't answer; he just stared at her with that cold look on his eyes.

"Answer me you fucking son of a bi – !"

Bulma's roar was cut off when he finally snapped at her. He grabbed her tightly on her arms and pushed her into a nearby wall. His grip on her arms were firm, like steel and she could feel as if he was about to crush her arms with his strength but he was trying his best not to. On the background, their infant son wailed at the noise.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta's cold eyes, and she gasped out loud, horrified to see that his irises were not the same obsidian orbs she used to love. They're glowing crimson, the same crimson red as the eyes of the Oozaru beast within the Saiyans. And that look alone frightened her to the core.

"Who said that I was fighting on your side in the first place? I only returned to Earth to test my newfound strength against those pathetic Androids and I have already told you so many times that after I am done with them, I am going to kill Kakarot and some others who would get in my way. And then, after I am done with that, I will kill the entire humanity and destroy the Earth. Once I am finished, I will go and conquer the rest of the Universe. Have you forgotten all of that?" He told her.

Yes, he did mention it a lot of times during his training but she never thought that he will go by those plans after all that has happened between them. She always knew it that Vegeta was a very stubborn man and when he set his mind on things; he will do everything in his power to get whatever he wants. Yes, he was an evil bastard, perhaps purely evil, a devil incarnate. She has always told herself that he was beyond redemption but inside of her she knew he was capable of change. That he could be a good person and she was the very first person to see through that. So why has he done this? Was it all just an act to get what he wanted?

"But why?" she asked him. "Why do you have to go and do it, Vegeta? You already have me and Trunks… You're not this way. You're going down the path where I cannot follow you," she said clinging to hope that she could persuade him away from his ambition to dominate the universe. "I thought that you love me – ."

"_Love_ you? Hahahahaha…" He laughed a bitter laugh. A disparaging grin stretched on his lips as he shook his head bitterly, "I _never_ said that I _love_ you." He gave a certain emphasis at the words never and love. "We're already over, woman, you must know that. I could care less about whatever happens to you or that bastard child of yours –," he was cut off when Bulma abruptly hit his groin with her knee but he didn't feel anything.

Again, she glared at him with that disgusted hateful look. "I will not build you any spaceship, Vegeta," she told her. "Do whatever you want with me but I will not give you anything anymore! I regret helping a remorseless, ungrateful bastard like you!" she screamed at him. "Heck, you could just kill me now!"

Bulma's eyes bore into his, taunting him, "If you're so tough and ruthless, DO IT, Vegeta! Kill me!"

He stared at her, quite shocked at her fury. She doesn't seem to fear him and this alarmed him so much. How could someone like this woman exist, someone who was not scared at someone like him, _the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds_, at all?

Vegeta let out a snort as he finally let her go, pushing her off of him, "I won't kill you," He announced, smirked back at her mischievously.

Bulma blinked back at him, so he really didn't want to do this huh?

"See? I know you. You didn't want to do this." She told him as she reached out to touch his face. "Please. Stop this and stay with me and your son." But he took her hand and pulled away from him as he glared at her blue eyes.

"I will give you another chance, woman. One month. By the time I returned, make sure that my spaceship is ready."

With that he left the Capsule Corporation compound.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	35. Chapter 34: Emptiness and Insanity

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Author's Notes:** The warning has been deleted in this chapter because from this point Vegeta will act like his usual 'evil' self now after the truth has been revealed. Now, let's continue with the flashback chapter about Vegeta of the thirteenth Universe and how he ended up the way he is. I hope you leave your reviews and let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Emptiness and Insanity**

* * *

**[Thirteenth Universe, Age 766, May 10, Park Street, Vegeta's Apartment]**

Vegeta entered his apartment at the Park Street, West City Capital after another day of celebrating his becoming the _'Most Powerful Warrior in the Universe' _title. It was the apartment given to him by the Briefs after he has left Capsule Corporation upon learning that Bulma gave birth to their son over a year ago. He wanted disclosure to their relationship and wanted to avoid the woman by all costs so he lived separated from them. He demanded this from the woman's father, who willingly abided by his wishes thinking that he just needed some space to think over his relationship with their daughter. Vegeta has long since planned out that after he was done with the Androids and Kakarot as a Super Saiyan then he will leave the Earth and never return again. He was destined to rule the Universe after all.

But he never expected for the woman to be very stubborn.

* * *

Bulma still cared for him. Every day when he decided to go out, he would always find a huge bento box left on the door and with notes. Knowing that it was food inside, Vegeta wouldn't want to waste it though so he would eat whatever food was inside. He knew the woman wouldn't dare to poison him. He knew she still loved him. It was the reason why she left him these notes telling him to eat healthy. He snorted to himself, and thinking that the messages on the notes were nothing to him, he would always throw it all away.

**[Thirteenth Universe, Age 766, May 18]**

More than a week later, Vegeta was alerted by a familiar ki. Impossible! It was so familiar he could not be mistaken it was Kakarot! Was he revived? How?

Angered at the fact that his enemy has been somehow revived by another means than the Dragon Balls since those seven wish granting orbs are now useless since he has killed Piccolo, Vegeta immediately blasted his way towards where he could sense Kakarot. To his surprise, he didn't see Kakarot before him. It was… something. It looked like an overgrown green insect with dark spots. Its snake-like eyes glared at him and an orange beak revealed a toothy grin. At first, Vegeta didn't know how the strange creature had the same ki as Kakarot. The creature introduced itself as 'Cell', a bio-Android created by Doctor Gero. Cell told Vegeta that he was looking for Androids 17 and 18 in order to achieve his so-called 'Perfect Form'.

When Vegeta revealed that he destroyed those mechanical dolls by himself very easily, Cell was shocked. He could not believe how Vegeta was able to do it when in the future he was easily killed by Androids 17 and 18. Eager to show this 'Cell' his power, Vegeta transformed to his Super Saiyan form and battled Cell.

The battle was apparently a one-sided fight. Vegeta was clearly more powerful than the creature. Cell, realizing that there are no Androids 17 and 18 for him to absorb, decided to absorb Vegeta using his sharp, long tail instead. If Vegeta was this powerful to be able to destroy the Androids in no time then he could at least absorb all that power for himself. But to his surprise, the Saiyan Prince easily caught it with his hand and overthrew the bio-Android away from him. Vegeta then fired a Big Bang attack towards Cell but Cell was able to survive that blast but he was almost half of his body. Cell revealed that he has the genes of all the best warriors in the universe, including Vegeta himself. He used the ability he inherited from Piccolo to regenerate himself instantly and then used a Galick Gun against Vegeta, which the Saiyan Prince took on. Flaring his aura to his maximum, Vegeta shielded himself from the upcoming attack, much to Cell's surprise. The Saiyan Prince appeared before Cell completely unharmed.

But Vegeta's patience was thin. This new enemy was pathetic and he somehow regretted that he destroyed the Androids before he met this creature. How he wanted to see this creature's Perfect Form and fight him on his maximum but he knew that there was no chance for that to happen. Releasing his rage, Vegeta powered up to his maximum, spread his arms on his sides, conducted golden spheres one on each of his hand and then combining them into one in front of him. He then shouted, "FINAL FLASH!" as he released a powerful golden beam that incinerated the Imperfect form of Cell to nothingness.

Vegeta was disgusted that the damn creature, even with the combined genes of him, Kakarot, Frieza, and Piccolo, was not even a match for himself. Such an ugly creature made him puke.

Feeling that he just wasted his time, he returned back to his apartment in disappointment.

He jumped into the sofa bed that was on the spacious living room and looked up into the ceiling. For three days he was overwhelmed with the joy of his own victory but it was the woman's stubbornness that prevented him from his plans to dominate the universe. He recalled their argument six days ago, and frowned at the thought. He could not understand how such a weak woman like her cannot fear him. It's making him aggravated! If she refused to give into what he wanted then he has to resort into forcing her. Should he start killing the humans now? After all if he cannot go to space and was trapped into this mud ball of a planet, what else could he do? Nobody in this damn mud ball would be a worthy challenge to him anymore.

He gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists, and cursed under his breath on what he just realized, "Damn it all…"

Every second he spend on this planet made him want to go berserk and destroy everything in one go. But he knows he cannot do that. He hated to admit it but he needed her. Damn her for making him too dependent on her these past three years. He, the great Saiyan Prince Vegeta-_sama_, was trapped on this planet unable to do anything about it. He wanted to go out now!

* * *

**[Thirteenth Universe, Age 766, May 27]**

Vegeta awoke one night having dreamt about Bulma. How it felt to be with her, her touch, the fire in her blue eyes. He didn't know why he was dreaming about her though he felt a pang of loneliness deep in his chest.

He stood up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom to wash his face. His head was hurting. Maybe he had too much alcoholic beverage.

It has already been two weeks since he broke up with her and he knew that deep inside of him, he was feeling empty.

He wanted her.

So he decided to return to Capsule Corporation to look at what the woman was doing.

It was already late, maybe three in the morning and Vegeta found Bulma inside Baby Trunks' room. He was concealing himself in the shadows, hiding himself from her.

He heard her cry his name. Apparently he knew he had hurt her heart. When she cried like that how he wanted to comfort her.

But then his pride got in the way.

"I expect that you have made the necessary preparations for my spaceship, woman," he said in a deep, cold but groggy voice. The sound of him made Bulma gasp out in surprise and she turned towards him. Her eyes were fearful.

"Ve-Vegeta!" she gasped.

The Saiyan Prince revealed himself away from the shadows. Bulma stepped back as he advanced himself towards her. Soon, Bulma felt herself at the dead end when her back hit the wall. Vegeta continued to advance towards her, and once he was an inch before her. He suddenly wrapped his muscular arms around her, surprising Bulma so greatly.

"Vegeta! What the? Stop this! You reek of alcohol!" she screamed at him but he was ignoring her.

"Bulma…" he groaned in her ear. The sound of it made something in her stomach feel so light. "Why the hell are doing this to me, you idiot? To think that me, the great Vegeta-_sama_, is feeling this… this… this way because of a stupid lowly girl like you…"

"Vegeta! Stop this! Hey!" Bulma cried out.

Vegeta growled at her before he grabbed the sides of her head. Bulma was certain that he was going to crush her skull at that moment but he forcefully and lustfully kissed her, on her lips, on her neck. Long before she could have kissed him back willingly but the way he was doing this was wrong and it made her snap herself back to reality.

"Vegeta! Stop – !" she cried out. Hearing her cry, Vegeta pulled back and glared at her. He had already ripped her upper clothing. She then slapped his face as hard as she could. The pain snapped Vegeta out of his lustful trance and glared at her with pained eyes. Bulma's glare on him was of pure hate and disgust.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, jerk?!" she screamed at his ear, making him flinch at the sound of her shriek.

"Bulma…" he told her groggily, "I… I have come back for you. Just the way you want me to, right? I'm here now. I… I know, you could come with me once you are done with the spaceship. With your mechanical genius and my Super Saiyan powers, together we could conquer the universe and rule over them in no time. You told me you always wanted to be a princess, right? I will make you the queen of the entire universe. Just join me in my conquest."

Bulma stared at Vegeta with her mouth agape, her eyes were sorrowful. "I cannot believe what you're telling me," she told him hurtfully.

Vegeta's brows furrowed as he looked at her, his eyes confused, "What do you mean? Don't tell me that you are going to go against me as well? Just like Kakarot and the others did."

Bulma suddenly yelled, "I cannot believe this! You're… You're not the same Vegeta that I loved! You're… you're different! I… I thought you have changed for the better but I was wrong! You've come worse than the way you were before I met you!"

Vegeta stepped back away from her, shaking his head. This time he was looking at her in disbelief.

"You said you have accepted me for who and what I am, you liar!" Vegeta roared at her.

"You are a liar yourself, Vegeta! You made me think that you have changed! But no!"

"I never made you believe, woman! It was you who made me believe that you have accepted me for who and what I am! I did not change because I wanted to. It was your lie that changed me!" Vegeta then pointed a finger at her. An angry animalistic snarl rumbled in his chest as his eyes turned crimson and his finger sparked with deadly energy.

Bulma gasped at his mad reaction. At first she was afraid of what he planned to do with that and to her. But abruptly her anger got the best of her. "Fine then! Do it Vegeta! You keep on threatening to kill me or the humanity or destroying the Earth, right? You're just all talk! If you are really that great then do it, Vegeta! Fire that beam -!"

She was cut off when Vegeta really did fire at her. A purple beam of ki went straight towards her and ended up on the floor before her. She screamed in fear as she looked up into Vegeta's cold red eyes, his finger still glowing with his deadly ki.

Trunks wailed at the sound of the small explosion.

Bulma couldn't believe it. He really did fire it at her!

She let out a disparaging smile before she mocked him, "Why? Don't tell me that the great Vegeta_-sama_ could _not_ kill a _pathetic little _girl like me?"

He looked at her oddly before he smiled back as he put his hand down while he dissipated his ki, "No, that wasn't it, woman." He said before his face turned serious. "I will let you live long enough to see the horror caused by your own foolishness. If you refuse to build me a spaceship and let me go, or if you continue to go against me, then you shall see your beloved world turn into hell."

With that, the Prince of Saiyans walked out of the house, leaving an unsure Bulma inside that room with their crying son.

Before Vegeta could blast off into the sky, he heard Bulma cried out to him, "You animal! Do not ever dare to show your face to me anymore! I do not want to see your face or your presence ever again on this house! Do you hear me, Vegeta!" and then she wailed loudly after that.

_"Worry not, woman. I'll never go back. I don't even want to go back to see you ever again." _He thought in relief.

It doesn't matter anymore. She doesn't matter to him. What matters most was that he has regained back his pride. He will continue to live his life as the most powerful warrior in the universe. He needed nothing and no one else.

Vegeta left the Capsule Corporation compound, still feeling mad at Bulma's refusal to bend to his wishes.

His anger was boiling inside of him. Whatever happened with Bulma was something she would regret later on. If she refused to give him what he wanted, then he will do whatever it takes to make her abide to his wishes. He won't be trapped on this planet forever. It felt as if he was being trap on a cage in which he wanted to destroy just so he could be free in order to do everything he truly wanted. It's driving him crazy! He want out now!

He let out a loud roar as he exploded in his Super Saiyan form.

It's time for him to unleash his wrath on the entire humanity.

* * *

_Kill everyone and destroy everything._

Those were the commands that Vegeta could hear every single time in his head. The beast inside of him was driving him insane! If he does not abide, the beast would torture his him with its unquenchable thirst for blood.

And so he followed his primal instincts to kill and destroy and it brought him to the edge of ecstasy.

**[Thirteenth Universe, Age 766, June 3]**

After another day of slaughtering an entire village of people, Vegeta sensed Bulma coming at him. Her jet plane landed a few feet behind him and she went out of it. She ran towards him, completely worried.

"Do not take any step closer to me, woman!" Vegeta snarled without even looking at her. His voice was cold and low, simmered with the hate he felt for her.

"Vegeta! You have to stop this, come on. Let's go home," Bulma pleaded him.

"Home? I have no home, woman. Only a cage in which you continue to trap me within," He answered. He finally turned to look at her, his red eyes boring into her angrily, "What's the matter? I thought you didn't want to see my presence anymore? Why are you here?" he asked her bitterly.

"I… I didn't mean to say that, Vegeta. Don't get the wrong idea." Bulma answered him. 'Come on… Let's –,"

Vegeta smirked evilly at her and cut her off, "– Now look at what you have done. I killed them all, every men, women and children. I slaughtered them all, just like animals! I killed them all, without any mercy. And they all received a gruesome death by my hands as they all feel my wrath! It felt… good. Satisfying… And it somehow made me feel free. I felt empty because of you… and all I wanted is to follow my Saiyan primal instincts."

"Vegeta! Stop it right now! I will build you your spaceship just… stop doing this!"

With that, Vegeta looked at her skeptically.

Then he shook his head in distaste and disapproval, "Too late, woman… Too late…" he told her, making Bulma could not believe what he was saying. "At first, I never had any intention of doing this. I would have spared you, the humans or this planet if you only let me go. But you didn't let me go, did you? Now, I have already made up my mind. I will kill every single being on this planet and you will watch at them all die until it is time for you to die by my hand. And I promise you, you are going to be the last one to die, regretting that you dared to go against me." Vegeta raised his finger and lifted Bulma off the ground. Bulma cried out.

"Vegeta! Stop!" she choked. Vegeta could see his own evil reflection in her pained cerulean eyes.

He snarled at her venomously, "I hate you all! Every single one of you! I will not rest until every human on this fucking mud ball die a gruesome death by my hands!"

He used his powers to knock Bulma out. Her unconscious body thud lightly on the ground before him.

Yes, he really should kill her here, right now.

He raised his palm towards Bulma's unconscious body and created a deadly ki sphere before his palm. He should kill her right there. He really should. But killing her would mean that he will be trapped on this planet for all eternity. Every single day he killed the humans he could feel his sanity losing to his own primal Saiyan instincts. And it's this woman's fault. She's the one restraining him to do what he must do.

He hated her to the core. Perhaps she must be feeling the same hatred for him after he has killed all her friends. He couldn't understand why she was still concerned for him after everything that he has done.

His mind was set to kill her right there but something stopped him. It was the same strange feelings that distracted him back when he was training to become a Super Saiyan. Something he could not understand and refused to understand at all.

Completely aggravated on himself, he blasted into the sky, leaving Bulma in that ghost town.

He loved her dearly. He knew it though he still refused to believe or accept it.

It's all her fault. He needed to live the ways of a Saiyan. There's no room for foolish emotions or attachments in his cold heart. Just the hate, anger and rage.

* * *

Twenty years later, Vegeta's anger and primal Saiyan instincts completely took over his sanity. He didn't care about anything anymore. He killed every single being on the face of the Earth out of his hatred. Slaughtering people and destroying cities were the only joy in life he has found from being trapped and repressed by Bulma's foolishness. And he enjoyed every kill he did. Soon, he gave into insanity and lost all his self control.

And it made him to slowly forget about Bulma and their son.

And yet, Bulma and Trunks survived his wrath. They didn't know if it was only a miracle or if Vegeta went to his word to kill Bulma last.

All those twenty years, all Bulma could do was to blame herself for what happened to her Vegeta. She realized that maybe Vegeta never had the intention to destroy the Earth after all if only she abided by his wish to build him a spaceship in the first place. And now the Earth ended up the same as that of the future, only Vegeta was the one destroying the world and not the Androids.

That was why she decided to build the time machine, in order to send her son to the past to change things. She knew she kept the blueprints her future counterpart sent to her by Future Trunks almost twenty-years ago somewhere. Finally finding them, she began to build the said time machine for Trunks.

For everyone's sake… and for Vegeta's sake as well.

Meanwhile, Trunks grew up knowing that his father died of a battle against _the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds,_ the title Vegeta claimed to be his all the years as he kept on destroying the world. He hated the man, without knowing that the man he has damned to hell his entire life was his very own father. The father who he longed for his entire life. Bulma hid him the truth about Vegeta being his father because she was afraid that her son would be hurt. She didn't know that it only made things worse for Vegeta and Trunks.

Returning back from the past, Trunks already knew everything from another Vegeta and Bulma who were their counterpart in that world. It turned out that the Vegeta and Bulma in that world were living happily together with their eight year old son. Knowing the truth from them, Trunks was determined to save his father from his own insanity. The other Vegeta from the past had trained him to become powerful enough to stand up to his own father in his world.

Trunks was not angry in his mother because he understood. Thanks to the past Bulma and Vegeta for making him understand.

So Trunks went to Vegeta to introduce himself as his father's son. Bulma came with him despite the past Vegeta's warning to Trunks never to bring his mother before his father.

* * *

**[Thirteenth Universe, Age 786]**

Vegeta stood on the center of a deep and wide crater he caused on this city, slaughtering all life and destroying everything on it. Finally, another day of destruction has come to an end. The memory of people screaming as they scurried away from him in fear for their worthless lives, desperate to escape him was euphoric. Satisfied, he threw his head back and laughed like a madman. There's no satisfying him but feeling the fear and hearing the wonderful music of people's frightened screams as they all feel his wrath.

His mad laughter died out when he sensed someone land behind him.

"F-f-father?" he heard a boy's voice called him, stammering in fear.

Vegeta's earlier stance changed. The Saiyan Prince turned around to look at him. His all-white eyes were glassy and distant. His pupils and irises had vanished completely. Was he blinded by his own insanity?

"It's me, Trunks, your son. Do you remember me? I was still a baby when you last saw me. Look, I grew up big and strong, a worthy warrior and son to you." The boy named Trunks smiled nervously as he introduced himself. "Please, come back to your senses. Come back and live with me, with mom and we can change everything. You can stop this madness now and live happily with us. Please!"

Vegeta blinked for a few moments, his brows furrowing at the thought. He's probably asking himself who this boy was; trying to recognize him through blurry memories but doesn't seem to recognize the boy. Vegeta let out a toothy evil grin before he threw his head back and let out a mad laughter, "Foolish boy, I don't have a son! Not especially a stupid looking brat as you!"

Trunks' eyes widened in shock, "B-b-but I…"

Vegeta lowered his head, glaring at Trunks with his scary, dead and blank white eyes."I have no family or any foolish attachments. Strength and power are the only things that matter in this world. I don't care about anything else."

"But please, please! Remember me, I know you remember me!" Trunks was desperate. Perhaps the loneliness of a child growing up without his father on his side and seeing him for the first time and wanting acceptance made him to do this. He grabbed Vegeta by his shoulders, tears falling from his eyes. "It's me, Trunks, please remember that I am your son, your son with Bulma Briefs – !"

At the mention of Bulma's name, Vegeta's expression changed. He grew angrier than before, "You annoy me, brat!" he slapped Trunks' arm away from him and punched him on his face, causing the teenager to fall to the ground. "Don't you ever dare mention that foolish woman's name in front of me again! NEVER!"

Trunks saw the rage in him. He didn't know what made him so angry upon hearing his mother's name. Vegeta's hand began to glow with his ki and he raised his hand to fire a ki blast towards his son. Before the Bulma could react, Trunks was dead.

Due to Vegeta's madness, he was not able to recognize his son. Perhaps because Trunks was still a baby the last time he saw him and that he really didn't care about the boy ever since he was born.

"Trunks!" Bulma cried out as she scurried towards her now dead son. Vegeta's expression abruptly changed, as if waking up from a long dream, a slight recognition appeared in his eyes when he heard her cry, revealing his jade green irises. However, as this happens he was already firing a blast that was about to obliterate Trunks entirely – and blasted both the older Bulma and Trunks together. He was able to recognize her only at the last second.

Vegeta stared at the smoke of the explosion with his hand still outstretched, shock visible in his features. When the smoke cleared, he saw Bulma already dead. He let out a gasp of fear and ran towards her. His expression lost its psychotic look and was replaced by a look of fear, worry and regret.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" he cried out in despair as he dashed towards Bulma's corpse and began to shake her. He clearly didn't know what to do, and he panicked.

"Wake up! Wake up, woman! Wake up!" cried a frantic Vegeta as he desperately shook the older Bulma lying steadily on his side. She didn't show any signs of waking up at any moment. Her skin was paling and her body was getting cold. Vegeta could not even sense her faint energy anymore. It was clear that she was dead but the prince was desperate to wake her up and refused to believe that he just killed the very woman who loved him dearly.

He ran his hands over her cheeks, feeling her cold skin over his shaking hands. Tears were beginning to stream from his eyes, tears he never thought he will ever have because of feelings for a mere, weakling human.

This was Vegeta's biggest regret in his life. For someone whose Saiyan pride got the better of his rationality, he realized after Piccolo was killed by his own hands a few years ago, and now that Bulma is dead, there was no way to bring her back to life with both the Earth's Dragon Balls and the Namekian's Dragon Balls.

He regretted the fact that he was not able to tell her his true feelings, he was not able to show you that he cared for her even though it was a long time ago…. That he was not on her side to raise their son, he did love her more than anything else, but it was his own pride that made him kill her in the process and made him regret all the things he has done to her. If only he could go back in time and change the way things that have transpired. Just so he can make up to the things he did, he wanted to go back just so he can be with her again.

Regret. That's all he felt when he lost her.

With all of Vegeta's attempts, he realized that there was nothing he could actually do. He gritted his teeth and cursed to himself. He hated himself for this. All he did to regain back his pride and lived by the ways of a true Saiyan Warrior had led to such despair. If only there was a way for him to change things then he would take any chance.

Realizing that, the Saiyan Prince decided that everything in this Universe is nothing to him anymore. It has lost all that he desired of. It's useless to him now. He didn't care anymore. So Vegeta has to destroy this world and make everyone left on it feel his wrath!

He threw his head back and let out a loud cry of despair. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His Super Saiyan powers exploded out of him in a destructive maelstrom. Thunder and lightning snaked down from the dark skies into the trembling earth.

As his energy swirled into the dark skies, he saw something open up before his very eyes. A swirling dark hole was beginning to form at the heavens above him caused by his power. What it was he didn't know.

A figure descended from the hole. It was a huge man with red hair and pointy ears. He donned a blue cloak and blue pants. On his hand was a long silver wand with a red gem on top of a crown-like end. Vegeta gaped at him, completely astonished. Who is he? The prince could feel a great evil in him.

The man landed before the Saiyan and smiled an evil one. He looked at the broken prince with his red sadistic eyes. "Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan Race, did you just summon me?" he said.

Vegeta was confused. What does this strange creature mean? He summoned him?

"I am Demigra, the God of Space and Time. I heard your call from the heavens above. I am here to give you what you desire. What is your wish?" he asked of the prince.

God of Space and Time? Vegeta didn't know there was such a thing. But maybe he could use this as a chance for him to change everything.

"Please…" Vegeta pleaded. "Lend me your power. I want to create a world where I could change everything that has happened to me. I want her back. Please…" he cried as he pulled Bulma's dead body closer to him, his arms around her as he leaned his head over hers. His tears still flowing from his eyes.

Demigra looked at him skeptically, "Hmmm… Alright then. But I would want you to know that if I lend you my power then there will be a consequence. You know that, do you?"

"I'll do anything! I just want her back!" Vegeta cried out.

"Alright then, here you go…" Demigra said as he pointed the tip of his wand towards the Saiyan.

Vegeta let out a dark, mirthless chuckle.

* * *

**[Fourteenth Universe, Age 762, November 03, 16:34, Pepper Island)**

By his arrival in the fourteenth universe, Vegeta realized that the timeline was returned to the time when he first arrived on Earth almost twenty-five years ago from the thirteenth universe's timeline. Of course, he created this universe and returned the time to the time before he met Bulma. In order to change everything that has happened, Vegeta decided to wait for the right opportunity to find his fourteenth universe counterpart and kill him. His plan was to kill him and replace his existence in this universe with his own. He did just that when his counterpart was looking for the full moon after his blast clash against Goku.

Vegeta found his copy in this universe with ease. Like a predator who has found his prey, he stalked his clueless victim carefully. When he realized it was time for him to kill the fool, he fired a ki blast towards his victim. But the younger Vegeta was able to sense his attack coming and he failed to kill him instantly. The Vegeta of the fourteenth Universe looked around for whoever was trying to kill him, visibly panicking and angry. Vegeta quietly landed behind his oblivious counterpart, raised an axe behind him. The past Vegeta turned around and froze at the sight of him as he mercilessly swung the axe's blade towards him but his past counterpart tried to block it so the blade went through his forearm, chopping it off cleanly before it ruthlessly smashed to his neck. "STOP!" the younger Vegeta let out a bloody, fearful squeak before the ground was splattered with his own Saiyan Blood.

Wow, he's really one tough pest, the creator of the fourteenth universe was impressed. Even with the hole in his chest and the huge chop on his neck that were draining his blood, the younger Vegeta was still alive and kicking. "_Such a nuisance for such a copycat."_ The older Vegeta thought. He desperately tried to escape from the insane thirteenth Vegeta by crawling away but the Saiyan god of Space and Time sauntered forward with the attempt to murder him. The older and the real Vegeta sensed he was about to focus his ki into creating the Power Ball so he chopped the copy Vegeta's tail with the axe who let out a painful scream that made the older Vegeta's blood boil with excitement.

The younger Vegeta dreadfully attempted to fire a ki blast towards his killer with all his remaining power but the older Vegeta simply deflected his attack like it was nothing.

Vegeta roughly grabbed his younger counterpart by his armor and told him in a chilling tone, "You should be grateful that I'm the one to finish you, Vegeta. But before that, let me show you something so at least you can die proud of yourself in the otherworld," Then he released his power, transforming into a Super Saiyan in a flash. His counterpart stared him in awe and disbelief, transfixed and awed by the fact that he saw himself being a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta used this distraction as a chance as he grabbed his younger self's head by the hair with brutal force and with a loud snapping sound, he threw his head into the ground. It rolled and rolled until it hit a rock. The rest of his body slumped into the pool of his Saiyan Blood.

Vegeta glared at the head angrily, panting and shaking. He could feel his bloodlust spiraling out of control and his mind was being clouded by his desire for more blood. So he raised the axe once again and mercilessly and relentlessly hit it on the remaining body. More blood splattered on his face and into the ground. He chopped him to several pieces, ripping off the arms and legs. The sound of the chopping and the squishing of meat and organs were like music to his ears, the scent of his victim's blood and his anger at himself for what has happened made him want to spilt the younger Vegeta's remains to bloody meat.

"There's no need for two of me in this place. There will only be one Prince Vegeta, and the only one Bulma will ever love. I will not let a foolish past incarnation do the mistakes I did and hurt her once more. It's good for you to die, for you will only hurt my dear Bulma's feelings like I did. I shall replace you and make my Bulma mine, and this time I will make sure that I will make up for the things I have done." Finally regaining back his control of himself, he felt his knees fell into the ground. Exhaustion and fatigue soon took over his body as if killing the Vegeta in this Universe took all of his power. "Love… I learned it because of her… She was the first person to ever open up my once cold heart and yet I ignored her, I was too bounded by my own Saiyan pride which I realized was nothing in comparison to the satisfaction of being with her. You are as bounded to that Saiyan Pride as I did before. If you cannot love her back then you don't deserve her love. You don't deserve it."

The younger Vegeta's cold, dead eyes were gazing at the stars in that dark, night sky. The other godly Vegeta peered at the corpse of his victim with an emotionless stare of his crimson eyes. He raised his head to look up into the stars, exactly where his dead counterpart was gazing too, "I am back for you, my Bulma…" he cried out as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"You better hurry up and replace him before anyone notices, Vegeta." Vegeta turned his eyes to see a blue-skinned woman with white hair and wearing a red dress. She was floating before him while she sat on her long, spear-like wand.

"Here, I think you should keep the other Vegeta's soul with you. If he goes to the otherworld then anyone might notice your interference," the lady suggested as she raised her wand. The tip of her wand glowed bright red and a glowing blue omega star shaped orb appeared before her wand. It hovered towards Vegeta.

"Who are you?" the Saiyan Prince asked as he glared at the glowing orb before him.

"Oh? Didn't Demigra-_sama_ tell you that he would send me to take care of you?" she responded. "My name is Towa and I shall be your familiar from now on."

A familiar, eh?

The prince accepted the orb and he took it inside of him. Once he did that, he felt as if his head will explode. He felt a wave of excruciating pain as fourteenth universe's Vegeta's memories combined with his and he screamed in pain, clutching at his head.

"Do not worry, I will repress some of your memories so you wouldn't be confused and think that it was all just a dream," He heard a female voice said. Soon, Vegeta felt the pain slowly fade until it's all gone.

"I can't believe you! You did all of this just for that human girl? What happened to that high pride of yours, huh?" Towa questioned Vegeta as he picked himself up from the ground.

"Pride? Tch! What is my pride for if I cannot protect my loved ones? I had everything I wanted. I did anything for the sake of that stupid pride and yet this happens… What for is it if I found myself not strong enough to protect her? I will do anything to protect her no matter what the cost is. Be it other's lives, my life or my pride, I don't care," Vegeta replied bitterly.

"You wouldn't care anymore so long as she's with you here?"

Bulma… Yes, he didn't care about anything anymore so long as she's with him in this Universe. This time he will make sure that he will have everything he ever wanted.

"Heh…" Vegeta grinned.

Towa then offered him everything he needed in order to successfully replace his counterpart in the fourteenth universe. Towa magically gave him the same battle suit he had when he first arrived on Earth, and regenerated his tail back.

Vegeta went to the Gizard Wasteland to finish off his battle with Goku, Gohan, Krilin and Yajirobe. But unlike what happened in the original timeline, Vegeta used his power as advantage against the four of them, and easily defeated them all. However, he decided not to kill any of them anymore, revealing to Goku that he came to Earth with a different agenda than purging the planet or the Dragon Balls. This led to both him and Goku eventually becoming friends from being enemies a few minutes ago. Then Goku was knocked out due to fatigue.

Vegeta sensed that some people were coming and decided to hide behind some rock. As he looked over, he found out that it was only Goku's other friends and family, Roshi, Korin, Goku's wife Chichi, and his future _wife _Bulma. The presence of Bulma made him decide to show himself before her…

_"It has been a long time, my dear little Bulma."_

* * *

**[Fourteenth Universe, Age 763, November 03 (Present Day), 00:30]**

**[Vegeta's perspective]**

I suddenly realized that it was almost exactly one year after I killed my copy in this universe and I find myself not regretting everything that I did for her.

"VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bulma's enraged scream snapped me out of my thoughts as I finally felt the hole open up once again. I turned my head to face the black hole that appeared before me. Soon, Bulma and Towa appeared from thin air. Bulma's glare at me was filled with contempt, disgust and pure hatred. Her cerulean eyes flared with the anger she was feeling towards me. It was exactly that same look in her blue eyes she gave me when she went against me that night.

I could feel it. She hated me again, more than anything else in the universe. And it felt the same as she did back in my universe.

Why? Why does it have to end up like this again? Am I really not allowed to have everything I want?

"Vegeta…" Bulma growled my name in anger, her tiny fists shaking with fury.

"So, you saw it, huh?" I told her coldly. I turned my eyes to Towa, who was smirking back at me. So was this all her or Demigra's plan? To make me suffer once again?

Bulma just glared at me with her contempt filled cerulean orbs and somehow, it's making me want to shrink back in fear. So it's really going to end up like before once again? "How could you do this? You've been pretending all the time!" she growled through gritted teeth.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean by…_pretending_?" I asked curiously.

"That you are from this universe! I saw you! You killed your counterpart in this universe so you can replace him and pretend to be him! How could you do this? What you did is just beyond ruthless! To kill your own self for your own selfishness!"

I knew she would call me selfish but she would never understand why I did all this. It was all for her.

"Call me selfish but I did it so he won't hurt you the same way I did with the Bulma from my universe. I was afraid he would do the same thing I did, that's why I decided to replace him so I could love you the way you truly deserved."

"That isn't love, Vegeta! You killed your wife and son because of your pride, and now you regret it, did all this and killed your counterpart?!"

"Counterpart? He's just nothing but a mere copy I created!" Why was she so concerned about that Vegeta? He was just nothing but the same fool that I used to be. Just a copy of my foolish past self.

"You didn't even let him feel the way he was loved by me just as you did! He did deserve to learn how it feels to be loved like you! Why punish him on your own sin? It was your fault you didn't appreciate your wife's love! I thought you really do love me after all that has happened between us, but after what I just learned of what you did… I do not even know you anymore! This isn't even love, Vegeta! It's madness! You're just nothing but an insane, selfish, obsessed bastard!"

I snapped at those words, I cannot believe she just said that! What does she even know of what I felt those days when she trapped me? When she went against me? When she never accepted me for who and what I am? "Insane, you say?" I snarled at her as my sight tainted with crimson, peering into her eyes with such hatred. "You dare call me insane?! What's insane is this stupid fate that does not allow me to have _everything_ I WAAAAAAAANT!" I screamed as I released my powers, and my aura exploded around me in a destructive maelstrom, causing Bulma to be thrown off a few meters away from me as smoke and dust swirled around us in a powerful tornado. Lighting immediately snaked down from the dark skies into the city, causing the transformers and electrical posts to explode.

"I could be the strongest warrior in the entire universe! I could have all the power to make everything in this universe mine! I could make everyone tremble in fear of my power, at my presence, at the sound of my name! I could have the power to destroy anything that gets in my way, even entire galaxies, even the universe! I could kill anyone who would dare oppose me! But it was YOU! It was you who changed all of that!

"You are the only thing that I cannot own without sacrificing my pride and my power. When I killed that bastard Kakarot and his weakling friends, I saw the contempt you had on me as if the way I finally regained my pride has disgusted you! The way I saw that look on your eyes made me decide to break it up with you because all my life I've been fighting for the sake of my own pride, it was the most important thing a Saiyan keeps the most! It was everything to me! But still… my emotions for you lingered every time I was alone. The emptiness I felt when I realized that I was too powerful, that no one would ever stand a chance against me in battle, made me think about you! You haunted my every dream and I longed for your annoying presence. I know I cannot go back when I saw that look. My pride won't allow me to go back and make it up to you. The least I can do for you was to spare you and your son's lives even as I killed the rest of the Earthlings. Killing was in my blood. My primal instincts called for me to kill and destroy, to fight for blood and power. But… in the end, I lost all my self control. My Saiyan instincts got the best of me, I enjoyed the slaughter and destruction that I caused, too much as if the scent of blood, the screams and cries of my victims were like my own brand of heroin, it made me feel euphoric and I lost all of my sanity… I… I…"

Tears came streaming down my eyes. "I didn't want it to happen… I really didn't want it to happen… I regretted what I did… That's why I did all this in order to make it up to you. But now that you already knew everything, you look at me with that same look of contempt again!" I glared at her angrily.

I raised my hand to wipe away my tears with the back of my hand, I have decided to end things now like it was meant to be and told her, "I already did it once! There's no doubt I can kill you the same way as I did before. With my power, I could create another universe and do this same thing again with another Bulma," Then a crazed grin stretched across my lips. "Heh! Ehehehehehe… And I can do this same thing over and over and over again! That sounds fun!" I exclaimed with overwhelming joy before I threw my head back and laugh as madly as I could. "Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"You think this is a game, you jerk?! Do you have any slightest idea how many lives you are going to kill again because of your selfishness?!" Bulma screamed at me.

"Of course I do!" I told her. Yes, she really wouldn't understand unless she becomes both a monster and a god at the same time, trapped and powerless even possessing unimaginable and uncontrollable powers, "Life is a game of survival. Those who are powerful and mighty survive, while those who are weak and foolish shall perish! That's just the way it is. It just happened that I have the power to play and survive this game of life over and over again. I don't care how many people I kill, so long as I get to enjoy myself with their fear and screams I don't care. Everything in this universe is nothing but my pawn, and this universe serves as my very own gaming platform."

"Vegeta! You've really gone insane!"

Insane? I was insane because of you, woman. You made me insane.

"Hmph!" I snorted before I raised my right hand and outstretched it towards her, with my palm facing Bulma. I gathered energy for a ki sphere which appeared in front of my palm and it grew in size. Bulma shrieked in fear at the sight of my power sphere.

"Thank you for all the fun we had together, but this is the end, Bulma. Like I said earlier, you wouldn't be facing my wrath right now if only you didn't know anything about the truth." I told her.

Bulma stepped back in fear as she shook her head, her eyes showing nothing but fear and disbelief, "No… You can't be doing this…"

"Try me," I smirked. "Don't worry; maybe you could meet your dear Vegeta in the otherworld. When you meet him, tell him I'm sorry for what I did to him. You can write down your own love story with him in there," Once the ki sphere in my hand was the same size of a basketball, I told her, "Goodbye, my dear little Bulma."

And then I fired.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	36. SPECIAL CHAPTER: Crimson dipped Wish

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Author's Notes:** This is the last **flashback chapter**. It is a special chapter set on the **perspective of the Thirteenth Universe's Trunks**, the son of Vegeta. It is based on the novel 'The Lonely Future Warrior, Trunks'.

* * *

**Special: The Crimson dipped Wish of Trunks**

* * *

My name is Trunks.

All my life I was living a nightmare, one of which you would wish that it was all just a dream and would want to wake up and have a life full of relief, and surrounded by people you love. But my reality was worse, nothing. Empty. The world I'm living in was a total ghost town, in which only I, my mother, my grandparents and that monster lived on. Humanity was erased from the face of the Earth, only a few survived the wake of destruction that man who calls himself the _Legendary Destroyer of Worlds _had caused. Twenty pain staking years my family tried to survive the chaos, hiding away from him. I really could not understand why my mother would not allow me to fight the Legendary Destroyer, he's a monster! A devil incarnate only rightful to be sent to the deepest pits of hell! It was because of him that I have to live with the hell he brought over the Earth!

I hated that Legendary Destroyer. So many times I always wanted to get out of our hiding place and try to fight that monster but my mother would always tell me that I am no match for his immeasurable power yet and that I have to wait for her to finish the time machine prototype she was working on. She intends to send me to the past in order to change things, to save the Earth from this cruel fate from the Legendary Destroyer by warning the one named Son Goku-san of the impending danger.

* * *

**Chapter 1: I want to Know about my Father**

I never knew my father. My mother told me that my father has died of battle when I was still a baby. I concluded that he died after he bravely fought the Legendary Destroyer. In my dreams I would always see my father's back but his form was cloaked in darkness I could not see his features. He would always appear in my dreams, floating and disappearing out of sight in the darkness. I would always run to him, so I could see his face to know what he looked like but he would always run and hide himself in the darkness and then disappear out of nowhere, leaving me all alone and crying out to him, "Papa!" and then I would wake up in the middle of the night crying.

I know nothing about him, not even his name. Well, except that he's a Saiyan, the reason why I got superhuman powers. My mother never mentioned him to me and asking her about my father doesn't feel manly to do so.

One night, I had another dream about my father. I woke up in the middle of the night and was troubled by my dream. After a few minutes of thinking deeply about father, I slipped out of my bed and went to mother's laboratory.

Mother did not notice me enter as she has all of her attention wrapped up in the construction of the time machine she was working on.

"If only Son-kun was not killed then I think the world would never end up like this," that's what mother told me when she began making the time machine.

I watched at her as she tinkered with a few wires and read some of her blueprints. Unexpectedly, I spoke behind mother's back,

"Mother, what kind of person was father?"

Mother was startled by my voice and she turned around, gasping. After seeing me, she calmed herself down and let out a sigh of relief. "Trunks! Stop surprising me like that!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"So what was it again?"

"It's about my father. What was he like?"

It looked like mother was a bit surprised at my question and then her eyes immediately became sad and sorrowful. I could tell that whatever memories she had with father was painful to her, maybe because of grief.

"Your father, eh? He's… He used to be strong, stern and lonely… and he also did a lot of bad things. But he has some good points in him. He was very proud. He's not the type of person to show his gentleness but… I know… I could tell…"

At that time, I didn't really understand things like pride or loneliness, but I could at least tell that my mother had loved my father.

"Am I… am I like him?"

"Now that you mention it, are you like your father? Let's see…"

My mother stared fixedly at me, and I felt a little awkward. "Hmmm… you look very much like him. Particularly your ambiance and… that mean look in your eyes is just like him. But don't worry, you're a lot more handsome than he was."

I smiled at that. At least I get to know a little about my father. I always wanted to ask what my father's name was so I took this chance as well.

"Mother, I would like to know his name," I said.

Mother's expression changed and the sorrow in her eyes grew. I could also see uncertainty in her blue eyes as if she didn't know how to respond to my question. I waited awkwardly but she just stared at me like that for what it felt like eternity.

"I'm sorry, Trunks. But I don't want to talk about your father anymore." She said as she turned around to look at her blueprints once again.

I was dumbfounded by her answer. Why? Was mother hiding something from me?

I gave up, at least she answered my first question which gave me a few clues about what father was like. It's okay.

"I'm sorry mother. I will not ask you about this again. Thank you for answering my questions. I'm going back to bed now. Rest well, mother." I smiled before I turned my heels and walked back to my room.

The very moment I was out of mother's laboratory, I heard mother broke into tears. Her cry pained me so much. Whatever happened between her and my father was probably very painful to her. I wonder what happened.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Mission**

One morning, I was having morning breakfast with mother when the news on the radio reported that the Legendary Destroyer was once again causing havoc in the nearby Southwest City. It was very close to our home. I went to the living room to turn the television on the news and found live news on what was happening there. People are running for their lives and the cameraman was shaking as he tried to catch video of the chaos and the panicking and fearful news reporter was telling what was happening but the screams of people was too loud for us to hear what he was saying. Soon, the camera focused on a short man with blonde flame-style hair firing a series of ki blasts at the people and he was laughing maniacally at the slaughter and destruction he's causing. That is Vegeta, the man who called himself the _Prince of all Saiyans, the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds._ I growled to myself, feeling angry. How I wanted to go there and rip that man to shreds for what he did to the people of Earth and my father.

I could feel something within me snap. There was a beast clawing within me, telling me to go and kill that man. My sight flashed crimson at the desire to kill that man.

But I was snapped out of my trance when my mother snatched the remote off my hands and shut the television down. I blinked at her. The crimson in my sight fading out and I could see normally once again. My mother fixed a glare at me but I could sense that she was somehow, worried and scared.

"Trunks, you should learn how to properly control those powers of yours or you would end up like that man as well." She scolded me.

Yes, I have superhuman powers. I got it from my father, who I heard was a Saiyan just like the Legendary Destroyer himself.

I looked down, embarrassed, "I'm sorry, mother."

The _Legend _of the _Legendary Destroyer's _berserker nature was because he was so powerful he could not control his powers anymore and he had succumbed to darkness and insanity, that's why he killed people and destroy the world. That's what mother told me of him as if she knew that man before. She also told me that only one man could have stopped him if only he were not killed by the Legendary Destroyer. That was Son Goku-san. Mother told me that Vegeta and Son Goku were fierce rivals before and that Vegeta was always bound to surpass and kill him after Goku became a Super Saiyan before him. Vegeta, who became a Super Saiyan sometime later, destroyed the Androids who were supposed to destroy Earth twenty-years ago. Then he went on challenging Son Goku-san and ended up killing him. After that, he went on killing the rest of the Earth's Special Forces, which included my father, and then began to wipe out humanity.

He became a killing machine, a mad man. He ended up doing what the Androids would have done at that time.

Now, mother intends to bring me back to the past to warn Goku-san and the Earth's Special Forces of this impending danger.

"Mother…" I said.

"What is it, Trunks?" asked Mother to me.

"I would want to go back to the past as soon as possible. I want to save my father and the Earth from this fate."

My mother smiled. "Alright, son."

From then on, I began to train on my own as mother continued to work on the Time Machine. On the pirate broadcasts, it seemed like every day reports of the Legendary Destroyer would stream in, but I didn't try to do anything pointless.

To avenge all those killed by Vegeta.

I needed to definitely be above him in power. I knew that if I fought without knowing that for sure, I would only die needlessly.

The screams of those attacked by Vegeta echoed in my mind, but I repressed my impatient heart and absorbed myself in training. I could only think about becoming strong, becoming strong, becoming strong…

Oddly, when I began training on my own, I felt that the distance between me and the image of my father that floated in my mind shrunk immensely. I took this as proof that I was doubtlessly doing things correctly.

About a month later, my mother has finally finished the time machine. At that time, I was also able to unlock my Super Saiyan powers within me as well. So I was confident that if I unexpectedly met the Legendary Destroyer in the past, I know I could at least defend myself and somehow survive his wrath as I escape him.

I resolved to ride the time machine. My goal was 20 years in the past. My objective was to warn Son Goku-san of Vegeta's plans, of the future that awaited them.

Before taking off, I hugged my mother in my arms. "I'm going, mother!"

"I'm counting on you, Trunks!" she smiled but she could not stop the tears falling from her eyes.

With mother's reassuring words, I entered the time machine.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Legendary Destroyer**

Right from the start, things didn't go as planned because I unexpectedly met the Legendary Destroyer at the backyard garden of Capsule Corporation.

My plan of only meeting Goku-_san_ went amiss. I was worried about not changing history, but for me it was a happy miscalculation... Somehow…

The very first thing I felt when I found him was overwhelming anger. "Vegeta…" I growled his name with unnecessary hatred. My hand automatically grasping the handle of my sword on its holster strapped on my back.

Vegeta glared at me with cold, narrowed suspicious eyes, "You again? What is it this time? Something making you cry?" he demanded at me.

I was confused at first. He was actually talking to me. It was as if he knew of me.

"What are you talking about? We never met before! And I'm here to beat you!" I shouted back at him.

Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, completely didn't know what I was talking about. Of course, by this time he wasn't as demented as the Vegeta in my world but I will not let it happen to this world. I have to finish him now while I still have the chance.

"Wh-What do you mean?" he asked.

Out of my anger, I pulled my sword out of its holster and charged at him using it. To my surprise, he easily caught the blade between his two fingers.

"What?!"

He just stared at me, blinking his eyes. His brows still furrowed in confusion. "Hey now, what's wrong with you, boy?" he asked.

I growled, "I'm going to kill you!" I screamed at him as I transformed into a Super Saiyan. I felt my powers flare inside of me and I became more powerful. Vegeta became alerted at this and instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan himself. He grabbed my wrist and unceremoniously threw me into the ground, which shattered upon my impact. I immediately got to my feet and charged at him once again. The shock on his face was priceless but he immediately snapped out of it when I swung my sword towards him. Vegeta unexpectedly grabbed my wrist once again, snatched my sword out of my hands, leaped behind me and twisted my arm around.

I heard my arm cracked as my humerus dislocated from my shoulder socket and I screamed out loud. Vegeta pushed me into the ground and then I felt the cold blade of my own sword on my neck.

"What do you think you're doing attacking me like that, boy? Are you crazy?!" he asked me.

I was breathless. I was stupid. Stupid. I knew that the Legendary Destroyer was this powerful and I knew I would never be a match against him and yet I still attacked him, blinded by my own rage.

_Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me._ I thought to myself. The image of my crying mother appeared on my mind and I am worried of what would happen to her if I die in here.

Vegeta just stared at me. He just watched at my reaction in puzzlement. After a few seconds, in which I thought I would die immediately, he let out a sigh and let me go. I fell into the ground, panting.

"So you are not that Trunks, eh?" he said as he threw my sword back at me. It ended up stuck on the ground before me.

Huh? What does he mean I am not that Trunks?

"Pick yourself up, boy. You're such a disgrace." He mumbled.

I picked myself up and glared at him. So the Legend was right after all. He was this powerful, indeed.

"What?" Vegeta demanded me. From the looks on his face, it looked as if he was annoyed at me.

Afraid that I might end up provoking his wrath even further, I stepped back away from him as I grabbed my sword and returned it on its holster, "As expected of the Legendary Destroyer, alright. Time to retreat! " I smiled wryly. Vegeta blinked at me in bewilderment before I released my aura and took off into the sky.

"H-Hey wait! Trunks! What do you mean? What's this legend?" I heard him ask me but I ignored him.

Why does he know me? Does the Vegeta in my world know of me as well? If that was the case then why didn't he kill me all these twenty years if he knew that someone having Saiyan blood like himself still existed?

* * *

**Chapter 4: My Mother's Best Friend, Son Goku-san**

Terribly confused, I stood on a place where I first arrived on this world. I still could not understand why Vegeta reacted that way to me as if he knew of me. The battle we had earlier replayed on my mind, and I was angry at myself for being too aggressive enough. I was lucky to have survived that. Vegeta had intentionally let me go, without killing me or beating me to a pulp. Well, aside from my dislocated arm, of course. It was as if this was just a result of him being defensive and not out of bloodlust or sadistic desires. That was very unlikely of the Legendary Destroyer I know.

I sensed two energies approaching my location and I recognized it to be that of Vegeta and of someone with a pure heart. I turned my eyes towards the two approaching figures and found the man clad in orange gi. Seeing him, I had the feeling that this was the man I was sent in here to look for.

It was Son Goku-san.

They both landed before me. I stared at Goku-san's form with awe. Meeting him for the first time, he was stronger and more reliable warrior than I had thought.

"Perhaps this person just might change the future." The light of hope burned in my chest. I turned my eyes towards the shorter Saiyan behind him and frowned. Vegeta just stared at me coldly and then he turned his eyes towards Goku-san.

"Hmmm… Yeah, you're right. He's acting towards you oddly," Goku-san was saying to Vegeta as he scratched the side of his head.

"Hmph!" Vegeta snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Kakarot, you could talk to him and ask him what the hell was his problem with me! I'm going home!" he ordered Goku-san as he turned around. Goku grabbed his arm and said, "No, Vegeta. You'll stay here and hear what he's about to say."

Vegeta turned to him, glaring at him darkly. It felt as if the two of them had engaged into a fierce glare battle. I could feel their powers trying to overwhelm the other and with just their glares alone. I could only be awed by Goku-san's ability to stand to the Legendary Destroyer like this. Perhaps, mother was right about him. He could only be the only person to prevent Vegeta from destroying the world.

After what it seemed like eternity, Vegeta looked away as he snatched his arm off Goku-san's grasp, "Fine!" he gritted his teeth, his dark eyes darting to his left as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Goku-san turned to me and said, "So Trunks, what's the deal with Vegeta? Why did you attack him?"

I showed no hostility towards Goku-san as I told him of what happened in the world where I came from.

"Huh? But he's not that bad of a guy… And besides for that future to happen he has to kill me first," Goku-san said as he turned his worried eyes towards Vegeta who, after hearing my story, looked kind of puzzled, as if he was wondering if there was any possibility of that to happen.

Vegeta sighed and then glared at me darkly, "Is that why you came all the way in here? Being told of what to do and of not what to do annoys me so much, boy." He growled.

I stood up and returned his glare with more intense hate, "I won't let you destroy this world, Vegeta. For the sake of the future, just die already!"

He just stared at me, as if he was looking for any signs of uncertainty in me. Or was he confused on what to do? On how to deal with this kind of situation?

Before I could charge at the Saiyan Prince, Goku-san stepped in. "Stop it, you two. We will deal with this without shedding some blood."

"Shut up, Kakarot! Let the boy be satisfied with his so called '_revenge'_." Vegeta told him.

"No! I won't let any of you do this."

"If you're going to step in then I have to fight with you instead!"

* * *

**Chapter 5: My Father is…?!**

Vegeta then charged at Goku-san, the both of them instantly transforming into Super Saiyans. I watched at their battle in awe. They're completely out of my league. It felt as if I was on a nightmare. The shockwaves caused by their battle was causing the world to be destroyed, and I could feel that Goku-san was using all his power to prevent Vegeta's powers from destroying the world completely.

Their powers were amazing.

But I fear that Goku-san might lose this battle and if that happens then the future that has happened in my world might happen here too.

Suddenly, I sensed a familiar energy approaching. I saw a plane coming towards the battlefield. The plane was drawn to the energies caused by Goku-san and Vegeta's battle and then I heard a familiar scream.

Inside the plane was my mother, younger than she was in my world.

I watched in complete shock as I realized that my mother was in danger. But what happened next made me even more shocked. I never expected for that to happen.

It was Vegeta, appearing before my mother and saving her from danger.

He has saved a life. My mother's life, and I just stood there, watching in complete disbelief. How could someone like him, a heartless monster who has killed billions of lives without mercy and remorse, save the life of my mother?

Goku-san descended beside me, his face had a happy smile as he watched at Vegeta and my mother as he descended before us. My mother was in his arms. He was carrying her bridal style.

My mother was angry at him, she was yelling at his ear, "What do you think you're doing, jerk? Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Why are you blaming me?! It was you who came in here in the first place!" he yelled back at her.

"I… I was just worried about you, you jerk…"

My mother's worried of Vegeta? I was so dumbfounded by what I'm seeing.

With that, Vegeta blushed as he looked away, "i…Idiot… I… I don't need your worries… Save your worries for yourself…"

"What? Don't tell me you're worried of me that you came to save me?"

"D-Don't be stupid… I didn't save you or anything, you idiot…!"

My mother smiled back at him and said, "Stop being so shy. Thanks for saving me, Vegeta," then she kissed him.

W-What the hell?!

The look on Vegeta's face was priceless and he let her go, causing mother to fall into her butt on the ground, "S-Stop it! Damn you for catching me off guard like that!"

"Ouch! Why did you do that for, you jerk?!"

Goku-san tried to stifle his laughter on my side.

"I… I don't understand…" I shook my head in disbelief.

Goku-san turned to me, "Huh? Trunks? Why are you looking at them that way? Don't tell me that you didn't know that Vegeta's your father?"

"WHAT?! Vegeta's my father?!"

Goku-san, Vegeta and my mother all turned their heads towards me as if I grew another head.

Vegeta glared at me and announced, "Yes, Trunks. I am your father!"

My shock upon this revelation was painful. For twenty staking years I have always been longing for my father, and without knowing that the very enemy I cursed to hell so many times was the very father I was longing for.

I couldn't help but feel guilty.

My mother's blue eyes then turned towards me, "Trunks? Oh Trunks! It's you!" she then ran towards me and wrapped her slender arms around my neck. "Oh I missed you so much, my son!"

"Ehem… Excuse me, but he's not that Trunks, Bulma," Vegeta told her.

'What do you mean?"

"This Trunks came from another future." Goku-san explained.

After hearing the whole story from Goku-san, Bulma could not understand why the Vegeta from the future did what he did while I wondered the same thing.

"What do you think, Vegeta? It's yourself so you might know the answer to their questions," asked Goku-san.

Vegeta looked down into the ground, deep in thought. He walked around and we simply watched at him. To my surprise, the look of his back looked exactly the same as what appeared in my dreams.

After a few minutes of thinking it over, he turned to us. His cold, narrowed eyes bore into us, "It is true that without any enemies and challenges, I would grow bored anyway. But… Something must have happened. At that time, my original plan was after I destroyed the Androids I would deal with Kakarot and then leave the Earth and never come back again. I would have probably gone back to my plans of dominating the universe. If what you're telling me is that my future counterpart stayed on Earth and killed humanity and destroyed this world was true, it was probably because he was trapped."

"Trapped?"

"Probably someone didn't let me off the Earth," Vegeta told us then he turned his eyes towards Bulma and frowned. "She probably refused to build me a spaceship for me to take off. And that caused the other me to go berserk."

"If that was true then I would have thought that after you killed Son-kun and the others, that you might blow up the Earth from outer space once you leave." My mother explained.

We all turned towards Vegeta and waited for his reaction, "I never considered destroying the Earth if my plans went on. Heck, I have a son on this planet and I wouldn't want him to get in the crossfire!"

And then realization hit Goku-san as if he was struck by lightning, "That's it, Trunks!"

My eyes darted towards him, "Huh?"

"Why don't you go back to the future and tell Vegeta that you are his son! It might be the way to save him from his own… uh…" Goku-san was saying.

"…Insanity…" Vegeta continued.

"Yeah, that…"

But… but… I can't just do that… Unlike the Vegeta in here, the Vegeta in my world is nothing but a monster. He won't probably recognize me and kill me instead.

"What? Don't tell me you're afraid, boy?" Vegeta asked me, a sinister smirk on his lips as he glared at me.

I looked down and admitted, "I'm afraid, yes."

He just glared at me and then as if he understood, he nodded towards me. "Oh yes, I know that. Even at this time if your powers aren't enough to match me, how much more of that of my future counterpart? But… even so, you are my son. So you clearly would have inherited something from me. I saw the Saiyan Pride in you when you attacked me earlier. Where has it gone to? Did it disappear when you realized that the enemy whom you hated so much was your own father? You must have loved your family and those feelings are what were stopping you now. It's making you soft. You should forget those feelings, boy. If you truly wanted to save your father then you should do what's necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"The other Trunks who came here before you…" my father was saying, "He had a hard time spending time with me when he was in here. And yet he has proved himself worthy of being my son. You, on the other hand, should do the same to your father in the future. In order to do so, you must take my advice. Train, get stronger and prove yourself worthy and then he might be saved. You must face him, even if it's on a battlefield."

Then I realized how Vegeta must have understood this. Yes. Of course, it was himself. He knew what of he would have done and what he would have wanted if the case was presented to him on a situations.

"Father, I wish for you to train me."

Vegeta gave me a serious glare and I gave him a glare as equally as his as I could. My resolve was unwavering and all I wanted to save my father in the future from his own insanity.

After a few seconds of glaring showdown my father let out a wide smirk, "As you wish, my son. But I'm warning you now. I'm not a soft hearted teacher. I will train you until you puke blood! So you better prepare yourself!"

With that, I resolve to save my world and my father fueled me to get stronger.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Home**

I trained with Vegeta in the Room of Space and Time for a year, which was actually just a day on Earth. During my training, I get to know more about my father and of course, get to spend more time with him. During that entire year, I have found a different side to Vegeta that I never thought he (or rather his future counterpart) would ever have. Yes, he was a cruel and strict teacher. He never held back any punches, not even his strength during our sparring sessions. But I learned that he was a proud and honorable warrior too. My mother from the future was right about him. He was very proud, stern... and somehow lonely. He could be cruel and strict but I could sense that he indeed has a soft side (yes, I have seen it when he saved my younger mother in this world). There was one time when I collapsed on the ground and I woke up in a bed, bandaged. He has taken good care of me though he would not mention it. I wonder if my father from the future would have a chance to be like this.

"Father, I would like to ask you a few things."

"What is it?" he said, his eyes were curious.

"Did you ever think back then that you would end up like what you are now?"

Vegeta looked away from me as he stared at the empty space before him.

"Honestly, I didn't."

"Why?"

"When I was a child, I always believe that I was destined to become the strongest warrior in this universe. By my power, I shall become the ruler the universe. I was ambitious and selfish back then. I mean it when I say that did not plan that for the _good _of the universe. Power and strength were everything to me, it was my pride. Well… not until I realized that I have other things important to me than my foolish ambitions and thirst for power."

"Do you think that I could really save him? Your future self, I mean?"

"Of course," he answered.

"Why do you think so?"

"There was a time…" he replied. "…when I tried to turn my back against your mother and the _you_ in this world. I thought I could easily forget about whatever feelings I have for them if I return to the evil Saiyan that I was before I met your mother. It failed though. I realized that no matter how I tried to deny my growing emotions, there's no stopping it. My family is a more important thing to me than my anger and my lust for power."

When he told me that, I realized that I didn't come from twenty years but only nine years from the future.

When my training with my father was complete and it was time for me to return to the future, father told me this, "Do not be afraid, my son. You and only you could save my future counterpart from his primal Saiyan urges. Whatever it takes, do not ever bring your mother before him."

I do not know why he told me that though.

"If ever you fail, at least try to survive and then return to me. I will come with you in there and I will return him back to his senses myself. Am I clear?"

"Yes father."

"Then go. Remember, you've made me proud, my son."

I waved him goodbye and entered my time machine. As I set the coordinates of the destination, I saw father's proud smirk before he disappeared before me.

It was a pretty quick travel though. And I found myself on the backyard garden of my home. I leaped out of the time machine and encapsulated it back to its capsule. I walked inside the house, wondering where my mother is. I realized that she could have been inside her laboratory, tinkering something.

When I came to mother's laboratory, I found her fixing what it looked to me was a spaceship. I do not know what that is for.

"I'm home," I said. Mother was surprised and she turned her head towards me.

"Trunks? Is that you Trunks?" she asked, as she fixed her eyeglasses on her face.

"Yes, mom. It is me." I smiled.

The bright smile that stretched on her lips made my heart melt. "Trunks, my son! You're back in one piece!" she cried out as she stumbled towards me and wrapped her slender arms around me. "Oh, my son! You looked like you grew up stronger. And your hair is long."

"I trained inside the Room of Space and time… with father…"

My mother suddenly quieted as she looked at me in surprise.

I smiled back at her, "Do not worry, mother. Father explained it all to me, along with you… the younger you, I mean."

She looked at me in puzzlement.

I told her what happened of my adventures in the past. My mother was clearly surprised that the Vegeta from the past saved the Bulma from the past from a plane crash. She was even more shocked when I told her that he helped her to raise the_ me_ in that past. She couldn't help but wonder, "Why?" in a sad and jealous way.

I told her because the Vegeta in that world has never killed Goku and the others. I also told her of the words that Vegeta told of me about how his family became important to him than his ambitions. It was really different from what happened in here.

"We even talked about why the Vegeta in this timeline turned out to be the way he is. The Vegeta from the past said that _if _he could have killed Goku at the time of the Androids, he would have killed the rest that would get in his way and then leave the Earth. He said he has no intention of killing humanity or destroying it because he knows that he has a son on this planet. He told me that it could have been your fault why the Vegeta in this world ended up like this. He said he was probably trapped and he wanted to get out of this world. He was bored, feeling empty so he does what he does. Vegeta also said that his future self was probably following his Saiyan primal instincts that's why became as insane as he is."

Mother didn't speak even as I ended my story. She just stared on the window. I could see the regret in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Please do not worry, mother. I do not hate you for trying to hide me the truth about my father. I understand. Father and the you in the past explained." I smiled back at her as I kissed her forehead.

She turned to me, her blue eyes filled with tears. "It's my fault, Trunks. It's all my fault!" she cried.

"Mother, it is okay. There is still a chance for us to save father. I will come to him and introduce myself as his son. If it comes to a battle, then so be it. I will win and I will save him." I said with overwhelming confidence.

"I will come with you."

"No, mother. The Vegeta from the past told me that I should not bring you before him."

"Don't worry. I will not show myself to him."

"Okay."

* * *

**Epilogue**

When I arrived at the North City, Vegeta-san was just done obliterating the entire city into a barren wasteland. He was laughing madly and boisterously. I carefully land a few meters behind him, mother was in my arms. I gently put mother down to her feet before we looked at my mad father before us. I swallowed nervously. He was very different from the Vegeta I met in the past. I really I could save him.

My mother put her hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her and saw a reassuring smile on her face, "You can do it, Trunks."

I nodded back in acceptance, her words encouraging my nervous heart. I faced father's direction and bravely stepped forward. The sound of his laughter slowly died as he probably sensed my presence.

"F-Father?"

He slowly turned his head around to look at me. I have found that his eyes were all white, distant and glassy. The pupils and irises of his eyes were completely gone. He was blinded by his own insanity. But I will save him.

"It is me. Trunks, your son." I began to introduce myself, smiling back at me. "Do you remember me? I was still a baby when you last saw me. Look, I grew up big and strong, a worthy warrior and son to you.

_"Please, come back to your senses. Come back and live with me, with mom and we can change everything. You can stop this madness now and live happily with us. Please!"_

Father blinked at me for a few moments, his brows furrowing at the thought. He's probably asking himself who I was but doesn't seem to recognize me. Vegeta let out a toothy evil grin before he threw his head back and let out a mad laughter, "Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Foolish boy, I don't have a son, especially not a stupid looking brat as you!"

My eyes widened in shock, "B-b-but I…" he must remember me. I know he remembers me. Maybe it was one reason why I still live. Why he has not killed me and mother.

Father lowered his head, glaring at me with his soulless blank white eyes, "I have no family or any foolish attachments. Strength and power are the only things that matter in this world. I don't care about anything else."

"But please, please! Remember me, I know you remember me!" I cried out, I was desperate. Perhaps the loneliness of a child growing up without him on my side and seeing him for the first time and wanting acceptance made me to do this. I know he could be saved, just as how the other Vegeta from the past was saved by his family from his lust for power. I grabbed him by his shoulders, tears falling from my eyes. "It's me, Trunks, please remember that I am your son, your son with Bulma Briefs – !"

It was a mistake though. I knew that if I ever mentioned about mother he would grow more livid. That is what the other Vegeta warned me about. And I ignored it.

At the mention of mother's name, Vegeta's expression changed. He grew angrier than before. "You annoy me, brat!" he slapped my arm away from him and punched me so hard on my face I felt as if several of my facial bones was crushed. I fell into the ground, screaming in pain as I clutched at my face.

"Don't you ever dare mention that foolish woman's name in front of me again! NEVER!" I heard him growl menacingly.

Mentioning mother's name was my biggest mistake. And I knew I failed at that time.

Abruptly, I felt a scorching heat engulf my entire body. I knew it was him, killing me. All I felt back then was regret. Not because I had that mistake, but because I failed to save my father. My training with the other Vegeta from the past didn't even pay off. I was not even able to fight back. He was right; it was my feelings for my father that failed me on saving him.

_I am sorry, father. I failed you._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** That's all for now. By the next chapter let me warn all of you that it may become even more confusion with the enter of the Saiyan Gods from the Seventh Universe. **Please take note of the universe number** so you wouldn't get so confused. Also,** take note** of this:

**Seventh Universe** \- The one from Dragon Ball Z. 7th Universe Vegeta is the creator of the 13th Universe. He has a partner, Goku of the 7th Universe. They are students of the God of Destruction of the 7th Universe, Beerus.

**Thirteenth Universe** \- created by 7th Vegeta. The Universe in which the main character of this fanfic came from. He will be called 13th Vegeta, the creator of the 14th Universe. This universe has been destroyed by 13th Vegeta before he transferred to the 14th Universe

**Fourteenth Universe** \- created by 13th Vegeta. The Universe in which Bulma, the main character of this fanfic came from. The main setting of this fanfic as well.

Don't worry, by the time I finish this story I will create a timeline of events and the chapter number so people won't get confused anymore.

Now, let me answer some of the reviews.

Review: Vegeta should have made it up to that Bulma. Can't he turn back time and save her instead of creating a new universe?

**Answer:** Vegeta could turn back time like Whis can do but it would only be as limited as his. Vegeta decided to create a new universe so he could freely control the universe to his own will. As the Creator of the 14th universe, he could freely control the flow of time and other elements of that universe. He used this power to erase the existence of those he didn't like, or alter memories or he could actually make things earlier like he did with the Androids. However, there are also limitations to his power over his creations. For example, he cannot control the decisions of his creations, like make Bulma love him the way he wanted or prevent Piccolo or some others from knowing the truth. He also cannot erase the existence of those who do not belong to the universe he created like he did with Irami back on chapter 30. Since the thirteenth Universe belongs to the Vegeta of the Seventh Universe, our 13th Vegeta cannot control it so he decided to create one for himself using the powers he borrowed from Demigra.

**Review: **This story is getting confusing. I can't keep up with all the dates. I only care for the present universe.

**Answer:** Hmmm... I don't get why you are so confused when I tried to place all the details through the dates. I remember I already warned readers a long time ago, (I think it was around chapter 14 or 15) to take note of the dates and time so you won't get confused. What for is the effort I put on it if you would simply ignore them? Anyways, reviews like this somehow is a success to me.

**Review:** the author is so evil and twisted to kill vegeta just like that

**Answer:** Really? Thank you.

**Review:** The big question is that will he really kill Bulma again? Or won't he?

**Answer:** The big question is that _can_ he really kill her again?


	37. Chapter 35: Fifteenth Creation

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Author's Notes:** Here's a little reminder to all of those readers confused, DO NOT EVER SKIP A CHAPTER, READ EVERY CHAPTER CAREFULLY, CHECK THE DIFFERENCES OF THE TIMELINE OF DBZ AND THIS STORY AND MOST ESPECIALLY, DO NOT SKIP THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! Your confusion is what's making this story unique in its own sense. If you are confused, leave your questions in the reviews instead of just saying it is confusing so I could clarify your confusions. Second, read all author's notes prior and after all chapters because I put some clarifications in there. If you're too confused it only means that you do simply have a hard time understanding the story because of your impatience or lack of understanding or you simply do not read at all. The last three chapters were flashback chapters and it is mentioned in the author's notes if you read them.

Now, before reading this chapter, let me remind you once again the universe number of the characters in the story so you won't get confused again.

**7th Universe** – The Universe of Dragon Ball Z. 7th Vegeta is the Saiyan God of Space and Time and the creator of the 13th universe, the universe where Vegeta (the main character of this story) came from and the 15th Universe. To make it easier, imagine 7th Vegeta from the Resurrection F movie. He is also in partner with Goku as Saiyan Gods.

**13th Universe** – created by 7th Universe Vegeta. The universe where Vegeta (The Main Character of this story) came from. Destroyed. 13th Vegeta is the creator of the 14th Universe and is also a Saiyan god of Space and Time. By this time, it's easier to imagine 13th Vegeta being the one from Cell Saga.

**14th Universe** – The main setting of this story. Created by 13th Universe Vegeta. The Universe where Bulma (the main character of this story) came from.

**15th Universe** – A new Universe created by 7th Vegeta to catch 13th Vegeta. 15th Vegeta is the one from the Capsule Accident during the Trunks Saga.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Fifteenth Creation**

* * *

**[14th Universe, Age 763, November 03, 00:45]**

Bulma's eyes widened in surprise as Vegeta fired that deadly ki sphere towards her. He's really going to kill her, just like that. After all that has happened between them, it all came to this. Tears fell from her eyes as she accepted her death, there was really no way for her to fight him. But she wished there's someone who could save her at this critical moment.

Then, as if the heavens had heard her wish, someone appeared right in front of her, and used his arm to deflect the deadly blast away from her. That figure looked familiar, but it's impossible. He's dead, killed by the Androids!

"S-Son-kun!"

It was Goku! Goku's saved her!

"I don't know why you are doing this but _we_ will not allow you to kill anyone anymore!" Goku exclaimed.

"What?! Kakarot! T-That's impossible! You're dead!" Vegeta screamed in disbelief.

"Heh! Don't think you're the only one who can open up portals towards another universe! It's not very surprising since you are Vegeta's counterpart after all. But if you are using that power to cause trouble in the Xenoverse then _we_ have to stop you. You killed Irami, there are no other people who can stop you so _we_ have to step in." Goku said.

Bulma took a look at Goku, who looked kind of different from the Goku she knew. He looked older and his body was even well-built, he looked stronger and much more powerful than the Goku she knew. This Goku in front of her isn't from this universe, she concluded.

"Hah! So you're not from this universe, either?" Vegeta concluded, too.

"That's right," Goku said. "_We _are from the Seventh Universe!"

"Seventh Universe?"

"That's right."

"Tch!" Vegeta gritted his teeth. "What a nuisance! I suppose I have to kill you here as well!" he raised his hand again but a gloved hand suddenly grabbed his wrist. Vegeta growled and turned around but another gloved hand quickly slap him on his face.

"_You_ are the nuisance, fool! To have us go all the way here just to stop your selfish rampage!"

"Wh-what the?!" Vegeta mouthed as he glared at the man who just slapped him, and saw his face at the man. This person is the Vegeta from the Seventh Universe. His creator.

"Towa! What's the meaning of this?!" Vegeta demanded as he turned towards the demon lady and found her face surprised as well.

"It seems that the original incarnations of Son Goku and Vegeta gained the power to open up portals as well so they can travel the universes just like you do." Towa explained.

"Wrong," the Vegeta from Seventh Universe said, he was wearing a black jumpsuit and old-looking but kind of unique model of Saiyan armor with golden shoulder straps, and white pairs of gloves and boots. The Thirteenth Universe's Vegeta remember what he wore on Planet Namek years ago in his universe. "I never had known about this power before, but once I became a Super Saiyan god many years ago, I was awakened to my ability to create and destroy any world I wish. That includes galaxies and universes as well. When I came to Tokitoki city along with Kakarot, the Kaioshin of Space and Time showed me the universes I created long ago before I was awakened to my power and saw the Thirteenth Universe…

"Then I remember that time when I met this Future Trunks a long time ago. He was not acting the same way the Trunks from another future did when I was around. This Trunks seemed different, and when he first saw me, he wanted to kill me. Kakarot and I were surprised on the way he acts until he told us about what happened in his world. When my wife came and was in an accident, I quickly came to rescue her and Trunks was confused as to why I just did that. I was quite disappointed that the boy doesn't know about me being his father. Of course, I told him the truth. He was surprised at first and was angry at his mother for not telling him about it. I told him she might have done that to protect him. I told him that the only possible way to bring his father in the future back is to introduce himself as his son. I was confident that if that were me, Trunks' introduction would bring me back to my senses.

"He was afraid, of course. But I told him that if it didn't work, he could go back to me and make me come with him so I will finish the job. He became confident with that. I've waited for days but the boy didn't make it back. At first, I wondered if Trunks really did make it up with the Vegeta in his world but… when I saw the vision of the Thirteenth Universe, I…" he glared at his Thirteenth Universe counterpart. "I couldn't believe this bastard killed his own son! Not even I, the very origin of my own existence, could ever bring myself to do such a thing! And that's not all, he killed Bulma as well!"

"It was too late when the Kaioshin of Time told me about this, she already sent out an investigator and time patroller to stop him from causing havoc in this universe, but then Irami had failed to do his mission. That's just when she called me and Kakarot to stop this bastard from doing this. But now that I know that his own selfishness isn't the only thing that was causing this to happen. As the original creator of the Thirteenth Universe, I can open up the portals towards the Thirteenth Universe and those created by my Thirteenth Universe counterpart as well. That's why we are able to go through and enter here."

"It can't be…" the Vegeta of the thirteenth universe muttered as he stared at his seventh universe counterpart. The Vegeta clad in black armor glared back at him coldly.

"You," the 7th Vegeta called his counterpart's attention. "If Irami or Trunks weren't enough to stop you then I'll have to stop you myself! But I'll have you know that I care less if you and I are the same person or not. I am not going to hold back my punishment on you!"

The 13th Vegeta gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Hmph! I guess you have to try and stop me!" he yelled as he suddenly exploded in his Super Saiyan 2 form and charged at his creator. To his surprise, the 7th Universe's Vegeta simply blocked his punch with his right hand without even bothering to transform himself.

"Impossible!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Don't be foolish. As your creator, I may not be able to control your decisions but other than that, I could literally change everything that you are. I could even take away your powers from you." 7th Vegeta told him as he threw his thirteenth counterpart into the ground. The 13th Vegeta rolled into the cracking ground until he hit a boulder.

"After all, it was my will to make you as powerful as you can be."

"So it was your fault…" 13th Vegeta growled as he picked himself up, glaring at the 7th Universe's prince with hatred, "You are the reason why Bulma couldn't love me!"

"Were you listening? I didn't do anything, fool! It was your pride and your anger, the choices you have made that led up into this!" 7th Vegeta roared. "If you we're not so bounded to your pride and not so blinded by your anger then any of this wouldn't have happened!"

"Stop being so hard on him, Vegeta,"Towa defended. "He has lost everything he once had, even Bulma and their son. He was desperate."

"Desperate? Hmph! He was nothing but a blind, ambitious fool," the 7th Universe Vegeta answered back.

"Blind ambitious fool, you say? Didn't you also have the ambition to become the most powerful warrior in the universe? Didn't you have the desire to kill him?" the desperate 13th Vegeta pointed at his counterpart's partner, Kakarot.

The creator of the thirteenth Universe just glared at him coldly and admitted, "I did."

"See? Then why the hell are you blaming me?!"

"Because unlike you, I have realized what's more important to me and what's not and I accepted it!"

Memories of 13th Vegeta's refusal to admit his feelings for Bulma suddenly flashed on his mind, "I did –,"

"But it's already too late, wasn't it?"

With that, the only thing that the 13th Vegeta could do was to stare at his creator.

"There was a point in my life when I tried to return to the way I was before I came to Earth. I wanted to be the same cold hearted prince that I used to be. I didn't want foolish emotions or attachments. But then, when I saw my son… I know I couldn't go back because of him and of course, Bulma too. I realized that no matter what I do, they are still more important to me than my empty ambitions and thirst for power over the galaxy. Now, look." He smiled at his counterpart, "I am satisfied. We're not all-powerful creatures to get everything we want. We really have to make a choice. And it turned out that you made a wrong choice."

"Choice?" the 13th Vegeta bitterly muttered.

"Now, do you realize the foolishness you just made?" the 7th Vegeta scowled. "I will give you a chance once you surrender to me."

13th Vegeta snapped angrily, "Surrender, you say?! NEVER!" he roared as he raised a finger into the sky. The 7th Universe's Vegeta suddenly exploded with a magnificent blue divine aura, his black hair and eyes turning bright sky blue. This is the magnificent Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form as he glared at his 13th counterpart.

Lightning snaked down into the skies where the thunderclouds whirled around. A black hole slowly opened from the skies as 13th Universe Vegeta grinned evilly.

"Wh-What is that?" Bulma asked.

"He's creating a new universe, Vegeta! You have to stop him!" Goku yelled to his partner. 7th Vegeta ignored him as he glared at his counterpart.

"This is it! We'll do the Multiverse Leap! Let's go, Vegeta!" Towa exclaimed as she jumped into the black hole, grabbing the 13th universe's Vegeta with her.

"This is bad! He's going to do it again!" Goku screamed. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I did! Let's go, Kakarot!" 7th Vegeta yelled back.

The two Saiyan gods of the 7th Universe were about to leap into the black hole when Bulma suddenly stopped them, "Wait!" Goku and Vegeta turned to her. "Please let me come with you."

"No,"Vegeta answered her coldly.

"But I…"

"No buts, woman. You'll just get in our way."

"But I know I could save him. Please bring me with you!"

"No means no, can't you understand?"

"But Vegeta, she's right. Maybe she could help." Goku cut in.

"Shut up, Kakarot! Nobody's asking for your opinion!" Vegeta snapped back.

"But…"

Vegeta let out an angry sigh before he glared at Bulma, "FINE!" he finally gave in, angrily. "If you're that willing to die then do what you want! See if I care!" then he flared his godly aura and blasted off towards the black hole.

"Vegeta! Wait for us!" Goku called back as he quickly grabbed Bulma by her hip and then instantly transformed into the same form Vegeta had earlier. He then leaped towards the black hole before it vanished.

* * *

**[Dimensional Rift, _7th Universe Vegeta's focus_]**

Stars.

Bulma was floating with Goku in a strange place filled with stars. Stars passed by them in a speed of light. It's the Dimensional Rift as Towa told her earlier. She turned her eyes from the stars to see Vegeta, the one from the Seventh Universe, floating not so far away before her. He was different from the Vegeta she knew of. He seemed so cold and grouchy towards her, and yet she knew he was worried for her because of his refusal to take her along them a few minutes ago.

Overwhelming confidence and such cold heartedness, so this was what Vegeta was, or supposed to be but that tragedy has made his 13th Universe counterpart so desperate he changed into an obsessed, psychotic monster.

"Where did they run off to?" asked Goku.

"Towa wasn't thinking much and simply leapt into a trap I have set up," Vegeta told them.

"What trap?"

"I have interfered with Thirteenth's plan on creating another universe. I created the fifteenth Universe myself! That's where they must have gone to!"

"But Vegeta, Tokino Kaioushin-sama –,"

"I could care less about what she thinks! So long as we don't create a paradox in that world she will not notice… I hope. Oh, here it is."

A bright light blinded Bulma's eyes for a moment.

* * *

**[15th Universe,Age 764, August 14, 9:30, West City Capital,_7th Universe Vegeta's focus_]**

Vegeta, Goku and Bulma floated above the West City Capital as they looked down the city before them. Bulma's breath was taken away by the peace and order, by the people walking around the busy city. Probably, this might be a world where the Androids, or Vegeta of this universe haven't destroyed or killed anyone yet.

"So, where are we?" asked Goku.

"The fifteenth universe," Vegeta replied, quite annoyed.

"I mean… what time are we?"

"How am I supposed to know?!" the Saiyan Prince snapped at him.

"Why don't we check? We have to know it after all, since we have to stop the other you and his familiar. Can't you feel him?"

"No… Not yet." Vegeta replied. "The first thing we must do is to find the Vegeta of this Universe. For sure, he's going to go after him, kill him and then replace him like he did in the fourteenth Universe. We have to prevent him from doing that."

Goku smiled, "Ah! Good thinking Vegeta! You're really such a smart lad!"

"Hmph! Unlike you, I'm a freaking genius."

"Well, shall we go and find the fifteenth you?" Goku invited.

"Hn…"

The trio made their way towards the Capsule Corporation. As they finally found the huge yellow round building, they felt an explosion from there. The explosion shook the city for a few seconds before it has stopped.

"This is bad! He must have gone there before us!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta ignored her as he looked on into a pillar of smoke that seemed to come from the backyard of the house. His eyes narrowed, "I see now, it's that time."

"What time?"

* * *

**[15th Universe, Age 764, August 14, 9:30, Capsule Corporation, _15th Universe Vegeta and 15th Universe Bulma's focus_]**

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out as she ran along with her boyfriend, Yamcha, towards the rubble where the explosion originated.

"We should have expected this. He was doing some dangerous training!"Yamcha said.

Bulma ignored her boyfriend's comment as she mumbled to herself, "Vegeta… He can't be dead…" thenshe quickly dashedtowards the rubble of rocks and began to digthrough them worriedly, crying out the Saiyan Prince's name. "Vegeta! Vegeta, no!" she cried out.

As she dug through the debris, a hand abruptly shot out from the pile of rocks towards her. She screamed in surprise and terror and fell backwards, knocking down Yamcha.

Vegeta pushed himself out of the rubble, panting. He was completely injured and weak after that intense gravity training.

"A-are you okay?" asked Bulma as she took note of his injuries. Blood covered him and there were several wounds across his body.

"Isn't it obvious?" He stands up completely and Bulma sighs. She regains herself and gets angry. "What were you thinking? You almost destroyed my house!"

Vegeta pathetically picked himself up, his body trembling due to pain. He ignored it though. He stood up to his full height and laughed Bulma's words off. Suddenly, he collapsed to his back into the rubble once again, groaning. Bulma's ire dissipated as she quickly dashed towards him.

"Vegeta!" She ran up towards him and picks him up.

Vegeta squinted his eyes painfully as he looked up to her, "Mind your own business, bothersome human slave! Don't do anything foolish. You're getting in the way of my training." He groaned.

"How is this training? You can't train like this,"Bulma told him.

"These wounds are nothing. I'm the best Saiyan in the universe! I've got to be better than Kakkarot!"

Bulma suddenly felt irritated by the Saiyan'sstubborness, "I don't care if he's a carrot or a vegetable or whatever, you just do what I say."

Not so far away, Yamcha watched all this in confusion, suddenly starting to realize the obvious.

"Are you trying to order me around?" Vegeta snapped at her. "Don't you dare!" he tried to pathetically pick himself up again, but falls once more. This time, he's completely unconscious

"Vegeta!"Bulma cried out as she ran towards him again. She found him having a difficulty of breathing so she glared at Yamcha.

"Well, what do you think you're looking at, dumbass? Go and take him to the emergency wing!"

Yamcha stumbled towards her and carried the unconscious Saiyan Prince on his right shoulder as if he was a sack of rice. He and Bulma hurriedly dashed towards the Capsule Corporation's Emergency Wing where Vegeta was taken care of.

Not so far away…

* * *

**_(Thirteenth Universe Vegeta focus)_**

"Ah, there they go…" Towa mumbled as she magically clothed Vegeta with his battle armor that was the same with that one he used when he fought the androids. She and the thirteenth Universe's Vegeta stood atop a building not so far away from the Capsule Corporation backyard. They watched as Bulma and Yamcha brought the Vegeta of this universe to the medical wing after that Gravity room accident. Vegeta remembered this scene. This is the starting point of his relationship with Bulma, this was the time when he had an accident during his training and she came to him very concerned and worried about him. When he woke up in the hospital bed, he found her sleeping beside him. Back then, her concerns for him made him confused and this made him so distracted during his training.

He really shouldn't have let her distract him in the first place with her concerns. This is one thing he regretted the most.

"Oh, they're here!" Towa said. Vegeta turned to see his Seventh Universe counterpart coming along with Seventh Universe Goku and Fourteenth Universe Bulma. Why is she along with them?

"What do you plan to do now?" Towa asked. "I'm sure Seventh will not allow you to kill the Vegeta from this universe."

Vegeta snarled annoyingly, "Then I'm going to kill them both! All of them!"

"You cannot just kill the god who created you! If you do that then you will cease to exist!"

Vegeta realized that Towa was right. How is he going to kill the Fifteenth Vegeta if Seventh would interfere in his plans?

Then something came up in his mind. An evil smile crept on his face as he chuckled darkly.

"Fufufufufufu… I think I know what I'm going to do."

"Eh?"

* * *

**_[Seventh Universe Vegeta focus]_**

Vegeta, Goku and the fourteenth Universe Bulma finally arrived at Capsule Corporation. Vegeta felt his thirteenth counterpart's presence so close by so he hurriedly rushed towards the emergency wing of the Capsule Corporation without being noticed by anyone. Goku and Bulma followed him.

"Whoa. That was one heck of an accident. I cannot believe you just survived that. You're such a tough guy, aren't you?" Bulma commented as they watched her fifteenth universe father and her counterpart tend to the unconscious and bloodied Vegeta. When they were done placing the oxygen mask on the prince's face, they transferred him to a private room. 7th Vegeta and Goku and 14th Bulma quickly hid out of the way so they won't be seen.

"Pshew, that was close," Goku mumbled.

Vegeta watched as his counterpart was taken to the room. Few minutes later, Doctor and Mrs. Briefs came out. The blonde haired woman was grieving as if his counterpart had died. "My poor poor Vegeta-chan," she cried as her husband rubbed her back. Goku silently laughed but Vegeta gave his partner with a death glare that made him shut up.

Vegeta then dashed towards the room and opened the door very slightly to take a peek at what's happening inside. This is one thing he was curious about. Above him Goku put his head inside to peek too. Vegeta silently growled. Just what is this idiot doing?

"Kakarotto…" the unconscious Vegeta mumbled. "I'm going to surpass you. I'll surpass you, I swear it."

"You did," Goku whispered.

"Shut up," the black clad Vegeta whispered harshly.

Vegeta watched as the 15th Bulma just looked at him in concern. He couldn't see her much because her back was on him.

"Hey Vegeta, can't we just take him somewhere the 13th you cannot see?"

"Are you an idiot? If we do that then we would cause a paradox. That's one thing I wouldn't hear from Tokino – hm?" something picked up his senses and his eyes darted to the direction where Mrs. Briefs went to.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"…Shit…" Vegeta growled. The sound make the 15th Bulma turn her head towards them. Vegeta quickly stood up straight, hitting Goku in the jaw with his head.

"Ouch!"

Vegeta opened the door and pointed a finger at her. Before the 15th Bulma could react, she collapsed into the floor unconscious.

"Vegeta, what the hell - ?" Goku demanded as he watched at Vegeta round the bed where the badly injured 15th Saiyan Prince was lying. "I thought you said you don't want to cause a paradox?"

"A paradox was done… by thirteenth."

"Eh?"

An earthquake shook the entire Capsule Corporation and they all looked up into the ceiling. Goku and 14th Bulma ran towards Vegeta as they all were rained down by dust and very small debris coming from the ceiling. Soon, the entire ceiling was incinerated as the thirteenth Universe's Vegeta appeared above them.

The blue clad prince glared at his Seventh counterpart coldly as he descended before them and not so far away from the 15th Bulma. "Just as I have expected, you would not allow me to get my way, Seventh. Not only that, you've brought the 14th Bulma I created as well. What's this? Do you think taking her a hostage would make me surrender to your whims? Ahahahahahaha!"

The 7th Vegeta just glared at him angrily. "I did not try to do what you're thinking, idiot. I will make you suffer divine punishment for your insolence!" he sneered.

"Vegeta! Please stop this and surrender yourself already!"

13th Vegeta's red eyes shifted towards the 14th Bulma, a wide smile stretching on his lips, revealing his long canines, "My dear little Bulma, why do you think I would surrender as easily as you think?"

"I at least expected that from myself, good," 7th Vegeta smiled, impressed of his thirteenth counterpart's stubbornness and pride.

"Heh!" 13th Vegeta snorted back before he slowly moved his eyes back at his creator. "Tell me Seventh, why don't we have a deal in here?"

The Saiyan Prince of the Seventh Universe was surprised by those words, his eyes widening in curiosity, "What deal?"

"Give me this Universe's Vegeta or…"

Doctor Briefs and Mrs. Briefs' unconscious bodies appeared out of thin air and floated in between them.

"P-Papa! Mama!" the 14th Bulma cried out when she saw her parents.

13th Vegeta used his power to lift the knocked out 15th Bulma on the floor and let her join her parents hovering in the air. An evil glint on the 13th Vegeta's eyes told the Saiyan gods and the 14th Bulma all what he planned to do with them.

"No way! He's not going to –!" Goku said.

"… I am going to kill these three!" 13th Vegeta announced. He stretched out one hand and created a blazing orb of yellow ki to make his threat more dangerous.

7th Vegeta simply glared back at him coldly.

"Vegeta! Do something!" Goku barked at his partner.

"Please! Please don't make him kill them! My mom and dad and the other me! Please!" cried the 14th Bulma towards the 7th Vegeta.

The black-clad Saiyan God couldn't see any hesitance on his counterpart's eyes. His black eyes then shifted towards his other self, the unconscious and injured Vegeta lying on the bed before him and completely oblivious to whatever was happening near him. Was he really that out?

This was the person who he used to be back when he knew nothing of love or human emotions. Though, this was also the time when his confusions for Bulma's actions and motives would begin to make him uneasy. He knows he cannot let this other him die because of another him. Not now. This Vegeta deserved the happy end he had as well.

He turned his eyes back to his 13th counterpart, even this Vegeta deserved that. But how would he have that happy end if he's too bounded to his pride, anger and selfish desires? Were those really that important to him than his own family?

"Vegeta!" cried the 14th Bulma. The 7th Saiyan Prince looked at her and saw tears flowing in those cerulean orbs. Those tears made his heart painful.

No, this isn't right. This woman isn't his Bulma but she does affect him like his wife in the 7th universe does.

Then he realized it. That's it!

He turned his eyes to look at his thirteenth counterpart. "No, I won't give him to you!"

"What did you just say?!" 13th Vegeta was surprised. "Are you crazy? They're your in-laws and your wife, right?"

"And so are yours."

"Shut up! They do not belong to me! They're his!"

"Oh? Is that it? Therefore…" he pushed Bulma towards his counterpart. The woman stumbled on the floor between the two Vegetas. "Why don't you two foolish lovebirds end this stupidity by yourselves?"

"Eh?" Bulma asked, confused.

"What?" 7th Vegeta glared at Bulma. "You think I would save your pathetic parents for you? Do it on your own!" then he turned his furious glare at his 13th counterpart, "You! If you want to replace fifteenth's existence then you better kill the 14th Bulma first! If you do that then I will let you do whatever you want! If you don't then I will punish you with the most ruthless punishment you have never encountered in your life."

"EEEEEH?!" Bulma cried out.

"Vegeta! You can't be doing this – ," Goku said but he was immediately cut off.

"– Shut the hell up, Kakarot! I know what I'm doing!"

13th Vegeta turned his eyes towards the 14th Bulma and grinned evilly, "Fine with me then." Then he walked towards his wife. "My dear little Bulma, I hope you make me feel a little entertained before I kill you. You know I hate people dying so easily so I'm telling you to fight me with all you got or else… your dear parents would suffer dearly for your being pathetic… Hehehe…"

7th Vegeta then threw a capsule box towards Bulma. "Here, you may use this."

Bulma looked at to him with blazing blue eyes. "Are you trying to kill me for this?"

"I told you I could care less if you die in here but you said it yourself. You wanted to save him by yourself. Now, I would like to see how long you think you could manage that."

"Oh… but…" just how was she supposed to defeat Vegeta by her own?

7th Vegeta smirked back at her. "I know you could do it."

13th Vegeta snorted at 7th words as he rolled his eyes.

Bulma stood up as she faced her husband with fake courage. If the Vegeta of the 7th Universe believes that she could do it and she should do her best to save her husband from his own evilness. The three Saiyan Gods were amazed by her courage to face a dangerous Saiyan by her own.

13th Vegeta glared at the 14th Bulma with the cold and calculating eyes of a ruthless killer, "Shall we finally start our death match?" and then he grinned evilly.

Bulma swallowed.

The Saiyan Prince wearing his blue armor disappeared out of thin air and appeared behind Bulma, "Die, Bulma!"

Bulma saw through his attack, she didn't know how she did it but she thought she heard Seventh's voice in her head saying 'turn to the left', she did it and was able to dodge Vegeta's incoming attack. This greatly surprised the 13th Vegeta greatly and decided to do a spinning back kick towards her but she was able to block that one. What the? How the hell did she manage to block a kick from him? She's not even a fighter!

"Vegetaaaaaaaaa!" Bulma screamed with all her might as she dashed towards her husband and hit him head on, pushing him out of the room and into the stairs where they both fell together. Goku was dumbfounded by what he's seeing while the 7th Vegeta turned to take 15th Vegeta's oxygen mask off, carried him on his back and leapt towards the hole made by the 13th Vegeta earlier. "Let's go, Kakarot!"

"B-But…"

"Let those two idiots fight by themselves!"

"But Bulma's going to die!"

"No, she won't!"

"Just how are you so sure about that?"

7th Vegeta didn't answer Goku's stupid question.

* * *

Back to the inevitable fight of the main characters of this story…

Bulma quickly dashed away from the fallen prince but Vegeta grabbed her ankle causing her to collapse to the floor.

"You're finished!"

Bulma grabbed a dino-capsule from the capsule box Seventh gave her earlier and she fired a ray gun towards the 13th Vegeta who screamed in pain. Using this as a distraction, she quickly scurried away from him but didn't try to run away.

Vegeta recovered from that attack but he was getting mad his dark aura began to overwhelm him, "Damn you…" he growled at her. His red eyes were small little dots from being enraged. How could a pathetic little girl do this kind of damage to him? Prince Vegeta, the great Prince of the Saiyans?

The Saiyan Gods of the Seventh Universe sensed the 13th Vegeta's powers about to explode along with his rage.

"Vegeta! Now what?!"

"Let them be…"

Pointing her ray gun towards him with shaking hands, Bulma told him, "Vegeta, listen to me. Stop this, please. Stop doing these things and let's try to work it out together. I asked the 7th Universe's Vegeta to bring me along with them just so I could save you. Please, stop this and come back with me to the 14th Universe. We could make it up, and forget whatever has happened just… just stop doing this. Don't kill the 15th Universe's Vegeta and do what you did in my universe!"

Vegeta looked at her in confusion, "Why are you so desperate to save me?" he asked. "Heck, I am going to kill you!"

"Because I love you so much!"

It felt as if a bullet hit his heart, Vegeta was struck by those words coming from Bulma's own mouth.

Why? Why does she still love him after all that he has done? He cannot understand that.

He stared back at her in disbelief. Tears began to form in his eyes. "W-Why?"

Bulma smiled back at him, "I promised to love and cherish you no matter what, right?" then she showed him the wedding ring she got from him their wedding day.

…

_Bulma loves me no matter what I did. After all I did. I feel so happy._

_So happy._

_So happy…_

…_NO! This isn't right! I am NOT happy! I am ANGRY!_

"Grrr…! Liar!" Vegeta screamed in rage as he fired a deadly beam of ki towards her.

_Angry because of what?_

Bulma's eyes were shocked when she found that deadly ki beam coming towards her. She felt so shock she stayed frozen in there, and unable to dodge herself out of death.

BOOOM!

…_What the?_

Bulma blinked. She's alive, right?

_"I missed?!" _13th Vegeta was so shocked beyond belief. _"Just how could I miss? Was it because of…?"_

"Vegeta…" Bulma called his name.

_Because of what?_

"Do you see what I mean now, Kakarot?" the Seventh Vegeta turned to his partner.

"Yeah… I guess so…" Goku scratched the back of his head in confusion.

13th Vegeta turned his eyes towards his creator? Was this Seventh's doing?

"Seveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenth! How dare you mess up with my plans?!"

The Vegeta of the 7th Universe scowled, "What the fuck are you talking about, you fool? I'm not doing anything!"

"Why you…" seethed the 13th Saiyan Prince.

"What are you so angry about? I'm not doing anything? You know yourself that the creator won't be able to control his creation's emotions."

"No! This isn't mine! Heck, I want to kill her!"

"Do you really?"

"Grrrrr… Of course!"

"Then do it! Kill her!"

…

…

…

13th Vegeta growled as he fired again, this time towards the rock formation not so far away from him. The rock rubble fell towards Bulma and she grunted in pain as it hit her and she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

The scent of Bulma's blood filled 13th Vegeta's sense of smell. This scene looked kind of familiar.

Bad memories of the 13th Bulma's death filled 13th Vegeta's mind. His cries, _"Wake up, woman! Wake up!"_ echoed repeatedly on his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUURRRRRRGHHHHHHH!" 13th Vegeta screamed in emotional pain. "No! No! No! This isn't even my emotions anymore! It's not true! It's not true! I could care less if she dies! Heck, I killed her once! No!"

"What's happening to him?" asked Goku.

"Oh, he's just having a little dramatic denial on himself. Don't worry much about him." 7th Vegeta laughed as he watched his counterpart shook his head in pain.

"But Bulma…"

Tears fell from the thirteenth Vegeta's eyes as he cried out loud, still denying whatever he felt seeing Bulma hurt and injured and probably dead.

_Why am I acting like this? Heck, I killed Bulma! I did it! I should be happy now that Seventh would allow me to kill the Vegeta of this universe and replace him to be with this universe's Bulma. I should have ended it with the 14th Bulma after all. But why? Why am I hurting like this? Did I…?_

_"Because I love you!"_

_Was it because she said that to me?_

Bulma squint her eyes open and found the 13th Universe's Vegeta glaring at her not so far away from her. She pushed herself up to look back at him. "Vegeta…"

"Bulma…" he called her.

Is he finally okay? She smiled back him as she reached out to him.

"You said you loved me in the midst of a battle. How foolish of you, woman." He told her. "Shall we see how long that love would last?"

Bulma brows furrowed.

"Once I kill your parents before you!"

_In order to end this properly with her…I will make her hate me to the very core._

"Vegeta! NOOOOOOO!" Bulma cried out by the next heartbeat, she found her parents explode to pieces of blood and gore.

And including her counterpart…

Bulma froze, completely astonished beyond belief.

"Do you hate me now?" asked the 13th Vegeta before he threw his head back and laughed like a psycho. "Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Just as I thought! Bulma hates me! Everybody hates me! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Goku snarled in anger, his body shaking with his rage, "Why that bastard…"

"Wait, Kakarot. Leave it to me…" Vegeta told his partner. "Bulma! Snap out of it! They're not even your real parents, idiot! They're the parents of this universe's you! So snap out of it!"

This snapped Bulma out of her trance. "Not… Not my…? But…"

13th Vegeta looked down at her with his red eyes, "Now I think it's time to end this…"

He raised his finger in the sky and the tip of his finger glowed brightly like a sun, causing everyone to cover their eyes.

"What is happening?!" Goku asked. "Is he going to create a new universe? Vegeta!"

When the light was gone, both the Vegeta of 13th universe and the 14th universe's Bulma disappeared.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	38. Final Chapter: A Tearful Realization

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Author's Notes:** This is the inevitable conclusion of Crimson-dipped Obsession. I hope you like it.

Now, before reading this chapter, let me remind you once again the universe number of the characters in the story so you won't get confused again.

**7th Universe** – The Universe of Dragon Ball Z. 7th Vegeta is the Saiyan God of Space and Time and the creator of the 13th universe, the universe where Vegeta (the main character of this story) came from and the 15th Universe. To make it easier, imagine 7th Vegeta from the Resurrection F movie. He is also in partner with Goku as Saiyan Gods.

**13th Universe** – created by 7th Universe Vegeta. The universe where Vegeta (The Main Character of this story) came from. Destroyed. 13th Vegeta is the creator of the 14th Universe and is also a Saiyan god of Space and Time. By this time, it's easier to imagine 13th Vegeta being the one from Cell Saga.

**14th Universe** – The main setting of this story. Created by 13th Universe Vegeta. The Universe where Bulma (the main character of this story) came from.

**15th Universe** – A new Universe created by 7th Vegeta to catch 13th Vegeta. 15th Vegeta is the one from the Capsule Accident during the Trunks Saga.

* * *

**Final Chapter **

**Chapter 36: The Prince's Tearful Realization**

* * *

**[16th Universe, Age 764, August 14, 12:02, Capsule Corporation]**

Bulma opened her eyes as if waking up from a dream and found herself sitting within the bright kitchen of her own home.

"Oh Bulma-chan, were you just daydreaming?"

A familiar voice seemed to snap her out of her _daydreaming. _That voice! Bulma knows that voice very well. It was the voice she loved to hear as a little child as it sang her lullabies, read her bedtime stories and comfort her.

It's her mother's voice!

"M-Mama..?" she uttered in confusion.

She turned to her mother, the always cheerful Mrs. Panchi Briefs looking at her with her bright blue eyes. Her mother was holding a bowl filled with vegetable salad. She turned her head to her left and found her father, the old but genius Doctor Briefs sitting on the seat on her left and reading his newspaper.

"P-Papa…?"

Just them. _Only them…_

For that moment, tears welled up in Bulma's eyes. She's seeing her parents right there before her. Alive and well. They're here. Maybe everything was just a dream and now she has awakened and the nightmare was over. She was glad… somehow. But something felt… missing…

What the hell happened? Were all that she experienced just a dream? Was she daydreaming all this time? She thought no. From the bottom of her heart she knew something was missing. Someone was missing. And what she's seeing wasn't right at all.

She looked at the vegetable salad her mother prepared on the table. "Bulma-chan, here have some _Sadara _Salad for now."

_Sadara Salad? But that's ********* salad._

_Eh? _What was it called again?

She knew it's not what that food is called. It's not _Sadara. _It's…

_It's…_

_It's…_

Why can't she remember what that food was really called? She knew it starts with a… a…

An image of a dark flaming haired man in the shadows appeared in her mind and she realized what was wrong. Bulma snapped out of it and quickly dashed back towards her room. And found everything she ever wanted within her room. But something sure is odd…

"Do you like it?"

Bulma thought that voice was familiar. That voice! It's…

Bulma looked up to see the Saiyan Prince floating before a black hole. "******!"

Her quickly hand ran towards her throat, feeling as if it was sore. What the?

"Stop bothering, woman. You won't be able to say my name from now on."

"What do you mean?" Bulma realized that she could speak all words except for his name.

"This is a Universe I created for you alone. I brought you to this universe where you could have everything you ever wanted… except for myself. In this universe, neither I nor my name exists. I thought you could live your life normally if I don't exist."

"Why? Are you just going to just throw me away like some toy you had enough of playing? Heck, You could just kill me, ******!"

"I can't…" Vegeta muttered.

Bulma looked at him dumbfounded.

"Seventh was right after all. Everything that has happened to me was my own fault for being too prideful. It was my denial of my feelings for you that has led me into this. I thought I could just kill you just like I did to my universe's Bulma but… it were my emotions I had for you that's stopping me from doing it. That's why… I decided… To give you the best I could offer. A universe where you could have everything you ever wanted… except for me, of course." Vegeta said.

"You know very well that you're making me feel like you did back in your universe, don't you?"

"No, I don't. By the end of this conversation, I will alter your memories for you to forget everything about me. I am your creator, after all. I still have godly powers over you."

"******, No…" Bulma shook her head in disbelief. He can't be doing this. "Please no… I want you, nothing else but you!"

"Foolish woman, can't you understand that we couldn't let this go on further? You know very damn well that I am not deserving of your love. There's someone else more deserving than me."

"You mean… Yamcha?"

"If I don't exist then you might have been happier to be with him, I know."

"No! I love you! I want you! I want no one else but you! ******!" she cried out.

"Bulma! Let's end this foolishness now and let me go! It's because of you that I feel so trapped. I wanted to kill you but I realized I can't do that anymore! Let's just end it in here and be happy with it!"

"So… You don't love me…?"

"Don't make me say it, woman or you might regret it."

Bulma's knees fell into the floor as she looked up at her husband and creator. Eyes filled with tears. "I don't… believe it…"

Vegeta's onyx eyes stared at her, devoid of any emotions. "So be it."

"I don't believe it!" Bulma shouted. "You've protected me many times! Told me you loved me more than anything! You even told me that you're always ready to die for me so long as it would keep me happy! You also told me you cannot live without me!"

"Please don't make me say it…"

"You even do these things for me! You created the fourteenth universe to make it up to me after you killed my counterpart there! And you did try everything you could to make me yours!"

"All I did and say to you were all lies!" Vegeta yelled, which made Bulma stop.

"No…" she moaned in disbelief.

"I did all of that in order to get all that I wanted. I told you all of that just to make you believe that I love you when all I wanted is to use you for my own desires."

"Then what about Seventh?"

"…"

"If Seventh created you to be his copy then why did he love the Bulma of his Universe so much?"

_Why did I fall in love with Bulma again? _

Vegeta began to ask himself that question. Going back to the first time they met on Planet Namek, the time when she invited him to live at Capsule Corporation, that time of the Gravity Room Incident… and their relationship prior to his departure to train in space to become a Super Saiyan… How could he let such a pathetic human girl get to him so much as to melt his cold and hardened heart? Why?

"Bulma… I could have loved anyone so long as I could depend on them. That was the reason why I fell in love with you. You have made me too dependent on you I realized I cannot live without you anymore. You, on the other hand, could love anyone so long as he could protect you. And it turned out that I am not the only one who could do just that."

"Hi there, Bulma!"

Bulma squeaked at that voice. She knows that voice that has spoken from behind. She slowly turned around to see Yamchastanding at her door.

"Y-Yamcha?!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?" asked the former boyfriend of hers.

Bulma turned to see Vegeta in tears as he watched at Yamcha approach Bulma.

"******! Don't! Please don't leave me alone! I want you! I love you! I don't want you other but you! Please, ******! I love ******! Not Yamcha! *******!"

"Goodbye, my dear little Bulma…" Vegeta told her as he turned around and slowly disappeared like a ghost.

Bulma's hands grabbed at her head as she tried to scream Vegeta's name in the darkness but was not able to say it.

_It is true that if I never met Vegeta, Yamcha and I would have ended up together. _

_Come to think of it… Why did I fall in love with Vegeta in the first place?_

* * *

**[15th Universe, Age 764, August 17, 11:03, West City Capital]**

Goku and Vegeta, the Saiyan gods from the Seventh Universe simply stared at the ground where the Thirteenth Vegeta and Fourteenth Bulma disappeared.

"Where did they gone off to? Vegeta! Why aren't you doing anything?" asked Goku, wondering where those two went off and is worried for his best friend.

"It doesn't matter, Kakarot. So long as we prevented him from killing Fifteenth then it's good." The Saiyan Prince answered.

"What about Bulma? He could have killed her!"

"Do you really think he could kill her again?"

"… Doubt it."

Vegeta turned towards the blood and gore left by the death of Doctor Briefs, Mrs. Briefs and their daughter. "For the meantime, let me fix this mess." He raised a finger towards the remains of this human family. "If they die this time it would cause a huge paradox. I will fix and create a temporary replacement for them so this universe would still be balanced after our interruption. In time, the replacements will burn out and eventually these three's existences shall be erased in this universe."

"Eh? Why are you doing that? Can't you just revive them?"

"I do not hold their souls in the otherworld. And I don't have the power to revive the dead. If I have such power then I should have used it to revive the thirteenth universe destroyed by that fool instead of creating another universe. The creator might have the power of revive his creations but… only the body and not the soul. Enma Daiou holds their souls, not me."

Vegeta then used his godly creation powers to create Doctor Briefs, Mrs. Briefs and Bulma out of their own blood and gore. The bodies floated before him, engulfed with his divine blue ki. He then used his telekinetic powers to place them back to their rooms to make it look like they were sleeping.

"But Vegeta, if that happens then…" Goku turned to the Fifteenth Vegeta on the ground behind them, who was still lying unconscious.

Vegeta turned his eyes to look at his fifteenth counterpart. "Don't worry about him. He will be fine."

"He won't end up with Bulma, would he? I mean when the time for these replacements' existences fade out then,"

"He won't remember her or her parents once they fade out. And yes, he won't end up with Bulma and have Trunks. But then, until these replacements fade out, he would get the chance to change because of her existence."

"But -,"

"I have a plan, Kakarot! Don't get in my way!"

"What plan?"

"You'll find it out soon, just shut the hell up! Thirteenth's coming back!"

"Eh?"

Suddenly a burst of blinding light exploded from where they were looking at earlier, causing the Saiyan gods to cover their eyes.

When the bright light faded, the thirteenth Universe's Vegeta stood before them. His expression filled with sadness and loneliness. His eyes filled with unshed tears. But a wide, evil smile stretched across his lips.

Goku and the 7th Vegeta looked for any signs of the 14th Bulma but found nothing.

"Oi Bastard! Where is she?!" demanded 7th Vegeta. 13th turned his teary eyes towards his creator, his black eyes glassy, distant and emotionless.

He didn't say anything.

"Well, answer me damn it!" barked 7th Vegeta. He couldn't have killed Bulma, right? "Where is Bulma? What have you done to her?!"

"I… I've killed her…"

The shock was clear on the 7th Vegeta's expression.

13th let out a dark chuckle before he threw his head back and laughed like a madman. "Ahahahahahahahahaha! I did it! I killed my Bulma! She's dead! Now I can finally get to kill fifteenth and then I will create a new universe, kill another Vegeta, replace him and be with another Bulma! Someone who would know nothing about what I did. Someone who would not judge me for what I did! I'm sure you will let me do it, right? You said if I killed the 14th Bulma you will allow me to do whatever I want, right? Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!"

The Creator could only stare at his creation with such disbelief. He couldn't believe he just created a counterpart as psychotic as this bastard. He could not understand why he's still doing this bullshit. Looking at his expressions, he knew that 13th is simply trying to prevent himself from breaking apart for what he did. If he killed Bulma then he might have been so guilty and regretful but is trying to cover it up with his satisfaction of 7th Vegeta's false promises.

Still, he can't believe this bastard has killed Bulma for a second time. How could he even do such a thing?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUURRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Creator of the Thirteenth and Fifteenth Universe could only scream in pure rage at his 13th counterpart as his godly powers exploded out of him. A burst of dark blue light stretched out from his godly blue aura across the entire 15th universe.

Momentary time-stop, the fifteenth universe turned midnight blue and everything that belonged within it stopped. The only remaining people moving within this closed space are these three Saiyan Gods who doesn't belong with this universe.

7th Vegeta was seething with wrath and he leaped from the top of the building in rage towards his thirteenth counterpart. 13th Vegeta could only stare in shock as his creator's wrath exploded and focused on him. 7th disappeared and appeared behind 13th, sending a powerful fist on 13th Vegeta's back and sending him straight towards the Tongari Tower, which is several meters away from the Capsule Corporation. Goku was surprised at his partner's raging outburst and that overpowered punch. 7th Vegeta darted towards the Tongari Tower, leaving Goku with his fifteenth counterpart.

"Wait, Vegeta!" Goku screamed but the prince simply ignored him. Goku turned to take fifteenth Vegeta with him and followed 7th and 13th Vegeta to the battle.

7th Vegeta continued to beat the hell out of his 13th counterpart, severely angered at the fact that this bastard is even his counterpart that he himself created. Tears of anger and regret streamed from his hate filled eyes. He will fucking kill this bastard for what he did.

13th Vegeta didn't even fight back. He could feel excruciating pain caused by his creator's wrathful blows to him but all these are nothing in comparison to the emotional pain he's feeling from the bottom of his heart. His Bulma… His Bulma, he just gave up on her and now she's probably having a happy life with that weakling bastard Yamcha in the fifteenth Universe…

If Bulma is happy, then he thinks his sacrifice would worth it. All these beatings from Seventh, it's just the beginning of his divine punishment for all the sins he did.

* * *

**[16th Universe, Age 764, August 14, Capsule Corporation]**

Bulma, Yamcha, Doctor Briefs and Mrs. Briefs were eating lunch together. Bulma felt so happy being with her family as if she hasn't seen them for a long time. Her boyfriend, now her fiancé, Yamcha is with her again. Finally she can be with him forever.

She looked at her engagement ring on her finger. Soon, she and Yamcha would get married, have kids and live their life happily as a married couple, a happy family of her own. Her dream will soon finally come true.

A _dream…_

"What's the matter, Bulma-chan?" asked Mrs. Briefs in concern.

Yamcha turned to his fiancé and saw tears falling from her blue eyes which were filled with sadness and regret. "Bulma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Bulma answered softly. Her voice filled with sadness and regret. "I just… I just remembered my dream…"

"A dream? Tell us about it," said Doctor Briefs with a smile, interested with what his daughter was saying.

"I dreamt that I fell in love with this strange alien prince."

"An alien prince?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Yeah, and he was really weird. Unlike Yamcha here, he's crazy powerful. He has super powers even more powerful than Son-kun's and any other I have met. He's like all-powerful, but he wasn't happy with it. He seemed so lonely and cold hearted and hateful..."

"So did you fell in love with this prince because he is a prince or was it because he is like… all-powerful. Like a god or the like? What does he look like? What's his name?" asked Yamcha.

"No… I can't remember his face. Not even his name… I can't just remember him but I can see why I fell in love with him in my dream."

"Why?"

"… It's because no matter what I did… He's always there for me on my side…"

* * *

**[15th Universe, Age 764, August 17, 11:03, West City Capital]**

It took Goku a hard time to snap his partner out of his raging berserk. He needed to snap Vegeta out of his trance or he might lose control and destroy everything.

"Fucking lying bastard… I should fucking kill you right now!"

7th Vegeta could only snarl in disgust at his badly beaten counterpart. 13th Vegeta lied on the cracked ground, with no will to fight at all.

7th Vegeta spit in disgust, "Now now, I thought you still had any Saiyan Pride in you that's why you keep on being as stubborn earlier instead of surrendering yourself to me. Now, look at yourself. Why do you look so broken hearted when this bullshit is the result of your own selfishness? You even refused to fight back! Where the fuck is your Saiyan Pride?! What do you really want? Make your damn choice!"

13th Vegeta could only mutter, "Kill… Kill Fifteenth… Create a new universe, be with another Bulma who could –,"

"Accept you for all you did? 13th and 14th Bulma accepted you for who and what you are but what have you done? You wasted it all, not once but twice!"

13th Vegeta could only watch at his creator's cold eyes on him. He knew he was right after all. Everything is to blame on him at all.

But 7th Vegeta was right, being a Saiyan Prince, he cannot just give up and surrender. The Saiyan Pride still burned within him.

He slowly pushed himself up, ignoring the pain that burned in his body and chest. "Kill Fifteenth… I need to kill him…"

7th Vegeta turned towards Goku not so far away from him. "Kakarot, bring Fifteenth to me."

"Eh? Don't tell me you will allow him to kill Fifteenth?"

"I made my word, Kakarot! Hurry and give him to me!"

"B-but –, "

"Just do as I say, idiot!"

Goku reluctantly gave fifteenth Vegeta to the Creator. 7th Vegeta threw his fifteenth counterpart on the ground between him and 13th Vegeta. "Here," he told his counterpart. "I will give you what you want. Kill this Vegeta the way you want it. Create a new universe, kill the other Vegeta and replace his existence. But… after you're done with it, I will kill you myself. You understand?" 7th Vegeta's eyes were cold and ruthless, without remorse or regret.

"Vegeta!"

"Kakarot, shut up!" 7th Vegeta snapped at him. He turned his cold, blue eyes back on his counterpart, "What are doing lying there? Kill him!"

13th Vegeta pathetically picked himself up and stood. 7th Vegeta saw his desire to kill the 15th Vegeta and released the temporary time stop seal, making the universe move once again. He turned around and sauntered back towards his partner, "Kakarot, find the Kakarot of this universe and bring him to me."

"Why?"

"Stop questioning me, would you?" 7th Vegeta snarled at his partner. Goku moved back in fear and laughed awkwardly. He then placed his two fingers on his forehead, focused on the ki of his fifteenth universe counterpart and disappeared.

7th Vegeta turned to watch at his 13th Universe counterpart kill their 15th counterpart.

* * *

13th Vegeta watched at his counterpart from the 15th universe with cold eyes. The 15th Vegeta lied on the ground before him, unconscious of what's about to come on him. His body upper body and his head were bandaged, and bruises and wounds were still fresh on his tanned skinned. He looked so badly injured, and yet it was amazing that he survived that accident.

_This was me, back when I'm still striving to become a Super Saiyan. _

13th Vegeta remembered how he used to be back then.

_My heart burned with the desire to break through my own limits and transform into a Super Saiyan in order to surpass, defeat, and kill Kakarot. In order to reclaim my birthright, I would do anything to achieve that power, even if it meant putting myself in near death many times. After all, Saiyans get more powerful the more we survive brushes with near death._

_Back then… I know nothing about having emotions other than my anger and hate. I lived and survived my whole life using my rage as my source of power. It was a pleasurable feeling and I was powerful because of it._

_But…_

The memory of him waking up from a nightmare and finding Bulma asleep next to him flashed on his mind.

_When I found Bulma there, it made me wonder why she does what she does. She cared for my well being more than myself. I couldn't understand why she even bothered herself to take care of a monster like me before. The only reason I could think of was that foolish human emotion she taught me. Love… Just the thought of that word made me angry and irritated. How foolish of her!_

_How foolish of me to even let it affect me so much until now. It is the reason why I'm in so much pain right now. I really shouldn't have bothered._

The 15th Vegeta let out a soft groan and then his eyebrows twitched. 13th Vegeta found him finally waking up as 15th Vegeta fluttered his eyelids and slowly opened his black eyes.

_So you've awoken. Me who has yet to fall for the demon woman's temptation._

The Fifteenth Universe's Vegeta tried to recognize where he was, his eyes slowly moving to look at his surroundings. He's still in a state of weakness and his vision is still blurry.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" he softly muttered, he doesn't seem to recognize the place. Last time he remembered he was in the backyard of the Capsule Corporation, and seeing the face of the blue haired woman.

He saw a figure before him. Strangely, he found himself standing before him. "_What? Why is a man who looked like me standing over there?"_ He wondered.

"W-Who are you? Are you the Bringer of Death?" he asked, his voice still weak. "If you are, do you mind if you go some other day after I finally became a Super Saiyan and defeat that clown Kakarot?"

What the hell is this foolish counterpart saying? Oh well, of course, this Vegeta who has no idea of the multiverse concept, wouldn't believe that the man standing before him is an alternate universe counterpart. But he knows that alternate timelines existed, right? Maybe because he knew that his future counterpart was supposed to be dead he doesn't believe that he could be his future counterpart either. 13th Vegeta thought this would be better though.

"Too bad, I am too impatient to wait for that day to come, Vegeta," 13th Vegeta said.

15th Vegeta just stared.

"You are right. I am the bringer of your death. I know everything about you, every little thing about you. That's why I will tell you your future before you die," 13th Vegeta told him.

"My… My future?"

"Yes, your future. The future that is unavoidable."

"Please do tell."

"During your training within these three years, you and that woman you lived with will have an unexpected relationship. The way she acted towards you would confuse you and hinder your from your much needed training. You will find her constant presence maddening she gets in your nerves every time the two of you were together. One night, you will awake finding yourself on a bed next to her and you will regret that night in which you have planted an evil seed within her that would change your life forever."

"A child?"

"That's right! A child! You will have a child with her! Angered at such foolishness, you left the Earth. The frustration causing you to train much harder that you used to. Angered by the fact that no matter how much you train, you just cannot become a Super Saiyan yourself. Hating everything, your inability to surpass Kakarot, the foolishness you just made when you coupled with her, it all brought you to the edge and you finally transformed into a Super Saiyan!"

13th Vegeta flashed into his Super Saiyan form, making the 15th Vegeta stare at him in awe.

"Overwhelmed by such power that has awakened within you, you returned to Earth and defeated the Androids by yourself. And then you went to kill Kakarot and all those who went against you! Wanting to get out of this forsaken planet, you asked the woman to build you a spaceship to leave but…"

"You cannot just leave her?"

"Eh?"

"You know you cannot leave the woman and your child, right?"

"No! What the hell are you talking about?! She refused to build me a spaceship and trapped me on Earth! Heck, if she has only made me a ship I would have conquered the entire universe already!"

"Tell me, is that what you really wanted after all that has happened between you and woman? I mean… have you never given thoughts about your child?"

13th Vegeta could only stare back at his 15th counterpart. What the hell is this foolish past self of his was talking about?

"It is true that power is everything to me. I have never given much thought about forming a family at all. But you did. You know, sometimes, I thought how it felt if I had a family of my own. But I was afraid… Emotions and family are only a warrior's weakness. But being with that family…" 15th Vegeta was talking about Bulma and her parents, "Somehow… I wonder myself, would I be stronger if I had a family of my own? Will I strive to be more powerful just to protect them? I wanted to but as a warrior, as a Saiyan, these emotions would only bring me down. Maybe, that was the reason why you refused to accept this future. But, come to think of it, for the sake of your child, not just the woman, would you do anything to protect him?"

_Trunks…_

13th Vegeta could barely remember his son as a baby. He never even held the boy in his arms for once in his life. He could barely remember the boy's blue eyes, as blue as his mother's, staring at him with such awe.

"How about his mother? Your family?" asked 15th Vegeta. "Now, you have something to fight for other than yourself. Would that be enough to make you stronger?"

"Shut up! What about your Saiyan Pride! You've humiliated yourself by lowering yourself to form a family! These foolish attachments would be your downfall!"

"Tell me something… Do Saiyans form a family only because they wanted to reproduce or was there something more than to it?"

"Eh?"

"While most Saiyans were not deeply attached to family, that's what made the royal family different from them. You loved father dearly, no matter what he did to you, you always wanted to forgive him but what's stopping you from doing it? It was pride and anger. Those were the feelings stopping you from accepting your family. Acceptance of something that would make you stronger won't affect your Saiyan Pride at all. In fact, accepting your family would only swell up your pride for this will make you strive to become more powerful than your empty ambitions.

"If I had a family of my own… I would do anything to protect them. There's nothing more regretful than the fact that I let my own family die because of my own selfishness and pride. I wouldn't want that feeling either."

13th Vegeta's memories of his dead family flashed back on his mind. The son he murdered, the woman he loved so much he killed because of his own pride and anger. It's true that the most painful thing was his regret at that time.

At that time, he thought how his 15th Universe counterpart was right. But, what the hell? "Why are you saying all these things at this time? Weren't you supposed to be more focused on your desire to surpass Kakarot?!"

"Oh I know, I would one day be able to do that," 15th Vegeta smiled back.

"What do you mean by that?"

15th Vegeta turned his eyes on his left where not far away, 7th Vegeta stood watching at them with a smirk on his lips.

"I would want a future like him…" 15th Vegeta said.

13th Vegeta's eyes turned towards 7th Vegeta. Just what kind of illusions did his creator programmed 15th Vegeta's mind with?

"Damn you, Seventh…!" growled the 13th Universe's Vegeta as he glared at his creator with hate-filled eyes.

"Life is a matter of choices, no matter what happens in your life, it would all end up in your decision. You hold in your hand your fate, your destiny. You could even change your fate with your own decisions. So, do you still continue with your chosen path or do you wish to change your future?" 7th Vegeta asked his 13th counterpart.

_Kill Fifteenth and die, or surrender and die._ No matter which 13th Vegeta chooses he would end up with one end. A dead end.

Unlike Seventh, 13th Vegeta was deprived a happy end at all. And all these were because of his choice to live up with his Saiyan Pride? Tears of bitter realization fell down from his eyes.

"Even so, I have to kill you, Fifteenth! I really needed to do this, I'm sorry…" 13th Vegeta cried out.

"You're doing all of these because of her, don't you?" asked the 15th Saiyan Prince.

"What do you even know?"

"I could feel your regret. You chose to live up your Saiyan Pride and ended up losing her and your child, didn't you? Tell me… Did you ever love the woman? Or the child?" asked 15th Vegeta.

13th could only stare at his counterpart with shock at the question. He was unable to answer.

"Because if you don't care a slightest bit about them then you are the worst excuse for a Saiyan! Stop making your Saiyan Pride as an excuse, you don't have a slightest bit of it!" 15th Vegeta told his counterpart.

"I… I… I…"

_Yes, I thought I didn't care about Bulma and our son, but then, what was the reason why Bulma and Trunks was able to survive the death and destruction I caused back then? Was it really because I promised to kill her last? But then, why did I felt so regretful when I killed her? Why am I so hurt when I trapped the 14th Bulma in the 16th Universe to be with Yamcha? Heck… even before all these mess happened. When I saw my son for the first time, have I ever thought of killing him or his mother? _

_It has been a very long time ago, but I remembered I planned not to destroy the Earth once I leave it after killing Kakarot. And it was because of Bulma and Trunks…_

_How then, did I end up doing this mess? Since when did I become so twisted that I end up killing them both? _

_Was it because Bulma went against my plan of universal domination? Was it because of my thirst for power that I ignored all that was more important to me?_

_Why did I felt so much regret after all these? _

_Bulma… It was because of my love for her that I decided to create a universe where I hoped I could make up to the things I have done. I thought at that time that finally I could get everything I ever wanted. Both Bulma and the entire Universe in my grasp, but… Once she has learned the truth, I thought she hated me…_

_"Because I love you so much!"_

_And despite all my wrong-doings, she still tried to save me and accepted me. But what have I done? I threw her away again! Because I know I was not deserving of such a woman._

_Why then am I looking for a happy end after all of these?_

_"Life is a matter of choices, no matter what happens in your life, it would all end up in your decision. You hold in your hand your fate, your destiny. You could even change your fate with your own decisions. So, do you still continue with your chosen path or do you wish to change your future?"_

Seventh was right, once again. Also Fifteenth, too.

_Everything was my fault._

"Yes, you're right…" 13th Vegeta said to his counterparts. His tears flowing freely from his eyes. "I loved Bulma so much! And for her I will not surrender easily! I have to kill you and be with her, forever and ever!"

13th Vegeta raised his hand and prepared a blast to kill his fifteenth counterpart.

_Even if it kills me… I will not give up on my decision._

7th Vegeta raised his finger and pointed at Thirteenth.

And then a bright light exploded between 13th Vegeta and his fifteenth counterpart.

13th Vegeta's golden hair faded back to black, his tearful eyes were dilated of shock. Something… Something just hit him.

He felt all his powers gone, as if a lit of a candle just faded out of life.

A pair of arms grabbed him and wrapped itself around his neck. And then he felt a warm, passionate kiss on his lips. His eyes focused on a pair of half-closed blue eyes.

"Bulma…?"

* * *

**[16th Universe, Age 764, August 14, Capsule Corporation]**

"Please, Yamcha. Stop this."

"What's the matter, Bulma? Why do you look so down?"

Yamcha asked his fiancé as he kissed her neck. They were inside Bulma's room and about to do some love making but Bulma wasn't in the mood for it.

"I'm sorry, I'm not…"

"Was it because of that dream again?" asked Yamcha.

"Hn…"

"My, was that alien prince hotter than me and you can't just stop thinking about him?" Yamcha laughed.

"I… don't know." Bulma muttered in sadness.

"You really love him, huh?" Yamcha felt jealous.

"I don't know…"

"By the looks on your face, it looks to me as if you know you wanted this alien prince so much. What does he look like? What's his name? You said you cannot remember it all."

"Yeah."

"If you love him that much, why is it that easy for you to just forget him like that?"

"I… I don't know."

Yamcha looked at her doubtfully. For a few seconds, Yamcha thought that maybe Bulma wouldn't be happy with him at all if she thinks of that alien prince, whoever he is. That alien prince was just a production of her dream to marry a real-life prince someday, he thought. But he knows Bulma too well. If it was only just a dream then she wouldn't be acting like this. He realized she must have loved the prince dearly. The way she cried for the man, the way she looked so sad right now. It hurts him so much. But as much as he loved her, he knew he cannot make her happy. He loved her so much that's why he wanted her to be happy, even if it meant for her to be in another man's arms.

"Bulma, try to remember harder," Yamcha smiled.

Bulma's blue eyes turned to him in surprise. "What?"

"Try to remember his name harder. Hmmm, how could I help you with that?" Yamcha wondered. "Ah! What about trying to remember the things you and him shared?"

"Why?"

Yamcha simply smiled back at her, "I know I am not good enough for you. If there is some other man who could make Bulma happier than I am, then he's more than welcome to take you away from me. So long he could keep you happy. So long as he could protect you more than I could do, I will vouch for him. I love you, Bulma. I love you so much, I am willing to make a sacrifice for you. Come on, try to remember his name, how he looks, the memories you had together. And you should remember him.

With that, Bulma gave him a smile, "Thank you so much, Yamcha."

"Always remember how I love you. Now, go to where your heart leads you, Bulma!"

Bulma closed her eyes, trying to remember that dream, those memories she shared with him, her alien prince.

His face, she couldn't make up his face, still hidden within the cloak of darkness.

His smirk. She knew it was one thing that has made her heart flutter and her stomach be filled with butterflies.

His smile. It was a rare thing for him to give someone that smile.

His eyes, they were narrowed, and slanted. A deep black, the darkest pair she has ever seen in her entire life. A pair of cold obsidian orbs. His eyes had the ability to change color depending on his mood. The red ruby, a deep crimson gem it becomes if he felt so angry and ready to kill. The jade green pair it becomes when he released his amazing legendary powers.

His hair, it was like a black flame that could burn anybody who touched it, a representation of his fiery personality. As wild as the fires of hell.

His body. As well built and tough. As beautiful as a Greek god's sculpture.

How it feels to be with him. It made her feel safe and protected.

The heat of his body radiating off of him. It was the warmest she has ever felt.

His scent. It was so unique she couldn't pick a name to call it. So exotic. So warm. So sexy.

His powers. She knew that with that, he could destroy anything that gets in his way, even the world she loved. He could even kill anybody, even her. But with it also, he could protect her.

His strength. It was his most unbelievable feat. Not just of physical strength but in emotional strength, his determination and aspiration as well. His pride.

His heart. Very cold and hardened. As black as coal. But she knew, more than anybody else, that it beats just a human. Beyond that ice cold and steel hard heart, was a soft heart that cared and loved for her. She knew it because she has seen it.

His voice. Cold, commanding, harsh and so sexy. Hearing his voice made her heart flutter every time he speaks.

His name. Just by his name, the entire universe trembled in fear that they might suffer his wrath. He was feared across the entire universe as the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds. The name she wouldn't ever regret calling for so many times.

His name was…

"******!"

Bulma's eyes were filled with tears. She still couldn't say his name no matter what she does. But just as he would never give up on a battle, she would never give up on him as well.

"******!******!******!******!******!******!"

She called out for his name for so many times. Again and again. She could hear Yamcha cheering on her. "You're doing it Bulma! Just a little more and you'll find your way back to him! Go to where your heart leads you!"

Finally, after trying so hard, she could finally remember his face, and yet she kept calling him.

"Be*****! Bejii**!"

_I love him so much! I don't want anything else but him._

"Bejiita! Vegeta!"

He was Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. The one she loved so much she's willing to do anything just for him to be by his side. The one who stayed by her side no matter what. The one who would love and protect her to death no matter what.

" Vegetaaaaaaaaa!"

At that moment she shouted his name, the sixteenth universe crumbled and then a bright light exploded above her.

* * *

**[15th Universe, Age 764, August 17, 11:32, West City Capital]**

The next instant she opened her eyes, she found her Vegeta before him, shock and disbelief were in his tearful eyes. She raised her arms and wrapped it around his muscular neck and she gave him a deep passionate kiss.

"Bulma..?" he muttered her name, unable to process if this true or not. "Why… Why are you here?"

"My Vegeta, I came back to save you!" she smiled back at him.

"Save… me?"

Bulma tightened her hold of him as she leaned her head on his chest. She could feel his warmth, and hear his heart beating. "Yes," she answered him lovingly. "Come on, let's get back to the 14th Universe and lived there together. Let's have Trunks and a lot more children, as many as you wanted. Hehe…"

"Why do you still want to save me despite giving you all you ever wanted in the 16th Universe?"

"Can't you understand it, you big dummy? It's because I love you so much! I wanted nothing else but you."

Vegeta stared at Bulma's blue eyes for a moment, drowning himself at the sea of her deep blue eyes. He could look at those eyes all day.

He then let out a smirk, "Me too! Eheh!" and his smirk melted into a warm smile.

Bulma and 13th Vegeta turned to see the other two Vegetas not far away from them. 15th Vegeta were simply watching at them while 7th Vegeta was looking up into the sky.

"Seventh! I have come to a decision! I surren – "

Abruptly, a blast of energy passed through the 13th Universe's Vegeta's chest. Bulma could only watch in shock as her love fell into the ground, bleeding.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed.

Seventh quickly turned his head to see a figure standing on top of a building before them. It was a man, with long pointy ears and red hair. He was dark skinned. He wore a blue cloak, a golden necklace and a gold crown decorated with a red gem on its center. He held a long silver wand with a red round gem on top.

"My, my… I am pretty sure that the Seventh God of Space and Time will not allow his counterpart to say such words…" said the creature. His voice was deep, low. Almost like a low growl.

"You! You're Demigra!"

"I'm flattered that you've heard of me?

"Hmph! If not for your evil ambitions then Tokino wouldn't have trapped you within the Crack of Time and I wouldn't be the God of Space and Time now. Should I give you my thanks?"

"Grrr… You little brat! Don't be so sure because you became a god of Space and Time, the title I am supposed to have! I will strip that title from you when I kill you!"

"Try me!"

"First, I would like to test your power, once you fight with yourself!"

"What did you say?!"

Demigra abruptly pointed his wand towards the 13th Universe's Vegeta, the red gem on his wand glowing.

"GGAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

7th Vegeta turned his head to his counterpart being engulfed by an overwhelming dark purple aura as he screamed aloud in pain. The ground began to tremble at his rising power.

"Why you bastard!" 7th Vegeta shouted as he exploded in his Super Saiyan Blue form and charged at Demigra.

Bulma cried out for the 13th Vegeta's name. "Vegeta! Get a hold of yourself, I'm here! Please! Don't let the evil control you!"

13th Vegeta's eyes rolled back on the back of his head, and then the veins on his eyes popped out, making them all red. The injuries he had earlier all healed completely. The lightning flashed across the dark skies.

7th Vegeta pulled his right fist and punched Demigra on his space. The smirking Demon God took the Saiyan God's powerful punch but…

13th Vegeta appeared and blocked the Seventh's punch with such ease.

"What the?!"

The 13th Vegeta's eyes were fully red and blank. There was no expression on his face. His body was engulfed by the dark magical aura Demigra provided him. This power doesn't belong to him anymore, because 7th Vegeta took away 13th Vegeta's powers away from him the moment he was supposed to kill the 15th Vegeta.

13th Vegeta was lost, he's not himself anymore. He was fully controlled by the Demon God Demigra and the god will use him to finish the fight.

13th Vegeta released his dark aura and sent a punch towards his creator, the Seventh Vegeta could only block the incoming punch but he felt the power of the punch was too much for his defenses. He was thrown away far from the Demon God.

"Idiot! How could you let someone like this evil bastard control you!" 7th Vegeta shouted at his 13th counterpart. 13th Vegeta could only give him a snarl as a reply.

He's really lost it. Damn!

7th Vegeta decided that the only way to save his counterpart to finish off Demigra himself.

But…

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out. 7th Vegeta turned to see Bulma crying. "Please! Please hear me out! I know you could hear me in there! Don't let this evil energy control you! Come back with me in the 14th Universe! Please!"

7th Vegeta turned to see his 13th Universe counterpart having recognized Bulma's voice.

"B-Bul…ma…?"

"What? No!" Demigra shouted. He turned towards Bulma and raised a hand at her. He then fired a blast of deadly ki towards her.

"Bulma!" 7th Vegeta shouted as he turned to save her but…

13th Vegeta appeared before Bulma and took that blast on himself.

The deadly blast passed on the 13th Vegeta's chest cleanly, and then he fell into his back on the dirt. The dark aura dissipated off him and his eyes returned back to his normal onyx. Blood began to pool out of him.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out as she ran towards him.

Demigra spat in disgust, "Tch! What a waste! Oh well, there is another Vegeta in here anyways," he said as he pointed his wand towards the 15th Vegeta but abruptly, the red gem on his wand exploded to pieces. What the?!

He felt a wave of wrathful energy rumble the entire universe, rippling through his surroundings. He turned to see the Seventh Saiyan God of Space and Time, engulfed by his divine blue aura, glaring at him with his most hateful glare.

"Why you bastard… Killing off thirteenth… I will never forgive you…"

7th Vegeta's fists were shaking in rage. At the same time, Goku appeared before the Saiyan God of Space and Time with another Goku, the one from this Universe.

"So you are Demigra, eh?"

"You're Son Goku…"

The Goku of 7th Universe turned to his partner, "Vegeta, I guess it's our time to seal him."

"Yeah." Vegeta turned his eyes on the 15th Universe's Goku, who was looking at him in awe.

"Really? You're really the Future Vegeta?! Wow! I can't even tell it was you in the first place! You're as strong as my future self in here!"

7th Vegeta smacked him on the back of his head, "I am stronger than him by far, you idiot!"

"Right…"

"Ehehehehe…"

"So why'd you call me for?"

"There is 15th Vegeta, you take care of him for me!"

"Eh?"

"I'll tell you later." 7th Vegeta turned to his partner. 7th Goku nodded back at him and then the both of them disappeared.

In no time, the two Saiyan Gods defeated the Demon God Demigra, who, even in his transformed Dragon state, was nothing against the combined might of the two most powerful Saiyans in the Xenoverse.

The Seventh Saiyan God of Space and Time used his godly powers to seal Demigra back to the Crack of Time

15th Goku approached the 15th Universe's Vegeta and saw Bulma crying out on another Vegeta, the one from the 13th Universe as mentioned by his 7th counterpart.

13th Vegeta could only stare at Bulma with his teary eyes. "B… Bulma…"

"Vegeta…"

He smiled weakly, "I… I'm sorry… I guess… I can't… go back… to the 14th Universe… with you… Hehe…"

"Don't say that dummy! You will not die on me!"

"This is good…" 13th Vegeta told her. "I have killed so many people, destroyed many worlds in my lifetime. It is only rightful for me to be punished for my sins. It's okay though. Since Seventh already took my powers, you and the 14th Universe will survive even if I am gone. And I am happy, that I have at least kept my word on you…

"That I have protected you and died for you…"

_I am more than willing to die for you anytime! Why? Because that's how much I love you! Heh!_

"Vegeta! Stop saying such things!" Bulma cried.

She already knew it was coming. Who else would survive that kind of attack? And he's losing too much blood! What should she do? She cannot do anything. She doesn't have powers to save him. She turned to see the 7th Universe's Vegeta busy sealing the enemy with the 7th Universe's Goku. She cannot disturb him. She turned to the 15th Universe's Vegeta in the 15th Universe's Goku's arms, unconscious once again.

"My dear little Bulma… Would you mind doing me one last favor?"

"What is it?"

"Kiss… me… for… the last time…"

All Bulma could say was yes. And she kissed him one last time. A long, passionate one.

_At least, I will die like a man and not the monster that I used to be. _

_I feel so happy and satisfied._

When Vegeta pulled away from her, he gave her a warm smile. "Thank you so much for everything… I love you… My dear… little… Bulma…"

7th Universe's Goku and Vegeta and the 15th Universe's Goku all turned their heads toward the two, feeling the 13th Universe's Vegeta's ki fade away.

"Vegeta…"

"He's dead…"

"Don't say something so cold!"

Bulma could only look on in complete shock at her dead husband. Frozen with disbelief, she cannot believe that this man still went to his word and died for her.

"Vegeta… You big dummy…" that's all she could mutter. Her tears kept falling in her eyes.

_Why does he have to leave me like this? I cannot take it. I cannot live without him…_

"Kakarot, take Bulma back to the 14th Universe," ordered the 7th Vegeta.

"But?"

"Just do it!"

"Uh… Okay…"

7th Universe's Goku landed beside Bulma, "Let's go, Bulma…"

"No! Leave me alone!" cried Bulma.

"But Bulma…"

"No! Vegeta! I won't leave him in here! If I go back to the 14th Universe, I will be alone in there! Please! Don't leave me in there alone!"

Goku turned his eyes to his partner. 7th Vegeta used his godly powers over space and time to open up the portal back to the 14th Universe.

"Go back in there, woman! You don't even belong in here!" 7th Vegeta told her.

"No!"

"Quit acting like a child!" he snapped at her.

"No! I don't want to! Leave me alone!"

Goku grabbed Bulma's wrists and he levitated towards the portal. Bulma couldn't just stop crying for her husband's name.

"Noooo! Vegetaaaaaaaa!"

She's so powerless to save him. She cannot do anything to have him back. All she could do is to stare at his remains as she left him in that Universe where he died.

* * *

DEAD END

* * *

_ Author's Notes: If there is Prologue then there should be...?_


	39. Epilogue: Reset

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Obsession

**Summary:** Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.

**Genre:** Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV.

**Author's Notes:** This is the inevitable conclusion of Crimson-dipped Obsession. I hope you like it.

Now, before reading this chapter, let me remind you once again the universe number of the characters in the story so you won't get confused again.

**7th Universe** – The Universe of Dragon Ball Z. 7th Vegeta is the Saiyan God of Space and Time and the creator of the 13th universe, the universe where Vegeta (the main character of this story) came from and the 15th Universe. To make it easier, imagine 7th Vegeta from the Resurrection F movie. He is also in partner with Goku as Saiyan Gods.

**13th Universe** – created by 7th Universe Vegeta. The universe where Vegeta (The Main Character of this story) came from. Destroyed. 13th Vegeta is the creator of the 14th Universe and is also a Saiyan god of Space and Time. By this time, it's easier to imagine 13th Vegeta being the one from Cell Saga.

**14th Universe** – The main setting of this story. Created by 13th Universe Vegeta. The Universe where Bulma (the main character of this story) came from.

**15th Universe** – A new Universe created by 7th Vegeta to catch 13th Vegeta. 15th Vegeta is the one from the Capsule Accident during the Trunks Saga.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**Reset**

* * *

**[15th Universe, Age 764, August 17, 12:16, West City Capital]**

7th Vegeta watched as his partner and Bulma disappeared into the portal. Then he turned his head towards his dead 13th counterpart. He raised a finger at the body, and it levitated in his command. Soon, a glowing blue omega star shaped orb came out of the dead Vegeta's head. It floated towards him and he took it within him.

A series of sad, bitter and painful memories instantly flooded 7th Vegeta's mind. All of thirteenth's thoughts, memories, words, all of it played within his mind like a random video.

Then he turned his head towards the 15th Universe's Vegeta.

"Kakarot, I have foreseen this coming. That's why I have called you before me."

* * *

**[Three Years Later…]**

"Prince Vegeta, we're approaching Planet Earth in ten minutes."

Vegeta sat on his throne with a bored expression as he looked down at the soldier kneeling before him.

Finally, one year after defeating the Androids, Vegeta has fulfilled his ambition to conquer the entire universe. Just one year was enough for someone as powerful as he is to be well known across the galaxy as the most powerful warrior in the entire Universe. And now, he has built his own galactic empire and he was officially proclaimed the ruler of the entire universe.

Vegeta couldn't really remember much what happened that night. Actually, he thought that everything he saw was just a dream. Of course, seeing two copies of yourself before your eyes were really impossible, right?

The battle at the Tongari Tower was breaking news. He awoke inside the hospital wing of the Capsule Corporation, his memories of what truly happened was blurry to him. He couldn't really remember what it was. He was out the entire battle and it was strange why he wasn't even upset about it.

He didn't know why he was going back to Earth right now. It's not like he's coming back to kill the humans or destroy the planet. He didn't feel like doing so.

It was something more to that.

When they finally landed of the planet, his soldiers lined up on the ramp as they all bowed down to the Galactic Emperor. Vegeta came out of his spaceship, wearing his royal battle armor. The armor was similar to the ones he wore when he first arrived on Earth, only with a flowing red cape attached to his shoulder pads.

There, he was met by the Z-fighters. Kakarot, Gohan, Krilin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tienshinhan and Chaozu. Kakarot approached Vegeta casually and said, "Welcome back home, Vegeta!"

The Galactic Emperor gave him a smile.

"So what made you return to Earth, Vegeta-san?" asked Gohan curiously.

Vegeta turned to the half Saiyan boy with uncertainty. "I… I don't know…"

Vegeta knew that something on Earth was calling out to him but he couldn't place it. There were memories with a certain someone that seemed to be missing from him. He knew it the moment he awoke in his royal chambers one day that something went wrong. That's why he returned to Earth to search for those memories.

But of course, to spend time with the Earthlings he could considered now as _friends._

* * *

**[14th Universe]**

The Saiyan god of Space and Time, the Vegeta of the Seventh Universe along with his partner, Kakarot watched at a very lonely Bulma curling up into a ball on her bed. The Saiyan Prince felt his once cold heart break when he sees her like this. It would be a matter of time before everything he planned would be fulfilled.

"How long are you going to make her heart break like this, Vegeta? Why won't you do something about it?" asked Kakarot.

"Shut up, Kakarot! I'm trying to do so but it's not yet time!" Vegeta wailed out loud in tears.

Goku just looked on his best friend. Ever since Vegeta took the thirteenth universe's Vegeta's memories, he was always like this. There were times when he would simply sit in the corner and cry his heart out.

"Vegeta, can you still hold on longer? I think you really should call him now," said Kakarot.

The Saiyan Prince looked at his partner with an angry but teary glare.

"You've have enough on your plate. I guess it is time for you to do it." Goku smiled back.

Vegeta pouted as he stood up. "Fine…" he mumbled as he raised a finger into the sky. His finger glowed with his godly creation powers.

* * *

He opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of a crowd of people. He looked from left and right. He couldn't believe what just happened! He looked down on his hands, trying to feel if this is reality or just another illusion of the otherworld.

Like a lost child, he walked around the place which he realized that the place was the West City Public Park. He realized that this was a memorable place for him. This was the place where his most beloved person has declared _her_ official relationship with him.

He walked a lot quicker, eager to finally meet her for the first time, _again_. An excited smile stretched across his lips.

_"I am back for you, my dear Bulma!" _

* * *

Bulma's eyes snapped open when she felt her room shake. She shot up from her bed and looked around. What's happening? An earthquake!

She looked up into the window and found the sky darkening and the clouds swirling above her house. She then looked up into the ceiling of her room.

_It… It can't be?!_

She couldn't believe it! How is he able to do that?

She then let out a laugh.

_Well… That's Vegeta for you…_

At that exact moment, the ceiling of her room was disintegrated by a wave of golden, pulsing energy. The bright light causing Bulma to cover her eyes.

_Hahaha! Vegeta, you big dummy! Always showing off your powers like this! Hahaha._

"My dear little Bulma…! I'm back!"

Vegeta's voice reverberated, and he sounded so happy. He was floating before her, glowing with the legendary powers of the Super Saiyan transformation. He wore what it looked to Bulma was his royal armor. He appeared before her, like a knight in shining armor – a prince in shining glory.

He descended before her, his Super Saiyan transformation fading and he's now before her in his normal form. He was smiling happily at her, unshed tears filled his eyes.

"H-How did you -?" asked Bulma, she couldn't help but ask him how. But she was so glad that he's here with her again.

Vegeta pouted, looking up as he pretended to think, "Hmmm… Let's see… Even if my thirteenth self died, the Seventh Vegeta preserved the thirteenth me's memories and gave it to the fifteenth me. So long story short, Thirteenth Vegeta and Fifteenth Vegeta were fused to become as one. But my memories were so mixed up and it took quite a long time for me to get my control back and see you. So… That's how I came back! Ehehehe…"

"I see…"

"Well, Seventh told me to fetch you and we are going to the Fifteenth Universe and have our happy end in there. So, shall we go?"

Vegeta reached out his hand for her.

Bulma let out a smile at him, "Yes!" she said as she held out his hand.

* * *

**[15th Universe]**

"Hey, Bulma…"

"What is it?"

"What are the things do you want to do now that we're finally together?"

"Hmmm… There are so many things I want to do with Vegeta. But first… why don't we watch the stars together!"

* * *

_There are lots of stars_

_As if to fill the gap between thick clouds_

_They are shining like a prayer_

_Almost like a shout_

_And my chest is constricted_

_I hope the morning will come for me soon_

_Before I can't hide up my weakness_

_It's strange I feel so lonely at night_

_Only because you are not here_

_After how many times of_

_Committing a sin like this_

_Will I be inhuman?_

_Will I be invisible to everyone?_

_I find nothing I want in a place like this_

_Which I escaped and tumbled into_

_I rip my feelings off my heart_

_And stick a smile on the mask_

_Please take me away from here_

_Before everything becomes a memory_

_I felt I knew the meaning of love a little_

_After I had met you If I can finish my penance some day_

_If I'm forgiven some day ..._

_But I have no right after all that_

_To tell the definition of happiness_

_Well, I know better than anyone else_

_That a happy ending never suits me_

* * *

HAPPY END

FIN

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

That's the end of the story! I hope you guys enjoyed the ride! I would like to thank all the readers who managed to get this far. As you all know, this is the first story I ever finished on FFdotNET. Haha.

I also would like to thank my family and friends who supported me while writing this fan fiction. To Jason, Rose, Joaquim and Kath who listened to all my constant blathering about this story and shared me their ideas. To Ressa and Picha for always being there to cheer me up with their messages and PMs about this story. To longlovevegeta and hirokada for creating amazingly beautiful fan arts for this fan fiction. To all who read this far, and those who reviewed as well. I was constantly accused of being evil and twisted for making my readers confused and going crazy on this piece of fan fiction.

Thank you so much guys. Love you all!

The lyrics for the song of this are the English translation of "Happy Ending" by Ayumi Hamasaki. The author disclaims the ownership to the said lyrics.


	40. Sequel: Crimson dipped Memories: Reset

**Title:** Crimson-dipped Memories

**Summary:** "I had everything I ever wanted, but why do I feel as if something is missing?" This is the Sequel to Crimson-dipped Obsession. It tells the story of the 15th Universe's Vegeta, who became the Galactic Emperor of his Universe, who returned to Earth to search for that missing part of himself. Memories of someone he could not remember. He feels as if finding these memories would complete his life. And now, the Seventh Saiyan God of Space and Time has called upon him to fulfill his destiny.

**Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Drama, Humor, Horror

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki Redial and DBXV.

**Author's Notes:** This is the sequel to Crimson-dipped Obsession, that occurred after the Final chapter and the Epilogue of the main series. This would tell the story of the 15th Universe's Vegeta.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**[15th Universe, Age 764, August 17, 11:43, West City Capital]**

"B… Bulma…"

"Vegeta…"

The Thirteenth Universe's Vegeta smiled weakly, "I… I'm sorry… I guess… I can't… go back… to the 14th Universe… with you… Hehe…"

"Don't say that dummy! You will not die on me!" cried Bulma.

"This is good…" 13th Vegeta told her. "I have killed so many people, destroyed many worlds in my lifetime. It is only rightful for me to be punished for my sins. It's okay though. Since Seventh already took my powers, you and the 14th Universe will survive even if I am gone. And I am happy, that I have at least kept my word on you…

"That I have protected you and died for you…"

_I am more than willing to die for you anytime! Why? Because that's how much I love you! Heh!_

"Vegeta! Stop saying such things!" Bulma cried.

She already knew it was coming. Who else would survive that kind of attack? And he's losing too much blood! What should she do? She cannot do anything. She doesn't have powers to save him. She turned to see the 7th Universe's Vegeta busy sealing the enemy with the 7th Universe's Goku. She cannot disturb him. She turned to the 15th Universe's Vegeta in the 15th Universe's Goku's arms, unconscious once again.

"My dear little Bulma… Would you mind doing me one last favor?"

"What is it?"

"Kiss… me… for… the last time…"

All Bulma could say was yes. And she kissed him one last time. A long, passionate one.

_At least, I will die like a man and not the monster that I used to be._

_I feel so happy and satisfied._

When Vegeta pulled away from her, he gave her a warm smile. "Thank you so much for everything… I love you… My dear… little… Bulma…"

7th Universe's Goku and Vegeta and the 15th Universe's Goku all turned their heads toward the two, feeling the 13th Universe's Vegeta's ki fade away.

"Vegeta…"

"He's dead…"

"Don't say something so cold!"

Bulma could only look on in complete shock at her dead husband. Frozen with disbelief, she cannot believe that this man still went to his word and died for her.

"Vegeta… You big dummy…" that's all she could mutter. Her tears kept falling in her eyes.

_Why does he have to leave me like this? I cannot take it. I cannot live without him…_

"Kakarot, take Bulma back to the 14th Universe," ordered the 7th Vegeta.

"But?"

"Just do it!"

"Uh… Okay…"

7th Universe's Goku landed beside Bulma, "Let's go, Bulma…"

"No! Leave me alone!" cried Bulma.

"But Bulma…"

"No! Vegeta! I won't leave him in here! If I go back to the 14th Universe, I will be alone in there! Please! Don't leave me in there alone!"

Goku turned his eyes to his partner. 7th Vegeta used his godly powers over space and time to open up the portal back to the 14th Universe.

"Go back in there, woman! You don't even belong in here!" 7th Vegeta told her.

"No!"

"Quit acting like a child!" he snapped at her.

"No! I don't want to! Leave me alone!"

Goku grabbed Bulma's wrists and he levitated towards the portal. Bulma couldn't just stop crying for her husband's name.

"Noooo! Vegetaaaaaaaa!"

She's so powerless to save him. She cannot do anything to have him back. All she could do is to stare at his remains as she left him in that Universe where he died.

7th Vegeta watched as his partner and Bulma disappeared into the portal. Then he turned his head towards his dead 13th counterpart. He raised a finger at the body, and it levitated in his command. Soon, a glowing blue omega star shaped orb came out of the dead Vegeta's head. It floated towards him and he took it within him.

A series of sad, bitter and painful memories instantly flooded 7th Vegeta's mind. All of thirteenth's thoughts, memories, words, all of it played within his mind like a random video.

Vegeta opened his eyes and breathed. Then he turned his head towards the 15th Universe's Vegeta. He was unconscious once again in the arms of the Fifteenth Universe's Kakarot.

"Kakarot, I have foreseen this coming. That's why I have called you before me."

"What do you mean?"

"I am the Saiyan God of Time and Space of the Seventh Universe, the Creator of this Universe. I order you to take good care of Vegeta. Everything that has transpired in here would only be remembered as a dream of his. As you know, he and Bulma are supposed to be in a relationship within these three years but because of what happened here, that fate has changed drastically. Bulma was killed during the battle. To keep the balance in Time and Space Continuum, I have created a temporary replacement of Bulma and her parents. Using this, Vegeta would still continue his life as it was supposed to be until the time the temporary existences fade out. When that time has come, all his memories of her and her family, will forever be forgotten."

"Why do you need to do this? We could ask Shenron or Porunga to revive her, right?" asked the 15th Universe's Goku.

"That could be, but I have other plans for him."

"What plan?"

_For their sake, I have to do this…_

"When the time comes, I plan to give the 13th Universe's Vegeta's memories to him. Other than that, there is another plan..."

* * *

**[Three Years Later…]**

"Prince Vegeta, we're approaching Planet Earth in ten minutes."

Vegeta sat on his throne with a bored expression as he looked down at the soldier kneeling before him.

Finally, one year after defeating the Androids, Vegeta has fulfilled his ambition to conquer the entire universe. Just one year was enough for someone as powerful as he is to be well known across the galaxy as the most powerful warrior in the entire Universe. And now, he has built his own galactic empire and he was officially proclaimed the ruler of the entire universe.

Vegeta couldn't really remember much what happened that night. Actually, he thought that everything he saw was just a dream. Of course, seeing two copies of yourself before your eyes were really impossible, right?

The battle at the Tongari Tower was breaking news. He awoke inside the hospital wing of the Capsule Corporation, his memories of what truly happened was blurry to him. He couldn't really remember what it was. He was out the entire battle and it was strange why he wasn't even upset about it.

He didn't know why he was going back to Earth right now. It's not like he's coming back to kill the humans or destroy the planet. He didn't feel like doing so.

It was something more to that.

When they finally landed of the planet, his soldiers lined up on the ramp as they all bowed down to the Galactic Emperor. Vegeta came out of his spaceship, wearing his royal battle armor. The armor was similar to the ones he wore when he first arrived on Earth, only with a flowing red cape attached to his shoulder pads.

There, he was met by the Z-fighters. Kakarot, Gohan, Krilin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tienshinhan and Chaozu. Kakarot approached Vegeta casually and said, "Welcome back home, Vegeta!"

The Galactic Emperor gave him a smile.

"So what made you return to Earth, Vegeta-san?" asked Gohan curiously.

Vegeta turned to the half Saiyan boy with uncertainty. "I… I don't know…"

Vegeta knew that something on Earth was calling out to him but he couldn't place it. There were memories with a certain someone that seemed to be missing from him. He knew it the moment he awoke in his royal chambers one day that something went wrong. That's why he returned to Earth to search for those memories.

* * *

**Reset**

* * *

Huh? What is this? Is it that dream once again?

I didn't know how many countless times I've dreamt of this scenario.

It was dark, maybe it was already night and I was lying on the ground in an unknown place completely wrecked by a battle, I was completely weak and injured. There was a man standing before me. I could barely recognize his features but based on that dark flame style of hair, I could tell that this man looked very much like me.

The man told me that he wanted to kill me and that he claimed to know every single thing about me, even my future. I was told that I would have a family of my own, a woman and a child, and that because of them I won't be able to conquer the entire universe.

I talked to him about it. It was hard to believe I was telling him those words. The man became angry at me and he sauntered forward to kill me.

Abruptly, something hit him. There was a shadowed figure that appeared out of nowhere in between me and my killer. I couldn't see her face. I couldn't even tell what she looked like. I wonder who she is.

And then an angelic voice called my name, "Vegeta!"

* * *

**[15th Universe, Age 767, August 18, Capsule Corporation]**

"Vegeta! It's time for us to go!"

Uhh… Huh?

I slowly opened my eyes. I was awakened by the annoying, ever cheerful voice of that clown, Kakarot. I could barely see the amount of sunlight that passed by the sides of my shut windows and dark colored venetian blind. Suddenly, someone turned the blind and the windows open, suddenly bursting blinding amount of sunlight in my eyes.

"Gosh Vegeta, why do you always want to stay in a dark room like this?"

I growled as I covered my eyes with the back of my hand. I'll fucking kill this bastard.

"Hurry up or we will be late for the party! Chi-chi would get mad at us!"

I turned my angry eyes towards the figure that stood on my bedside. There was the most annoying person I ever met my entire life, the very person whom I swore to kill so many times and yet I was unable to do so. I didn't know why I let him live even after I managed to defeat him over a year ago.

"Come on, Vegeta! Get up! Get up!" he insisted, like a little brat.

"Hmmmmph! What the fuck, Kakarot?! What time is it?"

"It's time for you to get up, your highness!"

I groaned in irritation, this idiot was always like this.

"Computer, the time!" I yelled angrily.

I heard the sound of the intercom beep and replied in a female monotone voice, "Prince Vegeta, It's ten twenty-seven."

Ten… Twenty-seven…

Ten Twenty-seven?!

I quickly shot up from my bed. The said party that Kakarot's harpy has set up as celebration for my homecoming was at ten in the morning!

"Kakarot, you idiot! Why didn't you wake me up in time?!" I yelled at him.

"I tried to wake you up for over an hour now but you sleep like a corpse – "

Kakarot shut his mouth up when I gave him a death glare.

"Do you want to sleep like a corpse for all eternity, Kakarot?"

Galactic rule number 1: No matter what happens, the Galactic Emperor is ALWAYS right. Even for the most ridiculous reasons.

"Ehehe… Sorry, sorry, Vegeta! My fault, okay?" Kakarot grinned awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

I scowled at him. "Now, get your filthy ass off my room. I'm going to prepare! You wait for me in the living room!"

"Yeah… Yeah…" he muttered as he marched out of my room and shut the door closed. I let out a sigh and turned towards my dresser to take a face towel. I went to the shower room and washed my face in the sink. As I wiped my face with the towel I took earlier, I looked at my image in the mirror.

That dream I had earlier. I've dreamt that for so many countless times now. I don't know if that was reality or if it was a premonition of the future.

A family, eh?

I've never given much thought to planning of creating a family of my own. In fact, I tried to avoid any possibilities of having a child or any other relationships. Emotions are a weakness to a warrior like myself after all. And so after I finally gained the powers of the Legendary Super Saiyan, I defeated the Androids by myself, finally regained my pride when I defeated Kakarot in battle and conquered the entire universe as the new Galactic Emperor. I awoke one day in my royal chambers, realizing that I have changed. Despite conquering the Universe, I didn't kill Kakarot or the Earthlings or even destroyed the planet when I left it. Something made me want to spare it. It wasn't Kakarot or any of his friends. It was something else. Something I cannot point out.

Something I cannot remember.

I felt as if some part of my memories were erased from me.

What was it?

I let out another sigh. Why do I bother anyways? It's just a dream. Nothing to worry about.

I returned to my dresser, passing by my royal regalia. The armor I wore as the Galactic emperor of my Empire. The Universe was in order under my rule. No one would go dare to cause trouble unless they wanted to feel the wrath of the Prince of all Saiyans, the Legendary Super Saiyan and the most powerful warrior in the Universe! Anybody who tried to go against me would find themselves in the next dimension, of course. The mere threat of my name alone would make these little rebels think twice before they try. I was reputed to be the most ruthless warrior in the universe after all.

But then, I was not the evil ruler. I did not conquer planets to purge the planet out of life at all. I let the inhabitants stay in their home. All I wanted was to rule over them, to prove my superiority across the universe. And I did somehow care for all those loyal to me. All of them were protected under my power and so because of it, many other planet rulers willingly submitted to my conquest.

The Earth, this backwater planet, was included in my Empire. I chose this planet to be my home from now on. And the King of Earth was glad to provide me all that I ever needed. When I returned to Earth yesterday, I was met by the King and his men. After talking about the deal we had about my stay, Kakarot and his friends welcomed me back.

I turned to find some Earthling clothes cleanly piled up on a cabinet. I took a clean, white under shirt, a royal blue collared polo shirt, a pair of khakis and blue sneakers and wore them. As I looked at myself in the mirror, something about my image looked kind of familiar.

Duh, forget it.

I turned around to leave.

As I walked down the hallway of the Capsule Corporation, a huge dome house where I used to live alone these past three years during my training to become a Super Saiyan, the best of all my soldiers and servants, who served me loyally since I officially became the Galactic Emperor, bowed down before me as I passed by them. Normally, my chest would swell up with pride and superiority when these low-lives bowed before me, but since that day I realized something was missing from me, all I could feel was emptiness. I wonder if these people noticed anything strange.

When I arrived at the living room, Kakarot was sitting at the sofa waiting for me, chomping down some morning breakfast prepared by my chef and served by a maid. The pink haired maid was flabbergasted when she found me and she immediately stood up in attention, bowing down her head in submission.

"G-g-good morning, your highness." She stammered.

I could only stare at her coldly before I turned my eyes towards the clown, whose stomach was unappeasable.

"Aren't we going to a party and you're stuffing your mouth with food in there, fool?!"

"But Vegeta, your chef cooks so delicious!" he replied with his mouth still full. I shut my eyes closed and grind my teeth in irritation. I could feel my ki rising, and the entire house shake at my power.

"Kakarotto…" I growled warningly before I screamed at the top of the lungs. "Are you trying to make _me_ wait for you?! Me, the Galactic Emperor! The Prince of all Saiyans! The Legendary of Worlds! The most powerful warrior in the Universe!"

Kakarot only stared at me in shock.

I snarled at him.

"Grrrrrr… FINE!" I yelled. "I'll go first!" and then I angrily marched out of the house.

"W-Wait, Vegeta! I'm coming! Wait up! I'm sorry!" he cried out as he went after me, panicking.

"Shut up!" I smacked him on the face and he crashed into the floor. When Kakarot didn't make a move, my anger evaporated immediately. "Ka… Kakarotto? Hey!"

Kakarot groaned painfully and he picked himself up, pouting, "Ouch… Why do you need to do that for, Vegeta?" he complained as he rubbed his cheek where I just backhanded him.

"Then why didn't you even try to dodge or block that attack, fool?!" I shouted back.

"I cannot just do that, Vegeta."

"What? Are you trying to belittle me now and you're trying to hold back on me?!"

"No… No... It's not like that… It's just that I didn't want to make the Great Galactic Emperor to get mad at me for some reason."

I stared at him incredulously before I turned around and snorted, "Hmph! You should be!" I said. "Let's go, Kakarot! I didn't want to hear the end of it from that loud-mouthed woman of yours!"

"Y…Yeah… Sure…"

And so we went to the Paozu Mountains where Kakarot lived…

* * *

"What took you guys so long?!" Kakarot's mate, Chichi, screamed at our faces when we arrived at her house. Everyone was there waiting for us, Gohan, Krilin, Piccolo, Tienshinhan, Chaozu, Yamcha, his blue rabbit comrade, the changeling pig, and the perverted old man.

"W-We're sorry, Chichi… But there were… there were… things…" Kakarot tried to explain and then he turned his eyes towards me. "Vegeta, do you mind explaining?"

I let out an irritated sigh, "It's all because of your mate's incompetence that we had a lot of trouble getting in here."

"Eh? Why me, Vegeta?! You were the one who sleeps like corpse – "

_GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR…._

I glared at Kakarot with my most frightening death glare.

"Ahhhhh… I mean… Yes… Yes… It's my fault. My fault, Chichi… my fault… Ahahahaha!"

I darted my eyes away and crossed arms, frowning, "Hmph!"

"Well…" Chichi turned to look at me suspiciously.

"What?" I demanded her.

She then turned her eyes towards her husband. Before she let out a cheerful smile, "Oh, okay! Shall we start your home coming party, Vegeta-san?"

"Eh? Hnnn…"

The party was only a simple one, not that I expected a glamorous, full blown welcome party at all. Kakarot and his mate probably prepared this one according to my preference, which is just a simple get together with the Earthlings I now call as _friends._ It was just merely five years ago that I was their fearsome enemy who was trying to destroy them all, but now, the trust and comfort they have provided me during my stay prior to my first Super Saiyan transformation changed me. When I defeated the Androids, and spared Kakarot's life when I beat him in a supposed death match, Kakarot's friends learned to place a good deal of faith in me. They knew I changed a lot after that incident in the Tongari Tower that I cannot even remember. Whatever it was that happened before I found myself in the hospital.

After that party, Kakarot and Krilin decided to accompany me back home. The sun was already setting down and instead of flying, we only decided to walk around the streets of West City on my way home.

"I cannot believe that Vegeta is now the ruler of the entire Universe! It was good that his leadership didn't turn out like we thought it would be back on Namek!" Krilin said.

"What were you expecting? Me simply killing people and destroying worlds for fun just like Frieza do? I will not lower myself to the likes of that evil bastard!"

"Well…"

We passed by a soda vending machine. I looked at the machine, and I realized that I was getting thirsty. "I want a Coke…"

"Oh… Okay… I think I have some coins in – " Krilin was saying. I glared at the vending machine as if it was an enemy, and I let out a smirk.

"Vegeta, don't do it!"

I pulled my right leg before I swung it towards the machine. It crumpled like paper under my foot and when I pulled away, several cans of sodas popped out of the opening. "Yes!" I shouted cheerfully as I caught a can of Coca-Cola in my hand. "As the Galactic Emperor and the most powerful warrior in the entire Universe, I don't need such a thing to get everything I want. Strength is the only thing that matters to me!" I caught another two and tossed it towards Kakarot and Krilin, who looked at me with their mouths agape "Here!"

"uh… Thanks…"

We went to the West City Public Park and sat on the bench to drink our ice-cold soda.

"Vegeta, you cannot always use your powers like that. If you always do that, you will be in great trouble," Krilin said.

"Great trouble in what? I am Prince of all Saiyans and the Galactic Emperor! I can do anything I want!"

He let out a sigh.

Something hit me from behind, to my surprise and I let go of the soda can in my hand. And then I felt someone smack my head down and a shout, a rough voice "Get out of my way, midget!" and then I saw a man leap above me. The man landed before me and quickly darted his way. There were two other men who leapt above me and followed the man earlier. I heard a woman screaming behind me, "HELP!"

I was frozen in shock.

"Uh… Vegeta… Are you… okay?" Krilin asked me carefully.

A mere human smacked someone like me from behind? Me? Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. The Galactic Emperor…!

_Don't mess with me!_

My sight turned crimson.

"O…Oi… Vegeta! G-Get a hold of yourself!" I heard Krilin panicked. I felt someone gripped my arm and found Kakarot glaring at me coldly.

"Take your hands off of me, Kakarot…" I warned him. "I just need to teach these fucking low-lives a lesson they'll never forget…"

I pushed his hand away before I phased in front of the foolish humans who chose to smack the wrong person… The three humans stumbled back and fell into their butts. I gave them a threatening glare but they didn't back off. They were foolish enough to stand up to me!

"What the fuck, midget? Stop getting in our way!"

I gritted my teeth angrily. Just who the fuck is this piece of trash calling a _midget?_

"You… bastards…" I growled as I released my ki. "Who the fuck are you calling a midget?!" I screamed as I transformed into a Super Saiyan, causing the entire city to tremble under my feet, the electric posts and transformers to explode before my powers. The three men all looked at me with horrified expressions.

"Now, prepare to experience punishment for your insolence…"

* * *

"Prince Vegeta! Prince Vegeta!" called out the chief police officer as he ran towards me. He was short and chubby and clearly, I wonder if this piece tub of lard could even arrest criminals. His men were not far away from us, and they were arresting the three badly injured humans I've beaten down earlier.

"What do you want?!" I snapped at him.

"Uh… The West City Police Department would like to thank you for your assistance in arresting these most wanted criminals."

"Most wanted? You mean to tell me you're incompetent enough not to arrest these bastards!"

"Eh? I mean… These criminals were too –," he was cut off with my most intimidating glare.

"I will not allow this incompetence to continue after this incident. If you are incompetent enough, then you are not allowed to continue with this profession any longer."

"Y… You're firing us?"

"What do you think?"

The chief of police only stared at me.

"Vegeta, don't be so cold towards him," Kakarot told me.

"Of course," I replied at him before I turned my eyes back at the chief of police. "I am not firing you or any of your incompetent men. I want you to improve yourselves from this incompetence from now on. Do you understand?"

The chief of police could only nod back. I narrowed my eyes angrily and he squeaked in fear.

"Y-Yes! I… I understand your highness!"

"That's better." I smirked at him. I swayed my hand off and told him to leave and take care of those idiots they just arrested. He left immediately. I heard him complained at those fools he just arrested.

"You chose to get in the way of the wrong person, idiots. Don't you know who that person is? That person is the most feared destroyer in the entire Universe! The Galactic Emperor, Prince Vegeta!"

"Eeeeh?! That's Vegeta-sama? Then what the hell is he doing sitting in a public park drinking some cola?"

What?!

"Who would recognize him at all if he's wearing casuals?"

"Are you an idiot? Didn't you see his powers?! He just destroyed all sources of electricity in the entire City because of your foolishness!"

"U…Uhmmmm…"

I heard a woman muttered before me. I looked up to see a brown haired woman handing me a can of Coke. I looked down at the can in her hand and frowned.

"As thanks for helping me get my bag back… Vegeta-sama…"

I scowled and slapped her hand away from me. The can dropped to the ground and rolled away from us.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't beat those guys to help you or anything. They got in my way so they paid the price. Leave."

"O…Okay…"

She bowed down before me before she sprinted away like a frightened little girl.

"Why do you have to be so cold?!" Kakarot complained.

"Hmph! Let's just go! I forgot I needed to go to the bookstore!"

"Eh? Why the bookstore now?" asked Krilin.

"Silence!" I yelled at them before I marched my way out of the park.

* * *

The people around me would look at my direction and bowed before me silently in respect. Krilin and Kakarot who were walking at my sides were amazed seeing all these people do that. It was probably because of my power outburst earlier that made these humans fear for another outburst. As usual, I ignored all of these. When we were in front of a small bookstore at the front of the infamous Tongari Tower, I turned and looked up at the said tower.

This was the place in my dream, where I met the one who looked like me.

"Is something the matter, Vegeta?" asked Kakarot when they noticed me stop.

"This Tower has been closed down ever since that incident three years ago, right?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me, Kakarot. What was I doing in that place when you found me?"

"Eh? Why are you asking me?"

"Because…"

I still don't remember it.

"Nothing… I just remembered a dream I had this morning…"

"A dream?"

"Forget it… Let's just go."

We went inside the bookstore and tried to look for some good books to read. The store was filled with only a few people, who all turned towards me and recognized me.

"H-Hey… Isn't that Vegeta-sama?"

"Y…Yeah, his face is all over the newspapers and magazines today!"

I turned to look at the newsstand and found several newspapers with me in the headlines. "The Galactic Emperor's Home Coming!" is said in big bold letters on top of a big picture of me wearing my royal regalia with the Earth's King and royal council.

"He looks so scary in person…"

"But he's smaller than I thought…"

I pretended not to hear that.

Kakarot and Krilin raised their hands and politely asked the people to hush their voices down. The people snapped out of their awe and bowed down before me.

"W-Welcome back, your highness!" they all said in unison.

"It sure looks so cool to be such a celebrity, Vegeta!" Krilin squealed in admiration. "Boy, am I glad I'm your friend, eh?"

"S-Shut up!"

"Do… Do you need anything for me to look for you, Vegeta-sama?" asked a lady assistant.

"Huh? No, I will look for it myself. Thank you for your assistance."

The first thing I went into was the shelf full of Shonen Manga and then towards the Science Books. A certain book made me stop on my way back to the cashier to pay for the books I have chosen, which were on Krilin and Kakarot's arms.

"H…Hey Vegeta… What was it again?" asked Krilin.

"Multiverse…?"

"Eh?"

I remembered my dream this morning. Could it be that the man who looked like me was an alternate Universe counterpart?

"Do you think there is a possibility of existence of other universes, other than our own?"

"What do you mean?" Kakarot asked.

"The Multiverse concept. How should I explain it…? Let's say in this universe, I existed as the Galactic Emperor of this Universe. While in some other universe, there was another me who… let's say, had a normal human life, with a family of my own, I mean… "

Krilin and Kakarot blinked back at me, their expressions tell me that they think my words were ridiculous.

"What's with that look, huh?" I growled angrily.

"U…Uhm… N-Nothing… It's just funny to think that you would have a family of your own… ehehehe…" Krilin grinned awkward.

I sighed, "Geez… You're right…"

"That's a wonderful thing to think of, Vegeta! I think there is a possibility to that multiverse concept you're talking about!" Kakarot suddenly exclaimed.

"Really, Kakarot?"

"Yeah… I once had this dream that I met one person who looked like me in Super Saiyan form, only with blue hair! I sometimes think he could be my future counterpart or something!"

So Kakarot had a dream like mine, too?

"Well, I once had a dream of seeing someone who looked like me, too. And he was angry and wanted to kill me." I told them.

"Eeh? That was one weird dream you have, guys," Krilin said.

"And you know what was strange? It kept on repeating itself as if it was a premonition of the future."

"Really?"

"But I think it was impossible that for that to happen. I am now ruler of the Universe. In that dream, he said I was supposed to have a relationship with a woman and have a child with her, which would change my life and would prevent me from ruling over the universe."

"A woman?"

"Yeah… A woman…"

A silhouetted image of a woman appeared on my mind.

My mood suddenly melted into emptiness and loneliness. "I wonder who that woman is…" I muttered.

When I darted my eyes on the glass wall to look outside, my peripheral vision saw something disappeared out of sight.

It was my face, smirking right back at me.

"Uhh… Kakarot…" I muttered fearfully.

"Hm? What's wrong, Vegeta?" he asked as he turned his eyes towards where I was looking at.

I swallowed out of fear. "Eeeeeeeeh!" I screamed as I jumped towards him, hiding myself behind him.

"Huh? What happened? Why are you being like that?"

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-doppelganger! Am I going to die now? Am I? Am I?"

"Huh?"

"D-d-d-didn't you see that thing that disappeared just now… H-h-he looked just like me?!"

"What?"

"Help me! I'm going to die now, ain't I?!"

I was so freaked out I think everyone would think the Galactic Emperor's going crazy! Damn it!

I snapped out of my terror and ran out of the bookstore to go and look for the doppelganger – not a doppelganger. It must be an impostor! Krilin and Kakarot freaked out and called for my name but I ignored them. I turned my head left and right. I didn't find anyone who looked exactly like me.

Where did that bastard go?

_"Fifteenth…"_

Abruptly, I heard a voice in my head. It was so loud and clear, reverberating in my mind. It sounded like my own voice, but it wasn't mine at all. Not my voice or my thoughts. I abruptly looked up into the Tongari Tower as if that voice was coming from above that place.

"Did you hear that?" I asked the dumbfounded Kakarot and Krilin on my side.

"Hear what?" asked Krilin.

"That voice…"

"What voice?"

_"Come to me, Fifteenth. I'm calling you. It's time…" _I heard the voice in my head say once again.

Time for what?

"Who… are you?" I muttered, my mind suddenly shutting down. I could not hear any other things except for that cold, commanding voice calling out to me…

_"It is me, your Creator, calling out to you…"_

The what? Creator? A god?

_"Come…"_

Almost robotic, my feet moved forward towards the entrance to the Tongari Tower.

_Transform into a Super Saiyan and raise your hand over that tower's entrance._

"Super… Saiyan…" I muttered coldly.

As if I have no control over my own body, I slowly raised my hand and focused my palm on the door.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I roared as I instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan.

_"Good, now power up to your maximum and concentrate all of your powers."_

"RRRRAAAAAAAAUUURRRGHHH!" With a powerful roar, I began my power-up, calling out all of my powers within me. I could barely hear the thunder and the people's screams. I could barely feel the entire planet's intense trembling under my feet. I could barely see the surroundings enveloped in the darkness brought by the thunderclouds I called, the flashes of lightning, the dust and rubble floating in midair.

All I could feel was the heat of my rising power, it was excruciating. I think I'm going to lose my control anytime soon.

_"Concentrate, fool! Don't let the power control you, instead you should have control over that power!"_

O…Okay…

"Oi! Vegeta, you're crazy! Are you trying to destroy the world?!" I could barely hear Krilin's shouts not so far away from me. "Hey Goku, what are you doing?! Why aren't you stopping him?!"

"Calm down, Krilin… The Creator's calling out to him. It's time for that…" I heard Kakarot say.

"What do you mean it's time for that?"

What does Kakarot mean? Does he know something about this? Was there something he's hiding from me all this time?

…Why that low-level trash!

My anger brought me to the edge and my powers spiraled out of control.

_"Good… That's good. As expected from my counterpart. Now, focus your powers to open up the portal towards the Dimensional Rift! Say, 'the Seal'."_

"The seal!" I exclaimed.

Abruptly, a black hole opened up between my palm and the entrance to the Tongari Tower. The black hole grew and grew until a person could fit inside it. I blinked as I looked at what I just did. A portal to the Dimensional Rift?

_"Now, get inside and walk forward." _The voice in my head commanded me.

My feet began to move forward and I entered the black hole without fear. The very moment I was inside, the portal locked up again. I turned and wondered if I could get out of this place and return to where I came from. It was dark in this place, the only source of light were those little flattering white lights around that looked like stars.

_"Walk forward."_

I turned forward and began to saunter, slowly. I wonder how I was able to walk in this place. I was supposed to be floating in zero-gravity, right?

Suddenly, my mind was filled with memories engulfed with shadows. Memories of a faceless woman enveloped in darkness. Somehow, I felt as if I needed to follow the strange voice in my head in order to save this unknown woman. For me to see her again, whoever she was.

This might be it. The memories I've been searching for. My question on how I was able to walk freely in this place was replaced by the determination to find those memoirs.

I walked quicker, burning with the desire to search for those memories. If I reached whatever destination I am being led by that voice in my head, I feel like this would clear up those missing memories of mine.

Soon, I was running on a straight path that seemed so endless. Just when is this stupid marathon going to end?

The voice in my head laughed.

What the hell is he laughing at? I frowned.

Abruptly, someone materialized out of thin air before me. I know that technique. It was like Kakarot's Instant Transmission technique!

Oh, no wonder about that. The person who materialized before me was Kakarot, himself. But something was different in him. He looked older, stronger, and well built than the Kakarot I know. He wore an orange robe with blue cloth band as a belt around his waist, baggy orange pants and blue boots. He had his two fingers over his forehead. He removed his fingers and glared at me.

"Kakarotto…?" I muttered.

"My apologies, Vegeta, but you are not allowed to go any further from here," he said.

"Eh? But… Somebody's calling out to me, I need to go." I told him.

"Somebody? Who is that?"

"…I… I don't know…"

"You don't know…?"

"I heard he's my Creator and he said it's time for me to… to do something for him…"

"Your Creator?" asked Kakarot. He then let out a disparaging grin, "Heh! The Creator isn't someone who would ask somebody like you or anybody else to do something for him. He's all that prideful after all."

"Prideful..?"

"My apologies, your highness but you are not allowed to see him."

"But he's calling out to me!" I yelled at him. Why is this foolish low-level trash getting in my way in the first place?

"Let me tell you something. If you meet the Creator, you are going to die."

"No way!"

"The Creator doesn't take anything so lightly. He kills and destroys everything that gets in his way. To tell you frankly, he has a shorter temper than yours and would immediately destroy you once you step in his territory."

Now I'm having second thoughts… but…

Another wave of memories covered in darkness flashed across my mind.

"But still… I needed to go! I need to! I really need to… My memories – "

"You're memories?"

"Yeah, certain memories were missing from me. Memories of someone I don't know… Someone I wish to know about. Someone I wish to meet! So please! Let me meet the Creator!"

"I still forbid it!"

"But why are you being like this to me, you clown?!"

"Because if I let you meet him and if you regained back your memories, then you might go berserk once again. Having lost those memories made you more in control of yourself and your powers."

"W-What do you mean?"

"There was another you. That other you was a bloodthirsty monster. You fell in love with a certain woman, and you killed many people and destroyed many worlds in order to get everything you wanted. The entire universe and including her. Your pride and anger when she went against you got the best of you and you became so out of control, you ended up killing her and your son. Then, using your powers over time and space, you created another universe in an attempt to make it up to her. You killed another Vegeta, replaced his existence and ended up killing everyone again, except for that woman. When she learned of what you did, you tried to kill her once again. When the creator stepped in, you created another universe and leapt into it to kill another Vegeta but then you failed because the Creator didn't allow your foolishness to get further anymore. That's why the Creator took away those memories from you and sealed it in order to stop your berserk rage and be in control of yourself."

I could only stare at him in disbelief. He's lying to me, right? Why the hell would that other me kill the woman he loved? Maybe it was an accident!

Suddenly, the dream I had flashed back on my mind.

* * *

_"Huh? What? Where am I?" I softly muttered as I found myself lying in a destroyed Tongari Tower, I don't recognize the place at that time, yet. Last time I remembered I was in the backyard of the Capsule Corporation, and seeing the face of a certain unknown woman._

_I saw a man before me. Strangely, I found myself standing before me. I wondered why there was a man who looked like me standing over there._

_"W-Who are you? Are you the Bringer of Death?" I asked, my voice was weak due to the injuries I have. "If you are, do you mind if you go some other day after I finally became a Super Saiyan and defeat that clown Kakarot?"_

_"Too bad, I am too impatient to wait for that day to come, Vegeta," the man identical to me answered. Even his voice sounded similar to mine._

_I just stared at him._

_"You are right. I am the bringer of your death. I know everything about you, every little thing about you. That's why I will tell you your future before you die."_

_"My… My future?"_

_"Yes, your future. The future that is unavoidable."_

_"Please do tell."_

_"During your training within these three years, you and that woman you lived with will have an unexpected relationship. The way she acted towards you would confuse you and hinder your from your much needed training. You will find her constant presence maddening; she gets in your nerves every time the two of you were together. One night, you will awake finding yourself on a bed next to her and you will regret that night in which you have planted an evil seed within her that would change your life forever."_

_"A child?"_

_"That's right! A child! You will have a child with her! Angered at such foolishness, you left the Earth. The frustration causing you to train much harder than you used to. Angered by the fact that no matter how much you train, you just cannot become a Super Saiyan yourself. Hating everything, your inability to surpass Kakarot, the foolishness you just made when you coupled with her, it all brought you to the edge and you finally transformed into a Super Saiyan!"_

_He flashed into what it looked to me was a Super Super, making me stare at him in awe. I recognized the form when I remember seeing Kakarot and that boy from the future change into Super Saiyans. The Legendary Golden Warrior._

_"Overwhelmed by such power that has awakened within you, you returned to Earth and defeated the Androids by yourself. And then you went to kill Kakarot and all those who went against you! Wanting to get out of this forsaken planet, you asked the woman to build you a spaceship to leave but…"_

_"You cannot just leave her?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"You know you cannot leave the woman and your child, right?"_

_"No! What the hell are you talking about?! She refused to build me a spaceship and trapped me on Earth! Heck, if she has only made me a ship I would have conquered the entire universe already!"_

_"Tell me, is that what you really wanted after all that has happened between you and woman? I mean… have you never given thoughts about your child?"_

_He stared at me in question._

_"It is true that power is everything to me. I have never given much thought about forming a family at all. But you did. You know, sometimes, I thought how would it feel if I had a family of my own. But I was afraid… Emotions and family are only a warrior's weakness. But being with that family…" a vision of a family I should know of enshrouded in darkness came to my mind. "Somehow… I wonder myself, would I be stronger if I had a family of my own? Will I strive to be more powerful just to protect them? I wanted to but as a warrior, as a Saiyan, these emotions would only bring me down. Maybe, that was the reason why you refused to accept this future. But, come to think of it, for the sake of your child, not just the woman, would you do anything to protect him? How about his mother? Your family?" I asked him, "Now, you have something to fight for other than yourself. Would that be enough to make you stronger?"_

_"Shut up! What about your Saiyan Pride! You've humiliated yourself by lowering yourself to form a family! These foolish attachments would be your downfall!"_

_"Tell me something… Do Saiyans form a family only because they wanted to reproduce or were there something more than to it?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"While most Saiyans were not deeply attached to family, that's what made the royal family different from them. You loved father dearly, no matter what he did to you, you always wanted to forgive him but what's stopping you from doing it? It was pride and anger. Those were the feelings stopping you from accepting your family. Acceptance of something that would make you stronger won't affect your Saiyan Pride at all. In fact, accepting your family would only swell up your pride for this will make you strive to become more powerful than your empty ambitions._

_"If I had a family of my own… I would do anything to protect them. There's nothing more regretful than the fact that I let my own family die because of my own selfishness and pride. I wouldn't want that feeling either."_

_"Why are you saying all these things at this time? Weren't you supposed to be more focused on your desire to surpass Kakarot?!"_

_"Oh I know, I would one day be able to do that," I told him with a smile._

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_I turned my eyes on my left where not far away, another me with blue hair stood watching at us with a smirk on his lips._

_"I would want a future like him…" I said._

_"Damn you, Seventh…!"_

_"Life is a matter of choices, no matter what happens in your life, it would all end up in your decision. You hold in your hand your fate, your destiny. You could even change your fate with your own decisions. So, do you still continue with your chosen path or do you wish to change your future?" the other me with blue hair told the one who was about to kill me._

_"Even so, I have to kill you, Fifteenth! I really needed to do this, I'm sorry…" my killer told me._

_"You're doing all of these because of her, don't you?" I asked._

_"What do you even know?"_

_"I could feel your regret. You chose to live up your Saiyan Pride and ended up losing her and your child, didn't you? Tell me… Did you ever love the woman? Or the child?"_

_He could only stare at me with shock at the question. He was unable to answer._

_"Because if you don't care a slightest bit about them then you are the worst excuse for a Saiyan! Stop making your Saiyan Pride as an excuse, you don't have a slightest bit of it!" I shouted at him._

_"I… I… I…"_

_For a long moment, he just stood there, tears falling in his eyes._

_"Yes, you're right…" He told me. His tears flowing freely from his eyes. "I loved ***** so much! And for her I will not surrender easily! I have to kill you and be with her, forever and ever!"_

_He raised his hand and prepared a blast to kill me._

_And then a bright light exploded between us. He lost his Super Saiyan transformation as something hit him. A pair of arms grabbed him and wrapped itself around his neck. And then a woman covered in darkness kissed him on his lips. He said her name in shock and I was not able to hear it._

* * *

I gritted my teeth in anger, how dare this piece of shit lie to me. "You're lying to me…" I growled.

"Me lying to you? How could you say that?" asked Kakarot.

"Because…" flared my Super Saiyan aura in my rage, "Because I know… I know that the Vegeta you're talking about would never do something so unreasonable!" I screamed at him in anger.

"How could you defend him when you don't even know him?"

"Those dreams I'm having over and over again! It's telling me something! I'm sure… I'm sure whatever he did, that Vegeta regretted all those things. He loved the woman so much, that's why he did everything for her and yet you could only see the evil things he did! I was as evil as he is before! But all things I did before had reasons! It was because he and I are the same person that I know of him!"

"You know that even if there are reasons, it's no excuse for doing something so evil, right?"

"Yes. I know that. But if he's willing to change all of that for her, why won't you give him a chance? Why won't you give me a chance?!" I powered up to my maximum. "HAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"I want my memories back!" I yelled as I leapt forward and charged towards him. But before I could land a fist on his face, he disappeared before me and appeared behind me. He spun a kick towards my back that sent me rolling into the invisible floor. He's faster and stronger than me even in his normal form!

"You should know that the situation you're in is hopeless, Vegeta. Just give up."

I picked myself up and glared at him angrily, "Giving up… isn't in my vocabulary…" I growled before I charged at him once more. Kakarot blocked my incoming kick and I put my hands together and sent a diving crash into his skull but before I could hit him, he punched me directly on my face, causing me to step back once again.

I felt something thick and sticky flow out of my nose and I wiped that off using the back of my hand. I saw that it was blood.

For the first time after becoming a Super Saiyan, I was shocked to be bleeding from the nose.

"I told you to surrender now. You have no chance of winning. Just go back to where you came from." Kakarot said.

How could this be? He's only in his normal form! How could I not land a single attack on him? How is he able to throw me away like some rag doll? How is this Kakarot stronger than me? Me, the prince of all Saiyans and the Galactic Emperor!

I will make him pay for this…!

My sight was tainted in crimson as I felt my anger took control of me. I flared my aura and felt my ki rose once again, out of control.

And it kept rising. My aura exploded outward in a raging golden inferno. Yellow flashes of lightning sparked around me. I let out a long, pained groan as I felt my rising power boiled within me, burn through my veins. It was intense and excruciating.

"I… I'm not… going to… surrender…" I hissed through my gritted teeth before I let out a loud, pained scream as I felt my body undergo an excruciating transformation. "AAAARRRGGGHH! HAAAAAAH! RAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" I cried out as every muscle in my body bulked up, filled with the overwhelming energy I'm call upon from within me. It caused my upper clothing to be torn to shreds. The power was burning me, concentrated, agonizing and outrageous.

And then I let out a loud beastly roar as I ended up my power up, sending a burst of bright light in all directions.

I abruptly charged back at Kakarot but to my astonishment, he was able to block all of my attacks like they were nothing. Impossible! How did he get this strong? Not even this newfound power is a match against him?! And he's not yet transforming to a Super Saiyan, yet! I refuse to understand or think of this, it felt the same as when he surpassed me back when I first came down on Earth.

No! I refuse to lose! I pulled my fist back and summoned all of my power into an energy punch. But before I could use it against him, I felt Kakarot's leg hit me and sent me spiraling into the invisible ground.

"I'll give you one last chance, Vegeta. Give up and get back to your world!" Kakarot said.

I picked myself up, shaking in both pain and anger. "No!" I shouted back.

"You're just like your other self. Stubborn and proud, that's what made you weak."

I glared at Kakarot in shock. How is he saying all of that to me? The Kakarot I know was not like this! Why is he acting like this?

"I'm not weak!" I snapped at him.

Kakarot let out a disparaging laugh, "Oh hahaha! Try me, your highness! I wonder why you cannot even hit me if you aren't weak as you said," Then he let out an evil grin. His eyes had an evil glint on it as he looked down on me.

You… How dare he say that to me, filthy low-class trash?! I will fucking kill him!

I was about to lunge for his throat when an idea suddenly came up into my mind.

I see now why Kakarot was not transforming. He thinks he has the upper hand. His overconfidence would be his loss!

I looked down, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Alright then, Kakarot. You win. Clearly, you were stronger than I am. I surrender." I told him.

"Oh, finally you realized the truth, Vegeta." He said, finally smiling back cheerfully. "Now, return to where you came from."

"Uhhh… Actually, this place is kind of strange, I think I'm lost. Would you like to take me home?"

Kakarot let out a sheepish smile, "Oh, sure… Here's the way."

He walked forward and led me the way out of this place. Once he passed by me and was walking in front of me as he led me, I clasped my hands together and swung it towards the back of his head. Kakarot collapsed into the invisible floor, knocked down.

I glared at his unconscious form, my sight tainted with crimson. _"I'm sorry, Kakarot, but I really needed to go see the Creator. Don't worry, I have no plans to kill you for your insolence."_

Kakarot suddenly grunted, to my surprise. W-What the? How come he's still conscious?

I stepped back, and quickly turned around to run but…

"Hahaha," I heard Kakarot laughed. "Wow, you got me on that one, Vegeta! Very clever one!"

I turned my head towards him and saw him smiling back at me with that annoying sheepish smile of him. He was rubbing the back of his head where I hit him.

"That was close, indeed. Hey, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance there?" he asked.

"Because there was no reason for me to do that," I replied.

He blinked back at me, "No reason? You mean to tell me that you didn't kill the other me in your universe as well?"

"There was no reason for me to do that."

"I thought you hated me."

"I did. But it was no reason to kill anymore."

"Why?"

I looked down, "I just feel like it."

Kakarot stared at me in apprehension, "You're not lying to me, right?"

"Why should I do that, idiot?"

"Well…" Kakarot pouted before he turned his eyes above us. "You heard him, Vegeta. I think it's time!"

"Of course I did, idiot! I'm not deaf!"

I was shocked when I heard those words. It didn't come from me but somewhere above me. I quickly looked up to see someone who looked exactly like me floating in the air above us. He wore a black Chinese collared jumpsuit with a rather simple style of armor. It reminded me of the old style armor I wore back on Planet Namek.

He turned his black eyes towards me, "You! What are you gawking at?!" he shouted. "This isn't the first time we've met, fool! Stop being so star struck with yourself!"

I realized I was gawking at him. "Uhh… Were you the one who called out to me?"

"What do you think? Wasn't it obvious?" he glared.

I smirked. "True."

He descended down in front of me and crossed his arms over the chest plate of his armor. "Kakarot, leave us."

"Okay…"

Kakarot put his two fingers over his forehead and then disappeared into thin air. I wonder where he went to.

The man who looked like me roamed his eyes over me, from head to toe. It felt really awkward. I realized that my polo shirt and white undershirt have ripped due to my new transformation. And I also found myself in my transformed state so I powered down back to my base form.

"Why did you change back?" he asked.

"I see no need for it."

"You remind me of Kakarot's cockiness instead."

"Try me. I'm not an idiot as that clown."

He stifled his laughter. "Damn right."

Abruptly, I felt myself rolling into the invisible ground in pain. What the hell?!

I picked myself up to see the other Vegeta staring at me coldly, "Do not ever let your guard down on anyone, fool…"

"Who are you, really?" I asked.

He tilted his head to the side, "I told you I am your creator."

"So you mean to tell me that you are some sort of deity?"

"I am a deity!" He said as he raised a hand and fired a Big Bang attack towards me.

I phased out of the Big Bang Attacks trajectory. There was another me who is a god?

I felt him attack me heavily on my stomach. Gaaaaah!

I rolled into the ground in pain.

"What are you doing? Where is that power you've been so proud of? Show me!" he challenged.

How am I supposed to fight another me who is a god? How could I know his weakness if his own weakness might be my own too?

Still, I picked myself up and transformed to my newly acquired transformation earlier. Once again, I felt the agonizing pain of my muscles bulking up and my veins burning with the power boiling within me.

"Super Vegeta… Tch!" he chuckled to himself. "Funny you were able to achieve that form earlier than I did but you should know that it has its own flaws."

I gritted my teeth as my power continued to spiral out of control. My body continued to grow, almost thrice as my normal form.

"Are you really willing to sacrifice your speed for power?" he asked.

"I have no choice!"

"Tch! Pathetic! Let me show you a combination of both speed and power!"

He quickly disappeared out of my sight. He's too fast!

Abruptly, I felt someone hit me from behind and I found myself flying across the infinity of this space. And then a wave of pain hit me again and again on my back before I slammed into the invisible ground, defeated.

Amazing power and speed! I cannot believe that someone who looked just like me would have this kind of power!

"What's the matter? Is that all you've got? If that's all then I guess Kakarot was wrong about you after all. It's not yet time for you to regain back the memories I took from you."

"You… took my memories?"

"Kakarot told you that didn't he?"

"But I want it back!"

"If you want it back then show me all you've got!"

"This is all I've got!"

He gritted his teeth in annoyance, "No, it isn't."

"Eh?"

"Alright, let me make this much easier for you…" he said. "You already know the reason why I took your memories from you, right?"

"Kakarot said it was because it is much easier for me to be in control of myself." I said,

"That's right. Tell me what happens if you regain back those memories?"

"I will lose control of myself."

"That's pretty obvious, wasn't it?"

"What then?"

"It's because if you lose control, you will destroy not only the entire universe but the other universes as well…"

"What do you mean?"

"There were originally twelve universes collectively known as the Xenoverse. Because of me, a new universe was created through my own will. That is the thirteenth Universe. Another Vegeta created another universe which became the Fourteenth Universe and while trying to catch him, I created the fifteenth Universe. I am supposedly you thirteen years from the future but the events caused by the paradox we caused on the Fifteenth Universe have made your fate totally different from mine."

A bright blue aura suddenly began to envelope him, and he glowed in a bright blue light. It was blinding I had to cover my eyes.

"I am Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans and the god of Space and Time of the Seventh Universe. You are my Fifteenth Universe counterpart, a mere copy I made when I created the Universe you came from."

The blue light exploded and he appeared before me surrounded in a dazzling beautiful blue energy. It was not like my own blue energy, it was different. The aura was calm, and had fluffy blue and white lights fluttering around the wonderful aura sparking with white lightning. Other than that, his appearance changed as well. He looked just like me in Super Saiyan form, except with sky blue hair and bright blue eyes.

"God of Space and Time? How?"

"Maybe you are wondering how I got such powers. I didn't know it at first until I became a Saiyan god. If you continue to train then you might be able to achieve this power and become a deity like myself. However, I didn't send you here to train you to become a god. There is of another matter."

He opened up his palm and a bright blue omega-shaped star appeared above his hand.

"This is the fragment of memories from the Thirteenth Universe's Vegeta. This is the set of memories you're looking for."

I was staring at the orb in awe.

"However, I cannot simply return it you.

"Why?"

"Our thirteenth Universe Counterpart wasn't as controlled as us. His powers and primal Saiyan urges made him so dangerous that he had to be kept sealed. As I kept his memories inside of me, I have found out all of his intentions and I'm telling you that it was quite hard for me to stop myself from breaking. The rage, sheer bloodlust and battle hunger was intense. But what was more intense was the regret and pain he felt for what he caused to the woman he loved. He made the wrong choices in his life and completely regretted everything he has done. When I shared my thoughts with him, he knew he was wrong and assured me that he won't do anything he has done before if I gave him the chance. But he's so uncontrolled I cannot assure his words to be true. It could be true but then his primal Saiyan instincts might get in his way again. As you know, our overwhelming destructive powers gave us the power to destroy any world and slaughter anyone we want. If he cannot be controlled then the Xenoverse would be in grave danger. That's why I had the Kakarot from your universe to take good care of you. Once you become the Galactic Emperor, I shall call you before me to test you, your powers and your control over it and your primal Saiyan urges. I have rewritten your destiny for the sake of the three new Universes under my power. I gave you everything you ever wanted, except for one thing. The one thing that didn't gave me what you have. A family."

"So it was true that I'm not meant to be the Galactic Emperor because of me supposedly having a family?"

"Yes."

"Why did you let me become one then?"

"Because I wanted to make you realize what was more important to you. How does it feel to be the Galactic Emperor, the most powerful man in your Universe? Were you happy with it?"

"Yes."

He just glared at me, waiting. I supposed he knows I'm lying.

I looked away, mumbling under my breath, "Yes… Maybe… I don't know…"

"Now, why do you look so down?"

"Because… There were times I felt… so lonely… empty as if something was missing in my life."

He smiled back at me. "I see…" then he closed his eyes. "Then I do not regret making my choice." He muttered more to himself.

I turned my eyes at him. "What?"

"Never mind about it." He said as he opened his eyes.

He reached out his right hand to me, the one where the blue omega star shaped orb was floating. "Here, take good care of Thirteenth's memories for me, would you? I will give the both of you the chance to experience the happy end that I have."

"Happy End?"

"That's right. The Happy End that you've always wanted."

I smiled back at him as I reached out towards the orb. As soon as I touched the orb, memories flooded my mind. The memories of the woman in darkness earlier has now become clear as day. And I can finally remember everything about her.

Her blue hair was like the cool waves of ocean on Earth. Her fiery cerulean eyes were as blue as the Earth's sky. Her fair, white skin that was so soft and delicate to touch. Her sweet human scent that reminded me of strawberries. She was one pathetic human, a woman so annoying, so vulgar, and so foolish she made me so mad. A woman so caring, loving, amazing and beautiful she made me so dependent to her and made me want nobody else but her.

The woman who accepted me for all that I was.

The woman who saw the good in me behind all the evilness I have done.

The woman who cared for my well being when no one else did, not even myself.

The woman who would love me no matter what I did.

The woman who would easily forgive me for all the sins I have done.

Her foolishness both made me angry and amazed, and yet she was able to melt my cold heart.

She was the angel who saved me, the light through my darkness.

_Bulma…_

* * *

The thirteenth Universe's Vegeta's memories and emotions have combined to my own, it was intense just as Seventh had mentioned. Painful memories, deep regret, overwhelming rage and anger at one's inability to save and protect the ones you love, the desire to kill and destroy brought by the primal Saiyan instincts, the unappeasable bloodlust, the ambitions thirteenth has failed to achieve but I was able to reach and his overwhelming obsession for Bulma. All of these and yet it felt as if I'm still in control of myself.

It was mostly because of Thirteenth Vegeta's desire to change. In my heart I felt his regret and in my mind I heard his thoughts, _"I will never do the things I did again. I am truly sorry for all that I have done. Thank you, Seventh, for giving me another chance."_

I opened my eyes and found my Seventh counterpart looking at me, waiting.

"Seventh…" I cried.

"Cease your tears, fool!" he snapped at me.

I sniffed, trying to keep my tears in bay, "I… I don't know what to do… My memories and feelings are now mixed up…"

"Oh, you could overcome it. I know." He smirked at me. "Now go to where your feelings lead you!" he told me.

"Thank you," I smiled at him that is a thought from both me and thirteenth, before I turned around, flared my blue aura and blasted off into the portal that would lead me back to the Fourteenth Universe.

* * *

Because the Vegeta of the Thirteenth Universe was once a God of Space and Time like our Creator, I, who was supposed to tap into my own godly powers, have already known how I am going to use them.

**[15th Universe]**

I opened my eyes and found myself in the middle of a crowd of people. I looked from left and right. I couldn't believe what just happened! I looked down on my hands, trying to feel if this is reality or just another illusion of the otherworld.

Like a lost child, I walked around the place which I realized that was the West City Public Park the place Bulma has declared _her_ official relationship with me.

I walked a lot quicker, eager to finally meet her for the first time, _again_. An excited smile stretched across my lips.

_"I am back for you, my dear Bulma!"_

My excitement over seeing my dear little Bulma once again was overshadowed by my confusion over my mixed memories and emotions. I must have control over them or my plans for a Happy End with her might fail. I'm not ready yet. I fear that Bulma might get hurt if I lose control once. I turned around and instead return back home.

Until I am in control, I will wait for the right time.

* * *

One month later…

I was sitting on my bed inside my completely darkened room. I clutched at the blue blanket around me, which was like a cloak around my body. My eyes were closed in concentration as I meditated, trying to calm my mind and sort out my mixed up feelings and memories. For the past month after receiving the Thirteenth Universe's Vegeta's memories from Seventh, I tried to sort out which memories I must erase from myself so I could get more control of myself. I specifically erased all that was painful and regretful to me for it only triggers unnecessary rage within myself. After all, I will change everything in order to get the Happy End that Seventh has promised.

"What are you doing?" I heard Seventh Universe's Vegeta say somewhere in front of me.

"I'm still sorting out our memories as you can see. I'm afraid that I might hurt her if I'm not in control of myself."

"You're not yet done with that?" he complained.

"There are too many memories to sort out, Seventh. And his evil desires were too much for me to handle, I have to calm myself down and think of the good things you gave me."

"Hnnn…"

I opened my eyes to see my Seventh Universe counterpart staring at me.

"Do you think you could handle it?"

"Of course, I could. It just takes too much time. But now, I think I'm ready."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then it's time. Pick her up on the Fourteenth Universe and return here with her." Seventh told me.

I stood up from my bed, hurling the blanket off of me. "Yes!" I raised my hand above me and flared my newly discovered godly powers that I learned from the Thirteenth Universe's Vegeta's memories and opened up the Dimensional Rift that would lead me towards the Fourteenth Universe. A black hole appeared above us.

I turned towards my Creator and said, "Thank you, Seventh! I'll be back soon!"

And then I jumped towards the black hole and blasted off towards the Fourteenth Universe.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

The first thing that got in my mind when I arrived in the Fourteenth Universe was to let her know that I was coming for her. That was why I powered up to my maximum. Once I have found the Capsule Corporation where she could be waiting, I disintegrated the ceiling as a way to show off.

"My dear little Bulma! I'm back!" I exclaimed happily.

She was there, standing and gawking at me in complete disbelief. I could see the confusion and the happiness mixed on her beautiful cerulean orbs.

I descended before her as I powered down, giving her the happiest and warmest smile that I used to give her and only her back then.

"How did you…?" she asked me in complete disbelief.

Oh, how am I supposed to explain her all that has happened?

"Hmmm… Let's see… Even if my thirteenth self died, the Seventh Vegeta preserved the thirteenth me's memories and gave it to the fifteenth me. So long story short, Thirteenth Vegeta and Fifteenth Vegeta were fused to become as one. But my memories were so mixed up and it took quite a long time for me to get my control back and see you. So… That's how I came back! Ehehehe…" I laughed at her awkwardly.

"I see…"

"Well, Seventh told me to fetch you and we are going to the Fifteenth Universe and have our happy end in there. So, shall we go?"

I reached out my hand to her.

"Yes!" she gladly accepted as she reached out her hand to me. I held her hand, and I thought to myself that I will never let go of her ever again.

And so I returned to the Fifteenth Universe with the one I loved the most to have our happy end, forever.

"Hey, Bulma…" I asked her once we're back in the Fifteenth Universe.

"What is it?" she responded, curious.

"What are the things do you want to do now that we're finally together?"

"Hmmm… There are so many things I want to do with Vegeta. But first… why don't we watch the stars together!"

I laughed at that. "Of course!"

Everything I ever wanted belonged to me now. The stars, the planets, the entire Universe, which I rule over now as the Galactic Emperor. But nothing would ever make me more than happy than knowing that there is someone much more important than all of these.

It was my wife and the family that we are going to make.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: That Concludes the Special Sequel of Crimson-dipped Obsession! I hope you guys like it and don't forget to leave your reviews!


End file.
